Blinded by the Light
by Ace of House Slytherin
Summary: She should know better than to trust books that just fall into her lap, especially when it clearly holds ancient and dark secrets. The Order would never let her learn this information. That just means she won't tell them about it. She has a friend to guide her through the dark; the Order will no longer blind her with their self-righteousness. They never liked her anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Blinded by the Light**

 **A/N Hello readers, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction. If all goes according to plan, I will be updating my story at least every week, but possibly more often depending on how many chapters ahead I have written. I plan to always have at least three pre-written in the case that my muse abandons me mid-story. If for any reason I have no reserve chapters I will be sure to put it in the Author's Note. Please feel free to point out any mistakes I have made and I will take all constructive criticism into consideration for later chapters.**

 **This story is non-canon and all characters and rights belong to JK Rowling.**

Hermione pondered the book in front of her, curious as to where it came from and why it was here, other than the obvious reason of being read. The note that accompanied it was quite clear on that. Why was it here as in why in Merlin's name was it delivered owl post to her Muggle parents' home? And by a bird she didn't recognize no less! She was thankful that her parents were at work, they no doubt would have been wary of a book like this. It practically screamed dark magic. Not that her parents would know anything about that.

The book itself had no discernable title on the cover or spine, but it was bound in an attractive black leather and the smell of parchment was drawing the young bookworm in. Absently running a hand down the spine and up the cover, she could feel the knowledge it held within its pages, begging her to commit it all to memory. The note in no way seemed terribly nefarious, simply stating:

 _For one Hermione Granger_

 _To be enjoyed at her discretion_

There was no signature, but Hermione never was one to turn down a book. Chewing her lip in consideration, she reasoned that she should at least give the book a try, and if she didn't like it, she didn't have to pick it up again. If it indeed was nefarious, she would just notify Dumbledore that she had received it over summer by an unknown sender.

Nodding to herself, she gathered the book and note in her hands and set up the stairs to begin reading in her room. She had not had a chance to give the owl a treat, as it had abruptly dropped the book in her lap and flew off before she even registered what had transpired. She decided not to dwell on it, after all, it was not often that books she had never read fell into her lap. She smiled softly to herself as she settled on her bed-in Gryffindor colors, of course-and opened the book to the first page.

Hermione's parents arrived home around half five, shortly after she finished the first chapter. It had mostly been on magical theory, but she noticed that the next chapter was about creating spells and altering already existing ones. She was not at all disappointed by her choice to read it and was not even considering handing over to Dumbledore. The information was simply too valuable, especially with Harry and Ron's tendency to get into less than desirable situations. Even if some of the information inside was on the darker side of magic, it didn't mean she had to use it. Knowing it wouldn't hurt though, and she would have it in the extreme circumstance that she might need to use something…darker.

"Hermione, are you alright, dear?" her mother asked, noticing the look of introspection on her daughter's face. It was not a rare sight, but lately, Hermione had been growing a little distant, especially since she had been spending more of her breaks with other witches and wizards. Eleanor was merely concerned that her daughter was having trouble dealing with social problems, as she had always been a little socially awkward.

"Yeah, mum. I'm just thinking about a book I started reading. It had a lot of interesting information and I was just thinking about how I might use it to do better in school." It was not technically a lie, but neither was it the whole truth. Her parents, however, did not need to know the death-defying situations she found herself in every year.

"Alright. You know your mother and I worry about your well-being sometimes, especially since you spend most of the year away from home. I know you write us as often as you can, but it doesn't compare to seeing you in person," Her dad added. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. She loved her parents, but they were hardly home when she was here. That's not to say that they ignored her, but they didn't take as much time off work for family time as they used to.

"Is there a particular reason you aren't staying with your friends this summer? Not that we mind you being home, but we didn't expect you to stay with us for the whole summer," her mum gently pried, curious about Hermione's life away from home.

"I just needed a break from Harry and Ron. I love them like brothers, only they're rather infuriating at times and aren't exactly the brightest. And the Weasley's are great but I just wanted some time to myself and with you two," she responded, measuredly. Again, it was a half-truth. She was exasperated with Harry and Ron, especially with the events of the past year. Ron had been so quick to shun Harry when the cup spat his name out, thinking Harry had betrayed him and Hermione. And Harry was no better, he had nearly forced Hermione to choose between them, and she didn't want them. Then, at the end of the year, they brushed off the entire thing and it was infuriating to Hermione. She was not some prize to be won over when the two of them argued. Frankly, she was starting to wonder why she continued to follow them around, they never once thanked her for saving their arses time and time again.

"Mum, dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetie, we're always here for you," Eleanor replied, looking at her husband who smiled at her. They had both noticed how Hermione's face had darkened a little after speaking of the two boys.

"If you came across something that could potentially be bad, but didn't use it for bad, or even at all, is that still bad?"

"How do you mean?" Her dad questioned.

"I guess if someone has a gun, and they rob a store, but don't actually use the gun, they just have it, aside from robbing the store, does having a gun make them a bad person, or do they have to fire it to be considered bad? Or if you know something that could really hurt someone if you used it, but you only use it to protect yourself or your loved ones, because it's dangerous, are you a bad person?"

Her parents looked momentarily stunned. They glanced at each other with wide eyes before Eleanor looked back at Hermione, noticing the look of curiosity on her daughter's face, and letting out a sigh of relief at seeing no maliciousness.

"Well, that's a difficult question to answer, but I think I understand what you're getting at. Knowing bad things doesn't make you a bad person, per se, but there is more than just good and bad. There is a significant grey area as well. The man with a gun is not a 'good' or 'bad' person because he owns a gun, but what he chooses to do with the gun. It does not hurt to be prepared for the worst situation, and sometimes, things perceived as bad are just misunderstood. People fear what they don't understand, and that is what causes things to be 'good' or 'bad.' It is up to you to determine what you think it is," Eleanor replied after a moment of consideration. Beside her, Graham silently nodded in agreement, his face thoughtful.

Hermione smiled genuinely, before thanking her parents for their advice. Though they weren't always present, they always gave sound explanations and never judged her for her sometimes strange questions, something she was grateful for. Even as a young child, she had always been curious and soaked up any and all information like a sponge. She knew her parents were proud of her accomplishments in school, even if they didn't entirely understand, but Hermione wouldn't fault them for that.

Hermione helped her parents clean the kitchen after dinner, this being the last one before she left for her fifth year, she decided to enjoy her time with them. She had the gnawing feeling that soon everything would come to a head and she would be unable to see them for an indefinite amount of time. She would never voice that concern to anyone, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Special thanks to KSR for the first review and kind words. Thank you all for following this story; I hope it lives up to your expectations. It means more than you realize.**

 **For those of you that are curious, the title (and part of the idea) for this fic came to me while listening to the song of the same name by Manfred Mann's Earth Band.**

 **Something I want to say before this chapter begins; Hermione's birthday is in September, and if she was invited to Hogwarts at 11, she would be turning 12 shortly after starting her first year. That means in her fifth year she would turn 16, but with the use of the Time-Turner in third year, she would actually be 17. If this is inaccurate please let me know so it can be fixed before I'm too far ahead.**

 **I find it rather difficult to refrain from posting all I have written so far, but I promised myself I would have so many chapters ahead and I plan to keep it that way. Seeing as I have written a chapter before posting this one, I can post this without breaking my promise. As a reader of FanFiction, I find it difficult to wait for updates, and as a writer, I found that it hasn't changed, though I never have been a very patient person.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter at least as much as the first one. As always please feel free to point out any mistakes and I will fix them as soon as I can.**

 **This story is non-canon and all characters and rights belong to JK Rowling**

The next day had Hermione in the car with her parents driving to King's Cross Station. She was sitting in the backseat, pondering the little more of her new book she read last night before she packed it in her trunk. Altering and creating spells seemed like the perfect challenge, as her schoolwork had always been rather easy. Her parents were discussing the practice and patients, and she wasn't too keen to pay attention to the conversation.

Harry and Ron managed to see her on the platform after she bid her parents farewell. She was hoping to avoid them for at least part of the train ride back to Hogwarts. She sighed, not really in the mood to talk to the two boys. The Malfoys suddenly appeared between her and the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio.

 _They must have apparated_ , Hermione mused, but took the chance to slip away from Harry and Ron, catching the insults Draco and Ron exchanged. Silently, she thanked the Malfoys-and her sparse luck-for appearing when they did. Not that she held any less dislike toward Draco, but she really just couldn't deal with Harry and Ron yet. As she slipped onto the train, she could swear Narcissa Malfoy met her gaze briefly before turning to her son.

Settling into an empty compartment after putting on her robes, Hermione opened her newfound treasure of a book, but not before placing a disguise charm on it. She was worried what might happen if someone found her reading a book that looked like the one she was reading. After all, she herself had been suspicious of the book, but her curiosity won out in the end, as it often did. She was glad it did, the book must have been extremely valuable and had information she was unlikely to find at Hogwarts, even in the Restricted section. Not for the first time, she wondering who had sent the book to her.

"Hermione! There you are! We've been looking all over the train for you!" an annoyingly whiny voice broke through her reading. Composing herself, she plastered on a smile as she looked up at Harry and Ron moving into the compartment to sit across from her.

"Sure, take a seat. I was tired of my reading time," she said, slightly sarcastically, though neither boy noticed. They truly were oblivious dunderheads. She briefly wondered what might have happened if she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, and had never met the two Golden Gits. She laughed inwardly before deciding to stow her book away.

"How was your summer 'Mione? Ron and I missed you at the Burrow. We could've used your help thinking of a fast way to get rid of the gnomes in the garden. And of course, Mrs. Weasley kept asking if you were gonna visit at all."

"My summer was fine, Harry. I had a great time just being with my parents."

Harry nodded and Hermione looked out the window, content to ride in silence. Ron roped Harry into a discussion about Quidditch and Hermione unconsciously wrinkled her nose in distaste. She wanted to read her book but didn't want the two boys questioning her about it as she knew they would. Announcing she was going to do her Prefect rounds, Hermione stepped out of the compartment and checked on the first years. As she was somewhat lost in thought, she nearly ran into Draco.

"Watch it, Granger," he sneered.

She mumbled an apology, not paying the Slytherin Prefect too much attention. She didn't feel like confrontation and she was distracted by altering charms and creating new spells. He glanced back at her as she passed him, a confused look subtly on his stoic face, but he brushed it off and continued his rounds on the train.

Hermione did not pay much attention to the sorting of first years or Dumbledore's monologue. She really wanted to work on spells, especially now she was on school grounds and wouldn't receive a letter from the Ministry. Unfortunately, she had no place to practice in secret, but she could start training physically. She had a feeling some of the magic she would soon be practicing would require a great amount of stamina, especially if she wanted to make significant progress. She had briefly glanced farther ahead and had noticed plenty of offensive spells for duels, and she was well aware she was not a very good duelist.

She was distracted by Dumbledore announcing the end of the feast and quickly stood to perform her Prefect duties. She guided the new students to Gryffindor Tower and made sure they were all close enough to hear the password to get past the Fat Lady. She pointed out the Girls' and Boys' dormitories and went over the rules of the castle before taking questions and retiring to her bed to look over her book.

 _Most powerful witches and wizards descend from the purest bloodlines. For example, the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black has produced some of the most powerful in terms of sheer magical ability. This does not, however, relate to skill in using said abilities. It is possible for a muggleborn witch or wizard to best a pureblood if they are more skilled. Magic is about discipline as well as power. Magic abilities must be honed, like any a fine edged sword, for magic is the weapon of those who can wield it. Magic will not bend to the will of anyone. To truly use magic, one must possess the ability and discipline. Witches or wizards with both of those qualities often come in pairs over the generations._

Hermione ran her fingers down the page, her lip between her teeth, thinking over what she had read. In all honesty, it mostly made sense. She despised the pureblood views that muggleborns were scum and women were subservient, but they _were_ bred for magic. She did, however, best most of her pureblood peers because she had the drive to be the best, and they were often spoiled and undisciplined. The passage didn't seem entirely false. She did wonder about the intended meaning of the last part though.

 _Pairs as in complements, like two sides of the same coin? There for balance, or is there more to it than that?_ She pondered, mental wheels turning before running out of steam and guiding her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I absolutely hated this chapter. Before revising it, this was my least favorite hands-down. It probably still is but it was so bad I couldn't go to sleep knowing this would be the next thing I posted. I feel marginally better about it now. I was tempted to take it out completely except I need it because this chapter marks the first interaction between Hermione and her mysterious friend and I really couldn't do it differently. My feelings will not be hurt if you hate this chapter.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing/following/favoriting. It brings a stupid smile to my face knowing people might actually be enjoying this. You all have been very welcoming and receptive. You make me happy to update. I genuinely hope you continue to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Fun Fact: I was so incredibly tempted to put some stupid line about bobbleheads and the youngest Weasley, but I refrained because it wouldn't actually accomplish anything.**

 **The good news for you guys is this fic is a goddamn Hydra. For every chapter I post I write three more. This means you can check daily for updates if you aren't subscribed because my muse is holding me hostage and I'm honestly not patient enough to post once a week, especially since I'm pumping out chapters like a heart pumps blood. I'm excited to get to the release of chapter 5. So far, it's my favorite. It's also the longest.**

 **The ~official~ cover art for this story will also be posted later today so that's exciting. It is being done by my very good friend SenslessArtist. The next chapter will have a link in the A/N to whatever art thing he's currently posting on if you're interested in checking him out.**

 **This fic is non-canon and all characters and rights belong to JK Rowling**

For the next few weeks, Hermione went for a run-more of a jog, at first-around Black Lake every morning before breakfast. It did wonders for relieving the stress from putting up with Harry and Ron. With each passing day, she found herself wanting to withdraw from them and considered herself lucky they didn't notice. Dealing with their incessant questions would only serve to irritate her. Rather than conversing with them at breakfast, Hermione worked on her Charms homework for the next week. Ginny suddenly dropped into the seat next to her and she could only watch as the youngest Weasley grabbed the toast out of her hand before devouring it and then making a plate.

"Excuse me! That was my toast, Gin!"

"Sorry, Hermione. You were holding the closest food and I was too tired to get my own."

"It's fine, Ginny. I think I was done anyway."

"You alright, 'Mione? You've been sorta subdued since we got back," Ginny asked, concerned for her best friend. Hermione just nodded and returned to her Charms homework. She recently decided she hated the new DADA professor. Umbridge was a horrible toad of a woman and refused to teach anything remotely at the level of fifth years. Merlin, she really needed a place to practice. Running could only do so much to keep her newfound temper in check.

"Did you hear that Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban?" Neville asked as he sat on the other side of Hermione. Ginny could only nod, eyes wide. Everyone was cautious when talking about the insane Death Eater around Neville. Hermione listened to the conversation but continued with Charms until a magically sealed letter dropped onto her parchment. She looked up to find the same bird that had dropped the book abruptly in her lap on the last day of summer.

Ron made a grab for the letter from across the table while asking who it was from, but the owl pecked at his fingers until he gave up. He muttered something about a bloody bird as he examined his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes and crinkled her nose at Ron's lack of manners. She unsealed the letter while feeding the owl some sausage before stroking its feathers.

 _For the Brightest Witch of Her Age_

 _This letter has been charmed so that only you will be able to read it, as I do not take kindly to meddlers in private conversations. I hope you are enjoying the book my sister sent you. I was certain you'd be able to practice at school, however, I have been informed that a horrible toad of a woman has been doing her best to keep students from actually using magic. Fret not, little witch, for there is a Room that serves the Required needs of students like yourself. You need only find it. I hear the final year of school is the perfect place to search for it. From what I have heard you will have no trouble mastering the book and its contents. I will gladly supply more. Once you are finished send the book back with your new owl. Her name is Ammy, but feel free to change it if you please. You may write back if you wish, but understand I cannot reveal my true identity just yet. I am sure you will be skeptical but I know you are naturally curious._

 _Sincerely_

 _A Friend_

"Who's it from 'Mione? And is that your owl? I don't recognize it," Ron spoke up, his mouth full of food.

"My parents. And yes Ron, it was a gift from Viktor after we decided to be friends," Hermione lied. She disliked how nosy he was about her personal life and was disgusted with his eating habits, although she took silent pleasure in Ron's darkened expression at the mention of Viktor. She was glad that her new friend had a solution to her problem. She hadn't even thought to use the Room of Requirement. Seeing as it was Saturday and Quidditch tryouts, Hermione decided to use the opportunity to search for the room.

"You gonna watch the Quidditch tryouts?" Harry asked.

"No. I'm going to revise my potions essay for Monday. I suggest you two start it," she lied, looking pointedly at Harry and Ron as she stood. She did not want to be dragging them through another year of school. Walking in the direction of Gryffindor Tower in case one of them followed her, she made sure no one was watching as she snuck up to the seventh floor. Hopefully, the room would show for her.

Walking aimlessly about the seventh floor, Hermione had nearly given up, but just as she was about to leave, she heard stone scraping quietly against itself. She smiled and watched in awe as the Room of Requirement made its presence known. She would have no trouble finding it now, once it revealed itself for a person's needs it did so without fail until it was no longer required. As she stepped inside, she noticed targets and dummies to practice spells on, as well as objects to use her altered charms on. She had an idea for some already and wanted to see if they were as effective as she hoped. Some of them she would have to do in other settings but she would manage the best she could. After all, she wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

Hermione was by no means stealthy, but sneaking out of the Room of Requirement was rather simple. She was grateful for the letter's suggestion because she had no idea how long it would've been before she thought of a solution. Working her way to Gryffindor Tower, she decided to write her new friend a letter while her housemates were in the Great Hall filing their seemingly bottomless stomachs.

 _For My Dearest Friend_

 _You must give your sister my thanks. There are no books with this level of information at Hogwarts or any bookstore I know of. I can only assume it is from a personal collection, and I am grateful your family would trust me with such a book. I must also thank you for your brilliant suggestion to use the Room that appears to those who Require it. I must admit it had not crossed my mind to go to the final year of Hogwarts. I know we have not had a true conversation, but I get the sense that you are more intelligent than my current companions. I would be delighted if you would take the time to humor me. I understand your desire to stay anonymous in these troubling times. I will not press for your identity._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Brightest Witch of her Age_

Hermione sealed the letter magically, trusting her new friend to discern the proper counter-charm. She hoped that exchanging letters would allow her to guess their identity, but she didn't want to push away a potential scholar with whom she could have important conversations. Harry and Ron were by no means as intelligent as her, and she hated Quidditch too much to want to talk about it.

The Owlery was quiet, as she had expected. Most people were in class after lunch but she had a free block. Gently approaching her new owl, she held out a piece of chicken she had grabbed from the Great Hall. She had not had much interaction with Ammy, so she had no clue as to what the bird's tendencies were and she certainly had no desire to have her fingers pecked at like Ron did during breakfast. Hermione wasn't sure if Ammy noticed her or the piece of chicken first, but her amber eyes watched as she approached, full of interest. Handing the chicken to the nearly black owl, Hermione held up the letter as well.

"Hey, Ammy. I need you to take this to my friend who sent the letter to me earlier. Can you do that for me? Only to them or their sister," Hermione said, tying the parchment to Ammy's leg when she saw the look of understanding. She loved that her new owl was intelligent because if Ron's family owl was any indication, not all of them were. Ammy spread her wings and Hermione left the owlery to read her book in the library. The promise of more when she finished this one thrilled her. She knew the Order would frown upon the knowledge she was actively pursuing, but she was tired of listening to people who never listened to her. She could feel things changing and she wasn't exactly disappointed or surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for all the kind reviews. They mean so much. I want to have a proper foundation for Hermione and Bella's relationship so there will be quite a few exchanged letters, but they also serve to reveal very important information, otherwise, it would be pointless to include them.**

 **Fun Fact: Ammy is named after the one and only Amelia Earhart. She was my idol as a child and when I was deciding the owl's name I knew it had to be after her.**

 **You can find SenselessArtist on Instagram.**

 **To address some things. I honestly completely forgot Harry was attacked by the dementors. It's not entirely relevant to the story but if you feel better having it, he could have always been attacked at the beginning of the summer before going to the Weasley's. I'm not that concerned with it because the story focuses on Hermione and I've already messed with the timeline to make certain things work. Umbridge is at the school because the Ministry wants to keep talk of You-Know-Who's obvious lie of a return to a minimum, not because Harry had a run in with dementors. Obviously, the major events will still happen like Mr. Weasley being attacked and the DA breaking into the Department of Mysteries. I'll try to get them close to when they're supposed to happen but this is not a perfect story.**

The next day at breakfast, Hermione was exhausted. She had stayed up late the night before so she could finish the book a second time. Even though she only had one practice in the Room of Requirement, she was fairly certain she had memorized all the information between the covers in the month she had it. She would wait to mail it back until after she had at least more practice session in.

"Hey 'Mione! How did revising your essay go? Would you mind going over mine and Harry's?" Ron pestered, shoving food in his mouth.

"Ronald, I will not revise your essay as I know you haven't started yet. And before you ask, no, you may not look at mine."

"Oh, come on 'Mione."

"No. For once the two of you can do your own work. I won't drag you through school any longer."

Grumbling angrily under his breath, Ron turned to Harry next to him, starting another conversation about Quidditch rather than the Potions essay they should be discussing. Hermione nearly stood to leave, but the sound of owls gave her pause. She wasn't sure if her new pen-pal would respond so soon, but it wouldn't hurt to wait a few more moments. She was pleasantly surprised when Ammy landed on the table in front of her, holding out a leg. Untying the rolled parchment, Hermione fed Ammy a piece of bacon before stroking her head.

 _For the Brightest Witch of her Age_

 _It would be wonderful to have a stimulating conversation, as I'm not surrounded by the most intelligent companions either. Other than my sister the people I'm with are, quite frankly, dumb as doornails. My sister said you are more than welcome to borrow any book you wish. Thank you for understanding the need for secrecy, though I'm sure you'll attempt to discern who I am through our letters. Perhaps I shall tell you if you guess right. I hope you are enjoying the book. I'm sure you've gotten through it. I'm also quite sure you made progress with one day of practice. You are, after all, the brightest witch of your age. Did you know I was also the brightest witch of my age? Whatever you should like to talk about I will always be willing to lend an ear._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Dearest Friend_

"Who's it from 'Mione?" Ron asked, his gaze intently on the letter.

"My personal life and letters are none of your business, Ron and I would appreciate if you would respect my privacy. I would inform you if it had anything to do with you," Hermione snapped, good mood evaporating at the redhead's constant questioning of who sent her what.

"I was just asking. You haven't been yourself lately, I'm just worried," Ron said, shocked at the brunette's response.

Hermione huffed and walked away, muttering a spell to turn Ron's food to ash in his mouth. She hesitated before exiting, watching in slight satisfaction as Ron let his food fall out of his mouth in disgust. It was stomach-churning, the boy's awful table manners. Turning, she smiled to herself, mood slightly lightened again. No one would know it was her, but she did, and that was all that mattered. Deciding to go to the Room of Requirement again, Hermione slipped out of the Great Hall and up to the seventh floor. She would practice the more powerful spells today. She felt it might relieve some of her pent-up stress from dealing with the Golden Gits.

She felt better, sweat glistening on her forehead, and all the dummies utterly destroyed. She could feel the magic moving through her veins and it was thrilling. The power she could feel around her was addictive. She was fairly certain if she looked in the mirror her cheeks would be flushed and her pupils dilated. It would likely look as if she'd been shagging in a broom closet. She could not return to the Common Room like this, people would get the wrong impression. Sprawling on the cool stone floor, Hermione pulled the letter she received this morning from her robe.

Hermione wondered who her new friend was while tracing the creases of the letter with her index finger. She wasn't sure if her new friend had intentionally revealed that information but she was glad; it meant she was one step closer to figuring out who her pen-pal was. She had an idea, but she needed more information before she could be certain. Chewing her lip, she let the parchment go and watched as it fluttered in spirals until resting on the floor next to her.

Taking deep breaths, she tried to steady herself. She imagined the magic flowing out of her with every exhale. With every inhale, she imagined oxygen filling her lungs as if they were balloons. After repeating this several times, she let out a final exhale and opened her eyes. Picking her letter off the floor and tucking it in her robe, she stood and went back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione, do you mind helping me with Charms homework?" Neville asked shortly after she walked into the Common Room.

"Sure, Neville, I'd love to," she responded, a smile on her face at the slightly awkward teenage boy.

"You'll help him with Charms, but not my essay? What's the deal, Hermione?!" Ron nearly shouted.

"I'm helping Neville because unlike you, Ronald, he actually does his own work and only needs me for clarification sometimes. You want me to do your entire assignment. I won't help you because you don't do your own work. You copy me because you don't have the brain cells to think for yourself," she hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. Ron's face turned as red as his hair and he sputtered, not able to come up with a response.

Turning back to Neville, she smiled briefly before sitting next to him. A bit startled, he hesitated before turning to Hermione and explaining the problems he was having with the assignment. Listening intently, Hermione took in all the information Neville provided before explaining what he was doing wrong. Nodding his understanding, Neville thanked Hermione for her help.

It was nearly dinner time, but Hermione wanted to send back the book and respond to the letter she received that morning. Placing it with the other in a sealed drawer, Hermione gathered her writing materials.

 _For My Dearest Friend,_

 _I must admit I was pleasantly surprised by your timely response. I'm sure you're a busy witch, especially if you're surrounded by those less intelligent than you. I have thoroughly enjoyed the book, in fact, I have gone through it twice now. I even had time to practice some of the more powerful spells. It was incredible. I have to confide in you, though. After my practice, I felt like I could feel all the magic around me and I was caught in a stream of it. It was a bit terrifying, I've never felt magic like that before. It was like a humming in my veins, almost like it was singing for me. Do other people feel that when they use magic? It's terrifying but also exhilarating and I find it hard to resist feeling it again. I fear I might lose myself if I am not careful, or if I haven't already. I can tell I am no longer the same girl who blindly followed Harry and Ron around the last few years. I'm scared of what I might become. I hope you can enlighten me on what this experience is. If I may, I would like to request a book on wandless and/or wordless magic from your sister. It has always been a particular fascination of mine, but the Hogwarts library is lacking on the subject-even the Restricted section. I hope you are staying safe in these troubling times._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Brightest Witch of Her Age_

Tapping her wand on her bottom lip, Hermione decided to seal the letter with one of her own spells. If her friend was the brightest witch of their age they should have no trouble working out a counter-charm.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N It's here! I am so excited for this chapter.**

 **Thank you all so much** **. You are wonderful.**

 **A heads up: I have another story in the works! It is not past the development stage yet but I can say it will feature our lovely bookworm and favorite Death Eater. I will be splitting my time but I am far enough ahead that this story will continue to receive daily updates. Once my new story has a bit more direction I will begin the official writing process. I'll give more information (and mayhaps a sneak peak?) as I get closer to actually posting it.**

 **This story is non-canon and all characters and rights belong to JK Rowling**

Hermione held her tongue during DADA more often than not. Considering Umbridge's penchant for horrible detentions, she did not want to call attention to herself more than she did by being part of the Golden Trio. Instead, she was content to pretend to take notes on information she had known for years. It had been three days since she sent the book back and she had yet to receive a new one. She hoped she would have it before Saturday. Despite all the decrees Umbridge announced, Hogsmeade weekends were not yet forbidden, and everyone was excited for the first of the year. She did cancel Quidditch, much to Hermione's quiet pleasure.

"That toad of a woman is bloody awful. How are we supposed to defeat Voldemort if we can't even practice a Protego at school?" Harry complained once they were safely in the Common Room. It was uncommon for him to be so angry, but lately, his temper had been harder for him to reign in. He had problems with his scar aching and had been having weird dreams regarding some weird orb.

"Why don't you start a secret club? You've fought Voldemort before, even if no one believes you. You're a talented duelist Harry," Hermione absently responded, focused on Muggle Studies.

"That's a great idea but how do we get people to join and where do we practice?"

"Just call a meeting while in Hogsmeade. Use the Room of Requirement to practice."

"You're bloody brilliant, you know that?"

"As a matter of fact, I do Ron."

Ron mumbled something Hermione couldn't hear, and to be perfectly honest, she didn't much care. She couldn't fathom what possessed her to think she liked the boy in more than a friendly way just a year ago. The two boys were dunderheads, completely unable to solve their own problems. She wondered if giving away her secret training room had been a good idea.

A tapping on the window next to her pulled her away from her thoughts. At this time in the evening, it was rare to receive mail. Most often it waited until morning. Her heart leaped at the thought that it might be her next book and letter. She hurriedly opened the window, watching as Ammy perched on the table. A book was placed in front of her, bound in grey leather, again with no title. Untying the rolled parchment from the bird's leg, she couldn't help but smile as the bird flew away before shutting the window.

 _For the Brightest Witch of Her Age_

 _My deepest apologies for not sending a reply earlier. I hope you understand that I have many things to oversee in these troubled times and that you will forgive me. There was also an urgent family matter to deal with, but all has been taken care of. The charm you placed on the letter was brilliant, one of your own, I assume. I had a fair amount of trouble getting past it, well done. It's no wonder everyone praises your intelligence. To answer your questions, what you felt when casting those spells is not entirely out of the ordinary. Some of the more talented witches and wizards have learned to sense magic, I believe some used to even see it, but that is quite rare nowadays. However, know that you are not alone in your feelings. I, too, have nearly been swept away by the stream of magic. It is difficult to maintain a sense of self. Darker magic is typically the most addictive, because of the feel of magic pumping through your veins. Even lesser witches and wizards feel it, though they do not feel it to that extent. Rest assured you have not yet lost yourself. When you have, you will no longer wonder, the world will simply be a haze of magic. As for not being the same person you were, that is highly likely. I daresay, however, that you are becoming who you were always meant to become. If you continue to feel a slight buzz around you try to focus on it, each person has their own distinct feel. See if you can identify people by their magic alone. As for the book, after much deliberation, my sister and I decided on one that we believe most suited your request. There are multiple types of books on wordless and wandless magic in our libraries. Should you wish for more, you need only ask. I found it incredibly thoughtful that you care for my safety without knowing my true identity. I am quite safe at the moment, but things are subject to rapid change in these times. Enjoy the new book, Hermione._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Dearest Friend_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief having confirmation that she was not off her rocker yet. Her biggest fear was losing her sanity and, by proxy, her rational mind. She also noticed a few new clues as to who her pen-pal was. The witch had said she might tell her if she managed to guess right. Hermione felt that she was close to knowing her friend's identity, she just needed one more clue.

However, Hermione could only resist unknown knowledge for so long and found her hands opening the book before she thought otherwise. It did not take long to lose herself to something she could never learn about at Hogwarts or with the Order.

 _Wordless magic is significantly easier than wandless magic. A wand is a channel for magic to go through, allowing a witch or wizard to properly manipulate thought to magic. Magic without a wand can be extremely dangerous if not learned properly. It can severely damage the caster's body if they do not allow the magic to flow as it would if wielding a wand. Simultaneous wandless and wordless magic is incredibly rare, as it eliminates two important channels for magic. Any witch or wizard attempting such a thing should practice each individually. Both take long amounts of time to master, depending on skill level and magical ability, but this book will serve as a guide to the basics of both._

Breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning was chaos. Hermione arrived nearly last, as she had run and showered before joining everyone. Everyone was abuzz with excitement for the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. It wasn't until the _Daily Prophet_ arrived that she even tuned into her fellow Gryffindors.

"Bloody hell," Ron murmured, staring at the front page, eyes as big as his plate.

At Hermione's inquisitive glance, Neville spoke up, "Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange were both killed by Aurors when they were on a raid for You-Know-Who. Well, the _Prophet_ doesn't say that's what they were doing, but why else would they have been terrorizing muggle neighborhoods?"

"Wait, the Lestrange brothers?" Ginny butted in, nearly tearing the paper out of Neville's hands to read it. He didn't say anything about Ginny's lack of manners, merely sighed and went back to breakfast.

"Oh my gosh," she muttered to herself, conclusion settling into her mind. She hastily grabbed parchment and a quill before scrawling two words, keeping away from prying eyes.

 _Bellatrix Black_

Hermione chose Black instead of Lestrange because she had the feeling Bellatrix never cared for Lestrange. She knew she couldn't know what the older witch was thinking, but it felt right. She hastily sealed the letter with another of her own charms, remembering the witch had mentioned it was troublesome to get past. She made sure this one was even stronger, not wanting the letter to get into the wrong hands. Shoving the parchment into her robes, she quickly focused in on the conversation.

"You alright, 'Mione? You look a bit pale," Harry asked gently.

"Fine. I just remembered I left my Potions textbook in the Tower. I'll meet you guys in class," she lied, abruptly leaving the hall and going instead to the Owlery. She was confident she had the right answer, but she wasn't entirely certain she wanted to know.

Hermione struggled to sit through the rest of the day's classes. She was on edge waiting for the response. She hoped all day that it would come at any moment, but it was nearly dinner and she still hadn't heard back. She could not stop the doubts from whispering in the back of her mind, despite how sure she was. She just wasn't positive she could handle the answer. A tapping on the window next to her snapped her back to the nearly empty Common Room and she opened the window. Her hands shook slightly as she untied the parchment.

 _Does that scare you?_

It was all the answer Hermione needed. Her pen-pal was none other than Bellatrix Black, notorious Death Eater and the Dark Lord's Lieutenant. She had to think about how she felt about that. Did it scare her? She didn't think so. Even knowing who it was, she couldn't stop the rush of her magic at receiving the letter. She wasn't scared, she was thrilled. She had the opportunity to learn from one of the most skilled witches, why shouldn't she take it? Sure, Bellatrix Black was an insane pureblood fanatic, but was she really? She certainly seemed mostly sane, and she never insulted Hermione. Biting her lip, Hermione made a quick decision to respond.

 _For My Dearest Friend, the Most Faithful_

 _You have given me no reason to be afraid. You have imparted knowledge on me that others would not. The Order would frown upon this knowledge if they knew I possessed it. I find that I cannot bring myself to care. Forbidden knowledge is more enticing than regular knowledge. I would very much like to continue learning from you if you would permit me. I will not reveal Order information, but I will not ask you to reveal the Dark Lord's secrets._

 _I have indeed felt a buzz of magic. It was unnerving at first, to feel something so strongly. I am able to recognize Harry and Ron and I'm getting better at discerning crowds. There is also a faint magical trace on the letters you write me. You might want to reduce that, I would hate for you to be caught should our letters be intercepted. It is distracting at times, to feel magic. It is difficult to block it out. Like in the Great Hall, there are so many people I feel like I walk into a wall whenever I enter. Is there anything I can do to alleviate this? I think I might go crazy with the intensity of it._

 _I'm sure you know people are saying you're insane, but in our letters, you seem sane. That is to say, are you truly what people think you to be? If you are insane, it's nice to know that you haven't lost your mental prowess. It gives me hope that, should I go insane, I won't lose my intelligence. I do have to wonder though, given your ideals, why are you exchanging letters with a muggleborn? You've never even referred to me as such. Why share your extensive knowledge with someone you believe is inferior?_

 _Stay safe,_

 _The Brightest Witch of Her Age_

Sealing the letter, Hermione wondered when she grew comfortable with the idea that she was talking to Bellatrix Black. Ammy was still perched on the table, not having flown back to the Owlery. Smiling at how intelligent her owl was, Hermione tied the letter and sent her off, mind abuzz with thoughts. She couldn't help but worry what would happen if anyone found out she was exchanging letters with the most notorious Death Eater.

 _I just won't let anyone find out_ , she thought, determined to protect her friend's secret. She couldn't lose the only person that supplied her with any knowledge she requested without judgment. Hermione thought back to the conversation she had with her parents the last night she spent with them. The magic she was learning from Bellatrix wasn't good, but it wasn't inherently bad either. She was more forthcoming with knowledge than Dumbledore. He put the Trio in dangerous situations every year, intentional or not, and they barely scraped through. If she was going to survive this war, she needed to know everything she could, regardless of whether it was so-called dark magic.

"Hermione, are you gonna go to the Great Hall with us?" Ginny asked. She was standing by the door; Harry and Ron had gone ahead. Standing up, Hermione smiled at the youngest redhead. Ginny linked their arms before telling Hermione about boys and how oblivious they were while walking to the Great Hall. Hermione laughed at her friend's exasperation, not entirely listening, but paying enough attention to respond. Hogsmeade was two days away, and Hermione knew Harry would need her help convincing people to join them. He lost a lot of credibility after declaring Voldemort had returned. He was the talk of the newspapers, as well as Dumbledore, and a lot of people refused to believe Harry. She was less worried about giving up her practice room now that she had a wordless and wandless magic book. She still wanted to be discrete, but she wouldn't be flinging destructive spells around. At least, not yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N If you've been here since the beginning thank you for sticking it out. If you're just joining us, welcome! I know how difficult it is to find Bellamione stories that update frequently, if at all. I'm so pleased you guys are enjoying this!**

 **Regarding Narcissa being the one to send the books. It couldn't have been Bellatrix because she was in Azkaban at the time Hermione received it. I will say that what Bellatrix knows, Narcissa knows. Everyone has a role to play and all will be revealed in due time. Just wanted to clarify before moving on with the story.**

 **I hope you continue to stay with me through this story. Thank you for reviewing/favoriting/following this story. It really makes my day. For those of you that are just reading, I'm a firm believer that no news is good news. Happy reading! :)**

 **This story is non-canon and all characters and rights belong to JK Rowling**

Hermione was tired of listening to Harry bumble through his speech to the other students. The building was filled with people curious about what he had to say, and he was making an utter fool of himself. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, whether you believe Harry or not doesn't matter. What does matter is that thanks to Umbridge, we aren't learning what we need to know. How are we supposed to be Aurors if we can't defend ourselves in a fight? How are we supposed to be valuable members of society if the Ministry won't let us learn what we need to? It's time to step up and take our education into our own hands. The Room of Requirement will be the perfect place to practice without getting caught. I have faith that it will show itself to one of us because we are in need of it. The Ministry may control the rules, but the castle has always had the students as its priority," Hermione cut in, effectively ending Harry's floundering.

People stared at her and she resisted the urge to squirm. Most were shocked at the usually quiet bookworm's speech. A few looks were exchanged before the first person stepped forward, signing their name on the parchment. This broke the spell that the other students seemed to be under and they all clamored to sign their name. They knew Hermione was right, but secretly, they were grateful she wasn't going to be the one teaching them.

"Thanks 'Mione. I doubt anyone would have joined if you hadn't said anything," Harry whispered.

"We've got your back, mate," Ron cut in, a boyish grin on his face.

 _Not that you did anything,_ Hermione thought to herself. She nodded to Harry, a small smile on her face. She was frustrated with how helpless the two boys were, but she felt like it was her duty to help them. That didn't mean she had to enjoy it, and she doubted Harry and Ron enjoyed always being saved by a muggleborn girl. They never said anything about her blood status, but she could tell they were annoyed at constantly being bested by her.

"I'm going back to the castle. I'd like to get a head start on this week's homework," Hermione said, taking her leave of the two boys. Truthfully, she had finished up to Christmas, but she wanted time to herself to practice and read. She knew the castle would be quiet because most students were at Hogsmeade, so this would be the perfect opportunity.

"Do you ever stop doing schoolwork?" Ron whined, clearly annoyed at her for not staying with them. She frowned, not giving Ron a response as she walked out the door, hearing it slam behind her. The slam satisfied the darker side of her, a subtle outlet for letting out her frustrations. Not for the first time, she wondered if she would be able to keep Harry and Ron alive, not because she was incapable, but because she was unsure if she wanted to.

The castle was blessedly quiet. The Gryffindor Common Room was deserted. No one was on the seventh floor at all, making it incredibly easy to access the Room of Requirement. It was almost too easy to lie to Harry and Ron. She was never the best liar, but they were so oblivious to the world all she had to do was say something about schoolwork and they'd believe her. She supposed she couldn't fault them though, it was no secret she was always learning. That didn't mean people had to know she was learning magic most adults didn't know.

 _In order to cast wordless spells, you must center yourself, find your magical center. You must always know the intention of the spell you are about to cast. Should you hesitate, the results could be disastrous. You must mold the magic to what you desire it to be, much like normal casting, but your intention isn't said, it is felt. You must feel it through your entire body and channel it through your wand. Wordless magic does not come easy, but if you find yourself getting frustrated you must stop and recollect yourself. Casting while unstable can cause serious harm._

Hermione rose from her cross-legged position on the floor, her wand dangling from her fingertips. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, letting go of the tension she felt and turning it into intention. After a few moments, Hermione opened her eyes and focused on her target. She held her intention within her entire body and dipped into her magic. With a flick of her wand, a spell shot out and barreled into the dummy she focused on, effectively knocking it back.

She could feel the air crackling with her magic, and she knew she could not lose herself in it, but resisting only made it harder to ignore. She would need to learn how to deal with it and wondered if Bellatrix could give her any advice. At that moment, she realized she had not yet received a response from the Death Eater.

 _What if she no longer wishes to teach me? Should I write her again, in case she simply forgot to respond? But if she doesn't want to teach me anymore it wouldn't do any good. I'll just have to wait until she responds. She might not be safe enough right now, and I'm quite sure she can't let my identity slip to anyone but her sister,_ these thoughts filled Hermione's mind. She absently worried her lip between her teeth before shaking her head to clear her mind. Refocusing, she allowed a deep breath to fill her lungs before she continued practicing, working on wordless casting only. She was hesitant to try wandless magic; she was too scared of losing herself.

Hermione was pleased she had done so well with wordless magic. She couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't any trouble with it. The book had specifically said most witches and wizards that could use it took several tries before success the first time. Hermione didn't think she had outstanding magical abilities; she was the brightest of her age because she had a fascination of learning, not because she was particularly powerful. Perhaps because she was so studious and took the time to memorize the information before applying it made her more successful on first attempts.

Returning to the Common Room, Hermione debated what topic she should learn next, assuming Bellatrix would continue supplying her. There was so much she wanted to know, and she was sure any topic she desired would be present in their library. She was fascinated by time magic, but she wasn't sure it would be useful in the coming months. She might like to study Occlumency and Legilimency, especially considering Harry's apparent connection to Voldemort. Those two practices were likely to be useful in the future. Reading people's minds seemed like a bit of an invasion of privacy, but it could be necessary.

 _Bellatrix has been sort of like a drug dealer,_ Hermione mused, a snort passing her lips and a bemused smile gracing her face at the thought. She tried not to laugh at the idea of the most feared Death Eater in a trench coat full of books hiding in an alley. It was such a ridiculous image that she knew if her boggart were to turn into Bellatrix she would conjure that image. She knew at least part of her should fear Bellatrix, after all, the witch earned her reputation, yet Hermione couldn't help but think there was more to the story, especially where Dumbledore was involved. She knew he would never give them the full truth because then he would run the risk of losing some of the Order.

She was broken out of her thought as she entered the cacophonous Gryffindor Common Room. She winced as she felt the magic hit her at the same time the sound did. Hoping she would receive a reply soon, she snuck up to the dormitories, intending to read away from the noise of her fellow lions. She loved her house, of course, but sometimes they were too excitable and there were times she just wanted peace. Hermione wondered once again why the hat put her in Gryffindor and not a different house. She couldn't quite see herself in Hufflepuff, but Ravenclaw would have been a nice fit for her; even Slytherins were cunning which required some sense of mental fortitude, not that she would ever fit in with that house, but she was not thoughtlessly brave as her housemates were.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Something I completely forgot to address. In chapter 5, Hermione calls Voldemort the Dark Lord. This is only because she inherently knows it's a horrible idea to refer to him as Voldemort. She has not officially chosen a side yet and what she is to call him until she chooses is addressed later. Just wanted to put that out there to dispel any possible confusion.**

 **We are (by we I mean you) getting so close to the beginnings of a proper explanation. Patience, dear readers, by so close I mean I'm pretty sure it's next chapter but it could also be chapter 9. They all kind of blend together for me.**

 **I love that you're enjoying this story so far. Well, I assume you're enjoying it if you're still here.**

 **This story is, as always, non-canon and all characters arnd rights still belong to JK Rowling**

It was Wednesday when Hermione received a reply from Bellatrix. She couldn't help the way her magic nearly sung when Ammy landed on the table at breakfast that morning. She hadn't a chance to read it away from curious eyes, so she had tucked it away in her robes. She could feel it practically begging to be opened but she knew she couldn't open it during DADA. That didn't make it easy to sit still, though. Umbridge was horribly boring but Hermione didn't want to have detention with the evil toad of a woman.

While waiting for Bellatrix's response, Hermione had grown adept at wordless magic, having thrown herself into practicing to avoid thinking about the Death Eater. She had not gathered the courage to try wandless magic yet. She had read the book in its entirety, but something about casting without a wand terrified her. Hermione was no fool, she knew both skills would be of tremendous value in the impending war. There were just so many things that could go wrong.

The terse dismissal of the class brought Hermione back to reality, and she quickly packed and went straight to the library, knowing most students would go to the Great Hall or literally anywhere else. She was glad nobody wanted to be in the library. It meant there was always somewhere for her to just be; there was no pressure to be the smartest, no expectations, just silence. Blessed silence.

 _For the Brightest Witch of Her Age_

 _I must admit I am relieved you still wish to exchange letters with me. I worried if you knew, you would turn everything into the Order. I know that you value knowledge, but I did not know if you valued the Order's opinion more. I am pleased you chose knowledge, chose me. I apologize for not replying sooner, I did not mean to worry you with my lack of response, however, I am still recovering from my stint in Azkaban and sometimes I forget this. I hope you will forgive me if I have worried you._

 _In order to alleviate the constant buzz of magic, you must find an anchor. Something must keep you grounded in the real world at all times. The magic will always be there, but having a focus will keep it from being overwhelming. It must be a physical object that you can touch, or else it will not be effective. Mine is a raven necklace gifted to me by my younger sister on my 18_ _th_ _birthday. It holds sentimental value and it's something I can always have on. You will need something like that. With an anchor, you will be better able to discern individual magic. I have heard that rings or necklaces make the best anchor. It should also assist in wandless casting as well._

 _As for my sanity, that depends on the moment, but I'm sure that's the case with most people. Am I utterly off-my-rocker, lost-my-marbles insane? I highly doubt it, though sometimes I wonder. I sense, however, that it's not entirely what you were asking. I shall let you in on a secret, young lion. Nothing in the Dark is what it seems to be, but sometimes the Light is too overpowering to tell._

 _I have faith that you will not lose yourself in magic as you fear. You are stronger than you realize, but it is always good to respect your fear. It keeps you safe. I very much doubt that you will lose your sanity unless something unforeseeable happens that pushes you over the edge. You are standing on a cliff, teetering on the edge, but you are not so off balance that you will fall, and you are not alone. Remember this when you feel too near the edge. It is important you voice all your concerns. If you bottle them up, you will surely fall. I shall always be here to guide you away from the edge._

 _If you would like to know why I chose you, show the Potion Man the back of this letter. He will know what it means. You must, however, be prepared to learn things potentially world-shattering. It could be the very thing that pushes you off the cliff, so don't approach him if you aren't ready to know. If you believe yourself to be ready for the full story, he will tell you, and if at any time you cannot handle it, you may take the time you need before returning. It is not a pretty story, and it will not be held against you if you need time. I have confidence in you._

 _My sister has also informed me that she has chosen the next book when you send back the current one. She has not told me what it is about, but she assures me it will be useful. If you were wishing to choose the next topic, my apologies, but it is unwise to go against her._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Dearest Friend, the Most Faithful_

A smile formed on Hermione's face as she read the letter again. She was immensely happy she had not been cast aside. Bellatrix also offered the other side of the story, something Hermione couldn't deny she desperately wanted. Dumbledore would never reveal the truth, but she had someone who would. Was she ready to know? Maybe not just yet, but she was beginning to see that the Order was not the light she once thought it was.

 _It stands to reason that the dark may be greyer than I thought. I mean, the Order definitely isn't the light they claim to be. Perhaps I should give them a chance like I did with the Order,_ Hermione thought, her lip between her teeth. She wasn't ready to reply to Bellatrix yet, but she had plenty of things to occupy her. The first being to find an anchor before she drowned in the sea of magic that was Hogwarts.

Hermione didn't really have anything sentimental to use as an anchor. If she were honest, the letters from Bellatrix were her most treasured possessions. She wondered if they were suitable. She could just tuck one in her robes and it would be on her when she needed it. It didn't seem like a bad idea, but she worried about someone discovering it or accidentally destroying it. She didn't exactly have a better option, but she would keep thinking about alternatives.

"There you are, Hermione. Are you coming to dinner or are you going to study until you die?" Ginny teased, appearing from around the bookshelves.

"I was just on my way there, actually. Would you like to walk with me?"

"I'd love to. Is everything alright?"

"I'll tell everyone at dinner, I don't want to repeat myself more than necessary. Merlin knows Harry and Ron are dense enough."

"Isn't that the truth," Ginny laughed, tugging the brunette to the Great Hall, but more importantly, food. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the Weasley trait as she walked with her younger friend.

"So, Hermione, what was that letter about that you didn't open earlier?" Ron asked as soon as she sat down at the table. Hermione couldn't help the feeling of anger that nearly bubbled up at his invasiveness.

"If you must know, Ronald, it was a letter from my parents saying that I can't come home for Christmas break," Hermione snapped at him.

"Oh, sorry, 'Mione. But you know mum would be more than happy to have you, right?" Ron quickly said, realizing his mistake.

"I know, Ron, but if it's alright, I'd rather not talk about it right now" she mumbled. She was getting rather good at lying to her friends. It helped that the information wasn't entirely false. Her parents had told her she couldn't come home for Christmas, but that had been at the end of summer. Truthfully, it didn't bother her too much. If anything, she would just stay at Hogwarts over the break, practicing her magic.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N One thing about some of the information in this chapter that I didn't directly clarify, for the purposes of this story, a person's magical essence is most potent in their blood. Yes, it resides within their entire body but a witch would not be so without magic and I felt it fitting for it to be tied to blood. That information would have been in the first book Hermione received which is why she doesn't ask about it.**

 **Once again, thank you all for reading this story. You're truly incredible. I do read all of the reviews even though I don't always address them in the author's note, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I'm glad there was some confusion as to whether Narcissa or Bellatrix was writing to Hermione. It wasn't intentional for it to be able to go either way, in my mind, it was always Bella.**

 **Could it be that there is a new longest chapter? Indeed! Chapter 14 is nearly four times longer than a typical chapter and Merlin does it have so much information. I wanted to split it into smaller parts but it won't flow as well and I didn't want to force breaks when they just weren't there. So, you have that to look forward to in the coming days, as well as a full explanation.**

 **It has come to my attention that I didn't give a reason Hermione's parents said she couldn't come home for Christmas. It's nothing terribly important which is why I didn't add it. She won't be going home to visit her parents because they'll be away for a dental conference. It's not that they don't want her or anything potentially malicious.**

 **This story will always be non-canon and JK Rowling will own this shit until she dies. Also, she's releasing an official book on wands for those of you who haven't seen yet.**

 _Wandless magic is significantly more difficult than wordless magic. The purpose of a wand is to channel magic. If you remove a wand, the magic must be cha_ _nneled directly through the caster. If done incorrectly, the caster can be overwhelmed by their own magic and may lose their sense of self completely. Wandless casting must be practiced with caution and under no circumstances should a novice attempt simultaneous wandless and wordless casting._

 _In order to cast without a wand, you must have no trepidation in allowing the magic to move directly through you. Center your magic and mind and allow yourself time to prepare. You must hold the spell within you until it is fully cast, so it is suggested to start with simple spells first. Do not prematurely release the spell, allow it to dissipate naturally. Do not fall prey to fear or the consequences will be dire._

Hermione knew this information. She had already read it, but she wanted to do so again before attempting wandless magic. She could feel the note tucked in her robe and it brought her a sense of comfort. Steadying herself, Hermione did not draw her wand but instead held out her arm, fingers relaxed but pointed at her target.

" _Wingardium Leviosa,"_ she said, voice loud in the empty room. She could feel the magic rocketing through her veins. She did not fight it, nor did she give in. Nearly releasing the spell in surprise, she couldn't help her slight disbelief that it worked. She caught herself just in time, and instead let it dissipate before she lowered her arm. Wandless casting was _fun_. She couldn't wait to simultaneously cast wandless and wordless spells. Refocusing, she knew she needed to be proficient in both individually before she should even attempt doing them together.

Thrilled with her progress after only an hour, Hermione made the split-second decision to give Snape the message. She was certain he would be working on potions, most likely whatever the toad of a woman requested of him so she could torture the students. She had noticed Harry's hand after he had served detention with the evil cow. Feeling a bit elated from the magic in her veins, she nearly skipped to Snape's potions workspace. She didn't though. She would never skip anywhere.

"Enter," called the monotone voice after she had knocked on his workshop door.

"Professor," she greeted, "I was hoping you might be able to clarify some things for me?"

"Very well, Ms. Granger," he nearly sighed, turning from his potion. Not voicing her questions, she merely pulled out the letter from Bellatrix and handed it to him, back facing up.

"I see," he murmured, looking over the two words scrawled on the parchment. Hermione kept quiet, waiting for Snape to think. She did not wish to irritate the man with her multitude of questions.

"You understand I must confirm what the sender of this letter already seems to know before I can offer you any explanations?"

"I-yes, Professor Snape."

With a brusque nod, he motioned for her to sit, turning back to his potion for a moment. He was glad he had decided to brew it when he did. He pulled an athame from one of the drawers and set it on the table between himself and Hermione.

"I must perform a single test, Ms. Granger. It will require a small sample of your blood, hence the athame, but it shall merely be a finger-prick. Before I continue, do you consent to this test?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. Snape merely twitched his eyebrows up in response. In two smaller cauldrons, he divided the potion equally before removing a small vial of blood from his sleeve and allowing a single drop of blood to drip into one potion. Turning to Hermione, he pricked her finger with the athame, allowing blood to collect on the tip before dropping a single drop of her blood into the other.

"In a few moments, Ms. Granger, the test results will be apparent. Allow me to explain some things to you while we wait. What I have just done is a blood test, but I will not reveal who the other blood belongs to unless the result is positive. We shall know it is positive if the potion inside each cauldron turns the same colour. If it is negative then the potions will be two different colours and you will not receive the answers to the questions you seek. However, the person who sent that letter to you is hardly ever wrong, and I believe the test will indeed be positive. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor."

Snape glanced down at the two cauldrons. Noticing Hermione's expression, he held up a hand to halt whatever she was about to ask. The reaction was nearly complete, and soon they would both have an answer to her question. Looking up at Hermione, he could see how antsy she was to know.

"Would you like to see for yourself?"

"Only if I have your permission, Professor."

"It is your blood test, Ms. Granger, and I know you like to see things for yourself rather than blindly believing what others tell you to be true."

She nodded, sliding off the stool and moving to stand next to Snape. She steeled herself before risking a glance down at the two cauldrons. Letting out a gasp, she stepped back. Both cauldrons had purple potions within.

"The blood sample I used was Morgan le Fay's," Snape said slowly, not wanting to overwhelm the girl. Hermione, for once in her life, was speechless.

"I can see that you are quite shocked by this news. Take a seat."

Hermione collapsed in her stool, still unable to process what she had just learned. Snape set a mug of hot chocolate in front of her and she numbly wrapped her hands around it. She stared into the brown liquid before looking up at her Professor.

"Are my parents-my muggle parents, that is-are they still my real parents?"

"In a sense, yes. But also no. They are the ones who conceived you, but your magic is directly inherited from Morgan le Fay. Biologically, the Grangers are your parents. Magically, you are the sole heir to the le Fay line. Magic tends to get rather complicated. Before she died, Morgana cast a spell that would preserve her magical line. There is a prophecy regarding her descendant. I will tell you what I know of it. But not tonight. You should get some rest; you are welcome to come back anytime during your free time tomorrow and I shall tell you more. It is nearly curfew, so I would hurry to Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione nodded, looking at her hands. She forced them to unwrap the mug as she stood. Her head was buzzing with what she had just learned. Lost in her head, Hermione had no recollection of the walk back to Gryffindor Tower. All she could think of was writing a letter to Bellatrix. She could use the older witch's wisdom. Normally, she'd be angry with Bellatrix for keeping it from her, but she understood that she wouldn't have believed it without proof, and Bellatrix was the one who told her to go to Snape. No, Bellatrix was not in the wrong, but someone was. Someone had hidden who she was and she wanted to know why. She had the sneaking suspicion that it was Dumbledore. The old codger had his thumbs in every pie and was intent on meddling in their lives'. She didn't notice one of the banners ripping in half behind her as she marched into her dormitory.

 _For My Dearest Friend, the Most Faithful_

 _I have gone to the Potion Man as you suggested. Thank you for giving me a choice and allowing me to see the evidence instead of just telling me. I don't think I would have believed you. I am filled with rage at the knowledge that this was purposely hidden from me, most likely by Dumbledore. I still have much to hear before I know more of the truth, but I desperately need to write you. It is distressing that this information was hidden from me for so long. I am in need of guidance._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Brightest Witch of Her Age_

Setting down her quill, Hermione let out a sigh. She would not be able to send the letter until morning unless she broke curfew. She was willing to do that, but she didn't want to get caught. She could really use the walk, though. An idea popped into her head and she only hoped Harry was still in the Common Room so she could ask.

"Harry, do you mind if I borrow your invisibility cloak? There's something I need to do, but I don't want to get caught and risk detention with Umbridge," she asked in a whisper.

"Sure, Hermione. Let me go grab it. I'll be right back," Harry said, vacating his seat to grab his cloak from his trunk. Hermione smiled at her friend's kindness. Harry had not even asked what she needed to do. Ron would have questioned her to no end if he owned the cloak.

"Here you go, Hermione. Don't worry about getting it back to me tonight. I know it's safe with you."

"Thank you, Harry."

She waited until she was out of the tower before slipping the cloak on. She silently cast a modified _Muffliato_ before slowly making her way to the Owlery, the letter clutched in her hand. She only hoped the Death Eater wouldn't take several days to respond to her letter. Hermione had no idea if she could keep herself together that long.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Another day another chapter. Things are about to start coming together.**

 **For the guest who mentioned the other fanfiction re: Morgana that was Fractures and I enjoyed it very much.**

 **I was debating for some time whether I wanted Hermione to be the descendant of Morgana or Merlin, but I decided on the former because it fits the direction of the story better. I knew when I started this story that I didn't want Hermione to be Voldemort's daughter, and I didn't want her to be a pureblood. But I also didn't feel quite right having her as a muggleborn which is where the idea of having a pure magical lineage while also being born of muggles came about. I also had some inspiration from Reign Down to come up with the idea.**

 **As for future chapters, the story is coming together quite nicely. For the most part, I just have to get the rest written down before I am truly finished. Which means (depending on how fast I write, I average about two chapters a day) that perhaps soon I will have an update on the status of the story I mentioned a few chapters ago. I think. It now has a working title and hopefully, I'll have a summary written up soon. I have been keeping track of all my ideas for that story as they worm their way into my head, but this story is my priority at the moment so I have not spent too much time actually writing it. That being said, this story will not have a sequel, but it will be decently long. I wish I had an exact number, but because sometimes I think of things I didn't before it's impossible to know for sure. I honestly don't even want to give an estimate because I'll end up way off.**

 **I hope you are all still enjoying this story.**

 **I'm sure you all know the disclaimer by now.**

 _For the Brightest Witch of Her Age_

 _I am not entirely sure what to say to help in this situation. It is understandable that you feel the way you do. I wish this information had been available to you, but I believe you are right. Dumbledore tends to have his thumb in all the pies and is a manipulative codger. Fret not, young lion. You may always voice your concerns to me; I shall do what I can to alleviate your troubles. I am not certain what the Potion Man has told you yet, but I implore you to get the full story. There will be important decisions for you to make. I will provide advice, however I can, but ultimately, you must be the one to decide. I'm sorry I cannot be more help, lion. Stay strong. I have faith you will make it through this._

 _Sincerely_

 _Your Dearest Friend, the Most Faithful_

Hermione was grateful for Bellatrix's quick response. Ammy had returned right as she had finished her morning run, so Hermione didn't even have to wait for breakfast. The letter made her feel exponentially better, even if Bellatrix didn't think her words were helpful. Her confirmation of Dumbledore most likely being the culprit of her hidden identity didn't exactly quell her anger, though. She would need to hear everything Snape had to say. How much did Dumbledore leave out regarding everything?

Sitting in Snape's workspace was oddly comforting. Even though it was plain, it was comfortable in a way Gryffindor Tower was not. Perhaps it was the organized chaos she related to. She never expected Snape to be the type for anything but strict organization. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense that organized chaos was his preferred method. It was simply too much work to meticulously organize everything, especially since the stress of being a double agent weighed heavily on his shoulders. One could only avoid entropy for so long.

"Welcome back, Ms. Granger. Or would you prefer le Fay?"

"I believe for the moment Granger is most suitable. I'm not sure I'm entirely ready to embrace my ancestry when I have no idea about anything, really."

"Very well. Perhaps after some explanations, you will understand things a bit more clearly."

"I believe you are quite correct, Professor. I do hate to be out of the loop."

"Don't we all. Before we begin I was asked to give this to you."

Snape slid a sealed envelope across the countertop toward Hermione. She was tempted to ask who sent it, but if she opened it she would know. Looking at Snape for permission, after his slight nod, she broke the seal of the envelope. Inside was a letter and a ring. She immediately recognized the penmanship.

 _Hello, young lion. I was recently informed your birthday had passed and I had not the chance to wish you a happy birthday. Better late than never, though. The accompanying ring belonged to Morgan le Fay, so it is rightfully yours anyway, but I thought you might like a birthday present. Unfortunately, I don't know much about it, so I'm afraid I can't answer any questions you may have. I just thought you would like to have it in your possession. It should magically adjust to whichever finger you decide to wear it on._

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that planted itself on her face as she read the letter. Tucking it away, she picked up the ring, examining it carefully. She was touched Bellatrix thought to provide her with it. It was decidedly Slytherin looking, despite having been made long before Hogwarts was founded. Twin iron snakes with emeralds for eyes appeared to be swallowing the other's tail and Hermione recognized it as a depiction of the Ouroboros. Placing it on her right pinky, she was pleased when it shrunk to fit.

"Thank you, Professor, for delivering this to me. It means a lot."

"It was my pleasure, Ms. Granger. I do suggest you place a glamour on it. Are you ready to begin learning the truth?"

"I think I would like to start with the prophecy you mentioned last night."

"That is a reasonable request. Very well. I do not know the exact wording of the prophecy, but I know the gist of it. Supposedly, with the second rising of the Dark Lord, the child of Morgan le Fay shall be revealed. They would be born of muggles but pure of magic as they would be the direct descendant of Morgana because of her final spell. The child shall pave the way to the future, beginning a new era for the wizarding world. That is all I know of it, but I am sure there is more to it than that."

"Did Dumbledore know who I was from the beginning? Was I intentionally placed with Harry to keep him alive?"

"I do believe Dumbledore knows your true identity, though why he tried to hide it I haven't the foggiest. It would not be unreasonable to believe he nudged you towards Potter and Weasley. He is a rather manipulative man, especially when it comes to the 'greater good.' He likely believes if you have a connection to Potter and Weasley you will side with them when the time to decide comes, thus ensuring the victory of the 'light.' They are not as good as they seem and I think you've been starting to realize that for yourself. Both sides of this war will try to sway you. I urge you to know as much as you can before formally choosing a side. You are at a disadvantage, having been misled for several years. Dumbledore likely hoped you would never find out so he could continue to use you as a pawn to protect Potter."

"Professor, how do you suggest I learn about the other side? I fear it would be suspicious if I suddenly started asking questions I shouldn't even have."

"You have the most faithful to discuss with. You also may talk with me. I'm not sure I can answer all your questions, but anything I cannot answer I am most certain she could. You are not without options. In fact, you have already had a taste of what that side offers, have you not?"

"Indeed, I have."

"I thought so. I have no doubt you've made spectacular progress in honing your magical abilities. Even now, you nearly rival Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. You must be careful. If the wrong people were to discover who you are, they would undoubtedly seek your destruction. Never reveal your full hand."

"May I ask one more thing before I leave for class?"

"I assume you mean other than that question?"

"Will you teach me Occlumency and Legilimency? I know you're attempting to teach Harry the former. And I can hardly practice without another person."

"I do not see any issue with that, Ms. Granger."

"Thank you, Professor. This has been most enlightening."

Taking her leave, Hermione reviewed what she had learned today. She had so many questions but knew it was not the time to ask. She needed to fully process this new information. Lucky for her she had Charms class next. After learning the information in the first book, Charms had become child's play, and with all of Umbridge's decrees, they rarely used magic in the classrooms as it was deemed an 'unnecessary risk.' Instead of taking notes, Hermione decided she would reply to Bellatrix's letter.

 _My Dearest Friend, the Most Faithful_

 _I found your letter rather calming even though you did not think you were much help. It eases my fears to know I am not entirely alone. I have felt changes within myself, and I can only guess it is because of my recent exposure to some of the forbidden sides of magic. I find that my temper is much shorter. Is there any way to deal with this? As annoying as they can be, I would like to effectively refrain from hexing my friends into next week. Thank you for suggesting an anchor to help calm down the magic. Until now, I did not have an entirely suitable object, but I made do. You were right, of course. It makes it much easier to stay sane and cast wandlessly._

 _Thank you for the ring. I found it to be rather Slytherin-like in appearance, but I am not as bothered by it as I once would have been. I believe it shall make a perfect anchor in the sea of magic I am submerged in. It means a lot to me that you would think to provide me with it. I have asked the Potion Man to teach me the ways of the mind. He also said you would help me learn more about the other side of the coin. Is this true?_

 _Speaking of coins, in the first book your sister sent, I came across a rather interesting passage on magical potency. I was rather confused as to the meaning of the last sentence. Are you able to clarify what it meant? I have ideas, but I can't be entirely sure, as I do not have enough information on the subject. The second book is complete, and I eagerly await the third. I wish I could choose the topic, but I trust your sister to choose what she thinks is best._

 _Thank you for your faith in my ability to stay on the cliff._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Lion_

Hermione finished penning her letter at the same moment Flitwick decided to end class. Charms was rather pointless if they couldn't actually practice them and he saw no point in forcing students to sit through a lecture they didn't care about. Besides, Umbridge would feel slighted if he dismissed early and all the teachers were passive-aggressively defying her. Dumbledore was Headmaster in name only, he didn't actually possess any power this year. Hermione took advantage of the early dismissal to send out the letter and book before her Muggle Studies class. She was eager for the next tome and didn't want to waste time.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Welcome to the next chapter. Things are getting really exciting. So exciting I barely have an author's note!**

 **Thank you all for being here. It fills my heart with joy to know there are people enjoying this story and I hope you continue to enjoy the coming chapters. Happy reading!**

 **You know the drill.**

"Did Dumbledore know Quirrell was hosting the Dark Lord when we were first years? And what about the basilisk? Surely he was aware of that too?"

"It is highly improbable Dumbledore was unaware of what occurred. He is incredibly controlling despite his relaxed exterior. It was likely a test for the three of you. To see if you were going to be able to survive the war he thrust you into."

"I don't understand. We're just kids. Why are we fighting a war that isn't even ours?"

"Dumbledore is too proud to admit that this series of wars is his fault. He knows he has no chance of defeating the Dark Lord should there be a confrontation. However, he does believe in Potter's prophecy and will do anything to ensure the Dark Lord does not win. That includes sacrificing children. To him, this is all an extreme game of Wizard's Chess."

"How are the wars his fault?"

"Dumbledore met the Dark Lord back when he was a child by the name of Tom Riddle. He was raised in a Muggle orphanage despite being half-blood. The other children were cruel to him because he was so different and that caused him to despise Muggles and his Muggle heritage. When Dumbledore offered him a place among other witches and wizards, he seized the opportunity. In the beginning, Tom only wanted Dumbledore's approval, but Dumbledore never acknowledged his accomplishments. He was foolish for ignoring a young man clearly in need of guidance but at the time he thought it was the best course of action. No matter how well Tom did, Dumbledore continued to ignore him and it drove him to learn dark magic. He had so much anger and hate in his soul that he grew incredibly powerful before anyone realized. He garnered the support of most pure-blood families in his crusade. That was the beginning of the First Wizarding War. The Dark Lord's body was destroyed, but his soul was not and it was only a matter of time before he rose again."

"What about Bellatrix? How did she become his most loyal?"

"I believe that is something you should ask her. I don't know how she would take me telling you and I don't know the full story. I would rather not supply you with false information."

"Right. Different question then. Is Harry a Horcrux?"

"So, you know about those?"

"A little. They were briefly mentioned in the first book I read. It seemed like a logical conclusion that the Dark Lord created them if his body was destroyed but his soul wasn't."

"Indeed. It is possible Potter is a Horcrux, though it is nearly impossible to tell at this point in time."

"What exactly does the Dark Lord intend to do if he wins? I know the Order wants everything to stay the same even though there are obvious problems."

"The Dark Lord wishes to create a society where the value of a witch or wizard lies in their skill. This was not his goal in the First Wizarding War. In the first war he was so blinded by his rage he wanted to destroy everything Dumbledore stood for. After he was vanquished, he had years to think about what he really wanted."

"That's not at all what I was expecting. What about all the purebloods that rally behind him? They want this society too?"

"To my knowledge, yes."

"How come everyone always says the Dark Lord wants to eliminate or enslave muggleborns and half-bloods, then?"

"I do not have a definitive answer for that, but I speculate that the light is twisting the Dark Lord's desire to get rid of the blood-caste system in a way they can use to their advantage. In a way, the Dark Lord does wish to eliminate muggleborns and half-bloods. But not in the sense that he wants to kill them. In the sense that he wants to get rid of status based on blood."

"But what about the raids on Muggle towns and the deaths and everything else?"

"The Dark Lord values loyalty and skill. Many of those killed are people who betrayed him. As for the raids, those happen only to places that attack witches or wizards when they try to coexist. Key facts are purposely left out because Dumbledore can't put his pride aside and admit his way is not the best way. Make no mistake, Hermione. Neither side is what they seem to be. They both have light and dark. The difference is how much they embrace the truth."

"Does the rest of the Order know this information? Do they willingly side with Dumbledore knowing all this or is he manipulating them, too?"

"It is possible some members of the Order are aware of the true nature of the dark side. Moody likely knows. Sirius as well. The Tonks' are likely unaware seeing as Andromeda would probably side with her sisters if she knew the truth. I cannot speak for the Weasley's."

Hermione frowned at this information, twisting the ring she had glamoured to look like a lion with ruby eyes. It was a lot to take in and it was contrary to everything she had been told. She knew it was the truth. Snape lived both sides of the coin and he would not lie to her because the truth would reveal itself in time anyway. She had always disliked Moody and Sirius, and they were never really pleasant to her either.

"Do Moody and Sirius know I'm the heir of Morgana?"

"If Dumbledore knows, it would not be unlikely that they know as well."

"That explains a lot. I got the sense that they never liked me very much. To be fair, I never liked them either. But I kind of got the feeling that they were waiting for me to turn evil. And they were always quick to discount my ideas if it involved even a little bit of magic they weren't accustomed to."

"In that case, they likely are aware. They are also very misogynistic and would hate for a woman to have a better idea than them. Even Dumbledore is more sexist than he lets on. I believe that's enough for today. Your Occlumency is improving at a rate I haven't seen before. Not many can hold a conversation and defend their mind. There are still weak points. Watch your temper, it only makes those points obvious."

"Thank you, Professor, I will continue to work on that."

Hermione had taken to working with Snape in the mornings before her run. This was the first day she was able to keep up her barriers while having a conversation. It had been vexing at first. Snape was extremely adept at Legilimency and Hermione was easily lost in her thoughts and at the beginning, she dragged him through her head rather unknowingly. Snape did not go easy on her. He pushed her past her limit, but never took things too far. She was growing to actually like the Potions Professor. His company soothed Hermione. His demeanor, although harsh on the exterior, was steady and calm, something she needed after everything she had learned in the last week.

Classes were no trouble for her at all, they never were. It was spending time with her friends that was most taxing. If Dumbledore hadn't nudged her, would she still have made friends with Harry and Ron? She had reasoned she would still be friends with Neville and possibly even Ginny because she actually enjoyed their company. But would they have ever talked to her if she hadn't met Harry and Ron? Wouldn't she have just been the know-it-all that everyone secretly despised?

"Hermione, are you gonna join us at The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer? Surely, you're far enough ahead that you can spare an hour or two," Harry asked, watching her critically. He noticed the witch seemed more withdrawn lately.

"That sounds nice Harry. I think I could do with some time away from schoolwork."

"I'll say! We never bloody see you anymore. You're always doing homework and never hanging out with us," Ron whined.

 _Leave it to Ron to ruin a perfectly good moment,_ Hermione thought bitterly.

"I know. That's why this Hogsmeade the three of us are going to enjoy ourselves," she faked. Ron looked about to say something else, but a quick elbow from Harry stopped him. She silently thanked him, sure that if Ron said something she might lose her fragile temper. She really needed Bellatrix to respond so she could deal with this. She was unused to so much anger in her body. Normally, she was a very rational person and did not let her emotions best her. Now, though, even the smallest thing irritated her to no end.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Could it be that all of your dreams are about to come true? To which I say yes, dear readers. We are approaching a very pivotal moment.**

 **There have been a few days where I want nothing more than to post two chapters a day, but I refrain because there has to be some feeling of suspense. That being said, chapters 14 and 15 will be posted in the same day. These are two of the longest chapters in the story, even as far ahead as I've written. Chapter 14 will be posted that morning and chapter 15 will be posted that evening.**

 **A little tidbit about this chapter, it is the only DA chapter and I was originally not going to do any, but an idea came to me so I ran with it and I am actually really happy with it. Some very important things happen in this chapter that I feel would have been out of place otherwise.**

 **The First and Second Wizarding Wars were between Voldemort and the Order (which I'm not sure if it was called the Order at the time) Gellert Grindelwald's Uprising is when Grindelwald tried to take power.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(disclaimer)**

"Conjuring a _Patronus_ requires your strongest memory. Let it fill you as you cast the charm, and if it's powerful enough, it will take a shape. If you can't get it on the first try, don't give up. It takes practice but I have faith you'll all get there," Harry spoke as he corrected the wand positioning of a few students.

Hermione thought for a moment about her most powerful memory. Briefly, she thought it was a memory of her and her parents on a ski trip over Christmas break. They had just had a snowball fight and Hermione had won. Her parents were laying on the snow, pretending to be dead as she held her arms up in victory. It brought a smile to her face before a different memory entered the forefront of her mind. The second letter she received from Bellatrix had said her charm was brilliant. She was used to hearing praise about her intelligence but coming from Bellatrix it meant so much more. She remembered the feeling of pride and elation at the words. Channeling that feeling, Hermione cast the _Patronus_ charm _._

Pure white light shot from the tip of Hermione's wand, pooling together before forming the beginnings of a shape. She kept her focus, knowing if she lost it the form would dissipate. Slowly it grew larger and more definitive. As the light congealed into a shape the other students watched in awe as the pool became a large panther. It sat, licking its paw before looking at its mistress in apparent amusement before play chasing Luna's bunny _Patronus_.

Whispered discussions pricked at her senses as the other members of Dumbledore's Army resumed practicing with renewed fervor. Luna's bunny was sitting contentedly on her panther's head and Luna was staring at them in amusement.

"Your panther is beautiful, Hermione," she airily spoke in the way only Luna could.

"Thank you, Luna. I find your bunny to be quite charming. It seems they enjoy each other's company quite a bit."

"Indeed. I wonder if the interactions of two _Patronus_ charms reflect the casters."

"That would be an interesting study. It is not entirely unreasonable to believe, either. I'd like to think we're friends and it appears our _Patronuses_ are as well. Thy take form based on our emotions so it stands to reason they would reflect how we feel about people."

"Obviously we're friends, Hermione. Sometimes I wonder if we would have met sooner if you had been placed in Ravenclaw. You certainly wouldn't be out of place there. But you have the heart of a lion, you just need to see it. You should not doubt yourself the way you do. When it comes down to it, you will make the right decision. You may be unsure now, but things have a way of working out the way they were meant to. When the time comes, I will be at your side."

Hermione was taken aback by Luna's impromptu speech. It was easy to forget how intelligent Luna was because of the things she said about creatures no one could actually see. There was a reason she was placed in Ravenclaw and she was more perceptive and powerful than people gave her credit for. Luna would make an incredible witch once their roles in life were solid.

"I-thank you, Luna. That means more than you think," Hermione finally said. She wasn't sure how Luna seemed to know but questions wouldn't yield any answers from the strange girl. She enjoyed Luna's friendship and was glad it would continue after her choice was made. Even though the blonde made little sense most of the time, she was very enlightening in her more lucid moments.

Harry's announcement of the end of the meeting for today broke Hermione from her reverie. Umbridge was desperately trying to catch them, so they needed to be extra careful. They would not meet again until after Christmas break. Partly so they could allow the situation to dissolve, but also because mid-terms were coming up and most people would be unable to make it.

After returning to the Common Room, Hermione helped Ginny with her Muggle Studies homework. She had just finished explaining how Muggle pictures were different than their pictures when Ammy started tapping on the window. Making sure Ginny was comfortable with the explanation, she opened her next letter from Bellatrix, setting the book to the side for a moment.

 _For My Lion_

 _I apologize for my absence as of late. Plans need tending to and all that good stuff. I wish I could reveal more but I rather like being alive so, for now, I'll just have to hold my tongue. The Potion Man is correct. I will not lie to you but understand there are some things I cannot yet reveal. If you wish to talk in person meet me at the place where screams scare everyone away on your next Hogsmeade. I'll be there until sunset. The passage you are referring to was talking about soulmates._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Dearest Friend, the Most Faithful_

Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready to meet the most feared Death Eater. She knew she would not be harmed. Her life was changing so quickly and it was dizzying. To actually meet Bellatrix would mean there was no going back. Then she realized the moment she had opened the first book had been the point of no return. She didn't have to pledge her allegiance to the Dark Lord after a single conversation. If she didn't want to, she didn't have to choose either side.

The third book was bound in pristine white leather with gold filigree. Like the previous books, it had no title. Hermione was hesitant to touch the cover because it was in such perfect condition. Reverently, she opened the book, welcoming the distraction it brought.

 _Healing magic is most difficult to perform if a soul has been subject to dark magicks. A soul that has not been tainted by dark magic will be exceptional at healing. That is not to say that those who use dark magic can never use healing magic. There are circumstances where pure healing magic can be cast. If someone the caster loves unconditionally is injured in a way dark magic cannot heal, the dark witch or wizard may be capable of using pure healing. More often, though, those that use dark magic use dark healing, which is not as effective as pure healing. Dark healing will always leave scars that have traces of dark magic, effectively tainting the person healed so they will be unable to use pure healing. Pure healing, however, will only leave scars if the injury is immediately life-threatening and never runs the risk of infection. Both forms of healing have their uses, but it is suggested that those who use dark magicks avoid healing unless there is no other option._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N It's here! The first real meeting between Hermione and Bellatrix. I wanted to have a level of intimacy without them being all over each other because this is a slow burn. I had a few different drafts for this chapter but decided on this one because I felt that it fit the best, especially with future chapters.**

 **We are approaching the double chapter day! I am working hard to stay as ahead as I can so I can continue to give you daily updates while also working on my other story. It is coming along nicely and I hope to have the first chapter up next week but it will not have as frequent updates. This story is my priority and I cannot write fast enough to give two stories daily updates. So, while this story is still in progress, it will receive daily updates and the other will receive weekly. Once this story is complete, I will be able to devote more time to my other story and possibly bring daily updates. For now, it is titled "Monsters" but that is subject to change between now and publication day.**

 **Thank you all for your support of this story. Enjoy!**

Hogsmeade day began with a blanket of fresh snow covering the grounds, the cold, early December air invigorating all who ventured outside. The younger students busied themselves with magical snowball fights and building snowmen while they had the freedom to do so. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were observing with amusement twinkling in their eyes. They chatted and laughed on the walk to The Three Broomsticks. It was a nice change of pace, considering the strain of Umbridge's decrees. The three friends had not gotten on so well since their third year. They were relieved to know that no matter how difficult things became, they would still be the Golden Trio.

The Three Broomsticks was alive with conversation. The freshly fallen snow had put everyone in a childlike mood, it seemed. The Trio kept mostly to themselves, wanting to use this rare time to reconnect. Everything felt alive with magic because of the weather and it was infectious. Hermione found that all her worries and stresses had eased considerably. She had missed being like this with Harry and Ron. It reminded her of why she stayed by their sides.

It did not last much longer than an hour, unfortunately. Harry had spotted Ginny with an admittedly handsome Hufflepuff and his mood immediately darkened. Ron did his best to bring the smile back to Harry's face but his efforts were fruitless. Hermione knew when Harry was in one of his moods he just had to sulk it out before he would feel better.

"I have genuinely enjoyed our time together you guys, but I have to get new parchment and quills. I'll see you at dinner, yeah? Try not to dwell on it Harry, I'm sure they're just friends."

"Catch you later, 'Mione."

"Bye, Hermione."

Leaving the two boys to do whatever it was they normally did, Hermione actually did stop at Scrivenshaft's for more parchment and a new set of quills. All her letter writing on top of note-taking had diminished her supply. The quills were a gift for Bellatrix. Hermione nervously spun her ring on her pinky finger. She was anxious to meet the Death Eater, but she could not back down now. She would never forgive herself if she let this opportunity pass.

The Shrieking Shack sat away from Hogsmeade. Even some adult witches and wizards feared the rumors about the decrepit building. Hermione knew better, this was, after all, where they had first met Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They also very nearly became werewolf food. She held no trepidation as she entered the supposedly cursed building. She knew Bellatrix was here, she could feel the older woman's magic as she shut the door.

"You know, I've always despised Gryffindor colors but I must say they look great on you," a voice whispered in her ear. Inhaling sharply, Hermione spun on her heel. She had not expected Bellatrix to be so stealthy.

"You should give them a try sometime. They'd suit you rather well, I think," Hermione responded, eyes traveling over the witch in front of her.

"You should see me in my house colors then."

"It's not too hard to picture. Truthfully, you'd look beautiful in any color."

Hermione watched as ruby red lips twitched up at her statement. She could feel the slight flush of her cheeks at her statement.

"As much as I'd love to tease you endlessly, little lion, I recall there being some things we need to discuss," Bellatrix said, eyebrow raised and lips quirked in a smile.

"Yes! Right, erm, I have so many questions," Hermione stumbled over her words.

"Sit with me. I will tell you more about how you came to be. You can ask questions after."

Bellatrix led Hermione to a dingy sofa, casting a quick _Scourgify_ before dropping into the seat. Hermione was pulled down to sit next to the Death Eater. She waited patiently for Bellatrix to start, knowing the woman's temper was a thing of legend and not wanting to attract her ire.

"Morgan le Fay was the most powerful witch to have ever existed. This power brought immense fear to the people. At first, she was overwhelmingly good, but the people hated her for what she could do that it slowly corrupted her. She was skilled in all aspects of magic, but especially the Dark Arts. She was not typically a practitioner of such magic, but after King Arthur forced her out of Camelot, she was filled with anger. She had helped him secure his throne and he betrayed her. That was the moment she vowed to bring about his end. She threw herself into the Dark Arts, creating new categories of magic and ultimately losing herself. She became twisted and evil in her quest for revenge. Creatures that spent too much time near her became twisted too. It took several years, but Morgana finally perfected her magic.

King Arthur hadn't realized his greatest mistake until it was too late. If he had addressed his people instead of kicking out his greatest asset, he would have lived to be an old man. As it was, he had appointed Merlin, a wizard of average magical prowess, to be his council. The people adored Merlin because he was not nearly as powerful as Morgan le Fay. When she found out about this treachery, she vowed to level the entirety of Camelot. The people were terrified but they felt justified in their hatred of her. Merlin was no match for Morgana in a fair fight, so he helped King Arthur devise a plan that would result in her destruction but would likely kill them both. It was a foolish plan but they were desperate.

Arthur would keep Morgana's attention in a false peace talk, allowing Merlin time to cast a spell powerful enough to destroy her. Morgana knew of their plan. She had spies within the castle but conceded to the peace talks. During the talk, Morgana had steadily gathered all her power to cast a final spell. Just before Merlin cast the spell to end her, she had cast her own. It allowed the essence of her magic to survive without her body until a suitable heir was found. The magic would bind to a child of Muggles to keep her magical line pure. Before you ask, no you do not have Morgana's magic, just the maternal essence that is passed on from mother to child. When Merlin's spell hit her, it collided with the second spell she had cast, one to kill Merlin and Arthur, effectively destroying all three of them. You know the rest from Severus."

Hermione was quiet for several moments processing the information Bellatrix had so freely given. If Dumbledore knew what she discovered he would no doubt try to deny knowledge of it. The man she had so blindly followed was more deceitful than someone of the light should be. Sitting next to her was the most feared Death Eater in Voldemort's ranks and she had freely given Hermione information. It was so backward she couldn't help the laugh that spilled out.

At the older witch's confused look, Hermione said, "Sorry, Bella. It's just so backward that Dumbledore never tells us anything about what we're getting into and here you are telling me things I didn't even have to ask for. What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Only my family has ever called me Bella. Don't apologize. I prefer it to Bellatrix. I wish we had more time, but you should be getting back to the castle. As for dealing with your anger, just focus on your anchor. Speaking of, I much prefer the original to the glamour," Bella said, resting a hand on Hermione's face to keep her from withdrawing.

"Can I see you again?" she asked, subtly leaning into the hand. It was not unnoticed if Bella's smile was any indication.

"I'll try, lion. Things are about to come to a head on both sides. Be careful," she said, placing a quick kiss to Hermione's cheek before standing and Apparating away. Hermione couldn't help the flutter in her chest and the lingering sensation on her cheek at the older witch's actions. She sat on the sofa for a few more minutes before shaking off her shock and returning to the castle. She did not want to be the last one back, it would raise too many questions.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N It's time for another update! Tomorrow is double update day and instead of one morning and one evening post, they will be back to back because I have Halloween decorations to do.**

 **I understand some of you may not agree with the Arthurian lore I used so I would like to offer a bit of an explanation. I did minimal research only because I am familiar with the traditional lore of Camelot (I was obsessed with knights when I was younger) and I know mine wasn't like any agreed upon lore. It is because, for the purposes of the story, I needed those particular events to take place. About Merlin, he still has a large role to play in this story and he did contribute much to magic. I hesitated when I was writing that chapter to say he had average magical prowess but if you doubt, read the passage from chapter 2 about the correlation between discipline and power. I know that Merlin was a renowned wizard of Arthurian legend and he remains so in this story. Things will come to light in the future about his abilities and talent. If you remain doubtful, PM me and I can give a more thorough explanation.**

 **Exciting events are coming, dear readers.**

 **Enjoy**

"Are you actually gonna spend Christmas with us at the Burrow?" Ron asked at breakfast, hope in his voice. Those leaving would be boarding the train in a few hours and the entire castle was abuzz with excitement. Well, the entire castle minus the Golden Trio and a few others. Arthur Weasley had been attacked at the Ministry and was nearly killed. If it hadn't been for Harry seeing it in his dream and going absolutely mad, Arthur surely would've been killed. As it was, he was extremely injured and it cast a damper on their mood.

"Yes, Ron. Only if it's still alright with your mum. I don't want to put any unnecessary strain on your family."

"As if mum would ever see you as a burden. Morgana's tits, you're practically her daughter," Ginny cut in.

"That's good to know. It would be nice to have a break from all that's gone on with Umbridge being here. I never thought I would want to leave Hogwarts so much."

"No kidding. The woman's bloody mental."

They shared a laugh, unwilling to continue talking about Umbridge lest she find out and punish them. Hermione was glad they had managed to lighten the mood a bit. Harry had been in a funk, blaming himself for Arthur getting hurt, even though he was the only reason he was alive.

Hermione had continued exchanging letters with Bella but had been unable to meet with her again. She still had the set of quills for the older witch but was waiting until closer to Christmas to send them. Despite the distance, they had grown closer and Hermione couldn't stop thinking about the older witch. She knew the signs all pointed to her liking the older woman, but couldn't bring herself to have that discussion. She feared that if Bella knew, she would refuse to teach Hermione and she would lose her fountain of knowledge. To her, it wasn't worth the risk, especially since she was sure the feeling would pass.

"I suppose I should gather my stuff since we're leaving in a few hours. Gin, do you want to come with me?" Hermione asked, looking at her younger friend.

"Yeah, I should probably pack my stuff too," Ginny responded, putting one last bite of eggs in her mouth before standing and joining Hermione on the walk to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione didn't realize how much she missed talking to the youngest Weasley. Ginny had a great sense of humour and never failed to make the brunette laugh uncontrollably. They had just had a conversation about how awful Muggle Studies was because the Professor was boring. Ginny had done a spot-on impression of him and the two girls collapsed in a fit of laughter, tears in both of their eyes and stomachs sore.

"We should get going," Hermione gasped. Unable to speak, Ginny nodded in reply, gathering her trunk and following Hermione to the train. She had decided to bring Ammy with her so she could send Bella her present while at the Burrow. Walking to the Hogwarts express was treacherous. The snow had been trampled so much it was more ice than snow. Hermione ended up casting a no-slip charm so they could actually make it to the train on time.

"My arse hurts," Ginny announced as she plopped onto a seat in their compartment. Harry and Ron laughed, having had a similar experience getting to the train. It had been funny to see some of the witches and wizards slipping on the icy path. Harry took especially great pleasure in seeing Draco Malfoy fall on his arse unceremoniously. His mother would no doubt be appalled at the slew of curses that flew from her only son's mouth. The train ride was filled with conversation and laughter, occasionally punctuated with a fifth member in the compartment. They had not even realized how much time had passed until the train came to a stop at King's Cross Station.

"Oh, Hermione, dear! I'm so glad you decided to join us for Christmas. We're so sorry you couldn't spend it with your family, but we're thrilled to have you!" The Weasley matriarch began as soon as she saw Hermione, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm glad you'd have me, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione managed, crushed by the surprisingly strong witch. Upon releasing Hermione, Molly began fussing over the other children, ushering them to the rest of the Weasley family. Draco Malfoy crossed their path, bumping into Hermione before sneering at the group and continuing to his mother and father. Harry barely managed to refrain from verbally assaulting the boy, it was only upon Hermione's insistence that no harm was done did Harry let it go. She had felt Draco slip something into her robes and recognized traces of Bella's magic, causing a tingle to travel down her spine.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked, watching for nods from the children in her care. Upon receiving the affirmative, she held out the portkey. As soon as her hand touched the portkey, Hermione felt a jerk before she was standing in the living room of the Burrow. She found she had missed the wayward building immensely.

"Dinner will be at half five," Molly announced, effectively dismissing the children while moving to the kitchen to finish dinner. Hermione took this opportunity to take her trunk and owl cage up to Ginny's room. On the way up the stairs, she was acutely aware that she was about to see what Draco had given her and couldn't help the excitement she felt. Hermione was grateful Ginny had wanted to stay downstairs instead of bringing her trunk to her room. It gave Hermione the privacy she needed to see what had been slipped into her robe. Pulling out a small box, Hermione was momentarily confused. She had been expecting just a letter, not something else. Prying off the lid revealed a folded letter and a raven necklace. Confused, she set the box down on the bed and opened the letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _My aunt instructed me to get this to you before the holidays. I'm sorry for the way it had to be delivered but we can't have people suspecting something. The necklace is a portkey that will be active on the 21_ _st_ _of December at 8 am. There are things my mother and aunt would like to discuss with you. Should you decide to use it, come alone. You may bring your wand but do not have it drawn. Aunt Bella said she will not let any harm come to you. You will be free to leave at any time should you decide you are uncomfortable. If you decide not to come, that is your choice, but know that you will likely not have an opportunity like this one again._

 _Draco Malfoy_

Hermione eyed the necklace, considering the note Draco had given her. Bella must have made the portkey knowing she would recognize the magic. She did not have to think about going, she already knew she could not resist the chance to learn more about everything. She also wouldn't deny that she was looking forward to seeing Bella again. All she needed to do was come up with a reason to get away from the Burrow for the day.

"Mrs. Weasley, is there a plan for Saturday? I got a letter from an old friend the other day and I'd very much like to go see them," Hermione said at dinner.

"I imagine that would be fine, dear. Are you going alone? Maybe you should take someone with you," the matriarch chirped.

"I'll be quite fine Mrs. Weasley. We'll be meeting in Muggle London so I'll just floo to Diagon Alley and go from there," Hermione soothed, hoping the kind woman would buy her lie.

"Of course, how silly of me. You'll be perfectly fine. You're a capable witch."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Today is the day! Two chapters at once! I am so excited to post these. This is still the longest chapter out of all I have written. I love the tender moments between Bellatrix and Hermione and I decided to take this opportunity to take a small but significant step forward with their relationship. Baby steps, but it's getting there.**

 **Chapter 15 will not have an author's note.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

Hermione hated traveling by floo. It was disorienting and she always had to brush the soot off her clothes. Not to mention if you breathed the wrong way you'd end up with a lungful of floo-powder. It was disgusting, but she didn't have another choice. She wasn't certified to Apparate yet, and she wouldn't try it because she was too afraid she'd splinch herself. She would have just used the portkey but she had told everyone she would floo to Diagon, which also meant she had to floo back.

It was nearing the time when the portkey would be active as Hermione stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron. She wasn't worried about being seen, most people were spending time with family in their homes, especially so early in the morning. Idly playing with the necklace, Hermione felt the sudden sensation of traveling by portkey. Draco had been right; 8:00 am on the dot it had activated. Blinking at the abrupt change of light, Hermione was met with the sight of a pacing Bellatrix and a stoic Narcissa.

"Bella. Stop your infernal pacing. We have a guest," the Malfoy matriarch said icily, glancing at Hermione's Muggle clothes disapprovingly. At the command, Bella's lip curled up in distaste but she could not help the smile that worked at her face knowing Hermione had decided to come.

"Glad you could make it, lion. I do so miss our talks," Bellatrix said, turning to face Hermione with a smile. Hermione suspected it would make any other person shake with fear, but she knew Bella would never harm her.

"Hi, Bella. Madame Malfoy. Thank you for having me in your home."

"Nonsense, Hermione. Please, call me Narcissa. No need to be so formal. You are, after all, among friends. I take it you have been enjoying the books?" Narcissa replied, all ice melting from her tone.

"Very much so. I do believe I would not have happened across them in school or a store. Thank you for trusting me with them. I finished the third one. I thought you might like it back and I found it fitting I return it in person so I can properly thank you. I found it very insightful for different methods of healing. I have a question, though. How did you-I mean, why-" Hermione struggled to finish the question she was trying to ask before Bellatrix interrupted her.

"Why did my sister send those books to you, one everyone believes to be a muggleborn?"

"Yes."

"I knew your true heritage. It stands to reason that my sister would as well. I could not send the books because I was in Azkaban, so Cissa sent them in my stead."

"But, how did you know?"

"Well, that is why we're here. I must warn you, there are some rather unsavory characters in my Manor for the time being. Stay close and no harm shall befall you. I'm sure Bella would hex them into oblivion if they so much as look at you wrong," Narcissa said airily, leading them out of the foyer to another, more private room. Hermione was no fool, she knew the unsavory characters Narcissa was referring to were Death Eaters. It was mildly terrifying, knowing she was likely in their base of operations, but she also couldn't help the tingle of excitement that traveled down her spine. She could tell Bella knew what she was experiencing by the wolfish grin and gleaming eyes that would occasionally focus on her.

Narcissa led them to the library and honestly, Hermione didn't think she ever wanted to leave. There were walls of books, some could be found at bookshops but others had to have been passed down within the family. She couldn't help but gape in awe at the sheer number and diversity. Everything she could ever want to know would no doubt be contained within these four walls. Running her fingertips over the spines, Hermione was brought back to the impending conversation by a light touch on her shoulder.

"Do you want to sit down?" Bellatrix asked, gently guiding her away from the books. "You can look later. There are some things we need to discuss." She wasn't forceful in her actions, but she was firm enough that there was no room for argument. Hermione couldn't help but cast a longing gaze at the books as she sat down on a sofa between Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"You have a very wonderful library."

"If you think this one is impressive you should see the Black family library. I'd love to give you an in-depth tour," Bellatrix said with a wink before her sister could respond. Hermione's face turned a light shade of pink at the insinuation, earning a laugh from Bella who in turn, earned a stern look from Narcissa.

"Yes, the Black library is quite impressive, but there is not as much diversity in subjects. That's not what we're here to talk about," Narcissa said, effectively steering the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"What are we here to talk about? Draco didn't tell me much in the letter."

"We are here to talk about you, Ms. Granger. Unless you are preferring le Fay these days, but I see that as unlikely," Voldemort spoke, seeming to glide into the room before sitting on the seat across from the three witches. Hermione froze, unsure what to do. Her entire body was rigid and screaming at her to run from the dark wizard. Her mind, however, told her to find out what he knew, what Dumbledore would likely never tell her. Bella seemed to sense her distress because she soothingly rested her hand on Hermione's forearm before whispering in her ear.

"If you wish to leave, no one will make you stay. Understand that if you leave now, there will be no guarantee you will have a chance to learn this information should you change your mind. The choice is yours, little lion."

Hermione shivered slightly at the older witch's hand on her arm and breath on her ear. Closing her eyes, she reminded herself that she was indeed a lion and gathered her courage. Taking deep breaths to force herself to relax, Hermione felt Bella move away slightly at the change in her demeanor and quickly grabbed the Death Eater's hand. She was a Gryffindor for a reason, and she would not be afraid. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix promised they would let no harm come to her and she was free to leave if she felt the need to. That didn't mean she had to lose her only sense of comfort.

"I'm not entirely sure how I should address you. I am not your follower, so calling you 'My Lord' does not seem appropriate, but I am not foolish enough as to use your name. What shall I call you?" Hermione spoke, opening her eyes. Voldemort blinked in mild surprise at the young witch in front of him. Truth be told, he had expected the girl to attempt to hex him, or at the very least run. It seemed he did not give her enough credit.

"I have many names Ms. Granger, but you may call me Tom for now."

"Very well, Tom. You may call me Hermione. Granger doesn't feel quite right anymore, but I am still hesitant to take the le Fay name."

"That is understandable, indeed. I'm sure you have a great many questions you wish to have answered. I shall do my best, as will Bellatrix and Narcissa."

"I do have questions, but I'm not entirely certain where I should start."

"I often find that the beginning is as good a place as any. Bella has already told you of Morgana's rise and subsequent fall?"

"Yes. There are still some things I don't quite understand. Snape told me what he knew of the prophecy, but it wasn't much. But how do you know of it? And how did Bella and Narcissa know who I was? Why did Dumbledore not tell me my heritage? I was placed in Gryffindor, but how much does he have to do with that to keep Harry and Ron alive? Or was it just a stupid coincidence? Why-"

"Slow down, little witch. We can only answer so many questions at once," Bellatrix interrupted, giving Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze. She took a deep breath and looked at Tom, waiting for the wizard to reply.

"I know of your prophecy only as it pertains to me and, to an extent, the Black sisters. There is more to it than even I am aware. Make no mistake, Hermione, Dumbledore fears what could happen if you knew your heritage. Personally, I find it rather foolish he hid it from you, instead of allowing you to embrace it. His meddling knows no bounds, so he very well could have influenced your sorting. From what Bella has told me and from what I have seen for myself, however, indicates that you are a lion at heart. Not many would willingly sit with the Dark Lord and his most faithful. There are no stupid coincidences, I believe you were placed where you were meant to be. You may not have the typical senseless Gryffindor bravery, but you are no coward."

"Thank you, Tom. You didn't answer one of my questions, though."

"Well, I do not speak for my people, they are more than capable of speaking for themselves. Bella and Narcissa are likely to give a better explanation than I could anyway," he chuckled. The girl was a sponge to soak up any knowledge she could. He watched as Hermione turned to Bellatrix. He had not failed to notice how easily his most faithful had calmed the girl, and how much calmer she seemed around the girl in return. Bellatrix placed a finger to the young witch's lips, simultaneously shocking and silencing the girl.

"You need not repeat your question. Narcissa and I know of your heritage because part of your prophecy relates to the Black family. Cissa, do you have the book?"

"You are lucky I'm so responsible. You'd lose your head if it weren't attached," Narcissa huffed, placing a black leather book in Hermione's lap, opened to the subject of interest.

 _The Heir of Morgana shall bring the darkest Black from the edge of insanity_

 _The darkest Black, with magic of dragons_

 _Will keep the Heir from plunging into madness_

 _The youngest Black shall place the first stone in the Bridge a month before the Heir comes of age_

 _The Heir will be the Brightest in a den of Lions_

 _The estranged Black shall place the last stone in the Bridge_

 _The Heir must be the one to cross the Bridge_

 _Once the Heir and darkest Black are united, not even Death shall separate them._

Hermione stared at the passage, reading it several times. She hated Divination but for the most part, she understood what it was saying. She couldn't keep a hold of her emotions any longer, she had bottled them up for too long and they exploded.

"What the fuck does all this even mean? I'm the heir of Morgan bloody le Fay and I'm magically bound to Bella! I've been lied to for my entire life by the people I trusted unquestioningly! I have absolutely no idea what the fuck anything means anymore and I can't even say I know who I am because I don't! I thought I understood what was happening and I thought I could handle this in a logical manner but this is bloody ridiculous!"

Hermione was interrupted from her tirade by Bella grabbing her shoulders, stopping the pacing the young witch had unknowingly been doing. Hermione didn't even realize she was no longer sitting or that her tone had risen to shouts.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Hermione said, "I apologize for my outburst. This information is simply overwhelming as it has all fallen into my lap rather unexpectedly."

"It is understandable, Hermione. Perhaps we should give you a few moments to formally process this information. Should you need anything, call for a house elf. When you are ready to resume our discussion, have them fetch us," Narcissa said sympathetically. She was mildly surprised at the brunette's language, knowing from Draco that the girl rarely ever swore. Narcissa and Tom rose at the same time Bellatrix began to pull away from Hermione.

"Wait, Bella. Will you stay? Please?"

Nodding, Bella looked over to her sister and her Lord as they exited the room. She had never been the best at offering comfort, usually too lost to the world to notice someone else's distress. Aside from her sisters, no one else was important enough for her to care about. But she could feel the quiet calm that settled over her when Hermione's magical signature was present. That's why she was so glad the younger witch had decided to keep writing her after she was found out.

Hermione slumped into the older witch, resting her head on Bella's shoulder, trying to get her thoughts in order before she spoke. Part of her was furious that Bella had been withholding this information. The other part was more rational and knew if Bellatrix had just told her from the very beginning she probably wouldn't have believed her. And it wasn't as if the information hadn't been shared. There was hardly time during their first meeting and it wasn't exactly something you can do through a letter. Hermione took a deep breath, taking comfort in the Death Eater's cinnamon and pine scent. She couldn't deny the pull she felt to the dark witch. Her magic practically sung whenever she felt the older witch's own magic.

"How do I know how much of this is real and how much of what I feel is because of some prophecy?" Hermione finally asked, voice soft and uncertain.

"Why does having a prophecy make it any less real? Wouldn't that just make it that much more real?" Bella calmly responded, her arms around the younger witch.

"I don't know."

"Well, how about you tell me what you do know, that way we can maybe find an answer," Bella softly suggested, gently guiding Hermione back to the sofa and pulling her down onto her lap.

"I don't know what I know. I don't know that I won't wake up at the Burrow and none of this will have been real."

"How about I start, then?"

At Hermione's nod, Bella continued, "I know that when I escaped from Azkaban my sister said she had finally found out who the Heir was, and I had never felt happier in my entire life until I finally met you in the Shrieking Shack. Exchanging letters with you brought me such a sense of calm. When I feel your magic, the insanity stops and I can just be me. I can still feel it, the instability, but it's no longer the only thing there. When you figured out who I was I was terrified you would stop writing me. I thought my only chance at stability had slipped through my fingers and I was frantic. When I finally got your response, I thought you might have given up waiting for me to write you back and I was in a frenzy. But you kept writing to me, despite it all." She could feel her voice thicken with raw emotion. Bellatrix had never been one for voicing her feelings and fears, but she knew Hermione needed to hear it as much as she needed to say it. She struggled to keep her tears from showing. For the first time in years, Bellatrix felt _vulnerable_.

"Bella. I would never turn you away without knowing the full story. I don't think I could. I don't know what it is exactly, but I _need_ you. We're two sides of the same coin floating in a river of madness with only the other to stay sane. You've never once left my mind and I think that's the only reason I haven't lost myself. Everything is changing so fast and I can barely make sense of it all," Hermione murmured into the Death Eater's neck. She felt the body beneath her shiver slightly and took great satisfaction that she was the cause.

Bellatrix couldn't help the tingle that ran through her with Hermione's admittance of needing her. She needed Hermione just as much, but it felt good to know that her feelings weren't unrequited. She was angry that her lion was so distraught but knew it wouldn't do any good to hex the man responsible for hiding Hermione's heritage. That didn't mean she couldn't do it later. Dumbledore had it coming anyway. He manipulated people like they were pawns on a chessboard. Her Lord always gave people a choice. Sure, he wasn't good, and neither were any of his followers, but they weren't evil. They did not hide who they were like the light did. In truth, both sides were a similar shade of grey.

"I will always be here to keep you sane, lion," Bellatrix said, placing a kiss to the younger girl's forehead.

"I know. Me too, Bella," Hermione mumbled, putting her lips against the Death Eater's neck.

"Are you ready to continue?"

"Can we just sit here for a little longer?"

"Of course."

Hermione nuzzled into the older witch, relaxing significantly. Bella had known exactly what she needed and had given it to her so freely. Closing her eyes, Hermione began going over all the information she knew. She could feel Bellatrix's hand in her hair and around her waist. Despite the horrible crimes committed, Hermione could never be afraid of the dark beauty holding her so close. It didn't matter if all of this was because of a prophecy. All that mattered was that it was happening.

"Bella. Does Andromeda know about the prophecy?" Hermione asked suddenly, sitting up to look at the older witch. She watched her face as she thought, captivated by how beautiful she was. She couldn't help but place a soft kiss at the corner of Bellatrix's mouth.

"I don't think so. The prophecy would not have appeared in the book until after it was made, and that was after Andy was disowned. Unless there is another copy of this book that she actively checks, she couldn't know," Bellatrix finally said. She had been surprised by the tender kiss Hermione had given her without warning. She was tempted to fully capture her lion's lips but refrained because she wanted Hermione to be the one to take that step.

"I think I'm ready to continue the discussion now. But only if I can stay right here. I'm too comfortable to move."

Bellatrix laughed, calling for an elf to get her sister and Lord. She absently played with Hermione's hair while she thought over the prophecy in the book. It made sense that the estranged Black could be Andromeda, but there were plenty of Blacks burned off the tree. Her train of thought was interrupted by the Dark Lord and her sister entering the library again and taking their seats.

"I'm pleased that you've decided to hear the rest of the story, Hermione. I know that this is all a lot to take in. You are dealing with it better than some adults would, I daresay. What else would you like to know?" Tom spoke, not failing to notice the position the two witches had taken up, but not saying anything because he knew Hermione would need Bellatrix in order to stay grounded.

"I want to know why you took Bella as your Lieutenant."

"Ah, that is not what I was expecting. Well, as I'm sure you know, Bella is an incredibly skilled and powerful witch. She was always talented but lacked proper control. When I first met her, she was prone to fits of anger of momentous proportion. I helped her channel that anger into something more productive. She quickly rose through my ranks and never veered from my teachings. She has shown nothing but loyalty and ambition, and I may be cruel at times, but I reward those that deserve it. Bella has never hesitated to stand at my side and I trust her unconditionally."

"How far does my connection to Bellatrix go?"

"That, I do not know. It depends on the power of the two and how close they are when they are fully united."

Hermione nodded. She knew what being fully united would require and that intimidated her. She had never been with anyone before but Bella had been fully accepting of every part of her so far. There was no reason that things would change. If anything, the two would only improve their relationship going forward.

"I don't have any further questions. Is it alright if I stay and explore the library for a few minutes? I have to be getting back soon but I would like a new book."

"That is perfectly fine with me, Hermione. I am pleased that you were not afraid to learn more of the truth. Not many could sit before me and hold a conversation without being afraid."

"You have given me no reason to think I might come to harm. You have not once raised your wand or your voice. You have been nothing but forthcoming with answers to my questions. If I think of anything else, should I place them in a letter to Bella?"

"That would not be a bad idea. Until a side is formally chosen, I do not think it safe for multiple meetings, especially as you are still 'with' the Order."

"Thank you, Tom. Narcissa, do you have any objections to my taking a new book?"

"Not at all. I have a few picked out I think you might like. I shall fetch them," Narcissa said. She stood, observing her sister and the young witch as Voldemort left the room. They made a stunning pair, both complementing the other beautifully. She did not know Hermione's stance on the war, but she hoped the girl would choose in a way that her sister would not suffer. Inwardly, she was pleased with the physical proximity of the two, it bade well for her sister. After so many years of Bellatrix taking care of her, Narcissa wished for her to find happiness. Bella had already suffered so much.

Hermione moved off Bellatrix's lap to get the most recently borrowed book from her bag. She carefully pulled it out and held it in her lap, still marveling at the beautiful cover. She could feel Bella observing her closely.

"What are you doing?" she asked, turning to face the older witch.

"I'd have thought it obvious. Are you certain you're the brightest witch of your age?" Bellatrix teased with a smile.

"Maybe I just want to know what's going through your crazy head," Hermione teased back, placing a hand on the other woman's cheek so she would know it wasn't intended to be hurtful.

"Well, maybe I was just trying to memorize the features of someone I might not see for some time," Bellatrix whispered. Hermione blinked in surprise before placing a kiss on Bella's cheek.

"You might not see me, but I'll always be with you," she said, resting her forehead against the Death Eater's. "I'm right here," she continued, gently touching Bella's chest just over her heart.

"As touching as this moment is, and as much as I love to see my sister so happily in love, I do believe Hermione's time here is almost up," Narcissa said, hating to interrupt the tender moment between her sister and Hermione.

"Cissa-" Bellatrix growled before Hermione place a hand on her bicep.

"It's alright, Bella. I love you too," she said with a light blush. She handed Narcissa the book that was still on her lap before looking at the three on the table. She looked up at Narcissa, waiting for the explanation she knew would come.

"The blue book is a more in-depth exploration of magical theory. I know you enjoyed that part of the first book. Draco told me of a certain Weasley's food turning to ash in his mouth shortly after an angry brunette stormed away. I do believe I've never encountered such a spell. The red book has information on magical essence, something I know you won't be able to find anywhere else. The purple book contains information on all known bonds in the wizarding world."

"Where do all of these come from?"

"They have been in the Black or Malfoy families for generations. There are likely numerous books like these at le Fay Castle."

"A castle? Morgan le Fay had a castle?"

"Yes. Among other things. They are technically yours, but since the Ministry is unaware of your heritage, you will be unable to claim them unless you decide you are ready to embrace your name."

"You don't have to if you aren't ready, lion. It is a big decision and will require some thought. Revealing who you are could jeopardize your friendships. There is no need to make a decision yet."

"Of course. I forget, sometimes, that you are still so young Hermione. Seventeen is hardly an emotionally stable time and you have so much being thrown at you."

"I would like to claim my name sometime, so it is nice to know I have someone to help when I am ready. Thank you, for all that you've done for me, without really knowing me. I think I should like the book on bonds this time around, but I would like to read the magical theory one next. I wish I had more time, but there is an Order meeting tonight. It was announced this morning and I fear I may already be a bit late. But before I go I have something for you, Bella," Hermione rambled, pulling a wrapped package out of her bag. She handed it to Bellatrix who had a confused look on her face.

"Have you never seen a Christmas present before? I'm sorry I don't have one for you, Narcissa, but when I claim my name you may have full access to libraries and anything else you might like."

"That is more than I had hoped for, Hermione. I just want my sister to be happy. I also ask that you give these letters and the Black family book to Andromeda if you get the chance tonight. I shall leave you. You may use the floo when you are finished. Bella will take you to the one in the foyer."

Bellatrix looked at the present in her hand. She had been in prison for fourteen years, and she had not celebrated a proper Christmas in all that time. She was touched that Hermione had thoughtlessly gotten her a present. She marveled at the wrapping, tracing the paper. She was aware of Hermione watching her with a smile on her face and couldn't help but look up at her.

"Am I to open it now? Or do I have to wait for Christmas?"

"Whatever you want, Bella. It's your present."

"I'll open it now. I've never been a patient person. You are, of course, one of the few exceptions."

Hermione watched as Bellatrix gently tore at the wrapping paper as if it would vanish if she wasn't careful. A smile pulled at her mouth at the Death Eater's actions. She hadn't lied when she said she loved Bella. She did, and she was pleased to find that the thought didn't scare her anymore. Things were moving fast, but Bellatrix would never push her for something she wasn't ready for. She could see it on the other witch's face. She was conflicted about which side to choose. They both had their issues, and neither were good or bad.

"Thank you, Hermione. I love them. I haven't had my own personal set of quills in years. I've been borrowing Cissa's but now I can use my own. I just wish I had a present for you," Bellatrix said, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"You've already given me so much more. You gave me answers when no one else would. You're the only present I could ever want," Hermione stated, gently brushing her lips over the dark witch's Azkaban tattoo. Bella's eyes fluttered closed and she sucked in a breath at the pure _love_ Hermione poured into the action.

"You're too good to me. Come on, you've got to get back before people start to get too suspicious."

Before they left, Hermione handed Bella her necklace back. She had not missed the significance of the Death Eater using her anchor as the portkey.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in the Burrow. She knew the Order wasn't meeting here, but she wanted to see if the Weasley's were waiting on her before she went to Grimmauld Place. Ginny was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea in silence.

"Hey, 'Mione. Everyone else went ahead but I wanted to wait up for you. Did you have a good time with your friend?" Ginny asked in between sips of tea. She knew there was something she wasn't telling them, but Hermione was known for her good judgment and Ginny trusted the witch to tell them when she was ready.

"I did, thank you, Ginny. I didn't mean to be gone so long but we got caught up in conversation. Is everything alright?"

"I dunno. Harry's being a proper idiot and I can't help but wonder if I'm wasting my time chasing after him."

"All I can say, Gin, is that the right person won't leave you guessing."

"You speaking from experience?" Ginny asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Would it matter?"

"It might make me feel better."

"Yes, the whole world should bend to your whim to make you feel better," Hermione teased, sitting next to the youngest Weasley.

"Absolutely. That wasn't a no, though," Ginny said with a smile, bumping Hermione's shoulder.

"It wasn't a yes, either."

"I'll take what I can get."

"I suppose we should get going, then."

"If it makes you feel better," Ginny teased. They shared a laugh before entering the floo. Hermione never ceased to make her feel better and had always been her confidant when she needed.

Stepping out of the floo, the two young witches noticed the tense atmosphere. Andromeda and Sirius were face-to-face, arguing with each other over something. Tonks was next to her mother and Mad-Eye was next to Sirius, the only two in the room to have chosen sides. Everyone else was off to the side watching.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, breaking some of the tension.

"Nothing that concerns you, girl," Sirius snapped.

"On the contrary, Sirius, as part of the Order and the only reason Harry and Ron are even alive, I think it is my concern. Especially when no one else is attempting to rectify the situation. So, I'll repeat myself. What is going on?" Hermione asked again, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Let it go, Sirius. She didn't mean anything by it," Andromeda stated, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Let it go? She has blatantly disrespected me in my own home. I don't have to let you in here. In my house! You should be thanking me, woman!"

"Sirius! This may be your home, but need I remind you that you willingly gave it to the Order and are hardly more than a dog on the run. Whatever has happened, just forget about it," Hermione cut in, understanding that something had passed between Sirius and Tonks.

"Stay out of this!" he snarled.

"Easy, Black, your inner mongrel is showing," Hermione taunted. She didn't necessarily want to provoke the unstable man, but she was tired of giving into other people's will and was sick of his misogynistic attitude. Subtly placing Ginny firmly behind her, Hermione already had a silent _Protego_ in place as Sirius drew his wand and cast a spell. It rebounded and hit him square in the chest, stunning him momentarily.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. What did you do?" Ron asked, earning a smack from Molly at his language.

"I defended myself from an attack made by a hostile and clearly unstable wizard. Sirius, I hope you will think twice about blatantly attacking me. I may be young, but I am not the brightest witch of my age for nothing. As for whatever Tonks accidentally did, I sincerely hope all is forgiven lest this situation repeats itself," Hermione said calmly. She severely disliked the man and took great pleasure in putting him in his place. Continuing to the dining room, Hermione merely raised an eyebrow at everyone as a way of asking if they were coming.

Shaking off their shock at the abnormally assertive witch, Dumbledore was the first to react. He was not entirely pleased Sirius had acted so rashly, but he had not disagreed that Tonks was out of line, which is why he hadn't stopped it. He was a little disconcerted by Hermione's behavior. The witch normally preferred to stay in the background as a mastermind rather than being an active participant. He had noticed subtle changes in the young witch since school had started that year. Deciding not to worry about it any longer, he shook himself out of his head, sitting at the head of the large table.

"Thank you, Hermione, for sticking up for my daughter without knowing the full situation. I appreciate it," Andromeda whispered, sitting on Hermione's right.

"I knew enough, Andy. There is no need to thank me. Sirius is an unstable git, but he is not particularly strong. After the meeting, there is something I wish to discuss if you have time," Hermione whispered back. She acknowledged Ginny on her left and Tonks next to Ginny, a silent _thank you_ coming from the metamorphmagus. Andromeda nodded when she had Hermione's attention again, telling the girl she heard her. Sirius sat as far away from Hermione as he could. Mad-Eye was next to him and Harry and Ron closer to Sirius than Hermione. Snape was the last to sit, choosing a seat next to Andromeda.

"What's this about, Albus? Surely it could have waited until after Christmas?" Molly asked, being the first to speak.

"I'm afraid not, Molly. We now know for certain that Voldemort has indeed returned. This was no accident, Arthur was deliberately targeted by Death Eaters. We must stay alert and use extreme caution. Thanks to Harry, the attack was stopped in time and Arthur will make a full recovery," Dumbledore began. Hermione repressed the urge to shiver at the use of Voldemort's name. After spending the day with Tom, it was weird for his name to be thrown about.

"How close to the end of this war are we?" Remus asked, looking to the Headmaster.

"That remains to be seen. There are a great many variables that could influence this war. Severus, is there anything you can tell us about Voldemort's plans?"

"He is still gathering his strength. His connection to Potter is tenuous, but he is exploring just how far it goes. I would suggest he find a new Occlumency teacher so he can learn to block him out. You already know I will no longer teach him. His Death Eaters grow readier for confrontation as time passes. I am not aware of the details of the coming plan," Severus droned. Hermione could tell he wasn't being entirely truthful. She had spent a lot of time with Snape and she was adept at reading the stoic man. There was something he wasn't revealing but she wasn't sure why.

"Thank you, Severus. I apologize for the situation you have been placed in. I know it is not easy to live two different lives."

Snape muttered under his breath and Hermione heard what sounded suspiciously like _You have no idea_ and had to stifle a laugh. Snape may be stoic, but his sense of humour was parallel to Hermione's. Not bothering to actively listen, Hermione chose instead to observe the Order members. Dumbledore would occasionally glance curiously at her, but tried not to be obvious. Remus paid rapt attention to the conversation. Sirius was openly glaring at her, and Mad-Eye was only a bit more subtle about it. Harry and Ron were oblivious to everything as always. Ginny would occasionally look over at Tonks, who would meet her gaze and make a face before quickly turning back to the conversation. Snape was observing quietly and Andromeda was studying her curiously. The Weasley twins had huge grins on their faces, obviously up to something and Molly was talking to Dumbledore. Noticing the end of the meeting, Hermione motioned for Andromeda to follow her before going up the stairs and into an empty room.

"What do you want to talk about, Hermione?" Andromeda asked, firmly closing the door and locking it behind her. She placed a silencing charm for good measure, unaware Hermione had already warded and silenced the room.

"These are for you. I can't tell you how I got them until you read them but I swear they're real," Hermione said as she pulled out the letters and book and handed them to Andromeda. "You might want to sit down. I can answer your questions after you've read everything."

Andromeda nodded, recognizing the handwriting on both letters and the book. She knew one was from Narcissa and one was from Bellatrix. The book was none other than the Black family book, but how Hermione had managed to obtain all three left her curious. She started with the letters, reading both twice before moving on to the book. She opened it to the indicated page and read the words magically printed a few times before looking to Hermione.

"How did you get these?" she hissed.

"Your sisters. I have been exchanging letters with Bella since she escaped and Narcissa has allowed me to borrow some of her books to study. I spoke with them in person today."

Andromeda was stunned at the girl's straightforwardness and the familiar use of her sisters' names. As long as she had known Hermione, she had always been rather reserved and quiet. She was never a liar, but she had never been as confident before. It was strange to see the girl this way.

"What did you talk about?"

"I can't go into all the details. I can say that I know my real name, and I think you do too now that you've seen those letters and that book. I must ask that you not tell anyone. Professor Snape already knows because he performed the test. I suspect Dumbledore, Sirius, and Mad-Eye know who I am but they are unaware that I know. I am not yet ready to take my name so I would like it kept secret."

"Of course, I understand, I can't believe I never saw this before. I was so blinded by the pain of being disowned. I should have known Bella talked father into it to protect me. They shunned me to keep me safe. All this time, I thought they truly hated me. I couldn't understand how my own sisters would turn their backs on me. But they never did. They were just too afraid that I would hate them."

Hermione said nothing, knowing the witch needed time. Instead, she sat next to the woman who was so similar to Bella but so different at the same time. She knew Andromeda would need someone to just listen and she would do that for her. She wanted for the sisters to be reunited, she could see the quiet pain in each of them at the separation.

"Did you know that if the dark wins, they want to promote a society where a person's work is based on skill? They want to do away with the labels based on blood status, not eliminate those groups of people. They aren't good, but they aren't exactly bad, either," Hermione said once Andromeda had finished. She placed a hand on the older woman's back to help soothe the other woman. She knew the information Andy was learning was hard to process and she didn't want to push the witch.

"What side are you really on, Hermione?" Andromeda finally asked, inner conflict clear on her face.

"I don't know. There are so many factors in play and I haven't had time to truly deliberate it."

"When the time comes, I shall side with you. With your permission, I will share this information with Nymphadora. She is my daughter and I want her to know the truth. My family is everything to me."

"You do not need my permission, Andy, but if it makes you feel better, you have it."

"Thank you. I can see how you'd be very good for Bella."

"That means more than you think, thank you."

"I must be going. Should you ever need something, owl me. I can meet you in Hogsmeade if necessary."

"Be safe."

Hermione unwarded the room and went downstairs to find the Weasley family. Harry was angry with her for what happened with his godfather, and Ron was siding with him, but Ginny and the twins supported her all the way. Molly refused to voice her opinion, instead directing them to the fireplace so they could floo home.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Welcome once again to another chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed the double update yesterday and there will be another on the 25th of October. Progress update: This story has been written up to chapter 30 and I hope to have 31 and 32 done today. I still don't have an estimate for how long this story will be but it will be longer than I anticipated. I won't put a limit because I want the story to progress naturally rather than having to fit it in so many chapters. Daily updates will continue for the foreseeable future.**

Hermione strode into Dumbledore's office. She had been considering what she had learned over Christmas for a month now, and she decided it was time to tell the man she knew the truth about her heritage. Snape had set up the meeting for her and promised to be present to help lessen the old wizard's trickery. She still did not want to choose a side, but she wanted to be prepared. Claiming her name was the first step she had to take. Severus assured her that tomorrow the world would know. He had told Narcissa she was planning to give her friends some notice but wanted it formally announced. Narcissa had assured them the proper paperwork would be submitted the next day, meaning she had to do this now.

"Ah, Hermione. It's lovely to see you. I was rather surprised with how you managed the argument at the Order meeting. You have grown to be quite the incredible witch," Dumbledore said, smiling absently.

"Thank you, Professor. But I'm actually here for another reason."

"Yes, Severus said there was something you wanted to talk about."

"Is he here yet?"

"I apologize for my tardiness, Ms. Granger. I had to give a student detention," Snape said, striding into the room.

"Why don't the two of you sit? I sense we are in for quite a serious discussion."

Hermione sat across from Dumbledore, somewhat hesitantly, while Snape stood behind Hermione's chair.

"I have recently learned something about myself, Professor."

"What would that be, my dear?" he asked, mild worry flicking across his features before he schooled his expression back into a smile.

"Would you agree, Professor, that it is better to tell the truth than to hide things from the people that trust and follow you?"

"Of course."

"So, why didn't you?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you're referring to, Ms. Granger."

"I believe you do, Professor. Were you or were you not aware that my last name is not Granger, but le Fay?"

"I-I was."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I had hoped it would not come to you requiring knowing."

"Well, by a stroke of luck, I found out. I am not pleased this information was kept from me. I will be informing my friends tonight. I ask you that inform the entirety of the Order. Either way, everyone will know tomorrow," she said, standing and briskly walking to the door.

"Ms. Granger, Harry and Ron still need you. I beg you not to forget that."

She nodded once at his statement, walking out the door. She left Severus and Dumbledore to converse. Hermione realized she had been snappish to the old man, but she could not bite back the anger she felt. She had the right to know who she was and the old man had kept it from her, probably because he thought her knowing would turn her to the dark side. She was worried about telling her friends. Harry and Ron were still a bit standoffish with her and would likely react poorly. Ginny was level-headed for the most part but she might side with Harry and Ron. Entering the Common Room, she was grateful it was just the four of them.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny. I have something to tell you. It will be official tomorrow, but I wanted to give you guys a heads-up beforehand."

"What is it 'Mione?" Ginny asked, moving her homework aside.

"Well, I learned some things about myself a few months ago. And, well, I'm the descendant of Morgan le Fay," she rushed out, glancing worriedly between the three.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ron demanded.

"Maybe I was a little busy trying to figure things out for myself Ronald. It's not as if that information isn't life-changing. I only told you as a courtesy because I consider you my friends."

"You're the Heir to the le Fay line! How is that something you could keep from us?!"

"Ronald. I just told you."

"How do we know you won't be evil like Morgana?"

"Seriously, Ron? This is Hermione we're talking about. She's saved your arses more times than anyone can count. You and Harry would both be dead without her. If she's really your friend, you'll respect her decision not to tell you until she was ready!" Ginny said. Hermione was glad Ginny had defended her. She didn't need it, but the gesture was welcomed. She could live without Ron and expected him to act this way. Harry's lack of response worried her, though.

"Harry?"

"I don't really know what to think, 'Mione. We're your friends and I wish you had told us sooner," he said, standing from the couch and walking to the dormitory with Ron close behind. They were muttering to each other, no doubt about what she had told them.

"I'm with you, Hermione. You've always told the truth and never led me astray. I'll be with you even if you go to the dark side."

"Thanks, Gin."

"Of course. You're the best friend I could hope for. I'm not gonna abandon you because of your name."

"There's more to it than that. I'll tell you now if you want to know."

"I'm here to listen."

Ginny sat patiently as Hermione told her everything that had happened. She was surprised that she had been exchanging letters with the most feared Death Eater and had even met her twice but understood she had given Hermione something Dumbledore didn't. The brunette valued knowledge and the truth above everything. Ginny didn't know which side Hermione would choose, but she trusted her judgment implicitly and wasn't lying when she said she would follow the brunette into the dark.

When Hermione finished, Ginny said, "I'm still on your side, 'Mione. Dumbledore was a right git for keeping that from you and his reason was shitty. You're not in the wrong for questioning your loyalties."

Hermione couldn't say anything, so she hugged the redhead instead. She was glad that when the time came, Ginny would be at her side. She felt better knowing she had people on her side, not the light or dark. She still had to get through tomorrow, but she was confident she could do it. She was a lion, after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I apologize for the later than normal update, I was going through all the chapters making sure everything still fit together. I don't have much to say so here you go.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Hermione, I thought you might want to see the _Prophet._ Do you mind if I sit with you?" Neville asked, handing her the newspaper before sitting when she nodded.

"Thank you, Neville."

"Of course, Hermione. You-well, you've always been a good friend to me and I don't care what everyone says, you aren't evil just because of your heritage. You have sound judgment and whatever you do will be the right thing. And if you-if you ever want to talk, I'm here to listen," he mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, Neville. I'm glad you don't think I'm evil."

He nodded, quieting as Hermione turned to the newspaper. He respected the young witch. She was the brightest of their age for a reason, and he could tell that she hadn't given everyone the full truth but knew she would tell them when the time came. Hermione had a reason for everything she did, so he could only wait patiently. She was a private person and only opened up to those she trusted. Neville only hoped he was worthy enough to be her confidant.

 _A New Era of Terror?_

 _Previously believed to be a muggleborn, it has been revealed that Hermione Granger is none other than the Heir of Morgan le Fay. She has frequently been referred to as the brightest witch of her age but could it be that she is really the darkest?_

Hermione stopped reading, throwing the paper down on the table. She didn't have to finish the article to know Rita Skeeter wrote it. She hated the reporter after the events of last year. She was not entirely surprised to see that the woman would turn her heritage into something to be ashamed of. But she was not the same girl she was. She would not let others intimidate her into submission. She stood and walked out of the Great Hall, twisting her ring.

"Hermione, this is from Aunt Bella and mother," Draco whispered as they passed each other, pushing a letter clandestinely into her hand. Her contact with Bella had been limited because of Umbridge's interference, so she was glad to hear from the two witches. She had also received a letter from Andy and Tonks at breakfast telling her the Order had been informed and the two were at her disposal. She found it kind of amusing that the three sisters all sent her a letter on the same day. It just proved she was right about Andromeda completing the Bridge. Whatever the hell it was. She sat in the back corner of the library before looking at the parchment in her hand.

 _H,_

 _I understand this will be a troubling time for you. If you need anything, I will do my best to help._

 _D._

Hermione looked at the small piece of paper. She truly had not expected Draco to offer his assistance, but she should have. Bella was his aunt and he was likely aware of what was happening. It made sense that he would help her where Bellatrix and Narcissa could not. She considered the letters in front of her before deciding to read Narcissa's first.

 _Hermione,_

 _I hope the newspaper is not too distressing. Rita Skeeter is a nasty woman with no class. Pay her gibberish no mind. Others will likely believe what she has to say, but the Black and Malfoy families shall always support you, so long as you support us. I understand you may not be ready to make a decision, but keep in mind the light will never see you as 'good' again. I am not trying to sway you, merely telling you something you may already know. Should you need advice, you can pass a message to me through Draco. I know the Ministry has their claws in the school and it is not safe to owl me or Bella. I have a solution, though. The Ministry will be sending paperwork, if you are able to appoint a guardian, you may use Lucius and I. It would not be out of place if you sent letters to your guardians._

 _Narcissa_

Hermione felt the beginnings of a smile as she read Narcissa's letter. She would likely need a role model for pureblood behavior and Narcissa was the most respected. It was immensely comforting knowing that she had her to look to in times of uncertainty. Taking a breath, she opened Bella's letter.

 _My Bravest Lion,_

 _I am proud of you for embracing your name, at last. I know it was a decision you needed to make for yourself but I couldn't help the anxiety that you would choose not to choose. You always find little ways to surprise me. You truly have the heart of a lion._

 _I hope your friends aren't taking this news too harshly, I know you care for them. Not Potter and the Weasley boy, so much, but I know there is some lingering friendship. I expect they are not taking it well. From what I have heard of the two Golden Gits, they are quite prejudiced. The Weasel more so, but Potter is rather submissive for being who he is._

 _Plans are being set in motion. Everything is about to change, and if you do not decide soon, I fear the choice will be forced upon you. I am not trying to make you decide when you aren't ready. I merely want to warn you there is not as much time as you may think._

 _You can send a message to me the same way as my sister. Be careful, lion. I love you._

 _Bella_

Hermione felt warmth spread through her chest at Bella's words. She was not as undecided as people believed her to be. In fact, she had made her choice shortly after hearing what Tom had to say. She knew she could never choose a side that didn't accept her or Bella for who they were. She was ready to tell Bella and Narcissa her decision. For now, she needed to keep it secret so she had a measure of safety while still at school. She was well versed even at simultaneous wordless and wandless casting but she would rather keep the full extent of her abilities hidden.

 _Bella,_

 _I stand with you. My place is not without you. I will do whatever needs to be done._

Hermione quickly charmed the letter sealed and went to Potions class. She wanted to get there early to ask Snape to give her a chance to get the note to Draco. She very well couldn't just walk up and hand it to him, people would suspect something. The coming months would be treacherous and she needed to proceed with caution in order to come out unharmed.

"Hermione!" twin voices shouted after her as she walked down the hall. "Mum says with all that's going on it might be better for you to stay somewhere else for breaks for a bit. But we'd love to still spend time with you. You're great at improving our already amazing products. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask," they continued once she had stopped.

"Thank you, Fred and George. I'll be sure to keep the offer in mind should the need arise. And I do enjoy improving your admittedly ingenious products. I'd love to continue helping if you'll have me."

"Of course, we will, Hermione. Our stuff wouldn't be nearly as amazing without you. We wouldn't trade that for the world."

"Thank you. I have to get to class now, but have fun with whatever you're planning to do."

"We never could hide anything from you, Hermione."

Hermione laughed as she continued walking. The twins were pleasant to work with and always took her advice on improving their products even though she was younger. Knowing they didn't outright hate her brought her a small comfort. The two were so close, Hermione couldn't help but be reminded of a passage she had read from her newest book. She hadn't gotten far but she had read something about a special magical connection that would manifest in some twins. She couldn't remember exactly, but it wasn't her priority at the moment. She would read more of the book later. Right now, she had to get to potions.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N There is a general upward trend for chapter length. Obviously some are shorter than others but for the most part, chapters will be longer than previous chapters.**

 **There are some things that haven't been addressed yet, like what happened between Tonks and Sirius or the fact that Neville's parents were reportedly tortured by Bellatrix. Explanations are coming. I haven't forgotten about it. Things may not be clear now but that's kind of the point. For the most part, we discover information as Hermione does and she hasn't gotten to those yet but she will. In due time, readers.**

 **If you're new to this story, welcome! If you've been here since the beginning, I'm glad you're still here. Thank you all so much for your support and advice. Just your daily dose of appreciation. You guys are amazing. Feel like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Hogsmeade weekend. The Shrieking Shack._

Hermione could barely contain the bounce in her step. She didn't know what Bella wanted to talk about but she knew she would get to see her. She hadn't realized the foul mood she had been in since the Order meeting until she had gotten Bella's letter yesterday. Even though it had been just over a month since she had last seen her, Hermione missed her Death Eater dearly.

"Someone is in a good mood," Ginny teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ginny. I'm as sullen as ever," Hermione joked. Ginny laughed and bumped Hermione's shoulder with her own. She didn't know what had the older witch so happy but she suspected it had something to do with Bellatrix. The Death Eater was the only one that made Hermione whole. Ginny did her best, but she could tell Hermione needed the older witch.

"Hermione! Do you have plans? I wanted to talk to you," Harry said as he caught up to the two witches. He felt bad for dismissing Hermione so quickly when she had told them she was the le Fay heir. He had been thinking hard about his reaction and concluded that he should apologize for his behavior as of late. Hermione was his friend and he should have listened to the whole story before walking away. He realized that now and only hoped she would forgive him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I do. We can talk over lunch? The Three Broomsticks?" Hermione suggested. Harry nodded a bit sullenly. He thought Hermione would be willing to talk right then, but he supposed that was his typical behavior. He needed Hermione on his side if Voldemort was to be defeated. He needed to be a better friend. Harry watched as Hermione walked down the path with Ginny. He would talk with Hermione after lunch. He only hoped it wasn't too late. He had no idea she had already chosen a side.

Splitting from Ginny, Hermione made her way to the Shrieking Shack. She was able to refrain from outright running but her pace notably quickened. Throwing open the door, Hermione entered and closed the door behind her. Looking around, she couldn't see Bella but she knew she was there. She could feel her magic.

"Hello, lion. Glad you could make it," Bella whispered in the young witch's ear as she wrapped her arms around the lithe waist and pulled the young witch close.

"Bella," Hermione breathed, her heart skipping and magic thrumming.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I missed you," the younger witch said, turning in the dark witch's arms and claiming her lips with her own. She couldn't help the slight moan that passed her lips when Bellatrix reciprocated. After playfully biting Hermione's lower lip and giving it a gentle tug, Bella pulled back.

"I missed you, too. And as much as I'd love to continue, there's something important we have to talk about. Something the Dark Lord requires your help with."

"What is it?" Hermione asked, pulling Bella to sit with her on the couch.

"There is something the Dark Lord needs. He cannot retrieve it because it is not his. Potter is the only one who can retrieve it. The Dark Lord has been cluing him in through their connection, and a plan is in place. He does not trust Potter not to be foolish, though. The Prophecy is too important to risk. He asks that you help ensure its safety. In return, the Dark Lord will grant you your Mark. The Prophecy must be retrieved, lion. I will be there, as will a few other Death Eaters, but no true harm shall come to any of you. Our goal is the Prophecy, not eliminating anyone. We cannot go too easy, but no lethal spells will be cast. If you cannot get the Prophecy to me, get it to another Death Eater. I'll do what I can to ensure you have the opportunity, but if it doesn't present itself, keep it and get a message to me or Narcissa when you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But I have some questions."

"I thought you might. Go ahead little lion."

"When is this happening? How am I to get the Prophecy to you without having a decoy for Harry? He'll likely smash it just to keep it from you if he thinks he can't get it out safely."

"All I know is that it will be soon. As for a decoy, well, there will be plenty of things to switch it out with, you just have to find the right one."

"I'll do it. I'll do whatever needs to be done. Harry wants to talk to me today, I told him over lunch we could. I wonder if it will be about the same thing. I will do everything I can to get that prophecy to you. Do whatever is necessary to get me the opportunity."

"Of course, Hermione. I look forward to seeing you in action. Severus told me about your run-in with my deranged cousin. I was quite amused to hear you knocked him on his arse without saying a word or using your wand."

"I think I have so much more to look forward to. You are, after all, the most feared Death Eater."

"Indeed I am. For good reason, too," Bellatrix husked, leaning forward and nipping Hermione's bottom lip. She smirked at the girl's needy whimper before kissing her thoroughly. Hermione tasted heavenly, like walnuts and rain, and Bellatrix couldn't help the sense of freedom she felt when she was with the girl. Sliding her tongue along Hermione's, Bellatrix swallowed the moan from the younger witch. She would never tire of that sound. Pulling away, she noticed her own pants mingling with Hermione's and the normally hazel eyes were darker than they usually were.

"I'll miss you, Bella," Hermione whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek and leaving the Shrieking Shack. She would do anything to ensure her Death Eater stayed alive. If that meant betraying the Order, she would do it. They never seemed to like her anyway. She had her allies, and the time was coming to tell them of her decision. First, she had to have a conversation with Harry.

The Three Broomsticks was relatively quiet for being the lunch hour. Hermione suspected the weather had something to do with it. Most students were enjoying the early February air, especially after Umbridge had taken control. She had become even stricter than before and the students were barely allowed to do anything.

"Hello, Harry. What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, sliding into the seat across from him.

"I wanted to apologize. I know I haven't been a great friend. I shouldn't have been so harsh on you for defending yourself against Sirius, but you shouldn't have intervened. Dumbledore would have stepped in, you don't even know what happened. And I shouldn't have been so cold to you after you told us who you were. I'm sure it was hard for you to deal with, but I do wish you had confided in us sooner. I don't really know much about what it all means but you're my friend, Hermione. We're supposed to help each other out."

"I understand where you're coming from, Harry. But it was a lot to comprehend and I wasn't ready to accept it myself, let alone ask you and Ron to accept it. I wasn't sure what your reaction would and Ron meant a lot to me. As for Sirius, no one was telling me what happened so I did what I thought was right." Hermione would not let Harry guilt her into feeling in the wrong about Sirius. And she knew for a fact Dumbledore wouldn't have stepped in. She heard his thoughts that day. He had thought Sirius was justified in his actions. She hadn't been able to dig deep enough to see what had happened, but she didn't need to. Andromeda was Bellatrix's sister, which made Tonks family and that was all that mattered. Hermione didn't understand how she hadn't seen it before. Even Ron and Harry were not as good as they thought they were. Hermione had no illusions about who she was. She knew she had a dark side, but she wouldn't hide it like the Order did.

"I know that now, Hermione. I guess it's just because he's all I've got left of my parents and you took him down so easily. How did you do it? You didn't say a spell or raise your wand."

"I came across a book on wandless and wordless magic. It took a lot of practice and I can really only cast basic spells, like _Protego_ , but it comes in handy."

"That's really awesome, Hermione. You really are amazing."

"Thank you, Harry. I'm sure you could learn it if you tried. You just need to find a book on it."

"Oh, I don't think it's really my style. It works for you, though, 'Mione."

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione knew Harry was trying to get back in her good graces. He wasn't out of them, exactly, but he had been distancing himself from her because of the Sirius incident and she had let him. She hadn't expected his reaction, but it wasn't something she couldn't handle. If anything, it helped make her decision easier. If Harry could shun her for a month over something so minor, what would happen if he found out Hermione intended to appoint the Malfoys as her guardian? Or that she had been exchanging letters with the most feared Death Eater? No, Harry was predictable sometimes, but his emotions were unstable and she needed him to think she was on his side if she wanted to be certain she would have a chance to get the Prophecy.

"There's something else. I'm not exactly sure what to make of it, but I was hoping you might could." Harry fidgeted nervously, pushing up his glasses and drumming his fingers on the table.

"I'll give it a shot, Harry."

"In my dreams, I keep seeing the same thing over and over again. I don't know what it is, but I know it's important. I know it's some sort of prophecy about me, but I've no idea why I keep dreaming about walking down rows of these things and then just standing in front of it. I'm close enough to grab it but I never do."

"When you wake up from your dreams, does your scar bother you?"

"No more than usual, why?"

"Well, I thought that it could be Voldemort, but if your scar doesn't feel any different then I don't think that's it. Maybe you have to actually take the prophecy in real life. Maybe you can't touch it in dreams. Maybe when it comes time for a witch or wizard to claim their prophecy they start to dream about it," Hermione thought out loud, trying not to cringe at using the Dark Lord's name. She knew he was responsible for Harry's dreams, but he didn't and that suited her just fine.

"That makes sense, I suppose. It just feels so real, like I'm actually standing in front of it, trying to grab it but I can't."

"Dreams are strange, Harry. So is magic. If you combine the two it's a recipe for strangeness."

"You're probably right. Thanks, Hermione. I don't know what any of us would do without you."

"There you are, mate. I've been looking all over for you," a slightly whiny voice said.

"Hey, Ron. I was just talking to Hermione. Wanna join us?"

"Harry, she's descended from the evilest witch in history. How do we know she isn't evil, too?"

"Ron, it's Hermione."

"It's alright Harry, you don't need to defend me." Hermione put a hand on his arm as she stood. "Ron, I had hoped you would see past my heritage considering all I've done to keep you and Harry alive and passing school. Since you can't, I'll take my leave. I think Harry and I were done talking anyway."

"Good riddance," Ron muttered as she was walking out the door. She wanted so badly to turn around and hex him but held her temper. Twisting her ring, Hermione resisted the urge to go back and give Ron a reason to think she was evil. It wouldn't accomplish anything aside from making her feel a little better but Ron was still Harry's friend and she needed him to think she was, too. For a little while longer, anyway. Hermione suddenly couldn't wait to leave Hogwarts for the summer.

Harry wanted to say more in Hermione's defense but couldn't find the words. He was glad Hermione had just walked away rather than arguing with Ron, but he wished Ron was more accepting of Hermione's heritage. They needed Hermione if they wanted to live through the war and Ron was pushing her away faster than he could bring her back. They hadn't been great friends to her even last year and Harry was surprised she still hung out with them. Not that he minded, Hermione kept him alive through their adventures so he could fight Voldemort when the time came.

"Ron, we need Hermione. Can't you at least just pretend to be nice to her?"

"Harry, how do we know she hasn't turned on us?"

"It's Hermione. She'd need a reason to and you're not helping. You're pushing her away, Ron. I wasn't even sure she would still talk to me, but she did. It's not too late yet but if you keep on it will be."


	19. Chapter 19

"Hermione, do you mind helping me with Charms? I've been studying for OWLs on my own but there are a few things I still don't understand," Neville tentatively asked. She appreciated that the slightly awkward boy didn't treat her any different since he learned of her heritage.

"Sure, Neville. I'd be happy to. Let me just finish up this paragraph," Hermione smiled, glancing up from her book and gesturing for Neville to sit.

 _Magical bonds can be a tricky thing. In the case of binding two magical beings, extreme caution must be used. If the magic is not compatible both could perish, as well as the binders. Successful magical bindings are rare, as the process requires unconditional love between both parties and the compatibility of the essence of their magic. Soulmates have had the most success binding themselves together with magic but even those are rare. It is not often that one soul is split in two, making soulmates the perfect complement to the other, often manifesting as twins. Soulmates are two sides of the same coin which is why magical bindings are most successful among this group. Magically binding soulmates will amplify any natural abilities the pair possesses._

Closing her book, Hermione turned to Neville. OWLs were in a few days, but Neville was a good student and likely had been studying for weeks and just compiling everything he didn't understand so he only had to ask Hermione once. He smiled at her, opening his book and pointing out what he didn't understand. It was mostly theory, and Hermione had no trouble explaining it to him. He wasn't as naturally smart as some people, but he worked hard for high marks and was never afraid to ask for help if he needed it.

"Thank you, Hermione. You've always been a great friend. More than our housemates by any means. And, well, I just want you to know even if you don't choose Harry, I'll still choose you."

"You're a great guy, Neville. Thank you. You're one of the few who doesn't think I'm evil just because Morgana was. You always have a friend in me, no matter what. I just want you to know I will find out the truth about your parents. Something doesn't add up and as soon as I figure out what happened I'm going to tell you. You may not believe me but I promise it will be the truth."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Neville?"

"Do you think the dark side is evil?"

"I think it's a matter of perspective. From what Dumbledore has said, then yes, but from what I know to be true, I don't think either side is good or evil. They're both fighting for what they believe in, and there is no evil in that. The evil lies in how it's done."

Nodding, Neville stood and went to his dormitory. He thought hard about what Hermione had told him. He always thought there was more to his parent's story than what he was told. He couldn't explain why he felt that way, but hearing Hermione felt it too, he knew his suspicion was not unfounded. Neville knew Hermione had already decided her side. He was still wary of the dark side because of what he had been told for so long but he knew there were two sides to every story. His parents would want him to make the best decision he could, and he felt Hermione was the right choice. She had a history of making informed, rational decisions, weighing each side thoroughly before choosing. Neville had no problem following her, even if she did choose the dark side. He was hesitant, sure, but Hermione would never force him to stay if he changed his mind, so long as he was honest. That was why Neville trusted the witch, she sought the truth and never hesitated to call out lies she could see.

Hermione glanced at the letter she had received from the Ministry. It was informing her that since she was seventeen, she was expected to look over several documents and send them in before the le Fay properties would be hers. Normally, it was required to go in person, but because she was in school and they did not want to wait, they allowed her to sign them without a meeting. She had put off returning the documents she had signed as soon as she read because she really didn't want to deal with the horrible toad of a Headmistress. She was given specific instructions to give them to the interim Headmistress and she would ensure their delivery to the proper Ministry department. Hermione wasn't happy about seeing the pink-clad witch, but she had waited long enough. It was nearing summer and she wanted somewhere to call her own. She knew her allies would need places to stay and her properties would be perfect.

"Professor Umbridge, I was hoping you had a moment?" Hermione asked after knocking on the door.

"Yes, what can I help you with Ms. le Fay?"

Hermione fought the urge to destroy the woman's office as she sat across from her.

"I finally finished looking over and signing the paperwork I received from the Ministry. I apologize for the delay, but with OWLs coming up I was also studying for those. I only have one question. I know that I am technically of age, but seeing as I was not raised as a pureblood, I am not entirely comfortable managing my estate by myself. I wondered if I would still be able to appoint a guardian of sorts?"

"That will not be a problem, Ms. le Fay. Due to your special circumstances, the Ministry will gladly allow you a guardian. Who would you like to appoint?"

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy."

"May I ask why you would appoint this family?"

"Certainly. After my heritage was revealed, they contacted me through their son, offering an apology for the way my circumstances were handled and offered to help with anything I might need. Their son even apologized for his behavior toward me previously. When I asked if they would be my guardians, they said it would be an honor to help me adapt to pureblood society."

"I will see that the proper paperwork is sent to them and I will also make sure your paperwork gets filed properly. Is there anything else?"

"No, professor. Thank you," Hermione said, trying not to run out of the terror-room. It was so _pink_ and the cats on the walls gave her the creeps. She hated the woman, but she could not lie and say the evil toad hadn't been more lenient with her after her heritage was revealed. She still wanted to hex the pink woman. Umbridge was a blood-purist by definition, treating anyone that wasn't pureblood as lesser. Hermione was surprised she was allowed such a high position within the Ministry with her views, but money made most issues go away. If the woman weren't so prissy, Hermione would have expected her to be on the Dark Lord's side during the First Wizarding War.

Entering the Common Room, she noticed the hush that settled over everyone. Her housemates had the tendency to do that when they had been talking about her. She decided to pay it no mind. Ron had stopped saying she was evil in front of her but that didn't stop him when she wasn't there. She knew it was Harry's doing, trying to keep her on their side so they would survive the war. For supposedly being known for bravery, her fellow lions were skittish. They were more like house cats, really. They were nothing like the prideful, fearless creature that symbolized their house. Save for a few exceptions. Ginny was approaching Hermione, a look of annoyance on her face.

"We need to talk," she said, grabbing Hermione's arm and dragging her back the way she came.

"There's something I have to tell you, too," Hermione said, willingly following the redhead. She knew Ginny was not annoyed with her. Rather, it was probably something Harry had done. Again. Hermione didn't know why Ginny liked him so much.

"Do you want to go first, or shall I?" Ginny asked once they were in a quiet alcove. Hermione had placed wards as soon as they entered, wanting to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed.

"You go ahead, Gin."

"It's about Harry."

"I thought as much, what happened?"

"You remember how he saved me in my first year and ever since then I've been crushing on him?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking about it and I wondered why I still had feelings for Harry since he really hasn't done anything that warrants it. And I remembered what you said about the right person not leaving you guessing so I realized my feelings couldn't be real. And I was right. Shortly after Harry saved me, I was placed under an infatuation charm. I don't think Harry knows about it since he was so busy chasing after Cho. Anyway, I think it was Dumbledore and I don't want him to know it's worn off but I don't want to keep acting like I'm in love with Harry."

"Dumbledore has no reason to think the charm isn't in place anymore, he won't check. When he placed it he probably added a self-regenerating charm so he wouldn't have to keep casting it. How did you figure it out?"

"Well, I was talking to Professor Snape since you said he was one of us. And he must've recognized the signs of the charm because he gave me some potion and then it all just kinda evaporated."

"Ginny, your feelings are important to me, but I wouldn't choose Harry just because you liked him. I'm not trying to hurt you by saying that. I am sorry I didn't recognize that you were under a charm, but I'm glad Snape did."

"It's okay Hermione. I'm just glad it's gone. What is it you needed to tell me?"

"Something is going to happen soon. Just know that no real harm will come to us, and whatever Bellatrix does, don't try to stop her. It's important you let her give me the opportunity I need. She has permission to do whatever she deems necessary. She swore she wouldn't seriously hurt any of you, so don't push her to truly attack. The Order will probably show up at some point, I wrote to Tonks and told her the same thing I told you."

"What's going to happen?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. But you'll know when it happens. Just remember none of us are in any real danger."

"Is she going to hurt you?"

"Only if she has to. I've already told her it's alright. Hopefully, it won't come to that, but Harry's pretty stupid. I'll be okay."

"Right. Okay. Since you two have already worked it out I'm good with that. Relatively."

"It's of utmost importance no one else knows. It has to look real. I just wanted to give you a head's up in case it comes to that."

"Hermione? Does this mean we're the bad guys?"

"I suppose to everyone who isn't, yes."

"Awesome. I think I should get a bunch of leather to complete the look. What do you think?"

"I think that might be overkill."

"Yeah, but how awesome would I look?"

"I guess I can't argue with that," Hermione said, dropping her serious tone. She laughed along with Ginny, feeling better. Ginny always did have a light perspective and managed to bring laughter when it was needed most.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione had the distinct feeling that today was the day. She was nearly done with her OWLs and her magic was buzzing with anticipation. She wasn't sure it was her magic, though. It was almost hers but not quite. She suspected it was Bella's, even if she had no idea how she could feel it given they were so far apart. It was exciting, though. She could barely sit still and it was a struggle to focus on her exams. She stared at Umbridge as a loud thumping started interrupting the silence. The pink woman stood and strode to the giant doors when it didn't stop, and Hermione only hoped something horrible would happen to her. She couldn't help but watch as the doors were opened and a giant firework dragon entered the room.

 _So that's what Fred and George needed my help with over Christmas. Why did they wait so bloody long?_ Hermione thought, a smile gracing her lips as Umbridge shrieked. She had no idea what was happening as she ran around screaming for order. Hermione couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her at the ridiculous sight. Soon, others followed, no longer able to contain their amusement at seeing the toad of a woman struggling to maintain order.

Turning on her, Umbridge shouted, "You! You wretched girl! You did this!"

"Professor, I assure you, I am not the one responsible. I would never sabotage my exams, or anyone else's for that matter," Hermione calmly stated though she was seething on the inside.

Umbridge did not have a chance to respond as the dragon looped around to fly directly at her. Their exams caught fire as it passed and Hermione silently mourned while everyone else was cheering. Chasing Umbridge, the firework dragon wove in and out of the rows, thoroughly destroying every test. As she ran out of the Great Hall shrieking, the dragon finally caught up to her and closed its mouth around the pink woman before the body of it exploded. Shattering glass was heard as every rule Umbridge made came crashing down around the soot-covered, shrieking woman. Hermione felt the rush of magic from all the students as they ran out into the courtyard celebrating. Twisting her ring for stability, Hermione followed at a slower pace. Easily picking out Fred and George, she went over to the two troublemakers.

"That was a splendid exhibition of your fireworks, however, next time I hope you will not destroy my exam in the process," she teasingly chided.

"Sorry, Hermione. But we just couldn't wait. We couldn't have done it without your help," the twins said in turns.

Seeing Harry fall, Hermione knew her earlier feeling was right. She rushed over to him, not really caring one way or the other, but she needed to stay close. With Ron's help, they got him up and out of the crowd, into a semi-secluded alcove. Ginny, Neville, and Luna rushed over.

"Are you alright, mate?" Ron asked.

"It's Sirius. Voldemort has Sirius. He's gonna kill him. We have to stop him! We have to do something!"

"Harry, look at me. It could be a trap. Voldemort has been trying to get to you for years. Why don't we use the floo to see if he's alright?"

"Hermione-" he started.

"No, Harry. If there's no answer we'll do what we can. But it wouldn't hurt to check first."

"She's right, Harry," Ginny said.

"We'll use Umbridge's office. She's likely to regain order before she goes there, so we should have time. We'll keep a lookout."

Harry nodded, not happy with the plan but he knew Hermione was right. If he wanted any hope of her staying on his side he had to be a better friend. Ducking into the crowd, the six of them made their way to Umbridge's office. The halls were empty, making it easy to make their way through the castle. It would be easy to get there, the hard part would be sneaking out. Hermione had just opened the door when Draco's Inquisitorial Squad caught them. Goyle was sent to fetch the toad of a woman while the rest made sure they wouldn't escape.

 _Shite. Although, I'm kind of glad we got caught. Sirius isn't actually in danger and if Harry finds out we won't have to go to the Ministry._ Hermione thought. She wasn't sure how she would get them out of this one. She had an idea, she only hoped Harry would play along. She would need Draco's help too.

"Draco," she whispered, low enough so only he could hear. Knowing she had his attention by the gentle tap he gave, she continued, "I need to complete my mission for the Dark Lord. When I get Umbridge out of the room, I need you to let everyone go. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but if my plan works you won't have to face Umbridge's wrath."

He was still for a moment before giving Hermione a discrete two taps on her shoulder, indicating he understood. Not a moment later, Umbridge strode into the room, looking pissed as hell. It was almost funny since she was still covered in soot and it looked like she literally blew a fuse. Hermione resisted the urge to laugh but couldn't help the slight shaking of her shoulders as she stifled it. Draco, too, was trying not to laugh at the cartoonish image of the pink-clad woman and her red, soot-covered face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded, her voice shrill.

"We caught them trying to sneak into your office, Professor. No doubt to contact Dumbledore," Draco reported dutifully. Umbridge turned to Goyle, sending him to fetch Snape and Veritaserum. They waited in unnerving silence, but Hermione still found the image of the angry woman too funny. It was taking more effort than it should have not to laugh.

 _I'm finally losing it,_ she thought as Snape strode into the room, robes billowing out behind him.

"Did you bring it?"

"I'm afraid we are out of Veritaserum, Headmistress," Snape responded. He sounded monotone to everyone else but Hermione could hear the sarcasm lacing his words. She knew he had Veritaserum, during their last Occlumency and Legilimency lesson she helped him brew more. That had been yesterday evening and there was no way it was all gone.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" Harry shouted at Snape.

"I have absolutely no idea what the boy is talking about. I think he might have finally gone insane," Snape intoned before Umbridge could ask what Harry was talking about.

"What's hidden? Dumbledore's weapon?" Umbridge asked, turning to Harry. The woman was insane. She would do anything for her precious Minister.

"It's in the Forbidden Forest!" Hermione shouted-still stifling her laughter-before things could get any worse.

"What is?"

"Dumbledore's weapon. It's hidden in the Forbidden Forest. Isn't it, Harry? I've seen you and Ron coming out of there with Hagrid before he left," Hermione said, trying to convey to the Golden Gits that she had a plan if they could play along.

"Take me to it, Potter. Ms. le Fay, you will be joining us," Umbridge said, brandishing her wand. Surprisingly, it was not pink.

The Forbidden Forest was dark and the roots of the trees as they moved further in grew more treacherous. Umbridge did not allow them to slow their pace and Hermione only hoped something was actually here. Although she had no doubt if the centaurs found them, they might do something to the horrible toad of a woman. She was a known elitist, believing centaurs to be less than human. They knew it, too. Hermione hoped they would happen across a herd so her and Harry could slip away. As they passed another sinister looking group of trees, Harry stopped. Hermione noticed a loop of rope around the trees that clearly held something large but didn't anymore. It had to have been large, the rope was thick and looked heavy and the tree was huge and solid.

"Well, where is it?" Umbridge demanded.

"I don't understand, it was right here," Harry said, a frown on his face. Grawp had been tied up here, but he had somehow escaped. Harry hoped he hadn't given the centaurs any trouble. The giant was nice, he just didn't understand his size. The centaurs could give them trouble if Grawp had angered them.

Loud footfalls echoed around them and Hermione knew something very large was the cause because she could feel the ground tremor. Standing just behind the trees was a giant. Umbridge looked personally slighted by the creature. It wasn't glamorous by any means but it wasn't horribly ugly like a troll. It didn't seem to be very intelligent either but Hermione knew this was what Hagrid had been hiding. The look on Harry's face gave everything away. Hearing the sound of centaurs, the giant ran off, clearly being hunted. Umbridge's face shifted at the sound of hoofbeats, becoming one of disgust. Hermione subtly moved away, knowing something was about to happen.

"What are you doing here? These are not your hunting grounds you vile creatures," Umbridge demanded. She seemed to do a lot of that. Hermione suspected that it was likely the only thing she could do.

"This part of the forest is ours, it has been recognized by Dumbledore," the leader stated, keeping his distance. His body language betrayed his hatred for the woman.

"Dumbledore is no longer acting Headmaster of Hogwarts. I am and I do not recognize your claim on this land. Leave before I detain you."

The centaurs huffed, looking affronted by the woman's words. As one, they charged forward, straight at Umbridge, who had the audacity to cast an _Incarcerous_ at one of them. This only infuriated them more, and while Umbridge was overwhelmed, Hermione moved to the struggling centaur and quickly cast the counter-curse before he choked. Jumping to his feet, he nodded at the young witch before grabbing the pink woman by the arm while another grabbed her other arm. Her face contorted in a rage and pain as the picked her up, not being gentle.

"Potter! Tell them I mean no harm!" she desperately screamed as they carried her away.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I must not tell lies," Harry bluntly stated. Turning to Hermione, he waited for her nod before running back in the direction of the school. Hermione was extremely thankful she had taken up running every morning. If she hadn't been, she probably would have collapsed. She had no idea how far into the forest they had gone and she hoped they were going the right way. The forest had a habit of being incredibly confusing and she wouldn't be surprised if its magic caused it to shift around. Reaching the edge of the forest, Hermione was glad to see that Draco had done what she asked. Everyone was waiting for them to return, anxiety on their faces.

"We need to go. Sirius is in trouble. None of you have to come with me," Harry panted, eager to rescue his godfather.

"We've got no way to get there," Ron protested.

"We could always fly," Luna said wistfully, looking toward the thestrals that only she and Harry could see.

"Brilliant. Let's go."

Hermione suppressed a groan. She would have rather flooed to the Ministry. She hated flying with a passion. She was shite on a broom and she definitely didn't want to fly on a creature she couldn't even see. Not that she really had a choice, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. She would do what she had to if it meant completing her mission. The end of the Order was upon them.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Hello, dear readers! Status update, I will be posting the first chapter of Monsters today. It will be weekly/every other week depending on how much I write for it every week. I have some cushion chapters but this story is my priority and any writing I do will most often be for this story so I can continue to bring daily updates. That is how it will be until I am finished writing this story. Once that happens I will focus on Monsters and do my best to update as frequently as possible. I have spent time reworking and editing it so I can post it but tomorrow I will be focusing on writing more chapters for this story because I can never be far enough ahead.**

 **I want to say again how amazing you all are and how much I appreciate you (because you deserve it)! I couldn't imagine a better group of readers for my first story and I hope you enjoy any other stories I write as much as you enjoy this one.**

 **So. Some (possibly) surprising things happen in this chapter. Just a heads up. I feel like I can give a better warning but that would require telling and I'm not about that.**

 **Your chariot awaits!**

The Ministry of Magic was eerily quiet. Hermione suspected the Death Eaters had subdued anyone they had come across. She couldn't help the tingle of magic that spread through her when she stepped into the large building. Bella was somewhere and she was thrilled to be seeing her witch again, even if it wasn't under ideal circumstances.

"Where to, Harry?" Neville asked.

"We need the Department of Mysteries. It's on the fifth floor."

"I know how to get there, dad showed me one time," Ron said, leading the way to the elevators. It was a treacherous ride, they would occasionally move side-to-side or up and down but more often than not, it felt like they were moving diagonally. Hermione found it sickening and decided she hated the elevators almost as much as flying and definitely more than flooing.

"Fifth Floor: Department of Mysteries," the elevator announced with a ding. They shuffled out, looking around warily. Harry moved to the center of a room where a large archway was. It looked out of place and had no apparent use.

"Harry, is that the door?" Hermione asked, pointing to a large door that had suddenly appeared.

"Yeah, that's it. The Hall of Prophecies."

Taking a breath, Harry shouldered the door open, looking frantically around. Once he got his bearings-or seemed to anyway-he led the group through aisles of spheres, some glowing, others dim. Hermione felt a spike in magic and knew the Death Eaters were waiting for them in this room. She could almost pinpoint Bella's exact location but gave up when something caught her attention. She had lingered just a bit too long and everyone else was ahead of her. Taking the opportunity, she snatched a prophecy off the shelves, knowing it was hers. She would replace it with Harry's if she had to but she was curious as to what she was destined to do.

"Harry! This one's got your name on it!" Neville exclaimed, his voice loud in the quiet room. Catching up to the rest of the group, Hermione knew the Death Eaters would soon appear and moved closer to her friends. She knew they wouldn't be in any real danger but couldn't help worrying. Harry reached up to take it and as soon as he had it, Lucius stepped forward.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded, clutching the Prophecy to his chest.

"You foolish boy. You didn't really think that was real, did you?"

Harry's face betrayed him. He should have listened to Hermione when she said this was probably a trap. Now his friends were in danger because of his rash behavior.

"Pity. Give me the Prophecy," Lucius continued.

"Why couldn't you just take it if you wanted it so bad?" Harry asked, subtly moving back.

A cackle filled the room and Hermione shivered but not from fear. From excitement. She couldn't help the thrumming she felt in her blood when Bellatrix stepped out of the shadows to stand next to Lucius. She was beautiful.

"Ickle baby Potter doesn't know, does he? A Prophecy can only be retrieved by the person it's about," she said childishly, a glimmer of insanity in her eyes.

"Give it to me, Potter," Lucius said, stretching out a leather gloved hand. They were surrounded on all sides but Hermione doubted Harry had noticed.

"Now!" Harry shouted, casting a stunner blindly and watching as his friends did the same before they ran off. They had separated, but Hermione managed to stick with Harry. She hoped Ginny had been able to stick with Neville and Luna. She didn't care what happened to Ron. Harry slowed and she followed suit, stopping next to him as they caught their breath.

"Hermione. I should've listened. I'm sorry," he panted.

Before she could respond, a powerful stunner hit the shelves near where they were standing, knocking them down with the force of the blast. By the cinnamon and pine smell, she knew it was Bellatrix. Fortunately, the blast had made Harry lose his grip on the Prophecy and it rolled slowly away from him. Hermione reached out and grabbed it, swiftly exchanging it with her own. In her robe pocket now sat Harry's prophecy, charmed with a protection to keep it from shattering or slipping out. She handed her own to Harry once they were both up.

"Nice save, 'Mione."

"Thanks. But I think we had better get moving," she said, pointing at the approaching figure of Bellatrix. Harry pulled Hermione into a run once more, clutching the Prophecy while she cast weak stunners behind them. She didn't want to actually attack Bellatrix, but she had to look like she was trying.

Reaching the end of the shelves, Harry and Hermione nearly collided with the rest of their group. They were all breathing hard as they were left with only one way to go. Ginny raised her wand, and Hermione could feel the spell before it was even cast.

" _Reducto_!" Ginny shouted. They all watched stupidly as the approaching Death Eaters dove out of the way, allowing the spell to crash into a shelf. Hermione could hear the tinkling of glass as the shelf knocked into others. This whole room was about to become their grave if they didn't move.

"Run!" she shouted, pushing at her friends so they wouldn't be trapped. She was fairly certain the exit was this way but if it wasn't they were royally fucked. She could see the black smoke of the Death Eaters as they struggled to avoid the falling shelves. Seeing the light of a doorway, Hermione prodded her friends, urging them to go faster. They were nearly there but the shelves were collapsing fast and she wanted to live, damn it. Jumping through the doorway, the six students landed in an unceremonious heap as the last shelf fell. The Prophecy in Harry's hand was still intact and Hermione subtly checked her pocket, thankful when she felt the still intact sphere.

They watched as the Death Eaters rematerialized in front of them, all but one. Bellatrix appeared behind them, swiftly snatching Hermione as the others grabbed everyone but Harry. Wand out, Harry spun in circles, understanding the gravity of the situation. Lucius stood in the center of the room, hand outstretched, waiting for Harry to place it into his palm.

"Hello, again, lion. Are you doing well?" Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear, wand placed firmly against the girl's throat.

"About as well as one can be in this situation. I have it. Harry is holding mine," she whispered back, struggling to form words because of the awkward angle of her throat.

"Hand Lucius the Prophecy, Potter, or your friend here gets my trademark curse. You know what it is, don't you?" Bellatrix taunted. She didn't want to hurt her young lion, but she hoped the threat of it would convince him to do what she said.

"Don't do it, Harry!" Ron shouted, desperately struggling against the Death Eater holding him until the wand was pressed tighter to his neck.

 _Gee, thanks, Ron, nice to know I can count on you to save my arse_ , Hermione thought sarcastically. She could feel a growl coming from Bella's chest at his words and subtly pushed against her.

"It's okay, Bella," she whispered, trying to soothe the Death Eater before she snapped.

"I do so hope I get to be the one to end him," she whispered darkly, earning a shudder from Hermione at the tone.

Harry still stood in the center of the room, looking as stupid as ever. He was now looking back and forth at Lucius and Bellatrix, assessing the threat. It was no secret the witch was crazy enough to use the Cruciatus on Hermione, but if the Prophecy was in Voldemort's hands, there was no telling what might happen. Not that Harry knew why it was bad, he just knew it was.

"Harry. Don't give it to them. We came to save Sirius but if they get this Prophecy, we lose," Hermione forced out, struggling to include herself in the sentence.

Harry stepped toward Lucius as a spell detonated in the center of the room, near the archway. Not wanting to be caught in a battle with the Order, Bellatrix took her cue, pulling Hermione out of the room. Harry followed, unconcerned for his other friends. The Order had arrived and would protect them but they hadn't seen Bellatrix slip away and he would keep Hermione from harm, even if it meant giving up the Prophecy.

"Potter truly is stupid. I really don't want to break my promise to you but at the same time I do," Bellatrix murmured in Hermione's ear. They were still pressed together and Bellatrix could feel another shudder travel down Hermione's spine. She couldn't help the smirk that graced her face until Potter came into view and she let it fall, putting on her mask of madness.

"Give it to me Potter!" she yelled, pressing her wand in Hermione's neck. She wanted to save Hermione's prophecy if she could but knew it was unlikely. The boy was predictable and would smash it before handing it over to her. He did look to be considering it though. Perhaps he cared for Hermione more than she thought. She couldn't help the swell of anger that rose in her at that thought.

"Don't do it, Harry!" Hermione shouted, playing her part in seeming afraid and on his side. She saw Tonks stealthily slip into the hall, glad it was her and not another Order member. Tonks was on her side and would stay hidden until Bella had the Prophecy.

"Tick tock, Potter. My Lord approaches. Do you want to hear your friend scream, begging for me to stop, or will you hand me the Prophecy before He comes to take it from you? Or maybe I should go back in there and kill your precious godfather," Bellatrix mused, tone laced with insanity.

Harry's green eyes flashed with rage and Hermione knew what was coming. He had no control whatsoever over his anger. She was only glad the first book had talked about the Unforgivables. Hermione didn't know if she could throw off a _Crucio_ , but she could certainly make it hurt a lot less. Steeling herself, she gathered her magic to diffuse the curse. Even still, Hermione severely underestimated the amount of pain a _Crucio_ inflicted. Bellatrix had been forced to let her fall to the floor and she couldn't stop shaking. It felt like her nerves were on fire, but she didn't scream. Instead, she grit her teeth, focusing on letting her magic absorb the curse. It was draining, she was in excruciating pain and could feel her magic draining away as she suffered through the curse. It couldn't have lasted long but it felt like an eternity.

Harry realized his mistake almost as soon as he made it. He hadn't meant to lose control of his temper and he certainly hadn't meant to hit Hermione but he couldn't stop it from coming, the threat to his godfather had been too much. The curse dissipated quickly, but he could tell he had hurt Hermione. She was curled in a ball on the floor, muscles twitching every now and then and Bellatrix was watching, eyes dark with what he thought was madness. Harry loosened his grip on his wand, letting it dangle from his fingertips as the Prophecy fell to the floor and shattered.

"You would _Crucio_ your own friend? I know you were aiming for me, but you really are stupid. Even I couldn't have aimed that spell so it would hit the intended target. And don't you know you have to mean it? That was pathetic!" Bellatrix said, forcing laughter. She couldn't believe how stupid Potter was. He was so easily goaded and she wished she had known beforehand. The curse wasn't as pathetic as she made it seem. Even a weak _Crucio_ was incredibly painful. Harry had put all his hatred and rage into that spell, not even thinking about the fact that it would hit Hermione instead of her. She cursed herself for being so foolish. Harry had dropped the Prophecy and Hermione had gotten hurt.

Dumbledore and Voldemort arrived at the same time, drawing Harry's attention. He felt bad for cursing Hermione, but he couldn't let this chance pass him by. If he could end everything now, they wouldn't have to worry anymore and the Golden Trio could rebuild their friendship. Hermione would understand. He rushed into the fray, hoping to take down Voldemort. Bellatrix silently praised the boy's rashness, taking the opportunity to move Hermione and herself out of the way and out of sight.

"Don't try to move, love. It'll only hurt more. I'm so sorry," Bellatrix whispered, her voice hoarse and tears filling her eyes.

"I'm okay, Bella. I was ready for it but I still didn't expect for it to hurt so much. It wasn't your fault, Harry is an idiot," Hermione croaked, wincing as she pulled the Prophecy from her robes. Moving caused black to swarm across her vision and a sensation similar to being stabbed with needles. She felt the Death Eater take the Prophecy and let her arm drop. It felt so good to just lay down. Her muscles were still shaking from the curse

"I didn't know what would happen. I should've played it safer. I should've-"

Bellatrix was stopped from her rant when Hermione leaned up shakily and pressed their lips together, gently nipping her bottom lip.

"I love you, Bella," she said, letting her head fall back down. She hadn't expected Harry to send a curse so strong and she wished she had more time to prepare so she could be more aware of what was happening. As it was, the world was blurry and she was having trouble staying awake. She didn't know what was going on around them but she could faintly hear the sounds of a duel. It couldn't have been Bellatrix, she was with Hermione. Merlin, she was exhausted.

"Aunt Bella, I've got her. She'll be alright, I promise. You have to go. They're nearly finished and if you're caught Hermione will never forgive me. I'll take care of her, I promise," Tonks whispered, coming into view. She had been monitoring the battle between Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Harry, trying to give the two witches as much time as possible. She had never met her aunt before but she could see how much she cared for Hermione. She knew Hermione's mission was complete and time was running out for Bellatrix to escape. She had to go now.

Nodding, the dark witch leaned down to whisper, "I love you too, little lion. If they ask, tell them it was me," before placing a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "Tell them it was me if you have to," she said, looking at her niece who nodded her understanding. Turning, Bellatrix wiped away the tears in her eyes before running to the fireplace and flooing to Malfoy Manor, Prophecy in hand.

Tonks picked Hermione up from the floor, trying to be as gentle as possible. She had no idea Harry had so much anger inside of him, and for him to cast without properly aiming was foolish. It had been short, and Hermione had been somewhat prepared, but the first time was always the hardest. It was easy to underestimate how much pain the curse could cause. She remembered how painful it had been when she was learning to throw it off and felt for Hermione. It was impressive, how much power she had. Her magic took the brunt of the spell but not all of it. If Hermione hadn't been ready the spell would have seriously injured her. Her magic would rebuild itself over the coming days and Tonks only hoped her aunt didn't blame herself too much. She had seen the whole thing and there was no way anyone would have suspected the boy to have so much anger. Even Hermione hadn't known until it happened.

Hermione was aware of lying in a bed. The last thing she remembered was someone picking her up in the Department of Mysteries. Easing her eyes open, she let her vision focus on the ceiling. She gently tested her limbs, satisfied they all functioned without pain. Sitting up, she looked to the side to see their group snoozing. She gently poked Ginny, who was closest.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered, mouth dry, poking the redhead again. Ginny shifted, sleepily opening her eyes. When she saw Hermione sitting up, she smiled, glad to see her friend was not too badly hurt.

"Hermione, you're awake."

"I would think that's kind of obvious. I need you to do something for me. I need you to use my owl to send Narcissa a note saying I'm awake. Bella is bound to be freaking out."

"I'll do it right now."

"Thanks, Ginny. And can you bring me a glass of water when you come back?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Ginny stealthily maneuvered away from the sleeping teenagers, grateful they were all tired. Hermione would probably want a few moments to collect herself before facing the onslaught of questions everyone was bound to ask. Harry wouldn't tell them what happened but Ginny had the sneaking suspicion that whatever happened to Hermione had been his fault. Tonks had been the one to carry Hermione all the way to the infirmary and had fought to stay but Dumbledore made her leave. She had been icy to Harry and Ginny knew she had seen whatever happened but didn't want to say anything.

Ginny tied the hastily scribbled note to Hermione's owl, watching as it flew off. The predawn light cast gentle shadows over the world and she knew things would never be the same again. The world was about to change but Ginny knew she made the right choice in choosing Hermione. The dark side wasn't perfect, but they didn't hide what they were. There were no secrets in the dark. After all, it was the light that cast shadows.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I apologise for the late update my internet has decided to take the day off.**

 **This may not be the confrontation you all were hoping for but don't worry, it'll get here.**

 **Enjoy!**

Bellatrix anxiously paced the foyer in Malfoy Manor, her footsteps echoing in the large room. She hadn't wanted to leave Hermione's side but knew if she didn't she would be sent back to Azkaban. That was not a place she ever wanted to see again. She briefly wondered if her Lord would let her destroy it before her thoughts turned back to her lion. She paced faster, muttering to herself and tugging at her hair. She couldn't stand the thought that her actions had caused her witch so much pain. Biting her lip until she tasted blood, Bellatrix resisted the urge to scream. Her magic lashed out, breaking whatever objects it crashed into.

Narcissa observed her older sister quietly. Bellatrix had been pacing since she had reported the mission's success to the Dark Lord and informed him of what happened to Hermione. He had not been pleased, but it was not directed at his followers. They had followed the Dark Lord's instructions and he would not lash out at them in anger. Bellatrix, on the other hand, had thrown hexes at anyone trying to even pass through the room. The Death Eaters knew to avoid her sister when she was like this. Narcissa watched as cracks spread up some of the walls and vases fell and shattered. It was time to put a stop to this.

"Bella. She'll be okay. Tonks won't let anything happen to her. Dumbledore doesn't know she's on our side. You know Madame Pomfrey is the best mediwitch Hogwarts has ever seen. Even St. Mungo's wants her," Narcissa soothed, trying to calm her frantic sister. She had never seen Bella so distraught over anything. It worried Narcissa. Bellatrix was unstable at the best of times when Hermione wasn't around. Worrying over the young lion would only make things worse.

"I know, Cissy. I know. But it's all my fault. If I hadn't provoked Potter this wouldn't have happened," Bellatrix hissed, still pacing furiously.

"You had no idea Potter would react the way he did. Hermione is strong. You said yourself she handled it better than most people would've," Narcissa said, gently placing her hands on Bella's shoulders to stop her pacing.

"It doesn't matter. I should've played it safe where Hermione was concerned. I should've moved her out of the way and let it hit me. I should've done _something_."

"Look at me, Bella. You are not at fault for this. Hermione will not blame you. She loves you, Bella. You both did what you had to for the mission to be a success. She'll be okay."

"I'm scared, Cissy," Bellatrix said, her eyes shining with tears and fear.

"I know."

Narcissa hugged Bellatrix, feeling the shaking shoulders of her sister as she cried. She wanted to cry too, but that would not help Bella. She could not offer more than sisterly comfort. But she would give her sister whatever she could because deep down, she was terrified and this was the only way she could hide it. She feared for her sister who had lost so much just to keep her family safe. She feared for her husband who always put her needs first. She feared for her son who she knew had a role to play in the war. And she feared for Hermione who had been caught in the middle and forced to decide.

"Bella. It's Ammy," Narcissa whispered, watching as the bird flew in through the open window. Bellatrix raced over to the bird and Narcissa was glad for its gentle temperament. Her sister could be quite frightening when she was in such a frantic state. Everyone avoided the foyer for the hours Bella had been pacing, not wanting to earn a hex or three. Narcissa knew Bella would never hurt her, even in her maddened states she never had.

"She's awake," Bellatrix breathed, looking at Narcissa. Her eyes were gleaming with hope and joy and love at knowing her lion was okay. The tears hadn't stopped, merely changed from anguished to happy.

"That's great news," Narcissa said, feeling a weight lift from her chest.

"I must inform the Dark Lord. Will you respond for me?"

"You know I will, Bella."

Kissing her sister on the cheek, Bellatrix strode to find her Lord. He would want to know Hermione was not too badly harmed. She couldn't keep a smile off her face as she rejoiced in the knowledge that her lion was going to be coming home to her soon. She only hoped Hermione would be as happy to see her.

Hermione stared at Dumbledore, her face impassive as she listened to him recount the events of the past night. He said that Bellatrix had been the one to curse her but Hermione had not forgotten what really happened and she could see in his head he knew Harry was the one to do it. She bit back her anger at the fact that Dumbledore was letting everyone believe Bella had cursed her. As if she would ever intentionally harm her! Dumbledore was lying to her to try to keep her with the Order but Hermione had already decided.

"Professor. Do not lie to me. I remember what happened very clearly. You are not doing yourself any favors by lying to everyone. Harry cast the curse, not Bellatrix," Hermione growled, no longer able to listen to his lies. Her hands were fists in the blankets and she slowly relaxed them, opting instead to twist her ring, no longer glamoured. Her magic had given up the glamour and she would have to spell it back. She didn't want to, though. She liked this version better. Hermione felt her friends-and enemies-looking at her in surprise.

"That is a very interesting ring, Hermione. May I ask how you got it?"

"I would prefer to be called Ms. le Fay, And not that it's any of your business, but it's a family heirloom," she responded coldly. She was trying to keep her anger in check but Dumbledore made it so hard.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to. I was just so angry. I wasn't thinking," Harry said, trying to convey how sorry he was.

"Bullshit, Harry. You meant it. You may not have meant it for me but that didn't stop you."

"Hermione, I-"

"No. Get out. All of you," she snarled, glaring at Harry and Dumbledore. She didn't want to hurt her allies but she needed them gone before she lost control.

"I believe we should give Ms. le Fay some time alone to process what has happened. She is clearly in a state of shock," Dumbledore said, trying to save face by convincing everyone Hermione was remembering incorrectly. He had no idea that three-fifths of the people he was ushering out were not on Harry's side, but Hermione's.

As soon as the door to the infirmary closed, Hermione chucked her pillow across the room, watching in satisfaction as it hit the wall with an audible _thud_ before falling to the ground. It didn't do much, but it was better than nothing. Charming her pillow to come back to her, Hermione threw it repeatedly against the wall before growing bored and spelling it to tear itself apart. She felt significantly better as she watched the feathers drift to the floor. She couldn't wait for summer.

Ginny entered the infirmary cautiously, slightly terrified of the brunette. She had been so angry before. Ginny had felt the change in pressure around them and marveled at just how powerful Hermione was, even recovering. She was relieved to see the older witch much calmer as pillow feathers drifted to the floor.

"This came for you. I take it the pillow wasn't to your liking?" she asked, trying to get a laugh from Hermione. She hated seeing the normally calm girl so emotional but couldn't blame her. Dumbledore was an arse for trying to tell Hermione Bellatrix had cursed her.

"I found it to be rather irritating," Hermione responded with a slight smile, taking the letter from Ginny.

"I suppose destroying it was the proper way to go, then."

"It was the only solution I saw at the time," Hermione said, turning her attention to the letter.

 _Dearest lion,_

 _We are so glad you are awake. My sister has been frantic. No one would approach her for fear of being hexed. She is informing the Dark Lord that you are awake, so I am writing this letter in her stead. You have succeeded in your mission and will earn your Mark upon your return to the Manor. My sister is proud of you, I can tell. She said you handled the curse Potter threw at you better than most would have on their first time. But you are no ordinary witch, that much is certain. Your magic will need time to recover back to its normal state but you will not be unable to use it. My sister was unsure of the physical damage but you may have some scarring. Dark magic tends to do that, as I'm sure you know._

 _We eagerly await your return home, my sister in particular. Be safe, Hermione. We love you._

 _N_

"Ginny, can you gather everyone? I have an announcement to make."

"Sure, Hermione. Everyone is outside. Do you want Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore, too?"

"They'll find out sooner or later, may as well get this over with."

Ginny walked to the giant doors as Hermione quickly hid the note under her blanket. She could feel trembling in her muscles, still weak from the after-effects of the curse. She would have to be careful not to overexert herself. It would do her no good to pass out from exhaustion. She sipped her water as Ginny led everyone back to her. She had not expected them all to wait outside for her but found she didn't mind.

"I am glad you have regained your senses, Hermione," Dumbledore spoke, presuming to know what she was going to say.

"I have appointed Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy as my guardians," she stated, not letting Dumbledore's words affect her.

"Hermione, you are of age, you have no need for a guardian," Dumbledore spoke, keeping Harry and Ron from saying anything to worsen the situation.

"I was not raised in a pureblood society. I have no idea how to manage an estate. I have no knowledge of pureblood customs. I am of age, Professor, but that does not mean I should be without help."

"Why the Malfoys, though?! Lucius was just at the Ministry attacking us!" Ron shouted, his voice whiny.

"They offered. They are the elite of pureblood society and I accepted because I know they can teach me better than any other family. I hardly knew Lucius would attack us."

"So are you going to change your mind, Hermione?" Harry asked, restraining his negative feelings. He had just cursed his best friend, he could not afford to lose his temper again, not if he wanted her to stay by his side.

"I think Hermione's decision could be very beneficial to the Order. You will be staying with them, will you not?" Dumbledore spoke before Hermione could respond to Harry. He could use Hermione to get a better idea of what Voldemort was planning.

"Yes, Professor, but before you ask, I will not be a spy. They have been kind enough to allow me to stay with them and they are offering what no one else has. I will not act against them in this way."

"Hermione, this can be so good for the Order," Harry gently pushed. He understood Hermione's hesitation but it could give them the edge they needed.

"Perhaps you need time to consider, Hermione. I am sure you are still feeling out of sorts because of what happened at the Ministry." Dumbledore looked to Harry and Ron, silently commanding them not to speak. Hermione was grateful Neville, Luna, and Ginny were staying quiet. She didn't want them to expose themselves.

"I do not need to consider and I am not out of sorts. My answer is and will remain. I am not a puppet and I will not spy on the people who offered to help me. Lucius may have been there tonight, but I did not suffer any harm at his hand. I will not reveal Order secrets."

"If you are going to live with them, perhaps it is better if you were no longer part of the Order. I do not know who else may be residing with them, but we cannot afford any slip-ups. If you will not spy, then you will not be privy to Order secrets."

"I understand, Professor. I would do the same if I were in your position," Hermione lied. She would never ask her allies to spy for her. But to Dumbledore, she was not an ally, she was a pawn. Not anymore, though.

"I'm glad, Hermione. And if you do change your mind, let me know," Dumbledore said, ushering Harry and Ron out of the infirmary. He was not worried about the other three acting rashly.

"It seems the decision has been made. The path is set and it is our duty to follow," Luna whispered airily.

"I do not expect any of you to proclaim your side yet. In fact, I ask that you keep it secret for as long as you can. I need to arrange a place for you to stay should you need it and I do not want anyone to harass you. If you change your mind about following me, I will accept that."

"I'm with you, Hermione," Ginny said resolutely. She had already accepted Hermione's decision and knew there was no one more suited for her to follow.

"Hermione, I hope it's alright-I'm still with you, of course-I just-I'd like to know what happened, first. With my parents, I mean," Neville stuttered. He knew Hermione had chosen this route since their discussion before OWLs but he still had anxiety over proclaiming the dark. They had tortured his parents and he couldn't side with them until he knew more.

"I know, Neville. I won't ask you to do anything you aren't ready to. You can make your decision later, I don't mind. I will get the full story to you, and if you don't feel right standing with me, you don't have to," Hermione reassured, laying a hand on his arm to convey she understood his hesitation and did not fault him for it.

"I am with you, Hermione. The blood-caste is ready to fall. Change is upon us," Luna spoke. She had known from the beginning what Hermione would choose. She held no issue with the dark side. They wanted to bring about real change and Luna knew it was time. She could feel it in her bones.

"I didn't realize that's what they were fighting for. I'd still like to know what happened to my parents, but I'm with you, Hermione," Neville spoke. He had the suspicion the Order wasn't revealing the true intentions of their opponent, it was war, after all. He felt much more comfortable choosing Hermione knowing she was not trying to eliminate entire populations. He knew she would never do that, not when she had spoken out so harshly against those that had treated her differently because she was thought to be muggleborn. Hermione was not the type to let power change her, she was the type to change power.

"Thank you. All of you. I need to rest now, I'm feeling a bit woozy. I'll be sure to inform you of any developments that require your attention."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Hello again, my dear readers! It is my favorite time of day again. That's right, the best part of my day is bringing all of you a new chapter. I would like to, once again, say how much I love and appreciate all of you. You make this story worth writing and you deserve to know that, damn it. I love waking up and seeing reviews and follows and favorites. I read all reviews before posting the next chapter so I know if there's anything to address. That being said, a few chapters ago someone asked about GinxTonks. It is something I have been considering but have not fully decided on yet. I know I kind of hinted at a possible relationship developing between the two in chapter 15. That was entirely intentional so there would be a basis for which to build their relationship in the event that I decide to.**

 **I love waking up and seeing reviews and follows and favorites. I read all reviews before posting the next chapter so I know if there's anything to address. That being said, a few chapters ago someone asked about GinxTonks. It is something I have been considering but have not fully decided on yet. I know I kind of hinted at a possible relationship developing between the two in chapter 15. That was entirely intentional so there would be a basis for which to build their relationship in the event that I decide to.**

 **Without further ado, I give you Chapter 23! Enjoy!**

"Hermione, do you mind if we sit with you?" Harry asked cautiously as he peeked into the compartment. He tried to give Hermione space but found it difficult. He wanted her to forgive him and to come back to the Order. He needed her so he could win, so he could end the war. Dumbledore had also instructed him and Ron to try to convince her to become a spy. He wasn't happy Hermione had refused so insistently. Hermione shrugged, not caring one way or the other. Harry took it as a yes and entered the compartment, Ron behind him with an unpleasant look on his face.

"Are you going to be able to spend time with us this summer? I know you aren't technically part of the Order since you won't be a spy, but that doesn't mean we can't spend time together," Harry said as he sat. They were both across from Hermione, much like the day they had met and Harry couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia at the thought.

"I don't know. I have to visit all of my properties and take note of anything that might need my attention. They've been vacant for thousands of years, I'm not even sure how the Ministry had them cataloged. I have to visit my vault and work out some finances, with the help of Narcissa. And of course, there's the matter of learning the customs of purebloods. I'm not sure how much time it will take," Hermione muttered absently. She was not really paying attention to the conversation, having no intention to spend any of her summer with the two boys. She had a feeling Dumbledore helped coax them into this in the hopes of convincing her to spy. She would not fall for it.

"I don't see why you didn't appoint mum. She would be just as good at helping as Malfoy," Ron grumbled.

"The Malfoy family is one of the most prominent and respected pureblood families, Ron. Your family does not follow customs as they do. I would like to learn more about my heritage. Your mother can't help me with that."

"Bloody hell she can't! 'Mione I'd understand if you were planning on spying for the Order but you aren't!"

"What I do or don't do is none of your business, Ronald, and I don't care if you understand my decisions," Hermione hissed, annoyance lacing her voice like venom.

"Hermione, we just want what's best for you," Harry interjected, trying to diffuse the situation.

"No, you don't, Harry. You want what's best for you. You want me to come back to the Order because you know you need me. You need me to keep you alive so you can try to defeat the Dark Lord. You need me because without me you'd be long dead. You both would have died of Devil's Snare if you could've even gotten past Fluffy! You never would've have figured out how the basilisk was moving around the castle if it hadn't been for me! Sirius would be dead or back in Azkaban if I didn't have the time turner! I even helped with the Triwizard Tournament when I could and all you and Ron did was pull me between the two of you as if I'm something to be won! But I'm going to tell you now, and I'm only going to say it once; you both lose," Hermione seethed, storming out of the compartment. The Malfoy house elves had already taken her luggage to the Manor and she was grateful she didn't have to grab it.

Harry and Ron watched as Hermione left the compartment, looking at each other. They knew they had messed up on their chance to get Hermione back. They didn't follow after her because they were scared. Hermione rarely got as angry as she had been, they had felt the pressure in the air and heard the faint groaning of the window. It had cracked slightly and they were glad they hadn't suffered the same fate. Ron wasn't as upset at Hermione storming out, to him, it only proved that she was evil like her ancestor. Maybe now, Harry would believe him. Harry was slumped in his seat. He had regretted the words as soon as he said them, knowing immediately it was the wrong thing to say. Hermione was right, though. He was mostly looking out for himself by trying to get Hermione to reconsider. He had senselessly thrown them into countless dangers without a thought for how it affected them. They had been closer then, though. After last year, their friendship had changed, now it wasn't friendship anymore. Harry needed Hermione back but knew if he approached her now he would never convince her. He would have to wait and hope that staying with the Malfoys didn't change her sense of morals. He was sure he had one more chance.

Hermione breathed deeply, trying to reign in her temper. It felt good to snap at the boys but she hadn't wanted to give away so much. She shouldn't have just let them sit there but it was too late now. The damage was likely done. Not that she minded them knowing, if they had picked up on her slip. The information would come out sooner or later. She would have her Mark and there would be no disguising her affiliation, not that she intended to. She had just gotten so angry that Harry and Ron were trying to manipulate her into spying for the Order after she had already said she wouldn't. And when Harry had claimed to want what was best for her, as if he would even _know,_ she couldn't take it. They didn't seem to understand that she was capable of making her own decisions and they certainly didn't respect them.

"Hermione. You can sit with me," Draco said, cautiously approaching the visibly angry bookworm. He didn't mind Hermione, in fact, he thought she was rather funny sometimes. Tormenting her had been one of his biggest regrets, the other offering Potter his friendship before they had been sorted.

"Thank you, Draco. I probably won't be good conversation," she muttered darkly, entering the compartment. She plopped on the seat across from him, glaring out the window. She absently twisted her ring around her pinky, still unglamoured.

"Hermione? Do you want to talk about what happened?" Draco offered after observing the witch for several moments.

"I snapped at Harry and Ron. I think I gave away my allegiance to the Dark Lord on accident. Thank you for letting me sit here, by the way."

"Of course, Hermione. You're family. Don't worry about Potter and Weasley, they wouldn't know what side you were on if you took the shape of the Dark Mark. They probably think they still have time to convince you of our evilness," Draco said, wiggling his fingers in front of him.

"Thank you, Draco. That was actually very helpful," Hermione said, smiling at the blond's parody of evil.

"Are you implying I'm a useless git?"

"Depends. Are you Potter or Weasley?" she teased.

"Well, what if I'm neither?"

"Then I suppose you'd only be a semi-useless git."

"That's comforting," he said with a smile. He was glad he had managed to cheer Hermione up. He knew she didn't think he was useless so he wasn't offended. He had never understood why Hermione had befriended Potter and Weasley. She was never given the credit she deserved for saving Harry and Ron countless times. He only hoped she would be satisfied with her place in the Dark Lord's army. And with his family. She deserved to be appreciated for her skills and abilities. Closing his eyes, Draco was content to ride the rest of the way in silence.

"Draco. Wake up, we're almost there," Hermione said, gently shaking her blonde companion. Opening his eyes, Draco sleepily rubbed his face, stretching slightly. As the train pulled into the station, they were both waiting eagerly for the train to fully stop. Stepping out together, Draco and Hermione scanned the crowd. Seeing his Mother and Father, Draco grabbed Hermione's forearm and pointed. Seeing a smile on her face, he ushered her forward, to family.

"Mister Malfoy, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Hermione le Fay," Hermione said with a smile as she and Draco came to a stop.

"Please, Hermione, call me Lucius. We may be your guardians, but you are an adult and part of the family. There's no need for formalities between us," Lucius said, bowing slightly.

"You're looking well, Hermione. I should like to make sure you've healed completely when we have a spare moment. Bella and the Dark Lord will likely occupy the rest of your day. Perhaps after dinner we shall have an opportunity," Narcissa said, giving the girl a slight hug.

"I'm feeling much better than I was. It's good to see you again, Narcissa," Hermione said, returning the hug.

"Shall we go then?" Narcissa asked, offering her arm to her companions. Once they were all ready, she Apparated them to the Manor.

"Bella is in the garden. Don't worry about your luggage, the house elves have taken care of it. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of getting you a more appropriate wardrobe," Narcissa whispered to Hermione once they had reoriented.

Hermione didn't respond, instead taking off at a near-run, following Bella's magic. She was ecstatic to see her Death Eater and assure her she didn't blame the dark witch for Harry's actions. Once she stepped into the garden, Hermione saw Bellatrix sitting under a tree, seemingly lost in thought. Hermione couldn't help but admire the dark beauty that was Bellatrix. Her pale skin glowed in the sunlight, making her dark curls and ruby lips pop. Despite being in Azkaban for fourteen years, her figure was incredible.

"Bella!" Hermione exclaimed, running the rest of the way to her witch.

"Hermione! I'm so glad to see you," Bella said, picking Hermione up and spinning her. The action earned a laugh from Hermione and Bellatrix couldn't help but smile at the young witch.

"I missed you. I know it hasn't been long but you never left my mind," Hermione muttered against dark curls.

"You never leave my mind either, lion. I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried," Bella said, placing a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

"It wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"Sit with me? The Dark Lord will want to see you soon but we have some time. I will be accompanying you, of course. I'm proud of you. You did so well," Bellatrix said instead, pulling Hermione to sit on the grass with her.

"Narcissa said she wanted to give me a check-up just to be sure I'm healing properly," Hermione whispered, leaning against the Death Eater, head resting on her shoulder.

"I suspected she would. But I agree with her. I wasn't able to make sure there was no lasting physical damage."

"Bella?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm so glad I have you," Hermione mumbled, intertwining her fingers with Bellatrix's.

"Hermione, you have no idea how much you mean to me."

"If it's anything like how much you mean to me I think I have a pretty good idea."

Bellatrix turned so she was looking at Hermione, a smile on both their faces. Bringing their interlocked hands to her mouth, Bellatrix placed a soft kiss on the back of Hermione's hand. Hermione leaned forward, closing the distance between them. She shivered when Bella's tongue traced her bottom lip and eagerly shifted to give the dark witch better access. Firm hands gripped her waist, pulling her closer until their bodies were pressed together. Hermione was enveloped in what was purely Bella and she would have it no other way. Gently pulling back, Bellatrix smiled brightly at the younger witch. She touched her nose against Hermione's in affection, admiring the flushed cheeks and swollen lips of her lover before disentangling herself.

"Come on, Hermione. The Dark Lord is calling," she said, standing up. Hermione obliged, taking Bellatrix's hand as they walked into the Manor together.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N They're just so great together, I really can't help the tender moments between Bella and Hermione. It's probably one of my favorite parts to write.**

 **We are coming up on some important events and I just want to point out that the coming chapters take place over a few weeks, not days. I'm working on making that clearer to avoid confusion but I just wanted to let you know. There are some chapters that are the same or next day but not all of them.**

 **Enough yammering, enjoy another chapter! (Sometimes it's really hard to only post _one.)_**

"You two make quite the pair. Hermione, it is wonderful to see you again. I'm glad you're feeling better. I apologize you had to experience something like that on your first mission. I never intended for you to come to harm," the Dark Lord said as the two witches entered the library.

"My Lord, I am happy to see you, especially under much better circumstances. The events at the Ministry were unforeseen, indeed, but only served to affirm my choice. I will always do whatever necessary to ensure success," Hermione said, bowing to the snake-like man. Nagini was resting on the back of his chair, coiled around his shoulders.

"Even still, you performed spectacularly. Potter's Prophecy was successfully retrieved, though it is unfortunate your own was sacrificed. You will receive your Mark. It may hurt a bit, but hearing how well you handled a _Crucio_ , I have no doubt you can manage. I will not be offended if you flinch."

"Thank you, my Lord. I hope to serve you well."

Holding out his hand, he motioned for Hermione to step forward. She did so without hesitation or trepidation. He reached out to her mind, intending to skim through it before Marking her and was pleased she let down her walls when she felt him. After a cursory glance through her thoughts, he placed his hand on her left forearm. He carefully observed her reaction as the magic flowed into her, forming the Mark on her skin. She gave no indication of pain aside from a slight clenching of her jaw and he was pleased.

"My Lord, if I may. There is something that happened on the train ride home I feel you should know."

"Go ahead."

"Potter and Weasley were sitting in the same compartment as me and wanted to know if I could visit them over break. Dumbledore had tried to make me a spy for the Order and I believe this was another attempt. I lost my temper and may have revealed my allegiance to you by mistake."

"Thank you for telling me, Hermione. I shall monitor the situation via Severus. If it is too dangerous for you to return to Hogwarts, we shall devise an alternative schooling for you."

"My Lord, if it's all the same, I'd rather not return to Hogwarts at the end of summer. Since my heritage came out, I have not exactly felt welcome in my house and now that I bear your Mark, I would risk exposure if I haven't done so already. But if you have a need for me to be at Hogwarts, I will gladly do so."

"That will not be necessary. I think Bella would be very unhappy if I subjected you to such danger and I would never put you in a situation that volatile. Seeing as you are of age, I see no problem with you learning from anyone here or your own libraries. You will also be at my disposal for missions should I have need of you."

"Thank you, my Lord. There is also the matter of Dumbledore using more extreme measures to turn me into a spy. I fear he may attempt to threaten my parents to force me to spy. I have a solution, if I may?"

"Go ahead."

"Obliviate and relocate them, my Lord. That way they are not endangered by being my parents and Dumbledore can't find them."

"I will see that it is done. Would you like a final goodbye?"

"I don't think it's necessary, my Lord. They won't remember who I am, and I don't feel the need to say goodbye."

"It will be taken care of tonight, then. I will have Narcissa and Severus do it, they are most adept with memory charms."

"Thank you, my Lord. Do you require anything else?"

"You may both go. Enjoy your time together and with family."

Bowing, Hermione and Bellatrix left the room. Bella grabbed Hermione's arm, placing a kiss on her Mark, eyes shining with pride. She loved that her witch did not react poorly to receiving the Mark as many others did. It was by no means a pleasant experience. It was a test of true loyalty. Running her thumb over the Mark, Bellatrix looked up at Hermione, who was looking at her.

"I'm glad you won't be going back to Hogwarts. I know you value your education but we can have so much more fun together."

"I can't think of a single thing I'd rather do. Come on, let's go see what Narcissa has to say about my recovery."

"That's such mundane stuff. Let's go destroy something to celebrate your Mark," Bellatrix grinned.

"In time, Bella. I'd like to hear what your sister has to say."

"What about what I have to say?" she asked petulantly, pouting slightly.

"I love what you have to say but you aren't a healer like your sister," Hermione responded, leaning forward to nip Bellatrix's lip before pulling away. The dark witch muttered to herself, leading Hermione to where Narcissa would most likely be. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her Death Eater's reaction, allowing Bella to lead the way. She had loved Hogwarts but now the school didn't feel like home. She had learned all she could from it and it was time to move on. There was so much more to learn from her new family.

Narcissa was in her potions storeroom taking inventory of what she had after the battle in the Ministry. The Order had not controlled themselves as much as the Death Eaters did. She wouldn't be surprised if the injuries some of the children sustained were because of the light. Death Eaters were vicious but they would never harm children unless absolutely necessary. The Order, on the other hand, had no qualms about throwing children into harm's way. It sickened her. Hearing the door open, Narcissa turned to see her sister and Hermione hand-in-hand and her scowl evaporated into a smile. Seeing the two together lifted her spirits and she had so desperately needed it.

"I was not expecting to see either of you until dinner. What can I do for you?" she asked, abandoning the potion she was holding.

"You said you'd like to see how I was healing. We had a free moment so I thought we should find you. I'd rather get it over with since I know you're both concerned," Hermione explained.

Narcissa cleared her worktable, gesturing for Hermione to sit on it. She did so without complaint, Bella moving to stand next to the table but Narcissa shook her head at her sister.

Seeing her sister's scowl, Narcissa explained, "I do not want your magical energy picked up by the diagnostic spells and giving a false positive, Bella. I need to see how Hermione is doing and if you're next to her I can't do that."

Bellatrix huffed, earning a look of amusement from Hermione and Narcissa as she stalked to the corner. Hermione smiled in Bella's direction, trying to get one in return. She succeeded and Narcissa couldn't help the hope that flared in her chest. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't have to be so afraid anymore. Hermione and Bella were powerful on their own, but together, they were unstoppable. Her family would make it out after all.

"I do hope you don't mind, Hermione, but I will need to see the area the spell hit. I want to check for physical scarring to see if there is anything I can do to fix it."

"Oh. There's a faint mark. Madame Pomfrey said she couldn't do anything about it. But if you want to look just to be sure I don't mind."

Hermione undid the top few buttons on her shirt, revealing the area on her chest where the _Crucio_ had hit. It was slightly left of center just under her collarbone and Narcissa frowned at how close it had come to hitting the girl over the heart. It had missed, thank Merlin, but a Cruciatus to the heart could kill even a prepared witch. It explained why it had taken so much of Hermione's magic to divert the curse. She had wondered why the girl had taken so many hours to recover consciousness.

"My sister did not tell me it struck so close to your heart. You are very fortunate it missed and that you thought to prepare yourself. May I?" Narcissa asked, reaching forward to analyze the scarring. Bellatrix's head snapped up at her sister's words.

"It hit where?" she growled, eyes flashing with fury. She marched forward, intent to see where Hermione had been hit. She had not seen the point of contact when it happened but she thought it was more to the right.

"Just right of her heart. Do you see the faint scarring?" Narcissa pointed out, trying to calm her sister with a hand on her arm.

"If I had known where it hit I would never have left you," she hissed, gently tracing the faint scar from the curse.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm okay. You needed to get out so they didn't catch you. Tonks kept me safe, brought me directly to the infirmary and stayed until Dumbledore forced her to leave," Hermione soothed, putting a hand on the Death Eater's cheek, forcing the dark witch to look at her. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions Hermione thought she was going to drown.

"Bella, she's okay. I can't do anything about the scars, but her magic is intact and almost fully regenerated," Narcissa said, moving her hand to her sister's shoulder, knowing the battle she was fighting. Her instincts would scream at her to annihilate the boy, but the Dark Lord needed to be the one to kill Potter and Bellatrix was loyal to him. Those two sides of her were struggling against each other, it was obvious, but she would help how she could.

"Bella. Look at me. I know you want to kill him. You can't. It has to be the Dark Lord. You know that. Why don't you go destroy a room? When you're feeling better we can sit under the willow in the garden," Hermione whispered, trying to bring Bellatrix back to her more reasonable state. She was not afraid of the darkness she saw, but she knew her witch was too close to the edge and she wanted her back. Bellatrix put her head on Hermione's shoulder, breathing in walnuts and rain. She knew Hermione was right and she was glad the young witch could pull her away from the edge so effectively. It scared her sometimes, how close she would get to falling. Her sister had always been there to keep her back enough to resist the urge to jump, but she still danced a fine line. Hermione put her on more solid ground, farther from the edge.

"Thank you," she whispered, placing a kiss on Hermione's neck before striding out of the room to go destroy something. She was calm enough not to disobey her Lord, but the anger was still there and she needed to let it out.

"You did wonderfully, Hermione. I am used to having to pull her from the edge by myself but she is much more stable when you are around. Congratulations on your Mark. We're all proud of you," Narcissa said after her sister had gone.

"Thank you, Cissa. It feels good to be among family. I do have a question, though. Why don't you have a Mark?"

"You remember the book on healing I sent you?" Narcissa asked, slightly startled at the nickname Hermione used.

"Yes. Dark magic corrupts and makes a person unable to use pure healing. Oh, I see. You are not Marked because that would corrupt your magic and you could only use dark healing. As a pure healer, you're much more useful since you're better able to heal any injuries the Death Eaters obtain on missions. The Dark Lord has no reason to doubt your loyalty because of Bellatrix and Lucius being your family and he knows you value them and your son more than anything."

"You are correct, Hermione. Mostly. The Dark Lord was the one to suggest I refrain from taking the Mark so I could keep my magic pure for healing. He knew I would remain loyal to my husband and sister, but I wanted to show him I was loyal to him as well. I took a vow, one that is not magically binding, but a vow nonetheless, and I am glad I did. The Dark Lord respects me greatly for taking one when I did not have to."

"You worry about them, don't you?"

"I worry for all of you, Hermione. But with you on our side, I feel much better about the outcome of the war."

"I could never choose a side that wouldn't accept Bella. It was never really a matter of what to decide, but when," she stated, buttoning her shirt.

"I am glad to hear that, Hermione. My sister means much to me and I love to see her so happy. She has been through so much to keep our family safe. She deserves the happiness you bring and I'm glad you've given her the chance."

"I should be the one thanking you for the chance. I would never have learned the truth without you."

"Everything is as it should be. Come, let us check on my sister before she burns my house to the ground. It wouldn't be the first time she's tried," Narcissa said, helping Hermione down from the table.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Another day and more of the story unfurls! It's so exciting.**

 **On the subject of NEWTs, for those who are curious, Hermione will not be needing to take exams because she will be learning from some of the most skilled wizards/witches.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hermione and Bellatrix were lying in the shade of the willow tree in the garden, the grass gently tickling their skin and the air pleasant. They were looking at the sky through the branches of the willow, basking in the company of the other as they lay next to each other, hands intertwined between them. They had been lying in silence, not needing to say anything, not having anything to say. They merely wanted to enjoy their time together. There was no rush. Hermione would not be returning to Hogwarts so they had no need to share everything so quickly. They could relax and not worry about separation.

"Bella? How did you come to be a Death Eater?" Hermione asked, turning her head to face the dark witch.

Bellatrix continued to stare at the sky, bottom lip in between her teeth and Hermione's eyes instantly focused on the motion. She was thoughtful for a moment, debating on telling the young witch the events that led to her being here. The girl had not been afraid of her at all, and Bellatrix had no reason to believe the information would frighten Hermione.

"It was just after my seventh year of Hogwarts. I was to be married to Rodolphus Lestrange, who had ties to the Dark Lord. My father did, too, but I did not know that at the time. Andromeda had run away to be with a muggleborn and I managed to convince Father to disown her even though I was furious she left. I hated Ted for taking away my sister but I would still do anything to protect her. I was so lost in my hate that I started to lose my hold on the world. It didn't help that I had never been a particularly stable child, but being the eldest is always hard as a Black.

Rodolphus introduced me to the Dark Lord and he saw someone who would be useful to his cause rather than as a housewife. He could see the instability in my head and he helped me get a firmer grip on reality. I pledged myself to his cause before my husband did, but the Dark Lord protected me from Rodolphus's wrath. He guided me as far away from the edge as he could and I owe him my life for that. I've always danced on the edge, but when the Dark Lord came into my life, he gave me stability when I had none. He taught me to use my emotions to my advantage and I quickly rose through the ranks. We were fanatical back then, destroying just for the fun of it. We weren't what we are today. We were evil, truly evil.

After he was vanquished, I had no one to keep me away from the edge, especially since I was in Azkaban. But my Mark was always there to keep me from falling completely. I knew he would return because the magic that created the mark still existed. When he did, before he was strong enough to break me out of prison, he helped Narcissa discover the identity of the Heir. It took a long time but they managed to finally find the answer over the summer. He helped Narcissa choose the first book to send you. And then the day finally came where he was strong enough to break me out of Azkaban. He told me Narcissa had found you and I could write to you but I had to get better before I could meet you.

When we were all reassembled, he informed us of the change in his plans. We would no longer be destroying things for fun. We would have a new purpose, a better one. Rather than tearing the world apart at the seams, we would seek to eliminate the blood-caste. There was outrage at first, and many of his old followers disagreed. I was not one of them, nor was Lucius. We both had a long time to think about the cost of the first war. Lucius had a son now, and I was tired of being lost in hate. I was thrilled the Dark Lord no longer wished for senseless destruction and I was the first to reaffirm my allegiance. Lucius was second. Things had changed, we had changed. The Dark Lord did too," Bellatrix said, looking at the sky for the entirety of the story, lost in the memories.

"Sometimes the things we think are right at the time aren't but what matters is having the courage to see our mistakes and fix them. I'm proud of you," Hermione whispered, eyes not leaving the dark witch's face.

"You're too young to be so wise," Bellatrix murmured, turning her head so she faced Hermione.

"Wisdom comes with experience, not age."

"There you go again," Bellatrix teased, a smile on her face.

"I don't see you trying to stop me."

"Are you saying you want me to?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm saying, Bella."

"Well then I see no reason not to oblige."

Bellatrix tilted her head to capture Hermione's lips with her own. Feeling Hermione's tongue on her bottom lip, Bellatrix pulled Hermione closer by her hips and teased the girl with her own tongue. It was not a battle of dominance but a familiarization. Hermione's hands wove into Bellatrix's curls, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. Bellatrix could not resist the taste of walnuts and rain that was Hermione, swiftly rolling so she was on top, straddling her young love's waist. Hermione moaned at the sensation of Bellatrix on top of her tightening her grip on the onyx curls and arching her back. Bellatrix pulled away with a nip to Hermione's bottom lip, her eyes dark and chest heaving. She watched Hermione watch her as the young witch caught her breath.

"Fuck," Hermione muttered closing her eyes and letting her head rest on the grass.

"Not yet, love," Bellatrix teased, kissing down Hermione's jaw. She smirked at the shaky breaths coming from the young witch, her hands reaching Hermione's ribs but going no further. Bellatrix knew they needed to take this slow, but she couldn't help the temptation. She loved everything about Hermione and wanted her to set the pace so she was comfortable with their relationship.

"What are we, Bella?" Hermione asked, clearly thinking along the same line as Bellatrix.

"We're soulmates, love. We don't need anything more than that."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"I'll say it until the end of time."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, lion. Let's go. Cissy will be mad if we're late for dinner."

Bellatrix helped Hermione to her feet, hugging her close before taking her hand and leading her to the dining room. Hermione smiled at Bellatrix, tucking into the dark witch's side as they walked. She was glad Bellatrix had shared such information with her. She knew Bellatrix was a relatively private person, especially when it came to her past.

As they entered the Manor, Hermione couldn't help but admire the dark witch. She had been through so much more than she had shared today. Hermione knew but didn't want to push her. Bellatrix would tell her everything in time. She was just glad she was finally getting answers to the questions she had. She finally felt she was where she belonged. Everyone made her feel so much more welcome than most of the Order did. Hermione had known her decision almost from the start but she felt much more confident she made the right choice after everything that had happened.

"Wonderful! You two are here. I was just about to fetch you," Narcissa beamed as they entered the dining room.

"We would never miss family dinner, Cissa," Hermione said before Bellatrix could, sitting at the place clearly meant for her.

"It is nice to know you consider us family, Hermione," Lucius said, raising his cup in a toast.

They echoed the movement before sipping their drinks and beginning the meal. In all her time at the Burrow, Hermione had never felt as included as she did now. The Malfoys were much kinder when they were not among society. She supposed most pureblood families were that way, having to provide a stoic façade to avoid showing weakness.

"After everything that has happened, there is no one else I'd rather call family."

"We are glad you feel that way, Hermione. You'll always have a place with us," Draco said with a grin.

"As if I belong anywhere else, Draco," Hermione replied, mimicking his grin.

Dinner was a cheerful affair, the family finally being complete. They chatted about mundane things and serious things, and sometimes nothing at all. It was their way of enjoying themselves after so long. Bellatrix had been in prison for fourteen years, Draco had been at school for the year, and they had only just found Hermione. It was their first dinner together. Everyone at the table would cherish the moment when they were able to be together without worry for the future for the first time. There was still a war ahead of them, but the outlook was in their favor.

"Hermione, I hope you don't mind, but I had the house elves put your belongings in Bella's room. You can always have them moved if you wish," Narcissa whispered to the girl.

"Thank you, Narcissa. I wouldn't have it any other way," Hermione whispered back with a smile. She knew Bellatrix would respect her boundaries and had no problem sleeping in the same room. She hadn't even thought there would be an alternative. Not that she would be forced to sleep in Bella's room, more that she couldn't fathom why she would sleep elsewhere. She wasn't ready to take things further yet, but there would come a time when she was. Besides, she had been away from the Death Eater her entire life, she wanted all the time together she could get, even if she wasn't awake to enjoy it.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N What a lovely day for an update! Really, every day is a better day because I get to give you all another chapter. Welcome to this story if you're just joining us! If you've been here from the start welcome again! Thank you all for checking out this story and reading it. You're truly fantastic.**

 **Here you go!**

"I was thinking, if none of you have plans, perhaps we could all visit le Fay Castle today? I don't want to go by myself," Hermione proposed at breakfast.

"I think that's a splendid idea. I, for one, would love to join you, Hermione," Lucius said.

"Me too! I want to see the Castle," Draco exclaimed, looking excited.

"It's settled then, after breakfast we shall all meet in the foyer to travel to le Fay Castle," Narcissa said, knowing Bellatrix had already promised to go. Hermione looked more at ease knowing her new family would go with her.

"Remember, there is a meeting tonight, so we must be back before dinner," Lucius reminded, sipping his orange juice.

They all nodded. None of them dared be late for a meeting, knowing full well the consequences of such an action. They would make certain to arrive well before dinner so they would be on time. Standing from the table, the occupants of the room went about finishing their morning routine before meeting in the foyer. Narcissa and Hermione were the only two that did not need to finish getting ready.

"Thank you for my new outfits, Cissa. They fit perfectly," Hermione said, giving the witch a slight hug.

"Of course, Hermione. We can't have you wandering around in Muggle clothes now that the world knows you are the Heir of Morgana. As your guardian and your friend, I take great pride in properly preparing you," Narcissa replied, returning the hug.

"I don't know what I would do without your family," Hermione admitted softly.

"You mean your family," Bellatrix corrected, entering the room and giving Hermione a hug. "You belong to us as much as we belong to you."

"Then yes, I do mean my family. It's nice to be around people that see me as such unconditionally."

"We'll always do our best to make you feel welcome. You deserve to be appreciated, Hermione. You're brilliant," Draco said, standing beside his mother.

"Indeed," Lucius agreed, a twinkle in his eye.

"Are we ready to go?" Narcissa asked, holding out her arm.

Once the last hand was in place she Apparated them to the outskirts of le Fay Castle. They all stared up at the towering building surrounded by plants even Narcissa had never seen before. The gates swung open without a creak and they all took a step inside, in awe of the property.

"Merlin, this place makes the Manor look like a dollhouse," Bellatrix whispered.

"No kidding," Hermione mumbled, hesitantly approaching the doors of her castle. Her companions followed quietly, afraid to disturb the peace of the property. It was not as eerie as any of them had expected. The grounds were well maintained and the building looked as it must have the day it was built. The white marble of the castle gleamed in the sun, making the spires appear taller than they were. It was as if time had remained frozen in the thousands of years since Morgana walked the halls. Hermione pushed open the solid oak door with surprising ease and entered the castle, her family close behind.

"It looks like it's been waiting for you, Hermione," Draco said.

"It has," she said, moving further into the castle. There was a _pop_ as a house elf appeared in front of her and Hermione stopped, startled. He had incredibly large eyes like sapphires and his nose was shorter than most house elves. He was small but not emaciated and looked young but had an air of old age about him.

"Mistress le Fay! You have arrived! Squil has been waiting a long time for you. The previous Mistress cast a preservation spell on everything so you would have it when you claimed your name," the house elf-Squil- said as he bowed.

"Thank you, Squil. Has everything been the same since Morgan died?"

"Yes, Mistress le Fay. Squil has taken care of the Castle and other properties, doing what Mistress's magical essence could not. Squil registered all properties with the Ministry when it came about so Mistress could properly claim them. Would you like a tour?"

"If it's all the same, I'd like to find my own way around, but if we need anything we shall call for you."

"Of course, Mistress. Welcome home," Squil said, bowing as he disappeared with a _pop._

"Where to first, love," Bellatrix asked, wrapping her arms around the younger witch's waist.

"I was thinking we try to find the library. Though I would like to explore a bit as well. If you wish to explore on your own, my home is yours. Feel free to whatever you wish," Hermione said to all of them, leaning back against Bellatrix, turning her head to smile at the dark witch.

"I'm going to explore the grounds. I want to see if I can figure out how many Quidditch pitches will fit here," Draco said, a bright smile on his face.

"I shall join you. Perhaps someday competitions will be held here," Lucius said, his grin matching Draco's. They went outside, presumably talking about Quidditch.

"I shall explore with you two until we find the library and then I should like to take a look at some of the plants growing here. There were many I did not recognize," Narcissa said, looking to the two witches.

They both nodded, consenting to her joining them. She had not expected them to object but wanted to make sure anyway. She knew the bond they had was growing and they would likely want to spend time with each other to develop it. Narcissa was glad to spend time with the two. She had missed her sister dearly when she had been sent to Azkaban and Hermione needed the affection of her whole family, not just Bella. Narcissa could see the girl's fear that she would wake up one day and they would be gone and she wanted to assure Hermione that they were all here for her. They all needed each other if they wanted to survive.

It took an hour of exploring for them to find the library. They had come across rooms that didn't have any apparent use but obviously served some purpose at some point in time. They had found the kitchen and dining room before moving up to the second floor where they found the library. It was large. Larger than even the Black library, which was the largest private library of any wizarding family. Hermione had sent Bellatrix a smirk when Narcissa told her and she could not help but laugh at the exchange. The library seemed to be made entirely of books except for the ceiling and floors.

"Squil," Hermione said, summoning her house elf.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Are these books categorized in a particular order?"

"Yes, Mistress. Squil has kept to the original Mistress's organization of category then subject then title. Would you like Squil to use a different system?"

"No, thank you, Squil. Will you please inform us when it is four o'clock?"

"Yes, Mistress," he said with a _pop_.

Hermione examined the shelves for a moment, running her fingers along the spines. She had walked around the room a few times, taking in all the books and their apparent order. Narcissa had chosen a Herbology book, presumably something about the flora growing on the property. Bellatrix was lounging on the couch, idly flipping through a book.

"Hermione? Have you ever tried to become an Animagus?" she asked, settling on a page.

"No, why?"

"Morgan le Fay was renowned in Transfiguration. This is her personal walkthrough on how to become an Animagus, assuming one has the ability. You likely do. This is so much simpler than what I went through to become an Animagus."

"What's yours?"

"A panther," Bellatrix said, skimming the page she had settled on.

"That's what my _Patronus_ is," Hermione said, smiling as she sat next to the older witch.

"Can I see? I haven't been able to cast one since before I became a Death Eater. Not enough happy memories," Bella murmured.

"Of course, Bella. I'll show you anything you want to see."

Hermione drew her wand and muttered the spell, watching as her _Patronus_ appeared, sitting in front of Bella, tail swishing playfully. Bellatrix smiled at the panther, amused as it watched her watch it. They sat there, looking at each other for several moments before Bellatrix reached out her hand at the same time the panther moved forward. As the Death Eater's hand passed through the corporeal _Patronus_ , Hermione shivered, feeling Bella touch her magic.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at the young witch.

"Yes. I just felt that in my magic. When you touched my _Patronus_ I could feel you touching my magic. It was strange."

"You can feel when I touch it?"

"Yes. Am I not supposed to?"

"It is very rare for someone to feel when a person touches their _Patronus._ It indicates a strong magical connection between the two," Narcissa spoke up, watching curiously.

"We already knew there was a connection," Bellatrix said.

"I used a memory of you. When I first cast it, I was thinking about one of the letters you sent me," Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"Hermione, when you first cast a corporeal _Patronus_ , if you are thinking of a specific person and the emotions that person directly causes, you will be forever tied to that person. I believe being soulmates with Bella would amplify that," Narcissa explained.

"You used me as your memory?" Bellatrix asked, eyes shining. Narcissa used that moment to slip out of the room, wanting to give the two witches privacy.

"Of course I did."

"Was it before or after you knew who I was?"

"Is that important, Bella?" Hermione asked, looking at the Death Eater.

"It is to me," she whispered.

"It was after I knew who you were. Your letters meant everything to me, Bella. They still do," Hermione whispered, resting her forehead against Bellatrix's.

"I never thought I would be a happy memory for anyone," She quietly admitted, a tear slipping from her eye.

"You're so much more than a happy memory, Bella," Hermione whispered, brushing away the lone tear gingerly with her thumb. Leaning forward, she gently pressed her lips against Bella's in a short kiss.

"I love you, Hermione," Bellatrix whispered as Hermione pulled away.

"I love you, too, Bella. More than anything."

They sat together on the couch, pouring over the Transfiguration book Morgana had written for hours. Narcissa had not returned, likely exploring the grounds and taking plant samples. Bellatrix had managed to talk Hermione into attempting to become an Animagus over the summer, promising to help her. She was nervous about the process described in the book. Normally it took months for a person to become an Animagus, but Morgana's journal made it possible in a matter of moments. It seemed more intense than the regular process and Hermione was intimidated before Bellatrix began explaining some of the basic concepts in the book.

Squil appeared with a slight _pop_ , saying, "Mistress asked Squil to inform Mistress when it was four o'clock. Squil has already informed Mistress's other guests. They are waiting in the entryway."

"Thank you, Squil. Do you mind taking us? I intend to be back in a few days. Can you adjust the wards so all of us here today can Apparate directly into the house?"

"Of course, Mistress. Squil will do this," he said, grabbing a hand of each witch, Apparating them to the entryway.

"Thank you, Squil. Here is a list of all the people I would like to have access to the Castle."

"Yes, Mistress."

He disappeared, leaving the small family in the entryway. Draco and Lucius had a spot of dirt on their faces and Narcissa had several samples of plants but was fussing over the Malfoy gentlemen. Hermione and Bellatrix each had a few books. Handing the Herbology book to Narcissa, Hermione took the blonde witch's arm, ready to Apparate back to the Manor. They were gone with a _crack,_ reappearing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. The meeting would be in an hour and they intended to use that time to make themselves more presentable.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Hello my dearest readers! Did you think I would forget to update today? Never fear, chapter 27 has arrived. I know you have all been waiting ever so patiently for an explanation for the torture of the Longbottoms. It shall be revealed in the next chapter. Do not fret about the events of this chapter, all has been taken care of. Trust me, readers.**

 **And now I would like to present to you, CHAPTER 27! Go forth and enjoy!**

"Welcome all. We have a new face at our table tonight, but I'm sure you all recognize it. It is my pleasure to announce that Hermione has received her Mark for succeeding on her mission," the Dark Lord spoke to his followers.

Cheers filled the room, excited for the young witch. They had known of her mission and its success but had waited to congratulate her until it was formally announced. She smiled, blushing slightly at the praise the Death Eaters were giving. She had not expected to be so welcomed into the group, but she supposed she had not expected a lot of what happened. A year ago, she would have never imagined herself where she was now. It had all started with a book.

The Dark Lord watched as his followers celebrated Hermione's initiation, absently stroking Nagini's head. He was proud of the girl for her success on her first mission and for handling the Cruciatus so well. Narcissa told him where the spell had hit after she examined the girl and he was relieved she was not harmed more than she was. She was an incredibly powerful witch and he would help her hone her power. Deciding to continue, the Dark Lord called for silence with a hand.

"We have important matters to discuss. The wizarding world now knows we are back. The Order has succeeded in twisting my goals to serve their purposes and keep me from gaining followers. But there are those that cannot resist the truth. We must find these people, as we did with Hermione. Severus, what can you tell us about the Order? Do they know of Hermione's defection?"

"The Order knows of her choice of guardian. Sirius and Mad-Eye are proclaiming she was a double agent the whole time. Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks have not said anything on the matter, nor have Ginny Weasley or the twins. Aside from Ron, the other Weasleys are on the fence, wanting to see the best in Hermione but unable to disprove anything. There has been no mention of the incident on the train as of yet, but Dumbledore has called a meeting, so I suspect I shall know for sure in a few days. Since she refused to be a spy for him, he feels inclined to side with Sirius and Mad-Eye. Potter still thinks Hermione can be convinced to come back. He doesn't-or refuses to, I'm not sure- believe she has chosen the dark side over the Order. He is the only one to think this," Severus said, glancing at Hermione occasionally. Hermione could see his concern for her and smiled, hoping to ease his worry.

"Thank you, Severus. I apologize for the life you have been forced to live because of this war. I know it is taxing."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"Draco and Hermione, I have a task for the both of you. There is a set of Vanishing Cabinets in need of repair. Hermione, you will work on the one in Borgin and Burke's. Draco, you will work on the one in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts once school begins. Hermione will not be returning to Hogwarts with you, so you will only have Severus there with you."

"Yes, my Lord," they replied in tandem.

"Very good. We have one more thing to discuss before I will answer questions. Which one of you would like to kill Albus Dumbledore?"

The room was cacophonous as the Death Eaters argued among themselves. They all had a strong dislike for the wizard, having endured his prejudice against them while they had attended Hogwarts. It was part of the reason a lot of them joined the Dark Lord instead of the Order. The Dark Lord watched in amusement at the childlike behavior of his followers. Narcissa was grateful the Dark Lord had not asked her son to kill Dumbledore. She knew he would soon bear the Mark, but Draco was her only son and barely more than a child. She wanted him to be spared from killing anyone. She knew this was unlikely, but she could only hope he would retain some of his innocence. The Dark Lord held up a hand for silence again.

"Bellatrix."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"You have been strangely quiet. Do you not wish to be the one to kill Dumbledore?"

"I do, my Lord. After all he has done to Hermione and everyone here I want nothing more than to see the life leave his eyes," Bellatrix said darkly.

The Dark Lord watched Hermione for any signs of fear, pleased when he found none. The girl was not afraid of the darkness in Bellatrix. She had accepted it and her own.

"Bella, you will be the one to kill Dumbledore when the time comes."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"My Lord, I had an idea, if I may?" Hermione asked, bowing her head slightly.

"Go ahead, Hermione."

"I was thinking, my Lord, that Draco and I could use a more efficient way to communicate than owl post. I have not worked out the finer points, but I believe I can alter the spell you used on your journal in my second year to create a secure two-way communication so Draco and I do not have to worry about letters being intercepted. It would also allow us to send messages at any hour should we need to. That way we can keep each other updated on the status of repairs and bounce ideas off each other."

"That is a wonderful idea. I shall help you alter the spell in whatever way I can."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"My Lord, will the cabinet at Borgin and Burke's stay there while Hermione repairs it, or shall we have it moved here so she has better access?" Lucius asked.

"That is up to Hermione, but I believe it will be more beneficial for her to have it here."

"I'll be sure to have it moved here, my Lord," Hermione said.

"My Lord, will there be any targets between now and Dumbledore?" Greyback asked.

"Yes, I do believe there will be some havoc to bring about," the Dark Lord said, amused at the maniacal grins on several faces. They weren't the sanest group but they were loyal and honest. The Dark Lord wouldn't have it any other way.

"That will be all for tonight. You are dismissed," he said, Nagini slithering onto the table to Hermione.

The Death Eaters took their leave, save for Hermione and Bella. Hermione watched as Nagini approached, curiosity shining in her eyes. The Dark Lord was pleased Hermione was not afraid of the snake. Nagini would only harm on his order and he rarely did so. She reached forward to stroke the snake's head, her tongue poking out to touch Hermione's Mark. She chuckled at the sensation, slightly ticklish.

"Is there something you require, Hermione?"

"My Lord, I wanted to offer my properties for your use should you need them as well as my vault. There is also something I would like to request."

"Thank you, I hope it will not be necessary but I shall keep your offer in mind. What is your request?"

"There are a number of people who have sworn loyalty to me hiding within the Order for the moment. I ask that they not be harmed should there be a confrontation, if possible. I have instructed them to do the same. I felt they would be safest where they are for now so I told them not to reveal their side unless they have to."

"That is a reasonable request. I should have known you would have allies. When the time comes they have a place in my ranks if they desire."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Hermione and Bellatrix exited together, hand in hand as they always were. The Dark Lord watched their exit, happy that his Lieutenant finally found a more permanent sanity and Hermione had chosen the side that would accept them both. He had never doubted what the young Gryffindor's choice would be, but he was pleased she had decided so soon. The war would end sooner than he thought, and he knew they would be victorious. He had no worry that Hermione would become a spy for the Order. After being lied to for so long, she would not turn her back on the truth she sought. The Dark Lord did not fear the two witches would attempt to take power for themselves, either. They didn't seek power, it gravitated to them. Hermione and Bellatrix had no desire to rule, they just wanted to be accepted. The Dark Lord did not have to read their minds to know that, he could see it on their faces.

Bellatrix and Hermione sat in the library, pouring over the Transfiguration book from le Fay Castle. Bellatrix could sense Hermione's slight discomfort with the concept of becoming an Animagus and wanted to put her fears at ease.

"Would it make you feel better if I showed you mine?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes. But I also just want to see."

Standing, Bellatrix moved some of the furniture away from the center of the room with a flick of her wand. She had only transformed a few times since escaping Azkaban but the skill had not left her. She could feel Hermione watching as her body stretched and shrunk, forming into a sleek black panther. Padding over to where Hermione sat on the couch, she rubbed her head against Hermione's knee, satisfied with the look of awe in the girl's eyes. She reached out to rub her chin and Bellatrix couldn't help but purr at the action, tail swishing happily. Hermione laughed, more at ease with the idea of becoming an Animagus. Bellatrix shifted back, sitting next to Hermione again and waving her wand to return the furniture to its original place.

"Thank you, Bella."

"Of course, love. I was going to show you even if you didn't want to become an Animagus."

"We both know I could never say no to learning such a thing," Hermione said with a laugh.

"I suppose you're right, but there's nothing wrong with that."

Hermione leaned against Bellatrix, reading through the walkthrough. It was mostly simple, but it would be a painful process. The whole purpose of taking months to become an Animagus was to lessen the pain. She would be skipping all of that, but she wasn't too worried about the pain, she was worried she would lose focus and end up semi-transformed. She knew she could do it, she was already able to hold her magic around her the way the book described. The chant would be the hardest part. It wasn't more than a few lines, but it was in Latin and it had to be memorized for the initial transformation. She would not have the book in front of her when she was attempting it and if she messed up it could be disastrous. She had plenty of time, though. She would attempt it when she was ready.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N Goodness, is it time for this chapter already? I swear I _just_ posted chapter 20. There is a lot of information in this chapter, including one of the explanations you've all been waiting so patiently for. It's totally fair for me to make you wait nearly 30 chapters, you get a new one every day. **

**The full Prophecy is here! Did you think I wouldn't tell you? Where would be the fun in that? It's a rhetorical question, you aren't meant to answer. It obviously wouldn't be very fun.**

 **I have thrown all concepts of a 'halfway point' (whatever that is) behind me because this is just going to be a long fucking story. I have over 40 chapters written and I still have plenty more to go.**

 **Thank you all so much for your support in whatever form it comes in, even if you are but a silent guest gazing longingly at the words on your screen, waiting for the answers you seek. Each little bit means everything to me and I promise to do my best to fulfill your expectations of this story.**

 **Ladies and gentlemen, put your various appendages together for chapter 28!**

 _The Prophecy of the Heir_

 _The Heir of Morgana shall be born of non-magical humans_

 _The Heir shall come with the Second War_

 _With the Dark Lord's rise, the Heir shall be found_

 _The Heir shall decide the war_

 _Light and Dark become Grey_

 _Shades of Gray within the world_

 _The Heir shall choose the Brightest_

 _The Brightest Grey, born of Change_

 _One Eagle of Air, four Lions of Fire_

 _Side by side_

 _Support the Heir in her endeavors_

 _She leads the way_

 _They shall follow_

 _The Heir of Morgana shall bring the darkest Black from the edge of insanity_

 _The darkest Black, with magic of dragons_

 _Will keep the Heir from plunging into madness_

 _The youngest Black shall place the first stone in the Bridge a month before the Heir comes of age_

 _The Heir will be the Brightest in a den of Lions_

 _The estranged Black shall place the last stone in the Bridge_

 _The Heir must be the one to cross the Bridge_

 _Once the Heir and darkest Black are united, not even Death shall separate them_

 _The badger shall be the Heir's protector_

 _When the Boy of Lion turns_

 _The Boy of Lion will be the final factor_

 _The Heir will rise_

 _A new tomorrow has begun_

Hermione read the pages again, gently nudging Bellatrix who was dozing beside her. She mumbled something unintelligible, turning away from Hermione but scooting closer. Hermione smiled, gently running a hand through onyx curls. She knew Bellatrix would take time to wake up but would do so soon. Running her fingernails over the Death Eater's scalp, Hermione earned a shiver from the dark witch. Bellatrix looked peaceful when she was asleep, face relaxed and youthful. Slowly, Bellatrix began to wake, the sensation of fingers in her hair and the scent of walnuts and rain drawing the witch out of sleep.

"What are you doing, love?" she murmured, turning to Hermione and draping her arm over the girl's lap.

"Reading one of the books we brought back. It has my prophecy in it like your family book does. This one has more, though."

"It must be your family book. Can I see?" Bellatrix asked, sitting up, pulling Hermione into her side.

Hermione handed the book to Bellatrix, tucking into her side. She rested her chin on the Death Eater's shoulder, watching her face as she read the page. She could feel Bellatrix shudder occasionally as her breath ghosted over the older witch's Azkaban tattoo. Leaning forward, she gently placed a kiss to it, smirking when she heard Bella's sharp inhale and watching her eyes flutter closed. Emboldened, Hermione leaned up, trailing kisses down the dark witch's jaw.

Taking a deep breath, Bellatrix whispered, "Hermione, if you aren't ready to go any farther, please stop. I don't want to lose control."

"And if I am?" Hermione whispered back, noticing the clenched fists and jaw.

"Then by all means, please continue."

Before Hermione could respond, she felt her arm burning. Hissing in pain, she pulled away to look at her Mark. The tattoo was moving faintly.

"Is it the Mark?" Bellatrix asked, moving closer to Hermione, gently taking her arm in her hands.

"Yes," Hermione said between grit teeth.

"He is calling. It only hurts that bad the first time. Go, I'll be here when you get back," Bellatrix said, placing a kiss to Hermione's Mark and then her lips, pulling away before either of them could deepen it. Hermione rose from her spot on the bed, blowing a kiss to her Death Eater before going to the library.

"Ah, Hermione. I apologize if I have interrupted your sleep," the Dark Lord said when she entered, gesturing for her to sit.

"It is no trouble, my Lord. I was already awake. I found a copy of my prophecy in one of the books from my Castle. Bella says it is my family book. Is there something you need, my Lord?"

"I am glad your prophecy was not completely destroyed. I would like to see it, if I may. As for why I called you here, I was reading the _Prophet_ when an idea came to me. I wanted to consult you before creating a plan."

"You are welcome to any books in my libraries, my Lord, as well as anything else you require. What would you like to discuss?"

"Do you read the _Prophet_ , Hermione?"

"No, my Lord. I prefer to read more educational material."

"I expected no less. Your name has been all over the paper, courtesy of one Rita Skeeter. It seems she is rather terrified of your potential and is trying to convince the world you are evil. Since you have not officially been seen among Death Eaters, I thought you might enjoy a coming out party, in the form of tormenting a certain illegal Animagus. What do you think?"

"I think it is high time for my side to become known, my Lord. I will take great pleasure in giving her a reason to fear me," Hermione said, darkness gleaming in her eyes.

"Excellent. You and Bella will head the mission. You may take whomever you wish, but limit it to four. Make sure you are clearly seen but do not fatally harm anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord. This mission will be a show of sides, nothing more."

"Very good. I would like for this to be done by the end of the week. I have also ensured your parents are safe. You may go," the Dark Lord said, effectively dismissing her.

"Thank you, my Lord." Standing, Hermione bowed before leaving the room, excitement buzzing in her veins. She would be going on her first raid and her magic was thrumming. Restraining herself, she managed not to run back to her and Bella's room, already thinking about who she would bring.

"Bella, we have a raid to plan," she whispered excitedly upon entering. The dark witch was sitting on the bed, blanket wrapped around her, the book still on her lap. At Hermione's words, her head snapped up, excitement glimmering in her dark eyes.

"What kind of raid? When? Who's going?" she questioned, barely able to sit still.

"It will be my official coming out raid, to be completed within the next three days, no more than four including the two of us. I was thinking Lucius and Greyback. We're going to pay a certain unregistered Animagus a visit. We have strict instructions to cause no harm, only to be seen destroying properties," Hermione recounted, sitting next to Bellatrix on the bed.

"Lucius and Greyback are solid choices. We should strike at twilight so people are still awake to see us and it will be dark enough that we can escape easily enough. When do you want to go?"

"Can we go tonight?"

"We must inform Lucius and Greyback, have an entrance and exit strategy, as well as a backup exit plan, and a plan of attack. Lucky for us we have all day. We'll tell Lucius at breakfast and I'll find Greyback after, and we can devise a plan in the drawing room. If it's solid, we'll go tonight."

"Let's go, then. Narcissa is bound to fetch us if we don't show up soon."

Narcissa was indeed about to fetch the two witches when they arrived in the dining room. Barely contained excitement was spilling from both of them. She suspected they were feeding off of each other's excitement by the palpable way it grew. There would likely be a raid soon, Bella was not this excited about anything else.

"There will be a raid within the next three days. Lucius, you will be joining us. We are meeting in the drawing room after breakfast. Greyback will also be joining us," Hermione said as she sat down, Bellatrix to her left.

"How exciting! I cannot wait to find out what we are doing," Lucius said, clapping his hands together, his eyes shining with the same excitement as Hermione and Bellatrix.

The plan was set and the four Death Eaters were ready. It had only taken them a few hours to devise a solid plan, now they just had to wait for sunset. Bellatrix and Hermione were strolling through the garden to pass the time. They were hand in hand as they always were when they were together.

"Bella? Will you tell me what happened with the Longbottoms? I get the feeling Dumbledore didn't give the full truth and I think Neville deserves to know."

"That is not a pretty story. But I will tell you. Frank and Alice Longbottom were both Aurors during the first war. They had somehow found out about Dumbledore being the reason the Dark Lord ever rose to power and were going to expose him. They also knew of the part he played in Gellert Grindelwald's uprising. When he found out what they were going to do, he threatened to kill them and their newborn son. They came to the Dark Lord, begging for protection, for him to protect their son. They asked that it be done in a way that would allow Dumbledore to twist it so their child would be safe. The Dark Lord consented, ordering an attack on the Aurors that would incapacitate them so they would not be able to reveal Dumbledore's secret. We were ordered not to kill them under any circumstance and not to touch the child. It took us a long time, Aurors are trained to throw off the Cruciatus Curse, and they had to resist or else the plan would not have worked. I don't remember how long it was before they were no longer able to stay grounded in reality. I remember their screams and my laughter at their suffering and then they were lost and everything went sideways. I know that the Dark Lord can reverse what we did, but he has to rebuild his power and win the war first," Bellatrix recounted, occasionally pausing. Hermione did not interrupt the dark witch while she had spoken or paused.

"Thank you. For telling me. I will write Neville tomorrow, telling him the truth so he knows."

"I told you something, now I want to ask you a question. Why did you pick me?"

"Oh, Bella," Hermione said, pulling the older witch to a stop and gently kissing her. "I picked you because I love you. Because you gave me the truth when no one else would, and I didn't have to ask you to. Because I could never imagine living in a world where you're dead or imprisoned because of the things you've done to protect those you care about. Because I would do anything to protect you from suffering at the hands of the people who lied to me, even if it means killing them. Because you're the sane to my crazy and the crazy to my sane. Because you're you and I could never want anyone more than I want you."

Bellatrix didn't trust herself enough to speak. She could feel the tears in her eyes at Hermione's words and she knew if she spoke they would fall. Instead, she hugged her lion tightly, burying her face in brown hair. Hermione hugged her back, arms around her waist and chin on her shoulder, placing gentle kisses along her jaw. They didn't need to say anything, understanding each other without the need for words, their magic twisting together but still separate. Both of them felt it, the mingling of walnut and cinnamon, pine and rain. Words were unnecessary when they could communicate with their magic.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Hello again, my dear readers! It is such a wonderful existence where I can bring you a new chapter every day. It gives me something to look forward to and makes the days pass quickly. We are nearing the one month mark of this story and I can't believe it. Thank you all so much for your support, you make it easy to keep posting. We still have a long journey ahead of us and plenty more to discover.**

 **I wish a wonderful day to you all, enjoy!**

It was time. The four Death Eaters were ready, Bellatrix and Hermione foregoing masks because that was not the purpose of the night's mission. They would Apparate in pairs, Hermione with Bellatrix and Lucius with Greyback. It would be fast, staying long enough for Hermione to threaten Rita Skeeter and be seen destroying a few buildings with them, then casting the spell that would leave the Dark Lord's Mark in the sky before leaving. They would hurt no one unless their lives were endangered but even still they would not kill or fatally harm. That was not the goal of the night.

"Are you ready, love?" Bellatrix asked, standing behind Hermione, her hands around the young witch's waist.

"Yes," she breathed, her body full of excitement and anticipation. She had practiced destructive spells from the first book but never got to use them outside of that. It would also do her some good to destroy something to get the latent anger out of her system. She had not forgotten Dumbledore's manipulation, Harry cursing her, Ron shunning her for her name. She would use it to strike fear in Rita Skeeter's heart. She would give the reporter something to write about.

Bellatrix gave a quick nod to Lucius and Greyback before Apparating herself and Hermione. They were in front of Rita Skeeter's house, shortly joined by the other two Death Eaters. Drawing her wand, Hermione stepped toward the door of the reporter. She would not hurt the woman, but she wouldn't know that. With a flick, the door blew apart, not even needing a spell. The intention was clear. Stepping casually inside, Hermione glanced about, looking for the woman. Bellatrix was behind her and Lucius and Greyback were watching the houses, looking for empty rooms to destroy while keeping watch.

Rita Skeeter ran into the entryway, freezing when she saw Hermione and Bellatrix standing there so calmly. Her mouth opened and closed, not being able to form words as she processed what she saw. The le Fay heir was in her home and she feared she was not long for this world. Hermione stepped closer, Bellatrix staying where she was, on alert for any threat Hermione might overlook. She circled the woman, twirling her wand between her fingers, occasionally glancing at Bellatrix leaning against the door frame.

"Good to see you again, Rita. How've you been? It's been awhile. I've changed a lot, haven't I? I see you haven't though. I thought we might have a chat. Don't worry, she doesn't bite. Not unless I tell her to," Hermione said, her voice dropping to a menacing whisper at the end.

"Ms. le Fay, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rita asked shakily, glancing between Hermione and Bellatrix nervously.

"Well, I was enjoying my newfound friends when it came to my attention that you think I'm evil. Why would that be? Are you afraid, Rita?"

"Me? Afraid of you? Some know it all girl with a name she doesn't even understand?" Rita mocked, knowing it was a bad idea when she saw Bellatrix's eyes flash darkly. She looked about to attack the woman but stopped when Hermione held a hand up, indicating she stay where she was.

"Oh, Rita. I should have clarified. You weren't meant to answer. I already know you are. You're wondering why you can't move, can't bring yourself to grab your wand and hex one of us. I'll tell you. It's quite simple, really. The moment you stepped into view you were placed under a Petrificus charm. This isn't a social call," Hermione growled.

"Time to go," Lucius said, interrupting the moment. They were only to give Hermione a few minutes with the reporter.

"Another time then. I look forward to our next encounter," Hermione said, throwing a _Reducto_ into the other room, before turning on her heel and exiting the house, Lucius and Bellatrix on either side of her. Greyback had begun the onslaught of destructive spells on the vacant areas of houses, quickly joined by the other three Death Eaters. They moved as black smoke, laughing and drawing attention to themselves purposefully.

Hermione could feel her magic singing to her as she cast spell after spell. Pure magic was flowing through her veins and she could feel it begging to mix completely with Bella's. As it was, their magic would twine around each other, two distinct forces. Still incredibly powerful, though. Hermione laughed, followed by Bellatrix as brick became dust. She had never felt so alive.

"Easy, love. You're dancing a bit too close," Bellatrix whispered, nibbling Hermione's earlobe and gently running her nails over her stomach. She knew how addictive it was, how easy it was to get lost in the magic. The only way to stay on the cliff was with gentle pain.

"I'm here, Bella. I think it's about time to go. We've done what we needed," Hermione panted, coming sharply back to reality. It was a dizzying sensation and Hermione dug her fingers into Bellatrix's arm. She hadn't realized how close she was to jumping. It was a good thing Bellatrix was with her and knew how to keep her on the cliff.

"Cast it. I know you want to. I can feel it," she murmured, nibbling Hermione's neck.

Raising her wand, Hermione cast the spell that would put the Mark in the sky. The dark magic coursed through her, igniting her soul and filling her with power. With a crack, the four Death Eaters were back at the Manor. Hermione was trying to calm the magic she still felt, still gripping Bellatrix's arm tightly. She had never felt it so strongly before, practicing was so different from application.

"Breathe, love. Don't hold it in. Let it flow out. I know it's a lot, you're feeling mine, too. That's why it feels more potent. Focus on your breath, let it leave with every exhale," Bellatrix said, firmly grounding Hermione in reality.

Hermione took deep breaths, doing as the dark witch instructed, trying not to hold it in. It was hard to let go, the magic called to her, begging her to let it consume her from the inside out. She could feel Bellatrix keeping her tethered with little bites and scratches, nothing serious, just enough to remind her where the cliff was. The magic dulled everything and Hermione was afraid to close her eyes, worried that the magic would sweep her under and she would be lost forever. She continued to breathe, feeling the last of the excess magic drain out of her and slumping slightly against Bellatrix, loosening her grip on the dark witch's arm. She squeezed her hand, letting the dark witch know she was still on the cliff.

"Thank you, Bella. I think I'd be long gone if it weren't for you," Hermione said as she turned, wrapping her arms around the older witch.

"Well we certainly can't have that," she said with a smile, placing a lingering kiss on Hermione's lips before continuing, "Come, love. We must inform the Dark Lord of our success. I am sure he will be pleased."

Hermione allowed Bellatrix to pull her to the library, willingly following the dark witch, a smile on her face. She could not imagine anything better than being Bellatrix's soulmate. She wasn't always stable but Hermione didn't need her to be. They balanced each other out.

"My Lord, the mission is complete. No one was harmed and I was seen causing chaos. Rita Skeeter will be sure to spread the word of where my loyalties lie," Hermione reported with a bow.

"You have done well, Hermione. I was not expecting you to prepare so quickly, but I should not be surprised. You show great ambition, fitting of your new position in my ranks."

"My Lord?"

"As my other Lieutenant. You are Bellatrix's equal, and it should be reflected by your position. The mission was a test of sorts, but I could not tell you. I hope you understand, but if you knew you might have performed differently. You showed ambition and leadership, solidifying your place among my Death Eaters."

"Thank you, my Lord. I am honored you would consider me for such an important position after such a short time."

"You chose us over the Order and I have no reason to doubt your loyalty to me or Bella. You completed your first and second tasks beautifully. Your rank will be officially announced at the next meeting and you will receive your mask."

"Thank you, my Lord," Hermione said with a bow, recognizing the unstated dismissal. Bellatrix did too, bowing before taking Hermione's hand and exiting the library with her, beaming with pride.

"Bella, Andromeda is here. With our niece," Narcissa said when the two exited the library. She had not wanted to interrupt their meeting so she had waited outside.

"Where is she, Cissy?"

"In the foyer. Don't scare her, Bella."

Narcissa walked with the two witches, keeping an eye on her oldest sister. She was worried about the reaction but was glad Hermione was there to help. Andromeda and Bellatrix had very different opinions as children, but Bella had always protected her anyway. Andromeda had not said why she wanted to speak with the three of them but Narcissa hoped it was good news. Hermione had delivered the letters and the book and even though her sister had not responded, she did not outright reject them.

Andromeda nervously paced the length of the foyer. She had not thought this through at all. Showing up at Narcissa's house had been incredibly rash. She knew her sisters did not despise her but after believing it for so long, she couldn't help her trepidation. Nymphadora watched her mother pace, not as worried. Bellatrix cared for Hermione and would not harm them. She believed her aunts missed their sister and would be happy to have her back. She wished they could have waited longer, but Sirius had been pushing too hard and she had snapped a little bit. Now, she had forced her mother into this situation.

"Andy, is everything alright?" Hermione asked, watching the middle Black pace furiously across the room. Bellatrix stood stiffly at her side, worried her sister would lash out at her for what she had done. Andromeda stopped pacing, glancing at Hermione before staring at Bellatrix, looking for any sign of attack. She said nothing, observing her older sister. She looked calmer than ever at Hermione's side and Andromeda's fear melted.

"There's a slight problem. We may have accidentally given away our alliance with Hermione," Andromeda said as she relaxed slightly when her sisters made no move to harm her. She had not entirely expected them to but she had still worried.

"What happened?" Bellatrix asked, no trace of insanity in her voice.

"Sirius may have been a bit of a raving dog about Hermione being undoubtedly evil and with the Dark Lord. He's been going on about it for days and I finally had enough. I may have hexed him while loudly proclaiming that Hermione wasn't evil and anyone who thought so was a stupid git and could eat a jinx," Nymphadora said sheepishly.

Bellatrix smiled in amusement at her niece's actions. She had Black blood for sure, the temper was legendary. She stifled a laugh at Narcissa's disapproving look for condoning such actions. Hermione was shaking with silent laughter beside her, doing her best to hide it. Neither witch could keep it in for very long, both chuckling at the image of Tonks putting Sirius in his place. Narcissa shook her head, a small smile on her face as she turned to her sister and niece. They were both watching Bellatrix and Hermione, confusion on their faces.

"You'll have to excuse them. They're still a bit giddy from their raid earlier tonight," Narcissa explained, leading Andromeda and Tonks to the drawing room so they could sit. Bellatrix and Hermione followed, laughter subsiding. The situation truly wasn't funny but they couldn't help themselves. Andromeda and Tonks sat on the couch, Narcissa in one chair and Hermione on Bellatrix's lap in the other across from the two Order members.

"Sorry about that. We couldn't help it. Do you need somewhere to stay?" Hermione asked, more serious but with a hint of laughter.

"I'm not sure it's entirely necessary yet. Dumbledore didn't say anything about it but if anyone connects it, we'll need a place to stay. My home is protected but the Order knows where it is," Andromeda said.

"If you need somewhere to stay, my house is open to you. Squil is my house elf and he already has instructions to allow you there. The wards should also be set to allow you to Apparate."

"You may also stay here, but it is occasionally filled with Death Eaters," Narcissa offered.

"Andy, you could always stay at Black Manor. After mother and father died I changed the wards. The house won't reject you or Tonks," Bellatrix spoke up, her chin on Hermione's shoulder.

"Thank you, it is nice to know we have options. We'll be more careful going forward. We just wanted you to be aware of the situation, Hermione. We'll tell the others your castle is safe should they need it. I don't know how much longer Ginny or the twins can put up with Sirius."

"Thank you for telling me. I'm not sure how any of you have managed to deal with him this long, I'd have hexed him long ago," Hermione said.

"You did hex him at Christmas," Tonks pointed out, "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Technically, he hexed himself. All I did was cast a _Protego_. You're family, it's what we do."

"We should be going before the Order becomes suspicious. I told them I was taking Nymph for a walk because she had too much energy."

Hermione stood with them, intent on seeing them out. Narcissa and Bellatrix joined them, talking with Andromeda. Hermione walked next to Tonks, smiling at the interaction of the three sisters. They had all been nervous to see each other again, but they had nothing to worry about.

"You know, I never did find out what happened to make Sirius so angry with you."

"You still don't know? I thought someone would have told you by now."

"Nope. I was too busy being evil."

"Fair enough. Harry and Sirius were in the room with the tapestry and Dumbledore had asked me to fetch them so we could all sit, so I did. But I must have interrupted a private conversation even though the door was open. I didn't hear what they were talking about but I did tell them it was time to sit at the table for the meeting and Sirius got really mad. He must've been in the middle of saying something when I spoke and thought I was interrupting him. I guess he also thought I was ordering him around. I don't really know. He's such a pureblood male I wouldn't be surprised if he was angry because I exist. Anyway, he started telling me my proper place and I started arguing with him because I thought he was being stupid and then things escalated to the point where we were in the hallway and mum stepped in. You pretty much know the rest."

Hermione nodded, not entirely surprised at Sirius's behavior. They had reached the door several minutes ago but Hermione had wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"That sounds like typical Sirius behavior. He was like that when he was a teenager, too. He was the sweetest little kid but father definitely corrupted him," Bellatrix said, having listened to the story. Her cousin was a lunatic, moreso than she was. Bidding the three witches goodnight, Andromeda and Tonks Apparated with a _crack_. The three witches lingered for a moment before heading to their rooms to sleep for the night. It had been an eventful evening for Bellatrix and Hermione and even though they were buzzing with energy they knew they needed to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Welcome all to the next installment in this story. It has taken 30 chapters to get to this point (What am I talking about? You'll find out.) but it is here. We are approaching the one month date quickly and I cannot believe how much this story has grown from the tiny idea in the back of my mind to such a long, interconnected story. They grow up so fast.**

 **Parts of this chapter were very intimidating to write and I have gone over it more times than I can count, editing and straight up changing parts but I think it is ready. I appreciate any constructive criticism that I can work with to improve my writing. Enjoy!**

Hermione had just finished writing a letter to Neville with the information she learned about his parents when she felt Bellatrix drape herself over her shoulders. Her fingers toyed with the hem of Hermione's shirt and her cheek was on her shoulder, pressing kisses into her neck. Hermione sighed contentedly, leaning into the dark witch. She had been hesitant to leave the comfort of her bed but had grown restless.

"What are you doing so early, love?" Bellatrix mumbled against Hermione's neck, smiling as a shiver went through the younger witch.

"I was writing a letter to Neville with what you told me yesterday. I know he cares about his parents and even though he accepted my decision and remains my ally, he was hesitant. I promised to tell him the truth about what happened, even if he still doesn't want to join the ranks, I thought it might help with his adjustment. He deserves the truth more than anyone," she said, tilting her head to give Bellatrix better access to her neck.

"It's barely dawn, Hermione. You hardly slept," Bellatrix said, trailing kisses down Hermione's jaw.

"I had too much energy. I figured I could at least do something."

"There are plenty of things I can think of," Bellatrix husked, punctuating her sentence with a bite before soothing it with her tongue, taking pleasure in the low moan from Hermione.

"I would certainly be open to ideas. Why don't you enlighten me?" Hermione whispered, arching slightly into the hands that were moving slowly up her stomach.

At Hermione's words, Bellatrix moved back, pulling Hermione up and to her. Hermione melted into the older witch's kiss, hands tangling in onyx tresses. Bellatrix's hands were under her shirt, moving slowly but deliberately up her sides. When Hermione pulled back with a gasp, Bellatrix traced the column of her throat with her lips, earning a moan from the brunette. Bellatrix stepped impossibly closer, her own moan joining Hermione's. Hands tightened in her hair as she reached the young witch's collarbone, another moan slipping from Hermione.

"Bella," she breathed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please."

Bellatrix felt a rumble in her chest at Hermione's words, swiftly ridding Hermione of her shirt while guiding her to the bed. When Hermione felt her knees hit the edge of the bed, she let herself fall back, pulling Bellatrix with her, settling between her legs. Bellatrix inhaled sharply when she felt Hermione's hands traveling up her stomach before gently biting the young witch's collarbone. Running her thumbs under Hermione's breasts, she felt Hermione arch into the touch. Moving lower, she paused as she reached the scar on Hermione's chest. She gingerly traced it with her fingers, following with light kisses. Hermione exhaled shakily, gently cupping Bellatrix's face, tilting it so the older witch was looking at her.

"I'm still here, Bella. I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

"I could've lost you so easily that night. I didn't even know it hit so close," Bellatrix mumbled, her dark eyes swimming with fear and regret.

"It's alright, Bella. You couldn't have known. And you couldn't have stayed. I'm here now, unharmed. That's all that matters," Hermione whispered against ruby lips, kissing them tenderly. Bellatrix returned the kiss and Hermione gently nibbled her bottom lip as she slid her hands to the dark witch's shoulders.

"You always know just what to say." Bellatrix trailed gentle bites down Hermione's jaw, feeling hands tangle in her hair. Hermione tilted her head as Bellatrix reached her neck, inhaling sharply at every bite and subsequent kiss. Bellatrix resumed her previous journey, placing a lingering kiss on Hermione's scar before moving lower. Wrapping her lips around Hermione's nipple, she softly bit the sensitive flesh, earning a gasp from Hermione. She soothed it with her tongue before teasing with her teeth. Hermione gripped her hair tighter, a moan passing her lips. Smirking, Bellatrix kissed her way to the other, repeating the action. Hermione arched slightly, hands pushing Bellatrix down. Giving Hermione a playful bite, Bellatrix trailed open mouth kisses down her stomach, stopping at Hermione's waistband.

"Wait. I want to see you, too, Bella." Hermione guided the dark witch back up, disentangling her hands from onyx curls. Reaching down, Hermione gripped the hem of Bellatrix's shirt with trembling hands and pulled it off. She ran her hands over pale flesh, marveling at how smooth it was aside from the occasional scar.

"Hermione, you don't have to," Bellatrix said, breath shaky.

"I want to. I want all of you Bellatrix. You are my soulmate. I will not pick and choose what parts of you to love. I love all of you, unquestioningly. No matter what," Hermione whispered, looking into dark eyes. Hermione gently ran her thumbs of Bellatrix's nipples, watching as she shuddered and moved forward to close the distance between them. She couldn't stop the moan that left her lips when the dark witch's body pressed so completely into hers. Bellatrix took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Hermione's mouth, stroking the younger witch's tongue with her own. Hermione pushed into her and Bellatrix swiftly broke the kiss, moving back to rid Hermione and herself of their bottoms. Hermione pulled Bellatrix to her, feeling the warmth of the dark witch against her. She left a trail of bites down Bellatrix's jaw and neck, pale flesh soft and slightly salty. Bellatrix tilted her head back as Hermione kissed down the column of her throat, sliding a hand up Hermione's thigh. Hermione shuddered as Bellatrix's fingers ran through her folds, moaning into her neck. Encouraged, she gently inserted her index finger into the younger witch, straddling her thigh for better access. Hermione gasped, partly because she could feel Bellatrix's own arousal against her thigh and partly because it felt torturously good to feel Bellatrix's finger inside her. Gripping pale shoulders, Hermione shifted her leg so it was pushing against the older witch's clit as she adjusted to Bellatrix's finger.

Bellatrix felt a growl rumble in her chest as Hermione pushed her leg into her, leaning down to bite along the younger witch's collarbone as she began thrusting slowly. She allowed Hermione to acclimate to the feeling before speeding up gradually. Hermione's hips bucked and she felt moans spilling out of her as Bellatrix rocked against her, simultaneously thrusting and biting. She knew she wouldn't last long, her climax was already fast approaching. She dug her fingernails into ivory skin as Bellatrix added a second finger, curling her fingers with each thrust. She knew how close Hermione was and didn't want to prolong her climax. Hermione bit into Bellatrix's shoulder at the same time Bellatrix bit into hers, both witches having reached their climax at the same time.

A wave of magic broke over both of them at the same time, snapping as their two magics became one. They lay there, breaths mingling and muscles shaking. Bellatrix rested her weight on Hermione, placing a loving kiss on the younger witch's lips as she removed her fingers, earning a final shudder from Hermione. She draped her arms over the older witch's waist lazily. Wrapping her arms around the Gryffindor, Bellatrix rolled onto her side so she was no longer on top of Hermione. Hermione moved as close as she could to the dark witch, resting her head under her chin, placing a kiss to the hollow of her throat. A contented sigh left the brunette, her eyes falling closed. She hadn't felt tired before but she did now.

"I love you, Bellatrix Black," she whispered against pale skin.

"I love you, too, Hermione le Fay." Bellatrix placed a loving kiss on Hermione's hair, feeling the girl smile softly.

Hermione breathed in the scent of cinnamon and pine as the breathing of the older witch lulled her to sleep. She felt so content with the world. She couldn't imagine a life where she didn't have Bellatrix and she didn't want to. Funny how she never realized she was incomplete until she was whole.

Bellatrix lay there, Hermione tucked against her. There was no going back from this point. Not that either of them would have before. She knew Hermione had fallen asleep and she was nearly there too. She was glad Hermione had no trepidation about their relationship. She couldn't imagine a better soulmate for herself. Hermione knew exactly what she needed and always gave it. For so long, Bellatrix had been afraid she would lose everything to this war, but Hermione gave her hope. They actually stood a chance at winning. Pulling the blanket over the both of them, Bellatrix closed her eyes, her body quickly giving way to sleep.

A knock on the door brought Hermione out of her slumber. Drowsily, she pressed closer to the warmth in front of her, groaning at the idea that she would have to get up. She wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with her witch for the remainder of the day. A knock sounded through the room again and Hermione felt Bellatrix moving to get up. She tightened her hold on the older witch, trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Hermione, it's time to get up. We've slept as long as we can but Cissy won't let us sleep any longer," Bellatrix said, disentangling herself from Hermione's arms and pulling on clothes. Hermione didn't move from her spot, burrowing into the covers to make up for the loss of her witch.

"We'll be right there, Cissy. Someone is being difficult," Bellatrix said after she opened the door, shooting a playful glare towards Hermione.

"And here I thought it was your fault the two of you were not downstairs yet," Narcissa said, raising a brow.

"Make no mistake, it is entirely my fault," Bellatrix said with a grin.

A look of understanding dawned on Narcissa's face. "Be down in five minutes or I will come up here and drag you both down, regardless of your state of dress."

"Of course, Cissy," Bellatrix said as Narcissa turned and walked away. Bellatrix closed the door and walked back to the bed, pulling the covers off the young witch, engaging in a short tug-of-war with the brunette. She won, effectively forcing the Gryffindor to dress or be cold. Bellatrix herself put on her signature corset and skirts. They were ready in three minutes, having stopped several times to give the other gentle kisses. Another two minutes later, they were in the dining room, sitting at the table enjoying breakfast with their family.

* * *

 _Golden Girl Gone Rogue_

 _Last night Hermione le Fay was seen with notorious Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, and other unidentified Death Eaters causing havoc in this journalist's neighborhood. I was able to engage the witches in conversation despite my trepidation of approaching such unstable witches. I came to no harm during the impromptu interview in which the Wizarding World's Golden Girl formally denounced her affiliations with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, instead following the orders of the accompanying Death Eaters._

Dumbledore set down his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ with a frown. He had severely underestimated his control over Hermione. He thought she would overlook Harry hitting her with the Cruciatus curse and forgive the boy. She had been furious in the infirmary, but he thought it would pass. Hermione had never been one to make decisions based on emotions, he knew that. He missed something but he wasn't sure what, couldn't fathom the idea that he didn't have all the pieces. Dumbledore had no idea he had played the largest role in driving Hermione to the Dark Lord's side. Had he told the girl of her heritage she would never have found out about his manipulation of the dark. Lying to her about who cast the curse did not do him any favors. Dumbledore was too prideful to recognize his mistakes in handling Hermione. It would be his downfall.

* * *

Harry stared at the newspaper, unable to comprehend what he had read. Hermione was seen with Death Eaters willingly causing chaos. He could hardly believe it but Dumbledore had talked to Rita Skeeter shortly after he had read it. She had confirmed that it was, without a doubt, Hermione. She had not been Imperiused either. He so desperately wanted Hermione to still be good, for her to not be at fault. Hermione was his _friend,_ the brains of the Golden Trio. He needed her. Harry had trouble swallowing the facts but Ron had no trouble. He was loudly proclaiming that he had known there was evil inside her. Sirius, too, had been incredibly satisfied after he read his copy of the _Prophet_. Harry had no choice but to accept that Hermione was not on his side, nor would she ever be. He knew he played a part in driving her to Voldemort's side. They all did. He would still try, still wanting to believe that Hermione was not lost to the dark.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N To start, there were some questions I'd like to address.**

 **I intend for there to be relationships for those loyal to Hermione. I am still debating between a few different options.**

 **Year six will see an escalation but I will not say whether it is the end.**

 **The prophecy (for the most part) covers events that have already happened but there are future events it predicts. I can't reveal more without ruining the story and I could never do that.**

 **The chant Hermione uses in this chapter is in Latin and the translation will be included at the end of the chapter for those that are curious. I used Google Translate so I'm not entirely sure of its accuracy (it won't reverse translate exactly into what I have as the translation but it's close). I will also include the Latin version if anyone wants to compare the translation line by line without having to scroll.**

 **I did a lot of research about the symbolic meaning of different animals in different cultures and I decided on Hermione's Animagus form because it fit the best. From what I gathered, the animal I chose most strongly exhibits perseverance, intelligence, and power which are all traits Hermione has and it works nicely with Bellatrix's.**

 **Your reviews make me so happy (I laughed at the cookie comment).**

 **Alright, I'm done. Read the chapter, enjoy the chapter, whatever.**

 _Hermione,_

 _The Order knows your affiliation. Harry was driving himself mad trying to convince himself it wasn't you. Dumbledore finally got him to stop. They have given up on trying to make you into a spy. They believe you have been with the Death Eaters from the start. We are doing our best to stay neutral but fear it may come out soon. We all want to defend you but we are holding our tongues. We know the castle is safe. Dumbledore is planning something, not sure what it is but be careful. They know you are staying at the Manor, they might be planning a raid but that would be stupid. Death Eaters outnumber and outpower the Order. The twins say hello._

 _Ginny_

Hermione regarded the letter again, opting to share this information with the Dark Lord. He was in the library and Wormtail was standing outside. She bared her teeth at him, despising the pathetic man that had caused them so much trouble in third year. He shrunk back, sucking air through his teeth as he opened the door for her.

"Ah, Hermione. What can I do for you?" the Dark Lord spoke, standing from his seat.

"I apologize, my Lord, if I am keeping you from something. This came for me a few moments ago and I thought it important you be made aware of the situation," she said, bowing and holding out the letter. He took it, eyes scanning over the paper before returning the letter to Hermione.

"Thank you for sharing this development with me. I had expected the Order to discover your affiliations but I had not expected them to be planning something so soon."

"My Lord, if I may?"

"Go ahead."

"Relocate our base to my island. It is not on any maps so everyone can remain there indefinitely. My house elf assured me the property is suitable for inhabitants. If the Aurors come, only the family will be found here. They cannot arrest the Malfoys, Bella, or myself since we have not been charged with any crimes and Bellatrix was cleared of hers."

"I will take this into consideration. It may be wise to change to a lesser-known location in the event that the Order thinks they can take us head-on. Thank you, Hermione. I must go now, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you, my Lord." She bowed as he left the room, opting to stay.

Hermione sat on the floor of the library, back to the couch and Morgana's Animagus guide on her lap. She had read through it three times already but wanted to make sure she had every detail committed to memory before she attempted the transformation. She was stalling, really. Bellatrix had said she was ready at breakfast and she wanted to make sure nothing would go wrong.

"Hermione? Are you in here? Aunt Bella is looking for you." Draco stepped into the room, seeing a flash of brown hair near the couch.

"Hi, Draco," she smiled, clearly caught.

"Hermione, you wouldn't be hiding, would you?" he teased.

"That's a ridiculous assumption, Draco. I was merely reviewing my ancestor's guidebook before beginning."

"Then why are you on the floor?"

"Are you questioning my decisions?" she joked.

"My apologies for doubting you, Ms. le Fay. Shall we?" He offered Hermione his arm.

"We shall, Mr. Malfoy. Will you be joining us for the event?" Hermione asked as she stood, delicately placing her hand on his arm.

"It would be my pleasure."

His lips quirked upward, unable to hold his stoic expression. They both laughed, walking out of the library to the garden. They did not discuss their upcoming task, wanting to enjoy the moment without discussing the future. They could talk about the mission another time, now was the time for light conversation.

"There you are, love. I thought you were hiding from me." Bellatrix smiled, rising from her spot in the shade next to Narcissa.

"I would never hide from you, Bella. I was going over through the book again to make sure I didn't miss anything."

"Are you nervous, Hermione? It's a very intimidating process," Narcissa sympathized, recognizing the anxiety in the girl.

"I'm ready."

"The first time is always the hardest, but you'll be okay. The three of us will be here the whole time," Bellatrix reassured, leading Hermione under the tree.

Hermione took a steadying breath to calm her nerves, sitting cross-legged in the shade. Bellatrix sat directly in front of her, Narcissa was to the left and behind, and Draco was to the right and behind. Placing her hands on her knees, Hermione began the process of her first transformation. She gathered her magic around her, allowing it to be like armor. It would do the molding of her form as she chanted.

" _Quod est intus, et facti sunt. Quid ego nunc vidi in omnibus. Et protulit animalis in medio est lux venit,"_ Hermione spoke slowly, repeating it until she felt the sensation of tiny pinpricks through her body. She grit her teeth as the feeling intensified, quickly becoming painful. She could feel her entire body simultaneously stretching and compressing to determine what shape it would take. It took intense focus to keep her breathing under control and her intention clear in her mind. If it slipped, the magical discharge could be devastating.

Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Draco watched the brunette carefully, ready to do whatever they could should Hermione need them to step in and stop the process. They could see Hermione's clenched jaws and tense muscles. Her magic was wrapping her in a transparent cocoon. Nothing was seriously wrong but they stayed on guard in case it did. Magic was unpredictable, especially magic that had not been used for thousands of years. Hermione's magic condensed, becoming more opaque as her shape changed. When the magic faded, a leopard sat where Hermione previously was, tail swishing back and forth.

"Whoa, Hermione, you look awesome!" Draco shouted excitedly. She turned to him, grin looking predatory.

"You should walk around a bit, get acclimated to your new form. Don't push yourself, you can work on it in time," Narcissa suggested. She remembered when Bella had first taken her Animagus form how clumsy she was.

Hermione stood, hesitantly taking a step forward. Her leg nearly gave out before she adjusted. Her gait was lurching at first, unused to the length of her limbs. It only took a few moments for her to adjust, her gait changing from lurching to liquid. She was a natural predator, circling around Draco before pressing her head into his shoulder, repeating the motion with Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"I think that's enough for the day, love. Tomorrow we can go for a walk through the gardens. Do you need me to walk you through turning back?" Bella softly asked.

Hermione sat next to the dark witch, her eyes closing and body shifting back to human form with a slight glimmer. She swayed a bit, drops of sweat sliding down her face at the exertion. Bellatrix reached an arm out to steady her. She remembered how difficult the first transformation was. It took more energy than one realized, and she knew the young witch would try to push herself too hard.

"You alright, Hermione?" Draco asked, ever the concerned gentleman.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I didn't think it would be so exhausting." She leaned against Bellatrix, muscles quivering with the after-effects of transforming.

"That is precisely why we were here, Hermione. You could do with some rest. There is a meeting tonight. Bella, make sure you are both on time," Narcissa said, slightly scolding the two for their near tardiness at breakfast the other day.

"Of course, Cissy. Come on, love. Up you go," Bellatrix said, lifting Hermione. She had no complaint when Bellatrix picked her up and carried her inside, knowing she would not be able to walk properly. She buried her neck in dark curls, breathing the scent of cinnamon and pine.

"Bella, I want a bath," she mumbled.

"I thought you might. That's where I'm taking you."

"You're the best."

"That's what they say," she joked.

"They better not. You're for me only."

"And you are for me only."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Bellatrix smiled, using magic to open their bedroom door and closing it with her foot. Entering the attached bathroom, she set Hermione down, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist while waving her wand to fill the tub. Hermione fumbled with her robes, hands uncooperative. Bellatrix turned to her, gently kissing her as she helped the young witch undress. She guided Hermione down into the tub, pressing kisses on her shoulders as she did so.

"Join me, Bella?" Hermione asked, looking up at the dark witch looking at her, eyes dark. She watched as Bellatrix disrobed, her own eyes darkening. She moved forward as Bellatrix slipped in behind her, feeling arms wrap around her waist and pulling her to the dark witch. With a contented sigh, she leaned her head against the older witch's shoulder, feeling soft kisses on her neck. Turning her head, Hermione captured Bellatrix's lips in a languid kiss. She never felt as at ease as she did when the dark witch was by her side. Hermione broke the kiss, relaxing fully against Bellatrix, breathing deeply.

Bellatrix summoned a bar of soap, bathing Hermione while gently massaging the young witch's muscles. She smiled at the youngest Death Eater, feeling her relax and drift into sleep. When she finished, she lovingly wrapped Hermione in a fluffy towel, drying herself wandlessly as she carried her to the bed, trying not to wake the sleeping girl. She dried Hermione with the towel, using a charm on her bushy hair before dressing herself and Hermione in pajamas. She pulled back the covers and slid the both of them into the bed, discarding the towel. Hermione curled into Bellatrix, who placed a gentle kiss to the girl's forehead, pulling the blanket around them. She quietly summoned a house elf to bring snacks that would be there when Hermione woke. She would be hungry, needing to replenish her energy but for now, she just needed to rest.

 _ **Quod est intus, et facti sunt. Quid ego nunc vidi in omnibus. Et protulit animalis in medio est lux venit.**_

 **Roughly (very, very roughly): What is within, I become. What I am, now seen by all. The animal inside brought to light.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Good morning to you all! Welcome to another double update! Did you think I forgot? I actually forgot that I mentioned it in Chapter 16 and I was going to put it in another A/N but I decided to make it a surprise. If it's a surprise, wonderful! No A/N for next chapter.**

 **Enjoy and happy one month of this story!**

Bellatrix heard a faint knock on the door, recognizing it as her sister. She silently spelled the door open, not wanting to wake the sleeping Hermione by moving. Her sister stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. When she noticed Bellatrix's motion for her to be quiet, she nodded, seeing Hermione tucked into her older sister. A faint smile adorned her face at the sight. They both looked content and she was glad her sister had finally found peace. She perched on the edge of the bed nearest Bellatrix, careful not to wake the young witch.

"I came to see how she was doing. I remember how exhausted you were after your transformation," Narcissa whispered.

"She was asleep before she was out of the bath," Bellatrix whispered back, stroking Hermione's back when she felt the girl fidget.

"And how are you, Bella? We have not talked much since summer started."

"I'm sorry, Cissy. I've never felt better but I haven't meant to neglect you." She placed a hand on her sister's arm.

"You haven't neglected me, Bella. I know you and Hermione needed time for your bond to develop and I have had Draco now that it is summer," she consoled, placing her hand over her sister's.

"Thank you, Cissy. How is Draco? I suppose I should spend more time with him, he is my only nephew after all."

"He has concerns about being prepared for confrontation. He is not a weak duelist, but he lacks experience, and Potter has always been hostile toward him. Other than that, he has been enjoying his summer."

"Would you like me to help hone his skills?"

"Would you?"

"You know that I would, Cissy. He is family."

"Thank you, Bella."

"How have you been, Cissy?"

"Better since Hermione and Draco arrived home. I worry about what is to come but I will do what I can to ease the pressure on them. So much is riding on the success of their task. They are just children, Bella. I wish we could have saved them from this fate but I know they would have it no other way. They would want to share in our troubles to ease the pain" she lamented, glancing at Hermione. She was restless but Bellatrix soothed the girl with soft whispers and gentle caresses. Narcissa observed the loving gesture with a smile on her face.

"I understand how you feel. I would do anything to have saved Hermione from this fate. Nevertheless, I am glad she is by my side. She keeps me from slipping. And when I start to, she pulls me back without hesitating," Bellatrix said, gazing at Hermione, eyes full of love.

"I am glad to see you so happy, Bella. You deserve it after all you've suffered to keep us safe."

"Bella, what time is it?" Hermione mumbled sleepily, barely audible.

"You still have time to sleep, love. I promise to wake you."

"Not tired anymore."

"Would you like to join us in conversation, Hermione?" Narcissa offered.

"Sorry, Cissa, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation. I'd love to, if it's not a bother," Hermione said, sitting up when she heard Narcissa's voice.

"It's no bother at all."

"You should at least get comfortable, Cissy," Bellatrix said.

Narcissa adjusted her position so she was more fully on the bed, leaving space between herself and the soulmates. Bellatrix sat up as well, wrapping an arm around Hermione who leaned into the dark witch. She reached to the nightstand, pulling a bowl of dried fruit onto her lap and feeding Hermione small pieces. Hermione obliged, opening her mouth and allowing Bellatrix to place it in her mouth. Narcissa smiled at thr interaction of the two witches.

"How are you feeling, Hermione? You did very well for your first transformation."

"Thank you, Cissa. I'm still a bit shaky. I think it's because of all the magic it took to shift. I'll need to register with the Ministry but now that the world knows my affiliation it might be a bit difficult."

"Nonsense. Lucius can get the proper paperwork where it needs to be. You'll be confined to the Manor and your own properties until the end of the war but there's plenty to entertain you." Narcissa glanced pointedly at Bellatrix and Hermione's face flushed a light shade of red.

"No need to be shy, Hermione. Cissy has no illusions about the nature of our relationship. It would have happened sooner or later," Bellatrix soothed.

"Let us hope it does not happen again," Narcissa replied.

"Did you have use for the samples you collected at the castle, Narcissa?" Hermione asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I did. Many of them are rare and some of them were thought to be extinct. Morgana's notes were helpful but I would like to see what I can discover with them. I should like to go back and collect more. Bella told me you found your full prophecy?"

"You are always welcome at any of my properties, you do not need me to accompany you. And I did. Would you like to see?"

"Only if you do not mind."

"I doubt I would ever mind, Cissy. Here." Hermione handed Narcissa her family book. She watched as Narcissa read the prophecy a few times to fully absorb the information.

"Have you shown the Dark Lord, Hermione?"

"Not yet, but he knows I found it. I am taking it to him tonight at the meeting. I was trying to determine what it meant and I think most of it has already transpired."

"Speaking of, I shall take my leave so you may prepare. You are getting your mask tonight, Hermione. It is a grand occasion."

Narcissa left the room, giving the two witches privacy to dress. Hermione detached from Bellatrix's side, looking through her wardrobe for an outfit. She appreciated Narcissa supplying her with robes befitting of her status. Choosing one at random she stripped her pajamas off, not remembering putting them on and assuming Bellatrix had dressed her. After securing her robes, she turned to see Bellatrix in her usual corset and skirts. Smiling, she moved closer to the older witch, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before taking her hand and walking with her to the dining room. They took their spots near the Dark Lord as the rest of the Death Eaters trickled in, none wanting to be late.

"Welcome all. I know this is soon but I have an important announcement to make. As you know, Hermione passed her test with flying colors. I would like to take this moment to officially appoint her to the same position as Bellatrix and award her with her mask." The Dark Lord slid the silver mask to Hermione. It had whorls and patterns formed by dark magic, the eyes surrounded by black silver to contrast her hazel eyes.

"Thank you, my Lord. It is an honor to serve you," Hermione said after admiring the mask. She felt Bellatrix squeeze her knee out of pride and couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face.

"It is an honor to have you, Hermione. Unfortunately, the world now knows of your affiliation so you must use caution when going out. You have not been charged with any crimes yet, but you are still a Death Eater."

"Yes, my Lord."

The rest of the meeting passed quickly, there was not much to discuss. When the meeting concluded, Hermione lingered.

"My Lord. I have the book with my prophecy." She handed him the book, rising slightly from her seat so he did not have to.

"I shall return it promptly, Hermione. Thank you. You fit in among the other Death Eaters seamlessly."

"Thank you, my Lord. Please, take all the time you need."

At his nod, she exited the dining room. Bellatrix was waiting for her outside the room and she took her hand as the older witch fell in step with her. Their magic curled around them and Hermione smiled at her witch, earning one in return. She could feel the pride coming from the older witch and she could not help the happiness that spread through her. The Death Eaters made her feel so welcome. And Bella and the Malfoys made her feel like family, something she had not entirely experienced with the Order and the Weasleys. She had loved Harry and Ron like brothers, but their friendship had been growing more tenuous as they grew. She was happy Ginny and the twins were still her friends, she cared for them like true siblings. Hermione hated to be the cause of a disagreement among the Weasleys but they always had different opinions. It was only a matter of time before the family split into pieces.

"I've got something I want to show you. Will you come with me?" Bellatrix asked, pulling Hermione to a stop and turning to face her.

"I'd go with you anywhere Bella. What are you going to show me?"

"It's a surprise. Are you ready?"

At Hermione's nod, Bellatrix Apparated them to Black Manor with a _crack._ Hermione gazed at the imposing structure, the stone as dark as the family name. The building seemed larger than it was and Hermione could feel the wards around the house parting for them.

"The wards will recognize you now. As my soulmate, you'll be able to Apparate here at any time, even without me."

"I'm so glad you don't live here. Malfoy Manor is so much less intimidating."

Bellatrix laughed, gently tugging Hermione's hand to urge her through the gates. They swung open as soundlessly as the ones at her castle and she marveled at the stonework. While her own property had been neat and bright, the Black estate was dark and overgrown. It was clear no one had been to the property in years. She couldn't imagine growing up in a place like this. No wonder everyone thought the Blacks were evil. Their house was the muggle equivalent of the decrepit, spooky house on the corner that was always in the dark no matter how sunny it was.

"Are we here so I can see the library? Narcissa already told me mine is bigger," Hermione teased.

"Are you saying you have no interest in the secrets contained within the four walls of my library?"

"Of course not, Bella. I love all libraries except the ones with Quidditch books."

"We can look at the library but it is not why we are here."

"Bella," Hermione huffed impatiently.

Bellatrix laughed and Hermione marveled at the sound. It wasn't the first time she had heard it, but it was precious all the same. She allowed the dark witch to guide her behind the house. What once was a neatly tended garden was now unkempt and overgrown but that is not what drew Hermione's attention.


	33. Chapter 33

Hermione's attention was immediately drawn to the small dragon nestled in a burnt patch of overgrown grass. He was no bigger than a cat with onyx scales and leathery wings. His claws were sharp but retracted similar to a cat. At their approach, his head snapped up. It had ridges forming what looked like a crown and its eyes were gold. Seeing Bellatrix, he made a chirping sound and stood, shaking out his wings and flying over. Bellatrix pulled her to a stop, allowing the small dragon to approach on its own. Hermione watched as the dragon hovered at the dark witch's eye level, pushing his snout to her nose.

"Hello, Kyndet. Did you miss me?" Bellatrix cooed, scratching under the dragon's chin. He chirped, pleased with the action before noticing Hermione and moving to hover in front of her.

"Bella, what? How?"

"I found him after I escaped from Azkaban. His wing was injured and I nursed him back to health. He likes to stay in the garden, eating the rodents that live here. Only Narcissa and the Dark Lord know about him. Now you, too. I don't know how big he'll get but he's sweet. Sometimes I come out here and sit when I need to think."

"Bella, I-thank you. For trusting me with this."

Kyndet circled around Hermione, sniffing the air around her before deeming her safe and landing on her shoulder, pushing his head against hers.

"Of course, Hermione. I thought you might like to see him. He likes you, too."

Hermione stroked the scales of the dragon, gently scratching behind the ridges on his head. He gave rumbling chirps and settled across her shoulders, his tail wrapping around her arm for stability. He kept the sharp point of his tail away from Hermione's flesh, knowing it would hurt if it punctured the skin. Bellatrix watched, glad that Kyndet and Hermione had taken to each other so well. She hadn't worried about their reactions, suspecting her bond to Hermione would affect the dragon.

"He's incredible, Bella. I love him. You're so amazing," Hermione said, leaning to kiss the older witch. Bellatrix snaked her arm around Hermione's waist, careful of Kyndet's tail.

"I can think of so many things more amazing than I am, Hermione," Bellatrix whispered against her lips.

"None that matter more to me than you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. Come on, I want to see the library."

"As you wish, my love."

The Black library was indeed impressive. It was large, seemingly nothing but shelves of books, most about dark magic. Hermione wandered around in awe of the pristine collection. True, her own library was larger, but something about Bella's was captivating. Kyndet had stayed outside, returning to his nest of burnt grass and curling around himself. Hermione supposed it was for the best, fire and books didn't mix very well, but she had felt a part of her magic go with him. Pulling a book off the shelf, Hermione sat on the couch, her back to the arm and feet tucked under her.

 _The Tales of Merlin and Morgana_

 _Merlin was born of a mortal woman and an incubus, his magical blood dominating his life. He was not exceptionally skilled at magic but through practice, he honed his abilities as best he could. He became renowned around Europe for his skills as a seer and healer. After the exile of Morgan le Fay, he became the advisor to King Arthur of Camelot. The people loved him because they felt his abilities did not make him a threat. He had roamed Europe and provided King Arthur with his knowledge of the different cultures. He could see the future in his dreams when he was not plagued by nightmares caused by a curse from a bog hag he encountered many years prior. Merlin served King Arthur for several years before they both perished at the hands of Morgana. Merlin's final spell killed the witch but not before she cast two._

 _Morgan le Fay was born of two mortals. She would often explore the forests where their cabin was built, coming across dragons. She asked them to teach her magic and at first, they refused. It took many tries before the dragons agreed, finally consenting after she had saved a baby dragon from death. They taught her the path of natural magic, harnessing the energy of the earth and using it. They gifted her this knowledge and the secret to dragon fire, a skill no mortal has been able to master since. Young Morgan grew under the tutelage of the dragons, becoming the most powerful witch ever known. She helped King Arthur rise to power and was his advisor before he exiled her, fearing rebellion from his subjects. At his betrayal, Morgana turned her magic to darker purposes, developing the dark arts. She took years to master the magic she created, the dragon she saved at her side. She met her demise at the hands of Merlin, but not before casting a spell to preserve her magical essence to continue her line upon finding a suitable heir and one two ensure Merlin and King Arthur died with her, both unable to carry on their lines._

"What are you reading, love?" Bellatrix asked, sitting on the opposite side of Hermione, mirroring her position.

"It's the story of Merlin and Morgana, basically what you told me. Did you know she learned her magic directly from dragons?"

"Yes, that is also how the Blacks obtained their magic but at a cost."

"What cost?"

"When the first Black approached the dragons for their magic, they told him it would come with a price. The price would be his and his eldest descendant's sanity. The firstborn of the firstborn and so on down the line would be driven mad because of the dragon magic flowing through their veins. Should the firstborn have no children, the curse would affect the secondborn's first child or the thirdborn's first child. The Black family was incredibly powerful because their magic comes directly from dragons, but they would never rival Morgana."

"But you aren't crazy. Well, not completely, anyway."

"I should be. I suspect it is the bond of soulmates or you being the descendant of Morgan le Fay that keeps me relatively sane."

"What does my being the descendant of Morgana have to do with it?"

"Morgana was taught by dragons rather than the essence just being given to her. She had no magical essence from dragons, them teaching her enabled her to develop her own. Because of this, it is possible your magical essence absorbs the magical essence of the dragons, keeping it from affecting me. As a result, we both stay relatively sane, but without each other, we would not be."

"That makes sense. It's like complimentary wavelengths."

"Yes. It's just a theory, though."

"That doesn't make it any less plausible, Bella. I think I rather like the idea. Can we come back another time? I'd like to lay in bed."

"Of course, it is getting late and I'm sure you're still tired from today."

Hermione nodded, moving to hug Bellatrix as she Apparated them back to Malfoy Manor. They appeared in the foyer with a _crack_ , startling Draco who had been looking for the two. Hermione laughed at the stunned expression on his face upon nearly running into the two of them. He gave her a strange look before turning to his aunt.

"Don't mind her, she's just tired. What do you need, Draco?" Bellatrix asked, trying to silence Hermione.

"Mother said you would help with dueling experience so I can better protect myself. She said to talk to you for a time."

"We can do it after lunch any day you want, Draco. Hermione can join us. She will be a good sparring partner, I believe you will both benefit from some practice. If you don't mind, I must take Hermione to bed before she collapses."

"Thank you, Aunt Bella. Goodnight."

Draco watched as Bellatrix guided Hermione up the stairs. He was glad he would not be sparring with his aunt to begin with. He knew Hermione was formidable, especially if she was Bellatrix's equal, but she didn't have a lifetime of dueling experience to throw at him. She was powerful but just as inexperienced as he was and it made him feel marginally better. He would not make the mistake of underestimating her. She was bookish but he could see the predator lurking behind her eyes. It made her more dangerous.

Hermione ungracefully threw herself onto their bed, sprawling to take up as much space as she could. Bellatrix laughed, moving Hermione's limbs so she had room to lay down. Hermione turned on her side to face the dark witch, tracing her face with her fingers. She felt a light kiss on her fingertips as she traced ruby lips, smiling at the dark witch in front of her. She curled into Bellatrix's side, still in her robes.

"Are you gonna sleep in your robes, love?"

"No." Hermione didn't move from her spot, instead silently banishing her robes.

"Nice trick but you forgot about me."

"I wasn't aware you wanted me to banish yours."

"I didn't know you were going to banish them." Bellatrix banished her own clothes, pulling the blanket around them. Hermione rested her head on Bellatrix's shoulder, one arm around the dark witch's waist and the other resting on her chest. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione, pulling the young witch close. It had been an eventful day and Hermione needed real sleep, not a nap. She had not properly slept the night before, having too much energy from the raid and both her naps had been cut short. Feeling soft breaths on her neck, Bellatrix relaxed, drifting to sleep with Hermione in her arms.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N I forgot in my last A/N to thank korvik93 for Kyndet's name. So, thank you. Yes, it is from Merlin, if you watch the show and were wondering. He will make more appearances in coming chapters. He's just too cute not to.**

 _Hermione_

 _Thank you for finding out the truth about my parents. I wish I could say I'm su_ _rprised Dumbledore kept it secret but I'm not. He's lied to all of us and I think it's time we take the truth in our own hands. I have not told my grandmother the truth, I don't think she can handle it. I saw the paper. You and Bellatrix make a great pair. It's kind of obvious. I'm glad you've found happiness. Thankfully, I have not had much contact with the Order, so it is easy to stay neutral. Luna is in my position as well. I imagine Ginny is having a difficult time, she's always been short tempered. The twins are hopefully helpful in keeping her from exploding. Maybe they should prank the Order when they leave. Are you returning to Hogwarts? It won't be safe now that everyone knows._

 _Neville_

Hermione smiled at the letter from Neville. He made some good points about everyone. Perhaps she should inform them of her intention not to return to Hogwarts so they aren't surprised when she isn't there with them. Grabbing a quill and three pieces of parchment, Hermione drafted the same message on all of them.

 _I will not be returning to Hogwarts at the end of next month. Do not reveal yourselves during the school year. There is a plan in place to be implemented as fast as possible but will likely take most of the school year. I can get you out then if you still wish to follow me. There is a place for all of you among the ranks when the time comes._

 _H_

Hermione tied all three parchments to Ammy's leg, instructing her to deliver one to Neville, Luna, and Ginny or the twins. As she watched her owl fly off, she finished changing for dueling practice with Draco. Bellatrix would be assessing their skill today and Hermione felt her magic buzzing with excitement at the idea of practicing again. She could do with some dueling experience as well. She was strong in terms of power but had always been a lousy dueller. She had improved thanks to the books she had received from the sisters but she hadn't practiced with a real person. Draco would be a good match for her. He was skilled and had decent experience dueling. With Bellatrix teaching them, they would quickly improve. Bellatrix and Draco were in the garden when Hermione arrived. Draco looked as excited as she felt and Bellatrix's eyes glimmered with amusement.

"There you are, Hermione, I was starting to think you weren't ever going to get here," Draco sighed, a smile on his face.

"As if I would ever pass up an opportunity to show off," Hermione said, smirking at the blond.

"Alright, let's get started. I'm sure I don't need to go over the basics so I won't. I will explain the rules, though, since Hermione is new to pureblood customs. We always bow when sparring against another person. The only time you won't bow is if it is a fight with someone intending to do real harm. There will be no lethal spells cast and you will not use wandless or wordless casting. Any damage you do to Cissy's garden you will be responsible for fixing. You start facing each other with enough room to comfortably bow before you turn and take ten paces. Once both of you are facing each other again, the first spell can be cast from that position. After that, you are free to move around all you like. If I tell you to stop, you will and I will fix anything I see wrong. Any questions?"

The two teenagers shook their heads, eager to begin. At Bellatrix's motion to start, they faced each other, excitement visible on their faces before bowing and taking the ten steps away. They regarded each other for a moment, assessing the most likely attack. They were both ready but Hermione was more patient, allowing Draco to send the first spell. She easily deflected it with her wand before sending a Bat-Bogey hex at him. He rolled out of the way and Hermione stepped to the side as a _Flipendo_ flew at her. Channeling her magic, she sent a _Confringo, Stupefy,_ and E _xpelliarmus_ in rapid succession at Draco. His _Protego_ deflected the first one and he narrowly avoided the other two, sending a barrage of stunners at Hermione. She had a _Protego_ ready and poured her magic into it to deflect all the spells Draco sent at her. He pressed his attack, looking for an opening to disarm her. Hermione cast a weak _Bombarada_ at the ground between her and Draco, buying herself time to let down her shield and mount her own attack. Sending stunners and jinxes of varying strengths at Draco, she pressed forward, forcing him to move backward. He deflected and dodged as best he could, but Hermione was relentless and he was tiring. He hadn't expected her to have so much magical essence to use. Rolling away from a _Stupefy_ , Draco found himself disarmed as an _Expelliarmus_ hit him.

Draco put his hands up in surrender, panting from exertion and covered in dirt and sweat. Hermione looked more composed than he did. She was still breathing heavily and her face shiny with sweat but she was not covered in dirt as he was and her eyes were gleaming with excitement. Hermione kept her wand pointed at him, not intending to attack but holding her position until Bellatrix gave the signal that the duel was over. Draco let his arms drop when Hermione lowered her wand and handed his back.

"Very good. Both of you. Draco your form was superb, as was your casting but you pushed an attack when you should not have and you tired yourself out, giving Hermione the advantage. Hermione, you have excellent stamina and power but your form could use some work. You are not used to proper duels but certain positions help draw in surrounding energy for spells, allowing your magic to flow better. We can work on that next time. For now, fix the garden before Cissa comes out here and clean the dirt off your face, Draco."

They both nodded, still panting slightly. Bellatrix was proud of the two teenagers. They had both done better than some adults did and had not broken a single rule. By the end of summer, they would both be prepared for real battles. She watched as they repaired the damage to the garden, working well together despite just having dueled. Hermione cast a cleaning charm on Draco to remove all signs of dirt and Bellatrix smiled at her witch's brilliance. It was easy to see that Hermione had great power but she did not seek it, it found her and she used it for such simple things. It was refreshing.

When Draco went back inside, Hermione strolled over to Bellatrix under the willow tree. Bellatrix drew her in by her waist, placing a lingering kiss on her lips. Hermione threaded her fingers into Bellatrix's hair, running her tongue along the dark witch's bottom lip. Bellatrix obliged, momentarily allowing Hermione to dominate the kiss before biting the younger witch's lip and soothing it with her tongue at Hermione's moan.

"I don't think my sister will appreciate if we continue in her garden. Might I suggest a better spot?" Bellatrix husked as she pulled away, trailing bites and kisses down Hermione's neck.

"I find I'm inclined to agree. You are very persuasive," Hermione breathed, tilting her head to give Bellatrix better access to her neck.

"Oh, love, you have no idea just how persuasive I can be." They Disapparated with a _crack,_ appearing in their bedroom. Bellatrix pinned Hermione to the door, biting a particularly sensitive spot at the base of Hermione's throat. Hermione clumsily undid the laces of Bellatrix's corset, throwing it to the side before running hands up pale flesh. Feeling Bellatrix push into her, Hermione flipped their positions, pinning Bellatrix against the door by her hips. Snarling, the dark witch bared her teeth at the girl before relinquishing a moan as the younger witch leaned down, capturing a nipple between her teeth and gently biting it before soothing it with her tongue. She tangled her hands in Hermione's hair, arching into the mouth against her while pushing Hermione closer. Hermione switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before she kissed up the older witch's chest, nipping at her collarbone and neck. Bellatrix sucked in a breath, her head falling back against the door and her eyes closing as Hermione worked to rid her of her skirts. Hermione pulled back, admiring the older witch before she found herself pinned to the bed, clothes banished.

Bellatrix grinned at the shock on Hermione's face at the sudden change of position and laughed as she kissed down Hermione's stomach. Hermione inhaled shakily, drawing the dark witch back up with a tug on her hair. She leaned up, biting Bellatrix's bottom lip and tugging it, watching impossibly dark eyes darken at the action before taking advantage of the situation and swiftly changing their positions. She settled between the dark witch's thighs, using her hips to keep Bellatrix in place as she kissed down a pale throat.

"Let me explore you," she whispered, feeling the dark witch shudder as she dragged her teeth along the Azkaban tattoo. Bellatrix's hands were tangled in her hair, gently guiding her.

Hermione kissed her way down pale, toned skin, dipping her tongue into Bellatrix's bellybutton and stopping to nip at her hips. She could feel the warmth coming from the dark witch and reveled in every gasp she elicited from ruby lips. Hermione bit the inside of Bellatrix's thigh, sucking on the skin before soothing it with her tongue. Bellatrix couldn't stop the moan that bubbled from her chest, hands gently trying to guide Hermione where she wanted. Hermione kissed from the inside of her knee up her thigh slowly, teasing the older witch and Bellatrix felt a growl pass her lips at Hermione's actions. Sensing the dark witch's need, Hermione allowed her head to be guided to Bellatrix's center, gently latching onto her clit. She teased it with her teeth, biting gently as she inserted a finger into Bellatrix. The moan that she earned caused wetness to pool between her thighs and Bellatrix saw Hermione's eyes darken. The sight of the young witch between her legs was incredibly alluring and Bellatrix couldn't help the bucking her hips as she inserted another finger and flicked her tongue over her clit. She let her head fall back and eyes close as Hermione continued. Sensing Bellatrix's climax, Hermione added a third finger, simultaneously biting down on the dark witch's clit. With a raw moan, Bellatrix gripped Hermione's hair tightly, arching off the bed as her climax hit. Hermione gradually stopped thrusting, guiding Bellatrix down.

"Hermione," Bellatrix breathed, tugging the young witch up.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked, licking her fingers clean.

"My turn." Bellatrix flipped their positions. She kissed once over Hermione's scar before moving lower. Taking a pink nipple in her mouth, she bit lightly while teasing the other with her thumb. She switched, knowing Hermione was in no mood to be teased. She could feel the heat radiating from Hermione and she ran her fingers through her wet folds, watching as Hermione gasped, her head falling back slightly and her hips bucking. Bellatrix kissed lower, her fingers toying with Hermione's clit before being replaced by her mouth. A raw moan left Hermione at the sensation and she couldn't stop her hips from bucking against the older witch. She looked at Bellatrix, the dark witch holding her hips and firmly settled between her thighs. Her eyes were dark and she gently nipped Hermione's clit.

"Fuck, Bella," Hermione moaned, gripping the sheets in her fists, back arching off the bed. Her eyes closed and her head fell back asleep she climaxed. Bellatrix ran her tongue through Hermione's folds before licking her lips and laying on her side next to Hermione, pulling her close before draping the blanket over them. They were both asleep in a matter of minutes, tucked into each other and nestled under the blankets, expressions of contentment on their faces as their magic swirled in the air. Had anyone been observing, they would have seen the physical manifestation of their magic, a panther and a leopard chasing each other playfully, lovingly.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N Hello, my dear readers! It's time again for an update. I did a lot of research for this chapter and I got all my information from the official Pottermore website. Just so you know. Coming up in this chapter we have some lovely bonding time between Hermione and Narcissa. Exciting!** **We will be exploring Hermione and Bellatrix's bond in later chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Cissa, can you teach me to Apparate? It would be beneficial if I was able to, that way I'm not stuck if something happens," Hermione asked the blonde witch. They were in her workroom experimenting with the samples Narcissa had taken from her castle.

"Of course, Hermione. I will teach you anything you wish to know. If I am unable to then I will find someone who can," she responded, looking for any change in the plants at being subjected to _Fiendfyre._ She banished it quickly, taking note that most samples were unaffected. Narcissa looked at the samples in awe. Most plants caught fire or turned to ash but these didn't.

"Thank you, Cissa. Do you think they have the ability to make a person temporarily immune to _Fiendfyre_?"

"I suppose it's possible but I'd rather not test that."

"Perhaps there is another book in my libraries. I'll be sure to ask Squil next time I'm there. What about a regenerative potion for burns? It looked like one of the plants was replacing itself as it was burning."

"That is much easier to experiment with. We are going to go school shopping for Draco today. Would you like to come with us? It will give you an opportunity to get out and you can see the cabinet you are meant to repair."

"I'd love to Cissa. With Bellatrix on a mission, I think I would be rather lonely if all of you were gone. And it would be nice to do a bit of shopping. I have been thinking of getting a new wand."

"Why would you need a new wand, Hermione? Does yours no longer work for you?"

"It works fine, Cissa. Do not worry. My wand chose me before I learned all I know now. My magic has felt different and my wand doesn't feel as right as it did. I'd like to see if there's a better fit, that is all. Not that I need a wand at all but the Order doesn't need to know that and I'd rather keep it secret until it's time to reveal it."

"I shall accompany you to Ollivander's while Draco and Lucius are shopping for Quidditch gear, then. We shall see about getting you a more fitting wand. You have changed drastically in the last year and your magic would reflect that. Wands are not capable of changing as much as you have."

Narcissa was quietly surprised at Hermione's casual admittance of not needing a wand. She knew Hermione had been practicing but it normally took years before a wand was no longer needed for anything. Her sister had mastered it rapidly, too, she used her wand because it was chilling and Bellatrix loved it. It made sense that Hermione would need a new wand. Her current one had chosen a shy, optimistic witch and her wand reflected that. She wasn't that person anymore and Narcissa only wondered what kind of wand Hermione would get.

"Let us finish this and then we shall go. I'm sure Draco and Lucius are getting restless," Narcissa said. The two witches placed the samples back in their containers, cleaning the workspace thoroughly before going to the entryway where Draco and Lucius were waiting impatiently. Upon seeing the two witches, smiles spread on their faces, their eyes lighting up.

"Hermione! Are you coming with us?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Yes. Is it safe for me to go without a disguise?"

"You have not been charged with anything. So long as you stay with one of us you will be fine. Should anything happen we will be there," Lucius said, holding out his arm to Apparate them to Diagon Alley. They appeared outside the Leaky Cauldron. The streets were filled with students shopping for school supplies. Hermione could tell it was mostly pureblood families by the way they were given space and walked unhindered. Their status and affiliation with the Dark Lord were not without benefits. It made shopping for Draco's supplies easy, they had no trouble getting into stores and families would let them go ahead of them. When the group split, Hermione and Narcissa found their way to Ollivander's. The building was exactly as she remembered it, the gold paint of the sign was peeling and the interior was packed with precarious stacks of wands.

"Ah, Hermione! Madame Malfoy! It is so good to see you again. What can I do for you today?"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander," Narcissa greeted with a nod.

"I'm here to see about getting a new wand."

"Oh, dear. What happened to yours? It was one of my favorite wands I've ever made."

"Nothing happened to it. I have it with me today. It has been a fine companion. I have felt some changes recently and while the wand has no problem with my magic, it does not feel the same as it did when it chose me. I thought that warranted a visit to see what can be done."

"Yes, of course. May I?" he asked, gesturing to Hermione's wand. She placed it in his hands and watched as the wandmaker assessed Hermione's wand. It was still in perfect condition and he could sense the bond between it and Hermione but it had degraded somewhat. It was still loyal to her but the compatibility had changed ever so slightly, enough for a witch as talented as Hermione to sense the difference. He glanced at the young witch. She was so different from the day she had first entered his store. In place of a timid, intelligent, and talented girl was a strong, young woman with an easy confidence that suggested she had grown comfortable with herself. She was still incredibly intelligent and perceptive and she knew it, without being cocky. It was astounding, seeing such changes. Her magic had changed as well, it was controlled and reliable rather than the easily excited aura of so many years ago. Pondering for a moment, Ollivander decided on the perfect wand for Hermione. He handed the vine wand back to her and she took it gingerly, waiting patiently for his assessment.

"You do indeed require a new wand. I believe I have one that will be perfect for you. You may keep that one, of course. It will always be yours unless it is won or freely given. I shall be right back." Ollivander rummaged through the stacks of wand boxes, searching for the plain black box that contained the wand he believed to be a proper fit. Spotting it, he coaxed it out of the stack before returning to the waiting witches. He had seen the papers about Hermione being supposedly being a Death Eater but she had never done anything against him and he knew she would not be easily swayed to a side of purported evil without reason. He had no reason not to supply the young witch with a properly bonded wand.

"This is a cherry wood wand with the same core and length you currently have. Rigid flexibility. Cherry wands are very rare and extremely picky but I have reason to believe it will be a good fit for you." He opened the box, revealing a nearly black wand with deep shades of red coloring it. It was twisted around itself like a serpent around a pole before coming to a semi-sharp point at the tip. The handle was plain and smooth, the dark wood fitting snugly in her hand. With a precise flick of her wrist, Hermione levitated the box off the cluttered counter. The core was comfortable and she immediately felt the bonding as the wand chose her. Ollivander smiled as he recognized the immediate bonding of the wand to Hermione's magic.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. It is a perfect fit. How much?"

"Consider it a gift, Hermione. As a celebration of your newfound self. Congratulations."

"I shall not forget this, Mr. Ollivander. I will personally ensure no harm comes to you as a result of the war to come."

"That is most kind of you, Hermione."

"We must take our leave now, Mr. Ollivander. Thank you for your professionalism in light of recent events. Take care," Narcissa said, moving away from the door. She had not missed the exchange between the two and she was proud of Hermione's reaction. It was not surprising she had her own allies in the Order. She inspired trust and loyalty because she gave it. Her intelligence made her intimidating to others at times but those that looked past that always had her on their side. Ollivander gave them a farewell nod, understanding the gravity of Hermione's promise. It had been unexpected but he appreciated it and took comfort in knowing the girl was not fundamentally changed. They took their leave with a final wave which he returned.

"You handled that perfectly, Hermione. It is no wonder people are so attracted to your side. I daresay I could not have done better," Narcissa complemented as they stepped outside. Hermione's face colored slightly at the praise from the blonde witch.

"I just did what I felt was right. Ollivander did not have to supply me with a new wand. It was the most valuable thing I could offer him."

"That is why it was so important. You have ensured he will not come to harm in any exchange between Death Eaters and should we win, you have ensured his place in the new world. Wandmaking is everything to him and you could give him nothing more essential to him than the promise it continues."

Hermione said nothing, a smile on her face as Narcissa guided her back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they would be meeting Draco and Lucius before making their final stop at Borgin and Burke's in Knockturn Alley. They had no trouble walking against the flow of people, people parted for the two witches, even those that did not know who they were. It was in the way they walked, the confident stride that was not arrogant and the self-assured posture. Draco and Lucius were already there, waiting patiently for the two witches, talking of Quidditch before abandoning the subject upon seeing their companions. They rose to meet them before heading to Knockturn Alley. Hermione saw a flash of red and black hair behind them as they walked through the crowd, immediately recognizing the two boys she had considered brothers just a year ago. They were following from a distance, trying not to be obvious but not entirely succeeding.

As they entered the dark shop, Hermione could sense Harry and Ron's magic across the street, slightly elevated. Looking through the window, she saw the ledge on the roof across the street that they were likely hiding behind. Discretely, she cast a charm that would keep the boys from observing the true reason they were there but allowed them to see her purchasing a certain necklace. All she had to do was make sure it was actually bought. She did not need to be told their mission needed to be kept from the Order, it was obvious. She felt her wand react perfectly. Satisfied, she turned to follow the Malfoys to the back of the store. The owner of the shop was telling them about the Vanishing Cabinet and its lack of functionality without its twin.

"Mr. Borgin, the lack of functionality is not a concern. We shall purchase the cabinet regardless. I expect it to be delivered by tomorrow morning," Hermione cut in, not having the patience to deal with the man. They could not linger, debating over the cabinet. The charm she placed would only work for so long and Hermione did not want to see just how long it lasted.

"Of course, Ms. le Fay. My apologies. It will be delivered within the time frame. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes. The necklace at the front of your store, I should like to purchase it."

"Of course. This way, please."

"What's going on, Hermione?" Draco whispered once Borgin had left.

"Two certain troublemakers are spying on us. I placed a charm that allowed them to see me purchasing the necklace I was talking about. It would be suspicious if I didn't have it. And I have a plan to propose to the Dark Lord."

"Well done, Hermione. Let us finalize our purchases and head back home to the Manor," Lucius said, leading the group to the counter. Hermione's display had been impressive and he was glad she had stepped in. Borgin would have taken more convincing if she hadn't. It helped that Hermione had been on the cover of the _Daily Prophet_ with his sister-in-law for the past week now. She could be intimidating, especially when she had subtly pushed her magic into the small space to help persuade the shopkeeper. As they exited the shop, Hermione released the charm she had placed before resting her hand on Narcissa's arm to Apparate back to Malfoy Manor. The group appeared in the entryway and Hermione was unsure of what to do. She was not in the mood to read but she did not have much else to do.

"Would you like to begin learning Apparation?" Narcissa suggested, recognizing the lost look on Hermione's face. The young witch smiled gratefully, nodding before following Narcissa out into the garden.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N Such revelation of plans! Such family bonding! Everything is super great! Will I be horrible and ruin it all? I'll never tell.**

 **Welcome new readers and old readers. It is time for your daily dose of appreciation! I appreciate every single one of you for making this far (and hopefully to the end). I just want you to know.**

 **I am about ten written chapters ahead but I hope to use Sunday to get even farther. Daily updates require so much writing and I have pretty much the entire story planned out in its entirety in my head but writing it all takes forever. And then I come up with things to add that I just can't resist putting in because they're important. Nevertheless, your daily updates will continue and I will hopefully be getting some major events written this weekend.**

 **Have a wonderful day or night or whatever measurement of time you use!**

Hermione felt the faint tingling of her Mark, indicating the Dark Lord was calling her. She had just been about to go see him, having come up with what she believed to be the proper spell for the notebooks to allow her and Draco to communicate while he was at school. Bellatrix was still on her mission and Hermione had been able to focus on her Apparition training with Narcissa and her notebook task. Snape had been by a few times to help Narcissa experiment with the samples and Hermione had joined them, having missed the Professor. He would give her short lessons on how to properly experiment on and use samples.

"Hermione. I apologize for monopolizing your soulmate's time. I have been meaning to talk to you earlier but it was never the right time. Please, sit. I can tell you have some things to share, as well." The Dark Lord gestured for her to sit across from him as she rose from her bow, stroking Nagini's head.

"My Lord, Bella and I will have all the time in the world together once the war is over. I understand your need for her and while I miss her dearly, I know it is necessary."

"I am glad you understand, Hermione. Bellatrix should be returning home soon. She will be glad to see you, too, I'm sure. I have had her hunting for some of my Horcruxes to keep them from the Order's hands. You already know I have them, which is why I have no problem sharing this with you. It would also be cruel for me to ask Bella to keep something from you. I would also like to inform you that I will be moving our base to your island. Something has felt off recently and I do not wish to engage in a firefight."

"Of course, my Lord. My island is yours to use as you see fit. I have some news."

"Go ahead, Hermione."

"I believe I have perfected the charm that will allow Draco and I to communicate. It is a blend of your spell, a modified Protean charm, and a privacy charm. It cannot be read by anyone but Draco or I, we will be able to read past exchanges, and we will be able to tell when one has written the other. You will, of course, be an exception to the privacy charm, as will Bella. To everyone else, the journal will look entirely ordinary."

"Excellent. What a fascinating combination. I would never have thought to blend such spells together."

"Thank you, my Lord. There is one more thing. When we were in Diagon Alley the other day, Potter and Weasley were spying on us while acquiring the Vanishing Cabinet. I noticed them before we entered the store and cast an illusory charm that prevented them from seeing our true reason for being there. I would have told you sooner, my Lord but I was finalizing an idea. I think it might be a benefit if attention is drawn away from Draco so he can work on the Vanishing Cabinet without attracting attention."

"How do you propose we do this?"

"Allow me to make false attempts on Dumbledore throughout the year. Hogsmeade weekends will be the best time. It may not fool Dumbledore, but it will hopefully distract Potter and Weasley from Draco."

"I will consider this idea."

"Thank you, my Lord. I have a question about your plan, though."

"Go ahead."

"Dumbledore possesses the Elder Wand. If you want him killed so you can have the wand, shouldn't you be the one to kill him instead of Bella?"

"You need not fear for Bellatrix's safety, I would never have her carry out a task that would end in her demise. I do not intend to possess the Elder Wand. In fact, I intend to have it destroyed. Such an object cannot exist in our new world. After Bellatrix kills Dumbledore, the wand will be hers and she will destroy it."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"You may go, Hermione. Enjoy your lesson with Narcissa."

Hermione bowed before exiting the library. She relaxed slightly, knowing Bellatrix was not dispensible and would be home soon. She couldn't wait to see her dark witch again. Even distracting herself with learning to Apparate and the journals had not distracted her from the incompleteness she felt. She had not been able to examine the Vanishing Cabinet yet. It had arrived the same day it was purchased but Hermione wanted to surprise Bellatrix with being certified to Apparate and had thrown herself into learning it. Morgana had left tips on the branch of magic and Hermione had progressed rapidly through the lessons. Today she would be completing her training and Lucius would plant her documents into Ministry records if she passed her test.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" Narcissa asked as she strode into the garden, robes billowing. She knew Hermione was in need of constant occupation without Bellatrix. She had recognized the early signs of restlessness within the young witch and did her best to accompany her.

"Absolutely. Bella will be back soon and I can't wait to tell her."

"Excellent. Your goal will be to Apparate both of us to your castle and back without splinching either of us. Normally, the distance is not so far but you have incredible power and I believe this is well within your capabilities. You have already demonstrated your ability to Apparate alone. Whenever you are ready, Hermione."

Hermione took a steadying breath, drawing in the required magic and focusing on the destination. She twirled her wand in her hand, the wood steadying her slightly. Holding it clear in her mind, she held her arm out to Narcissa. When she felt a hand firmly grasp her forearm, Hermione released the magic, Apparating them to the doors of her castle. She looked over at Narcissa to make sure she hadn't splinched the blonde witch, relieved when she nodded.

"Very good. Now take us back."

Repeating the process was easier. Having successfully done it once, Hermione knew she would be able to do it again. Narcissa removed her hand from Hermione's arm as they arrived in the entryway. Hermione had learned the skill faster than anyone she had ever heard of. She knew it was because she needed a distraction with Bella's absence, but Narcissa was still impressed. She would not admit it, but she had been a bit nervous about teaching Hermione. She trusted the young witch's abilities and was honored she had asked her, but Narcissa had worried she wouldn't be suitable to teach her. She was grateful that was not the case.

"Congratulations, Hermione. Not only have you learned Apparating faster than anyone I know of, but you did so perfectly. Lucius will have your paperwork in place tomorrow morning."

"Thank you for agreeing to teach me, Cissa." Hermione gave the blonde witch a tentative hug. Sometimes Narcissa was distant, even with family but Hermione was getting better at reading her as they spent more time together. Despite her icy demeanor, Narcissa cared deeply for her family. Narcissa returned the hug, not needing to say anything.

"Draco and I have plans to spar today, but Bella isn't back yet. Do you mind being our referee?"

"I will gladly do so. Get changed, I will inform my son."

The two witches walked off in different directions. Hermione was excited to spar with Draco again. Bellatrix had worked with them both on their weakness before she left on her impromptu mission but they hadn't had a chance to apply it. They had made plans hoping Bellatrix would be back by now but Narcissa would be a fine referee. Besides, if anything bad happened, Narcissa was more qualified to heal them than Bellatrix was. They wouldn't be examined so critically for improvements to make but today was really more about having fun. As Hermione finished putting on the last of her sparring clothes, she made the decision to Apparate to the garden. With a _crack,_ she appeared in front of a waiting Draco and Narcissa.

"Awesome, Hermione. Now you can go anywhere whenever you want!"

"Yeah, so watch your back, Malfoy," she teased.

"You are so on, le Fay," he taunted, grinning.

They bowed to each other before taking the ten steps. Facing each other, Hermione wasted no time in firing off the first spell. Draco rolled away from it, barely casting a _Protego_ in time to block the next one. Casting a quick succession of stunners, he bought himself time to position himself properly as Hermione batted them aside with her wand, careful not to send them toward Narcissa. Ducking under a _Stupefy,_ Hermione retaliated with two fast, weak stunners followed by three stronger ones, hoping to catch Draco between dodges. He deflected the first two, blocking the third with a _Protego,_ and rolling away from the last two. Panting, he fired off a quick _Incarcerous_ and _Confringo_ , marveling at how powerful Hermione was as she easily deflected them. He knew it wasn't likely he would win but that didn't stop him from giving it his all. Mustering his strength, he released a _Stupefy_ and _Expeliarmus_ simultaneously, hoping to hit Hermione with one of them.

Hermione could feel the spells before Draco even cast them. She always knew what was next, sometimes before he did. It made defending easier when she knew what was coming. Deflecting his simultaneous spells, Hermione barely returned her wand to its position before casting an _Incarcerous_ at Draco. He had almost completely dodged it but he had been a second too slow and he could feel the rope around his ankle, firmly holding him in place. Rolling onto his back, he managed to block the next few spells from Hermione, even firing off his own before he ultimately was disarmed by the brunette.

"Nice job, Hermione," he panted.

"You did great, Draco. I don't think many people could have held out as long as you did. And you even managed to squeeze in your own spells between your defense."

"Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione undid the charm, helping Draco to his feet and handing his wand to him. She enjoyed sparring with the young wizard. He was a determined fighter and skilled in offense and defense. Draco noticed Hermione was barely breathing hard and wasn't anywhere near as sweaty as he was. He wondered at how much power she truly possessed to be so unfazed with their duel. He did not feel inadequate after dueling her. Rather, he enjoyed sparring against someone stronger than him. He wouldn't improve if he only practiced against people he could beat. The point of practice was to improve, not win.

"Well done, both of you. I'm afraid I cannot offer much in the way of improvements. I do not have the same eye my sister has when it comes to dueling skills but I do know she would be proud of both of you. Now, get cleaned up. I will not have either of you looking the way you do." Narcissa observed the interaction between Hermione and Draco. They worked seamlessly together, quickly repairing the garden and checking the other for injuries. She could see the natural camaraderie between the two and wished it had not taken so long for them to find Hermione. Her son was happy and her sister was happy. That made Narcissa happy by default, not to mention she enjoyed Hermione's presence. The young witch was the perfect addition to their family.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N It's that time again! The Latin spell roughly translates to distantly bound words or something along those lines. If you're confused you'll know what I'm talking about once you start reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hermione stood in front of the Vanishing Cabinet in the drawing room. Her eyes were closed and she was carefully reaching out with her magic to see if it was still connected to its twin. She hesitantly brushed against the cabinet's magic, feeling a tenuous thread of a connection. She pulled her magic back, careful not to interfere with the connection of the cabinets. It was fragile and Hermione did not want to damage it. Until they were both physically restored, Hermione couldn't repair the magic. She had a lot of work ahead of her, the cabinet was in severe disrepair and she had no idea of the state of the one in Hogwarts.

"What's the verdict, Hermione?" Draco asked once Hermione opened her eyes.

"The connection is still there. Barely. I should be able to fully restore it once the cabinets are repaired. It will take some time. If too much magic is poured into it at once it will sever the connection. Baby steps. I'm not sure what the cabinet in Hogwarts will need. I imagine we can begin repairing the magic around Christmas if this one is any indication of the other."

"That's not too bad. We should be able to have it repaired around the end of the year. What a perfect punctuation to the end of the school year."

"Indeed. Shall we see if we can get the journals charmed?"

"That's most certainly a splendid idea. School is fast approaching."

"Yes, I'd rather know it works before school starts."

Hermione and Draco sat on opposite sides of the table, examining the two notebooks. They were plain, bound in brown leather with a clasp to hold them closed. Hermione and Draco held their wands over their notebook, looking at each other.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Theoretically. Do you remember the spell?"

Draco nodded, licking his lips nervously. He wasn't sure if this would work and he knew Hermione wasn't either. They locked eyes once more before they cast the spell.

" _Longe vinctum verbis_ ," they said at the same time, drawing a circle inscribed in a triangle in the air over the books. Hermione felt the magic around the books seal and she hoped to Merlin she had created the proper spell.

"Shall we give it a go?" Draco asked.

"Let's," Hermione said, grabbing her notebook and Apparating to her castle with a _crack._ Draco waited for Hermione to send the first message, watching the notebook for any change. Hermione wasn't sure how the Protean charm would manifest when mixed with the spell that bound the notebooks. The notebook glowed faintly and Draco waved his wand over the cover, magically opening the book to the message.

 _Does it work?_

He looked at the words in awe. Hermione was truly brilliant and he was not surprised it had worked. With a smile, he penned a message back to Hermione.

 _Yes._

Hermione watched the words appear on the page, sighing in relief that the spell had worked on the first try. She had been unsure she had the proper word combination and worried it would ruin the spell. She decided to tell the Dark Lord of her success and the status of the cabinets. He had been gradually shifting their base to her island so she Apparated there.

The water was a brilliant blue, the sun shining against the water like tiny diamonds. Hermione smiled, face toward the sunshine as she walked into the large house nestled behind sand dunes. It was not a large island, but it was plenty big enough for all the Death Eaters to comfortably stay. There were a few different houses for them to choose from or there was room to build their own if they wished. The main building was made of dark rock, soaking up the sun and keeping it naturally warm. In the summer, the heat was magically redirected for water and the kitchen only, storing the heat in the stone for use during the winter months. It was incredible, really. The red oak door opened magically for her and she stepped into the house, seeing the Dark Lord in the entryway with Bellatrix. She couldn't keep the grin from her face as she spotted the dark witch. Bellatrix turned, sensing Hermione's magic but refrained from running to the young witch until the Dark Lord dismissed her.

The Dark Lord watched as Hermione entered the house, both witches refraining from greeting each other until Bellatrix was dismissed. He could sense the restlessness in both of them, giving Bellatrix a nod as she turned back to him. He watched as she turned back to Hermione, striding to the young witch and enveloping her in a tight hug. Hermione returned the hug, smiles on both of their faces as they were reunited.

"I'm so glad you're back, Bella. I missed you." Hermione buried her face in the older witch's neck, inhaling the cinnamon and pine she yearned for.

"I missed you, too, Hermione. What are you doing here? Aren't you staying at the Manor?" Bellatrix asked, placing a light kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Oh! Right," Hermione muttered, breaking the embrace before bowing to the Dark Lord and saying, "My Lord, I have news. The journal has been successfully spelled and the Vanishing Cabinets are still connected. It is tenuous but once the physical damage is repaired I can strengthen the connection."

"That is excellent news, Hermione. Thank you for keeping me updated. I have news for you, as well. I have considered your proposition and I give you permission to carry out your plan," the Dark Lord said, voice echoing in the large room.

"What plan?" Bellatrix asked, confusion on her face. Hermione looked to Bellatrix, biting her lip.

"I'm going to make false attempts on Dumbledore to draw attention from Draco so he can focus on the cabinet without interference."

Bellatrix kept her jaw from dropping only through sheer will. She couldn't believe Hermione had come up with something so dangerous. She felt hands on her cheeks and her eyes focused on Hermione's clear hazel eyes.

"Bella, I promise to be careful. It will only be until Christmas by our estimate. Possibly sooner, depending on how quickly Draco can repair his. Mine will take a month or so. Once they're both repaired he won't need to sneak off as often. I don't need him to assist in repairing the connection so there won't be a need to distract the Order."

"Bellatrix, I understand your concern for Hermione. Know that I would never do anything to intentionally endanger either one of you. I have given Hermione's plan intense thought and you may accompany her if it makes you feel better. I believe she is correct and it is to our benefit to keep anyone from scrutinizing Draco too closely."

Bellatrix took deep breaths, her hands on Hermione's shoulders, fingers digging in slightly. Hermione did not flinch, knowing Bellatrix needed to be grounded. She stepped closer to her witch, gently running her teeth over the Azkaban tattoo on Bellatrix's neck. Bellatrix shuddered, snapping back to reality at the action.

"Alright. I agree. I trust both of you," she whispered, hugging Hermione tightly. The Dark Lord watched the exchange, a smile on his lipless face as he dismissed both witches. Hermione Apparated them back to the Manor, under their willow tree. Bellatrix smiled at her young witch, not surprised that Hermione had learned the skill while she was gone.

"Do you need anything, Bella?" Hermione asked, resting her forehead against the dark witch's. Bellatrix shook her head, pulling Hermione down as she sat. Hermione settled on her lap, one arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder. Bellatrix's arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Her back was against the trunk of the tree and she nestled her head against the young witch's shoulder. She breathed deeply the walnut and rain of Hermione, missing the freeing scent.

"I missed you, love. I'm proud of how much you've accomplished while I was gone." She placed light kisses along Hermione's neck, a gentle smile on her face at Hermione's shiver.

"I missed you, too, Bella. Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Just this. It was a long two weeks but I managed to recover most of the Horcruxes. There was one I couldn't because Dumbledore has been hunting it. He'll probably take Harry with him so he can teach the boy about them." Bellatrix sighed, leaning her head against the bark of the willow. Hermione shifted to straddle the older witch's lap, placing gentle kisses against a pale jaw.

"Let's not talk about the war," Hermione whispered, seeing Bellatrix's dark eyes swirl with emotion.

"What should we talk about then?"

"We don't have to talk at all, Bella. We can just be."

They sat under the willow tree, Hermione moving to sit next to Bellatrix. They each had an arm around the other, sides pressed fully together. Their heads rested against each other, hands clasped between them. They sat that way for a long moment, no words passing between them but any observer could see the love that freely flowed.

"Hermione? Will you tell me about your family?"

"Of course, Bella. What do you want to know?"

"Did you have any siblings?"

"No, I was the only one. My parents had been trying to have another kid but it didn't work and they gave up after a while."

"What were your parents like?"

"They were nice. They were both dentists. That's like the Muggle version of a healer but they only work with teeth, nothing else. They were busy a lot. They loved their jobs and they worked long days but they always made time for me. We tried to always have dinner together every night. It was easier when I was younger but after I started going to Hogwarts I didn't spend as much time with them. We would sometimes go on family trips over breaks if I wasn't with Harry and Ron. That's pretty much all there is to tell."

Bellatrix nodded, a small smile on her face as she stood, pulling Hermione with her. Hermione laughed as Bellatrix spun them around, hands on the dark witch's shoulders. Bellatrix had a firm grip on Hermione's hips, pulling her close and capturing soft lips with her own in a tender kiss. Pulling away, she pecked the young witch's cheek.

"Let's go see Narcissa. She'll be furious if she found out I've been sitting in the garden without telling her I was home."

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't tell on you," Hermione teased, her hand finding Bellatrix's as they walked into the Manor. Narcissa was in the drawing room with Draco waiting for Hermione's return. Narcissa knew Hermione would have gone to tell the Dark Lord of their success and the analysis of the cabinet but she couldn't help the worry that ate at her. It had been longer than it should have taken and Narcissa was fearing the worst when Hermione and her sister walked into the drawing room. She breathed a subtle sigh of relief upon seeing the two.

"Nice to have the two of you back. Congratulations on the notebooks Hermione. The protection charm is firmly in place. I didn't even manage to open it," Narcissa said, standing and hugging the two witches.

"Aunt Bella! You're back! Nice job, Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, staying in his seat.

"It's good to be back, Cissy. Hello, Draco. I hope you have been practicing your sparring. School is starting soon."

"Don't remind me. I am not looking forward to dealing with Potter and Weasley," Draco groaned, slumping in his seat.

"With any luck, all their attention will be focused on my false attempts to kill Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Hermione, are you sure this is wise?" Narcissa asked, concern in her voice and on her face.

"The Dark Lord has approved the plan. It is to keep Draco out of the spotlight long enough to fix the cabinet, nothing more," she reassured.

Narcissa nodded, a slight frown on her face. She was grateful it would offer Draco some protection through the school year but Hermione's safety was important, too. She trusted Hermione but unforeseen events could always occur. The night of the Ministry came to the forefront of her mind as she looked at the young witch. She was so much different, fiercer, more dangerous. Hermione was powerful and had been learning magic from Death Eaters for a portion of the summer. Narcissa was confident Hermione's abilities would keep her safe but she also had Bellatrix if something went wrong. She knew her sister would not let anything happen to Hermione, their bond was strong enough that they would be able to Apparate to the other, regardless of wards.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N Greetings once again, my dear readers. I fell into Kitchen Nightmares and have officially decided Gordon Ramsey is my man-crush Monday. Not to worry, I wrote three chapters yesterday and I have most of today to do more writing.**

 **I would like to shower you all with love and appreciation for making it through almost 40 chapters. We'll be getting special insight in a few chapters so stay ready.**

 **Enjoy**

Bellatrix lounged on the couch in the drawing room, watching Hermione examine the Vanishing Cabinet. A frown marred her beautiful face as she circled the cabinet relentlessly. She had been thoroughly observing the cabinet's damages, trying to determine the best way to fix it. Bellatrix was keeping the young witch company, not wanting to do anything else. She had been lazy since she had returned from her mission, sleeping and reading most of the time.

"Hermione, love, you're making me dizzy. Take a break, you've been walking around that thing for hours," Bellatrix complained.

"It's been maybe an hour, Bella. Don't watch if it's making you dizzy," Hermione responded curtly.

Bellatrix sighed, rolling off the couch and onto her feet. She walked over to the cabinet, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist, nibbling at the young witch's neck. Hermione let out a frustrated exhale, trying to break the embrace. Bellatrix tightened her grip, firmly holding her against her.

"You need to relax, love. You can't fix it when you're frustrated," Bellatrix whispered, breath ghosting over Hermione's neck. Hermione shivered, giving in and relaxing into Bellatrix, tilting her head to allow the dark witch better access, eyes falling closed. She turned in Bellatrix's arms, placing a soft kiss on ruby lips.

"Thank you, Bella. Let's go do something else. I don't want to look at this thing anymore."

"How about a run through the garden?"

"That sounds lovely."

The two witches exited the Manor, drinking up the sunshine as they shifted to their Animagus forms. Bellatrix pressed her head against Hermione's, tail swishing happily. Hermione stretched, pushing her own head against Bellatrix's before taking off at a run. She could feel Bellatrix just behind her, quickly gaining on her so she poured more energy into her muscles. Bellatrix internally grinned, matching Hermione's pace. She could feel Hermione's enjoyment, the anticipation at being chased by the most feared Death Eater. They dashed through the garden, a pale streak followed by a dark streak as they reached the trees surrounding the Manor. Hermione wove through the trees, allowing her senses to guide her, Bellatrix just behind her. Turning sharply, she nearly lost her footing but regained it just as Bellatrix caught up with her. They ran as fast as they could, remaining side by side no matter how hard they pushed themselves. Their magic mingled in the air around them, fueling their excitement. Hermione felt it rushing through her veins and knew Bellatrix could, too.

Bellatrix steered Hermione back to the garden proper, both of them slowing as they broke through the treeline. They stiffened, immediately sensing something abnormal. They proceeded with caution, shifting back to their human forms, breathing heavily and slightly sweaty. Neither of them drew their wands but they both had spells prepared if necessary. Narcissa opened the door just as they were about to, startling the two tense witches.

"There you are. I was just looking for the two of you. We have guests," Narcissa snipped, leading the two inside, crinkling her nose at their disheveled states. She cast a cleansing charm over Hermione and her sister before continuing to the entryway.

"Thank you, Cissa," Hermione responded for the two of them, dutifully following the blonde witch. She felt Bella grab her hand, playfully tugging her into her side and Hermione laughed, drawing a raised eyebrow from Narcissa. She shook her head, a smile on her face at her sister's antics. She loved seeing the two witches interact, it always lifted her spirits. She had a feeling that the coming interaction would dampen the mood.

The two Aurors stood waiting in the entryway, Draco and Lucius standing with them. Bellatrix stiffened as her eyes landed upon Mad-Eye and another Auror. Hermione placed a hand on her arm to comfort her, but also for herself. She had suspected Dumbledore was planning something like this but she hadn't entirely expected it to happen. Mad-Eye cast a glance at them, taking note of the interaction between the two witches, eyes narrowing.

"What can we do for you, gentlemen?" Hermione asked, speaking for the group.

"We have received a tip that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has established a base of operations in Malfoy Manor. We are following up, just standard procedure," the unknown Auror spoke.

"Feel free to look around. Shall we guide you?" Narcissa asked, her tone polite but forced. She had one of the house elves take the cabinet to Hermione's castle when she had gone to find the two witches, suspecting the Aurors were here to look for traces of the Dark Lord's plans.

"That is preferable. We likely won't find anything but it doesn't hurt to be sure."

"Of course. These are dark times. We understand."

Narcissa led the Aurors through the Manor, waiting patiently as they examined each room. Hermione could feel Mad-Eye's gaze, discomforted by the disturbing wizard's lingering. They were waiting outside the library for the two Aurors to look through it, Hermione tucked into Bellatrix's side when she felt the tingling in her arm. She stiffened and Bellatrix did, too, clearly feeling the same sensation.

"Bella, what do we do?" Hermione whispered through grit teeth. The longer she ignored it the more it hurt.

"Press your index and middle finger against it, let a little magic slip through. It's the signal that it isn't safe for you to see Him," Bellatrix whispered back, subtly doing it to her own Mark. Hermione slid her fingers up her sleeve, resting them over the Mark and letting the magic loose, relaxing when the sensation stopped. Bellatrix wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back. Hermione gladly returned to her previous position. Feeling Mad-Eyes gaze again, she turned to stare directly at him before facing Bellatrix again, placing a firm kiss to her lips, leaving it short but making her position perfectly clear. Bellatrix smiled at her before looking at Mad-Eye and smirking at him. He glared at them, interrupted by his partner.

"The Manor is clear. We apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you for your cooperation."

"It is no inconvenience at all. You are just doing your jobs. I will show you out," Narcissa responded icily. She was glad the Dark Lord had relocated to Hermione's island. Leading the Aurors out, she noticed Mad-Eye's controlled anger at not finding the Dark Lord in her home. She had witnessed Hermione's statement and she couldn't help the pride blooming in her chest. She kept the smirk from her face at the Auror's attitude, knowing it could cause trouble and ready for the two men to be out of her home. Bellatrix Apparated herself and Hermione to the Dark Lord, both arriving in a bowed position, hands still clasped between them.

"Apologies, my Lord. Aurors were inspecting Malfoy Manor. We were unable to leave when you called. We came as soon as we could," Bellatrix announced. They waited for his motion to rise, standing side by side.

"Do not fret, I understand. I am glad we had the warning to move the headquarters. I have a mission for you two. You will go to the Burrow and cause chaos. Burn it to the ground if you feel so inclined, but do not harm anyone. Hermione, I understand you have allies within the Weasley family. You may send them a warning. I would like for this to be done tonight, just taunt Potter, do not harm him."

"It will be done, my Lord," they said, bowing to the snakelike wizard.

"Just the two of you. You may go, do whatever you must to prepare. Report to me tomorrow morning."

Hermione took Bellatrix's arm, Apparating to their room in the Manor. She could feel the dark witch's excitement and gave her a chaste kiss before penning a letter to Ginny and the twins informing them of the basics for tonight. As she signed the letter, Bellatrix rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder, watching as the young witch sealed the letter and gave it to Ammy. The two witches watched the bird fly off before turning to each other.

"Are you excited, love?" Bellatrix whispered in her ear.

"You know that I am, Bella," Hermione said, shivering as laughter ghosted over her neck. She leaned into the older witch, body humming with excitement.

"Let's make a plan," Bellatrix said, conjuring a chair to sit next to Hermione, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

They spent the next few hours debating the best way to lure out the family. Hermione had extensive knowledge of the home and land, suggesting they lead Harry on a chase through the nearby field. Hermione would distract the family while Bellatrix taunted Harry. Bellatrix suggested they both taunt Harry, adding to the young man's frustration at his certain doom. Hermione pointed out that they would be susceptible to sneak attacks if they both taunted Harry and Bellatrix reluctantly agreed. In exchange, Hermione would allow Bellatrix to burn the house to the ground. Bellatrix couldn't hide the glee on her face at the prospect of burning down the wayward building.

"It is nearly time. Shall we get ready, love?"

"Absolutely."

They both changed into protective black robes intended to shield them from a few spells, depending on strength. Bellatrix held Hermione's mask in her hands, admiring the fierce beauty of the mask and its witch. She captured Hermione's lips in a passionate but short kiss before donning her mask. She lovingly slid Hermione's into place, stepping back to admire the young witch. The robes hid her figure but she looked dangerous and the mask only added to her allure.

"You're beautiful," she said, voice projecting clearly despite the mask.

"So are you, Bella," Hermione said, squeezing the dark witch's waist. She couldn't help but stare at her soulmate, captivated by the deadly beauty. If she were against the Death Eater, she would likely be terrified but Hermione only found herself incredibly aroused at the sight of Bellatrix. She knew Bellatrix could feel it and she knew she was feeling the dark witch's. Tonight would be incredible. Hermione yearned for action and the prospect of fighting alongside Bellatrix held great promise for an interesting night.

Bellatrix fed off Hermione's emotions, a wolfish grin growing on her face as the time grew closer for them to go. Tonight she could destroy and cause chaos next to her soulmate. She had informed her sister of the coming raid so she would be ready in case they needed healing. They were waiting in the garden, Narcissa standing next to them as they waited for the sky to darken further. Just after sunset would be the best time for them to go, providing enough light for the chase but not so much that they would be easily spotted. Narcissa observed the two, slight concern on her face. She knew they would be fine, but every mission brought worry. There was always the possibility something could go wrong. She watched as the two witches disappeared, a _crack_ the only indication they had ever been there.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N I am sooo sorry you guys. Halloween is crazy for me and class ran late.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hermione held her smoke form as Bellatrix taught her, focusing on moving as if she were a force of nature, the trail black with dark magic. It was the best form of travel she had experienced, enjoying the feeling of flying without the stupid broomstick. Hermione felt it coursing through her veins, knowing Bellatrix felt the same thing she did. Brandishing her wand, she cast destructive spells toward the Burrow, circling in the opposite direction as Bellatrix. They were aiming to draw out the occupants before they set the building ablaze. Hermione laughed, dancing along the edge as tiny figures exited the house. She rushed past them, into the field below as Bellatrix set fire to their surroundings. Hermione let Bellatrix feed off her magic to maintain the fire as Harry managed to slip through, chasing the dark witch through the field. Hermione felt Bellatrix shift the spell to her and held it, keeping the ring of fire intact and as unbearable as she could without harming the family. It wouldn't be long before someone put it out, but all she had to do was buy Bellatrix time.

Bellatrix tore through the fields, Potter desperately chasing after her. She laughed, insanity coloring it, allowing herself to dance on the edge. Potter was flinging spells in her general direction, most of them flying wide, but the occasional one coming close. She deflected them easily, marveling at the stupidity of the Boy-Who-Lived. She could tell he was blindly throwing spells where he thought she was and he was struggling to keep up.

"Ickle baby Potter! Lost his Golden Girl to the big, bad Death Eater. She's not so golden now, is she? I bet you felt like a fool when you found out. How does it feel Potter, knowing you couldn't keep the one you needed most? How does it feel knowing she's in my arms every night?" Bellatrix taunted, mask amplifying her voice and disguising her location. Harry heard the voice from every direction, his rage rising at the Death Eater's words.

"You're lying! Hermione would never!" he denied, breathing heavily and trying to determine where the Death Eater was.

"Do you really believe that? Hermione isn't who you thought she is, Potter. She is mine!" Bellatrix screamed.

"She is not your property! She's a person!" Harry quietly began moving in the direction he thought the Death Eater was, hoping to sneak up on her.

"Speaking from experience, Potter? She is not my property. She is my equal! She has made her choice! She has chosen me over you! How does it feel? How does it feel to know that no matter what you do she'll never go back to the Order?" Bellatrix let out another laugh. She allowed Harry to get a few steps closer before taking off again. He followed, barely managing to keep pace and still blindly flinging spells. She could sense the rage in the boy, potent and fueling him. She would have to dial back, she did not want a repeat of that night at the Ministry.

Hermione let the fire dissipate, knowing Bellatrix had successfully led Harry far enough away from the Burrow. She could hear the exchange and stayed quiet, planning on ambushing the family should they attempt to follow. She waited, hidden in the field. They looked around, trying to determine which direction Harry had run off in. Hermione took the opportunity to stun them, sending numerous wordless and some wandless stunners toward the family, sending weaker ones at her allies who let themselves be hit. Ron was not spared this fate and was hit with a particularly powerful _Flipendo_. Arthur and Molly easily deflected the spells and she prepared herself for a duel against the two. She felt spells coming at her and wandlessly erected a shield, firing off a flurry of jinxes and stunners. She did not intend to harm them, but if it came to it she would. The couple did the best they could to deflect or dodge Hermione's spells, but they were not fast enough to avoid all of them.

Hermione felt a spike in Bellatrix's magic and she quickly ensured the family was unconscious and mostly unharmed before taking off in the direction of Bellatrix's magic. Midstride, she shifted into her leopard form, blending into her surroundings and covering more ground. She followed the cinnamon and pine, running full speed toward Bellatrix and Harry. She couldn't help the panic in her system that something was not right and she urged her muscles to propel her faster. Nearing the two, Hermione slowed, shifting back and catching her breath as she observed Harry pointing his wand menacingly at Bellatrix. She was on the ground, having gotten caught by the debris of a _Confringo_. The dark witch noticed her but did not react, not wanting Harry to see Hermione yet. Hermione waited, knowing it was not the right moment.

"She can change her mind! I know she's not evil! There's no way she would ever choose you!" Harry shouted, not even fooling himself. Hermione bristled, silencing the growl at Harry's words. She felt magic flow through her system, pushing her to attack the boy but she refrained. It was still to early.

"You don't sound too convinced, Potter. Worried she might actually be a Death Eater? I assure you, she is. A fine one, too. And so incredibly fun to play with." Bellatrix laughed as Harry's face contorted with anger. She knew he would attempt to curse her, now that Hermione was here she would let him try. Hermione felt Harry gathering his magic to hex Bellatrix and readied herself.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " she shouted, stopping Harry as he began to cast a hex. His wand flew into her hand and she deftly caught it, her own still aimed at the boy. Her magic was singing and she felt the urge to keep casting, to render his body useless. Bellatrix stood, moving to stand behind the youngest Death Eater, an arm snaking around her waist. She waved her wand over the girl's mask, revealing her face as Harry stared in shock. She let her nails dig into Hermione's hip, centering the young witch.

"Hello, Harry. Miss me?" she said, insanity peeking through her words.

"Hermione, what has she done to you? We can help, you just have to let us!"

"She gave me the truth, Harry, something the Order kept from me. I do not need your help, nor do I want it." Hermione inhaled sharply as Bellatrix nipped her neck.

"Hermione, you can still come back to us," he pleaded, moving to take a step forward. Hermione loosed a spell, letting it hit the ground in front of Harry to keep him from moving towards her.

"Easy, love. Not so rough," Bellatrix chided.

"I am not coming back, Potter. I have a proper home." Hermione threw his wand to the ground, Apparating herself and Bellatrix back to the Manor. She did not trust herself to maintain control. Narcissa was still in the garden where she had been when the two witches left, awaiting their return. They briefly appeared in front of her, just long enough to assure her they were safe before they were gone again. Narcissa recognized the look in Hermione and her sister's eyes, knowing she could do nothing for them. They needed each other.

Hermione roughly pinned Bellatrix against the door to their room, pushing her leg between Bellatrix's and roughly biting down on her neck. Bellatrix gripped Hermione's hair tightly, pulling hard as she felt the skin on her neck give way to Hermione's teeth. Her head fell back against the door as she ground against Hermione's leg. Hermione swiftly banished the dark witch's clothes, pushing the witch harder against the door. Bellatrix allowed the aggression, knowing Hermione needed it and loving this side of the young witch. She had always enjoyed the darker side of pleasure and Hermione's roughness was arousing. She could feel wetness gather between her legs as Hermione trailed hot kisses down her chest, roughly latching onto a nipple, sucking on the skin hard before biting down. Bellatrix arched into the young witch, moaning as she dug her fingers into Hermione's scalp. Hermione wasted no time giving the same attention to her other nipple, fingers sliding through wet folds. She couldn't help the growl that passed her lips, her eyes nearly black with arousal. Bellatrix tugged roughly at bushy hair, doing her best to keep Hermione grounded enough to drag herself back to solid ground. They had both danced the edge too carelessly tonight but Bellatrix had returned faster than Hermione at the ministrations of the young witch.

"Hermione," she growled.

Biting the dark witch's neck, Hermione roughly thrust two fingers into Bellatrix. Her head fell back against the door, eyes closing as Hermione continued her assault. She couldn't stop the moans that spilled from her at the hard and fast thrusts of the young witch paired with bites along her throat. Hermione added a third finger, not slowing her pace as she felt Bellatrix tightening around her. Curling her fingers slightly, Hermione pressed fully against her Death Eater, trailing teeth across her jaw, marveling as the older witch came undone.

"Fuck, Hermione," Bellatrix gasped, tugging Hermione's hair, arching into her soulmate, grinding down on unforgiving fingers. Hermione removed her fingers, licking them clean, watching Bellatrix as she came back to herself. Hermione suddenly found herself pinned against the door, clothes banished. Bellatrix pressed herself completely against the younger witch, pinning her in place as she bit her way from Hermione's throat to her chest. Stopping to bite pink nipples, Bellatrix flicked Hermione's clit with her thumb, satisfied with the moan. She continued her journey down, pausing at Hermione's hip to roughly bite the soft flesh, leaving a bruise. Hermione's hands tangled in her hair, gripping curls tightly in her fists. She was panting, head pressing into the door, trying to urge Bellatrix on. Bellatrix settled on her knees between Hermione's thighs, leaving a trail of bruised bite marks up one of them before wrapping her mouth around Hermione's clit, simultaneously thrusting two fingers into her. They slid in easily and Hermione released a raw moan as Bellatrix's set a fast pace, alternating between biting and teasing her clit. Hermione's grip on onyx curls tightened, reaching her climax fast. Bellatrix curled her fingers as she thrust, giving Hermione a final bite on her clit as the young witch climaxed hard.

"Bellatrix, fuck," Hermione managed, limbs shaking, chest heaving. Bellatrix slipped her fingers into her mouth, enjoying the taste of her soulmate as she rose from the floor.

"Easy, love. Glad to have you back but feel free to do that anytime," Bellatrix whispered, carrying Hermione to their bed, laying the young witch down.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nothing I didn't enjoy, love."

"Thank you, Bella. I wasn't sure I would make it back."

"You'll always make it back so long as I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. You did beautifully tonight."

"Bella, what exactly happened? I've never felt that before."

"Battlelust. It's thrilling but it's easy to lose yourself to. It takes time to get used to feeling it while still being yourself."

"How come it didn't feel like that before?"

"You weren't attacking another person before. When you're fighting another person the effects are different. You feel invincible. When you're just destroying things there's only the fun of destruction."

"Thank you, Bella. For letting me take what I needed."

"I will always give you whatever you need, Hermione. You gave me what I need, too." Bellatrix pulled Hermione to her, resting her chin on bushy brown hair. Hermione relaxed into her soulmate, pressing gentle kisses to the bruises along her throat. Bellatrix hummed, closing her eyes as she magically covered them with the blanket. Hermione nuzzled into her witch, arms wrapping securely around the dark witch's torso. Encompassed in the warmth of Bellatrix and the blanket, Hermione drifted to sleep, the breathing of the Death Eater her lullaby.

The next morning had the two witches in Hermione's island home, bruises proudly displayed as they waited for the Dark Lord to finish meeting with Severus. Several of the passing Death Eaters exchanged knowing glances with each other and the two witches. They were not unsettled by the slightly odd relationship, Bellatrix was more stable and had not hexed any of them since the night of the Ministry incident. She was still prone to violent outbursts but Hermione quickly tempered the Death Eater, easily soothing her before she could cause any damage. The Death Eaters enjoyed Hermione, her sense of humor was dark and she was always willing to learn what they had to teach. They did not care that she was so much younger, she was a fast learner and they respected her and her position as Lieutenant. She didn't pull rank unless there were no other options and she brought fresh ideas to the group.

"Good morning Bellatrix, Hermione. Fun night?" Severus greeted, a slight smirk on his face as he saw the two Death Eaters.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that, Sev," Bellatrix said, a smirk of her own on her face.

"Good morning, Severus. How are you?" Hermione asked, a faint blush coloring her face at the forwardness of the two.

"I am excellent. Dumbledore has appointed me as the DADA professor. Hogwarts has a new Potions Master."

"Congratulations, I know you've been trying for that position for years. Maybe you can give Potter and Weasley some grief for me."

"I am a Professor, Ms. le Fay, I will conduct myself in a professional manner. I cannot believe you would suggest showing such bias toward a former student," he teased.

"Of course, how unfair of me. Clearly, you could never do such a thing," she joked. Bellatrix smiled at the two.

"Sorry to cut this short but we have a report to make," she interrupted, placing a hand on Hermione's arm.

"Indeed. The Order is working frantically to restore the Burrow. Good day," Severus said, taking his leave from the island.

Bellatrix slid her hand down Hermione's arm, lacing their fingers together as they entered the drawing room where the Dark Lord was waiting for them. They dropped into a bow, hands still clasped between them. Seeing his Lieutenants, the Dark Lord smiled. Severus had told him of the Order's attempts to restore the Burrow but he wanted to hear from the two witches what had transpired.

"Good morning. Please, sit. I can't wait to hear about the mission."

Hermione and Bellatrix took turns recounting the events of the night, occasionally sharing glances but mostly focused on the Dark Lord. Their hands were still together, solidifying their connection. The Dark Lord had noticed the bruises on the two and knew they had been the perfect match for each other's insanity. He could not remember a time when Bellatrix was so calm. She had always been rational, but it was overwritten by her instability most times. He knew he had made the right choice in assisting Narcissa's search for Hermione. They finished, waiting patiently for his approval of their success.

"Congratulations. The two of you have exceeded my expectations. Hermione, you are becoming quite skilled in using your magic. Bellatrix has been an excellent teacher for you and I have no doubt the two of you will continue to improve. I daresay not even Dumbledore and I could best the two of you if we unified forces. I am glad you are on this side of the war." The Dark Lord had no problem sharing this information with the two witches. He knew they were not seeking power, they were seeking change. He held no fear that his Lieutenants would attempt to usurp him.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween. Mine was very nice. I am excited about the next few chapters for you guys. Enjoy, my dear readers!**

The members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathered at the table in Grimmauld Place. They had finally fixed the Burrow enough for the Weasley's to return. It still needed a bit of work but school would be starting soon and the house would not be so full. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, Andromeda, Tonks, Severus, Ginny, and the twins farthest from him, listening to the recounting of the Manor search and Harry's take on what happened at the Burrow. Dumbledore's face was drawn as Mad-Eye told them what he saw.

"There is no doubting it, Albus, Voldemort was not at the Manor and there was no sign he had been. I did observe a curious interaction between Hermione and Bellatrix. The two appear to have some strange relationship. They were very close the entire time I was there."

"That could be a tactic to distract us," Albus reasoned. He could not imagine a healthy relationship between the two.

"I saw it too, Professor. When the Burrow was attacked it was just the two of them. I was chasing Bellatrix through the field, I'm not sure what Hermione was doing but she found us after I had gotten Bellatrix on the ground and disarmed me before I could cast anything. Bellatrix kept saying Hermione was her equal and would never join us again. They were standing together, Bellatrix was behind Hermione and had an arm around her. They were intimate," Harry said, his face coloring as he recounted the events of that night.

"Hermione was keeping us busy while Bellatrix led you away. She kept us trapped with a wall of fire and then she knocked us out with stunners. Arthur and I didn't even stand a chance against her. I had no idea she was so powerful. She took us all out in a matter of moments. You need to be more careful, Harry. They could have easily ended the war that night," Molly said, doting on the boy.

Ginny watched the display with disguised disgust. She knew Hermione had gone easy on her and the twins, they had recovered the fastest. She had hit Ron really hard and Ginny fought the grin at the memory of her brother sprawled on the floor, completely dazed. He had bled a bit but it was nothing serious, even though he acted as if he had been dying. She could feel their group restraining themselves from speaking or acting in Hermione's defense. She wasn't sure how they had been successful for so long but she sensed someone was about to break.

Dumbledore thought about Mad-Eye and Harry's testimonies. He knew he had missed something, was it possible he hadn't gotten the full prophecy? If Hermione was Bellatrix's equal that would indicate a bond he had not foreseen. How long had Hermione been considering switching sides? He didn't believe that she had always been against the Order. He had been too busy to notice the signs, brushing them off as teenage angst. They had been losing Hermione for some time and had been too blind to see it.

"Severus, do you know what the goal of the attack last night was?" he asked, looking to the double agent.

"I did not even know there was an attack. If I had to guess, it was just a distraction for something else," he intoned. He knew it had been to throw the Order off balance. The Dark Lord had told him of the impending attack so he could prepare a lie. He hadn't realized what exactly the two Death Eaters would be doing but he didn't care. Hermione had already fractured the Order from the inside. Roughly half of them were loyal to Hermione and would rally when called. The girl likely didn't realize what she had done, she naturally attracted followers with her honesty and loyalty. Dumbledore had no idea he had so few allies among them.

"I think you're lying, _Snivellus,"_ Sirius hissed, slamming his palms down on the table, "You've always been a shady son of a bitch. How can we trust you?"

"Sirius, Severus can be trusted. He puts himself in dangerous positions to supply us with inside knowledge," Dumbledore said, trying to diffuse the tension.

"He bears the Mark! How do we know he isn't spying on us for them?" Harry said, coming to his godfather's defense. He trusted Dumbledore but he agreed that Snape was suspicious.

"There's not much to tell. We don't even know anything. We barely have a plan," Fred and George said, alternating sentences.

"Fred! George! Don't talk like that!" Molly scolded, turning to the twins.

"It's not like they're wrong, Molly," Tonks said, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back.

Ginny watched as her mother's face turned red, sputtering incomprehensibly. She was glad someone finally spoke up. The Order knew nothing and had no plan whatsoever. They were stumbling idiots trying to play hero. Ginny stayed quiet. Fred and George were finished at Hogwarts and had their joke shop, Ginny would have to get through school before she could reveal her position.

"We would know more if Snape gave us more to work with!" Ron shouted, face matching his hair.

"He's in a dangerous position! You can't ask him to risk discovery!"

"He should be willing to die to win the war!"

"If that's the Order's opinion of its members, we want no part of it!" Fred shouted, George standing with him. They would not ask their sister to reveal herself yet, it wasn't safe. Tonks stood with them, making her position clear. She was frustrated with the constant bickering. The Order was a useless gathering of misogynists and she would take no more.

"Fred! George! If you leave you are no longer welcome at the Burrow! Do you understand? You are no longer part of this family!" Molly shouted, Arthur standing behind her in solidarity.

"Fine! We don't want to be part of a family that subjugates to a foolish old man who can't see past his own pride!" George shouted, the twins each placing a hand on Tonks's arm, allowing her to Apparate them to Malfoy Manor.

"Well, that was almost as exciting as the Christmas meeting," Ginny muttered, earning quiet laughs from Andromeda and Severus.

Dumbledore watched as three of the Order members left. He knew they would not be coming back but he hoped they did not turn to the dark side. If they stayed neutral for the remainder of the war they would have fewer problems when the light won.

* * *

The trio landed outside the intimidating Manor, feeling no fear. Tonks stepped forward, knocking on the large door, hearing the echo of the sound through the large house. A house elf opened the door, inquisitive eyes slightly cautious. Tonks felt bad, knowing it was early and they would likely disturb the occupants' sleep. It was barely dawn and she knew Hermione and her aunt would be tired. The elf, recognizing the young woman, allowed the three to enter the home.

"Please fetch Hermione for us," she said, the twins close behind her. They felt out of place in the large entryway, their own home cramped. The elf disappeared with a _pop_ , returning in the entryway a moment later.

"Mistress Hermione will be down shortly, miss." The house elf bowed before disappearing, presumably returning to work. The three waited, Fred and George walking around the large room but staying close to Tonks. Hermione appeared in the room after a few minutes, eyes heavy with sleep and in pajamas with a robe around her. Her hair was untamed, a brown, bushy mane around her head.

"What happened?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Sorry to wake you, 'Mione. We just came from an Order meeting. We couldn't keep quiet anymore and mum kinda disowned us," the twins said in tandem.

"It's no trouble. You're welcome to stay here or at le Fay Castle. I can have a room prepared for you in a few moments. Do you need a place, Tonks?"

"Yeah, mum managed to keep her temper and I don't want to give her trouble with the Order by staying with her."

"Of, course. I shall inform the Dark Lord at my meeting with him today. You do not have to meet with him. Where will you be staying?"

"We'll stay here for now."

Hermione called for a house elf, giving instructions to see to the trio's needs before returning to her room. Stripping her clothes, she crawled back into bed, snuggling into Bellatrix.

"What happened, love?" the dark witch asked sleepily, welcoming the warmth from the younger witch.

"The twins and Tonks have officially defected from the Order. I had a house elf tend to them. We'll have to tell the Dark Lord. Later though. I missed you." Hermione pulled Bellatrix's arms around her, tucking into the Death Eater's front as she wrapped her own arms around her waist.

"You were gone for five minutes, if that," Bellatrix said, obliging the girl and kissing her forehead.

"Are you saying you don't want me to miss you?" Hermione teased, kissing a bruise from their earlier activities.

"Not at all, love."

"That's what I thought. Now shush, I want to go back to sleep."

Bellatrix chuckled, feeling Hermione bury her face into her shoulder, quickly falling back asleep. She rested her chin on the young witch's hair, softly inhaling the walnut and rain. She let her eyes close again, joining Hermione in sleep.

Hermione woke before Bellatrix, taking the opportunity to place feather-light kisses down a pale throat. Her hands grazed Bellatrix's hips, gently dragging her nails over smooth skin. Hermione sensed the change in Bellatrix's breathing as she nibbled the Death Eater's collarbone. She felt arms around her waist as Bellatrix rolled onto her back, pulling Hermione with her. Moving lower, she softly captured a pink nipple with her mouth, running her tongue over the sensitive flesh.

"Good morning to you, too, love," Bellatrix gasped.

"We should stay in bed for the day. I don't want to get up," Hermione said, resting her chin on Bellatrix's chest, looking up at the older witch through her lashes.

"We have to. I have to work with Draco more before school and you need to work on the cabinet, I think your break has been long enough."

"I disagree."

"It's been nearly two weeks."

"Just one more day," Hermione said, wrapping her lips around Bellatrix's other nipple, biting softly.

"Hermione," she chided, arching slightly into the younger witch. Bellatrix buried her hands in bushy hair, a low moan leaving her lips. She wanted nothing more than to spend the day in bed with her young lover but gently detached Hermione, kissing the witch before urging her out of bed. Hermione pouted as she dressed, not wanting to leave the comfort of their bed. Taking Bellatrix's hand, they walked through the Manor, searching for Narcissa. She was in the garden, looking out at the impeccable grounds, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Cissa, are you alright?" Hermione whispered as they approached, not wanting to disturb the blonde.

"Yes, of course. I suppose I was just a bit lost in thought. Good morning."

"Good morning, Cissy. We have some temporary guests. The Weasley twins and Nymphadora had an altercation with the Order after the attack on the Burrow." Bellatrix rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder, arms around her witch's waist. Hermione leaned into the embrace, soaking up the warmth of the Death Eater. Narcissa observed the interaction, a faint smile on her face. She did not mind the unexpected visitors and the house elves would already be informed of the extra people.

"Would you like to talk a walk, Cissa?" Hermione asked, studying the youngest Black carefully.

"I think I would like that. Will you be joining us, Bella?" Narcissa said, head turning to her older sister. She was quiet for a moment, looking between the two witches before shaking her head.

"You two go ahead. I'd like to sit down. I'll be in the dining room." She gave Hermione a quick kiss before extracting herself and wandering inside. She loved that her sister and Hermione were bonding and wanted them to do it without her there. She would have plenty of time with her family.

Hermione offered her arm to Narcissa as they began their stroll, the blonde witch delicately taking it. The two witches were silent for a few moments, enjoying the morning air.

"Is there something you wish to talk about, Hermione?"

"Not really. You seemed restless and I thought a walk would help. Sometimes it helps Bellatrix to wander through the garden with me."

"I suppose I just have a lot on my mind. I worry for all of you. I know you are always careful not to get hurt but sometimes things happen. Like the Ministry. I had never seen my sister so distraught before. If we were to lose one of you, we would lose both of you. It scares me that everything can be taken away with one misstep. My family is everything to me, Hermione. If I were to lose any part of it, including you, I don't think I could bear it."

"I will not allow anything to happen to this family, Cissa. We will make through. I promise," Hermione reassured, pulling the blonde into a hug. Narcissa returned it, holding tightly to Hermione. She couldn't believe that such a simple action could make her feel so much better but she knew it was Hermione. The girl was naturally reassuring, comforting people with her steady presence and reasonable manner. Narcissa breathed deeply, calming herself. She had not meant to reveal so much but she couldn't help it.

"Thank you, Hermione. Let us join our family for breakfast."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N I know it isn't much but I thought you guys would like some insight into some other characters. They're short but there's a good few. This will not be the only chapter like this. I know it took a good while to get to this point but I hope it was worth the wait. I hope you all have/had a wonderful day and I am thinking about another double update. I haven't decided when it will be but there will be one. Maybe. I'll let you know when I have it figured out.**

 **Thank you for all the positive feedback and thoughts. They help me develop new ideas and keep me writing chapters and updating. Everyone will get what is coming to them in time and I promise to make it as epic as possible. I'll channel my inner Homer and go all Odyssey on this shit. With a little bit of Mary Shelley or Edgar Allen Poe to make it a bit dark, too, maybe. I'd channel Shakespeare but the tragicomedy just doesn't work here. And he's not funny. He's got some great lines though, and his sonnets are so much better than his plays. Anyway, that's enough literature talk.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ginny sprawled on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Since the twins and Tonks had left the Order she had been so incredibly bored. She could hardly stand to be around Harry and her family, spending most of the day hiding in her room. Mealtimes were the most difficult part of the day. She had no choice but to sit and listen to the ravings of her mother and Ron about her traitor brothers. Fred and George had the right idea when they left. Ginny didn't know how much longer she could keep pretending. It had been easier with Fred and George around, she could talk to them and make jokes about the Order. She enjoyed spending time with Tonks, too. The metamorphmagus did hilarious impressions of the more conservative Order members. Now, she didn't have any of that but at least school would be starting soon and she could speak to Neville and Luna.

"Ginny, dear, time to eat!" Molly shouted up the stairs. Everyone else was already at the table waiting for the youngest Weasley.

Ginny groaned, sliding off the bed and yelling a cheery, "Coming, mum!"

Molly waited at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hips as she watched Ginny descend. The Burrow was still a bit damaged from the attack, the majority of it repaired but the house had always been unstable. They made do with what they had as they always would, reinforcing it however they could. It wasn't perfect but it worked and that was all that mattered. They were used to such accommodations. Ginny halted at the bottom of the stairs, standing in front of Molly. It was hard for Ginny to consider her family as such after how they had behaved toward Hermione and the twins and Tonks. She could feel a rift growing, a chasm widening with her on one side and her family on the other. She had known choosing Hermione would lead to that eventually and she had accepted it. She just had to get through the rest of summer and the school year. Then she could be where she belonged.

* * *

Tonks stood in front of the library doors in Hermione's island home, trying to steel herself for her meeting with the Dark Lord. She was not afraid of coming to harm, but the stories she had heard about the wizard were in the back of her mind. She had decided to speak to the man, asking Hermione to set up a meeting and she had. She had not been able to resume Auror work, Mad-Eye had seen to it that she was blacklisted. Tonks knew the Dark Lord could fix that but she was also curious as to what he was like. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door, stepping into the room. The wizard looked up as she entered, a soft smile on his face, something Tonks would not have pictured on his serpent-like face. It wasn't as disconcerting as it should have been but she supposed that was a good thing.

"Tonks, is it? Please, sit. You may call me Tom for now." He gestured to the seat across from his, patiently waiting for the witch to sit.

"Right, erm, Tom. You'll have to forgive me, I never thought I would be having this conversation."

"I understand. It can be overwhelming, learning so much in such a short amount of time. You may begin whenever you are ready, I will do my best to answer all of your questions."

"Thank you. The honesty is refreshing. I'm not entirely sure where the beginning is. I was sort of dragged into the war without being told anything."

"I shall give you an overview, then. Perhaps that will help you find a suitable starting point.

* * *

Fred and George wandered around Hermione's castle, in awe of how much space there was. They were unaccustomed to having a place to themselves, sharing everything with their siblings. The Weasley family did not have the luxury of personal belongings. Opening their joke shop had helped by bringing in extra money but business had slowed after they left the Order. They suspected Ron was owling his housemates, convincing them not to shop at their store. It was unfortunate, but it wasn't entirely unexpected. Most of the Gryffindors had stopped coming in, with a few exceptions. The twins had decided to take a vacation, brainstorming new product ideas. They had found a room perfect for carrying out research and development of new and improved products.

Draco had taken to poking around, curious about their products but never directly asking about them. The boy was not as horrible as they had thought and Fred and George found they enjoyed his company. He gave them ideas for products they could market to the Slytherin house rather than Gryffindors. It would be good for them, the store could stay open and they would have insight into new products. As much as they had despised the blond's house initially, they were able to see past the stereotype and found the two houses weren't as different as people thought they were. It was the manifestation of their traits that differentiated a Gryffindor from a Slytherin, not the actual traits.

Fred and George came across the library, stepping inside and staring in awe at the enormity of Hermione's collection. The books were all older, having been from Morgana's time but that just made them all the more fascinating. They knew magic was a shadow of its former self, perhaps the key to its revival laid within these four walls. It was not a concern of theirs, but they were curious as to the secrets hidden in pages of text. There could be magic that they might be able to implement in their products, vastly improving them.

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office, hands clasped behind his back. He tapped his right index finger against his left wrist, brows furrowed in concentration. There had been no indication of the attack on the Burrow being a distraction for something else, the Death Eaters had been quiet for most of the summer. Hermione and Bellatrix had not accomplished anything, just frustrating the Order. Dumbledore didn't stop to think that being the case, convinced that was not Voldemort's style. He had always been calculating, even during the first war. He didn't think it was a purposeless task but he couldn't think of a purpose behind it. The attack had seemed so random, coming out of nowhere and with only two Death Eaters. Was Voldemort showing off the power of Hermione and Bellatrix? Sending a message to the Order?

Dumbledore sat heavily in his chair, a weary sigh leaving him. He held his head in his hands, staring at the wood of his desk. The surface was dark, the whorls clear and his eyes traced them. Harry needed to get the memory he was searching for from Slughorn and Dumbledore was going to begin to teach him. Destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes would be vital to winning the war, he only hoped Harry and Ron could manage without Hermione. She had been the mastermind behind their survival, her sharp mind piecing together solutions before the boys even knew what was happening. There was no way for him to get her back, she was too far gone. The dark had corrupted her, turning her into someone he could not use.

* * *

Luna absently searched through her home, looking for her shoes. She had just gotten them yesterday to wear on the first day of school and they were already missing. Even if she found them now they would go missing again before school started but there wasn't anything else to do. She had met Neville at the Leaky Cauldron a few times over summer but no one else. Hermione was busy bonding with her soulmate and learning new magic. She also had an important task to do. Luna was sad she would not be able to see Hermione at school but she knew it was safer for the witch if she stayed away from Hogwarts now that she had taken the Mark. Luna lifted a stack of her father's magazines, pulling her new shoes out from under the pile. Smiling airily, she set them by the door.

Her shoes would be gone the moment she turned away but Luna didn't mind. She enjoyed searching for such mundane objects. It gave her something to do when she was bored. It was a game of hide and go seek with friends only she could see. Luna stepped outside, bare feet tickled by the long grass. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was round and bright, warming the lush green grass and deep brown earth. Luna wiggled her toes in the soil, enjoying the dirt between them. Things would not be this way for much longer but she would always have this. She smiled brightly, teeth reflecting the sun as she contemplated where her shoes were.

* * *

Neville read through his new Herbology textbook, eager to learn more about his favorite subject. It was the only class he never needed help with but he also found it fascinating. There were so many magical properties of plants that changed depending on what it was paired with and he was sure there were more to be discovered. Wizards and witches tended to stick with what they knew, hardly creating or discovering new things. It was sad, really, how much magic they might never know. He hoped that by siding with Hermione their world might make progress.

He had been to St. Mungo's to see his parents since Hermione had told him the truth. It was odd to see them, knowing that they could be cured. He had to help Hermione win the war so he could have his parents back but also because he believed in a society that was based on the individual's skill rather than their blood. Everything had led up to the upcoming school year, he could feel it. From this moment on, everything would be warfare, regardless of if the Order knew. Neville was ready. His place was set and he would walk the path Hermione created, regardless of danger. He was a Gryffindor because of this, he realized, finally understanding why the hat had placed him in his house.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N I am so excited for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.**

Hermione circled the Vanishing Cabinet, muttering angrily to herself. The damage was not terribly extensive but she was unsure if fixing it with magic would break the connection to its twin. She didn't want to risk it but there was no way she could repair it by hand. Draco entered the drawing room cautiously, sensing Hermione was on edge.

"Hermione? Would you mind accompanying me to your Castle and helping me and the twins with a project?" he asked, stepping fully into the room, eyes following the irritated witch.

Looking up, Hermione gave a relieved sigh, "I'd love to, Draco. Let's go."

She extended her arm, Apparating them to le Fay Castle as soon as his fingers touched her sleeve. She could feel the discharge of magic around her, relaxing as her stress left her body with it. She stretched her neck, easing back into her normal state of rationality. The cabinet vexed her to no end, the entire project was a catch 22. To repair the connection the cabinet's had to be physically restored but physically restoring them could sever the connection. Draco relaxed as Hermione returned to her normal state, glad he would not have to deal with an irate witch. He led the way to where he knew the twins would be, Hermione walking calmly next to him. Upon seeing the familiar red hair, Hermione smiled, glad to have something else to do.

"Hermione! Welcome to our product development room!" they exclaimed, ushering her into one of the seemingly purposeless rooms.

"I love what you've done with the place. I had no idea this room would have a use."

"Are you kidding? It was practically made for us!"

"What are we working on?" Hermione asked, excitement lacing her words, eyes shining with mischief. She loved helping the twins with their products, even if she sometimes disapproved of their use.

"We are working on something for our good buddy, Draco."

"Since when have you been good buddies?"

"You've been staring at that cabinet for days, 'Mione. The twins are awesome, much better than the other Weasley," Draco said, invoking the nickname he sometimes heard the twins use when talking about her. Hermione smiled, not annoyed at the nickname Ron and Harry had used so frequently. She hated when they said it but didn't mind so much when other people did.

"Draco is great, too. And he gives us insight into what his housemates will buy."

"Alright, shame on me for not noticing. What exactly are we working on?"

"A few things, really. See, over here we're developing something similar to a Pepper-Up but in candy form. Over here we're working on puking pastilles that will target a specific person so he doesn't have to directly put it into their cup, it'll do it on its own. And this is an attempt at making a quill that will write what he thinks so he can better communicate with you. If he's too tired to write, the quill will pick out the important bits and write them in his journal so he doesn't have to." The twins gestured to their inventions as they explained what they were supposed to be.

"Let's start with the puking pastilles and then the Pepper-Up. We'll do the quill last."

The four teenagers gathered around the table with the puking pastilles, working to make them properly. The current trouble was they tended to have a mind of their own, ending up in a random cup, sometimes even Draco's. It was hilarious, really. The twins tried everything they could think of to make it target the desired person but it failed every time. Hermione picked one up, holding it between her fingers, examining the small tablet. It was the original formula with a few minor tweaks to make it more potent.

"You have the wrong charm on it. Actually, I would say don't place the charm until you're ready to use it. Instead of a target charm, use a command charm. Mix it with a notice-me-not and I'm pretty sure that'll do the trick," Hermione said, placing the tablet on the counter. With a wave of her hand, she removed the charms from all the tablets, indicating someone to try it. Draco picked one up, thinking for a moment before letting it go. It landed in George's cup, barely audible. He picked up another, this time sending it to Fred's cup, smiling as it worked again. He tried a few more, just to be sure it wasn't luck.

"It works! They went where I sent them. By the way, don't drink out of your cup. There's a good three or four on top of all the failed attempts."

"You're brilliant, Hermione! We've been trying to get it to work since summer started."

"All I ask in return is that you give one to Potter and Weasley. And Dumbledore if you can manage."

Draco laughed, nodding his head as a promise. They turned their attention to the Pepper-Up candy, the twins explaining that it was supposed to help keep a person awake but unlike a Pepper-Up, the body would enter an accelerated rest period after taking it. The candy would repair the body and magic in the way that sleep does while also invigorating the person so they could continue working. Tonks joined them as Hermione listened intently, standing with the group. She had been the guinea pig for the formula since Draco couldn't be there for constant monitoring. They had gotten the formula correct after countless tries but couldn't refine it into candy form. They had tried Transfiguration and injecting it into chocolate frogs, both of which had disastrous effects.

"What does it taste like?"

"It tastes just like a Pepper-Up with a bit of strawberry mixed in," Tonks said, wondering where Hermione was going with her train of thought.

"Hmm. Have you tried making it into a jelly bean? Put a bunch of them into a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor container? That way everyone thinks Draco just really likes jelly beans. If you can get some just remove the original flavor through whatever process and then combine it with the potion. Maybe."

"We'll give it a try. It seems like it'll work. If it doesn't we'll just bring you back."

"Send me some if it does work, I get the feeling I might need some."

"Are your nighttime activities keeping you awake?" Draco teased. He had noticed the bruises on Hermione's neck-and his aunt's-after they attacked the Burrow. He had come to the very obvious conclusion that they had done it to each other. Tonks and the twins laughed, having noticed the same thing. Hermione's hand went to the still fading marks, tracing them lovingly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I love my nighttime activities. It's more accurate to say my daytime activities are keeping me awake," Hermione smirked, moving to the quill. She poked it, very scientifically, jumping when it started moving of its own accord. It wasn't writing anything, just scribbling on the parchment.

"Yeah, it does that. Only that, actually. We can't even hold it to make it write words. It still just scribbles all over the parchment," George said, laughing at Hermione's assessment of the quill.

"I think it might be best to start from scratch on this one. I don't even know where to begin with this."

"We had a feeling you would say that. We tried to remove the enchantment, the only problem is it didn't work," Fred sighed.

"Let's just leave it. It seems content to just scribble. We'll move to an empty table. Do you have another quill?" Hermione backed away from the table as the quill moved threateningly toward her after she tried to grab a piece of fresh parchment. Draco laughed before moving behind Hermione, the quill deciding to antagonize him. The group carefully backed away from the table to an empty on across the room. The quill resumed scribbling, unconcerned with their presence.

"What did you do to it?" Draco whispered, horrified.

"Wish we knew. Here you go, Hermione," Fred said, handing Hermione an unenchanted quill.

"So, the goal of this is to make it work only for Draco and able to read his thoughts. But don't do what we did," George said.

"Right, that's perfectly easy without knowing what you did," Hermione responded sarcastically, earning grins from the twins. She tapped her finger on the table, pondering the best way to enchant the quill. She wasn't sure what Fred and George had done but she knew she didn't want to repeat it.

Handing the quill to Draco, she said, "I think you need to be the one to enchant it. That way it only knows your magical signature. Try an Animation spell followed by a Binding spell and then a Self-Regenerating charm," she suggested. Draco did as he was told, eyes widening as the quill bound itself to his hand, making it wave around wildly.

"I don't think that's it, 'Mione!" he shouted.

"I can see that, Draco. _Finite Incantatem!_ " Draco's hand fell back to his side, quill rolling onto the floor. Hermione scooped it up, placing it back in Draco's hands.

"What next?"

"I think the spells were right, just the wrong order. Try the Animation spell then the Self-Regenerating charm and then the Binding spell."

Draco looked at the quill in his hand nervously as he cast the three spells, waiting for something terrible to happen. The quill floated expectantly in front of him and George slid a piece of parchment onto the table. They watched as the quill hovered over the paper, seeming to almost think before writing on the parchment.

 _Merlin, I am so glad that didn't end badly._

The group let out a collective sigh of relief upon reading the words. They were glad it had worked, having had enough of crazy quills to last them several weeks. The pen laid itself next to the parchment and Draco hesitantly picked it up, happy when it didn't return to life.

"Nice job, 'Mione. You're a genius," the twins said in tandem.

"I can't take all the credit, you two came up with the idea. I just helped make it more functional."

"True, but without you, Draco would have the crazy quill."

"Merlin, I am so glad I don't have to take that abomination to school," he whispered. They laughed, exiting the room. Hermione paused at the door, turning to look at the still scribbling quill. She cast a silent _Fiendfyre_ , effectively destroying the monstrosity, releasing the spell when it was no more than a pile of ashes. She turned, catching up to the group.

"I have something to take care of, but I'll catch up with you all later," she said. Turning on the spot, she Apparated to Black Manor. She felt the wards retract, allowing her to pass through unhindered. Striding to the garden, Hermione clicked her tongue softly. Golden eyes peered at her from the burnt patch of grass Kyndet called home. Smiling, she held out her arm for the dragon, scratching behind his ridges as he rested on her shoulder.

"Hello, Kyndet. It's good to see you again. Can you help me with something? It's almost Bella's birthday." Kyndet nodded, pushing his head into her, chirping lightly. She smiled, a small laugh leaving her lips at the small dragon.

"Can I take some measurements? I want to get a sheath for your tail so you don't have to worry about stabbing us. You'll be able to undo it. And I need to figure out how to keep you from shooting fire in the house." Kyndet chirped, crawling down Hermione's arm, settling on the ground in front of Hermione. He looked at her expectantly, tail held still. She sat in front of him, rubbing under his chin. He chirped, letting the witch examine his tail. He didn't move it, not wanting to accidentally stab the witch. She was bonded to him as Bellatrix was and he understood her needs as his own. Hermione carefully handled the dragon's tail, making note of the shape and size of the point.

Kyndet studied Hermione, golden eyes boring into the brunette. He could see the magic surrounding her, the magical aura she unknowingly exuded was calming but he knew it could turn vicious in a moment. The colored swirls weaved together around her. He could sense Bellatrix's magic melded with hers, a perfect harmony of magic. Kyndet knew the two were soulmates, had known Bellatrix had one when she had found him. Her magic had been restless, seeking something that wasn't there. It had gradually calmed as time passed but was most settled when she had brought Hermione. She had visited since then and her magic was still stable. He could feel the harmony of the two witches' magic inside him. He had imprinted on the two just as they had imprinted on him. He could sense the part of Hermione's magic that was his and reached out to it, giving a playful tug.

Hermione gasped, feeling a strange sensation in her magic. It had felt as if someone had reached out and touched it, like when Bellatrix had touched her _Patronus_. She looked at Kyndet, a playful look on his face. She knew he had done it, dragons had their own magic and he was the only other thing here.

"Did you just touch my magic?" Hermione's sentence was choppy, slightly stumbling over the words. Kyndet nodded, golden eyes shining with mischief. A smile was on his face and despite his sharp fangs, it was entirely unaggressive. He did it again, reaching out into Hermione's magic again. He knew she was able to do it, she just had to learn how. Hermione stared at the dragon. She knew he was trying to teach her how to do it and she focused on the feeling of his magic on hers, familiarizing herself with the sensation.

Hermione felt Kyndet withdraw his magic, waiting for her to try. She couldn't see the magic but she could feel it. Her own was mixed with Bellatrix's, swirling in harmony as it had since their first night together. She sensed another magic, too, one she had just familiarized herself with. She hadn't noticed it before but now she could easily pick it out. Focusing outward, she felt Kyndet's magical aura, the swirls of grass mingling with traces of cinnamon and walnut.

"You're my familiar, too? Is that possible?" she asked, looking into golden eyes. Kyndet nodded, a smile on his face. He gently tugged Hermione's magic, reminding her of what she was to be doing. Hermione gaped before closing her mouth, reaching out to the dragon's magic. She hesitantly reached out with her own, allowing it to pull on his. He chirped happily, pushing his head into the young witch's shoulder, nudging her magic again. She scratched behind the ridges on his head, tugging his magic again. They took turns, Kyndet teaching her to touch someone else's magic. With practice, she would be able to manipulate magic that was not her own. He reached into Hermione's magic, looking expectantly at her, waiting for her to do the same.

 _Hello, Hermione. You can do it, too. You do not need to speak. Feel the words and I will know them._

Hermione gasped, not expecting the voice in her head but recognizing it as Kyndet's even though she had never heard it before. She focused on the words she was tempted to say.

 _How does this work? Is it because you are my familiar? Can you do this with Bella, too?_

 _It is enhanced because of our connection, and yes, I can do this with Bella. Legillimens use a variation of this. They are naturally attuned to magical energies and can feel thoughts but they do not know this. You will be able to reach out to another's magic and listen. You will be able to talk to me in your head without wrapping around my magic, the bond of familiars is solidified now. You can do it with Bellatrix, too. Your magic is already bonded to hers, you just need to try._

A flurry of thoughts passed through Hermione's head, all her own as she processed the information. Kyndet waited patiently for Hermione to gather herself.

 _This is incredible. How do you feel magic?_

 _I see it. Around you and Bellatrix are swaths of color, mingled perfectly together with shades of my own. Other people have their own color. Only you two have identically opposite magic._

 _Identically opposite?_

 _Yes. It is difficult to explain to someone who cannot see magic. It is the same color but they are also opposite. It is the nature of soulmates to be a match, but it is the nature of identical opposites to be mirrors of the other. Both of your magics constantly shift to provide a balance, each change resulting in the change of the other._

 _Can I learn to see magic?_

 _I am not sure. It is a peculiar magic of dragons to be able to see another person's magic and directly interact with it._

 _Do other magical creatures use that magic?_

 _No. Each creature has their own abilities. Only dragons know this magic._

 _Have other creatures gifted humans with magic?_

 _It is possible. You are wondering if the core of your wand and Bellatrix's has anything to do with your ancestors having dragon magic. Yes and no. I am not sure I can clarify._

 _How do you know all of this? Aren't you a really young dragon?_

 _There is a river of knowledge all dragons share. It is implanted in us from the day we are born. I know everything every other dragon knows. Time does not move the same for all creatures, I am young by dragon standards, merely a whelp but by human standards I am ancient._

 _You're so small. Won't you get bigger?_

 _I am not sure. As I am now a familiar, my magic will only allow me to adapt to the needs of my Mistresses._

 _I'm sorry._

 _You misunderstand. It is an honor to be the familiar of not one, but two incredibly talented witches who happen to be soulmates, identical opposites, and both possess dragon magic. It is something that has never happened before._

 _How does it work?_

 _It is a compatibility of magics creature and human. Other than that, I am not sure. You should go, Bellatrix misses you._

Hermione rose after giving Kyndet a final scratch behind his ridges, turning on the spot and Apparating. Bellatrix was in the garden under their willow, staring off into the distance. Hermione sat next to the dark witch, turning her head to face her, chin resting on her shoulder. Pressing her lips to Bellatrix's Azkaban tattoo, she nuzzled into onyx curls, inhaling the cinnamon and pine. Focusing on Bellatrix's magic, she gave it a gentle tug as Kyndet had taught her. Bellatrix turned to her, a curious look on her face.

"Did you just?"

 _Yes. Kyndet showed me how. He told me we could do this, too._ Hermione smiled as Bellatrix's eyes widened.

 _About time, love._ Hermione laughed, bringing a smile to Bellatrix's face. She had been waiting to see if her suspicions were correct about the connection between Hermione and the dragon. She pulled Hermione closer, enjoying the lightened mood Hermione had brought with her.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N Greetings, all! There was a review of the last chapter and Google has possibly failed me with a translation. Unless it was supposed to be something about fog and a bedroom. Then I just plain don't understand. "Puta kabaho sa kwarto namin" was the review and if anyone can help me out, that'd be great.**

 **I hope you all enjoy more Narcissa/Hermione bonding this chapter and some maybe shocking events.**

Hermione stood at the platform with Narcissa and Lucius as Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express. Bellatrix had opted not to join them, preferring to stay at the Manor. She was cleared of her crimes but wanted to keep a lower profile, reading through some of the books from Hermione's library. Hermione had been tempted to stay with the Death Eater but decided some time away from the house would do her some good. The Vanishing Cabinet was the bane of her waking existence. Bellatrix did what she could to take away the irritation but it just kept coming back every time she looked at the cabinet she was supposed to fix.

Hermione caught the sight of familiar red hair, watching as the Weasleys said goodbye to Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Ron looked over in her direction, aggressively elbowing Harry, jerking his chin in her direction. The remaining family looked over at her and she smiled brightly, sending an overexaggerated wave their way, rising up on her tiptoes. She wanted to taunt the family, not having done much since the attack on the Burrow. She was growing restless and not even learning from the Death Eaters helped. The family, aside from Ginny, scowled at her, shooting her dirty looks and her smile widened.

"Must you torture the poor family so?" Narcissa asked, leaning to whisper in the brunette's ear.

"But Cissa, I'm so bored," Hermione complained.

"Sometimes it scares me how much like Bella you are." At the mention of her witch, Hermione turned to face Narcissa, ignoring the family. Ginny had subtly waved at her, and Hermione no longer wanted to see the faces of her old friends.

"Is that a bad thing, Cissa?"

"Not at all, Hermione. It's just surprising at times."

"Cissa?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know if I can fix the cabinet. It's been weeks and I haven't made any headway in fixing it. The magic is just so fragile and I don't want to risk severing the connection," Hermione admitted, leaning her forehead against the blonde witch's shoulder.

"You'll figure it out. You're working yourself too hard. Spend the day with me, don't think about the cabinet," she said, smoothing the girl's bushy hair.

"I'd like that, Cissa," Hermione murmured.

"The train is about to leave. Let us see Draco off," Lucius interrupted, drawing the attention of Hermione and his wife. The three of them turned, searching the windows for Draco. Spotting him, Hermione directed their line of sight to the blond boy. He was waving at them, and they all waved back, bittersweet smiles on all of their faces. The coming year would be tough for all of them, the Dark Lord expected so much from Hermione and Draco and it weighed heavily on the family. Lucius and Hermione took Narcissa's arm as the train disappeared from sight.

"Is there anything you had in mind, Cissa?"

"Would you like to do some shopping? We can go to Diagon Alley."

"I don't have a problem with that. It would be nice to be out of the house."

"Indeed. It has felt rather suffocating, hasn't it?"

Hermione nodded, taking the blonde's arm again. Narcissa Apparated them to Diagon Alley, outside the Leaky Cauldron. It was a quiet day, most families didn't shop after the train left, enjoying the silence of their homes. The two witches walked arm in arm down the sidewalk, stopping at Madame Malkin's to see the latest styles. The owner enthusiastically greeted them, ushering the two fully into her store before showing them her fall line. Narcissa chose a few robes for herself and Hermione, the younger's needing to be tailored. Madame Malkin buzzed around Hermione once she was on the small platform, taking measurements and pinning the robes so she could alter them later.

"Cissa, will you help me find something for Bella? I want to get her a birthday present but I don't know where to look."

"She told you when it was?" Narcissa raised her eyebrows in shock. Bellatrix had not had a birthday in years. They had stopped celebrating after Andy had run away.

"No. I don't know how I know, I just do."

"Of course, Hermione. Did you have anything in mind?"

"I do, yes." Hermione stepped off the platform once Madame Malkin had finished.

"What are you looking for?"

"I want to get her something for Kyndet so he can be inside without causing trouble. That way she can bring him home if she wants. He's her familiar, did you know that?"

"I didn't."

"I felt it the first time I saw him."

"I think she would like that, Hermione." Narcissa smiled at Hermione's thoughtfulness. She was the perfect match for her sister and always found ways to show it.

"I have the measurements for his tail so we can get a sheath made. It has to be dragon hide. And I don't know how to keep him from breathing fire but he promised he wouldn't do it."

"You can speak to him?"

"He's my familiar, too, Cissa. If it's not alright with you I can try to figure something else."

"Do you mind taking me to him after we finish? I have an idea we could try. As for a sheath, let us speak to Madame Malkin. She is the best there is and if anyone can do it, she can."

Madame Malkin almost declined the request. It was an absurd idea. Hermione and Narcissa insisted that they did not trust another to make such an item and told her she could name the price. She agreed, knowing the two witches were not irresponsible and also slightly worried she would lose business if she declined. So, she had taken the measurements from Hermione and promised to have it done by the end of the week. Hermione and Narcissa exited the store with the promise of returning to pick up the item.

"We need to make a quick stop at the Castle and then we shall head to Black Manor." Narcissa took Hermione's arm, allowing the brunette to Apparate them. She wandered the garden, collecting a few samples of the plants only found here. Hermione watched her, questions burning in her mind but keeping silent. Returning, Narcissa placed her hand on Hermione's arm, the two Apparating to Black Manor.

Kyndet perked up as soon as he felt Hermione's magic, taking to his wings and chirping as he landed on the girl's shoulder, rubbing his head against her. She laughed, adjusting to the extra weight with ease. Narcissa watched as Hermione rubbed behind his spines, Kyndet's tail swishing happily, carefully keeping the point away from them. He looked at Narcissa, waiting for her to speak.

"Do you mind trying some plants to see if they affect your ability to breathe fire?" the blonde asked. He nodded, adjusting his position on Hermione's shoulder to fully face her. Narcissa pulled the plant samples from her robes, holding them out to him to choose. He sniffed them, debating which to try first. He was not familiar with these plants but knew they were all safe to try. Choosing one at random, he curled his tongue around it, pulling into his mouth. He turned his head to the side as he swallowed it, twin jets of fire leaving his nostrils. He chose another, this time examining them more carefully, avoiding ones with similar magical energies. His head turned to the side, Kyndet tried to breathe fire and found he couldn't. He turned back to the witches, a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Kyndet. You'll be with me and Bella by the end of the week," Hermione said, rubbing his chin affectionately. He chirped, excited to be with his mistresses.

"Thank you, Kyndet," Narcissa said, hesitantly reaching out to scratch behind the ridges on his head as Hermione had done earlier. Kyndet chirped happily, encouraging the affection.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. It's worth a try. Thank you. I couldn't ask for a better familiar. I have to get back to Bella now." Hermione held her arm out as Kyndet left his perch to return to his nest. Narcissa took Hermione's arm, a questioning look on her face. She was curious as to what they had talked about but could see the wheels in Hermione's head turning and didn't want to draw her attention away. She would know in time. They appeared in the Malfoy library, Hermione gravitating to Bellatrix. Narcissa decided to give the two witches some time together.

"Hello, love," Bellatrix said, shifting so Hermione could sit next to her.

"Hi. How's your book?" Hermione sat next to Bellatrix, tucking into the older witch's side. Bellatrix draped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"It's good. It's from your library. It's about magical anomalies. Where were you and Cissy?"

"She took me shopping. Apparently, I've been acting a bit too much like you," Hermione teased, nudging the dark witch.

"Is that so?"

"Supposedly. Do you want to come with me to my Castle? We can grab more books."

"I'd love to. Let's go."

Hermione Apparated them to her library, landing them on her couch in the same position. Bellatrix smiled, giving Hermione a chaste kiss before pulling away, not letting the younger witch deepen it. They had come here for a reason and as much as Bellatrix wanted the brunette, she was more curious to find out Hermione's plan. Hermione huffed, letting Bellatrix pull away.

"Squil?"

The elf appeared with a _pop,_ bowing to the two witches before saying, "Yes, Mistress?"

"I have a question for you, Squil. You aren't really a house elf, are you?" Hermione watched as Squil's eyes widened as he wrung his hands together.

"No, I am not. I am Fey. This is not my true appearance and Squil is not my true name. I had to take on the disguise to ensure your properties would be safe when you finally came about." His form shifted, growing to be the size of a human but with pointed ears and slightly more elongated facial features. His eyes remained sapphire and his nose turned upward slightly, his face slim. Hermione and Bellatrix watched, mouths agape at the transformation of the not-house-elf.

"Woah," Bellatrix breathed, "How'd you figure that out, love?"

"I had a little help from Kyndet," she whispered back, still staring at the now normal elf.

"I apologize for the deception, Hermione. I did not expect you to figure it out, though, in hindsight, I should have known better. My real name is Aurion. Elves have served wizards and witches for centuries, but there are no true elves left. I served your ancestor after Arthur's betrayal. I made a promise to protect and preserve all of Morgan's properties until her heir claimed them and to serve them as I did her."

"Haven't you been lonely all those centuries?" Bellatrix asked.

"It has not been an ideal existence but I have managed. A promise is a promise."

"Sq-Aurion, you knew Morgana? What was she like? I mean, what was she really like?"

"She was powerful, at times, she was terrifying. But she never harmed those that were hers. She was not evil, the stories about her are grossly exaggerated. Even after the betrayal, she retained her goodness. It changed her, as it would anyone, but she did not seek to destroy the entire world. She saved me from a mountain troll. I was very young then and still learning the ways of nature, but she happened along and helped me. After that, I pledged my life to her and her descendants. It is a custom in Fey culture to offer one's life after someone has saved it. She declined, not wanting a servant, but she did want a friend. I became that friend and before she died I promised to take care of everything until her heir showed up. We live a long time, but not nearly this long. Before the fated meeting, she cast a preservation spell over me and all her properties so everything would be here when you turned up."

"How?"

"Her final spell allowed her magic to continue on through her companion and its kin. That is how you are her descendant. Your magic is her magic but it is also not."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Are you familiar with the heredity of magic?"

"Not really, no."

"Every magical human derives their essence from their parents. It is a combination of the two essences that bring about a new essence, different in every child they have. It is unique to every person. Soulmates have complimentary essences, as you and Bellatrix do. It is uncommon, though. Soulmates hardly ever come into existence, even when magic was not so lackluster."

"What about muggleborns?"

"It is not uncommon for magic to fade, so to speak, and then reemerge generations later when the magical lineage is lost. All those born of Muggles can be traced back to magical families through marriages. All except you. Your parents have no magical relatives anywhere on their family trees, and therefore possess no magical essences themselves, yet you did. It was an essence entirely your own, not unlike Morgan's before she learned. It is the ability to learn true magic, the magic creatures use. Such a thing has not happened since Morgan herself. It made you the perfect candidate to be the heir. When you were born, Morgan's magic imbued itself in you, helping to bring your essence to life. Your magic is the essence of hers and nature. Hers is also of nature. That is why magic comes so easy to you."

"What was her companion?" Bellatrix asked when Hermione was silent.

"It was the dragon she saved. It stayed by her side through her life. The very same dragon that gifted your family with a piece of its magic at the cost of sanity, if I remember correctly."

"Woah." Bellatrix sank into the couch, processing the information Aurion was sharing with them.

"Aurion, do you remember the cabinet that was here a few weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Can you help me fix it?"

"You already know how to fix it, Hermione. You just have to begin. Do not underestimate your abilities."

"Thank you, Aurion. Hermione and I need to return for dinner before my sister turns the world inside out looking for us." Bellatrix took Hermione's arm, the girl in no state to Apparate. She had a slight frown on her face, her eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated all that Aurion had told them. As the elf gave a nod at the two witches, Bellatrix Apparated them to the dining room, arriving just in time for dinner. She urged Hermione up and into her seat.

"Who broke Hermione?" Lucius asked playfully.

"She learned a lot today, she just needs to process it all. She'll be able to fix the cabinet when she's done. Her house elf is actually a true elf and told her about how she was the perfect candidate for Morgana's heir."

"Yes, well, I suppose that would do the trick," Narcissa said.

The table felt strangely empty without Draco, but the family made do. Hermione remained quiet for most of dinner, commenting every now and then when Bellatrix prompted her to. It was an off-balance affair and the family felt the effects of being less than whole. They knew it would not last forever but in the moment it felt like it would.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N Thank you for the attempts at decoding the comment. I have come to the conclusion that it won't make sense no matter what but I appreciate you all for trying. I appreciate you anyway but that's not the point.**

 **I will be doing a double update next weekend. I haven't decided if it will be Saturday or Sunday but it will be one of them. Thanksgiving is fast approaching and I just want to give you all a heads up that I might be traveling and I will do my best to update every day but if I miss any, I'll post them all after I return. It will only be a few days but I honestly doubt I'll be too busy to update. I just felt I should let you know. I got an extra hour of sleep last night (thank you time change) so I am feeling great and intend to power through some chapters today. I've consistently been about two weeks ahead but I'm trying to widen the gap or whatever you want to call it. I keep hitting my 50 doc max and it's really frustrating and I have to get rid of older chapters so I can write. Anyway, we now move into today's chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Bellatrix looked over at Hermione, sleeping peacefully. She still hadn't attempted to try what Aurion told her would work, instead practicing her dueling skills with other Death Eaters. She had improved significantly and Bellatrix felt pride bloom in her chest at her witch's abilities. The Death Eaters thrived around Hermione, enjoying the young girl's presence and ideas. She hadn't expected them to be so open to having Hermione as a Death Eater, let alone their superior but she fit right in among the group. The Death Eaters respected Hermione for her own abilities, not because of Bellatrix. She had proven herself when she took the Cruciatus curse and when she led the raid on Rita Skeeter's neighborhood and the Burrow. The Death Eaters had no problem looking to Hermione for leadership, she had led the Golden Trio and she could lead them.

Bellatrix placed light kisses along Hermione's jaw, hand ghosting over her stomach. Goosebumps rose in its wake and Bellatrix smiled. She didn't want to wake Hermione yet, content to let her sleep a while longer. She would be waking soon enough. Hermione breathed a contented sigh in her sleep, moving closer to Bellatrix. Smiling softly, Bellatrix shifted lower, placing faint bites down Hermione's throat while letting her thumbs brush over Hermione's nipples.

"Bella, what are you doing?" she mumbled, a sleepy smile on her face as she arched into the touch.

"Good morning, love. I just couldn't resist touching you. You're beautiful." She captured a nipple with her lips, sucking softly. Hermione wound her hands into onyx curls, a quiet moan passing her lips.

"Good morning, indeed, you insatiable witch." Hermione pulled Bellatrix up, leaning up to kiss ruby lips. Bellatrix nibbled Hermione's bottom lip, sliding her tongue against Hermione's when the young witch opened her mouth.

Pulling back, she whispered, "You love it."

"I never said I didn't," Hermione gasped as Bellatrix slid a hand between her legs, her fingers brushing against her center. Her hips bucked into the almost touch, back arching as Bellatrix took her other nipple into her mouth.

"Bella," she moaned, hands tightening their grip on her hair.

Bellatrix smirked, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down Hermione's stomach. She paused as she reached Hermione's clit, breaths ghosting over sensitive skin as she watched Hermione squirm under her. Sensing Hermione's growing impatience, she latched onto her clit, sliding two fingers into her at the same time. Hermione's hips bucked in time to Bellatrix's thrusts, moans falling from her lips, urging Bellatrix on. Bellatrix alternated between gentle bites and flicking her tongue against Hermione's clit, keeping pace with her fingers. Feeling Hermione's impending orgasm, she curled her fingers as she thrust, sucking on Hermione's clit as hands tightened in her hair and Hermione's back arched. Bellatrix continued, allowing Hermione to ride out the waves of pleasure. She tugged at onyx curls, gasping as lips detached and fingers pulled out. She was panting, a light sheen of sweat on her skin. Bellatrix stuck her fingers into her mouth, cleaning them before crawling up Hermione, resting her weight on top of the young witch. Hermione's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close and burying her face into the dark witch's neck.

"That's not how I anticipated starting the day. I was supposed to give you a birthday present."

"You just did, love," Bellatrix teased.

"I really do have a present for you, Bella," Hermione whispered into dark curls.

"How did you know it's my birthday?"

"I don't know. I can just feel it. This day has always had an unexplainable feeling but it wasn't until I met you that I knew. It feels like you."

"You're such a sap."

"Are you saying you don't want your birthday present?" Hermione asked, pulling away and arching a brow at the dark witch.

"You don't have to give me anything, Hermione."

"Maybe I want to. Get dressed, your present is downstairs." Hermione pecked Bellatrix's lips, gently pushing her off the bed to dress. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, indulging her witch with a small smile on her face. Hermione still surprised her with her thoughtfulness and she couldn't stop the love she felt for the younger witch. She knew Hermione felt it too, arms wrapping around her waist and pressing a kiss to her shoulder before taking her hand and leading her out of the room. Bellatrix followed Hermione, curiosity growing as they descended the stairs. Narcissa was waiting at the bottom, Kyndet just behind her and she couldn't stop the smile that spread on her face when she saw Hermione and her sister. She watched as the two witches reached the bottom, stepping even with her.

"Happy birthday, Bella," she said, giving her sister a hug and quick peck on the cheek. Bellatrix returned the hug, catching sight of Kyndet, her eyes widening and arms falling uselessly to her side. Narcissa stepped to the side, next to Hermione who put a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder. Kyndet approached Bellatrix, tail swishing happily and chirping as he showed off his tail sheath. Bellatrix stared in awe at the black dragonhide adorning his tail, shaped perfectly and beautifully crafted.

"I didn't know what to get you. So I had a sheath made for Kyndet so he can stay in the Manor without stabbing any of us. I know you miss him sometimes so I thought you might enjoy having him around. Narcissa also helped me control his fire-breathing reflex that way he doesn't set anything on fire. And his claws already retract so that wasn't a problem."

Bellatrix cut off Hermione's nervous rant with a tight hug, whispering, "Thank you."

Hermione nodded, cheeks slightly red with embarrassment at her impromptu rant. Narcissa smiled, stifling a laugh, letting the two have their moment. Bellatrix turned to her, repeating the phrase before turning to the dragon, a grin on his face. He loved seeing the two soulmates interact with each other and their family. Noticing Bellatrix's attention, he rose, moving to the witch, perching on her shoulder and wrapping his tail around her arm. He nudged her head with his own before swiveling to Hermione to do the same. They both chuckled, Bellatrix rubbing under his chin and Hermione scratching behind the ridges on his head. He turned to Narcissa, golden eyes meeting hers, saying a silent _thank you._ She grinned, moving forward when he beckoned her with his head. He pressed into to her, feeling a hesitant hand on his head. He chirped happily, curling around Bellatrix's shoulders, glad to be with his two Mistresses.

"Thanks for your help, Cissa. I couldn't have done it without you," Hermione whispered, leaning back so the blonde would hear her.

"Nothing makes me happier than seeing my family happy, Hermione. I will always help how I can," she whispered back.

Bellatrix smiled at the feeling of her familiar around her shoulders and the snippets of Hermione and Narcissa's conversation. She slid her arm around Hermione's waist, not having to worry about Kyndet's tail stabbing the young witch. Hermione kissed her cheek as Bellatrix beckoned her sister forward, dragging her two favorite witches into the dining room for breakfast. Lucius was waiting for them, eyes widening in mild surprise at the dragon curled around Bellatrix's shoulders. Narcissa had warned him but it was no less shocking. He smiled at the three witches and dragon, finding the expression returned even by Kyndet. They sat at the table, breakfast appearing on the table as they did so. It was a merry affair, both Hermione and Bellatrix in higher spirits. Narcissa and Lucius couldn't help but mirror the happiness of the two witches, feeling much better with their familiar present.

"Hermione, I hope you don't mind but I would like to monopolize Bellatrix's time for the day. We are in need of some sister time together, just the two of us," Narcissa announced as they were finishing breakfast.

"Of course not, Cissa. I understand the importance of family time. I'm going to begin fixing the cabinet today," Hermione said, pecking Bellatrix's cheek as she stood. She felt Kyndet move to her shoulders, understanding that Bellatrix and Narcissa were to be alone today.

"Good luck, Hermione. We know you can do it," Narcissa said, giving Hermione a gentle hug.

"Thank you. Have fun you two." Hermione felt Kyndet press his nose against her neck, laughing at the sensation. She felt his tail curl securely around her arm as she reached to rub his chin. He chirped, settling comfortably on the brunette's shoulders as she walked to the drawing room.

Hermione sat in front of the Vanishing Cabinet, Kyndet moving to sit in her lap. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she reached out to the cabinet with her magic. She felt the tenuous connection, cautiously wrapping her magic around it, allowing them to merge into one. Kyndet weaved his magic into Hermione's, helping the young witch. His magic stabilized hers with the absence of Bellatrix and she used it as a guiding force. Gently, she weaved the cabinet's magic around it, careful not to sever the connection to its twin. With a gentle nudge from Kyndet's magic, she began using the cabinet's magic to repair the physical damage, moving slowly, not wanting to work too quickly and damage the connection. She was perfectly still, concentrating on the cabinet, repairing the least severe damage first. Feeling the cabinet's magic growing tired, she retracted her magic with the help of Kyndet, still on her lap. She was sweating from the exertion, unused to using her magic in such a way. She looked at the cabinet, not looking much better but it was a start. A little bit every day and it would be fixed in a matter of weeks. She summoned the journal she had made for her and Draco, penning a short message to the boy.

Kyndet was proud of Hermione's progress with the cabinet. He knew she had been stressing over repairing it, afraid of severing the connection. She had wielded the magic perfectly, knowing intuitively where to start and when to stop. After she set her journal down, he pushed his head into his stomach, chirping happily. She looked down into his eyes, a grin on her face at her success. He knew it would take time to fully repair the cabinet but it would be easier on Hermione with him here, he could anchor her as Bellatrix did and he could help guide her magic when she needed. She scratched his head, a relieved breath leaving her as the tension melted from her shoulders. She would be able to fix the cabinet without damaging it.

* * *

 _I can fix it. Give me a week to ask Sev to teach you._

Draco smiled at the words that had appeared in his journal. He was glad Hermione had managed to find a way to fix the cabinets without damaging them. He wished he could have been more help but he was better at dealing with problems relating to magical creatures despite the Hippogriff incident a few years ago. He knew the bulk of their task had rested on Hermione's ability to find a way to fix the cabinets without damaging the connection. She had been stressing out about it since she initially studied it. The cost of failure was too high, they both knew this.

 _Glad you figured it out, sorry I wasn't much help. Had a chance to look at the cabinet in RoR, not as damaged as yours. Will not take long once Sev teaches me._


	45. Chapter 45

Ginny sat with Neville at the Gryffindor table trying to ignore the ravings of Ron. He hadn't stopped telling anyone who would listen that he always knew Hermione was secretly evil. Ginny was sick of it and she couldn't wait until her brother got what was coming to him. Harry sat quietly at his side, staring into his dinner, not speaking. He still couldn't accept the truth about Hermione. He so desperately wanted to think she could still come back to them. Even after the attack on the Burrow he to come up with a reason other than her being a Death Eater. Ginny hid her sneer by taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, turning away from the two boys. She caught Draco's eye, the blond giving her a slight nod that she returned. She couldn't wait for the plan to begin. She had no idea what it was, but it would mean she wouldn't have to pretend anymore.

"You alright, Ginny?" Neville whispered, gazing over at Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, I'm just ready for the end of the year so we can announce our side. It's going to be a long school year."

"I understand. What do you think the plan is?"

"I have no idea but I hope it results in my idiot brother's permanent silence." Ginny angrily stabbed her chicken as Neville nodded his head sympathetically. Ron was infuriating, talking big about how he had known Hermione was evil and if he ever saw her, he'd hex her without a second thought. Neville wanted to laugh at the redhead's words. Ron was a coward and Hermione could have him disarmed without a word or raising her wand. The redhead didn't know half as many spells as Hermione and he was a poor duelist. Hermione was with one of the most talented duelists in history, there was no way Bellatrix wasn't teaching her.

"I'm pretty sure after what happened at the Ministry with Ron so willing to sacrifice Hermione, Bellatrix wouldn't have it any other way," Neville said, patting her shoulder.

"I bloody hope so. Stupid git made summer awful."

"Have either of you seen my shoes?" Luna sat next to the two Gryffindors, staring into them and also past them. They both shook their heads, Ginny's fork halfway to her mouth.

"Luna, shouldn't you be at the Ravenclaw table?" Neville asked.

"I suppose. It doesn't really matter though. Or it won't. Whichever you prefer," she said absently, searching under the table for her shoes.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, setting her fork on her plate.

"It's all part of the plan."

Ginny and Neville left it at that, knowing it was unlikely they would get a definitive answer from the strange witch. Luna always seemed to just _know_ things. No one really understood how but she never revealed much anyway. They watched the blonde witch search for her shoes, food forgotten as they decided to help her.

* * *

Draco sat in Snape's office, listening to Snape describe how Hermione wanted him to fix the cabinet. It wouldn't be easy to learn but he was ready for the task. He wanted to succeed, wanted to do his part in the war. Draco was grateful he wasn't tasked to also kill Dumbledore. He didn't like the man but he was hardly ready to kill someone. It scared him to think about taking another person's life and he knew part of him would never be the same if he did. There was already pressure on him and Hermione to fix the Vanishing Cabinets, he didn't need the added weight of having to kill someone.

"Hermione said the cabinet's magic needs time to rebuild from her using it. It's inadvisable for you to both repair the cabinets at the same time until the connection is strengthened. As you both repair your own cabinet the magic should regenerate with more strength, so while you learn to use an object's magic she will continue to restore hers," Snape explained, eyebrows slightly furrowed. He was worried for the teenagers. They had a large part to play in the war and it was weighing heavily on them, he could tell.

"So where do we start?"

"You need to learn to feel the magic of objects. You may not be able to do it for the first few tries so don't grow frustrated."

Snape placed a broomstick on the table, describing the process of feeling magic and what that particular broom's magic felt like. Draco did his best to feel the magic of the broom as Snape described, fists clenching in concentration. Snape halted his attempt, instructing him to be relaxed. Feeling magic could not be forced, it had to be naturally felt. Draco took several tries before he briefly felt the magic of the broom. He couldn't focus on it for long but it was a start. Snape let Draco go, satisfied with the progress they had made.

* * *

Fred and George had been surprised when they had first seen Aurion around the castle. They hadn't been prepared to see him but Hermione had told them he was there. Aurion had so much magical knowledge he could teach them so they could improve their products. Since they had started spending time with him, they had learned better techniques of using magic and they had applied it to their experiments. Sometimes it was successful, other times it wasn't. Like now, for instance. The twins stood in their lab, looking between the charred remains of what was supposed to be fireworks and each other. They each had a gentle dusting of soot on their faces and in their hair.

"Well, I guess that doesn't work," Fred said with a laugh. George joined him, nodding in agreement. Fireworks required gentle care when spelling but they had wanted to try something new. Their shop was doing better, thanks in part to Draco. The Slytherins had come in droves when they saw Draco shopping there. They had sent him and Hermione some finally perfected jelly beans earlier. It had taken a long time to figure out how to inject it into the candy but Aurion had actually helped with that. They rather liked the elf, even if he had a strict facade. There was a trickster in everyone, they just had to dig it up.

* * *

The Death Eaters were gathered in the dining room of Hermione's island home, eager for something to do other than sitting around. They were getting bored of doing nothing but practicing. They loved training together but there was a difference between training and causing mayhem at their Lord's request. Hermione and Bellatrix were next to each other, masks on the table in front of them, anticipation curling around them, spreading through their magic. Bellatrix fiddled with the ring on Hermione's finger, waiting for the Dark Lord to enter the room. The Death Eaters were chattering anxiously, filling the absence of their Lord with words. Silence descended upon the room as the Dark Lord entered, taking his seat at the head of the table. His Death Eaters looked to him excitedly, staying silent while waiting for him to disclose why he had called a meeting. The Dark Lord observed his followers, satisfied he had their attention.

"Hermione, what news do you have of the Vanishing Cabinet repairs?" he asked, knowing the situation already. He would never purposely humiliate her in front of the other Death Eaters. He had seen the stress his task had caused but he was happy she had found a way to fix the cabinets. He was asking so his followers had something to look forward to in the coming months.

"My Lord, I have begun repairs to the physical damage without severing the connection of the two cabinets. It will be slow-going but I predict both cabinets will be physically restored by Christmas. The magical connection between the two will strengthen as the physical damage is repaired but it will need mending before it is safe for us to travel by," Hermione dutifully reported, more to the Death Eaters than to the Dark Lord.

"Excellent. Hermione and Bellatrix will be leading a raid next month. You will all be present and you will not disobey them. There is a Muggle bridge I wish destroyed. It seems there are still doubts about my return but this will leave no room for such folly. No one is to go out of their way to end the life of anyone. It is to appear to the Muggles as a structural failure but the Wizarding World must know it was not an accident. Casualties will be impossible to avoid but do try to minimize deaths."

"Yes, my Lord," the Death Eaters chorused. Hermione and Bellatrix shared a look, excitement gleaming in their eyes and flowing through their magic.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

"My Lord, surely it would be better to attack a Wizarding settlement?" Dolohov asked. They worked hard to mask their existence from Muggles whenever possible and attacking them seemed dangerous.

"Normally, I would be in agreeance but some still attempt to convince others that Sirius Black is responsible for the attacks. He would not be able to attack the Muggles in this way. This will be the only attack on Muggles we make but be sure to Obliviate any who directly see you, if possible."

"Of course, my Lord."

The Dark Lord waved his hand in a dismissive motion, watching as his followers dispersed. Hermione and Bellatrix Disapparated returning to Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord remained at the table, hands tented in front of him. Nagini slithered onto the table, turning to face him and he stroked her head absently. He regretted asking his followers to attack the Muggle world but it was necessary. The Wizarding World was exceptional at refusing to see the truth. It wouldn't matter for too much longer. Once Dumbledore and the Ministry fell, he could implement his new society. It wouldn't be a utopia, such a thing was impossible, but it would be better than what they had. Wizards and witches were a far cry from what they used to be but he would revive the magic of old.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N Dear guest, I hope you remember what you were going to say. I don't remember if I've edited this chapter but I'm pretty sure I have all of them done. Except the chapter I'm currently working on because it's not finished. Obviously. Enjoy!**

Hermione and Tonks wandered through Muggle London. It was a nice change of pace, both witches were growing bored of the few properties they could safely be. Muggle London was their best chance of enjoying a day out without being recognized. Hermione, especially, had to be cautious going out. She was now a known Death Eater but she still had no criminal charges. Tonks was suspected to have ties to the Dark Lord because of her defection from the Order but nothing could be confirmed. Being seen with Hermione would give her away.

"Hermione, how did you know you liked my aunt?"

"I don't know. I mean we were exchanging letters for a bit and it always made me feel joy whenever I received one from here. And when I met her for the first time, there was this pull, I guess? It's difficult to explain. I just felt better when I was around her or when she would write to me even if the circumstances were horrible. Like at the Ministry. When Harry Crucioed me I wasn't worried because Bella was there with me. I wasn't very aware of what was happening but I could feel her magic and I knew I was okay."

"Yeah, I guess you're a special circumstance."

"Everything alright, Tonks?"

"It's just-I don't know. I never really thought about liking another person in a romantic way but," she trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"You find yourself liking someone and you aren't sure if they like you back?"

"Something like that," Tonks mumbled.

Hermione studied the metamorphmagus for a few moments before asking, "It's Ginny, isn't it?"

"What?! She's underage, that's ridiculous! It would be so wrong if I ever tried to be with her, regardless of how much I want to!" Tonks quickly clamped her mouth shut, eyes widening at what she had admitted. Her cheeks reddened, and her hair had streaks of bright pink scattered through the purple. She knew Hermione had caught the slip-up, there was no way she could have missed it.

"It's okay, Tonks. I'm not sure if you've noticed but Bella is almost thirty years older than I am. Ginny is only a few years younger than you. Besides, she likes you, too," Hermione said, lightly elbowing her companion. She watched a small smile appear on Tonks's face.

"She does?"

"Yes. I've only seen you two together a few times but it's obvious. Anyway, you can date her, you just can't do more than that until she's of age. We're about to create a new world, the rules are bound to change. Everything will work out."

"I guess you're right. You're wise for your age."

"Bella has said something along those lines before," Hermione said, a smile on her face.

"I got a letter from mum. She's getting fed up with dealing with the Order. I think she misses her sisters, too. After so long thinking they hate her she finally knows the truth. Now that Ginny is at school she only has Snape but he's at Hogwarts most of the time. She doesn't really have anyone to talk to."

"You should tell her to leave them. It doesn't make sense for her to be there any longer, especially if she's lonely. I know Bella and Cissa would love to see her again. They would probably make her stay at the Manor for a while so they can catch up. Now that Draco is at Hogwarts Cissa could do with some company and it would be nice to see them all together at last."

"I'll be sure to write her. She'll maybe want to stay at your Castle. She's used to having her own space but it's easy enough to visit. You and I can spend more time together, too."

"That would be nice. It's a bit strange to hang out with people closer to my own age after spending most of the summer with Death Eaters. Speaking of, are you joining us on the bridge mission?"'

"No, I'm to refrain from missions so I can get my Auror position back. The Dark Lord said he would pull some strings but I'll be tipping him off to whatever I can."

"Have you taken the Mark?"

"No. He suggested I wait so my position isn't jeopardized. I swore a vow, though."

"That's good. We should get back. I can feel Bella tugging on my magic and I've had my fill of being out."

Tonks took Hermione's arm, the two witches stepping onto an empty side street and Apparating to Malfoy Manor. Tonks Disapparated, leaving Hermione to follow the tug on her magic. Bellatrix was in the garden under the willow tree. She was on her back, arms under her head and her eyes were closed. Hermione observed the profile of her soulmate, taking in the regal planes of her face and the gentle pout of her lips. Hermione quietly approached even though she knew Bellatrix could feel her. Hermione lied down on her stomach, chin resting on her arms. She looked at the dark witch, eyes roaming over pale skin, waiting for Bellatrix to speak.

 _Hello, love. Did you have a nice time away from the Manor?_ Hermione felt Bellatrix's words, placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

 _Yes. I missed you, though. Is everything okay?_ Bellatrix turned her head to Hermione, eyes fluttering open. Hermione watched in awe of the full lashes framing dark eyes. Bellatrix smiled gently.

"You're so sweet. I missed you, too. Everything is fine, I just wanted you back."

"Bella, you silly witch." Hermione laughed, kissing Bellatrix soundly. Bellatrix pulled Hermione on top of her, the young witch settling comfortably on the dark witch's hips. Bellatrix took Hermione's bottom lip between her teeth, biting gently before sliding her tongue into the young witch's mouth. Hermione stroked Bellatrix's tongue with her own, grinding down into the older witch. Bellatrix pulled away, resting her head in the grass as Hermione rested her head on her shoulder. Even such a simple act took their breath away and they loved every moment of it. Bellatrix inhaled deeply the walnut and rain scent of Hermione, running her hands lazily up and down Hermione's sides.

"I love you," she whispered, looking up at the blue sky. Hermione couldn't fight the happy blush that colored her cheeks, burrowing into dark curls.

"I love you, too," Hermione whispered back, placing a soft kiss on Bellatrix's Azkaban tattoo. She would never allow that place to hold her soulmate again, even if she had to destroy it herself. The two witches could feel their magic dancing together, no longer two separate entities but identical opposites melded perfectly together. They were in such perfect harmony with each other even their hearts beat in synchronization.

"My father was a horrible man. He was prone to fits of rage so intense I'm surprised he never killed me. I say me because I would always take the blame for what my sisters did. I didn't want them to experience that, couldn't let that man beat them. Andy and Cissy learned quickly what angered him and what wouldn't. We all did. But there were still times where he just needed to be angry and violent and I would do something just to make sure his attention was on me and not on them. Our mother never stepped in because she was raised to be an accessory. A pureblood witch is nothing more than her husband's incubator. I always hated it, I still do. I want to make sure that society never sees the light of day again."

"You're incredible, Bella. I'm so proud of you for protecting your family and working to do what you think is right." Hermione placed a gentle kiss on Bellatrix's lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away. The dark witch's eyes were watery, the intense depths swimming with remembered pain. Hermione placed soft kisses on Bellatrix's cheeks, lovingly running her hands up her sides. Bellatrix reversed their positions easily, smiling at the laugh from Hermione. She always knew how to make the world a brighter, better. Bellatrix tickled Hermione's sides, not stopping until the young witch was gasping for air between pleas.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N**

 **Ditzy Guest: By other Weasleys do you mean Bill, Charlie, and Percy? I haven't gotten to the point where there are little Bellas and Hermiones running around. Also, I first read your name as "Dizzy Guest" which was highly confusing for a moment. I'm good at words :)**

 **Drippingwithsin: I was going to have McGonagall earlier in the story but decided against it because I feel like the course of events would have been altered. She will be present in later chapters (to what extent, I have no idea).**

 **I'd like to take a moment to thank you all for getting this far. When I first started this story I never imagined that it would be what it is. Not including this chapter it is over 97k words, 243 followers, 128 favorites, and 187 reviews. And I have not forgotten about the unknown number of guests. You all have made this possible. I cannot thank you all enough for being such a wonderful community to write for. I have never so freely shared my writing even though it is something I have always wanted to do. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

Bellatrix and Narcissa strolled through the garden, heads bent close and arms linked. They had always walked this way when they were alone, lost in their own little world. Hermione had been repairing the cabinet with Kyndet, leaving Bellatrix to grow restless. Narcissa had decided to drag her into the garden, knowing a restless Bellatrix sometimes resulted in destruction. The fresh air was good for both of them, the soft grass tickling the soles of their feet as they walked. It was sunny but not hot and the flowers brushed their legs as they passed.

"Cissy, I'm not sure what to do for Hermione for her birthday. I want it to be special, something no one else can do for her."

"Anything you do will be special, Bella. It's from you. I think that's all that matters to Hermione."

"I know but she did something so amazing for me. I want to do something equally amazing. She deserves nothing less." Bellatrix put her head on Narcissa's shoulder, contemplating what she could do for Hermione.

"Of course. All I can advise you to do is let something come to you. Hermione is your other half, there's no way you won't think of something." Narcissa draped her arms around her sister's shoulders. She could tell her sister was still struggling with feeling so much. For so long it had been anger and hate surrounding her, and Narcissa was grateful for the change. She knew Bellatrix would need help but between herself and Hermione she was confident Bellatrix would adjust.

"I'm not used to this. I don't know how to do this, Cissy. How do I know I'm good enough to be Hermione's soulmate?" Bellatrix whispered, hiding her face in Narcissa's shoulder.

"You are good enough, Bella. Hermione has never given you any reason to think otherwise. You can do this. I'll help however I can. It's my turn to take care of you. Maybe speak to Aurion about Hermione's family customs. That might give you a starting point. I think you should also address your fears with Hermione. You know she won't pry if you don't tell her. She trusts you to tell her when you're ready. It's time to be ready." Narcissa had taken on a motherly tone by the end of her sentence. Bellatrix would need a firm hand if she were to talk to Hermione about this.

"You're right. Of course. I will, Cissy. I think I'll speak to Aurion first. Do you want to go with me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I'll never say no to your company."

"I know. I think I shall stay in case you are still gone when Hermione finishes for the day. She might want company."

"That's a great idea, Cissy. Thank you." Bellatrix kissed her sister on the cheek before disentangling from the hug. Turning on her heel, she Apparated to le Fay Castle. She appeared in the library, scanning the shelves for anything that might give her an idea. She found nothing but did take note of a few books that seemed interesting for another time. Plopping onto the couch, Bellatrix breathed a weary sigh.

"Aurion," she called, extending her legs on the black leather of the couch. He appeared with a _pop_. Hermione had told him he could stay in his normal form while on the grounds of the castle but to be cautious when traveling to other places. Aurion sat across from the Death Eater, examining her carefully.

"How can I help you today, Bellatrix?"

"Well, I'm trying to come up with something for Hermione's birthday but I can't think of anything. Are there any traditions regarding birthdays? I know the le Fay line really only consists of Hermione and Morgana but that doesn't mean there aren't any."

"Hmm. The only thing that comes to mind would be a visit to the waterfall. It is not exactly a tradition, but it is the closest to it I can think of." Aurion tapped his chin with his index finger, elbows resting on his knees. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and a slight frown adorned his face.

"Waterfall?"

"Oh, yes," he sat up straight, "it is not technically part of Hermione's properties but no one knows of its existence. It is in a magically protected clearing under a version of a Secret-Keeper Oath. I am the keeper. I can take you and you will be able to take Hermione. Once she visits she will become a keeper. You might as well, I am not sure. Soulmate magic is complex and I never completely understood all the nuances. Shall I take you?"

"Yes, please. That sounds perfect."

Aurion extended his arm to Bellatrix as she stood, waiting for her to take his arm before Apparating them to the waterfall. It separated two different types of rock and broke onto a mixture of both. On the left was white marble, reflecting the sun and making the spray look like diamonds. On the right side was obsidian, dark and shiny, giving the water a frozen appearance. The two faces extended high into the air, the top barely visible from where they stood. The waterfall cleaved the rock in two from the very top to the very bottom. A large, semi-shallow pool of water collected at the base, crystal clear. Bellatrix could see to the bottom of the pool, the marble and obsidian weaving around each other in intricate patterns. Viewed from a distance, it looked grey but from where she stood it clearly wasn't. There was a clearing around the pool, soft green grass present underfoot. The sky was azure, reflected in the still parts of the pool. Bellatrix could feel the aura of calmness radiating from the area, her nerves settling. This would be the perfect place to bring Hermione for her birthday.

"There is a cave behind the falls. I have never been inside but it is safe. The water has magical properties as well, but I'm not certain of the full range of effects. I know that it is restorative but that is the extent of my knowledge."

"Thank you, Aurion. This is perfect. I didn't even know a place like this existed."

"I am glad I could help. Feel free to stay as long as you wish. I will be returning to the castle to ensure the twins do not blow anything up."

Bellatrix nodded absently as Aurion Disapparated with a _pop._ She stared at her surroundings, in awe of the natural beauty. She knew Hermione would love it. They could use some time together, just the two of them and the restorative properties of the water would be an added bonus. Turning, Bellatrix noticed the small stone cottage with a chimney sitting on the edge of the clearing. It was in pristine condition and she could only conclude that it had been Morgana's when she stayed here. She approached, taking note of the dark wooden door contrasting the light stone. It was cozy, not much more than a kitchen area and a bedroom. They could spend the entire day away from everyone, just enjoying each other without any distractions. Bellatrix turned on her heel, disappearing with a _crack_.

Hermione was laying in the shade under the willow tree, arms behind her head as Bellatrix approached. She smiled as she turned her head to her soulmate, extending a hand to the dark witch. Bellatrix took it, lying next to Hermione on the grass, face turned toward the young witch.

"Hello, beautiful. Did you have a good day?" Hermione asked, bringing Bellatrix's hand to her mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of the dark witch's hand.

"I did. How's the cabinet?" Bellatrix smiled at her soulmate, admiring Hermione's features.

"It's getting there. Draco should be starting his repairs soon."

"That's great news."

"Is everything okay, Bella?"

Hermione watched as Bellatrix faced the sky and chewed her bottom lip, fiddling with Hermione's fingers. She waited patiently for Bellatrix to speak, not wanting to rush the dark witch. She gave the older witch's hand a reassuring squeeze, smiling gently when she turned back to her. Dark eyes were filled with fear and doubt and Hermione knew what Bellatrix was worrying about.

"Bella, don't think like that. Of course, you're good enough for me. You're more than good enough."

"I just worry that I might not actually be the right fit for you."

"You are the perfect fit for me. I know you aren't used to this, I'm not either. We'll do it together." Hermione placed her hand on Bellatrix's cheek, leaning forward to place a tender kiss on Bellatrix's cheek. Bellatrix leaned into Hermione's hand.

"Okay," she whispered, nodding, "I should've told you earlier. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Bella. What matters is you told me at all. Come on, let's go have dinner. I don't know about you but I'm famished."

"Who needs dinner when I have all I can eat?" Bellatrix teased, pulling Hermione by her waist.

"There's my witch," Hermione said, laughing as she pulled the dark witch to her feet.


	48. Chapter 48

Draco stood in the Room of Requirement, staring at the Vanishing Cabinet. Hermione had told him the magic was stable on her side and he was going to attempt to begin repairs. He had improved by leaps and bounds under Snape's tutelage but he also knew the Black side of him was sensitive to magical auras. He was nervous but also determined. He knew he needed to complete his part of the task if the grand plan was to be implemented. Draco knew there was no other way the Death Eaters could sneak into the castle undetected. Even using the secret passages from Hogsmeade was too dangerous, they might be seen and recognized and then the castle would be on alert. No, it had to be this way.

Wiping his palms on his robes, Draco slowly inhaled through his nose, releasing it through his mouth. He gripped his wand in his hand, twisting the wood in his hand. Gathering himself, he hesitantly reached out to the cabinet's magic as Snape had taught him. He felt it and was careful not to grab at it with his magic as he had been prone to doing in the beginning. Carefully, he weaved his magic into the cabinet's, slowly using it to repair the most minor damage first. He didn't dare repair more than a tiny portion of the cabinet, too afraid he would deplete all of the magic. He wasn't as in tune with it as Hermione was and he wasn't going to push the fragile connection. With a final exhale, he released the magic of the cabinet, observing the remaining damage. There was still major damage but he could work his way to it. Draco exited the Room of Requirement stealthily, curious to see what Hermione would do at Hogsmeade weekend to 'attempt' to kill Dumbledore.

* * *

Andromeda stood in front of her late husband's grave. He had died some years ago but she hadn't taken to visiting. The reminder of the man she had loved had still been too painful. She had her sisters now, though. Not that her husband hadn't been important to her but she had always felt a hole in her chest without her sisters. Now that she had them back she was able to visit Ted's grave. It was plain with a slate headstone and well maintained. Andromeda placed the bundle of flowers in her hand near the tombstone, watching as the rain soaked the yellow and red petals. She remained there for a few minutes longer, forgoing a shielding spell because Ted was buried next to his parents in a Muggle cemetery. He had taught her so much she would never have experienced otherwise and she would honor his memory, just this once. It was time to move on.

"I'll always love you, Ted," she whispered, turning on the spot and Apparating back to her cottage. Drying herself, she waved her wand, watching as her luggage packed itself. She would not be returning to the home she had shared with Ted for so long, the home Nymphadora had grown up in. It was for the best. The Order was no longer where she belonged. She belonged with her sisters, fighting for a truly better future. Shrinking her suitcases, she tucked them into her robes and stood in the yard, memorizing the small house. She would never see it again. No one would.

" _Fiendfyre,"_ she cast, setting the limitations for the spell. The flames consumed the place she had called home but she did not stay to watch. Instead, she Apparated to Malfoy Manor, meeting her youngest sister in the entryway. Narcissa smiled faintly at her arrival, hesitantly hugging her older sister. They had a long way to go before things were the way they used to be but it was a start. Andromeda returned the hug, allowing Narcissa to guide her through the Manor. She would be staying at Hermione's castle but she enjoyed the time spent with her sister, even if it was a bit awkward at first. They soon fell into an easy rhythm and conversed with ease.

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk, well, Bellatrix's desk but they shared everything. She was finalizing the details of her bogus attempt on Dumbledore's life, wanting to implement her plan on the coming Hogsmeade visit. She still had time but she had always preferred to be more than prepared. Such was the case with her task. It was important no real harm came to anyone but it had to appear to be a threat. Hermione wanted to ensure that no one would accidentally come to harm. The necklace sat on the desk, the centerpiece gleaming wickedly. As she folded it into the bundle of parchment without touching the necklace, she felt hands sneaking over her chest, resting on her breasts and giving a playful squeeze. Hermione leaned back, tilting her head to look up at Bellatrix standing behind her, a smirk on her face.

"Bella, I'm plotting," she chided, smile betraying her.

"Surely you can take a break to spend some time with your evil soulmate?" Bellatrix quirked a brow upward, looking down at Hermione.

"Let me secure the necklace and I promise we can do whatever you want."

"Deal." Bellatrix moved her hands to Hermione's waist, letting the young witch finish securing the necklace. After she placed it in a safe place, she stood from her chair, wrapping her arms around Bellatrix's shoulders and leaning into the dark witch.

"So, what would you have me do?"

"Close your eyes, love. No peeking." Bellatrix's words ghosted over Hermione's lips and she shuddered, staring into black orbs before closing her eyes. Bellatrix closed the distance between them, lovingly kissing Hermione while Apparating them to the waterfall.

Hermione felt magic seal around her but kept her eyes closed until Bellatrix pulled away and whispered, "You can open them now."

Hermione gasped as she took in the sight before her. It was incredible and fantastical, the sun shone on the spray creating a halo of rainbows around the pool of water and it was so impossibly clear. The waterfall itself rose as high as she could see, separating two distinctly covered cliff faces. She marveled at the untouched beauty of the scene in front of her. It was pristine and she could tell it had not seen people frequently. She could tell by the magic that this place was a secret, only accessible if one knew about it.

"Bella, this is amazing. What is this place?" she breathed, mouth agape as she glanced at her dark witch, a smile on her face as she watched Hermione.

"It's ours. Aurion showed it to me when I asked if your family had any traditions. This was the closest thing. Morgana would try to visit every year. Happy Birthday, Hermione."

"Thank you, this is incredible." Hermione pulled Bellatrix into a tight hug, overwhelmed with the love she felt from her soulmate.

"You're incredible, Hermione," Bellatrix whispered. Hermione leaned into the older witch, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in. I assume that's what we're here for?"

"We're here for much more than that, love. For the rest of the day, you are mine and mine alone." Bellatrix gripped Hermione's hips possessively, voice nearly a growl.

"I can't think of a better birthday present. Would you like to do the honors, or shall I?" Hermione whispered against ruby lips, pulse increasing in anticipation. Bellatrix's eyes were dark and she shivered in excitement as she thought of all the things they could do with their alone time.

Bellatrix didn't respond, instead lifting Hermione and banishing their clothes in one swift movement. Hermione wrapped her legs around Bellatrix's waist as she strode to the pool, unhindered by Hermione's presence. Hermione kissed down Bellatrix's jaw and neck, lingering over the dark witch's tattoo. She frowned slightly before sucking on the skin, leaving a dark purple mark over the ink. She smiled to herself, continuing to Bellatrix's shoulders, taking satisfaction in Bellatrix's sharp inhales. Bellatrix lowered them into the water, surprisingly warm and the two witches sighed contentedly. Hermione pulled away from Bellatrix, freeing herself from the grip before playfully splashing the older witch and ducking underwater and swimming away. Bellatrix's attack missed and she chased Hermione, intent on getting payback for the surprise. She came up behind the younger witch, gripping her waist firmly but not painfully. Hermione squeaked as pale hands encircled her, pulling her flush against Bellatrix's front. She hadn't seen Bellatrix coming from behind her and had been startled at the sudden closeness.

"Do you want to play, love?" Bellatrix husked in her ear, one hand sliding teasingly down to brush over Hermione's clit.

"That depends. What's your definition of play?" Hermione managed, pushing into the witch behind her.

"Well, you started it. But did you start it before we got in or after?" Bellatrix softly bit Hermione's earlobe, applying more pressure to her clit. Hermione moaned, hips bucking slightly and breath coming faster.

"Which one continues this?" Hermione asked, one hand reaching up and tangling in dark curls. Her other hand gripped the arm around her waist.

"That's a good question, love. The answer would be either. You see, I can hardly refuse to give you something you're so in need of. Call it my fatal flaw." Bellatrix smirked, kissing down Hermione's neck. Hermione attempted to turn in the dark witch's grip but Bellatrix held her firmly in place.

"Bella," Hermione panted, grinding into the dark witch, urging her to continue.

"Patience, love. I'll get there, I promise. We have all day," Bellatrix said, removing her hand from between Hermione's legs, running it up a taut stomach instead. Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact, tugging slightly on dark curls. Bellatrix squeezed her waist reassuringly, her free hand gripping Hermione's left breast, teasing the pink nipple with her fingers. Her lips trailed a languid path from behind Hermione's ear to the junction of her neck and shoulder. Hermione's skin was soft and Bellatrix left occasional bites, smirking at the trailing of bruises along the younger witch's neck. Switching sides, Bellatrix repeated the process as she pinched Hermione's nipple before moving to her other breast.

"Bella," Hermione pleaded, begging for more. Bellatrix denied her request, continuing her current ministrations.

"Bella," she growled, more forceful this time. She felt a smile against her skin as Bellatrix slid her hand between her legs, thumb flicking her clit. Hermione sharply inhaled, resting her head against Bellatrix's shoulder as the dark witch continued. Bellatrix sucked the soft flesh of Hermione's pulse point as she slid two fingers inside of Hermione, moaning at the feel of the young witch around her fingers. The thrusting angle was awkward but she kept an even, deep pace. She was purposefully going slow, wanting to hear Hermione beg for more. She detached her lips from Hermione's neck, the arm around the young witch's waist sliding up to brush erect nipples.

"Bella, faster, _please_ ," Hermione panted. Bellatrix could feel the last word in her head and she sped her thrusts, quickly feeling the fluttering of Hermione's walls. Flicking the younger witch's clit with her thumb, Bellatrix watched as Hermione's body shook, eyes squeezing shut and breaths coming fast. Slowing her thrusts as Hermione's climax ended, she placed soft kisses down her jaw. Hermione whimpered as Bellatrix removed her fingers, finally able to turn to face the dark witch.

"You are one incredibly talented witch and I am so glad you belong to me," Hermione whispered. Her chest was still heaving slightly and she rested her forehead against Bellatrix's, falling into dark eyes. Bellatrix stared into Hermione's hazel eyes, pupils dilated and shining with delight and desire. Bellatrix couldn't stop the skipping of her heart at the sight of Hermione.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she breathed, mimicking Hermione's earlier words.

"Good, because now it's my turn to render your body entirely useless," Hermione husked, nipping Bellatrix's bottom lip. Bellatrix shivered, resting her hands on Hermione's waist.

"Perhaps we should get out so we don't drown, then."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Hermione kissed down Bellatrix's neck, Apparating them to the door of the cottage. Bellatrix opened the door, the two witches nearly falling inside. Hermione pinned Bellatrix against the wall, lips ghosting over pale skin. Cold stone bit into Bellatrix's back but she was too focused on Hermione to even notice. Dark hazel eyes met hers as Hermione lowered, sinking to her knees and trailing kisses up Bellatrix's thighs. Bellatrix inhaled sharply at the sight, hands gripping Hermione's hair.

"Fuck," she whispered as Hermione held her gaze, taking her clit between her lips. Hermione ran her tongue through Bellatrix's folds, moaning at the taste. Bellatrix leaned her head back against the wall, one leg over Hermione's shoulder at the younger witch's insistence. All she could feel was Hermione between her legs, teeth toying with her clit and tongue making the occasional trip through her folds. Her breaths came faster as she approached her climax, gripping Hermione's hair tighter. Hermione could feel Bellatrix's impending climax and she bit down on Bellatrix's clit, satisfied when she moaned, legs almost giving out. Hermione ran her tongue through Bellatrix's folds for the final time, steadying Bellatrix with hands on her hips as she rose to her feet.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Bella," she whispered, watching as her soulmate's eyes opened. Bellatrix smiled, pulling Hermione flush against her and not moving from the stone wall.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N Alright, this chapter is pretty busy. There are certainly things happening, that's for sure.**

 **Ivory: I would've responded in the last chapter but there was no A/N because I wanted to get the update out before my shift at work started. So, addressing the formal language, Since they're all well educated, I feel like they would have pretty formal language, but I also feel like they would speak formally in a sort of mocking way. In part, it's probably also because I've been writing essays for school and the formal language just sticks with me. Anyway, dialogue is difficult for me so thank you for letting me know so I can look out for that.**

 **Did you know Niantic is supposedly developing a Harry Potter AR game? I'm excited.**

 **I find it hard to say enjoy because of what happens but I hope you do regardless.**

Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks, watching the Hogwarts students chatter and eat. She was in a corner, hood masking most of her features so she wouldn't draw too much attention to herself. She was waiting for Harry and Ron to enter before implementing her plan. They had to see her there so they could make the connection. She wasn't sure they would, there was no telling if they remembered 'seeing' her purchase the necklace. Either way, they would know she was here and that alone should be enough to make them suspicious. Her plan was simple, really. Draco told her the perfect student to use to 'deliver' the necklace. It would never make it to Dumbledore but that was the point. Hermione pressed further into the shadows as the two boys entered, not wanting to be seen immediately. With a flick of her wand, she silently drew Katie Bell's attention, though the student couldn't explain why. Her friend accompanied her, not entirely sure why, either. The two students sat opposite Hermione, vague confusion on their faces.

"I need a favor from you, Katie. This is for Dumbledore but I can't get it to him. Can you deliver it for me? It's very important," Hermione said. Neither girl would remember the exact exchange, instead, they would think they were placed under an Imperius curse. Hermione slid the carefully wrapped necklace across the table to Katie, watching the confusion change to curiosity.

"Of course," Katie said robotically, reaching for the package. She tucked it into her robes and Hermione waved her hand dismissively, watching as the two witches exited the building. She could feel Harry and Ron's eyes on her, the suspicious glares were obvious and she smiled. It was almost too easy to manipulate the two boys. In a few moments, Katie would put the necklace on and be 'cursed,' but the actual effects would wear off quickly. Soon enough, the two boys left the restaurant, followed discretely by Hermione, when a piercing scream broke through the air. The two ran in the direction of the scream, wands drawn. Hermione rolled her eyes, circling around so she would be in Harry and Ron's line of sight. Katie fell to the ground just before she arrived and Hermione pulled her hood back, allowing a deep frown to adorn her face. She caught Harry and Ron's eyes, the two boys moving toward her and she quickly turned on the spot and Apparated. She was done there, Katie's friend would tell everyone it was meant for Dumbledore.

Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix looked up as Hermione plopped on the couch next to Bellatrix, leaning satisfactorily against the dark witch. Bellatrix's arms automatically wrapped around the lithe waist, pulling her close. They had been waiting for Hermione to return, reestablishing their connection. It was a rocky start but they had settled into a comfortable pattern of conversation. Hermione smiled at Narcissa and Andromeda, placing her hands on Bellatrix's.

"I take it you were successful?" Narcissa asked, arching an eyebrow. She wouldn't admit it but she had been worried for the young witch's safety while at Hogsmeade. Hermione nodded once, giving Narcissa a reassuring smile.

"We never doubted you, Hermione," Andromeda said, smiling at the interaction of Bellatrix and Hermione. Tonks was back at the Ministry and Andromeda wanted to spend the day with her sisters.

"I know. But I also know you were worried for my safety. Everything went smoothly. Just as I planned."

"Let us hope it always turns out that way," Bellatrix said, resting her chin on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione closed her eyes, listening to the three sisters' conversation as she relaxed against her witch. They would be attacking the bridge later today and Hermione wanted to be well rested for the coming destruction. The sisters kept their conversation quiet, not wanting to disturb Hermione's rest. They talked about the past and the future, what they had missed while they had been apart. Bellatrix placed a soft kiss on Hermione's cheek once she had fallen asleep, moving so that the young witch was laying against her front, careful not to jostle Hermione too much. Once she was comfortable again, she turned to her sisters, noticing the adoring smiles on their faces.

"What?" she asked, looking between her almost-twin and near opposite.

"You're just so different when you're around her. It's sweet," Andromeda said. The changes in her older sister still took some getting used to but for the most part, it was an easy adjustment. Bellatrix's nature had always been protective but was usually overshadowed by her instability. Hermione balanced her perfectly and the real Bellatrix was able to come through.

"She's my soulmate," Bellatrix muttered, smoothing Hermione's bushy hair. She loved seeing Hermione asleep. When she was awake she was always tense, worried about the future. When she was asleep, she was relaxed, expression content and unconcerned with everything she was tasked with. Bellatrix imagined it would be too much for anyone else but Hermione was special, in more ways than one. Turning her head back to her sisters, she listened as they discussed the healing techniques they had learned over the years.

Hermione's sleep was disturbed by the gentle shaking of her shoulder, voices coming into focus. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned, looking to the three witches in the room. They were still immersed in conversation and Hermione felt Bellatrix's hand slide back to her waist.

"Is it time?" she mumbled, blinking the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"Yes. We have to get ready," Bellatrix said, urging Hermione up and standing with her directing her next words to her sisters, "Will you be meeting us at the island?"

"Yes, and we will be waiting there until everyone returns. Go, prepare. We'll see you later," Narcissa said, shooing the soulmates from the room. Hermione and Bellatrix ambled to their room, donning the signature dark attire of Death Eaters.

"Are you nervous?" Bellatrix asked, Hermione's mask in her hands.

"A little. Is that bad?" Hermione rubbed her thumbs over the planes of Bellatrix's mask, placing it on the dark witch's face. It secured magically and only her eyes were visible.

"Not at all. This is your first mission with everyone. You are a leader, and as such you are partly responsible for their safety. It is natural to feel fear, use it. I'll be with you the whole time," Bellatrix assured, placing a palm on Hermione's cheek before placing her mask firmly on the young witch's face. Bellatrix extended her arm, Apparating them once Hermione had firmly gripped it.

The entryway of Hermione's island home was filled with Death Eaters, eagerly waiting for the two Lieutenants. They were ready for destruction but would play by the rules. They would harm no Muggle and in the event anything happened, they were prepared to Obliviate any witnesses. They would Apparate in pairs, protecting their partner and serving as an extra pair of eyes. There were five pairs, including Hermione and Bellatrix. The Carrows, Lucius and Greyback, Yaxley and Dolohov, and Crabbe and Goyle Seniors. The group looked menacing in their dark clothes and eerie masks, waiting for the Lieutenants to give the order to begin. Hermione and Bellatrix stood in front of the group, facing the other Death Eaters. Narcissa and Andromeda stood to the side, surveying the group.

 _Are you ready, love?_ Bellatrix asked, using their connection. Hermione gave a slight nod, taking Bellatrix's arm and they Apparated, followed by the Death Eaters.

Ten clouds of black smoke weaved through the air under the Muggle bridge, targeting the supporting pillars while the Carrows pulled away from the group to sever some of the suspension cables. They remained in the darker parts of the sky, blending into the night seamlessly. They had chosen a time when there would likely be few Muggles on the bridge to reduce the chances of killing any of them. Hermione and Bellatrix wove around each other, shooting destructive spells rapidly, making quick work of the thick concrete pillars. They were on the third one when they heard a warning shout from Lucius. Turning, Hermione could see the forms of the Order members engaging the Death Eaters in battle. They shouldn't have arrived so quickly, or at all, really. The Lieutenants veered sharply, doubling back to enter the fray.

"Lucius, tell everyone to get out! Bella and I will hold them off until everyone is gone! We'll be right behind you!" Hermione shouted, flinging spells at the Order members as Lucius relayed the message. She engaged two Order members in battle, using wandless and wordless spells to distract them. Bellatrix was in a similar situation and the two witches watched as the Death Eaters began Disapparating one by one. The last one had just gone when Bellatrix caught sight of a spell aimed at Hermione's back out of the corner of her eye. Sending powerful hexes at her opponents, she rushed to Hermione. She didn't know what the spell was but she would not let it hit her. Hermione turned to Bellatrix right as she intercepted the spell, taking it on her side. She hadn't even known a spell was coming at her until just now but there was no way she would have had time to defend herself. She had been too focused on holding the Order members back. Hermione watched as Bellatrix's side split open, the dark witch losing hold of her smoke form.

"BELLA!" Hermione screamed, a pulse of magic leaving her in a wave, slamming into the Order members as she moved to catch the witch. Her hand met only air. She felt nothing but sheer _panic_ as Bellatrix approached the surface of the water. Hermione was a black streak behind her, magic pouring out of her and into the air around her as she caught up to the unconscious witch. The Order members had recovered from the magic that had hit them but they were slightly disoriented by the haze of magic still in the air. Hermione wrapped her hand around Bellatrix's ankle, using her grip to secure Bellatrix before Apparating them to her island home. They landed in the entryway with a _thud_ , the breath knocked out of Hermione but she was too focused on Bellatrix. Was this how it had been when she was the one struck by the spell?

"CISSA!" Hermione desperately bellowed, voice breaking as she tried to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood, too much. Bellatrix's pallor was unhealthily pale, not her usual healthy ivory. Narcissa and Andromeda were already at her side, one tending to Bellatrix and one trying to move Hermione away. She clung desperately to her soulmate, hot tears streaming down her face as her magic poured into the room and the body of her soulmate. The other Death Eaters had retreated from the room as soon as Hermione had appeared, the pressure too much. Hands pulled on her shoulders and Hermione felt her grip loosening, hands slick with blood. Andromeda knelt at Bellatrix's other side, trying to assess the damage. Hermione's grip gave way and she was being dragged across the room, fighting every step of the way.

"No!" she shouted repeatedly, trying to break the surprisingly strong grip of Narcissa so she could rush back to Bellatrix's side.

"Hermione, I need you over here so Andy can run the diagnostic. Pull your magic in and you can stay, otherwise, you have to leave. She'll be okay, I promise. Just let us do our job," Narcissa said, fighting against the desperate yanking of Hermione as she tried to break her grip. Narcissa pulled the girl closer, trying to give what comfort she could. Hermione's voice was raw, words leaving in sobs as she struggled to get back to Bellatrix. Narcissa was worried, she hadn't seen much but she knew it was serious. Hermione's soulmate bond would pull her to Bellatrix and her magic was still unstable, pouring into the room. It was oppressive and the air shimmered slightly at the amount of it.

"Hermione, pull your magic back or Bellatrix will bleed out on your floor in front of you," Narcissa said sharply, using her firm tone. It was the only way Hermione would listen, she was too distraught to listen to anything else. She hadn't wanted to resort to this but she would do what she had to. Hermione stopped pulling against Narcissa, trying to get a handle on her breathing. She wouldn't be the reason Bellatrix died, couldn't be. Narcissa loosened her grip on Hermione, gently embracing her. She made soothing noises in Hermione's ear, trying to help the young witch calm down enough to gather her magic.

"It's all my fault," she sobbed, turning into the blonde witch, magic dispersing, the pressure in the room easing significantly. Narcissa held Hermione in a firm hug, looking at her sisters. Andromeda met her eyes and nodded gently, eyes filled with tears at Hermione's distress. Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief, Bellatrix would be fine.

"No, Hermione. I don't know what happened but I know it wasn't your fault," Narcissa whispered, stroking Hermione's hair softly.

"I didn't see it coming, wasn't paying enough attention and she-" Hermione stopped mid-sentence, unable to finish as a sob left her. Narcissa shushed her quietly, rocking her slightly. The repetitive motion soothed her and she somewhat resumed her normal breathing, an occasional sob breaking through.

"She's going to be okay. We'll take care of it. We just need you to stay over here so we can work. Can you do that?" Narcissa whispered. She felt Hermione nod and removed her arms, pressing a kiss to Hermione's cheek as she joined Andromeda at Bellatrix's side. The bleeding had stopped but the wound wasn't closing properly.

"We need potions. I'll get them from the storeroom. You stay and try to close the wound, everything I tried didn't work," Andromeda whispered, Disapparating to retrieve the necessary potions. Narcissa drew her wand, positioning it over her sister as she assessed the damage. Murmuring quietly, she tried a variety of spells before she managed to close the long gash as Andromeda appeared back at her side. The sisters glanced at Hermione, watching as the young witch paced furiously across the room. The behavior was reminiscent of Bellatrix and the sisters shared a glance.

"Blood-Replenishing Potions and a Calming Draught for Hermione," Andromeda whispered, holding up the bottles.

"She won't take it. Even if she did it wouldn't do anything, the bond would negate its effects. Just leave her be, for now, as long as she isn't pushing magic out she'll be fine. She needs to release her energy somehow and I'd rather her pace than anything else," Narcissa whispered as Andromeda kneeled on the other side of Bellatrix, gently coaxing the potions down the unconscious woman's throat. The two witches were relieved when some of Bellatrix's color returned, assessing for any further damage. Lucius had told her of the Order's impromptu appearance and she knew Hermione and her sister would ensure the safety of the Death Eaters as they escaped. She had worried about the two witches and when she saw them appear in the house, dread had firmly settled in her stomach.

Andromeda worked to restore Bellatrix alongside Narcissa, the two working efficiently. She occasionally glanced at Hermione, worry furrowing her brows. Hermione chewed her lip as she aimlessly paced from wall to wall, fingers tapping restlessly. She could feel faint traces of Hermione's magic entering the room again but continued to work. There was no further damage, just the single gash running from her hip to the middle of her ribcage. Narcissa had managed to close it while she was gone. Neither witch knew if it would scar, both being pure healers but Hermione had poured magic into Bellatrix in an attempt to do something. They weren't sure of the effects of soulmate magic on the healing process.

Hermione anxiously paced the room as Andromeda and Narcissa worked on healing Bellatrix. She had chewed her lip so thoroughly it was bleeding but she didn't stop, didn't change her stride, just pacing, sending glances in Bellatrix's direction every now and then. She couldn't help but feel at fault for her soulmate's injury. If she had paid more attention, if she had reacted faster, if she had done anything but let Bellatrix take the spell. Hermione's tears had dried but if she were capable of any more they would still be streaming down her face. She felt her magic flaring out, trying to reach Bellatrix's and her hold on it slipped. She couldn't restrain it anymore, she was exhausted. Narcissa carefully approached Hermione, letting Andromeda finish healing Bellatrix. She pulled the girl to a stop with a hand around her wrist, embracing the girl.

"She's okay, Hermione. She just needs some rest. I don't know how long it will be until she wakes up but she will. We can't move her too far yet, so we're putting her in a room here. You should get some rest."

"Not until she wakes up."

Narcissa sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with the young witch. With an arm around Hermione's shoulders, she guided the young witch back to Bellatrix's side as Andromeda levitated the dark witch. The two sisters led the way to a room in Hermione's house, decorated darkly. The curtains were thick and black, blocking out all the light and the bedding matched. The furniture was a deep brown, nearly black but not quite. Andromeda moved Bellatrix onto the bed, pulling the covers over the witch. Hermione dragged the chair from the desk next to the bed, sitting in it and staring at Bellatrix unblinkingly.

"Call us if you need anything, Hermione. Lucius is briefing the Dark Lord as much as he can for you," Narcissa whispered. Hermione nodded, not taking her gaze off her soulmate. Andromeda and Narcissa shared a worried glance, exiting the room and silently closing the door.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N Happy weekend! So, I know I said there would be a double update this weekend but I'm debating whether it should be today or tomorrow. You see, my dear readers, this chapter does not have the answers you seek to the questions of the last chapter. Is it horrible of me to keep you waiting? Probably. I may just make you wait a few hours, we'll see.**

 **Happy Veteran's day! I don't know how many of you observe the holiday but it's today so if there is anybody that has served their country (any country) I'd like to extend a thank you for your service.**

 **Enjoy this wonderful chapter that has an absence of Hermione and Bellatrix.**

Ginny sat in the back of the library with Neville and Luna. It had become their meeting place to get away from their housemates and be among friends. They had seen Hermione at Hogsmeade earlier and heard what had happened through her brother. It was heavily exaggerated but they knew it was partly true.

"Do you think Hermione is really trying to kill Dumbledore?" Neville asked, leaning toward the two witches.

"No way. Hermione's way too smart to make a plan that doesn't work. It had to be a distraction," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Draco has been absent lately," Luna offhandedly commented, eyes wandering around the ceiling.

"It has to be part of the plan. Hermione is drawing attention from Draco so he can do his part without arousing suspicion."

"Do you think he's going to be the one to kill Dumbledore, then?" Neville asked, eyes widening.

"Probably not."

"Then what is the plan?"

"We don't know, Neville. But I do know there's a reason Hermione is drawing attention from Draco. We have to make sure he stays off Harry and Ron's radar however we can without being obvious about it."

Luna and Neville nodded in agreement. Hermione had plenty to worry about and they would help how they could. She hadn't said they couldn't, just that they couldn't reveal their side. Harry and Ron were easily distracted and, honestly, were too oblivious to realize something was happening. Harry had it out for Draco, sure, but he was so busy trying to convince himself Hermione could be 'saved.' Draco had been careful, too. Ginny and Neville hadn't even noticed his lack of presence at mealtimes. Luna knew because she was Luna and no one really questioned how she knew things. Dispersing, the trio returned to their common rooms, purpose set. They didn't need to be privy to the plan to know that whatever Draco was doing was of the utmost importance.

* * *

Draco had been taking a break from his repairs. Hermione's stunt had brought him plenty of time to work unnoticed but he couldn't be gone for exceedingly long periods of time. The entire school was abuzz, well, Ron Weasley was abuzz, telling how he and Harry saw Hermione leaving Hogsmeade right after Katie had collapsed. That's not exactly what was being said but Draco knew what had really happened. He hadn't been there but he helped Hermione develop the plan. He hadn't been surprised it had worked, either. For the past several days he had worked unhindered, making significant progress but he still had a long way to go. Hermione hadn't answered any of his messages, but his mother had written him and told him the basics of what happened. Draco understood, knowing his aunt was the most important person in Hermione's life and had continued to do his part. Hermione had been nearly finished the last time she had written, anyway.

Draco worried for Hermione and his aunt. They needed each other and if they lost one, they would lose both. The war would be lost if either witch died before it ended. Draco cared for more than that reason, though. Hermione and Bellatrix were part of his family. Losing them would be devastating because a key part of him would be gone. He silently vowed to do whatever it took to keep the two witches safe. Sure, they were probably the most powerful witches in existence but they couldn't protect themselves from everything. It was his duty to help keep them safe and he would, no matter what.

* * *

Dumbledore paced his office, hands clasped behind his back. He had taken Harry with him on his last Horcrux hunt but he hadn't been able to locate more. He knew what they were most likely to be but all the feelers he had put out turned up with nothing. The Horcruxes were just gone. He didn't know how many there were, wouldn't until Harry got the memory from Slughorn but he had the feeling there were more. For the first time since the war began, Dumbledore worried over his ability to win. The last year had not gone according to plan at all and he had lost significant numbers. The Order had been small before, but even losing Hermione had been greater than he wanted to admit. Then the twins and Nymphadora had left. He had not heard any news about the twins other than their joke shop had grown in popularity with the Slytherins. It did not bode well for him if the twins were supporting Voldemort. Nymphadora had regained her Auror position despite Mad-Eye's attempts to bar her. Andromeda had left as well, her cottage burned to the ground. He didn't know for sure but he was certain she had reunited with her sisters.

Dumbledore heaved a weary sigh. He was getting too old for this and only hoped he could win the war soon so life could return to normal. Not that he remembered what normal was, but it was better than this, surely. He watched the portraits on the wall, halting his pacing as he did so. One day, he would be just like them, a memory of a man confined to a picture frame or two, called upon for advice whenever it was needed. He couldn't help but feel that the day would soon be upon them but he shook it off. He did not dwell on 'someday,' he planned for the future, using whatever means necessary. It was, after all, for the greater good. Or so he said.

* * *

Tonks relished in Mad-Eye's displeasure at her return. She had even been promoted and was now his superior. Pledging herself to the Dark Lord was not without benefits but no one had to know that, She could tell Mad-Eye was suspicious but the wizard was unable to pry too deep and she used every chance she could to remind him of her position. She wasn't normally a vain person but she enjoyed taunting her former partner. She had never really liked him, even if he was a halfway decent mentor. He had still refused to share certain information with her and was annoying overall. Now, she had the power to leave him with mundane assignments, usually reserved for rookies or Aurors close to retirement. She supposed it wasn't entirely inaccurate, Mad-Eye probably wouldn't live through the war. Especially when he had been the one to send the spell that hit Bellatrix. Hermione would probably kill him when she found out. Tonks hadn't been there that night but her mom had told her what had happened and how distraught she was. She knew the two had a strong bond but she had no idea Hermione would react that way to Bellatrix's injury. It was slightly frightening. Hermione could be incredibly dangerous, especially if Bellatrix wasn't there to balance her. It was amazing just how powerful the two witches were, even alone. Tonks had never seen them duel together but she imagined it would be one-sided no matter who the two fought.

* * *

Severus sat across from Minerva in her office. He hadn't been able to speak to her when school started but finally had the chance to fill her in. She had missed most of the events of last year when she was called away for a family emergency. He knew Minerva cared for Hermione, had taken to mentoring the young witch, and he wanted Minerva to know the truth. He had no idea if Dumbledore had told her what happened, but he knew it wouldn't have been the truth. Minerva observed Severus as he sat across from her, waiting for him to speak. She knew Hermione would be the topic of conversation and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Minerva, it's important you listen to what I have to say. It's about Hermione and I know parts of it might sound crazy but it's the truth, I promise," Severus said, eyes pleading with Minerva.

"Are the newspapers telling the truth? Is Hermione the heir of Morgana and is she a Death Eater?" Minerva's Scottish lilt betrayed her nervousness. She wanted the newspapers to be wrong, still wanted Hermione to be the innocent bookworm she had come to think of as a daughter.

"They are newspapers, they never tell the full truth. But, yes, she is both of those things."

Minerva slumped in her seat, despair washing over her. "How did this happen?"

Severus launched into the explanation, telling all he knew about the events that occurred while Minerva was away. He hesitated to tell her of Dumbledore's deception but decided to after a moment of consideration. If he was telling her the truth, he may as well tell the full truth. As he explained more, Minerva sat up in her chair, eyes alight. They were filled with happiness and betrayal and underlying anger. Hermione had always made sound decisions and she should have known better than to think otherwise. She couldn't believe Dumbledore had lied to them all for years, had hidden Hermione's lineage. It was disgraceful to what he claimed to stand for.

"Thank you, Severus. I had no idea how deep the lies went. And I had no idea so much had happened while I was gone."

"I know you care for Hermione, Minerva. I didn't want you to think her evil like everyone else. You should write to her, I think she'll appreciate it." Severus stood, moving to the door.

"I think I will. Good night."

"Good night." Severus opened the door, striding into the hall toward his chambers near the dungeons. His robes billowed behind him as he disappeared out of Minerva's sight. She grabbed a quill when he had gone, flicking her wand to close the door.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N Am I horrible for making you wait until today? I was going to post it last night before I went to bed but I was tweaking some things and promptly fell asleep. But it has the answers I'm sure you've been waiting for since chapter 49. Especially Darkshadow-lord. I can tell it's been killing you and I didn't want to answer because I didn't want to spoil it. I will answer your other questions though. Yes, Minerva was tending to family matters, an ill family member, and subsequent funeral. As far as her new stance on the war, for now, she has only written a letter to Hermione but she hasn't sent it yet so her intentions are still unclear. I don't want to give too much away but I will say she disapproves of both sides and the war in general.**

 **Okay, I have a lot to write today so enjoy this chapter (and the next, it won't have an A/N)!**

The Dark Lord was furious. The Order should not have known about the attack on the bridge, shouldn't have gotten there so early, shouldn't have injured one of his Lieutenants. After Lucius told him what had happened, he knew there was a traitor in his ranks. He knew it was not Bellatrix or Hermione, Narcissa had told him of the girl's reaction and how she still hadn't moved from her spot at Bellatrix's side, but he also had no reason to suspect the two, anyway. He had given them space, aware that the bond between them would not allow Hermione to leave Bellatrix's side in her condition. He understood and had been working on finding out who the betrayer was. He knew it was Yaxley after a harrowing interrogation of all his Death Eaters. He was relentless, flinging the Cruciatus at them if he thought it was appropriate. He knew they understood, they had been just as furious to discover there was a traitor. It would not go unpunished, he would make sure of that. He had no doubt Hermione would, too, the drive to protect Bellatrix was too strong, especially now. He didn't know what exactly had occurred but he would be finding out soon. Knocking on the door of his Lieutenants' room, he entered, not waiting for a response. He knew Hermione hadn't heard him knock, he had merely done it out of courtesy.

"My Lord, my sincerest apologies for not reporting to you upon my return," Hermione stammered, clumsily rising and bowing.

"Nonsense, Hermione. I was made aware of the situation through Lucius and Narcissa. I know you cannot leave Bellatrix's side while she is incapacitated. Don't worry, you won't be punished," he said, gesturing her to return to her seat. Her eyes returned to Bellatrix, hand reaching to take her soulmate's. Her eyes were ringed with dark circles and she appeared heavy with weariness. The Dark Lord knew she hadn't slept at all, likely wouldn't until Bellatrix woke up. The past few days had been difficult for them all.

"The Order showed up before we finished destroying the bridge. I don't know how they knew to be there. Bellatrix and I stalled them while the rest of the Death Eaters escaped and we were just about to leave when she-she," Hermione took a deep breath, willing herself to continue, "She took a spell meant for me. I didn't see it coming but she did and moved into the way so it wouldn't hit me. After that, everything is kind of blurry. You can look if you wish, my Lord," Hermione whispered, eyes still resting on Bellatrix's face.

"That will not be necessary, Hermione. I believe I may be able to fill in the gaps. Due to the peculiar nature of your bond with Bellatrix, your magic reacted when she was struck. It lashed out and the haze of it is concealing the rest of the memory. You did destroy the bridge, I suspect it was the magical discharge. It also would have stunned the Order members present, which is why they didn't continue to attack. Even among soulmates, your bond with Bellatrix is incredibly strong. I don't think there has ever been a bond more powerful than yours. She is you, and you are her. You are perfect matches to each other, even more so than normal soulmates. Your very essences are the same, originating from the same source, spread over a gap of a few decades. You are the same person but also not." The Dark Lord remained standing in the center of the room, watching Hermione's reaction. It was minimal, she was still preoccupied with Bellatrix but he did not mind.

"Identical opposites."

"Yes." The Dark Lord blinked in mild surprise. It was uncommon knowledge, he only knew it because he delved into ancient texts when learning to create Horcruxes.

"Kyndet told me. Would you like a chair, my Lord? You are not intruding." Hermione summoned a chair with a flick of her hand, not waiting for a response. The Dark Lord moved his chair next to Hermione's, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"The Order knew because there was a traitor. I have apprehended him and he is being held in the dungeons of the house. He will be punished severely and if you wish for retribution, you can have it. I will wait until Bellatrix has awoken to sentence him."

"You have already decided, haven't you, my Lord?"

"Indeed, but the formal decision has not been announced."

"Who was it?"

"Yaxley. The Death Eaters were not kind to him when they found out."

"Good. He deserves what's coming to him," Hermione said darkly. The Dark Lord felt the gentle push of Hermione's magic into the room, deadly and dangerous.

"If you wish to be the one, I will not deny you the right. His actions have affected you and Bella directly."

"Thank you, my Lord. The cabinet at the Manor is nearly repaired. One more time should see it complete. Draco has been working on his, as well. His progress is slower but once mine is repaired it will not be much longer before his is. Once Bella is awake I can resume working on it."

"I am proud of your progress, Hermione. While Draco is working on his cabinet I have a project for you. The nature of the prophecy indicates that Potter and I must be equals, but with my possession of Horcruxes, that is not possible. I would prefer to have the remaining ones rebound to me but if this is not possible then I will destroy them. I have been doing research but have not found anything promising. I would like your assistance."

"What about the part of you that's in Potter?"

"The magic that allowed him to live was incredibly peculiar. Not only was a part of me placed in him, but a part of him was placed in me. It is unnecessary for it to be recovered before the final battle. Not even Dumbledore knows, otherwise he would push Potter to exploit it."

"Dumbledore doesn't even know Harry is a Horcrux. He thinks the connection is because of his scar."

"The old codger doesn't know?" The Dark Lord was surprised. Dumbledore was supposed to be one of the most intelligent and powerful wizards but he seemed to be declining in his old age. Even by their standards, the wizard was old.

"Nope," Hermione popped the 'p' before continuing, "He's too busy trying to keep the two idiots alive. Before, he was hiding things from me so I would do it for him. Then I turned evil and now he has to do it and deal with a shrinking Order," Hermione said lightheartedly. The Dark Lord laughed, a chilling sound, had it not been genuine.

"Indeed, it seems you really threw a monkey wrench through his window." Hermione snorted at his words, the two descending into fits of laughter.

"It's what I do best," she said between fits of laughter. The Dark Lord chuckled, glad the young witch was in a better mood. He could see the stress and worry plaguing Hermione and was relieved to see it leave her, even if it was only for a few moments. They descended into silence, both looking at Bellatrix, the Dark Lord's hand still resting on Hermione's shoulder in an odd, comforting gesture. Hermione gripped Bellatrix's hand, the presence of the Dark Lord easing the weight on her shoulders.

Bellatrix's eyes fluttered open slowly, and Hermione leaned forward, the Dark Lord removing his hand from her shoulder. She clutched Bellatrix's hand between her own, holding it tightly to her chest. Bellatrix's eyes rested on Hermione, a smile appearing on her face.

"Bella," Hermione whispered, eyes full of tears and putting her head next to Bellatrix's, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, love. I'd do it all over again," she whispered, patting Hermione's head.

"Don't you dare." Hermione squeezed Bellatrix's hand, smiling when she squeezed back. Bellatrix's eyes fell on the Dark Lord, widening as she struggled to sit up. He was smiling gently, motioning for her to remain laying down.

"It's okay, Bella. I am here in an informal capacity. Please, do not strain yourself."

"My Lord, I apologize," she said, letting herself fall back on the bed.

"Nonsense, Bella. As I said, I am here in an informal capacity. Yaxley betrayed us, revealing the plan to the Order. He is being held in the dungeons, awaiting punishment. When you are better we can talk. Ladies," he said, standing and giving them both a gentlemanly bow before leaving the room.

"Come here, love," Bellatrix said, scooting to make room for her soulmate. Hermione gratefully crawled into bed, banishing their clothes as she tucked into Bellatrix's uninjured side. Arms wrapped around her waist and Hermione greedily accepted the warmth of her witch. Bellatrix pulled Hermione to her, resting her chin on Hermione's hair, inhaling the walnut and rain. She felt her soulmate relax, quickly falling asleep. Bellatrix placed a kiss on Hermione's head, settling on the bed after pulling the covers over them. She could tell Hermione hadn't slept for a few days and she was still tired.


	52. Chapter 52

The Death Eater's gathered around the table, Hermione's hand in Bellatrix's lap, the dark witch playing with the young witch's fingers. She had recovered fast with Hermione at her side and with the help of her sisters. There was still a lingering weakness and Hermione had opted to stay close to Bellatrix, even if Narcissa and Andromeda were with her. She worried about the dark witch overexerting herself and wanted to keep an eye on her. They had stayed on the island, sitting in the sand, toes in the water or exploring Hermione's house to pass the time.

"Welcome back, all of you. I am happy to announce that Bellatrix has recovered enough to join us once again. Your mission was a success, despite the unforeseen circumstances. I regret not knowing there was a traitor in my ranks but he has been apprehended and sentenced to death," the Dark Lord announced, looking at Hermione briefly.

"My Lord, I invoke my right to exact retribution," Hermione announced, feeling Bellatrix squeeze her hand, eyes shining with glee.

"Very well. How do you exact the toll?"

"His actions resulted in the severe injury of my soulmate, for that I sentence him to the same spell that hit Bellatrix."

"Accepted. Are there any objections?"

The Death Eaters stayed silent, quietly pleased Hermione demanded recompense. Yaxley had betrayed them all and death was too easy. They wanted him to suffer before he died. His actions had resulted in Bellatrix's injury and they would feel sorry for Yaxley, if he deserved to be pitied. Hermione had been terrifying in her distress and they knew Yaxley would feel her wrath. He hadn't cast the spell but he was the reason it was cast. The Dark Lord was satisfied with Hermione's decision as well. She was one of his Lieutenants, and as such, she needed to be firm in her punishments. The pathetic man was a coward and would get what was coming to him. Bellatrix stroked Hermione's hand with her thumb, excited by Hermione's ferocity. She loved seeing the darker parts of Hermione, it reminded her she wasn't the only one. The Dark Lord stood, robes billowing as he strode out of the room. The Death Eaters stayed seated, awaiting his return. Light chatter filled the room as they talked amongst themselves.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Bellatrix whispered, looking into hazel eyes. They were clear with a hint of storminess lingering in the depths.

"Yes. Bella, I thought you were going to die. There was blood everywhere. Cissa had to drag me away from you so her and Andy could heal you."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't see you hurt, not after last time. I didn't even think about how it would affect you."

"All that matters is that you're okay, Bella." Hermione squeezed Bellatrix's hand, leaning toward the dark witch.

The Dark Lord strode into the room, dragging Yaxley behind him by his collar. The ex-Death Eater was begging, struggling against the vice-like grip. His feet scrabbled on the floor for purchase so he could try to run, but the floor was smooth and flat. The Death Eaters watched with cold eyes as their former teammate's pleas fell on deaf ears. The Dark Lord came to a halt, throwing Yaxley to the ground and stunning him as the Death Eaters stood, gathering in a semi-circle around Yaxley.

"Corban Yaxley, you are guilty of betrayal of me and my followers, as well as causing my Lieutenants suffering and distress. For that, Hermione le Fay has demanded retribution, after which, you will be executed by me. Do you understand the charges and sentences?" The Dark Lord spoke, voice echoing in the silent room.

"Please, my Lord, I beg you, please, have mercy," Yaxley begged.

"Do you understand?!" he said, voice rising dangerously. Hermione almost flinched at the sharpness of the Dark Lord's voice, having only heard him speak normally. Yaxley flinched and nodded, eyes shining with unshed tears. Fear was written plainly on his face and his body shook with terror. Hermione stepped forward when the Dark Lord gestured her to. She felt the eyes of the Death Eaters on her as she stared coldly at the cowering man. Bellatrix's presence was reassuring at her back as she twisted her wand through her fingers. She looked at the Dark Lord, turning back to Yaxley when he nodded. Straightening her back, she took a deep breath to steady herself. Raising her wand, she pointed it at the wizard, calling forth the emotion she had felt when Bellatrix had been struck.

" _Diffindo!" S_ he cast the spell with a flick of her wand, watching as the man's side split open. Blood spilled out onto the floor, pooling around the limp man. The force of the spell had sent the wizard sliding across the floor a good distance and into unconsciousness. She stepped back into Bellatrix's arms, the dark witch resting her chin on her shoulder as the Dark Lord waved his wand, reviving the wizard. He screamed in agony, voice breaking and on the verge of unconsciousness once again. Hermione dug her fingers into Bellatrix's arms, waiting for the Killing Curse to be cast. She was afraid Yaxley would bleed out before the curse came and didn't want to be the reason he died, just wanted him to hurt the way Bellatrix did. Bellatrix squeezed her waist reassuringly.

" _Avada Kedavra,"_ the Dark Lord hissed, a green jet shooting out of his wand. He had seen Hermione's anxiety over his waiting to cast the curse. She was not ready to be the reason someone died yet, still acclimating to the darker parts of herself. Tonight was a huge step for her but pushing her too far would result in her withdrawal. Hermione relaxed slightly, staring at the limp form of Yaxley. She was not unnerved at having witnessed his death, couldn't find it in herself to care enough. The Dark Lord dismissed his followers with a wave of his hand, leaving the room, dragging Yaxley's corpse so he could dispose of it.

"Can we go home, Bella?" Hermione asked, turning in her soulmate's arms.

"Of course, love. As much as I love it here there are too many people for my liking," Bellatrix said, kissing Hermione's cheek. Hermione Apparated them back to the Manor, appearing in the drawing room in front of the Vanishing Cabinet. Bellatrix smiled at the progress Hermione had made. She hadn't been present while Hermione was fixing it, not wanting to distract the young witch from her work.

"I want to finish fixing the damage today, do you want to stay?"

"Sure, I might take a nap while you work. I'm feeling a tad drained."

Hermione kissed Bellatrix tenderly, coaxing her into a chair. Bellatrix pulled Hermione into her lap, deepening the kiss. Her hands skimmed Hermione's sides before she pulled back, leaning her head against the back of the chair. Her eyes were closed and she stifled a yawn. Hermione slid onto the floor in front of Bellatrix, leaving the dark witch to rest. Closing her eyes, she focused on the cabinet, intent on fixing the large crack running up the side. It was the last of the damage on her end and then she just had to wait for Draco before she could strengthen the magical connection.

Hermione let the magic flow, feeling Bellatrix's behind her and using it as a tether. The magic of the two cabinets had strengthened as the physical damage was repaired and they were able to do more in one sitting. Slowly, the final crack in the vanishing cabinet sealed itself with a gentle cracking sound, magic flaring a bit as the physical damage was fully repaired. Letting the cabinet's magic go, she stroked Bellatrix's magic with her own, feeling the dark witch's magic wrap around hers. Hermione grabbed her notebook, writing a message to Draco letting him know she was finished repairing her cabinet. He was about halfway done with his cabinet the last time he had written her and she was confident he would be finished by Christmas break. She hoped he would, anyway. She wanted to get the master plan set into motion so they could get the war over with. She just wanted to enjoy her life with Bellatrix without the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Smiling, Hermione rose, taking Bellatrix into her arms and carrying the sleeping witch to bed. Sleeping on the chair couldn't be comfortable and Hermione wanted Bellatrix to have a restful sleep. Using her magic to open the door, she strode to their bed, nudging the door closed behind her with her foot. Laying Bellatrix on the bed, Hermione unlaced her signature corset, easing it off and discarding it on the floor. She gently pulled Bellatrix's skirt down, pulling the covers around her before undressing herself and sliding into the opposite side. Wrapping her arms around Bellatrix, she moved as close as she could, pulling the dark witch slightly on top of her. Bellatrix nuzzled her neck, hair tickling Hermione who chuckled quietly. She squeezed Bellatrix's sides lightly, running her hands over the expanse of her back lovingly. Closing her eyes, Hermione's breathing evened out, Bellatrix's heartbeat lulling her to sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N Happy Monday, everyone! Or if it isn't happy I hope this makes it a little bit better. I have news! I will not be traveling for Thanksgiving (my friend is sick and I'm not having it) so you don't have to worry about missed updates. Hooray!**

 **Darkshadow-Lord: Minerva will, in effect, be a 'neutral' party in the war. She isn't on either side and she doesn't seem to support one over the over. She's kind of a confidant of both Dumbledore and Hermione, but she doesn't betray either of them. Dumbledore doesn't know Minerva is aware of the whole Hermione situation so he still tells her stuff and she, being the caring mentor she is, will still be a mentor of sorts for Hermione and she'll try to keep her safe because she cares about her. That's the best explanation I can really give for right now.**

Kyndet perched on Hermione's shoulders as she browsed her castle library. She was looking for anything she could find on Horcruxes because she was sure Morgana would have something. She hadn't found anything yet but there were plenty of books to look through. Andromeda sat on the couch, watching Kyndet's tail swing back and forth lazily. The first time she saw the dragon he had startled her but he was calm and sweet, the perfect familiar for Hermione and her sister. His happy chirps and playful nudges made both witches smile and he settled them when they were apart.

 _What do you know of Horcruxes, Kyndet?_ Hermione asked, skimming the titles in front of her. They were all relating to potions and she sighed, scratching under her familiar's chin.

 _No more than you. It is a magic dragons have no use for. We do not delve into magic created by humans._

"Aurion," Hermione called, growing frustrated with her lack of results.

"How can I help you, Hermione?" he asked, appearing with a _pop._ Andromeda's eyes widened, mouth falling open as she stared at the elf in the library. Not a house elf, an _elf_ elf.

"A real elf? How? What?" she stumbled, unable to form a complete sentence.

"Andy this is Aurion, Aurion this is Andromeda, one of Bella's sisters," Hermione said, introducing the two.

"Hello, Andromeda. Yes, I am a real elf. We can discuss the details later if you wish," he said, turning and giving a slight bow. Andromeda nodded, mouth still open.

"Do you know if there are any books relating to Horcruxes in here?" she asked when he turned back to her.

"Hmm. I believe so. Just a moment." Aurion turned to the shelves, tapping his index finger against his chin as he examined them carefully. He pulled a few books from the shelves, studying them carefully before putting them back or setting them on the table. Andromeda watched the thin humanoid as he moved around the room, still in awe of seeing a real elf. The opportunity to learn from him was one she couldn't refuse if he consented.

"Sorry, Andy. I forgot to tell you," Hermione said, watching the older witch observe Aurion.

"It's okay. I just wasn't aware there were any real elves left."

"I am the last of my kind. I masqueraded as a house elf for many centuries but it is good to be in my true form once again. I swore a life vow to serve the le Fay house and have maintained all of the properties while waiting for the heir," he explained, turning to Andromeda and placing the book in his hand on the table.

"Thank you, Aurion. I'll be heading back to the Manor but if there are any more just send them over," Hermione said, picking up the three books on the table and Apparating home.

Setting the books down on her desk, she glanced at the bed, seeing Bellatrix napping under the covers. Moving quietly with a smile on her face, she stood at the foot of her bed, nudging her shoes off. Climbing onto the bed, she slowly crawled up the length of Bellatrix's body. Hovering over the dark with, she leaned down and placed kisses from her temple to her chin, following the planes of Bellatrix's face.

"Bella," she whispered in a sing-song voice, "I know you're awake, I can see your smile." Bellatrix's smile grew, unable to keep up her ruse. Turning onto her back, she grabbed Hermione's waist, pulling the young witch down.

"Never could fool you, love," she said, smiling at Hermione's laugh. The sound was light and happy and Bellatrix couldn't get enough of the young witch.

"Nope," Hermione whispered, popping the 'p' and pulling Bellatrix's earlobe with her teeth. She settled comfortably on the dark witch's hips, trailing gentle bites down an ivory neck. Bellatrix hummed, tilting her head and sliding her hands up Hermione's back, burying her hands in her brown hair. Hermione's hands skimmed her sides, tracing the faint scar from the attack. She ran her thumbs over Bellatrix's nipples, feeling them harden at the touch.

"Hermione," Bellatrix gasped, "What are you doing, love?"

"Well, I was thinking now that you're fully recovered we could celebrate," Hermione said playfully, latching onto a pert nipple, looking up at Bellatrix through her eyelashes.

"Fuck," Bellatrix whispered, grip tightening on Hermione's hair. Hermione's eyes were dark and Bellatrix could feel the growing wetness between her legs. Her back arched as Hermione gently bit down, soothing it with her tongue. Smirking, Hermione kissed her way to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. She slid a hand along the inside of Bellatrix's thigh moaning at the wetness she found. Bellatrix's hips bucked as Hermione ran her fingers through her folds, gasping at the sensation. Hermione moved so she was between Bellatrix's legs, teasing her clit with her thumb, leaving open-mouthed kisses from her navel to her hip. Bellatrix exhaled shakily as Hermione's warm breath spread across her thighs, eyes falling closed.

"Bella, look at me," Hermione whispered, punctuating her sentence with a teasing kiss. Bellatrix opened her eyes, moaning as Hermione latched onto her clit, gripping her hip with her free hand. She slowly slid two fingers into the dark witch, curling herthem slightly as she flicked her tongue against her clit. Hermione smirked against Bellatrix as she watched the dark witch struggle to keep her eyes open.

"Fuck, Hermione, more" Bellatrix breathed, fingers gripping Hermione's hair tightly, tugging insistently. Hermione obliged, sliding a third finger into Bellatrix without breaking her pace. Bellatrix panted, feeling her impending orgasm and struggling to keep her eyes open to look at the young witch settled between her legs. Her hips bucked wildly as Hermione sped her thrusts, curling her fingers each time. She knew the dark witch was close and softly bit down on Bellatrix's clit as she thrust her fingers deep into her. Bellatrix's walls fluttered as her climax hit, the dark witch arching her back and muttering as she rode out the pleasure. Hermione released Bellatrix's clit, continuing her thrusts as she kissed her way up the body beneath her.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," she breathed, kissing the length of her newest scar. Bellatrix's breath hitched, not having a chance to recover from her first climax. Hermione didn't stop, relentless fingers hitting their target with each thrust, quickly bringing Bellatrix to her second climax. Hermione swallowed her moans in a kiss, stroking Bellatrix's tongue with her own. She broke the kiss, removing her fingers and bringing them to her mouth, licking them clean. Bellatrix's breaths came fast, chest rising and falling quickly as she struggled to regain her senses. She felt soft kisses along her jaw as hands rested on her hips, absently caressing ivory skin.

"You sure know how to throw a party, love," she panted, opening her eyes and draping her arms around a lithe waist.

"Only for you. You should go back to sleep."

"Not when you're still fully dressed and conscious, little witch," Bellatrix said playfully, banishing Hermione's clothes as she reversed their positions. She latched onto a pink nipple, running her tongue over the sensitive flesh.

"Bella, I have work to do," Hermione managed, squirming slightly.

"So do I," Bellatrix husked, trailing kisses across Hermione's chest. Her fingers caressed the inside of Hermione's thigh, working their way to her center. Bellatrix could feel the heat radiating from her. Hermione ran her hands over Bellatrix's back, gripping her shoulders. Bellatrix quickly thrust two fingers into Hermione, basking in the raw moan as she bit down on the exposed throat. Her pace was fast and Hermione reached her climax quickly but Bellatrix didn't stop, taking Hermione as high as she had been before guiding her back down. Bellatrix flicked her tongue over sweat covered skin, removing her fingers from Hermione's center. The young witch pulled Bellatrix flat against her, nuzzling into the dark witch's neck, arms draped over her shoulders. Bellatrix chuckled, rolling them on their sides as her arms snaked around Hermione's waist.

"I love you, Bellatrix," Hermione whispered, kissing her Azkaban tattoo.

"I love you, too, Hermione."

"I still have to do work," she muttered, not moving from her spot.

"Let's get to it, then. We can work in bed, it's just reading," Bellatrix said, waving her hand to levitate the books over to them. Hermione sighed, sitting up as she chose a book at random. Bellatrix sat beside her, their hips touching. The blanket pooled around their waists and they couldn't help but glance over at the other every few moments.

 _The Nature of the Soul_

 _I have spent many long years searching for what humans have dubbed a soul. There have been many sleepless nights where I ponder what it is and where it is. Do other creatures possess it, or is it unique to humans? Arthur believed only humans have one but I have spent time with dragons and other various creatures and I believe it is in all living beings. There is a faint glow around everything alive. Meithis says what I'm seeing is the soul._ _I have done as much research possible and I think that the soul is magic. Or, more accurately, magic is a physical manifestation of the soul. Beings and creatures that are 'magical' are using their soul to manipulate the environment. It is always dispersed and returned to the body of the caster once the spell is complete. Some spells require continual energy from the soul making it temporarily incomplete. The soul will always strive to be whole, any process I have tried to permanently separate the soul has failed. Sometimes it is a lengthy process to rebind the soul to the host but it can be done. It may take several days but it is a simple process._

"Hermione, I think I found something," Bellatrix whispered, holding the book in front of Hermione. She read the passage, eyebrows raising slightly.

"Is this Morgana's journal?" she asked, abandoning the book in her hand.

"It sounds like it. If I remember correctly Meithis is the dragon that gave my family magic."

"But if magic is the soul then how would it be given?"

"Perhaps the dragon gave away a part of its soul? Or, maybe he pulled my ancestor's soul out until he could use magic?"

"I suppose," Hermione frowned, "Do you think when the other Horcruxes were destroyed the Dark Lord's soul fragments returned?"

"It's entirely possible. He has seemed different from before. The partial return of his soul could explain the change in our goals and tactics."

"Let's see what else we can find. I'm sure there's more in here."

Bellatrix nodded in agreement and the two continued their search, making note of anything of importance. Having found something had given them the energy they needed to actually work rather than procrastinating with light caresses and lingering glances. They poured over the tomes for hours, thoroughly examining them for any mention of Horcruxes or the soul. They found more information than they expected on the subjects and were excited to share the good news with the Dark Lord when they saw him again.


	54. Chapter 54

"Hello, Draco. How are you?" Luna asked the young wizard. Draco was momentarily startled by the witch's presence before composing himself.

"I'm alright, Luna. How are you? What are you doing here?" he asked, brows furrowing. He was sure he had been alone but perhaps he overlooked her by mistake.

"This is where I'm supposed to be. How's Hermione? I haven't had the opportunity to talk to her since the end of the school year."

"She's doing well. I'm not sure how much I can tell you." Draco felt a bit awkward. He knew Luna was one of Hermione's allies but he hadn't interacted with the strange witch often.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Erm, no. I have plans already."

Luna nodded, turning and leaving Draco to stare at her, confusion on his face. She truly hadn't expected to run into him but it had been a pleasant conversation, even if he had felt a bit awkward. Luna smiled to herself, wandering around the castle to see what else she might find. One never knew what lay hidden in the castle. One time she had found a colony of pygmy Nagas behind a suit of armor in an alcove.

Draco shook off his confusion at Luna's behavior. A small smile graced his face as he wondered about the witch. She had always been different but he had always found her interesting whenever someone told him about their interaction with her. She was a refreshing presence, much like Hermione was and he could see why they had become friends. As he entered the Room of Requirement, the smile remained on his face. It was nearing Christmas break and he hoped to have the cabinet done before then. Hermione was waiting for him so she could strengthen the connection. Excitement bubbled through him as he realized how quickly the plan was coming together. Eating one of Fred and George's restorative candies, Draco felt the rapid change in his body before he sat in front of the cabinet, energized enough to work on the cabinet. He wasn't sure how much longer Hermione's ruse would keep Potter and Weasley distracted but he planned to take advantage of the time he had. With Hermione's cabinet repaired, the cabinet's magic was strong enough to do longer repair sessions. He had seized the opportunity to make significant progress and had been keeping Hermione updated. She always wrote words of encouragement between each session and it helped him stay positive. He was a bit jealous Hermione didn't have to return to school but it wasn't a big deal. Things would be different soon.

* * *

Hermione walked through the garden with Narcissa while Bellatrix and Andromeda spent some time together. The three sisters had grown close once again and Hermione was happy to have played a part in that. They had all been so much happier and complete. Narcissa looped her arm through Hermione's, enjoying the cool air. A gentle breeze wove through the garden, bringing with it a crisp freshness. The cooler weather was welcomed by the entire family and they took advantage of it as often as they could.

"I never did thank you for bringing my sister back to us, Hermione," Narcissa said, eyes roving the cloudless sky.

"You don't have to thank me, Cissa. You're family, I'd do anything for you. Any of you."

"Yes, so I'm discovering. I always thought the prophecy would only affect Bella this way."

"What do you mean?"

"The bridge, Hermione. The bridge is the bond between me and my sisters. You have reunited us, you have crossed the bridge."

"Oh. Divination never did make much sense to me."

"It is a very...incorporeal subject."

Hermione let out a quiet snort, earning a laugh from Narcissa. She did not chide Hermione for the unladylike action since it was just the two of them. Hermione beamed at Narcissa sheepishly, knowing the older witch would disapprove if they had other company. Narcissa smiled in return, continuing their stroll. Hermione chewed her lip, debating the question on her mind.

"Cissa, do you think-I mean," Hermione took a deep breath, composing herself before continuing, "Do you think Bella would marry me? I mean I know there isn't any reason for us to do so because of our bond but I'd still like to. I know I haven't known her for very long but, obviously, our circumstances aren't exactly normal. It's just after she was hurt I couldn't-I didn't-I can't lose her without the chance to call her my wife. I love her and I know she's the only one for me and I know she feels the same but her first marriage wasn't great and I don't know if she wants to be married again."

Narcissa smiled in slight amusement at Hermione's nervous rambling, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder and saying, "Hermione, I know Bella would be more than willing to marry you. Her previous marriage was nothing like what you and she have. You don't have to be afraid she won't want to. You should know she'd never say no to you."

"I just don't want to ask her to do something she doesn't want to."

"I understand. With your bond, your needs and wants are hers. She'll say yes, Hermione, there's no doubt in my mind and there won't be any in hers."

"Thank you, Cissa," Hermione breathed, relaxing into the blonde witch.

"Do you have a ring picked out?"

"Well, I was wondering if my ring would be appropriate. She gave it to me when I had just found out my heritage. I thought it might be fitting if I proposed with it."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. If you need any help just let me know. I suppose I should start planning a wedding."

"Not yet, Cissa. I'm not even ready to ask her, yet."

"Fine, I'll wait."

"Thank you, Cissa." Hermione kissed Narcissa on the cheek, feeling lighter knowing Bellatrix would say yes. She had been thinking about it for the past few days but had been too nervous.

* * *

Bellatrix and Andromeda sat in the library, tea in front of them and books in their laps. They weren't talking but it was a comfortable silence. Neither witch was actually reading but they just wanted to enjoy the other's company. Bellatrix set her book aside, watching her sister pretend to read. Andromeda looked up at her, brow arched as she discarded her book.

"What is it, Bella? I can practically hear the noise in your head."

"Do you think Hermione would marry me? I know she's still young and I don't want to scare her with such a big step forward, especially since we haven't known each other much more than a year." Bellatrix tapped her fingertips against the arm of her chair, leg bouncing up and down.

"She'd say yes, Bella. She loves you, she doesn't care about age. You should ask her, if you want to marry her," Andromeda reassured.

"I just don't want to keep her from experiencing things."

"You're the only thing she wants to experience, I promise."

"That's good because I found a ring."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

Bellatrix pulled a ring out of a hidden pocket on her corset. It was a metal rendering of willow branches intertwined with each other. There was a slight amethyst tint to it but for the most part, it was plain silver. It gleamed in the light, giving the silver a liquid appearance.

"It's beautiful, Bella. It's perfect, actually. She'll love it." Andromeda wanted to touch the ring but refrained, staring at it with discerning eyes.

"You think so?" Bellatrix chewed her lip nervously.

"Yes. You just have to ask her." Andromeda placed a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder, hugging her when she nodded. Bellatrix tried to calm the nerves she felt. There was no reason for her to think Hermione would reject her but she couldn't help it. Losing Hermione would mean losing an integral part of herself and she didn't want that.

* * *

Minerva looked at the letter she had written for Hermione. She hadn't sent it yet, unsure of whether or not Hermione would want to hear from her. Surely she would if Severus had gone through the trouble of telling her what had happened while she was gone. Minerva cast all doubt from her mind, striding to the Owlery to send the letter. If Hermione didn't respond, that was up to her, but she had to take the first step. She tied the rolled parchment to her owl's leg, bidding him to deliver it to Hermione and watching as he flew off. His wings flapped every few moments, driving him higher into the air before he glided, repeating the process when he was too close to the trees.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N Happy Wednesday! That means it's almost Thursday, so it's almost Friday, so it's almost the weekend! The weekend means I can actually write my story instead of being a functioning person. Casual greeting aside, I'd like to thank you all for your dedication to this story. I know that reading a story is time-consuming and the events aren't always what you were expecting. I honestly think I would have just let this idea evaporate if I hadn't amassed a following. I am a firm believer that the reader makes a story great, not the writer.**

 **So, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The Dark Lord sat across from his Lieutenant's waiting to hear what they had discovered. He was glad he had asked Hermione to assist in researching the subject, the young witch was exceptionally talented at piecing things together. He wished for his soul back, had been without it for so long. It had been a mistake to split it into so many pieces, he knew that now. Slughorn had been right about that. Horcruxes were not a natural magic and the price was extreme. A soul is, really, all one truly owns.

"My Lord, Morgana seems to believe that the soul will always return to its host once it has served its purpose. I think the destruction of your Horcruxes actually served to re-bind those parts of your soul. Since it was done over the course of a few years, it would have been unnoticed except by someone who wasn't present while you were gathering your strength," Hermione said, looking to Bellatrix when she finished.

"My Lord, I was not present during the first few years of your recovery. When I returned, our entire goal had changed. You had changed. I think this is because the destruction of the Horcruxes resulted in parts of your soul returning."

"Interesting. I had not noticed any changes, myself, but now I believe I do. By destroying my remaining Horcruxes, that will complete my soul? What of Nagini? I do not wish for her to be destroyed and she is one of them."

"That will take some further research, my Lord but it also takes time for the soul to rebind. If we get started now, perhaps we shall find a solution by then."

"Very well. I shall begin destroying Horcruxes. Potter will be the last part of me to rebind and that cannot be done for some time." The Dark Lord tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, restlessness invading his body at the prospect of being whole again.

"My Lord, the Vanishing Cabinets are physically repaired. Draco is coming home next week for Christmas and we shall discuss tactics in person. When he returns, we will commence the restoration of the magic," Hermione reported, watching the Dark Lord. She could see the eagerness in the wizard to have a soul again. Bellatrix beamed with pride for her soulmate and nephew. She knew the two were under a lot of pressure to succeed and was glad they were rising to the challenge.

"That is excellent news. It seems everything is proceeding as planned. With any luck, the war will be over sooner rather than later. You may go, thank you for your help."

"Of course my Lord, we are happy to assist you," Bellatrix answered, rising with a slight bow. Hermione repeated the motion, taking Bellatrix's arm as she rose. The dark witch Apparated them to the Manor, quickly whisking them into the garden. Hermione allowed Bellatrix to pull her along, laughing as Bellatrix spun her around.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, following Bellatrix's lead as they danced.

"Just enjoying my soulmate. We've done so much work lately, I want to have fun."

"Well in that case, how about a run?"

"That sounds superb." Bellatrix stepped back, shifting into her Animagus form. Hermione admired the sleek black panther in front of her before she shifted. Bellatrix touched her nose to Hermione's, licking her cheek. Hermione rubbed her head against Bellatrix's, playfully nipping her ear. She pounced, tackling Hermione before taking off at a run. Hermione rolled to her front, chasing after the panther. Bellatrix led her through the garden aimlessly, the two witches enjoying the cold air through their fur, disturbing the light frost. She stopped when she spotted their willow tree, looking behind her for Hermione. She turned, not seeing the leopard that had been right behind her. Hermione circled around Bellatrix, staying quiet and low to the ground. She grinned, preparing to pounce. Bellatrix turned in a circle and Hermione struck, careening toward Bellatrix. She caught the motion out of the corner of her eye and turned right as Hermione collided with her, falling to the ground with Hermione on top of her.

Hermione shifted back, waiting for Bellatrix to do the same before whispering, "Got you."

"You already had me," Bellatrix murmured, staring into Hermione's eyes. They were shining with joy and love, bright and endless.

"Well, now you're extra mine," Hermione said, nuzzling into Bellatrix's neck.

"I love you, Hermione." Bellatrix draped her arms around Hermione's waist. The ground was cool beneath her and Hermione was warm on top of her.

"I love you, too, Bella."

Narcissa and Andromeda stumbled across the two witches, catching the end of their exchange. They had been strolling through the garden when Bellatrix and Hermione had run past them. They had continued at their pace, following behind them slowly.

"The two of you had better not be destroying my garden," Narcissa playfully chided. Hermione and Bellatrix looked at her, grinning.

"Of course not, Cissy. We would never do such a thing," Bellatrix said, nudging Hermione. They rose, standing in front of Andromeda and Narcissa.

"You had better not. You know how Cissy is about her garden," Andromeda teased, squeezing Narcissa's arm gently. The blonde smiled, enjoying the light banter. She was excited for Draco to be returning home for Christmas and was ready to have her family whole.

"What have you been up to?" Hermione asked, winding her arm around Bellatrix's waist. She tucked into the warmth of the dark witch to fight the chill in the air.

"Just passing time until Tonks gets here. She's having dinner with us tonight. The twins have demanded the Castle be vacant of us for most of the day. I didn't ask what they were doing," Andromeda said.

"That's a smart decision," Hermione laughed, subtly guiding the sisters inside. She would rather be inside as the sky darkened, it wasn't as cold. She wasn't wearing the warmest attire. Tonks appeared in the entryway at the same time they did, unwrapping her scarf from her neck.

"Wotcher, all. How's it going?"

"It's been nice, how was work?"

"Fine. Mad-Eye is about to have a stroke. The man can't stand having to listen to me. I've been putting him on all the lame cases. Figure he'll be retiring soon what with him hitting Aunt Bella with the hex."

Hermione tensed, squeezing Bellatrix's waist as she hissed, "What?"

"Oh, I thought mum would've told you. Sorry, 'Mione."

Bellatrix leaned to whisper in Hermione's ear, squeezing her shoulders comfortingly. Hermione's jaw clenched and unclenched several times as she forced herself to calm.

 _I'm going to kill him._ Bellatrix nodded, kissing Hermione's temple as she moved to stand behind her.

"It's fine," Hermione finally said, watching as Tonks visibly relaxed. She hadn't noticed the pressure in the room building until it was gone.

"Are we ready for dinner?" Narcissa asked, changing the topic. Certain things could not be talked about and that night was still one of them. She had always been the mediator and would continue her role until it was no longer necessary. An owl flew through the open door, landing on the table next to Tonks. She reached for the parchment tied to its leg, snatching her hand back as it pecked at her.

"That's McGonagall's owl. I wonder what he's doing here," Hermione mused. She walked to the owl, carefully extending her fingers, ready to draw them back if he made to peck them. She untied the parchment and flinched as the owl left his perch, flying back out the door, wing nearly clipping Hermione. She unrolled the parchment, eyes flicking across the page.

 _Hermione,_

 _I have recently been informed by Snape of last year's events. I am sorry I was not there to provide you with guidance I'm sure you needed. I know everything and I wanted to tell you I'm happy for you and also disappointed. I am happy that you have found someone you are so clearly meant for, and that she was one of the best-if more troublesome-students I have ever taught. It is very rare that we find someone so complimentary to our own personality. I am disappointed because of your decision not to return to Hogwarts, though I understand why. I know Bellatrix can teach you more than I can, and so can Narcissa and Andromeda. They are all extraordinary witches in their fields, but even still, I had hoped to have the pleasure of teaching you for another two years. You are like a daughter to me and I will always be here for you to talk to. I do not agree with the war or the reasons behind it, but I can say I hope for a better society._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

"What's it say?" Tonks asked, resisting the urge to peer over Hermione's shoulder.

"She said she just found out what happened last year and she's glad I found Bella. But she's disappointed in me for not returning to school. She did say that Bella, Cissa, and Andy can teach me more than she ever could and she's always open to talking to me."

"That's nice. Let's eat, I'm hungry," Andromeda said, ushering the group to the dining room.


	56. Chapter 56

Draco exited the Room of Requirement for the last time before the holidays. He had finished the repairs not a moment too soon. Today he would be leaving Hogwarts for Christmas break and he couldn't be more ready. Potter and Weasley had been too busy to notice his absences thanks to Hermione's false attempts on Dumbledore. He suspected there was more to it but he couldn't be sure. He hadn't had another encounter with Luna but he had run into Neville and Ginny. He knew they were Hermione's allies and he had gotten the Slytherins to ease up on them a little. Not so much to be obvious to others, but enough that the three teenagers noticed.

His luggage was already packed and sent home by the elves, so Draco made his way to the train station, careful not to slip this time. He had seen Potter laugh at him last time and didn't want to give the boy the satisfaction again. He was more composed this year but it had been difficult to remain that way. Weasley had been horrible this year and Draco wanted nothing more than to hex the fool. He had refrained, knowing it would only make him a target of the two. Draco sat in an empty compartment, resting his head against the wall and closing his eyes. The cold seeped through the walls of the train and it felt soothing. He couldn't wait to be back home with his family.

"Hello, Draco. Do you mind if I sit with you?" a whimsical voice asked.

"Go ahead, Luna, I don't mind. How are you?" Draco opened his eyes, tilting his head to look at the witch.

"I can't seem to find a pair of my shoes but other than that I'm fine. How are you?" Luna sat across from him, staring at the wall just above Draco's head but he didn't mind.

"Glad to be going home for the holidays. I could really use the break."

"I understand. You have a lot on your shoulders, it's only natural. I must say I was a bit surprised at the new Potions professor. He doesn't seem to be all there."

If Draco was unfazed he didn't show it, merely replying, "Indeed. I'm not sure how Potter managed to do so well this far."

"He has Snape's textbook. Dumbledore needs something from him."

"Who?"

"Professor Slughorn, of course."

Draco nodded, allowing them to fall into a comfortable silence. Luna was the only one of Hermione's allies at Hogwarts that could really talk to the Slytherin. No one questioned her because no one really understood her reasoning. If Ginny or Neville had been seen regularly talking to Draco, it would have aroused suspicion but Luna was unseemly and strange. Besides, she talked to almost anyone. Draco enjoyed her company, the unpredictable conversation. She challenged his train of thought in ways no one else did, constantly keeping him on his toes. The train ride passed quickly, the two students enjoying the relaxed atmosphere.

"Will you tell Hermione we all say hello? We haven't been able to talk to her."

"Sure Luna. Have a happy Christmas. Stay safe," Draco said, watching as the blonde left the compartment. She hadn't been carrying any luggage so he figured it must be somewhere else. The train rolled to a stop and Draco rose, stepping off the train and onto the platform. Spotting his mother, he weaved through the crowd with a small smile. His father tapped Narcissa's arm, pointing him out to her. She smiled, briefly embracing him, but keeping it short because she didn't want to embarrass him. Narcissa held out her arm, waiting until Draco and Lucius's hands grabbed it. They Apparated to the Manor, to find Hermione and Bellatrix waiting for them in the foyer.

"Welcome home, Draco," Narcissa said as reoriented.

"It's nice to have you home, Draco," Hermione said, hugging the young wizard.

"It's wonderful to be home. I just wish it wasn't so short. Your friends say hello, Hermione."

"Not to worry. We just have to finish the plan." Bellatrix hugged her nephew, patting his shoulder.

"Speaking of, Hermione and I should get to work. We'll see you at dinner," Draco said, dragging Hermione to the drawing room. He paused in the doorway, catching sight of the dragon perched on the couch. He flinched as it flew toward them, chirping excitedly. It perched on Hermione's shoulder, examining him curiously.

"This is Kyndet. He's my familiar. Bellatrix's too. He won't hurt you," she said, scratching his head. Kyndet's golden eyes examined him as he reached out to touch the dragon's head. It was rough and scaly but not unpleasant to touch and warmer than he thought it would be. Kyndet chirped, pushing his head toward Draco.

"Hello Kyndet. Nice to meet you," Draco said nervously. He held his breath as the dragon pushed his nose against his cheek, feeling it twitch as he sniffed.

"He says it's nice to meet you, too."

"That's so cool," Draco whispered, relaxing as he grew more used to the dragon. They sat in front of the cabinet, Kyndet between them as they discussed ideas. The magic was stronger since there was no more physical damage to repair. They didn't know how much they would have to do before they could transport people but they certainly didn't want to mess up. They would need to take it slow so it was repaired properly.

"He is calling. Come on, it must be time for the meeting," Hermione said, holding her arm out for Draco. He took it, the sensation of Apparating overtaking them. They appeared in the dining room of Hermione's island home, taking seats at the table with the other followers. Bellatrix's hand sought Hermione's, fiddling with the ring on her finger. Hermione felt a surge of nervousness, remembering the conversation she had with Narcissa. She just needed to ask but it was terrifying, even when she knew Bellatrix would say yes.

"Welcome, all. Hermione, a progress update?" the Dark Lord spoke. He was less snake-like in appearance, more human looking than he had been. His skin wasn't as grey and see-through, either, it was more of a natural color and had gained opacity.

"Both of the Vanishing Cabinets have been physically restored. Draco and I will be working to make transporting people safe."

"Excellent. I have an announcement to make. It is critical that we gain control of the Ministry and Hogwarts simultaneously, which is why we will be attacking on two fronts. There are a number of people within the Ministry that are waiting for the order. Bellatrix and Hermione will be leading the attack on the school and Lucius will be leading the Ministry attack. When the cabinet is repaired, we will strike. Any questions?"

"My Lord, what of the Order?" Snape asked.

"Once Dumbledore is dead, they will be without leadership. Even if they rally against us, we will be victorious. Their numbers are too small at this point to be a threat."

"My Lord, where will you be during the attacks?"

"Once Dumbledore is out of the picture, I will initiate Potter in the final battle. A new age is almost upon us! We must prepare." The Dark Lord was met with cheers of agreement from his followers. The war had been hard on all of them, especially when they did not have the direction they did now. "If there is nothing more, you are dismissed," he said, watching as his followers began to disperse, "Hermione, please stay."

"My Lord?" she asked, returning to her seat. Bellatrix did not join them, understanding the unstated request for them to be alone.

"I was approached by an intriguing pair of twins while exploring the library at your castle. It seems they wish to help by developing new equipment. I wish for this to be a Christmas present for my Death Eaters, will you help them?"

"Of course, my Lord. I have almost discovered a way to re-bind your soul without killing Nagini."

"Wonderful!" the Dark Lord clapped his hands together, a smile on his face. It looked more natural now that his features had taken on a more human quality.

"Consider it my Christmas present to you, my Lord."

"Thank you, Hermione. You may go. Enjoy your time with your family before things truly begin."

"Thank you, my Lord. I would not have them without you." Hermione rose, turning on her heel and Apparating to the dining room to have dinner with her family. It was reminiscent of the first dinner she had ever shared with them. They talked, joked, and laughed, enjoying each other. Andromeda and Tonks had joined them, making the family completely whole for the first time.


	57. Chapter 57

Fred and George sat in their lab, working on designs for the new Death Eater equipment. They wanted to do their part but weren't suited for battle. They were suited to make products and took it upon themselves to make better armor for the Dark Lord's followers. The battle for Hogwarts and the Ministry would be dangerous and the Death Eaters needed sufficient protection. It was up to them to ensure the safety of the Dark Lord's followers. They had already developed a strong enough material, having stumbled across the idea in one of Morgana's books. Hermione appeared with a _pop_ , making the twins look up from their project.

"Hello, Hermione. You're just in time. Put this on." Fred handed her an outfit, turning back to his brother. They turned around, giving the brunette privacy while she changed.

"Nice to see you, too," she mumbled, securing the arm bracers before bending to tie the boots. The outfit was snug but well made, the material tough but pliable. The pants tucked into boots just over the ankle and the shirt was fitted with short sleeves. The bracers covered her forearms and had a spring-loaded wand holder built in. She tested her movement, finding the material easy to move in.

"Are you done?" George asked, neither turning around yet.

"Yes, What is this made of?"

"We aren't entirely sure. But it's been perfect protection for more volatile experiments. We figured we could apply it to the Death Eaters," they said, turning around.

"Okay, so what do you need me for?"

"We need to make it better for the movement you'll be doing and we want to see how strong it really is. We used a basic design as a template but we've been working on more sophisticated designs."

"Alright, let's get started."

" _Stupefy!"_ George shouted, the spell hitting Hermione square in the chest and dissipating along the material.

"How'd that feel?"

"I didn't really feel anything."

" _Bombarada!"_ Fred cast. Hermione took a small step back from the force but was unharmed, the material again dissipating the spell. Fred and George took turns casting various spells, testing the limits of the outfit they had made. Hermione let them all hit her, feeling the outfit's resistance weaken a bit each time. The spells knocked her back more with every contact until her back was against the wall.

"Stop. It can't take another," she panted, a bit breathless from the force of spells hitting her rapidly. She was certain there would be bruising.

"That's not half bad. A little refining and we can make it even better. Have some water and then we'll see how you move."

"We couldn't have done that before you started throwing spells at me?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Fred and George shared a look, shrugging slightly to each other. Hermione drank from the glass on the table, stretching her slightly sore body.

"Let's get this over with," she muttered, looking at the twins. They grinned, instructing her to move as she would if she were dueling but not to actually cast anything. They didn't want to be hit with any of her spells, having experienced a weakened one was enough for them. Hermione shook her muscles loose, nodding at the twins and proceeding to dodge and fend off spells. She went through the motion of casting with her wand as she did so, just to see if the movement felt natural and unhindered. She normally would have been able to duel for a longer period of time, but the impacts of the earlier spells left her feeling drained. She gestured for them to stop, placing her hands on her thighs and leaning over as she caught her breath.

"You alright, 'Mione?"

"Yeah, just tired. Now I know why you didn't want to start with this. It moves nicely, my only issue is when I go to twist my torso it feels like it compresses me. Everything else is fine, I think."

"Yeah, we think it's partly the design. But, we'll have a new one ready tomorrow so come over and we'll see if that fixes the problem." George handed Hermione her clothes, both twins turning away as she changed.

"Ugh, alright. I really wish you had proposed this sooner so I could have a few days to recover."

"Does that even sound like us?"

"Not at all." The trio laughed as Hermione hugged them both before turning on her heel and Disapparating. Bellatrix looked up as Hermione appeared in their bedroom. She was reading some of the books from Hermione's library, stretched out on the bed in a cat-like manner. Hermione hadn't told her what she had been going to do, even though she had asked in a very nice way.

"Hi, love. Did you have fun doing whatever it is I'm not allowed to know about?" Bellatrix asked childishly.

"I wouldn't exactly call it fun. It was productive, though," Hermione said as she toed off her shoes, "Do you want to join me for a bath?"

Bellatrix set her book aside, eyes roaming up Hermione. "How could I ever say no to such an offer?"

"I don't suppose you could."

"Cheeky witch," Bellatrix mumbled, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. Hermione ignored the comment, walking into their attached bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes in her wake. Bellatrix followed, leaving all her clothes in a heap. Hermione flicked her wand, watching the large tub as it filled with steaming water. She could feel the soreness spreading through her body and the ache was growing uncomfortable. She slid into the large tub as Bellatrix strode into the bathroom, sinking up to her neck. A sigh left her as she rested her head on the edge, eyes closing. She felt the water ripple as Bellatrix slid in next to her. Bellatrix slowly wormed her way behind Hermione, replacing the wall behind the young witch. Hermione hummed, body relaxing with the combination of the hot water and her soulmate's gentle massage.

"I love you, Bellatrix."

"I love you, too, Hermione."

"You know I'd tell you what I was doing if I could?"

"Of course. I want to take you somewhere after our bath."

"It had better be the bed," Hermione mumbled jokingly.

"I had something else in mind but your idea sounds better."

"Like you haven't been in bed all day."

"I'm not there now," Bellatrix whispered, thumbs brushing over Hermione's nipples.

"Fair point," Hermione gasped, hands reaching up to hold Bellatrix's, "not right now, Bella. I'm too sore."

Bellatrix kissed Hermione's cheek tenderly, summoning a bar of soap. She removed her hands from Hermione's, lathering the soap before massaging it into the younger witch's skin. Her fingers deftly worked the knots out of Hermione's shoulders and soothed the ache everywhere else.

"What were you reading when I got back?" Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"It was one of Morgana's journals. It was about her time with the dragons when she was learning magic."

"Sounds interesting. I'm sorry I distracted you from it."

"You are more important than a book, love. Besides, you're never a distraction." Bellatrix summoned towels, two appearing on the floor near her head. She ushered Hermione out, wrapping the young witch in a fluffy towel. She noticed faint bruising on Hermione's ribs but ignored it, knowing Hermione would tell her if it was important.

"If the world knew you were so sweet they definitely wouldn't be so scared of you." Hermione held the towel tight around herself, scooting closer to Bellatrix who was wrapped in her own towel.

"Lucky for me, they're too busy being afraid."

"Lucky for me, too. Bella, do you think Narcissa would object to us spending Christmas Eve away from the Manor?"

"As long as we're home for Christmas we'll be fine. Why?"

"I was thinking we could spend the day and night at the waterfall cottage. Just the two of us."

"That sounds wonderful," Bellatrix said, sliding under the covers, waiting for Hermione to do the same. She wrapped an arm around the young witch, picking her book back up. Hermione read along with her, head resting on Bellatrix's chest, tucked into her side.


	58. Chapter 58

Hermione sat with Draco in the drawing room, the two staring at the Vanishing Cabinet and thinking of where to start when school resumed. Hermione was sprawled on the couch, soreness still present from helping Fred and George improve the armor, but now they were finished with that stage of development. The new design was better, too, and Hermione couldn't wait to get her set. The Dark Lord had given the twins all of his followers' measurements so they would be perfectly tailored to each. Even her allies still at school would be provided with some generic outfits if they decided to join the attack. Fred and George just had to make the armor for a few more Death Eaters, but they could do that without Hermione.

"You aren't even thinking about the cabinets, are you?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione. She was staring at the cabinet but wasn't paying any attention to it.

"No, I'm thinking about Christmas presents."

"We have to go shopping soon. This is your first Christmas with us, I'll have to teach you all the family traditions. Just think of me as your big brother."

"I'm older than you."

"Only because you used a Time-Turner during third year."

"I'd be older than you, anyway. How about a walk? I'm bored sitting here and we clearly aren't being productive."

"Maybe if you actually focused on the task at hand we would be," Draco teased.

"Oh, so it's all up to me to come up with ideas, is it?"

"I'm not the one thinking about Christmas, am I?"

"Well, what did you come up with?"

"An apple."

"What?"

"An apple. If we send one through the cabinet we can use it as a starting point to fix the magic, then we just work our way to larger objects. And living things."

"That's not a bad plan."

"You say that as if I'm completely useless."

"You aren't completely useless. More like half useless." Hermione flashed him a teasing smile.

"How about that walk, then?" Draco asked with a chuckle. They stood, walking to the garden together. It was cold and the trees were bare. There wasn't any snow but the ground was frozen and hard beneath their feet. Hermione cast a warming charm over both of them. They walked in silence, looking at the dead trees and plants. There were some flowers still in bloom, pale and icy looking. They glimmered in the December light with a gentle twinkling effect.

"How come Cissa doesn't have the garden magically preserved in the winter?"

"I think she likes to see the seasons. It reminds her that no matter how dismal things get, they always get better."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Most people don't. I think when Bellatrix was imprisoned she needed something to help her stay hopeful. Family is everything to her and she had already lost Andromeda. But now she has both of them back, and you, too. I don't remember ever seeing her so happy. She's still waiting for you to propose to Bellatrix, by the way."

"Oh, Merlin. She told you?" Hermione's face reddened, and it wasn't from the cold. She looked away from Draco, staring at the pale blue sky.

"She's my mother, she tells me everything."

"I'm trying. Every time I think I can do it, I just get so scared and I can't bring myself to ask her."

"You can do it, 'Mione. You're a Gryffindor. You had a casual conversation with the Dark Lord last year, the evilest wizard alive. You turned your back on everything you've ever known to embrace a family you had never met, a family of the most feared witches and wizards in the world. You're the bravest witch I'll ever know." Draco put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, pulling them to a stop. "You have nothing to be afraid of, Hermione. She'll say yes."

Hermione looked at Draco, chewing her bottom lip. "I know, I just never thought I would be at this point. It's hard."

"Doesn't that make it all the more worth doing?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered.

"It doesn't have to be some super special thing. It's coming from you and you mean it. That's what makes it special, even if it's just something you walk up to her and do."

"I just know that I'm going to be nervous and I'm going to start ranting and I probably won't make much sense because it'll just be a bunch of words falling out of my mouth."

"Like now?" Draco asked teasingly.

"Yes! It isn't funny, Draco!" Hermione shouted. She wished there was snow on the ground so she could pelt him with a snowball.

"Hermione, just ask her. You're making it way more complicated than it needs to be."

"I know," Hermione groaned.

* * *

Narcissa glanced through the window of the library, catching sight of Draco and Hermione walking through the garden. She smiled faintly at their interaction, watching as the two conversed. Bellatrix burst into the library, pulling Narcissa's attention away from the window. She looked at her sister, a brow raised in question at her loud disruption.

"I need your help," she panted, hair framing her face in wild, disheveled curls.

"And you had to throw open the doors instead of walking in through one?"

"Yes," Bellatrix hissed, grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her up. Before Narcissa could respond, she felt the sensation of side-along Apparation. They landed in front of a waterfall but Narcissa didn't have enough time to examine the details before Bellatrix was pulling her into a cave behind the water. She didn't protest or resist because she recognized the fervor Bellatrix was in and knew it would be useless. Narcissa flinched and closed her eyes as Bellatrix pulled her straight into a wall. She waited for the collision but it never came, instead, she opened her eyes to find a spacious cavern lit by balls of light conjured by her sister.

"What is this place?"

"Not important. I need your help making this place look nice. Nicer. Whatever. I want to propose to Hermione here on Christmas Eve but I don't want it to look like this," she gestured to the stone walls, half marble, half obsidian, "I want it to be decorated."

"You're going to propose to Hermione?" Narcissa blinked in shock. She didn't realize Bellatrix had been planning to propose to Hermione at all, but she should have. If Hermione was feeling the desire to marry Bellatrix, then Bellatrix would be feeling the same.

"Yes. Catch up, Cissy. This is important."

"How do you want it to look? What kind of lights, anything on the walls?" Narcissa snapped into decorating mode.

Bellatrix launched into a detailed description of what she wanted, sometimes stopping to pace and think. Narcissa remained patient, taking note of everything Bellatrix wanted and devising a strategy. It would take a few people if they were to finish before Bellatrix's self-imposed deadline. It was doable, for sure, and Narcissa cast everything from her mind as she surveyed the cave and envisioned it with the decorations her sister wanted.

"I can do it, Bella, but you'll need more than just my help if you want it done before Christmas Eve."

"Andromeda, Tonks, and Aurion can help. What about Draco and Lucius?"

"That should be enough, but what about Hermione? Who will keep her from looking for us?"

"Fuck," Bellatrix mumbled, running through a list of people in her mind, "Oh, she has plans to meet McGonagall for lunch in a few days. We can do it then."

"Excellent. Hopefully, that will be enough time."

"Knowing Hermione, they'll probably talk for a few hours. If anything, we can always have Draco keep her occupied."

"Yes, we could do that. I suppose if we have to, we could always enlist the Weasley twins, though they seem more of the destructive type."

"We'll use them as a last resort. Thank you, Cissy," Bellatrix said, hugging her sister tightly.


	59. Chapter 59

Hermione knocked on the door to Minerva's house, shivering slightly from the cold. Her warming charm must have worn off but she didn't bother recasting it since she would be inside soon. Minerva opened the door, a smile lighting up her face as she took in the sight of Hermione. She moved aside, allowing the young witch in before shutting it firmly behind her. Hermione sighed at the warmth of the house, shivers subsiding. Her hair was damp with snow and she cast a quick drying charm over it.

"It's so good to see you, Minerva," Hermione said, rubbing warmth back into her hands. She removed her scarf-it was actually Bellatrix's-and coat, hanging them on the peg near the door.

"It's wonderful to see you, too, Hermione. Though I daresay I never imagined you in Slytherin colors."

"I couldn't find my scarf." Hermione smiled sheepishly at Minerva. Emerald eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Knowing Bellatrix, she probably hid it so she doesn't have to see the colors of her rival house." Minerva led Hermione to a small dining room, the two sitting across from each other at the table.

"I actually think she grabbed mine by mistake when she left this morning."

"Hot chocolate? Lunch is almost ready, Noma is just finishing up."

"Yes, please," Hermione said, taking the mug Minerva offered her. She smiled at the mini marshmallows dissolving in the hot liquid.

"How did everything go with your cousin?"

"Not as bad as I was expecting. He didn't make it but he didn't suffer too much. Unfortunately, there are just some things magic can't cure."

"The mind is always a difficult thing to heal. I'm sorry for your loss. I know the two of you were close."

"Thank you. It is for the best, I think. That kind of trauma never really heals." Minerva stared into her cup of tea, watching the steam rise in swirls.

"I know, but that doesn't make it easier."

"I wish you had returned to Hogwarts. The year has been kind of dreadful. No one in the class knows anything, though I must admit, Draco is more adept at Transfiguration than I realized."

"It's easy to overlook his intelligence because of his attitude. I don't think he's as bad as he used to be, though."

"He's much better. Less arrogant and more focused. It's a bit of an unexpected change from him but it's welcome. I'm sure that's your influence. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, are drowning without you."

"Those two would drown in a puddle if I didn't pull them out."

"I'm inclined to believe you. Ron has not been saying kind things about you. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't leave them earlier."

"I never realized how much else there was. And I'm so much more appreciated by the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters than I ever was by the Order. It makes me wonder how I was so blind to how the Order worked."

"You seem much happier than the last time I saw you. Much more sure of yourself, too. I always knew you would grow into an incredible witch once you found your confidence." Hermione blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Well, it's partly thanks to you. If you hadn't suggested I stay with my parents that summer I never would have been able to read the book Narcissa sent me. That's what started it all."

"I'm glad I've played a part in your happiness." A bowl of lentil soup appeared in front of each of them, each with a small plate of crackers.

"I missed you last year," Hermione said, crumbling a cracker into her soup.

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. It seems you had a strong support system, though."

"Yeah, but I still value your input, Minerva."

"Good, because I have to tell you something. Dumbledore is growing desperate to end the war. He hates to lose, Hermione. He will do whatever it takes to ensure his victory. Promise me you'll be careful." Minerva's gaze was worried and she couldn't help the undercurrent of fear in her voice. Hermione recognized it and did her best to reassure her.

"I promise. We are not without a plan and we have the necessary equipment to protect ourselves even if we are taken by surprise."

Minerva nodded, turning back to her soup. "So, tell me, what's it like being a Death Eater?"

Hermione laughed, launching into a narrative of the raids she had been on. Minerva's eyes would widen comically, manners being the only thing that kept her from spitting out her soup. Hermione was in the middle of recounting the night of the bridge collapse when she was interrupted by a loud knock on the door, followed by unrecognizable, muffled words. They both recognized the voice and looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I have to go. Dumbledore can't see me here. Is there another way out?" Hermione whispered, quietly summoning her coat and scarf.

"There's a door in the kitchen. It was nice to see you, Hermione. I'm sorry it was cut short, I had no idea he was coming. I'll try to buy you some time." Another knock sounded throughout the house, followed by more words. Hermione banished her dishes and pushed her chair in as she stood.

"Thank you, Minerva. I'm glad we got to have lunch together. I hope we get to see each other again." Hermione gave Minerva a brief hug, quietly moving into the kitchen. She heard the front door open and Minerva's greeting, but didn't stay long enough to hear anything else. She closed the kitchen door quietly behind her and moved a few steps away from the house, Apparating as she heard the front door close.

The Manor was empty when she arrived, no sign of any of its inhabitants. Hermione shrugged off her coat and scarf, banishing them to her room, and walking into the library. She picked a book off the table, one that had come from her library. An idea for separating the Dark Lord's soul fragment from Nagini had popped into her head but she still needed to do some research before she was ready to attempt it. Kyndet padded into the library, finding his Mistress lying on the couch. He chirped in greeting as he perched on her stomach, curling around himself. Hermione scratched his head, still focusing on her book and he closed his gold eyes, falling asleep in the warm room. Hermione smiled at the small dragon, twisting the ring on her finger. She planned to propose to Bellatrix while they were at the cottage together but she was debating between Christmas Eve and Christmas morning.

Bellatrix found Hermione in the library several hours later, sleeping with her mouth slightly open and a book on her chest. Kyndet was curled on her stomach, also asleep, and Bellatrix couldn't help the small smile on her face. She gestured for Narcissa, pointing quietly at Hermione. Narcissa hid her smile behind her hand, wishing she had a camera to capture the moment.

"Are you going to leave her there?" Narcissa whispered, leaning toward her sister.

"I don't know. She looks comfy and I don't want to bother Kyndet either."

"Leave her, then."

"I'm going to read a bit. I want to be here when she wakes up. Are you staying?"

"I'll leave you two," Narcissa said, slipping out of the library door. Bellatrix sat on the chair across from the couch, picking a book off the table. She briefly glanced at the cover, not seeing a title. She opened it, settling into a more comfortable position with her back against one arm and her legs over the other. She glanced at Hermione before losing herself in the words on the page.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N Hello, everyone. It's been a while since I've had a real A/N (I think). I am really excited about next chapter. I mean, I'm excited about this chapter, too, but next chapter has some great stuff. It's gonna be awesome. I really want to tell you guys but then it'll ruin the surprise and then it's no fun. Okay, moving on, this week is Thanksgiving week and I don't know how many of you celebrate it but Thursday will yield a very special surprise for you all. It's very exciting, this week is going to be great.**

 **We've got some good stuff in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy and I will have another update posted tomorrow.**

"Hello, Hermione. What brings you here today?" The Dark Lord asked as Hermione entered the library in her island home.

"I believe I have a solution to separating your soul from Nagini without killing her." Hermione closed the door, sitting across from the Dark Lord. He straightened in his seat, eyes resting intently on her. He had almost fully regained his former appearance, his skin was less transparent and darker, his eyes were dark and shining, framed by black eyelashes. His hair was short but dark brown, almost black and his nose was no longer flat against his face. His figure was more solid and filled rather than he wraithlike form he had when they had first met.

"Wonderful. When can we do it?"

"If you aren't busy I can do it now. She's the last one, right?"

"Yes. Except for Potter, but there is nothing we can do about that right now." He spoke in Parseltongue to Nagini, and Hermione watched as the snake slithered onto the table between her and the Dark Lord. Nagini coiled on the table, looking at Hermione with intelligent eyes. Hermione reached out and stroked Nagini's head, the snake's tongue tickling her arm.

"Are you both ready?"

"Yes, whenever you're ready, Hermione." The Dark Lord shifted nervously. He had faith in Hermione's abilities but Nagini was his familiar and he didn't want her to die.

Hermione took a steadying breath, nervous herself. She didn't have Bellatrix or Kyndet with her and she had never done it without one of them here to be her tether. The magic wasn't unfamiliar, just different. She could do this. Hermione reached out with her magic, familiarizing herself with the feeling of the Dark Lord's magic before searching through Nagini's for the same magic. She closed her eyes in concentration, part of her magic in the Dark Lord's and part of it searching through Nagini's. Droplets of sweat formed on her brow as she sifted through it for the soul fragment. Their magic was so similar and she was having trouble discerning which was which. She inhaled through her nose, twisting the ring on her finger to keep her grounded. The Dark Lord remained silent, watching with concern but not wanting to break Hermione's concentration. He could feel a strange sensation in his magic, not unpleasant, but unfamiliar.

Hermione exhaled, finding the soul fragment in Nagini's magic. She wrapped her magic around it, cutting it off from Nagini's magic and bringing it back to the Dark Lord's. Nagini hissed in discomfort but didn't strike Hermione, instead, she repositioned her coils. Hermione reintroduced the fragment back into the Dark Lord's magic slowly, not wanting to shock his system by introducing it all at once. She could feel it pulling away, trying to reunite with its host. She held it back, her jaw clenching with the effort as it trickled out. Her head was spinning and she could hear every sound in the room, could feel the gentle draft from the window. The last of the soul fragment slipped through her magic and she gave a sigh of relief, slouching in her seat.

"I hope I never have to do that again," she mumbled, opening her eyes. There were faint trails of colors around the room and her eyes followed them.

"Thank you, Hermione. Are you alright?" The Dark Lord watched Hermione's eyes wander the room, a faint look of shock on her face.

"I think so. I'm just seeing these weird ribbons of color. I think-I think it's magic," Hermione murmured, eyes settling on the Dark Lord. She caught faint traces of dark blue-almost gray-around him, the color reminiscent of the ocean at sunrise.

"Magic."

"Yes."

"Interesting." The Dark Lord tapped his finger against his chin, eyes scanning Hermione's.

"Yours is blue-grey. It isn't wrapped around you like I pictured when Kyndet told me about it, it's more like ribbons or threads. It's weird."

"You couldn't see it before?"

"No. I could feel it and sometimes I could manipulate it but that's it."

"Perhaps Kyndet will have an answer as to why you can suddenly see magic. You should get some rest. Thank you, Hermione. I don't know what we would do without you," The Dark Lord said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"My Lord, I plan on proposing to Bella for Christmas. Do you know if there are any rituals for soulmates?"

"I have not come across anything in any of my research. I will see what I can discover for you but I imagine most of the rituals will be during the wedding ceremony. Congratulations." The Dark Lord smiled gently at Hermione.

"Thank you."

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Hermione." The Dark Lord left the library, Nagini wrapped around his arm. Hermione watched him go, standing from her chair and stretching. She felt slightly dizzy and didn't want to Apparate home in her current state. She wandered her home slowly, bracing herself on the wall as she walked. The walls were warm despite the cold air outside. The Death Eaters that passed her nodded at her respectfully. She could see the strands of magic around them, the colors making her head swim. Deciding she needed to rest, she entered the room she had shared with Bellatrix after the attack on the bridge. The darkness of the room soothed her head, and she laid down on the bed, closing her eyes. She sighed, sinking into the soft mattress.

* * *

Andromeda studied Aurion, the elf allowing her to examine his physiology. He stood still as she circled around him, poking different parts of his chest and back. He was well muscled but thin. His limbs were long and but fairly substantial. His skin was sun-kissed and his hair was a pale blond, almost white. His eyes were bright green, the color of the grass in the spring. The top of Andromeda's head reached just past his shoulder but not quite to his chin. He looked to be no older than 25, despite having to be several centuries old.

"How have you lived so long?" Andromeda asked, studying his face closely.

"Morgan's magic has allowed me to continue existing past my normal lifespan."

"What is your normal lifespan?" Andromeda took his chin in her hand, turning his head to each side.

"Only two or three centuries. I have been alive for over millennia." If Aurion was bothered by Andromeda's manipulation of his body, he didn't show it.

"Weren't you bored?"

"There is no shortage of information in any of Morgan's libraries and I still have the dragons, sometimes. There are times where I felt lonely. It was difficult, but it was also worth it to see Morgan's heir."

"What about magic? You can obviously use it. How did you learn?" Andromeda stepped away from Aurion, glancing over him thoroughly before sitting.

"When elves learn magic they learn it from nature. When we come of age, we are sent into the forest and cannot return until we can lower the barrier surrounding our settlement. Once we learn that, we learn a little bit of each magic from our elders. We can decide to learn one type of magic or we can learn multiple. I chose to specialize in healing and protection magics." Aurion sat in the chair across from Andromeda.

"Why?"

"It was what I was best at and I could never see myself using any other type of magic."

"Can you teach me?"

"I can try. It will not be easy. Humans learn magic in different ways than elves and I am not sure if it will translate."

"I'll do my best."

"Excellent. What would you like to learn first?"

"What's the first thing you learned?"

Aurion began explaining his technique, going slowly and carefully so Andromeda understood. She listened attentively, following Aurion's instructions as best as she could. She tried not to grow frustrated at the difficulty and Aurion did his best to reassure her and correct her technique. They didn't have anything to practice on so it was difficult to tell if she could actually do it, but the motions were right.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N So last night I realized I may have led you all to believe this is the proposal chapter. It's not. It's something else but I'm still super excited because things are really coming together. I'm sure you're all wondering what it is so I'll skip the pleasantries. Enjoy!**

Ginny sat in her room in the Burrow, staring at the ceiling. It was quiet without Fred and George and she was lonely without someone who understood her. Harry was staying with Sirius at Grimmauld Place but Ginny found that she didn't mind his company when he wasn't with Ron. She didn't enjoy him, exactly, but she didn't despise him as much as she thought. He really did want to see the good in Hermione, he just didn't realize he was. Ginny was tempted to tell him about the real goal of the Death Eaters but knew she would be giving herself away. She wasn't sure he would believe her, anyway. With Ron being practically attached to Harry, his rambling would distract him from her words.

Ginny sighed, her thoughts lingering on her brother. He was severely misguided and she briefly wondered if he was under a compulsion charm as she had been. She quickly dismissed the thought when she realized her brother had always been that way. It wasn't visible to everyone, probably just herself, but her brother was jealous of Hermione's role in the Golden Trio. He had contributed, sure, but not with the consistency Hermione had. And when he did do something helpful, he never really got credit for it. Harry and Hermione gave him credit for it, of course, but the rest of the world had been captivated by Hermione's intelligence, especially because they believed she was Muggle-born. Harry was focused on because he was the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived. Ron was always, just, Ron in the world's eyes. She supposed it was unfair, but he didn't have to be an arse about it. Now that Hermione was gone, he was trying to get the recognition he thought he deserved, but the only way he knew how to do it was by being obnoxious. It was sad, really, how much her brother wanted to be loved like Hermione had been and Harry was.

* * *

Harry wandered around Diagon Alley alone, wanting time away from Sirius and Grimmauld Place. It was difficult to think about everything that had happened and he needed to do it by himself, without Dumbledore, or Sirius, or Mad-Eye, or anyone. He needed to sort things out in his head on his own, without the influence of other people. He needed to form his own opinions. Harry had realized this one the train ride to King's Cross from Hogwarts. Ron had been telling him something, he didn't really remember, had taken to mostly tuning him out because all he talked about was Hermione. He was tired of hearing about everything that had happened, was still trying to figure out why Hermione had switched sides. She had always been morally driven, but what Harry knew about Voldemort and the Death Eaters was that they were bad. He wished he had handled the situation better, had realized he was failing as a friend.

As Harry stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron, he caught a flash of familiar brown hair. He turned, knowing immediately that it was Hermione. She was alone, which he thought was odd, but he took the opportunity to do what he had been hoping to for months, he followed her. She only had one bag with her, but he didn't recognize the logo, not that he was focused too closely on what she was carrying, he was more concerned with catching up to her. He didn't remember her ever walking so fast. She entered a small apothecary shop and Harry decided to wait outside for her to exit. It was only a few minutes before she was exiting the store, another bag floating magically next to her.

"Hermione, can I talk to you? Just for a moment?" he asked before she walked away. She chewed her lip, eyeing him warily and Harry held his breath in anticipation. She finally nodded, and Harry released his breath in a puff of visible air. She led him to a quiet spot where they were unlikely to be seen by any passerby. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but he didn't think Hermione wanted to hurt him, not lethally, anyway.

"Hermione, I-look, I'm really sorry I wasn't a better friend to you. I guess I just never realized how selfish I was being and I know I probably played a big part of you leaving but I-we-could really use you back," he said, stumbling slightly over his words. It was difficult for him to find the words he wanted to say to her.

"I can't, Harry. And I won't apologize, either, because I'm not sorry. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, you were part of the reason I left, but so was pretty much everybody." Hermione shifted awkwardly, not entirely prepared for this conversation. She had noticed Harry following her, of course, but she didn't think it would be so they could have a conversation.

"I can't do this without you."

"I know, Harry. But I can't help you."

"Why not? You used to be so different, Hermione. You used to be on the good side." Harry fought to keep the irritation out of his voice, knowing it wouldn't do him any good.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I am on the good side?" Hermione asked, turning away from Harry and walking away before she lost her temper. He stood there, staring after and trying to work out her statement. It confused him that Hermione thought she was on the good side when she so obviously wasn't. By the time he thought to follow after her to try again, she was gone. Harry was left standing on the sidewalk in the snow, looking around for any sight of Hermione. He didn't find her again, but he supposed it was a good sign she had talked to him, even if it wasn't much of a conversation. He had more to think about now, but he suddenly felt sick of Diagon Alley and wanted to be back at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Neville sat in his parent's room at St. Mungo's, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He stared at it, the mini marshmallows had melted and formed that white froth-like substance. He couldn't bring himself to look at his parents today, had a hard time seeing them as they were. He loved them, even if they didn't know who he was, even though he didn't know who they were. They had given up their sanity to protect him, and he would always be grateful for that. He hoped they would be proud of the man he had become because of their sacrifice. He couldn't wait for the war to be over so he could have them back. His grandmother did her best, but she didn't always know how to help him. Things had changed since she had raised children, and he had the tiny thought that she blamed him for his parents' state. Neville gripped his cup tighter, jaw clenching slightly as he swore to do whatever it took to bring his parents back. He had a part to play, and even though he didn't know what it was, he knew he would need every ounce of courage he possessed. Hermione was risking everything for them and it was only right for him to be willing to do the same, no matter the cost. Neville cast a glance at his parents, steeling himself for whatever was to come.

As he was leaving, Neville accidentally bumped into an older wizard with short black hair and dark, shining eyes. He apologized, receiving a nod from the strange wizard before exiting the reception area of St. Mungo's. The air was cold and the sun was hidden behind clouds. The snow on the ground was dirty and trampled, almost packed into ice on the walkways but not quite. Neville pulled his collar up, securing his scarf firmly around his neck. He shoved his hands in his pockets, walking down the street and wandering Muggle London aimlessly.

* * *

Minerva unwrapped the oddly shaped parcel on her dining room table. She wasn't sure who it was from, the owl unfamiliar to her, but it was beautiful. Its nearly black feathers shimmered healthily in the light and its amber eyes twinkled with intelligence. It refused to let her untie the parchment from its leg until she opened the parcel. Minerva slowly peeled back the wrapping, gasping when her eyes fell upon a familiar vine wand. The owl hopped over to her, holding out its leg as she untied the parchment. It flew off when she finished, black feathers catching the light. Minerva unrolled the parchment, still unsure of why Hermione had sent her wand.

 _Minerva,_

 _I do not wish for you to come to harm. When the time comes, present this wand and you will be left alone. I cannot tell you the plan but you'll know when to use it._

 _Hermione_

She read the short letter again, eyebrows furrowed as she held the wand in her hand. She tucked it into her robe pocket, knowing if the wrong person found it she would be in trouble. She trusted Hermione enough that she believed her, even if she didn't necessarily trust the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Whatever the plan was, it would be dangerous and Minerva couldn't help but worry about the man she respected as a headmaster and the young witch she thought of as a daughter.

* * *

Fred and George put the finishing touches on the last outfit they had to make. It was for Ginny, specially designed and requested by Hermione. It was Ginny's Christmas present, made special for her. They were going to give her the basic template but Hermione had asked and they complied. They wanted the best for their younger sister, especially since they knew she would be joining the fray. They folded the outfit, placing it on the gold paper Hermione gave them and wrapping it tightly. On top, they placed a note from Hermione and a note from themselves. They set it on the counter next to Neville's, wrapped in red, and Luna's, wrapped in blue. Theirs had a letter from Hermione with it, too, and Fred and George stepped back, admiring their handiwork. Aurion would deliver it late on Christmas Eve when no one would be awake to see him.

* * *

Narcissa surveyed the cavern behind the waterfall without Bellatrix there to stand over her shoulder and pester her. She understood her sister's anxiety and desire for everything to be perfect, but she was a little overwhelming. She smiled, pleased with her work. Given the short time frame Bellatrix had, it was beautiful and romantic. It was beautiful and romantic anyway, and Narcissa knew Hermione would love it. She wished she could be there to see the proposal. She wasn't sure who would propose first, and she wanted to witness the moment she knew would be magical. Satisfied, Narcissa turned on her heel, leaving a single red rose on a ledge for the two witches.


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N So sorry for the wait! I really wanted to get this chapter right and I've been working on editing it for several hours. I look forward to posting tommorrow and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Hermione woke up before the sun rose, looking around the dark room. Bellatrix wasn't next to her but the spot was still warm, so she couldn't have been gone long. She sat up, blanket pooling around her waist. She shivered slightly, pulling it around her shoulders and standing from the bed. She padded silently around the room, unsure of where Bellatrix could be. The door creaked open quietly, she almost didn't hear it, but she did and turned to see Bellatrix creeping silently in the room.

"Bella. Where were you?" Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around Bellatrix's waist and tucking her head into her neck. She yawned, squeezing the dark witch tightly.

"Just checking on something. Everything okay, love?"

"Mhm," Hermione hummed, nodding slowly. Bellatrix chuckled, guiding Hermione back to bed.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's go back to bed." She gently coaxed the young witch back into bed, sliding in next to her and pulling her close. She hadn't thought Hermione would wake up before she got back but she had felt the need to check on the cave again. She wanted everything to be perfect when she asked Hermione to marry her and couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach at the thought.

"I love you, Bella," Hermione mumbled, placing gentle kisses on Bellatrix's neck.

"I love you, too, Hermione. So much," she whispered back, stroking Hermione's sides.

"Do you want to go to the cottage now?"

"Let's get some more sleep first, love." Bellatrix felt Hermione nod, settling back to sleep.

This time when Hermione woke, the sun was up and Bellatrix was still next to her. Thankfully, the curtains blocked the sunlight, otherwise, it would have been shining right on her face. She slid her hands to Bellatrix's waist, kissing down her jawline to her lips. She took Bellatrix's bottom lip between her teeth, pulling slightly before letting go.

"Bella, wake up," she whispered, sliding her hands up Bellatrix's back.

"I'm awake," she mumbled, squeezing Hermione's hips.

"You don't sound very awake."

"Should I show you how awake I am?"

"I won't object."

"Good. Get dressed, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Hermione asked, not moving from her spot on the bed.

"If you get up I can show you."

"Or you can tell me.

"That would ruin the surprise, love." Bellatrix ushered Hermione up, sliding out of bed herself. "Cissy set something out for you."

Hermione slid out of bed, padding over to the dresser with a plain red dress hanging from the knob. She slipped it on, flicking her wand to make her hair fall in loose curls. She forewent the shoes when she didn't find a pair set out for her. She turned to Bellatrix, eyes roaming over her. Bellatrix was smirking, stepping close to Hermione and spun her, pulling her tightly against her front.

"Close your eyes, my love," she whispered. Hermione's eyes fell closed and Bellatrix gave her a gentle kiss, Apparating them to the cavern. Hermione felt cool stone under her feet, a slight shiver running up her spine. She felt Bellatrix move away slightly but kept her eyes closed. Bellatrix held the ring between her fingers, taking a deep breath. She slowly sank to one knee, chewing her lip in anticipation.

"Hermione," she whispered, voice breaking slightly. Hermione opened her eyes, gasping when she saw Bellatrix.

"Bella," she started.

"Please, let me finish. This is something I need to do." Hermione nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "Hermione, I can't imagine spending any of my life without you. I know that you will always be with me but I can't ever let you go. So, I have to ask. Hermione le Fay, will you marry me?" Bellatrix held her breath, eyes settled nervously on Hermione.

"Bella, I was going to ask you to marry me today." Hermione sank to her knee in front of Bellatrix, holding out her ring. "You stole my present."

Bellatrix laughed, letting her head fall forward in relief. Hermione smiled, reaching out to tilt Bellatrix's chin up. She was smiling, faint tears on her face. Hermione leaned forward and gently captured ruby lips with her own. Bellatrix reciprocated, resting her hand on Hermione's cheek. Hermione pulled away slowly, a dazed smile on her face.

"Yes," she whispered, leaning her forehead against Bellatrix's. Bellatrix pulled Hermione in for another, more intense kiss. She lightly bit Hermione's bottom lip, sliding her tongue against Hermione's. She pulled away, standing and pulling Hermione to her feet.

"Dance with me," she sang, pulling Hermione against her. She slid the willow branch ring around Hermione's finger, feeling Hermione slide a ring onto her finger. Hermione looked around the cavern for the first time that morning. The sun streamed through the waterfall, illuminating the water like diamonds. Small fairy lights framed the ceiling, casting a warm glow over them. Mistletoe dotted the cavern in bunches and as Bellatrix twirled her, she caught sight of a single rose on a ledge.

"It's beautiful, Bella."

"I had help, but I'm glad you think so."

"It isn't even cold in here."

"I think it's the magical properties of this place. When I was here this morning it wasn't cold either."

"That's what you were doing out of bed?"

"I had to make sure everything would be perfect."

"If it's from you, Bella, it always will be." Hermione halted their dance, pressing her lips to Bellatrix's. "So, what exactly do engaged couples do?"

"It's much easier to demonstrate." Bellatrix nipped Hermione's bottom lip, hands sliding deviously low.

"Show me, then," Hermione breathed, pressing into Bellatrix. Her fingers threaded into dark curls, a teasing grin on her face as she kissed down Bellatrix's jawline. Bellatrix banished their clothes, running her hands up Hermione's sides. Hermione shivered slightly, goosebumps forming in the wake of Bellatrix's hands. She bit Bellatrix's neck lightly, soothing it with her tongue after.

Bellatrix backed Hermione to the cavern wall, dipping her head to capture Hermione's nipple in her mouth. She circled it with her tongue, feeling hands tighten in her hair. Bellatrix bit down softly, trailing her fingers down Hermione's stomach. Hermione's breath hitched and she wrapped a leg around Bellatrix's waist. She arched her back, pushing into Bellatrix's mouth. Bellatrix grinned wolfishly, teasing Hermione's entrance with her fingertips. Hermione moaned, letting her head fall back against the wall.

"Bella," she gasped, urging her lower. She complied, kissing down Hermione's stomach, sliding the younger witch's leg over her shoulder. She slid two fingers into Hermione in a fluid motion, latching onto her clit. She set a steady pace, alternating between bites and teasing Hermione's clit with her tongue. Hermione gripped Bellatrix's curls tightly, her chest heaving. She felt Bellatrix curl her fingers, eliciting loud moans from her mouth. Her climax approached quickly with Bellatrix's skilled fingers and tongue, breaking over her with a final thrust and nip. Bellatrix slowed her pace, letting Hermione ride out her orgasm. She removed her fingers, licking them clean as she stood. Hermione leaned her forehead against Bellatrix's, breath coming in short pants.

"That is what engaged couples do, my love," she whispered, fingers skimming Hermione's waist. Hermione laughed, her head sliding to rest on Bellatrix's shoulder.

"I can't think of much else I'd rather do with you today."

"Good, because I promise by tomorrow you won't be walking normally." Bellatrix winked, pulling Hermione away from the wall and out of the cavern. The slid into the water, the warmth enveloping them. They leaned against the edge, side by side. Their hands were clasped between them and Bellatrix fiddled with Hermione's ring. They basked in the sun, enjoying the nice weather before they had to return to the cold of the Manor.

"Where do you think this place is?"

"I have no idea. Somewhere nice, though. I like it."

"Narcissa would have a fit if we moved here wouldn't she?"

"She likes having people in the Manor. It's too big for the number of people that stay there. It makes it feel more comfortable when she has other people staying with her. Maybe after the war, when things have settled down, we can think about it."

"I hope it ends soon. I'm tired of this, Bella. It's such a stupid war."

"I know, love. We'll get there." Hermione nodded, leaning against Bellatrix's side. She didn't want to think about the war anymore, just wanted to enjoy her soulmate's company for the day.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N This is the new longest chapter! And it is my way of showing all of you how thankful I am for your continued support and encouragement. We have multiple perspectives, longer perspectives, and one perspective that has been entirely unexplored up to this point. Happy Thanksgiving and enjoy!**

Aurion carefully snuck through the small halls of the Burrow, trying to make as little noise as possible. In his hands, he held Ginny's gold-wrapped Christmas present. He had already delivered Neville and Luna's. The letters from Hermione and her brothers were balanced on top. He tiptoed up the narrow staircase, testing each step before putting his weight on it. He had Apparated into the living room because, according to Hermione, no one would be near enough to hear him. Moonlight streamed through the tiny windows, illuminating his sharp features. He was silent and left the air undisturbed. He heard a loud snoring on the other side of one door and he paused when it stopped abruptly. When it resumed, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief and continued. He reached Ginny's door and eased it open slowly, wincing when the hinges squeaked slightly. Ginny didn't stir and he moved silently into the room, shutting the door behind him. He placed the present carefully on the nightstand next to her bed, making sure nothing would fall.

He disappeared with a faint _pop,_ the noise startling Ginny from her sleep and she looked around the room. Ginny's eyes fell on the present on her nightstand and she swung her legs off the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes wearily. She moved it from the nightstand to her lap, jostling the letters. She picked them up off the floor, examining them tiredly. Both of them were blank on the front and she wasn't sure who they were from. The seal wasn't familiar to her but she slid her thumb under it, breaking the seal on the first letter.

 _Ginny,_

 _We miss you like crazy and we're really sorry we left you with everyone else. Hermione had us make this special for you (Happy Christmas) and we could hardly refuse. We hope you love it. Love you, sis. Hopefully, we'll see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Fred and George_

Ginny smiled, clutching the letter to her chest. She missed her brothers more than she thought she would and it was wonderful to hear from them. Ginny set the letter aside, picking up the one she assumed was from Hermione and breaking the seal.

 _Happy Christmas, Gin. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact much, but due to the circumstances, it's a bit difficult. I designed this for you to complete your 'evil look' as you deemed it just under a year ago. Fred and George made it. You'll need it before summer. You'll know when you need it. I have some news for you, too. By the time you get this, I plan to have proposed to Bella. You're invited to the wedding (obviously) and since I know you'll insist on being my maid of honor I figured I'd just tell you there's no one else I'd give the role to. I hope you're making it through all right and if everything goes as planned, I'll see you in a few months._

 _Take care,_

 _Hermione_

Ginny's smile widened as she looked at the present on her lap. She knew what it was, there was only one possibility. She tore open the gold paper, gasping at the contents of the package. Folded pants and a shirt were under a pair of boots and arm bracers. Everything was black and leather, she thought it was dragonhide, but it was too light. She laid everything out, admiring the precise cut of the outfit and the design. The shirt was sleeveless with a deep red pattern on the front, barely visible in the low light of her room. She couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like a match to the seals on her letters. The back had the same pattern. There were two sets of bracers, one pair for her upper arms and one for her forearms. The pants had reinforced knees and thighs, and though they were lacking the red pattern, there was a criss-cross pattern over the reinforced parts. The boots were about ankle height with thick soles and reinforced soles.

Pulling off her pajamas, Ginny tried on the entire outfit. Everything was snug but not too tight, accentuating her muscles from Quidditch. She had to admit, she looked like a badass. She quickly braided her hair, throwing it over one shoulder. Looking at her reflection, she barely recognized the naive girl that was nearly killed by the Basilisk in her first year. She looked mature, capable. Ginny admired the outfit for a few more moments before quickly changing back into her pajamas and hiding her battle outfit at the bottom of her trunk. No one would find it there. Settling back in bed, Ginny mentally prepared for the coming morning as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Neville woke before his grandmother, just as the sun was turning the sky a morning grey color. Light filtered in through his curtains and he stared at the ceiling. He could have sworn he had heard somebody in his room during the night but played it off as his imagination. He tried to, anyway, but as his eyes wandered his room, they came to rest on a blue present on his dresser. It definitely hadn't been there when he went to sleep and he knew it wasn't from his grandmother. Hesitantly, he walked over to it and took the letter off the top. It was blank, save for a red seal with some sort of creature as the sigil. He didn't recognize it but he examined it for a long time before he broke it. He didn't want to unleash something horrible, like a howler. It stayed inanimate, for which he was grateful. He didn't want to be screamed at by magical scraps of paper, nor did he want to wake his grandmother.

 _Neville,_

 _I realize this might be a bit strange, but the circumstances require it. You'll need it in the coming months, so be prepared and have it with you._

 _Happy Christmas,_

 _Hermione_

Neville read the short note again, fiddling with the wrapping paper. Setting the note aside, he took the present in his hands and began removing the paper. Inside he found what he assumed to be a battle outfit. It was sturdy, a black leather-like material and the shirt had the same insignia on the left breast pocket as the seal had. He knew it would fit so he didn't bother to try it on. Neville admired the outfit as he laid it out, glancing at his door every now and then. His grandmother was still silent, which was odd, but he took the opportunity to really study the clothes. They were all black and rather plain, but he could tell it would be like armor once he put it on. Smiling, Neville folded the clothes and placed the boots on top, stowing them in the bottom of his trunk under his robes.

Leaving his room, Neville entered the kitchen to find his grandmother and two other people sitting together and drinking tea. His grandmother wasn't really drinking so much, staring at the two people in front of her in shock. Neville couldn't tell who they were from behind, but as he approached, they turned, and he saw the faces of his parents.

"Merlin, look how much he's grown, Alice," Frank whispered, smiling at his son.

"I know. You look so grown up, Neville," Alice said, standing in front of her son.

"Mum, dad," he whispered, tightly embracing the woman in front of him, "How are you here? I thought you wouldn't be cured until after the war."

"We haven't the foggiest. Everything is a little fuzzy. The hospital finally deemed us able to leave a few weeks ago. We've been trying to keep everything on the quiet end," Frank explained, joining the hug.

"I know a place you can go if you need to stay hidden. A friend of mine owns it. Only a few people know where it is."

"This friend of yours, who are they?"

"Hermione."

"We've been staying at her castle with a few other people. She brought us here earlier this morning so we could spend Christmas with you."

"Of course, she did," Neville whispered with a smile. He sat down with his parents, intent on enjoying the short time he had with them. Once the war was over, they could be together again, but while Dumbledore still lived, his parents wouldn't be safe. Neville thought back to the outfit Hermione had sent him. The end was near, and Neville would be ready, despite his nerves. He had everything to lose if Hermione lost the war.

* * *

Luna smiled whimsically, a present in her lap. She didn't need to read the letter to know it was from Hermione. She would anyway, once she figured out what was on the seal of the letter. She knew it was some type of magical creature. It definitely wasn't a thestral or unicorn, it kind of looked like a phoenix but that would conflict with the Order. A dragon, it had to be a dragon. Morgana had close ties to the dragons and she was sure Hermione would, too. If not through her line, then through the Black line. It was no secret the Blacks got their affinity for magic from dragons, and Luna just so happened to know it was the very same dragon that was the companion to Morgana before she died. Luna nodded to herself, decision final. She broke the seal, opening the letter and letting her eyes drift across the page.

 _Luna,_

 _I'm sure you don't need the letter to tell you this is from me, but I thought it would be nice. Keep it close and be ready, the time is coming._

 _Happy Christmas,_

 _Hermione_

Luna set the letter down, running her hands over the wrapping paper. Gently, she pried at the edges, opening the present slowly and neatly. Her smile widened when her eyes finally met the contents of the present. The battle outfit was plain but tough, the only design being the sigil of Hermione's house on the left breast, where a pocket would be. It was dark red and subtly stood out from the black material. The boots she would have to be extra careful with so she wouldn't lose them. She packed everything into her trunk, double checking her boots hadn't been taken. She very well couldn't battle barefoot. Well, maybe. She would just have to be careful not to step on anything harmful. There was a strange absence of Nargles since she had opened the package, but she shrugged, exiting her room to sit with her father. Together they stared at the fire in silence for a few moments, as was tradition since her mother died. It was a way of remembering her every morning, one she kept even at school. Luna felt a pang of sadness in her heart and turned away from the fire, waiting for her father to do the same. They smiled at each other, faint tear tracks glistening in the firelight on both of their faces. Neither moved to wipe them away, instead, they left them as a reminder for the woman they had lost and a promise to make her proud.

* * *

Aurion stood in a small clearing, staring at the single wisteria tree he had planted at the site of Morgan's death. He remembered the day vividly, the day Morgan had waltzed into her own death, but at least it had been on her terms. At least, she had produced a suitable heir for her line. Aurion walked under the shade of the tree, placing his cheek and hand against the bark. It was cool to the touch, just like she had been when he buried her. It was in this spot that he did so, as she had asked him to. He planted the tree as a reminder, and it had stood for the centuries after. Not once had it wilted or lost its leaves in winter. It had always been in bloom, always vibrant, even on the darkest days. He came here when he missed her, often spending several days at a time sitting in its shade and sleeping on its roots. It never bothered him, he loved the outdoors and sleeping under the stars. He was used to it.

"I miss you," he whispered, pressing his forehead into the bark of the tree. He could feel tears streaming down his face, heard them dropping onto the roots and soil below. So it had been for centuries.

 _Fret not, my dear Aurion. I am always with you._

"It's not the same, Morgan." He didn't receive another answer. He wasn't sure if the first was just his imagination or if it had been real. It sounded like her, but it always did. Sometimes when Hermione spoke, he could swear it was actually Morgan and he had to fight the urge to embrace her. It killed him to know he hadn't been able to save the woman he cared for most, had only been able to plant a tree in her memory. He should have been able to save her. He knew advanced healing and protection magic but she hadn't let him be there that day. Had forbidden him from following her when she left. He hated her for it at first. He understood now, though. She needed him so Hermione could have her place in the world. Aurion turned away from the tree, leaning his back against the bark. It was going to happen all over again, but this time, he could do something about it.

* * *

The Manor was full of people when Hermione and Bellatrix made their way downstairs. They had Apparated back early this morning to bathe and sleep before celebrating Christmas. Fred and George had joined them, at Draco and Hermione's invitation, as well as Tonks and Andromeda. It was more people than the Manor had seen in several months and Narcissa was glowing with joy. Hermione yawned as she reached the bottom of the stairs, leaning heavily against Bellatrix. She hadn't been kidding when she said it would be hard to walk normally, not that she was complaining.

"You okay, there, love?" Bellatrix asked, a smirk on her face.

"You know the answer to that," Hermione hissed, sending a playful glare Bellatrix's way. Bellatrix winked, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her to the dining room. Hermione was grateful for the support as she entered the dining room. She sat next to Tonks, Bellatrix taking the seat on her other side.

"Nice of you to join us," Narcissa said.

"It isn't that late, Cissy, we're on time," Bellatrix protested. Narcissa didn't answer, a slight smile on her face.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting. Happy Christmas," Hermione said, elbowing Bellatrix subtly.

"Happy Christmas," they all said, smiles wide and bright. Breakfast appeared on their plates and they all began eating, sharing stories and adventures. They stayed at the table long after they finished, sipping hot chocolate or tea. It was a moment they wouldn't forget, their first Christmas together. Everything was as it should be and everyone wanted to make it last as long as they could. They retreated to the drawing room on Narcissa's suggestion, gathering on the furniture and floor. Hermione and Bellatrix took the floor, sitting in front of the couch. Tonks and Andromeda were on the couch behind the two and Draco sat on the floor across from Hermione and Bellatrix, Fred and George on either side of him. Narcissa and Lucius were in the two remaining chairs, angled inward so they could see everybody.

"I'm dying to know, who asked first?" Andromeda finally blurted, curiosity overwhelming her.

"I did," Bellatrix said. Hermione nodded, her cheeks slightly red.

"So, when's the wedding?" Draco asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Hermione.

"After the war. I want Ginny to be my maid of honor but that can't happen right now, obviously," she said.

"Wonderful. Although it would be nice to have a happy event during these dismal times, the safety of our friends and family is more important," Narcissa said, nodding in agreement. Her mind was already forming ideas for the celebration.

"I can practically see the wheels in your head turning, Cissy," Bellatrix said with a laugh. Narcissa scowled playfully at Bellatrix, laughing along.

"Whenever it is, we call dibs on the fireworks," George said, gesturing to Fred. Draco laughed, along with Hermione, who nodded her agreement. The entire day continued in the same manner, with a short break for lunch and a long break for dinner. Afterward, the twins, Tonks, and Andromeda returned to the castle and the remaining occupants of the house gathered in the library. Lucius and Narcissa were on the couch, Draco in one chair, and Hermione on Bellatrix's lap in the other. There was a knock on the library door before the Dark Lord entered, and they all scrambled to their feet.

"You do not need to stand, I'm here with presents," he spoke, waving his wand. One present levitated in front of each person and they stared at the Dark Lord. He nodded, gesturing for them to open their gifts. They each did so, Hermione the only one aware of what they would all be. Each of them had received an outfit, but they weren't all the same. Hermione and Bellatrix's were dark red, Draco's was black with Hermione's seal on the front and back sides in dark red, and Lucius and Narcissa's were plain black. Hermione and Bellatrix's reflected their rank as Lieutenant's, Draco's reflected his position as a leader of Hermione's allies, and Lucius and Narcissa's reflected their positions as the Dark Lord's followers. Lucius's upper arm bracers were dark red instead of black, marking his role as leader of the attack on the Ministry.

"Thank you, my Lord," they all breathed, in awe of the uniforms.

"Of course, I want only the best for all of you. And thank you, Hermione, for your assistance with it."

"That's why," Bellatrix started, cut off by Hermione's nod.

"Of course, my Lord. Happy Christmas. How is Nagini?"

"She is marvelous. Happy Christmas to you all, but I must be going. Death Eaters should never be left alone for too long." The family laughed as the Dark Lord turned on his heel, disappearing from the room.

* * *

Minerva sat in her living room alone, staring into the fire. A cup of tea, now gone cold, sat forgotten on the table in front of her. She rolled Hermione's wand between her fingers, staring at the wood. She had an idea of what was to come but she didn't want to think too hard about it. It was between Hermione and Dumbledore, she knew that, but she didn't want to lose either one. Even if Dumbledore wasn't the man she thought he was, she still respected him as Headmaster. Hermione was like a daughter to her and she couldn't bear to lose her, either. She knew only one of them would make it out alive, and she had to prepare herself, even if she didn't want to face it. It was going to happen, even if she turned away, so she might as well be ready. Things weren't always how we wanted them to be, but she would have the courage to face the outcome, no matter how unpleasant. It would not do to dwell on things that could not be changed. The die had been cast, and their fates were sealed. Everything would be as it should. She would accept that and she would not change it, no matter how much she wanted to. The only way for the war to end was for fate to run its course. Minerva knew that was more important than two lives. That didn't change the fact that she hoped for Hermione's survival stronger than she hoped for Dumbledore's.


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N Happy Friday to all. If you didn't celebrate Thanksgiving I hope you had a wonderful Thursday, and if you did celebrate, I hope you had fantastic food and family. I would like to take a very short break from updating, hopefully no longer than Saturday and Sunday. Because we are steadily nearing the end, I want to take time beforehand to make sure I haven't left anything out and I want to get a few more chapters ahead. I will update again on Monday and I hope you all have a nice weekend. This break will not affect the scheduled update for _Monsters_ if you are also following that story. If I can work fast enough (by which I mean I don't procrastinate) I will be able to post Sunday. I'll do what I can but I will make no promise to an update before Monday.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Hermione said goodbye to Draco as he stood in the foyer, ready to leave. After Christmas, the rest of break had passed too fast, and now, Draco was getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. It was going to be strange, this might be the last time he had to leave home to go to the school. Both Hermione and Draco were anxious to finish the cabinets so the real mission could start. They had no reason to think they wouldn't succeed. Narcissa had foregone a big party for New Years' Eve, preferring to spend time only with family. Besides, she had Bellatrix and Hermione's wedding to look forward to as a party. It would be the biggest event of the year and would more than make up for not throwing a New Years' party. Draco hugged Hermione goodbye, ending the embrace quickly, but not before she had a chance to return the hug. He took hold of Narcissa's forearm, the two disappearing from the Manor.

"What shall we do today, love?" Bellatrix asked, snaking her arms around Hermione's waist and resting her chin on the younger witch's shoulder.

"I don't know. Something," Hermione sighed, moving to break Bellatrix's grip. She needed to move, to do something. Bellatrix let her go, watching her soulmate pace across the room.

"Let's take a walk in the garden. You don't need to be wearing down Cissy's floor." Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her outside and into the garden. It was frigid and there was a decent amount of snow on the ground.

"You couldn't have let me get warmer clothes first?"

"You don't like it? I think it feels good. The air isn't heavy like it sometimes is during summer."

"I just don't want to freeze, Bella."

"You have magic, love. You can cast a warming charm with barely a thought." Hermione crossed her arms and pouted, bottom lip sticking out comically. Bellatrix laughed, leaning forward and gently capturing it between her teeth. She lightly pulled, hands finding Hermione's waist and bringing her closer. Hermione felt her whole body growing warmer with the action.

"I don't need a warming charm when I have you."

"You do. I just cast it for you." Bellatrix smiled broadly, snaking one arm around Hermione's waist, pulling the younger witch tightly to her side. Hermione got as close as she could, soaking up the warmth of Bellatrix and the heating charm.

"How nice of you."

"Maybe I should get a reward."

"Oh, yeah? What kind of reward?"

"Well, usually, the chivalrous prince gets a kiss from the princess."

"How is that a reward?"

"Maybe that's just what I want."

"Then ask for it."

"I thought I just did." Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes as she turned to face Bellatrix. She leaned forward slowly, softly capturing ruby lips with her own. It was a gentle kiss, languid but still passionate. Hermione pulled away slowly, watching as Bellatrix's eyes fluttered open. A dreamy smile was on both of their faces, the pale winter sunlight making their features soft.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I'm so glad I get to marry you."

"Me too." They began walking at a slow pace, thoughts wandering with their feet.

"How close to the end are we?"

"I don't know, love. We have to be close by now," Bellatrix sighed, glancing quickly at Hermione.

"I hope so. I want to go out and explore more, but it's not safe enough right now."

"I understand. When this is all over we can go wherever you want."

"We should go somewhere no one can find us, just for a little while."

"I think I'd like that."

They continued walking together, sometimes talking but most times just being together. Kyndet had joined them at some point, trampling through the snow. He would burrow under it, traveling some distance before reemerging, a smile on his face. Hermione and Bellatrix laughed at his antics and he threw snow at them, inciting a snowball fight. This was how Narcissa found them, moments later, when she had decided to get fresh air. Bellatrix and Hermione had each constructed forts, throwing snowballs at each other and Kyndet. One of them hit Narcissa as she was walking past and the two witches immediately stopped. She had a scowl on her face, directed at Hermione, who gave her a sheepish grin. Bellatrix decided to save her soulmate by hitting Narcissa with one herself. It didn't help either of them, but it did bring Narcissa into the snowball fight. They were at it for hours, until each of them was mostly covered in snow. Narcissa called the end of the fight, effectively ending their outdoor time.

The three witches removed the snow covering them with a flick of their wands, stepping into the warm Manor. Hot chocolate was waiting for them and they drank it slowly, the warmth of the mug bringing life back to their cold fingers. They rested in the drawing room, sitting mostly in silence. It was comfortable, just the three of them being in a near proximity. Sure, they were all in the same house, but it was nice to just sit with each other without the need for words. This was how they spent the entirety of the day until Bellatrix and Hermione felt their Mark burning.

"We have to go Cissa. He is calling," Hermione said, standing and taking Bellatrix's arm. Narcissa just nodded, the two witches disappearing from the room. Narcissa sighed, abandoning her seat in search of something to do.

Bellatrix and Hermione arrived to find her island home in a frenzy. Death Eaters were causing chaos all through the house, the Dark Lord standing calmly in the center of it all. The room was cacophonous, yells on top of yells on top of screams. Hermione and Bellatrix stood in shock but didn't show it, taking in what was happening.

"You're here, good," the Dark Lord stated plainly, ignoring the fuss of his Death Eaters.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked, fighting the twitch in her eye at the noise.

"Take a look." He handed Hermione the morning edition of _The_ _Daily Prophet,_ letting her read the page. She didn't hide the disgust on her face as she tried to read it, Bellatrix leaning over her shoulder. Hermione's head swam with the curls of magic in the air, all different colors and all obtrusive. She had nearly forgotten she could see magic because she couldn't see Bellatrix's and her family's magic was calm.

"Enough. You will take this madness outside unless you stop or you will face consequences," she hissed irately. She didn't speak louder than usual, but the entire room fell silent at the unusually harsh tone of the youngest Death Eater. They muttered their apologies, trickling from the room. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, the light easing and the ache in her head subsiding. The Dark Lord watched her curiously and Bellatrix had an amused smile on her face. She ignored it, turning back to the newspaper. Her picture and several of the other Death Eaters, including Bellatrix, were on the front page.

"We've been named. Now we really can't go anywhere," Bellatrix whispered, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist. She could feel the tension in the younger witch and wanted to ease it.

"Wonderful. What do you want us to do, my Lord?"

"Keep a low profile until it is time to make our move. We need everybody free if the plan is to succeed." Hermione and Bellatrix nodded gravely, preparing to return to the Manor. "Hermione, have you spoken with Kyndet about it, yet?"

"No, my Lord. I'll do it today. I apologize for my outburst."

"Think nothing of it, they were getting quite annoying." The Dark Lord dismissed his Lieutenants with a wave of his hand, watching as the spot they had stood for a few moments before turning and walking to the library. If Kyndet didn't have the answers, he would need to.

"I've never seen you so tense before, love. What's wrong?" Bellatrix asked when they returned, massaging Hermione's shoulders. They were in their room and the curtains were drawn to keep out the light.

"The magic. It's so bright when I see it. It's fine here, I can't see yours because it's the same as mine, and everyone else that stays here is calm. It's only when I first started seeing it or when people aren't calm does it bother me." Hermione felt her tension easing and she leaned back into the dark witch.

"You didn't tell me you could see it. What's it like?"

"It's just faint swirls of color around people, not really things, but I don't think I can see it like Kyndet does, or like Morgana did. It gives me a headache."

"What can I do?" Bellatrix asked, trailing soft kisses over Hermione's neck.

"I need to talk to Kyndet, but you can definitely keep doing that," Hermione whispered, tilting her head to give Bellatrix better access.

"Talk to Kyndet if that's what you have to do to make it better for good."

"Later," Hermione said, turning in Bellatrix's arms and resting her head on the older witch's shoulder, "I need a nap or something."

"Then a nap you shall have, my love," Bellatrix whispered, lifting Hermione and carrying her to the bed.

"I can walk, Bella," Hermione laughed, draping her arms over Bellatrix's shoulder.

"I don't want you to."

"You're so silly."

"Is that a good thing?" Bellatrix set Hermione on the bed, crawling in next to her.

"Of course it is."

"I don't see a problem, then."

"I do. We're still fully dressed, Bella."

"It is rather uncomfortable," Bellatrix whispered, leaning forward to kiss Hermione, banishing their clothes as she deepened it, sliding her tongue along Hermione's bottom lip. The sudden feeling of air made both of them shiver slightly and Bellatrix pulled the blanket over both of them, breaking the kiss as she did so.

"I love you, Bellatrix."

"I love you, too, Hermione."


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N I did it! I managed to get this chapter out, as promised. I spent the majority of the weekend concerned with my Dungeons and Dragons game so I didn't work as much as I had hoped to. I hope you all enjoyed your weekend (even without updates). The stage is nearly set for the end. It's exciting but it's also bittersweet. There are still plenty of updates to come, and once I have an actual number, I'll let you all know how much more you can expect.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kyndet flicked his tail back and forth, watching Hermione from where he sat. The room was dark but he had no trouble seeing. Hermione was in bed, her back against Bellatrix's front. The two witches were sitting up, Bellatrix's back against the headboard. Her hands toyed with the hem of Hermione's shirt, nails occasionally brushing Hermione's skin. Kyndet perched at the foot of the bed, his tail hanging off. He chirped and Hermione patted the spot next to her. He prowled forward, the action cat-like. Hermione and Bellatrix smiled, the former reaching out her hand for Kyndet to nuzzle.

"Hello, Kyndet," Hermione whispered, scratching behind the ridges on his head. He chirped in greeting.

"Hermione's been seeing magic, Kyndet."

 _When did it start?_

"A few weeks ago. After I separated the soul fragment for Nagini and returned it to the Dark Lord."

 _What does it look like to you?_

"It looks like ribbons of color. It's faint most times but when people feel strong emotions it's brighter. It gives me a headache."

 _What you have been seeing is the magic bound to souls. That is why it changes. Your eyes are not meant to see such things, that is why it hurts._

"What do I do?" Hermione's voice caught in her throat. Fear flashed through her at what Kyndet's response might be. Would she go blind? She would never be able to read again. She would never see Bellatrix's face, wouldn't be able to admire the dark beauty she would be marrying. Her breaths came fast and jagged. Bellatrix murmured in her ear, stroking Hermione's sides soothingly.

 _Breathe. I have a solution. Look through my eyes._

"How?"

 _Use Legillimency. The bond will allow you to see through my eyes. It should make it easier._

Bellatrix rubbed Hermione's shoulders. She pressed kisses to Hermione's cheek, humming softly. She was calming down but thoughts still ran through her mind. What if it didn't work? Bellatrix shushed her, driving the thought from her mind.

"Legillimens," she whispered, gripping Bellatrix's arm tightly. Her view of the world changed. Suddenly, she was looking at herself and Bellatrix, color enveloped them, constantly changing but always matching each other. One moment it was blue, then green, then purple. Hermione saw her breath catch in her chest, saw Bellatrix whisper something in her ear. Hermione pulled out of Kyndet's mind, the world spinning as she reoriented. She slowly released her grip on Bellatrix's arm, stretching her stiff fingers. Hermione blinked a few times, vision still not right.

"Sorry, Bella," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, love."

"Everything looks so strange."

 _It should only be like that for a day or two._

"Should? What happens after that?" Hermione felt a vague panic rising again.

 _Relax, Hermione. Your vision will return to normal and the light will be more bearable._

"How does that work?"

 _Dragon eyes_ _were meant to see magic. You have looked through dragon eyes. Your magic will change your eyes so you can see what you have been catching glimpses of._

"Thank you, Kyndet," Hermione said, rubbing under the dragon's chin. He chirped happily, rubbing his head against her thigh.

"Thank you," Bellatrix whispered to Kyndet.

"Bella, I have to see if Draco got the apple through," Hermione whispered, sliding her hands over Bellatrix's.

"Do you have to?"

"You can come with me."

"I guess," Bellatrix sighed dramatically, earning a smile from Hermione.

"You're ridiculous."

"Only for you." Bellatrix urged Hermione off the bed, Kyndet perching on the young witch's shoulder. Bellatrix drew Hermione close with a single arm around her waist, fingers playfully squeezing her hip. Hermione turned her head and kissed Bellatrix on the cheek. Bellatrix grinned broadly tugging Hermione by her waist. The two witches strolled through the halls until they reached the drawing room. Hermione stood in front of the cabinet, Bellatrix taking a seat on the couch and Kyndet perching on the arm of a chair. Hermione muttered something Bellatrix didn't hear, opening the cabinet and turning to her. Hermione's eyes were shining with joy.

"It worked. Look." Hermione held the apple at arm's length, proudly displaying it to Bellatrix and Kyndet.

"You two are incredible," Bellatrix laughed, waltzing over to Hermione. She took a bite of the apple, gripping Hermione's wrist lightly as she did so.

"What did you do that for?"

"So he knows it works."

"I could have just told him, Bella.

"My way is more fun."

"I suppose."

"Are you going to send it back?" Bellatrix released Hermione's wrist.

"Yes." Hermione placed the apple back in the cabinet, muttering another spell. She grabbed her journal, penning a short message to Draco.

"Are we done?" Bellatrix asked, faint impatience leaking into her voice.

"Yes, Bella. We're done. What do you want to do?"

"I can think of a few things," Bellatrix whispered, pulling Hermione against her.

"Like what?"

Bellatrix Apparated them back to their room, sliding her hands along Hermione's waist. She leaned forward, placing kisses along Hermione's jawline. Hermione hummed, tilting her head and swiftly undoing the laces on Bellatrix's corset. She tossed it to the side, brushing her thumbs over Bellatrix's nipples. Bellatrix sucked in a breath, sliding her hands under Hermione's shirt and up her sides. Hermione turned her head, capturing Bellatrix's lips with her own. She ran her tongue over Bellatrix's bottom lip, sliding her tongue against the dark witch's. She cupped Bellatrix's breasts in her hands, thumbs running teasing circles around her nipples. Bellatrix tipped her head back, breaking the kiss with a gasp. Hermione smirked, leaning forward to wrap her lips around Bellatrix's nipple. She circled it with her tongue, one hand sliding lower. Bellatrix moaned softly, backing Hermione to the bed. The young witch felt the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she quickly turned them, pushing Bellatrix into a sitting position on the bed. She released Bellatrix's nipple with a soft bite.

"Hermione," Bellatrix breathed, pulling the young witch's shirt off and tossing it aside. She tangled her hands in bushy brown hair as Hermione slowly kissed her way across the expanse of Bellatrix's neck and down her torso, sinking to her knees. Hermione removed Bellatrix's skirt and underwear with one pull, settling between the dark witch's legs. She kissed along the inside of one thigh, hands holding Bellatrix's hips steady. Bellatrix tilted her head back, quiet moans and gasps leaving her lips. Hermione reached the apex of her thighs, placing teasing kisses everywhere except where Bellatrix wanted them. She gripped Hermione's hair tighter, guiding her subtly. Hermione chuckled, the action sending vibrations through Bellatrix.

"Fuck, Hermione," she gasped. She could feel the slickness between her legs, knew Hermione was teasing her. Hermione smirked, obliging Bellatrix. Her lips latched onto the dark witch's clit, flicking it with her tongue. She felt Bellatrix's hips buck and gripped them tighter to keep them still. She ran her tongue through Bellatrix's folds, grazing her clit with her teeth. Bellatrix's breath caught in her throat, legs wrapping around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione continued, bringing Bellatrix closer to her climax with every bite, lick, and flick until it was too much for the dark witch. A raw moan passed her lips as her thighs clenched around Hermione's shoulders hips bucking against Hermione's hands. Hermione slowed, coaxing small moans from Bellatrix as she guided her down from her climax. She stopped when she felt Bellatrix's thighs loosen around her head, pulling back slightly and licking her lips.

"Was that what you had in mind?" she teased. Bellatrix chuckled, loosening her grip on Hermione's hair and allowing the young witch to stand.

"You still have clothes on."

"Do something about it."

"I just might," Bellatrix husked, gripping Hermione's waist and pulling her onto her lap. She banished the rest of Hermione's clothes, a shiver running down Hermione's spine. Bellatrix moaned at the sensation of Hermione's wetness against her thigh, trailing open-mouthed kisses down her throat. Hermione sucked in a breath, shifting against Bellatrix's leg. The dark witch swiftly slid two fingers into Hermione, setting a steady pace as the young witch tilted her head back. Her fingers slid easily in and out of Hermione and she curled her fingers slightly with each thrust, earning a constant stream of gasps and moans. Her lips continued their downward path, stopping at Hermione's breasts. She took one nipple into her mouth, sucking softly before biting down. Hermione's moan caught in her throat, no sound passing her lips. Bellatrix felt Hermione's walls flutter around her fingers and she slowed her pace. She felt hands wind into her hair and she detached from Hermione's nipple, placing lingering kisses on her cheek. Hermione rested her forehead against Bellatrix's breaths coming fast. Bellatrix smirked, removing her fingers from Hermione. Hermione's head slid to Bellatrix's shoulder and the dark witch licked her fingers clean.

"Merlin, Bella."

Bellatrix laughed, pulling Hermione so they were both laying on the bed. "How do you feel? How are your eyes?"

"I feel fantastic. Things still look weird but don't worry, you're as beautiful as ever." Hermione smiled lazily, pressing her forehead against Bellatrix's.

"You should take it easy until they're back to normal."

"That sounds like an excuse to stay in bed."

"What else would we do? We can't go anywhere."

Hermione sighed, the reminder of her confinement to the Manor and her properties bitter. "I know. Bed with you sounds perfect, though."


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N We've got some interesting developments this chapter. Mayhaps we have some progress, too. I thought it would be nice to give some insight into Harry's thoughts about his conversation with Hermione after he had time to think about it but it's also an important setup. You'll see what I mean later.**

Harry had been thinking about the last words Hermione had said to him. He still wasn't sure what she had meant when she said them. Ron had been talking almost nonstop and Harry actually found it grating on his nerves. Aside from their third year, he had never gone out of his way to avoid his friend, but he found himself sitting in the far corner of the library. It reminded him of his first year when Hermione had been telling them about the Sorcerer's stone. He sighed, resting his forehead on the surface of the table. He needed to talk to someone so he could sort through all the thoughts in his head, but if he mentioned Hermione, no one would hear him out.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ginny asked, noticing him and approaching quietly. She wasn't sure why she did, but Ron wasn't with him and he wasn't so bad. He seemed like he needed someone to talk to and Ginny supposed she could try to be that person.

"Ginny. Erm, no, not really," he stammered, lifting his head to stare at her in shock.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked slowly, mentally telling herself to just leave.

"That would be nice. You don't mind?" Harry looked desperate and Ginny sighed, plopping into a seat across from him.

"Out with it."

"Do you think Hermione is evil?"

"Depends on your definition of evil."

"I guess that's the whole problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Promise."

"Over break, I went to Diagon by myself and I was just wandering around. I didn't go looking for her, I swear, but I saw her and she agreed to talk to me. I'm not sure why but she did. She said something that kinda stuck with me and, well, I'm not quite sure what to make of it."

"What did she say?"

"She asked me if I ever stopped to think that maybe she is on the good side. But I don't understand how that can be true. I'm supposed to be on the good side. I'm supposed to vanquish Voldemort and end the war. He's the bad guy and she's on his side, how can she be good?"

"Why does it have to be good and bad, Harry? Why are you the good guy?" Ginny focused all her attention on Harry, now. She hadn't expected the conversation to take this route but she was glad it did.

"That's just how things are, Ginny. I'm the good guy because I'm supposed to kill Voldemort."

"Say you do, then. Say you kill Voldemort and you win the war. What then?"

"Things go back to normal."

"So nothing changes? Everything stays the same?"

"What else would happen?"

"There's a reason this war is happening, Harry. You need to open your eyes and see that maybe things aren't what you think they are. Society sucks. It needs to be changed. You can't say it's fine and be the good guy."

"So that makes me the bad guy?" Harry was growing frustrated. He was used to people praising him because he was the Golden Boy, but he shouldn't have expected it from Ginny. She knew he had Crucioed Hermione, had been her friend.

"It doesn't make you anything, Harry. The war is bigger than you, bigger than Hermione, bigger than all of us. We're just the players in a game. Who's to say which side is right? Tell me something, Harry, do you honestly think Hermione is evil?"

"If I knew the answer to that I wouldn't be sitting here."

"Let me help you out a little more, Harry. When has Hermione done anything harmful to entire groups of people?"

"She hasn't, not really," he admitted. He felt like a scolded child, despite the fact that Ginny was a year younger than him.

"So why does her name change all of that now?" Ginny walked away after her question, leaving Harry alone to think. She was growing irritated and it was getting difficult not to reveal her allegiances. She wanted to grab Harry by the shoulders and shake some sense into him, tell him what he was really fighting for. She didn't, though. He needed to come to the conclusion on his own. If she told him, he might go to Dumbledore and then she'd be in danger. She wasn't sure how much confidence she had in Harry, but at least he was trying to understand.

Harry stared at the table he was sitting at, eyes following the whorls in the wood. He was mulling over Ginny's words, seeing similarities in his conversation with Hermione. He wasn't sure how he felt, being told he wasn't as special as he thought. He supposed everyone wanted to believe they were special, had some kind of divine path. Maybe Ginny was right, maybe he wasn't the good guy. He didn't want to be the bad guy, though. He wanted to be good, he just wasn't sure what that meant anymore.

* * *

Draco stood in front of the Vanishing Cabinet, muttering spells under his breath. His journal had the glow that meant he had a message but he hadn't read it yet, choosing to check the cabinet for himself. He opened it, revealing an apple with a bite taken out of it. He looked at it in confusion for a moment, turning it in his hand. He wondered if something had gone wrong. Why hadn't the apple come back whole? Draco opened his journal, the page falling open to the last message he had received.

 _It works. Bellatrix took a bite out of it as a way of communicating this. I guess she forgot we have the journals._

Draco chuckled, dropping the apple onto the floor. It rolled lopsidedly in a half-circle before coming to rest at the toe of his shoe. He looked at it for a moment before turning his attention to the birdcages. He had managed to catch and keep a few birds to test the cabinet. He examined them mournfully. He wasn't sure if a living creature would survive the journey, even one as small as a bird. He didn't want them to die, didn't want to be the one to end the innocent life.

 _Should I try the bird?_

 _Yes._

The response appeared on the page almost immediately and Draco sighed. He opened one of the cages and reached inside. The bird was brown, a finch, maybe. He held it in one hand, wings pressed against its body so it didn't fly away. He held the bird at eye-level, staring into the beady eyes of the small animal.

"If this doesn't work, I'm so sorry," he whispered. The bird gave no indication of understanding him and he placed it in the cabinet, quickly shutting the door. He heard fluttering inside the wooden structure and he gripped his wand tightly, muttering the spell that would send it away. It was no more than a minute when his journal glowed again and Draco held his breath as he opened the cabinet. The fluttering hadn't returned, but he still wanted to believe it had worked. Draco stared at the bottom of the Vanishing Cabinet, sorrow washing over him briefly. The bird was dead. He hadn't expected it to work on the first try, but he had hoped it would. He scooped the dead bird out of the cabinet, casting a levitation charm before setting it on fire. As a lone feather drifted to the floor, he opened the journal.

 _It didn't make it. I'm sorry. I'll do what I can and I'll let you know when we can try again. Stay safe._

Draco closed the journal with a _thud_ , the two covers slamming together. He hadn't expected immediate success, but that didn't make it any less disappointing. People were counting on him and he couldn't let them down. Hermione could strengthen the magic better than he could, but he wasn't entirely useless. Draco sat in front of the Vanishing Cabinet, legs crossed and eyes closed. He focused on the cabinet, tried to feel the connection to its twin. It seemed strong enough to at least transfer a bird. Maybe they needed to use a different spell for different things. The apple hadn't been alive, at least, not in the sense the bird had. He knew from Hermione that word order was important in casting. Draco opened his eyes and rose from his spot. Collecting his journal, he strode out of the Room of Requirement, the bitten apple laying where it had fallen. It was time for him to do some research.


	67. Chapter 67

Draco sat in Snape's office, leg bouncing nervously. They still hadn't been able to get a bird through alive, and Draco's research hadn't been successful. Neither of them was entirely sure what they needed to do, just that they needed to figure it out soon. The school year was halfway done and they didn't want to wait until next year to carry out the plan. Draco had come to Snape to ask for advice on what they could do. The dour man surveyed Draco carefully, waiting for the young man to speak. He knew Draco and Hermione hadn't made much progress on the cabinet since school had resumed and he assumed that's what Draco wanted to talk about.

"Professor, we can't get the bird through alive. The magic is strong enough, we both agree. That leaves the incantation but nothing I've read has been helpful. I was wondering if you know of anything that might work?"

"You might not find the answer in books, Draco. Vanishing Cabinets possess a strange magic, and no one has really used them."

"Then how do I find the answer?" Draco threw his hands up exasperatedly, sliding his chair back.

"Of all the things you and Hermione have accomplished, you cannot think of anything?"

"We could always try to make our own spell but wouldn't we have to change it to transport a person?"

"Not if you make it the right way. Think about it. Talk to Hermione. Between the two of you, there's an answer."

"Thank you, Professor."

"I am always here to help, Draco."

Draco stood from his chair and walked to the door. When he opened it, he was face to face with Professor McGonagall. She had a vague look of surprise on her face, not expecting anyone to be talking to Severus during dinner.

"Professor McGonagall, my apologies," Draco said, stepping aside so she could enter. When she did, he exited the room, closing the door behind him. He heard muffled voices on the other side of the door but did not stay to eavesdrop. Instead, he headed to the dungeons to grab his journal and write to Hermione. The hallways weren't busy, most people were still at dinner. Draco had finished as early as he could so he would have time to work on figuring out how to send the bird without killing it.

The common room was as empty as the hallways and Draco decided to take the opportunity to lounge in front of the fireplace and write Hermione. He sat heavily in a chair, swinging his legs over one arm and leaning his back against the other. He placed the journal on his lap and opened to the last message Hermione had sent. His quill hovered over the page, waiting for him to think of what he wanted to write. Draco's thoughts swirled, trying to form coherent sentences.

 _We need to come up with our own spell for the cabinet. We know the magic is strong enough, it has to be the spell._

Draco closed the journal, not expecting Hermione to respond right away. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Stifling a yawn, he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a jelly bean. He chewed it, feeling his energy renew. He peered at the journal, seeing the glow of a new message. He opened it, eyes flicking over the page.

 _Where do you suggest we start?_

 _Well, if we want to send a live creature through it maybe_ Animus?

 _That makes sense. Do you think it would be transport or something else?_

 _We can always try and if it doesn't work we'll change it._

Lacus _for transport, then._

 _Twin?_

Geminae _is_ _twin._

Lacus Animus Geminae? _Transport life to the twin?_

 _Makes sense to me. Are you in the RoR?_

 _No. Give me a few minutes, I'll be there soon._

Draco closed the journal and swung his legs onto the floor and stood. He tucked the journal into his robes and strode through the common room to the door, slipping out from behind the portrait. The hallways were busier now, but none of his fellow Slytherins bothered him. They all knew he was not to be disturbed during the year. It wasn't until he reached the upper floors that he received curious glances, but no one stopped him. He went in the direction of the library, the halls becoming less populated as he approached. He took a sharp turn, heading to a seldom-used set of staircases. He crept up the stairs, encased in shadow the whole way. He ran into no one, entering the Room of Requirement discreetly. The Vanishing Cabinet stood in the center of the room as it always had and Draco approached it, running a hand along the smooth wood. He pulled the journal from his robes, flipping it open.

 _How many birds are left?_

 _Just one._

 _Let's hope this works, then._

Draco placed the journal on the ground near the cabinet. He stood in front of the final bird, looking through the bars at the small creature. It chirped at him, tilting its head to see him better. He opened the cage, hand darting in to catch the bird before it escaped. He held it gently, keeping the wings pinned to its side so it didn't try to fly away. He placed it in the cabinet, quickly shutting it. He heard the flutter of wings against the inside and he could only remember the other dead birds. He took a deep breath, raising his wand and pointing it at the cabinet.

" _Lacus Animus Geminae!"_ The flutter of wingbeats disappeared and Draco held his breath anxiously. It seemed like forever before the journal glowed. He waited another minute, two, hopes sinking when he still didn't hear wingbeats. How could it not have worked? Draco lowered his arm, hanging his head dejectedly. A faint noise came from the cabinet and his head snapped up. He wasn't sure he actually heard it, but when he opened the cabinet, the bird flew out, narrowly missing his head. He smiled broadly, relieved laughter bubbling from his chest. He opened the journal, reading Hermione's message.

 _It worked._

 _It's still alive._

 _Now we just have to make sure it works for people._

 _Maybe another night. I don't think my heart can take much more._

 _I agree._

Draco tucked the journal back into his robes and quietly slipped out of the room. The hallways were dark and deserted and he made his way quietly back to the dungeons. By now, most people were in the common rooms finishing homework or relaxing by the fire. Draco had already finished his homework for the upcoming week, something he had learned from Hermione. He was never behind and never had to worry about not finishing an assignment. Draco entered the Slytherin common room, joining his housemates in front of the fire. Few of them were actually doing homework, some were playing Wizard Chess, and a few were reading. The rest lounged by the fire, driving away the dampness of the dungeons. Draco watched the creatures in the Black Lake as they swam by, some making faces and others ignoring them entirely. They were all vaguely unpleasant to look at, but Draco was too fascinated by them to really care. Not everything could be beautiful.

* * *

"I came to talk to you about something, Severus," Minerva said once the door had closed. She took the seat across from him, hands clasped together in her lap.

"What is it?"

"Over the holiday, Hermione sent me her wand. She told me to present it and I would be safe, that I would know when to use it. I am worried about her, Severus. I fear she is toying with forces she isn't meant to. This war isn't hers to fight, but she is, and she's leading the charge." Minerva placed Hermione's wand on Severus's desk.

"I understand your concern, Minerva. If you are worried about her lack of a wand, don't be. Not only does she have a new one, but she has mastered wandless magic. This is Bellatrix's war, and that makes it Hermione's. It cannot be one without the other. She leads with Bellatrix at her side, she has her own allies in this. When has she ever failed to come out on top?"

"Don't get me wrong, Severus, Hermione is a brilliant, incredibly capable witch, but there is a limit for everyone. I'm scared she might not know what it is."

"I know it's hard to see her as more than a student, or the brains behind the Golden Trio, but she is so much more than that. She is a natural leader and she has people that will support her no matter what. She'll make it out, Minerva. Don't be afraid for her. She wouldn't want you to."

"She's like a daughter to me."

"She's prepared, Minerva. That's all I can say. She knows what's coming and she's ready."

Minerva could only nod. She picked up the wand from Severus's desk and stored it back in her robes. The wood was comforting to her because it was Hermione's. Minerva exited the room, heading back to her own office. She couldn't help the dread that had settled in the pit of her stomach, eased only slightly by Severus's words. She knew Dumbledore was planning something, too, but she didn't know what. She only hoped Hermione would make her move before he did, at least she might catch him by surprise. Her steps echoed off the empty halls, worry for Hermione creasing her brow.


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N So, I know this is a bit later than my usual posting but this chapter is on the longer side. I hope it was worth the wait.**

"Narcissa, what did you use those fire salamander eggs for?" Hermione asked, stirring a potion as Narcissa added ingredients.

"I haven't used them yet, but do you remember the potion for burns we were discussing?" Narcissa opened her hands over the cauldron, dropping small pieces of one of the roots she had collected from Hermione's garden. The liquid in the cauldron turned bright orange and Narcissa took that as a sign she was on the right track.

"Yes. You plan to use the eggs?" Hermione changed the direction she was stirring at Narcissa's gesture, watching the bright orange liquid darken into an almost red color.

"I think if I pair the root with the eggs, and a few other ingredients, we'll have a potion that can cure even burn scars."

"That's amazing. How do we test it?"

"I do hope you don't mind, but I'm going to need to inflict a small burn on you. The potion will need to sit for a week or so before it's ready. That should be enough time to scar." Narcissa cracked an egg into the cauldron, indicating for Hermione to stir slowly. She watched as the potion turned yellow. Frowning, Narcissa cracked another egg into the cauldron. The potion turned blue and she smiled.

"Whatever you need, Cissa. Is it ready?"

"Not quite," Narcissa said, adding a splash of dittany, "There." The potion settled on a dark blue color and Hermione stopped stirring, lining up a few glass bottles. Narcissa hefted the cauldron, pouring the potion into five separate bottles. Hermione put a cork stopper in each, moving them to the darkest part of the room.

"Cissa, can you do something for me?"

"What is it, Hermione?"

"Well, Draco and I managed to get the bird through alive. We both agree that the magic is strong enough and stable enough to transport a human. It can't be him because he doesn't have anyone to send him through, but you can send me through." Hermione sat on the worktable, holding her arm out to Narcissa. The blonde witch held her by the wrist, gentle and steady.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"I have no idea, but we need to find out. This is the only way I can think of, and I can't ask anyone else to go through." Hermione winced as Narcissa pressed the tip of her wand to her arm, leaving a small circular burn.

"When?" Narcissa rubbed her thumb over the burn, placing a weak numbing charm over it.

"I'm not sure. We haven't really worked up the guts to try it yet."

"There is no shame in being afraid. There is still time. When you're ready, I'll send you through." Narcissa released Hermione's wrist, arm falling to her side.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered, hugging the blonde witch.

"Whatever you need, Hermione." The words hung in the air, an echo of Hermione's. Narcissa held the younger witch tightly, afraid of what might happen if the cabinet wasn't safe. She tried not to think about it.

"Are you ready for the meeting?" Hermione asked, pulling out of the hug. Narcissa nodded, a lump in her throat. Hermione gave so much so they might have a chance in the war and Narcissa feared she might give too much. Hermione slid off the table, standing in front of Narcissa. The blonde witch held out her arm, Apparating them when Hermione's hand grasped it firmly. Bellatrix was already waiting for them, sweeping Hermione into a hug before she even knew what was happening. Narcissa smiled, dismal thoughts driven from her mind for the moment.

"Bella put me down," Hermione protested, struggling to break the dark witch's grip so she could properly hug her.

"Why would I ever do such a thing?"

"So I can hug you, silly."

"Fine," Bellatrix huffed, setting Hermione on the floor. Arms wrapped around her waist and Bellatrix rested her arms on Hermione's shoulders.

"Do you know what the meeting is about?" Narcissa asked, smiling at the two witches.

"No idea," Bellatrix said, letting Hermione go and hugging her sister. Narcissa kissed her sister on the cheek, returning the hug.

"I hope it's a raid," Hermione whispered, catching Bellatrix's eye. The dark orbs glinted with amusement and Bellatrix winked in her direction. Hermione grinned, her heart skipping a beat. Bellatrix smirked, releasing her sister and guiding the two witches to the dining room. They took their seats, masks on the table in front of them.

"Looks like you might be right, love," Bellatrix whispered in her ear.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?" Hermione whispered. Bellatrix nodded furtively, biting her lip in excitement. Hermione laughed softly, turning her attention to the Dark Lord, who had just entered. He sat at the head of the table, looking over his Death Eaters and loyal followers.

"My friends, I have exciting news for you. Tonight there will be a raid on Diagon Alley. Hermione and Bellatrix will lead the raid. It is my understanding that Ollivander's is not to be harmed." The Dark Lord looked at Hermione for confirmation. She nodded once, grinning excitedly. "Ollivander's is to be left alone, anything else is at your discretion. No killing."

"Yes, my Lord," they chorused. They rose from the table to prepare for the raid.

"Narcissa, I'd like to talk to you about the wedding while we wait."

"Of course, my Lord."

Bellatrix and Hermione donned their new outfits for the first official time. Anticipation curled around them, tangible in the air between them as they dressed. The deep red of Bellatrix's outfit complimented her lips perfectly and Hermione couldn't resist the urge to lean over and claim them. Bellatrix gripped her hips tightly, pulling Hermione roughly to her. She bit the young witch's lower lip, pulling it gently with her teeth. She slid the younger witch's mask into place after a chaste kiss, fingers brushing just over Hermione's heart.

"Promise you'll be safe tonight?" the dark witch whispered, staring into the eye slots on the mask.

"Only if you promise to do the same," Hermione whispered back, caressing Bellatrix's cheek with her hand.

"I promise." Bellatrix leaned into the hand on her cheek, closing her eyes and pressing a kiss to Hermione's wrist.

"So do I." Hermione withdrew her hand, sliding Bellatrix's mask into place. They pulled their red hoods into place, linking arms and Apparating back to the island. The stood in the garden, formidable and deadly. The Death Eaters gathered around them one by one, waiting for the command to leave. Bellatrix waited for Hermione to Apparate them, the two witches looking out over the Death Eaters. They all loved their new outfits. Not only did they fit better than their old ones, they offered more protection, too. Hermione steeled herself, trying not to get lost in the magic in the air. Bright whorls of color wove through the air and her eyes unconsciously followed them. It didn't hurt to see them anymore but it still awed her. With a final steadying breath, Hermione Apparated Bellatrix and herself to Diagon Alley, the others following right behind her.

The Death Eaters prowled through the streets, led by Hermione and Bellatrix. They stunned any pedestrians they came across but refrained from doing lethal damage. Rain dripped from the sky but the Dark Lord's followers paid it no mind. They sent hexes into walls, reducing them to rubble. The walkway was no safer, parts of it blasted to dust by powerful spells. Hermione and Bellatrix split, the latter taking to the air with half of the Death Eaters. The others remained with Hermione, following her as their compatriots rained spells from above. Ollivander's was left untouched, the only one without any major damage. Hermione heard footsteps that did not belong to the Death Eaters, halting her progress as a group of people approached. Aurors. They fired spells at the Death Eaters, all redirected by Hermione with ease. The light surrounding them was faint compared to the Death Eaters and Hermione knew they stood no chance. From above, she faintly heard the sounds of battle. Bellatrix's adrenaline was potent and she could feel the dark witch's excitement pounding in her veins.

Hermione ordered her Death Eaters to hold their position, advancing on the group of Aurors. She counted five, and she stopped a few feet away, waiting for them to make the first move. She wanted to toy with them. The first spell came from the youngest looking one and she easily brushed it aside. She heard it impact a wall nearby. Broken out of their trance, the other Aurors began firing spells at Hermione. She cast them away with a proficiency only Bellatrix could match. The Aurors faltered, spells weakening and Hermione allowed one to brush past her instead of evading it. With renewed hope, the Aurors began casting with newfound vigor. They just needed one good shot and they could take out the rest of the Death Eaters. Hermione felt the rush of battle in her veins and she struck hard and fast. She was a flurry of motion the Aurors couldn't hope to track. Her spells connected, all stunners, right in their chests. They were knocked backward several feet but not entirely out of the fight yet. Hermione advanced, sending another wave of stunners at the Aurors. This time, the Aurors crumpled to the ground, alive but unconscious. Hermione waved her hand for the Death Eaters to continue the onslaught.

Bellatrix was a black streak through the air. Laughter followed her as she flung stunners at the Aurors around her. Their unconscious forms impacted the ground and rooftops. They were all alive, of course. She was only sending weak stunners their way. It wasn't her fault they lacked proper training for battle. She observed Hermione as she fought, the red of the young witch's uniform making her easy to spot. She was flinging spells aside with practiced ease and Bellatrix felt pride bloom in her chest. She turned her attention back to the Aurors in the sky, dodging spells and sending her own at them. They didn't always find their target but she had time. Laughing madly, Bellatrix sent another flurry of spells at the remaining Aurors. The other airborne Death Eaters were engaging some, but mostly, they were continuing to wreak havoc on the alley. As the last Auror fell from the sky, Bellatrix shouted with glee. She resumed the destruction of the alley, leaving Ollivander's alone.

Hermione stopped as she reached the end of the alley. Bellatrix landed beside her, the other Death Eaters falling into position. Hermione's mask hid her smile but she knew Bellatrix could feel it. They turned to face the Death Eaters and Hermione raised her wand to the sky. Magic shot from the tip without a word, the Dark Mark appearing in the sky. She could feel the buzz of magic around her, could actually see it. Her breaths came in pants, from exertion and excitement. She grabbed Bellatrix's arm roughly, not that the dark witch minded, and Apparated back to the island. The other Death Eaters appeared moments after they did, filing into the dining room. They all took their places at the table, albeit restlessly. Narcissa and the Dark Lord already there.

Removing her mask, Hermione began, "My Lord, the mission was a success. Diagon Alley has been sufficiently damaged, aside from Ollivander's. Aurors made an appearance but they were no threat to us."

"Excellent. You have done well. You are all dismissed." The Dark Lord waved his hand, sensing the pent-up energy in his followers.

Hermione and Bellatrix stood eagerly, both of their masks on the table. Bellatrix swiftly Apparated them to their room in the Manor, pressing Hermione against the door. Their entire bodies melded together and if it weren't for their clothes, neither witch would've been able to tell where theirs ended and the other's began. Bellatrix's lips ghosted over Hermione's neck, hands gripping hips tightly. She could feel the pulse of Hermione's artery and she closed her lips over it, sucking the flesh into her mouth. Hermione gasped, pushing into Bellatrix and her hands tangling into dark curls. She tugged, earning an appreciative moan from Bellatrix. She could feel the vibration in her entire body, and she banished both of their clothes. Bellatrix pressed closer to Hermione, feeling a hand leave her hair and travel over her back. Hermione's nails left red lines in their wake but Bellatrix's mind barely registered it. Bellatrix released Hermione's neck, admiring the deep purple bruise she had left.

Hermione took the opportunity to drive Bellatrix toward the bed, leaving bite marks across the dark witch's collarbones. Bellatrix's knees hit the back of the bed and she quickly reversed their positions. Hermione found herself on her back on the bed, Bellatrix straddling her hips and her eyes raking over her torso. Hermione felt her skin flush, and she slid her hands over Bellatrix's sides. The dark witch leaned forward, capturing Hermione's earlobe between her teeth. Hermione moaned, hips bucking into Bellatrix. She could feel Bellatrix's own wetness against her skin and her hips bucked again.

"Tonight, you are all mine," Bellatrix husked. She kissed a path down Hermione's neck and collarbones, stopping at the scar on her chest. She traced the lines with her tongue, pattern already memorized by her fingers. Hermione tangled her hands in ebony curls again, arching her chest into Bellatrix's mouth. She was slowly coming back to herself, every bite, every caress, drawing her more solidly into her body. Bellatrix couldn't tell the difference between Hermione's body and her own, only focused on the skin in her mouth, under her hands. Salt lingered on her tongue, mixing with walnut and rain and she closed a mouth around Hermione's nipple, biting and sucking. Somewhere outside of herself she heard a moan, felt hands tighten in her hair. Hips bucked into her and she resisted the urge to rock against them.

"Bella," Hermione gasped as the weight of the dark witch shifted from her hips to between her legs. The air raised goosebumps, aided by Bellatrix's mouth traveling lower. A tongue dipped teasingly into her navel as fingertips slid through her folds. Hermione's hips bucked into the touch that wasn't enough. Bellatrix stilled her with a hand on her hip, pressing against her and preventing motion. Hermoine growled in frustration, yanking sharply on Bellatrix's hair. The dark witch met her eyes and Hermione could see the swirling madness mixed with desire. Their eyes were locked and Bellatrix smirked, lowering her mouth to Hermione's center. She ran her tongue through slick folds, savoring the taste of Hermione before latching firmly onto her clit and sliding two fingers into the awaiting wetness. Hermione broke their eye contact as her head tipped back, a rough moan sliding past her lips. Bellatrix continued unforgivingly, sliding a third finger into Hermione with ease and setting a deep and fast pace. She curled her fingers purely by instinct, teeth and tongue toying with Hermione's clit. Distant moans egged her on and she growled against the body that belonged to her.

"Fuck, Bella," Hermione gasped, head thrown back. Bellatrix's eyes lingered on the purple trail of dots, following them down an exposed throat, over prominent collarbones, a defined stomach. She recognized her handiwork, how could she not? She felt the telltale signs of Hermione's impending orgasm and she bit down on Hermione's clit, continuing her thrusts into the young witch. She felt the walls around her fingers flutter but she didn't stop, wasn't done yet. Hermione rode the waves of pleasure Bellatrix brought to her, quickly peaking again when Bellatrix kept going. She could feel the dark witch's satisfaction, the claim on her. Hermione tugged sharply on Bellatrix's hair, forcing her to detach from her clit. She pulled her up the length of her body and framed the pale face with her hands. Bellatrix's eyes were wild, unfocused and mad, a darker black than Hermione had ever seen.

"Bellatrix," she whispered against the dark witch's neck, "let me bring you back." She punctuated her statement with a quick bite, breaking the skin. She ran her tongue over it, eliciting a shiver from Bellatrix. Hermione slid a hand over Bellatrix's arm, removing the fingers still inside her with a pull to her wrist. She kept hold of it, feeling Bellatrix's muscles tense to fight her. Swiftly, Hermione rolled Bellatrix onto her back. She sat on Bellatrix's hips, using her weight to keep Bellatrix's arms pinned.

"Bella," she hissed, applying more pressure. She leaned forward, trailing bites up Bellatrix's sternum. When Hermione reached the hollow of the dark witch's throat, she sucked on the skin, purpling it while keeping Bellatrix pinned. She could feel the fight in the older witch, the desire to dominate, to control. Hermione didn't give in to her, knowing the only way to bring Bellatrix back to stability was with pain, as she had done for her. Hermione dragged her nails down one of Bellatrix's arms, leaving trails of red welts. She traveled over her shoulder, down her side. With every passing moment, Hermione saw Bellatrix return in small increments. Bellatrix felt teeth close over a nipple, her back arching upward and a moan passing her lips. Her mind was less cloudy, she was better able to tell her body from Hermione's but there were still points that melted together. She felt the last hand release her wrists and she slid them into Hermione's hair, anchoring herself to the young witch. Her mouth traveled lower, bites and kisses sending shivers down Bellatrix's spine, her mind slowly pulling itself together amidst the madness. The desire still remained, but it was no longer the desire to claim. It was the desire to be claimed. Bellatrix knew Hermione felt it, had sensed the change in her when bites became gentler, nails became softer. It became a pain of pleasure rather than necessity.

Moans spilled from Bellatrix's throat when she felt teeth nipping her thighs and fingers teasing her entrance. She hadn't even felt Hermione move from her hips to between her legs. Hermione ran a tongue through her folds, once, twice, three times before latching onto her clit. Bellatrix's hips bucked into the young witch's mouth before Hermione abruptly stopped. Bellatrix growled, still not entirely herself, and it quickly evolved into a moan when Hermione deftly slid three fingers into her. Her hips met Hermione's fingers thrust for thrust, driving them deeper, harder. Her hands gripped Hermione's hair tightly and she could feel kisses being trailed up her body, thrusts continuing. Hermione reached Bellatrix's neck, whispering in her ear and keeping up the fast pace she had set. Bellatrix felt herself returning, reality settling firmly in her brain and her thoughts calming. Hermione smiled, kissing down Bellatrix's jawline as she thrust into the dark witch, now firmly settled in her sanity. Bellatrix's hands untangled from her hair to wrap around her shoulders, pulling the young witch tightly against her as she reached her climax. Hermione peppered light kisses over Bellatrix's skin, fingers gradually slowing as Bellatrix calmed.

"Are you okay?" the dark witch asked, holding her tightly.

"I'm fine, Bella. You're fine. Welcome back," Hermione whispered. She gently kissed Bellatrix to reassure her, one hand on the dark witch's cheek. She pulled away, smiling lovingly at the witch below her.

"Thank you," Bellatrix croaked, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm always here to bring you back. What happened? I've never seen you like that before." Hermione stroked Bellatrix's cheek with her thumb, wiping away a lone tear.

"I got carried away. I didn't focus and I got caught up in the feeling of our magic. That's never happened before, not like that."

"I've got you. Always, Bella. It's okay." Hermione pulled the blanket over them, turning onto her side and pulling Bellatrix into her. Bellatrix settled her head at the hollow of Hermione's throat, the warmth of her soulmate calming her. Her breathing steadied, heartbeat matching Hermione's in a lazy rhythm. The scent of walnut and rain enveloped her, making her eyelids heavy. Exhaustion settled in her body and she relaxed into the young witch, energy spent. Hermione kissed Bellatrix's mess of curls, sensing the moment the dark witch had drifted into sleep. She yawned and closed her eyes, Bellatrix's heart beating with hers.


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N We haven't seen Tonks or the twins in a while. I missed them and wanted to post it yesterday but then things wouldn't make much sense.** **Thank you all for reading this story.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I'll be posting again tomorrow.**

Tonks strode into the Auror offices, the room falling silent upon her entry. She stopped just inside the doorway, meeting the eyes of anyone that dared to look at her. Most of them didn't, choosing to stare at the floor or ceiling. She frowned slightly when she noticed Mad-Eye approaching her.

"Did you know about last night?" he barked, glaring up at her.

"Excuse me? You are out of line, Auror Moody," she hissed, narrowing her eyes at the grumpy man.

"There was an attack last night. Did you know about it? Is that why you put the weakest Aurors on the shift?" he demanded. The other Aurors looked on, some with trepidation, others in agreeance.

"It was their night. I had nothing to do with the attack. I do not have to explain myself to you, Auror Moody. I am your superior, you have no right to interrogate me without cause. If you have a problem, take it to the higher-ups." Tonks let some of her Black temper through. Moody looked a bit cowed, shrinking back slightly. Tonks smirked, brushing past him to her desk. As she passed, the Aurors resumed their work and chatter. The ones who had supported Moody looked embarrassed and the ones who hadn't looked smug.

Tonks let out a heavy sigh as she sat. She had known about the raid, of course, but she hadn't lied when she said it was their night. All she had done was tell the Dark Lord when the weakest Aurors would be working. She hadn't participated in the raid and she knew they were in no danger of being killed. She did her job as she was supposed to, both as an Auror and as a follower of the Dark Lord. Tonks just had to choose one over the other. She would always choose her family.

* * *

Harry read the front page of _The Daily Prophet_ , tossing it aside with a sigh. He thought Hermione might still be good, but she had just destroyed Diagon Alley and taken out five Aurors on her own. That wasn't how good people acted. Thankfully, no one had been hurt, but Harry considered that to be luck. He took a bite of toast, following it with a swig of pumpkin juice.

"You good, mate?" Ron asked, his mouth full of sausage.

"Yeah, Ron. Just ready for this to all be over." Harry saw Ginny glance at him discreetly, a strange look on her face. He almost thought it was...pity.

"Aren't we all? I can't wait to put some of those filthy Death Eaters in the ground."

"Like you'll be puttin' anyone in the ground," Seamus teased, elbowing Ron playfully. He huffed, rolling his eyes and taking a vicious bite of sausage. Harry watched on in amusement. Ginny made a quiet noise of disgust, he wasn't actually sure he heard anything. He gave her an odd look, one she ignored, pretending like she hadn't done anything. He thought back to what he had done at the Ministry, shame rushing through him. He had Crucioed his friend because he had lost his temper. It was accidental, sure, but he had known there was no way she would be safe from it. He had cast it anyway. Good people don't hex their friends. Maybe Ginny was right, and there was never such a thing as good and bad. Maybe there was both in everyone.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" George asked his twin, looking nervously over the edge of the roof. They both stood on the roof of Hermione's castle, a contraption strapped to George's back.

"No. That's what Aurion and Andromeda are for." Fred pointed to two outlines of people, standing at the base of the castle and back several feet.

"And why do I have to be the one to do this?" George looked at his brother, stepping away from the edge.

"Because I did preliminary tests for the outfits. It's your turn." Fred tightened one of the straps going across George's shoulder, double-checking everything was secure. "Ready?"

"I guess," he shrugged. Fred raised his wand, pointing it at his brother. George felt the backs of his heels reach the edge of the roof and he stopped, waiting for Fred.

" _Stupefy!"_ Fred shouted. George let out a rush of air, knocked off the edge of the castle. Dazed, he tried in vain to get his bearings. The ground rushed to meet him and his gut twisted, waiting for the impact. It never came. Instead, he was jerked upward before drifting down. He looked up, seeing the parachute guiding him down. Andromeda and Aurion steadied him when he landed, each holding him up by an arm. The fabric of the parachute settled over them and Andromeda moved it with a flick of her wand.

"It works!" George shouted, jumping into the air "Fred, it works!"

Fred let out a celebratory noise, raising his arms in the air. They had made a self-deploying parachute for the Death Eaters. If they were struck by a stunner in midair, it would ensure they landed safely. Fred and George had been working on the idea for Quidditch players in case they got knocked off their brooms and couldn't stop their fall, but they decided it applied to Death Eaters, too.

"Good job," Andromeda and Aurion said, leaving the twins to do whatever it was they did. They had been asked to attend the test in case the parachute didn't deploy. They could hardly say no, the twins would have done it anyway.

* * *

Luna sat in the library, a book open in front of her. She wasn't actually reading it, it was just there. She scanned the shelves idly, chin in her hand. She heard someone clearing their throat and she turned. Draco stood there, a sheepish smile on his face. He waved awkwardly, muttering a greeting.

"Hello, Draco. Would you like to sit?" she asked, gesturing to the chair next to her.

"Sure. How are you, Luna?" He sat, turning himself so he faced her.

"The Nargles haven't stolen my boots yet, so that's nice."

"That's great news." Draco smiled, not entirely sure what Nargles were but he believed her anyway.

"I like to think so. How are you, Draco? You seem anxious." Luna looked at him, eyes bright and wide.

"A bit, yeah. Hermione and I have been making progress but we're at a pause while we prepare for the next step."

"It's almost time." Luna's voice was serious, something seldom associated with the dreamy witch

It wasn't a question, but Draco answered anyway. "Yeah."

"Let's hope it doesn't take longer than that." Luna looked away, scanning the shelves again. Draco watched her, looking like he wanted to say something else. He seemed to decide against it, murmuring a goodbye and leaving her to look at the shelves.

* * *

The Dark Lord perused Hermione's library on the island, pulling books partway off the shelf. Some of them he set on the table, others he put back. The stack of books on the table steadily grew as he continued to pull books off the shelves. He wasn't sure if all of them would be relevant, but he had time and it wouldn't hurt to look through them. Even if they weren't, they were bound to be interesting. He had already searched through his own library and came up mostly empty. Hermione had asked him about wedding rituals for soulmates and he would do what he could to find information. Morgana's library would at least have family rituals. Narcissa was gathering a list of the Black family rituals for him. Perhaps he should check their library, too.

The Dark Lord heard a faint knock on the door and he set down the book he was currently holding. "Enter."

Hermione was in the doorway, stepping over the threshold. "My Lord, last night I forgot to tell you of our progress on the cabinet."

"That's okay, Hermione. I know you were preoccupied." He chuckled lightly as Hermione's face reddened.

"A bit," she admitted, coughing uncomfortably.

"Sit with me. Tell me about your progress." The Dark Lord sat, gesturing for Hermione to do the same.

"Draco and I were able to send an apple through to see if it worked. It did, and then we started sending birds through. It took us a few tries to get it, but we did. We just have to make sure we can send a person and then we'll be ready." Hermione lounged in the chair across from the Dark Lord.

"How do you intend to test that?" He leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"Well, Narcissa is going to send me through the cabinet and, if it works, Draco will send me back," she said slowly, biting her lip.

"I see. Are you afraid?"

"Not afraid, just nervous. We're pretty sure it'll work but, then again, it might not."

"I am sure you'll be fine. You and Draco are capable, as is Narcissa," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"You are still learning your worth, Hermione, but you have incredible abilities."

Hermione blushed at the praise, mumbling, "Thank you."

"I have been researching soulmate wedding traditions. I haven't come up with anything, yet, but I have some promising books to go through."

"Thank you, my Lord. I have to get back to the Manor. Narcissa and I are going to make more potions."

"Goodbye, Hermione. Enjoy your day."

"You too, my Lord." Hermione turned on her heel, Disapparating. The Dark Lord turned his head to the stack of books. He picked one at random and began to read. He had faith in Hermione and Draco and he knew they would succeed in their task. He chose not to worry about any failure. It was unlike either of them to fail and he knew they wouldn't start now.


	70. Chapter 70

Hermione sat on the worktable in Narcissa's potion room. Her legs swung back and forth idly as she watched Narcissa observe the potion they had brewed last week. Hermione rolled up her sleeve, revealing the small burn scar. Narcissa swirled the potion in the glass bottle. She held it up to the light, seemingly satisfied with its composition.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" she asked, approaching her with the bottle in her hand. She eyed Hermione's clothes with mild disapproval.

"Yeah. Should I have dressed for the occasion?" Hermione asked teasingly, raising a brow,

"I just don't see why you insist on wearing those Muggle clothes," she sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"They're comfortable," she insisted.

"If you say so."

Hermione rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. Narcissa handed her the potion and she drank it, nearly gagging at the taste. "That is absolutely the worst tasting thing ever."

"It works, though." Narcissa held Hermione's wrist in her hand, watching as the small scar healed. Hermione looked at her forearm, noticing her lack of a scar.

"Cissa. I'm ready," she said, looking into the blonde witch's eyes.

"For the cabinet?"

Hermione nodded, rolling her sleeve back down. Narcissa's mouth was a thin line as she nodded. Hermione hopped off of the table, sliding her arm through Narcissa's. They walked to the drawing room in silence. Kyndet's head popped up from behind the couch, chirping as the two witches entered. Hermione scratched behind the ridges on his head and Narcissa rubbed his chin. He watched curiously as Hermione opened the cabinet and prepared to step inside. She hesitated with one foot in the air.

"Cissa. What if?" she began.

"Don't. You'll be fine," she reassured, smiling. Hermione nodded, steeling herself.

"Do you remember the spell?" she asked, placing one foot firmly inside the cabinet. Narcissa nodded, watching as Hermione stepped fully into the cabinet. The blonde witch closed it, drawing her wand from her sleeve.

" _Lacus Animus Geminae,_ " she cast, waving her wand at the cabinet.

Hermione held her breath, squeezing her eyes shut. She could hear the pounding of her heart echoing through the box. Her gut twisted, head spinning as she felt displaced from reality. It lasted for maybe a second but felt much longer before she felt normal. She opened one eye, peering at her surroundings. It looked the same as it had before. Her heart still hammered, seeming to echo in the small space. Hermione reached out a hand, pushing against the door. It didn't open and she pounded her hand on the door. It opened and she stumbled out, nearly tripping.

"Hey, Hermione," Draco said, steadying her with a hand on her arm, "Glad to see it worked."

"Me too," she breathed, looking around the room. It was different from when she had practiced in it, but she hadn't imagined it would look the same.

"It's nice, don't you think?" he asked, gesturing to their surroundings with a smile on his face.

"I couldn't imagine better decorations." Her lips twitched into a smile and the two descended into a fit of laughter. "I should be going back now."

"But you just got here."

"I'll be back. I'll bring friends, too" She winked, stepping into the cabinet. She heard Draco cast the spell and felt the sensation that signified her transportation between cabinets. It wasn't as shocking this time since she knew to expect it. She pounded her fist on the door lightly, this time keeping her balance when it opened.

"Hermione," Bellatrix breathed, rushing at her and enveloping her in a tight hug, "what the hell was going through your head that you thought testing the cabinet yourself would be a good idea?"

"I'm fine, Bella. It's not as if I could ask someone else to test it. This is my mission and I'd rather it be me than anyone else. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Hermione hugged Bellatrix back, kissing the dark witch's cheek.

"It's okay. Some warning would've been nice, though. I felt your magic spike and then fade and I thought something horrible had happened." Bellatrix buried her face in Hermione's shoulder.

"You could feel me all the way at Hogwarts?"

"No, not really. It was more the phantom sensation of your magic that I felt," she said, pulling back from Hermione to look at her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Hermione whispered, her hand on Bellatrix's cheek. The dark witch's grip on Hermione's shoulders was tight but not painful.

"I know."

"Thank you, Cissa. For sending me through." Hermione beckoned her with a wave of her hand.

"I'm glad it worked. My sister loves me, but I don't think it would have saved me if something happened to you," she said, joining the hug.

"I could never hurt you, Cissy, even if something happened to Hermione. I just wouldn't ever speak to you again," she said jokingly.

"Oh, well, that's so much better," Narcissa said, rolling her eyes in an unladylike manner.

"I know," Bellatrix said, grinning. Hermione laughed, extracting herself from the embrace. She sat on the couch, Kyndet curling in her lap. She scratched his chin absently, Bellatrix sitting next to her and draping an arm around her shoulders. Narcissa sat on her other side and Hermione laid her legs across the blonde witch, leaning back against Bellatrix. Narcissa sent her a playful glare and Hermione grinned broadly. She shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. Kyndet sleepily watched the three witches, his sharp teeth visible because of his smile.

"We should tell the Dark Lord it's done," Hermione mumbled, breaking the comfortable silence.

"We can tell him later," Bellatrix said, too comfortable to get up.

"We'll have to go one at a time," Hermione said, looking at the cabinet vacantly.

"What?" Bellatrix asked, caught off guard at the change in topic.

"Through the cabinet. We'll have to go one at a time and someone will have to send the last person through."

"One of us should go first, that way there's one of us at Hogwarts and one of us here."

"I can send the last person through," Narcissa said, joining the conversation.

"Perfect. Which of us should go first?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to look at Bellatrix.

"I think you should. You already know what it feels like so you'll be able to help everyone as they go through."

"How will we know when to send the next person?" Narcissa asked.

"Bella can read the journal. Her and the Dark Lord are exceptions in case anything happened to me."

"You prepare for everything, don't you?" Bellatrix asked, squeezing Hermione's sides.

"Yes. I like to win," Hermione said, lightly smacking Bellatrix's hands.

"Merlin, she's just like you, Bella. What have you done to her?" Narcissa teased.

"I haven't done anything! She was always like this. I just sped up the process."

"Kisses from an evil witch are very corrupting," Hermione joked, squeezing Bellatrix's hands lovingly.

"I wouldn't know," Narcissa said.

"That's because you're already evil, Cissy. It doesn't do anything."

"Wait a minute. Does that mean?" Hermione's jaw fell open when Bellatrix nodded. The young witch stared at the blonde, having the sense to at least close her mouth.

"Oh, please. I was nineteen and drunk. It hardly counts," Narcissa said dismissively, waving her hand through the air.

"It counts, Cissy. You knew exactly what you were doing. You both did." Bellatrix wiggled her eyebrows at Narcissa, triumphing at the red shade her sister's face had become.

"You've kissed a witch?" was all Hermione could ask. She really shouldn't be so surprised, Narcissa seemed the type to go for wizard or witch. Narcissa chose not to respond, looking away to hide her face.

"Cissy. We're only having fun. You don't have to be embarrassed. Hermione hardly has room to judge you."

"I'm not judging her," Hermione muttered, earning a laugh from Narcissa. The blonde turned back to them, all trace of red gone from her face.

"I know, Bella. Still, it's not something I remember all that much," she said, scratching the back of her neck.

"I do," Bellatrix said, "I could remind you."

"No, thank you."

"If you say so."

"I do. Unless you want Hermione to hear all about your escapades during school?" Narcissa asked mischievously.

Bellatrix paled slightly, shaking her head fervently. "Absolutely not."

"I didn't think so." Narcissa winked at Hermione. The young witch was watching them with a confused look on her face. She had no idea what they were referring to so vaguely, but she couldn't hide the curiosity she felt.

"You can tell me when we're old, Bella," she said, turning her face to the dark witch.

"Deal," Bellatrix obliged, smiling at the young witch.


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N All right, here we go! We're getting there. We are definitely getting there.**

 **Thank you all for reading this story and I look forward to posting again tomorrow.**

 **Enjoy!**

The Dark Lord walked with Hermione along the beach. They were both barefoot and the sand squished between their toes. The clouds were cotton balls, partially blocking the sun for long moments at a time. The waves lapped at the shore gently and the wind danced through the leaves languidly. It was a nice afternoon, not too hot or cold.

"The cabinet is finished," Hermione said after a long silence.

"Wonderful. It is nearly time." The Dark Lord twirled his wand through his fingers.

"My Lord, how do we know Yaxley didn't give away the location of the house? It isn't protected by a Fidelus Charm. If he told the Order of the attack on the bridge wouldn't he have told them where the house is?" Hermione asked as she nervously spun her ring on her finger, looking up at the Dark Lord.

"Hmm. I suppose he might have, but it's too late to know now."

"Dumbledore has been planning something. What if he's been preparing a strategy to attack the house?"

"There's no way of knowing what he's planning. To be on the safe side we should attack as soon as we can. I will summon everyone and we will discuss the fine details of the plan. Shall we?" The Dark Lord gestured to the path leading back to the house, allowing Hermione to go first.

"Should I get everyone at the castle?" she asked once they had entered the house. The Dark Lord nodded and Hermione turned on her heel, disappearing from the room.

The twins were in the foyer and they jumped at Hermione's sudden arrival. "Hermione! What's going on?"

"I need Andromeda and Tonks, too. I'll explain then."

"They're both in the library."

"Come on, then." Hermione gestured for the twins to follow her as she navigated the halls of her castle. She threw open the library door, startling the three occupants of the room.

"Hermione?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes. We have to go. The Dark Lord has called a meeting. It's almost time," she explained quickly.

"We have to grab something, we'll be right back," Fred and George said, rushing to their lab. They shrunk all the parachutes they had made, one for every Death Eater, and put them in the pockets of their robes. They rushed back to the library, nearly running into Hermione in the entryway.

"Andromeda took Tonks and Aurion already. Do you have everything?"

"Yes," they panted, grabbing Hermione's proffered arm. They were gone with a _crack_ , appearing at the front doors. Hermione pushed them open, revealing a bustle of Death Eaters and those loyal to the Dark Lord. People scrambled to the dining room and others were bringing people to the house. Hermione was sure her house had never seen so many people at one time, maybe ever. She entered the house with Fred and George behind her and led them to the dining room. Bellatrix immediately caught her attention and Hermione made her way over to the dark witch.

"It's almost time?" she asked, excitement lacing her words.

"Yes. We have to move before Dumbledore does. The island might be attacked," Hermione whispered. The Dark Lord approached them and they straightened, meeting his gaze.

"Everyone is here," he said. He gestured for them to follow. Instead of taking their usual seats alongside the Death Eaters, they took a seat on either side of him at the head of the table. The Death Eaters were nearest the Dark Lord and his unmarked followers, save for a few exceptions, were toward the end of the table. Hermione waved discreetly at Snape, earning a small wave in return.

"Thank you all for gathering at such short notice. I have called you all here today so that we may discuss the plan. It is nearly time to begin," the Dark Lord said, addressing all of his followers before turning to Severus, "But first, Severus, do you know anything about Dumbledore's plans?"

"I'm afraid not, my Lord. Sirius and Mad-Eye have been putting pressure on him not to share plans with me. He complied to keep them in the Order," he said, bowing his head.

"I understand. For those of you that are unaware, Yaxley was a traitor to our cause. We don't know how much information he relayed to the Order, but he may have given the location of the house. We know Dumbledore is planning something, it may be an attack on the house. Until the plan is executed, I'd like everyone staying here to be extra aware of everything."

"Yes, my Lord," they said.

"With that in mind, it is time to discuss the plan. Lucius will be leading half of you in the attack on the Ministry. All of you that work in the Ministry will be part of that half. Bellatrix and Hermione will lead the attack on the castle. Those of you not taking part in the attack on the Ministry will join them. Only the Death Eaters will travel into the castle through the cabinet. The rest of you will Apparate to Hogsmeade and go to the castle on foot through the passage under Honeyduke's. One person is to be killed and it is to be done only by Bellatrix. The students and other staff are to be neutralized except for those bearing Hermione's symbols." The Dark Lord gestured to Hermione, indicating for her to speak.

"There are three students aside from Draco bearing my sigil. If they come to harm by your hand I will personally see to your punishment. One person in the castle bears my old wand. It is vinewood, nine and three-quarter inches, dragon heartstring. If this person is harmed you will meet the same punishment," Hermione said evenly. She met the eyes of everyone in the room, sealing her promise. A few people swallowed audibly, others grinned at the fierceness Hermione showed.

"I will be joining the attack on the Ministry until I receive the signal that the wards protecting Hogwarts have fallen. Once the Ministry is secure, all Death Eaters will move to Hogwarts. The rest of you will maintain our hold on the Ministry. Andromeda and Narcissa will be ready at Malfoy Manor to heal anyone that is injured. Everyone has a week to prepare for the attack. We will strike at midnight." The Dark Lord watched his followers nod their understanding. They were already going through mental lists of what they had to do before the attack.

"My Lord, we have something else for the Death Eaters. It's a modified parachute that will automatically deploy if they are stunned midair and nearing the ground," Fred and George said, alternating sentences. The Dark Lord looked at them curiously as they began unloading their pockets and removing the shrinking charm. A heap of backpack-like contraptions lie on the table haphazardly. The Dark Lord's followers looked at the pile with confusion on their faces, except for Hermione, Andromeda, and Aurion.

"What are they?" he asked, unsure of what they were talking about.

"Parachutes. It's a Muggle thing but we figured we could apply it to our world. Would you like us to demonstrate?"

"Yes."

"It's your turn this time, Fred," George said, quickly thrusting a pack into his brother's arms.

"Which way to the roof?" Fred asked, pulling the pack on and adjusting the straps to fit him.

"If you would all gather outside, please," Hermione said, "The roof is this way."

They all stood from the table, the large group shuffling outside. Fred and George followed Hermione to the roof. Fred checked the straps one more time as he stood on the edge. He felt tendrils of nervousness even though he knew it worked. Hermione watched as George checked over the straps after Fred did, ensuring his brother was safe. Hermione stood opposite them, wand held lazily in her fingers.

"I'll do it, George," she said.

"Thanks," he sighed, stepping behind Hermione.

She raised her wand, pointing it at Fred's chest and channeled her magic so it would be on the weaker side, " _Stupefy!"_

Fred grunted as the spell hit him, knocking him off the roof. His head spun and his chest felt sore. He knew Hermione had kept it weak but even her weak spells were stronger than some people's regular spells. Fred saw the ground approaching in increments and he struggled to right himself. He managed it, head still spinning. He was dizzy and disoriented and all he could see was the ground looming in his vision. The parachute opened, jerking him upward before he floated to the ground. His feet hit the grass and he collapsed to his knees from the firm impact. Hermione stood in front of him, holding out a hand to help him up. He took it gratefully, pulling out his wand and waving it to repackage the parachute. Murmurs of awe rose from the crowd and Fred and George smiled at their success.

"Wonderful!" the Dark Lord exclaimed, coming to the front of the crowd.

"Thank you, my Lord," the twins said, bowing slightly.

"Are there any questions?" he asked, addressing the crowd of his followers.

"My Lord, who will be Minister?" called a voice Hermione didn't recognize. It had to be from someone that worked at the Ministry

"The Minister will be announced when we have won."

"I ask to accompany Hermione on her mission," Aurion spoke. He stepped forward, letting the hood fall back from his face.

"Aurion you should stay at the Manor," Hermione protested.

"It is my duty to protect the heir" He jutted his chin out stubbornly.

"You may join her," the Dark Lord granted.

"Thank you," Aurion said, bowing to him. Hermione frowned slightly but did not protest further.

After several minutes of silence, the Dark Lord said, "You are dismissed. Prepare however you must. We will convene at Malfoy Manor at midnight one week from now."

The Dark Lord's followers dispersed, the majority of them leaving the island. Some of the Death Eaters milled around outside and others went back inside. There weren't many places they could go since they had been named, so they kept to the properties of the Dark Lord's allies. They enjoyed the island the most out of all of them. The house was always a comfortable temperature and they were so close to the sea. The Dark Lord remained outside, Hermione next to him. Bellatrix joined them, snaking her arm around Hermione's waist. They stood in silence, each staring out at the sapphire waters.

"Some of us are going to die," Hermione whispered. She pressed tightly into Bellatrix's side, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Probably." Bellatrix squeezed Hermione's waist, feeling the young witch nod.

"They will all be remembered," The Dark Lord said. They let the quiet overtake them again, heavy with a loss they had yet to experience.


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N Merlin, I am super late today but I did it. I had a ton of homework for class tonight and I was running errands for the better part of the afternoon so I'm only just now settled enough to post this chapter. I did it, though. This may not be the chapter you were wanting but I promise, it's the chapter you need. I mean, honestly, how could I jump straight to the battle without this chapter? I couldn't.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Midnight three days from now. Be ready._

Draco read the words in his journal again. It wouldn't be long before the war was over. He looked at his trunk, the battle armor packed tightly at the very bottom. In three days he would be wearing it. They all would. He had to tell Luna so the others knew. He wasn't sure if Hermione had told them yet. She would, of course, but he wanted to make sure they knew to be ready. He would have to find Luna later. Maybe she would be in the library after dinner. Draco stored the journal at the bottom of his trunk, near his armor. A jolt of adrenaline surged through his veins at the impending battle. Everything was coming to an end. In three days the Ministry would fall, Dumbledore would be dead, and the Harry and the Dark Lord would face off.

Looking over his shoulder as he hesitated at the doorway, Draco's heart filled with bittersweet joy. Everything they had sacrificed to get to this point was worth it. He turned away, walking slowly out of the common room. The halls were lightly populated, enough to keep his footsteps from echoing as he made his way to the Great Hall. He heard the clamor of hungry teenagers well before he reached it, and he felt around his pocket for one of Fred and George's puking pastilles. It was easy to pick out the red of Ron's hair and he silently cast a command charm and notice-me-not spell. It shot across the room, plinking unnoticed into Ron's cup. Almost unnoticed. Ginny met his gaze, a bemused smile on her face but she didn't stop her brother from drinking from his cup. Draco sent her a playful wink, quickly moving to his seat. He saw Ginny lean over and whisper something in Neville's ear. Draco watched Neville stifling his laughter at Ron's incipient sickness.

Ron stilled suddenly, and if Draco could see his face, he would have noticed the green hue he had taken on. The redhead abruptly stood from the table, one hand on his stomach and the other over his mouth. He rushed out of the Great Hall, nearly knocking over some first-year students on the way. Draco laughed silently, meeting Ginny and Neville's eyes. They shone with amusement but they kept their laughter in. He let his face fall stoic again, scooping food onto his plate and forcing himself to ignore Ginny and Neville. They might make him laugh again.

Luna brushed by Draco as he made his way to the library, quickly turning to him. "Sorry, I didn't see you there, Draco."

"Don't worry about it, Luna. How's everything going?" he asked, falling into step with her.

"It's going. How well it's going remains to be seen. How about you?"

"Things are coming together. I have news. I'm not sure if the three of you know yet. Have you gotten anything from her?"

"Not since Christmas. The school has been strict with incoming post, what with all the Death Eaters coming out of hiding." Luna looped her arm through Draco's as they walked, navigating through the corridors to the library. He stiffened slightly in surprise but soon relaxed.

"You'll have to spread the word. I won't be able to."

"Of course. The Nargles have still left them alone. I wonder what she did to them to keep them from being taken."

"Knowing her, it was probably something no one else would ever even think of," Draco said as he held open the library door. Luna nodded airily to him as she entered. He followed behind her as she led them to a table in the back corner. It was empty of students and the few staff members that were there paid them no mind.

"What news do you have?" she eagerly asked, leaning forward and resting her weight on her arms.

Draco leaned forward, whispering, "In three days, the Death Eaters will be infiltrating the castle. The four of us will be meeting them in the Room of Requirement at midnight. We answer directly to Hermione unless she isn't there. We answer to Bellatrix if that happens. Our job will be to help secure the castle. Once the wards are down, it'll be chaos but at that point, we'll be keeping anyone from interfering in the Dark Lord and Harry's duel."

"It's almost over, Draco." Luna's bright eyes shone with a hopeful light, wide on her face and making her look much younger.

"I hope so." He stood from his chair, leaning on the table in a way he hoped seemed casual.

"We'll be ready."

Draco nodded once, leaving the quiet library. Luna sat by herself, waiting for Ginny and Neville. The two Gryffindors always met her long after she arrived but she didn't mind sitting by herself. She enjoyed the peacefulness of the library and the scent of books calmed her. She had always loved books, reading anything she could get her hands on. When she had first seen the Hogwarts library she was wonderstruck at the number of books in one room. She had never seen anything like it before. It still amazed her, how much knowledge one room contained. She had read many of the titles located in the library during her years at Hogwarts. Some had been boring but others had been fascinating.

"Hey, Luna," Ginny said with a wave. She sat opposite the blonde witch. Neville sat beside Ginny, both of them looking at Luna.

"I have wonderful news," she said, looking at the two Gryffindors.

"Well, spill," Neville said, leaning forward.

"Three days from now at midnight in the Room of Requirement. Bring your armor," she whispered.

"Finally," Ginny muttered.

"I can't believe it's finally here," Neville whispered.

Luna nodded, launching into an explanation of everything Draco had told her about the plan and their instructions. They listened with wide eyes, excitement on their faces. It was nearly curfew when the three students finally parted from each other, heading through the darkened halls. Neville and Ginny walked side by side to the common room. Luna had already split from them to go to the Ravenclaw tower and the two lions kept quiet. There weren't many students still out but they didn't want to be caught talking about the plan, especially when it was only three days away from happening. They were greeted with the noise typical of their housemates as soon as they stepped into the warm room.

"Did you see Ron's face after he took a sip from his cup?"

"Yeah, makes you wonder what caused it."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone put one of the Weasley's puking pastilles in it. That's the only thing that makes a guy go green like that."

"Yeah, but we all would've seen someone put it in. I'm telling you, he ate something bad!"

Ginny and Neville watched their housemates go back and forth about why Ron got sick during dinner. They quickly grew quiet when the focus of their conversation entered the room. He looked much better but the faint smell of vomit still clung to him and he looked paler than normal. His face was contorted into an expression of annoyance.

"What the bloody hell are you lot looking at?" he snarled, giving everyone an angry glare. Most of them avoided his gaze, embarrassment coloring their cheeks. Others, like Ginny and Neville, met his gaze levelly.

"Chill, Ron. They're just seeing who came in," Harry said from his spot on the couch.

Ron ignored him, eyes locked with his sister's and said, "You did it, didn't you, Ginny? You put one of Fred and George's puking pastilles in my goblet!"

"I did no such thing!" she protested, crossing her arms.

"I saw you whisper something to Neville about my cup!" Ron's voice cracked as he yelled, earning a few winces from other Gryffindors in the room.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron. Where would I even get any?"

"I don't know but there's no one else it could be. Ever since Hermione left to join the Death Eaters you've been acting weird!" The room fell even quieter at the mention of Hermione joining the Death Eaters. It still baffled some of the Gryffindors. They had never thought Hermione would join such vicious people.

"Ron, stop it. It wasn't her. One of us would have seen her do it," Harry said. He stood between Ron and Ginny, his hands on the older Weasley's shoulders.

"She could have done it when you were looking away," Ron tried.

"Just stop, Ron," Harry sighed, moving his friend to the staircase leading to their dormitory. Ron complied, still glaring at his sister but not saying anything else.

Ginny turned to Neville, muttering a farewell and heading to her own dormitory. She spared a glance at her trunk, thinking about the armor tucked away at the bottom. In three days this would all be over. She wouldn't have to hide anymore. Without changing, Ginny threw herself onto the bed, urging herself to fall asleep. The sooner the three days were up, the better.


	73. Chapter 73

Hermione and Bellatrix stood in front of each other, both dressed in their battle armor. Excitement swirled around them, tangible if anyone else were in the room. Hermione ran her thumbs over the planes of Bellatrix's mask in her hands, looking up at the dark witch. Bellatrix smiled at her gently, winding an arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her closer. Hermione wrapped one arm around Bellatrix's shoulders, letting her mask dangle loosely from her fingers.

"Are you nervous, love?" Bellatrix husked.

"A little," Hermione admitted, shivering as Bellatrix's breaths mingled with her own.

"We'll be great."

"People I know could die tonight. One of us could die tonight."

"It's war, love. People on both sides are going to die tonight."

"I know. I just wish there was another way." Hermione leaned her head on Bellatrix's shoulder, placing small kisses on the dark witch's Azkaban tattoo.

Bellatrix hummed contentedly. "Me too. After tonight everything is going to be better."

"How do you do it, Bella?" Hermione whispered.

"Do what?"

"Stay so calm. Everything is going to change tonight."

"I've had a lot of time to get used to this. Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time." Bellatrix pressed a light kiss on Hermione's hair, squeezing her waist comfortingly. Hermione closed her eyes, absorbing the nearness of her soulmate. After tonight they could have their wedding. She would see her friends again. She could go places again.

"I think I'm ready, Bella."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hermione pulled away slightly, looking into Bellatrix's dark eyes. The dark witch looked back at her, gaze intense. Hermione leaned forward, gently capturing the dark witch's lips. Bellatrix returned the kiss, nibbling on Hermione's bottom lip teasingly.

"We should get going," Bellatrix whispered as she pulled away.

"I know."

"I love you, Hermione." Bellatrix rested her forehead against Hermione's, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I love you, too, Bellatrix."

Hermione placed a final kiss on Bellatrix's lips before grabbing her hand and walking to the dining room. It was nearing midnight and soon they would be launching their attacks. Most of the Dark Lord's followers were already assembled and gathered around the table. Hermione took their seats on either of the Dark Lord's sides, patiently awaiting everyone's arrival. As the last person sat in their seat, the Dark Lord rose, clasping his hands behind his back.

"My loyal followers, tonight is the night everything changes. No longer will a person's value be based on the so-called purity of their blood! Tonight, we break the chains of the blood caste! Tonight, we strive for victory! Not only for ourselves but for those blinded by the Light! You do not need your masks tonight, my friends!" the Dark Lord allowed his words to settle over the room. Cheers erupted from his followers and some of them raised their fists as a prelude to victory. Hermione could feel their collective excitement in the room, accompanied by the bright swirls of magic she had begun to grow used to. Around the table, Death Eaters placed their masks face-up on the table. They would give tonight everything they had.

"Let us begin!" the Dark Lord roared. Hermione and Bellatrix led their squad of Death Eaters and Narcissa to the drawing room, the rest gathering around the Dark Lord. They were the smaller of the two groups. Only Death Eaters were going in through the cabinet, the others were already Apparating to Hogsmeade in intervals. If they managed to time everything correctly, they would all be getting to the castle at the same time. They were also hoping that since it was midnight they would catch the occupants unaware. Only time would tell.

Hermione stepped into the cabinet, turning to face the assembled Death Eaters. She nodded to Narcissa and the door was closed. Only a thin beam of light from the room filtered through the gap and Hermione felt her heart racing. The small box suddenly felt like a coffin. Hermione told herself not to think like that, not to think that some of the people she had come to love would die tonight. She felt the twist in her gut as the sliver of light changed and she knew she had made it to Hogwarts. She banged on the inside of the door, not as frantic as the first time and stepped out when Draco opened the door.

"Welcome back," Draco said.

"It's so nice to be here again," Hermione said. She caught sight of Luna, Neville, and Ginny behind Draco and greeted them all with a hug.

"Death Eater incoming," Draco said, closing the cabinet door. Hermione stood beside it, catching Dolohov as he tumbled out. Greyback followed him, then Aurion, and then Bellatrix.

"Greyback, get to the rendezvous with the others, try to be as quiet as you can. Once they're all inside, split up and keep a guard on the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff commons. The Slytherins won't rally against them but send one person to keep them from entering the battle too early. If anybody sees us before it's time it could ruin the plan. Dolohov, Luna, Ginny, and Neville, patrol the halls in pairs and quietly subdue anyone you find. Draco and Aurion, you're with me and Bella. No kills and stay as quiet as possible. Everybody ready?" Hermione relayed once they were all grouped. Everyone nodded, drawing their wands.

"Let's go, then," Bellatrix said.

* * *

The Ministry was eerily quiet as the Dark Lord's followers made their way through the halls. They needed to be in place before they triggered the alarm. Once the flood of Aurors and workers started pouring in, they had to incapacitate them quickly. They crept through the offices, silently subduing anyone still in the offices. The Dark Lord went to the Minister's office with the Carrows. It was empty, but wouldn't be for too long. Lucius would be the one to trigger the alarm once everyone was ready. If they worked fast enough, the building would be under their control before the wards to Hogwarts fell.

The wail of a magical alarm rang through the building, echoing off the smooth walls. The Dark Lord's followers slipped further into the shadows, trying to ignore the annoying sound. It was seconds before the first Aurors arrived, quickly taken by surprise and outnumbered. The stream of Aurors was steady and the Death Eaters worked to keep up with the influx. The Dark Lord's other followers began to assist, provide support for the Death Eaters. They were not yet weary, but every new Auror that arrived took longer to incapacitate. The Dark Lord waited, ignoring the piercing wail of the alarm and the distant sounds of battle. The Carrows stood by his side, eager to help their fellow Death Eaters but refraining. They would wait until the signal to aid their friends.

Ministry workers began arriving, assisting the Aurors however they could. The Death Eaters held out, their numbers bolstered by the Dark Lord's followers continually aiding them. It was an uphill battle, even if they did have the small advantage of a surprise attack. Regardless, they were fueled by their motivation to build a better world. Equality. Fairness. Justice. Everything they had come to believe in despite the benefits of their blood. Lucius fought for his son, for Hermione, his wife, and Bellatrix. They were the reasons he sought a change.

The Minister finally arrived, flooing directly to his office. He froze upon seeing the Dark Lord and the Carrows. The Dark Lord flicked his wand, nodding to the twins once. They exited the room, running to join the fight. Without their masks, the Death Eaters fought as they never had before. This was it, if they lost now, they would spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban. There would be no chance of getting away with this. An attack of this scale would see them all killed or imprisoned, they knew this. So did the Dark Lord. This was his reason for not making them wear masks tonight. This is who they were, and they would not go down without a fight.


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N The battle has begun! It will be four parts and there will be some subsequent chapters. I hope to have this story finished by Sunday (maybe) and as soon as I am I'll give a countdown of chapters. We're getting there. I almost can't believe it. This is the first idea I've actually ever been able to finish.**

 **As always, thanks for sticking with this story and reviewing and all that stuff that helps me develop my writing skills. Enjoy the beginning of the end!**

Part One: Death of a Headmaster

The group of Death Eaters and Hermione's allies split as they exited the Room of Requirement. They moved swiftly and silently, never more than a shadow. Greyback made his way to the rendezvous point. The other witches and wizards that had been tasked with securing the castle had just begun arriving and he began relaying Hermione's instructions to them. They went off in groups to guard three of the four Hogwarts houses. They ran into the patrol groups, giving the agreed-upon signal of a series of flashes from their wands. The groups were on the small side, the smallest numbering four and the largest numbering six. The largest went to Gryffindor Tower. They would be the most troublesome to reign in once their presence was announced. Even though many of them lacked experience, they greatly outnumbered the group, and Gryffindors were most likely to fight even when there was no hope. Once the fight began, they would have help from one of the patrol groups so their numbers were larger.

Ginny and Neville patroled the corridors of Hogwarts silently. All the typical ghosts were curiously absent and they only encountered a few staff members doing nightly rounds. They easily apprehended them, one casting a stunner and the other casting a silencing spell. They worked seamlessly together, never once giving away their presence. Luna and Dolohov patroled opposite halls, both moving undetected through the castle. They encountered no one, no ghosts either, and it put them on edge slightly. They kept their calm, allowing their uneasiness the smallest bit of room within themselves. They would be wary but not overly cautious. Luna had almost expected the castle to be busier at night. She wasn't sure if it was just the atmosphere of tonight but the castle seemed desolate and almost...creepy. She was surprised to find a total absence of nighttime creatures wandering the castle. It seemed wrong, but maybe that's how it had always been and she was only noticing it because her senses were on high-alert.

Draco led Hermione, Bellatrix, and Aurion to the Astronomy Tower. He had good reason to think that's where Dumbledore would be. The Headmaster spent a lot of his time pacing the circular room, it was no secret. Most of the students were clueless about the reason but Draco knew the wizard was thinking about Horcruxes. They moved in a single file line, keeping close to the wall. Aurion was behind Hermione and Bellatrix was in front of her, keeping her between them. They met no resistance, not that they had expected to, and soon were entering the Astronomy Tower. Bellatrix took the lead and Hermione ushered Draco to the back. They heard the muffled sound of footsteps above them and Bellatrix stealthily ascended the spiral staircase. Hermione followed close behind, not entering the room entirely. She signaled to Draco and Aurion to stay further back but allowed them to be close enough to see inside the room.

Bellatrix faced the old wizard. His back was to her at the moment, but he would soon be turning to her. She waited for him to see her, wanted to see the light leave his eyes, wanted him to know who had been the one to kill him. She could feel Hermione behind her, a steady thrum of magic identical to her own emanating from the young witch. Bellatrix twirled her wand in her fingertips, waiting for Dumbledore to turn. The old wizard reached the end of his stride, turning around and catching sight of the dark witch. Surprise crossed his face before he quickly schooled it into a false, welcoming smile. He kept himself from immediately reaching for his wand. Maybe he could try to talk Bellatrix out of what she was about to attempt. His eyes flicked to the staircase. He could sense two other magical signatures, one more familiar than the other but he still couldn't place it. He quickly looked back to Bellatrix, hoping she hadn't seen him looking past her. She had but pretended otherwise.

"Hello, Bellatrix. I'm surprised to see you here. I'll admit, I wasn't anticipating this move from Voldemort. He'll kill you to get the Elder Wand, you know. You've been sent on a suicide mission," he said. He words calm and level but his eyes betrayed his true feelings. Anger. Disgust. Bellatrix hissed at the use of the Dark Lord's name, curling her lip in disgust. Hermione stayed still, blending into the shadow. Dumbledore would be unable to pick up on her magical signature since it was identical to Bellatrix's, but she had seen his eyes flick to Draco and Aurion. Hermione had a spell ready in case he decided to attack. Minerva's warning echoed in her head and she prepared for him to act.

"I am loyal to the Dark Lord. If he commands my death, he shall have it," Bellatrix replied. Her voice was even and she forced her body to stay relaxed. She wouldn't toy with him for too long. If she waited, the entire castle would be on alert. No, she had a job to do. She would end this wizard's life without any hesitation.

"It's a pity I could never make you see reason. You would have made a fantastic member of the Order." Dumbledore clasped his hands behind his back, portraying a calm he didn't feel. A duel was imminent and he yearned to get it over with so he could continue making his plans to destroy Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

"It is not I who cannot see reason. It is the people you have fooled into playing your pawns." Bellatrix held her stance, eyes never leaving the old wizard. Behind her, Hermione was doing her own assessment of Dumbledore and the room, devising a strategy in case things went wrong.

Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively. "I gave them purpose. They will go down in history for freeing the world of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I have made them great."

"You've used them so you could play war," Bellatrix hissed. She raised her wand, leveling it at the old wizard's chest. Hermione adjusted her grip on her wand, ready to use it if she needed to. Dumbledore stood passively, an amused smile on his face.

"Being his Lieutenant will not save you from death when he decides to claim the Elder Wand."

"You truly are a fool," Bellatrix whispered.

"Am I? I possess the Elder Wand. Should we duel, I will win."

"Want to put that theory to the test?" Bellatrix growled.

Dumbledore drew his wand, rapidly firing off a stunner at Bellatrix. She flicked it aside, grunting with the effort. Hermione channeled her magic, letting it flow through Bellatrix as she matched Dumbledore spell for spell. The old wizard was unknowingly fighting a battle against two witches, and he held his ground for several volleys but began to tire long before Bellatrix and Hermione did. They had spent hours practicing for this very moment, channeling their magic, holding spells. He was no match for Bellatrix when her magic was bolstered by Hermione. Draco and Aurion stayed quiet and out of the way, watching the duel. They were ready to interfere if necessary but neither of them thought it would be. Bellatrix felt her magic surge through her as she cast a stunner, and even though Dumbledore managed to deflect it, the force of it knocked him back several feet. His heels grazed the edge of the floor. His back was to the window and there was no railing to catch him if he fell. He looked over his shoulder and Bellatrix took her opportunity.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ she shouted, following it with a quick, " _Levicorpus!"_

Hermione felt the wards losing strength as Bellatrix guided the dead wizard's body inside. She snatched the wand from his fingers, quickly snapping it in two. The dark witch sneered at the old man's corpse, kicking him with her booted foot. His eyes were open and glazed over, dully reflecting the light in the room. His face was slack and expressionless.

"I told you, you're a fool. He never wanted the Elder Wand. He wanted you dead," she hissed.

"The wards are down. Do you want to cast it?" Hermione asked. She spared a glance at the now-dead Headmaster.

"No, you can do it."

Hermione raised her wand, pointing it straight into the air. " _Morsmordre!"_

A green light shot from the tip of Hermione's wand, casting a glow over the four of them before dissipating. The Dark Mark appeared in the sky, coloring the world a pale shade of green. The Death Eaters could feel the tingle of the spell in their own Marks. It wouldn't be long now.


	75. Chapter 75

Part Two: Hostile Takeover

The Death Eaters were quickly losing steam. They had been casting nonstop since the alarm was tripped, and each wave of Aurors that arrived pushed farther each time. They were losing precious ground. They had all been preparing, too. For months they had worked on building their stamina so they would have a fighting chance against a horde of Aurors. It was getting to be more than they could handle, though. They grew steadily outnumbered by the Aurors and employees. Stamina could only do so much in a battle. Positioning was everything, and right now, the Death Eaters had lost their offensive edge. Most of their efforts had switched to defense to lessen the assault of spells flung their way. There couldn't mount a proper attack, not when they could barely defend themselves. Every backward step they took pushed them closer to their defeat.

The Carrow twins joined the skirmish just in time. Their fellow Death Eaters were being pushed back, energy depleting quickly after fighting so many Aurors and employees. The Carrows, on the other hand, had expended no energy so far and began unleashing furious stunners at the crowded Aurors. It gave the Death Eaters a second wind and they made another push, stronger than the first. Their numbers had only increased by two, but Death Eaters were not a force to be trifled with, even in small groups. The Dark Lord's other followers fought with renewed energy, too. Spells of all kinds flew across the room, some missing completely and others striking their targets. The Death Eaters were swift, almost incorporeal as they evaded spell after spell. They stuck to stunners, slowly but surely reducing the number of Aurors in the room. It was an uphill battle, but they didn't give up. They reminded themselves why they were fighting, what this was all for. The future was so close. It was almost within reach, they just had to keep fighting.

The Aurors began arriving slower, a trickle of witches and wizards joining the fray of battle. They were taken by surprise, but some of the more experienced Aurors managed to evade the first attack sent their way. Mad-Eye was one such Auror, quickly noticing the lack of two high-profile Death Eaters. Hermione and Bellatrix were not part of the attack as he would expect them to be. He retreated to Grimmauld Place unnoticed. Something else was going on, something they needed to stop. Bellatrix and Hermione were dangerous, even if it was only the two of them, and the Order would need to rally together to stop them. He woke Sirius and Lupin, Apparating them to the Burrow and waking its occupants. He explained what was happening at the Ministry and how something else was going on.

Their numbers were even, no more Aurors were arriving. The floor was packed with unconscious wizards and witches. Some of the Dark Lord's followers had fallen, a few seriously injured. There wasn't time to get them to Malfoy Manor, though. Not yet. Both sides were facing off, fighting for what they thought was right. The Death Eaters made one final push against the remaining Aurors, working together in a way the Aurors couldn't. It wasn't until after the last Auror fell to the ground unconscious that they began to gather their wounded and take them to the Manor. The tingling in their Marks didn't register with them yet. They were still giddy from the fight and trying to get their injured people taken care of. The bodies of unconscious Aurors and Ministry workers were placed in holding cells by those not transporting the injured followers to the Manor. It was no small task and the holding cells barely fit everyone that they had incapacitated.

* * *

The Dark Lord sat in the Minister's chair, hands steepled on the desk in front of him. He leaned heavily on his elbows, staring at the man quivering in his chair across from him. He said nothing, and the Minister was too cowed to speak. He hadn't expected Voldemort to be waiting in his office when he arrived, even if he did look drastically different. Hell, he hadn't expected a small army of Voldemort's followers to be taking out his Aurors and employees while he just sat here. He was too afraid to help everyone. He wasn't great at magic, had only been elected Minister by pure luck and a better campaign than his opponents. Besides, even if he weren't too afraid to help, Voldemort would not let him leave the room. It was clear he wanted something. The Minister sat in fear-fueled silence, waiting for Voldemort to begin. He tried not to shake too much, but it wasn't something he could help. The wizard so aptly dubbed 'The Dark Lord' sat in his chair, staring silently at him with an unreadable expression.

The Dark Lord sighed, tired of waiting for the Minister to say something. "Here's what's going to happen. My followers are securing this building as we speak, and they will continue to do so until they have total control of the Ministry. For now, you may keep your position, so long as you agree to abide by my rules. Should you break these rules, I will kill you. Should you disobey any of my followers, they will kill you. Do you understand?"

The Minister of Magic nodded fervently. He was too afraid to even try to speak.

"Speak, man!" the Dark Lord shouted, slamming a hand on the desk. The Minister jumped, eyes shining with tears of fear.

"Y-y-yes. Yes, I under-understand," he stammered.

"Good," the Dark Lord smiled, "I believe it is nearly time for me to go, but before I do, there's just one more thing. Your position as Minister is entirely temporary. Come dawn, you will be replaced, and you will not fight it. You will never work in the Ministry of Magic again."

"I understand." The Minister hung his head in relief. As long as he abided by this man's rules for a few hours, he would keep his life. He would have to find another job but it was well worth staying alive.

"Good. One of my followers will inform you of the rules. I wish our chat didn't have to end so soon but I have other matters to attend to."

The Minister nodded as the Dark Lord stood from his chair. He tried not to shake more than he already would as the wizard strode past him without a glance. The Dark Lord could feel the magic of his spell coursing through him. The spell to summon his Mark in the sky. Dumbledore was dead. The Elder Wand would be destroyed by now. Hogwarts was vulnerable to attack. The end of the war was upon them all, and most of Britain was still asleep. At dawn, everything would be over. His new society would be in place and the world would adapt to the change, as it always did. He strode through the halls of the Ministry, taking in the signs of battle. His followers were working smoothly and soon everything would be secure.

The Death Eaters watched the Dark Lord as he walked through the Ministry. One of his followers scrambled up to the Minister's office. The others continued their work. They would be staying here while the Death Eaters traveled to Hogwarts for the final battle. Everything was drawing to a close and soon this would all be over. They were so close to victory, it was all up to the Dark Lord now. He Disapparated, quickly followed by the Death Eaters. They were exhausted and a little banged up, but they would fight to the end. The courtyard of Hogwarts was quiet when they arrived. From inside the castle, faint sounds of fighting could be heard. The Dark Lord waved a hand and his Death Eaters went to fight again. He stood in the courtyard alone, waiting for Harry Potter. The boy would come, even if his Death Eaters had to drag him here.


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N Sorry this chapter is a bit late. I don't have Internet at home until tomorrow so I had to go somewhere to reread this chapter before I could post it. Anyway, enjoy Part Three of Four of the Final Battle.**

Part Three: Reinforcements

The students of Hogwarts were frantically trying to take down the Death Eaters. They had them outnumbered, even with the addition of the other Death Eaters just arriving, but the students were separated from their peers and teachers, and they lacked experience. Dolohov and Luna had finally started coming across teachers and easily incapacitated them. Snape had joined them sometime after the Dark Mark had appeared in the sky. Minerva bustled through the corridor, trying to get to her students. She ran into Ginny and Neville, both wearing outfits she didn't recognize. They were part of the attack. Minerva fumbled in her robes for Hermione's wand to show them before they saw and stunned her.

The two students turned to her, about to cast stunners when she shouted, "Wait!"

She pulled Hermione's wand free, holding it out to the two Gryffindors. Ginny looked relieved and mumbled, "Thank Merlin. I did not want to hex you, professor."

"I would rather prefer my students be left alone, too," Minerva snapped.

"They aren't in real dangers. The Death Eaters won't cast anything but stunners. They have instructions not to kill," Neville said.

"I must protect them."

"I'm sorry, professor, but we can't let you do that. We won't attack you outright because you have Hermione's old wand but we can't let you interfere," Ginny said apologetically.

"I see. So, I must choose to allow my students to fight an army of Death Eaters?"

"They don't have to fight, Minerva," Hermione said, approaching from behind, "We only want Harry. It's time."

"Hermione. It's good to see you safe, but what in Merlin's name do you think you're doing, leading an attack on my students?" Minerva turned to face Hermione fully, observing the young witch. She looked so in control. Like a leader.

"It's time for this to be over. Everyone is tired of this war. The stage is set. Order the students to stand down, for their safety. We don't want to hurt them." Hermione waved her hand at Ginny and Neville, bidding them to continue patrolling. She had taken out a few teachers but there were still more. They wordlessly obeyed, moving past Minerva and Hermione herself.

"That power lies with Albus."

"He's dead. It falls to you. Order them to stop. This is your duty to them. I give you my word they will not be harmed." Hermione took a step forward. It was only now that Minerva noticed the elf behind her.

"Very well. Hermione, know that I respect you greatly for allowing me the chance to spare my students." Minerva drew her own wand, storing Hermione's in her sleeve and pressed the tip to her throat to amplify her voice. "Students of Hogwarts, this is Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore is unable to make this announcement, so I am doing it in his stead. Do not fight the Death Eaters and you will not come to any harm. I repeat, do not fight the Death Eaters. It is the only way to guarantee your safety."

"Thank you, Minerva. I'd rather not see any of them injured. Don't worry, this will all be over soon." Hermione strode past Minerva, Aurion following dutifully behind her as she made her way to the courtyard. Minerva felt shame course through her at ordering the students to surrender. She knew it was for the best and that the Death Eaters weren't really evil, but the students didn't know that. They would think she handed them over to evil witches and wizards, but she would have to deal with that later.

As Minerva's order to surrender echoed off the stone walls of Hogwarts, students began lowering their wands in confusion. They would listen to the professor, they all respected her and knew whatever decision she made was always for them. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses both stopped fighting. They were already losing the battle with the Death Eaters, and if they could guarantee their safety long enough to bide their time until another attack, they would. The Gryffindors, on the other hand, still pressed on. Bellatrix had joined the group and they were falling easily, but they did not give up. If they wouldn't protect themselves, no one would. They just needed to get to the other houses and group together. They were being picked off too easily because they couldn't all get through the door at once.

"STOP! Just stop! They only want one person!" Harry shouted; he turned to Bellatrix, asking, "You only want me, right?"

The dark witch nodded, a twisted smile on her face. Harry stepped through the small crowd of students, looking each of them in the eyes. Slowly, they lowered their wands, faces set with anger. They stopped fighting, though, against their instincts to protect one of their own. They all knew if they kept fighting, they would probably lose. They had learned that sometimes it was better to surrender so you could live to fight another day. Ron was the last to lower his wand, torn between defending his friend and waiting until he had a better opportunity. He waited, lowering his wand and staring hatefully at the Death Eaters.

It was in this way that the students of Hogwarts were herded into view of the courtyard, aside from Harry. He followed Bellatrix into the courtyard, jaw set with vicious determination. His eyes blazed and he held his wand tightly in his fingers. Voldemort was waiting for him and he would fulfill his destiny. The dark wizard looked different than Harry remembered. He actually looked...normal. Hermione was standing next to Voldemort and Harry looked at her. She had changed so much, in ways he hadn't noticed before. He supposed they both had. They had both grown in the time they had spent apart. Was it only a year ago he had begun to realize he was pushing her away? He wanted to say something to her, anything, but couldn't find the words. Harry stopped a few feet away from Voldemort, watching Bellatrix cross the remaining distance and standing at his other side. It was a fearsome sight.

Hermione felt a large buildup of magic, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from. Magic swirled in her vision, distinct colors mixing together into one. The hairs on the back of her neck rose in warning. She hastily gathered as much magic as she could manage in those few seconds. She could only hope it was enough as she released it. The buildup of the magic and her own collided violently, reducing parts of the castle to rubble. Everyone was knocked to the ground by the force of it. Hermione's head spun, her ears rang, and her body hurt.

Hermione blinked the dust and smoke out of her eyes, trying to focus on anything but the ringing in her ears. A hand appeared in her vision, one she recognized as Bellatrix's. She took it and the dark witch pulled her to her feet, an arm around her waist keeping her upright. She saw ruby red lips move but her ears still wouldn't work. Bellatrix pointed to where Hermione had been standing only a few moments ago. Hermione followed the direction of Bellatrix's finger, seeing Aurion unconscious and under a large piece of debris. She choked back a sob, turning her face into Bellatrix. He was still alive, maybe, but she couldn't bear to look at what she had done.

"Easy, love. He's still alive. Most everyone else is getting up, except the Dark Lord and Potter. They aren't even moving."

"It's all my fault. I didn't have enough time to make a proper shield, I just reacted," Hermione lamented.

"You saved almost everyone here. Injuries can be healed. Death can't."

Hermione turned away from Bellatrix, surveying the area around her. Order members were scattered about, dead, unconscious, or just getting up. The Death Eaters were all fine and checking on the students. The teachers were doing the same, working alongside Death Eaters. Harry and the Dark Lord still hadn't moved. Hermione's gaze finally settled on Aurion and she drifted out of Bellatrix's arms to approach the elf. He was pale and blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth. A large shadow appeared, growing smaller as it approached the castle. Everyone tilted their heads upward, exclaiming loudly at the sight before them.

Fred and George sat on Kyndet's back, the black dragon now large and terrifying. Hermione held up her arm as the powerful wingbeats kicked up dust and small debris. He landed behind Hermione, looming over her. Fred and George dismounted as Kyndet pushed his snout into Hermione's back gently. Bellatrix came to stand next to her, scratching the large dragon's chin. Hermione looked around at the ruined courtyard of Hogwarts. The Order members were gathering and Hermione could tell they were preparing for an attack. She stepped toward Aurion, dropping to her knees in front of him. She didn't know how to save him, herself, any of them. Hermione just wanted it all to be over.


	77. Chapter 77

Part Four: Reconciliation

The Death Eaters gathered on either side of Kyndet, prepared to defend Hermione as long as they could. Both sides stood, staring at the other. The students and teachers of Hogwarts looked between the Death Eaters and Order members. They were confused. The Order might have killed them all if Hermione hadn't intercepted the spell. Sure, some of them were injured but none of the students were dead. Wounds could be healed. The Death Eaters had ensured their safety, ignoring their own wounds to tend to the students. The Order hadn't done any of that.

Ron stood by Harry's body, looking at his best friend. No one had seen what had happened to Harry and Voldemort. The collision of the Order's spell against Hermione's had been too distracting. He didn't know who to blame. Himself. Dumbledore. Hermione. The Order. Voldemort. They were all partly to blame. Ron looked at the members of the Order. Not even Harry's own godfather was sparing him a second glance. Did he matter that little to his own family? Ron felt anger boiling in his veins, aching to be released. He looked at Hermione, on her knees in front of someone he didn't recognize.

 _How do I save him?_ Hermione asked Kyndet, not tearing her eyes from the elf.

 _Do you care for him?_

 _Yes._

 _Heal him._

 _I can't. The dark magic is too corrupting._

 _There are exceptions. You know this._

Hermione remembered one of the books Narcissa had lent her. The one on healing had said there were exceptions. Hermione placed her hand on Aurion's forehead, the other casting a spell to move the boulder. She could feel the strain on her magic because of what she had done earlier. It eased and Hermione knew she was using Bellatrix's.

 _I don't know how to do this._

 _Let the magic flow through you and into him. It must go full circle. From you to him, and back to you. The magic will do the work._

Exhaling shakily, Hermione let go of the magic. It poured like liquid through her and she shivered, her free hand grasping Bellatrix's tightly. She felt it drain into Aurion, watched as his color returned slowly. His breathing steadied, and the blood stopped flowing from his wounds as they stitched themselves together. Hermione felt the magic return to her, struggling to regain her hold on it. She was crushing Bellatrix's hand in her own, and the dark witch squeezed back with equal pressure. With a deep breath, Hermione slumped forward with a sigh, releasing Bellatrix's hands. Aurion was still unconscious but he looked better.

"Draco, will you take him to the Manor?" she rasped.

Draco nodded, and Hermione stood, turning her attention to the Order members still facing them. Draco was gone with a _crack_. Some of the students and teachers had gathered behind them. The rest were behind Kyndet and the Death Eaters. Ron still stood by Harry's body, unsure of which side to be on. Hermione caught faint traces of magic not belonging to Ron or the Dark Lord. It had to be Harry's, then. She took a step toward the boy that used to be her friend, ignoring the wands pointed at her. Ron wavered, hesitant to point his wand at the witch. Hermione stopped when a spell impacted the ground just in front of her.

"Stay away from my son," Molly hissed, glaring at Hermione.

"The son you almost killed?" Hermione didn't speak loudly, but her voice resonated through the silent courtyard.

"The son I saved from an attack by Death Eaters!"

* * *

Harry wasn't sure where he was, or what he was doing there. Everything seemed so dull. It certainly wasn't Hogwarts, and that didn't make any sense to him, considering he was just there. He remembered being hit with a spell and then an explosion of some sort, and then he was here. Wherever here was. It was familiar in the sense that a distant relative is familiar. You know who they are, but you don't really know anything about them. Harry decided that was a fitting comparison as he looked around. He was alone, and it was quiet. It was almost unsettling. Almost. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned. The Boy-Who-Lived blinked as the familiar figure of Dumbledore slowly approached him.

"Professor?" he asked, voice echoing in the silence.

"Not quite." The voice was Dumbledore's, but also not.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I am everything and nothing. I exist in all places and no place at all." Not-Quite-Dumbledore shifted to various forms Harry recognized. His mum, dad, Voldemort. He blinked, stepping away from the disturbing figure. One thing had stayed the same through all the transformations. The eyes had remained pitch black, burning with fire.

"Am I...dead?" Harry stammered.

"Not exactly. You exist in the living world and the afterlife simultaneously."

"So, like Limbo?"

"If you wish."

"How do I get back?"

"Why do you fight?"

"I'm supposed to."

"You not what you fight against."

"I'm beginning to understand that."

The figure, still in the form of Voldemort, stepped to the side, revealing a white doorway. Harry considered the door, hesitating before stepping toward it. He looked around the place he was in one more time before stepping through the doorway.

An explosion of sound met his ears, muffled only slightly by large...wings. He heard spells being cast, but he couldn't see anything past the faint light seeping through. He groaned, chest sore from where Voldemort's spell hit. He tried to sit up, hindered by a hand on his chest. Its owner was familiar but he couldn't place who it was.

"Easy Harry. Hermione said you were still alive but I didn't really believe her," Andromeda spoke softly.

"Andromeda? How did you?"

Harry was cut off when Andromeda began, "Hermione had one of the Death Eaters fetch me right before the fighting broke out. Kyndet has been keeping us from being hit. How do you feel?"

"I've been better. Kyndet?"

"Hermione and Bellatrix's dragon."

* * *

Hermione had a cut just above an eyebrow from a spell that had sent rocks flying in all directions. Blood streamed down her face and she kept wiping it out of her eye so she could see. It was roughly a stalemate, the Order numbers were small and they were weak from the spell they had cast earlier. The Death Eaters were tired from the Ministry and keeping the students under control, so even though they outnumbered the Order, the two sides were evenly matched. Spells flew past her, impacting the other Death Eaters. They weren't really fighting back, mostly focused on keeping the students from getting hit. Hermione rolled out of the way of a stunner, hopping to her feet and flinging a spell in the direction it had come from. It hit Sirius, knocking him to the ground audibly. She looked at Kyndet, the large dragon's tail flicking violently back and forth whenever someone got too close. He kept his wings over the spot where Harry and Andromeda were, fiercely protecting the witch and wizard.

Looking around, Hermione easily found Bellatrix in the chaos. The dark witch was dueling Molly, seemingly uninterested in the Weasley matron. Hermione could see the disguised anger burning in her soulmate's eyes, the tension in her posture. Bellatrix was furious with the witch for attacking Hermione unprompted. The battle had started when Molly actually attacked Hermione. The warning shot was fine, but when she had actually sent a spell at Hermione, all hell broke loose. She had dodged it, of course, she didn't spend all that time dueling with Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters for nothing. Her instincts carried her through the battle and she easily deflected or evaded spells without much thought. It was partly from Bellatrix, too. The connection they shared went beyond what they understood so far.

The dark witch easily deflected a spell from Molly, laughing as she did so. Hermione smiled adoringly at Bellatrix as she cast a hurried _Protego_ to keep a wayward stunner from hitting a group of students. It barely held, bouncing the spell back at the caster. Mad-Eye rolled, stumbling as he landed on a rock. Hermione flicked her wrist, sending a spell his way. It hit him as he struggled to stand, knocking him to the ground. Magic flowed through her veins but she was tiring. Her shared magic with Bellatrix was growing smaller with each spell they cast. The duel with Dumbledore and healing Aurion had taken its toll, and they could only hold out for so much longer. Wiping her face, Hermione felt her armor absorb another spell. Turning, she met the eyes of Remus Lupin, staring at her defiantly, albeit with some trepidation.

Kyndet roared, drawing everyone's attention. He withdrew his wings, revealing Harry and Andromeda. They were both standing, Andromeda supporting most of Harry's weight. Arms lowered, and everyone stopped to look at Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived-Again. Ron ran to him squeezing tightly and then quickly pulling away.

"Glad to have you back, mate," the redhead said.

"Glad to be back. Hermione, I'm sorry. I never realized, never thought you would be fighting for reasons I didn't know."

"Harry, you must have hit your head, dear. Get away from her, come here," Molly said, abandoning her aggressive position towards Bellatrix to approach him.

"No. The Death Eaters aren't fighting to kill all the Muggleborns. They're fighting to do away with the blood-caste. We've all been lied to," Harry announced. Some of the Order members looked shocked, others were nonplussed.

"Harry, don't be ridiculous. Dumbledore said they were trying to kill all the Muggleborns." It was a student, one from Dumbledore's Army if he wasn't mistaken.

"That was during the first war. This time we're fighting for total equality. Witches, wizards, Muggleborns, everyone," Bellatrix said.

"They haven't hurt any of us. They kept us safe from attacks during the battle," another student spoke up. Murmurs of agreement echoed through the crowd, turning on the Order members.

"Harry, are you with us?" Hermione asked, stretching out her arm to him.

"We need a better world. If you're the one working for it, you have my full support," Harry said, clasping Hermione's arm, "Ron?"

The Weasley hesitated, looking at his mum and Harry. He had spent the year believing Hermione was actually evil, and to now find out she wasn't, well, it was a bit shocking. He struggled with himself. The Death Eaters hadn't hurt any of the students, Hermione had even saved them from the Order attack. The Death Eaters did defend them, Hermione had gotten Andromeda to watch over Harry when the fighting started. It was all contradictory to what he believed to be true. Still, Harry trusted them, and he trusted Harry, despite his mum's protests.

He stepped forward, placing his hand on top of Harry and Hermione's arms, "I'm with you."

"Looks like we're together again," Harry said, smiling.

"Just so you know, I don't forgive either of you yet," Hermione whispered.

"We don't forgive you, either. But we'll work on it. We'll have to," Ron said.

"Agreed." The trio shared smiles, reforged stronger than they had been before. They all knew the truth now, and they would do everything they could to set things right.


	78. Chapter 78

**A/N Greetings all! I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but FF was having server issues last night, so as a result I wasn't able to finish writing the story (I'm also a procrastinator and I had a ton of homework) but I can comfortably say there will be at least 5 more chapters. It could very well be a bit more, depends on how much stuff I haven't addressed yet.**

 **Thanks to you all for making it this far and keeping me encouraged enough to continue writing this story. In case you haven't been told, you're wonderful, and if you have been told then it must be true. Have a wonderful day and enjoy!**

Narcissa sat at the dining table, her sister's mask in her hands. She absently stroked the planes of the cheeks, worry coiled tightly in her gut. Hermione's mask sat on the table in front of her. It gleamed in the low light, almost alive. She didn't doubt their skills or power, but even the best could be defeated if they were overwhelmed. Draco placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He had stayed with her after Andromeda left in case she needed an extra set of hands. Aurion and the other injured followers were in the other room, all tended to and sleeping peacefully. They would all make a full recovery.

"They'll be fine, mum," Draco said, for himself and his mother.

"How can you be sure?" Narcissa asked in a small voice. She held Bellatrix's mask gently as if it would shatter under too much force. It wouldn't, Narcissa knew that, but a small part of her was terrified. Okay, a large part.

"I just do." Draco kept his hand on Narcissa's shoulder, looking at the mask in her hands. He had no idea what would happen. Everyone had been in bad shape when he left.

"As selfish as it is, I'm glad you aren't fighting. If I lost all of you, I don't know what I'd do," she admitted. Draco was momentarily surprised. His mother seldom voiced her fears. It was something they all kept to themselves. Voicing them somehow made them real.

"You'd find a way to keep going. That's what we all do. It's all we can do, but it works," Draco whispered. He sat next to her, staring a the table. They descended into a thoughtful silence, neither looking at the other.

"I hope so."

"Me too."

The words fell between them and silence filled the room again. All they could do was anxiously wait for news.

* * *

Dawn broke as Harry, Ron, and Hermione finalized their post-war plan. It hadn't been easy, and they had their share of arguments and disagreements, but they had worked through it as best they could. It wasn't perfect, but they were all trying. They were really no more than kids, but the world rested on their shoulders and they couldn't fail. They had to start somewhere. Bellatrix and Minerva had helped, too. They gave advise and pitched in when necessary. It was a plan in progress, but it was better than no plan at all.

Hermione stood before the gathered Death Eaters, Order members, students, and teachers. They all looked at her, even Harry and Ron, and she fought the nervousness rising in her. Bellatrix was only a few feet away and she focused on the familiar sensation of the dark witch's magic. It calmed her marginally, but it was enough. Hermione took a deep breath, steeling herself. She set her face into the picture of composure, looking steadily out at the assembled group.

"It has been decided that all Death Eaters and Order members are to be absolved of responsibility for the war. It was not between us, but Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Both are casualties of war. The Ministry of Magic is currently held by loyal followers, under my and Bellatrix's command. We will order the relinquishment of control when a new Minister is elected. Until then, it will operate under tightly regulated procedures but will be for the benefit of the public," Hermione announced. She was proud when her voice did not shake from nerves.

"A statement will be made to all major newspapers this afternoon, but a preliminary message has already been sent out. Until then, we should all rest," Harry said.

"You expect us to let Voldemort's followers run the Ministry?" Mad-Eye asked belligerently.

Molly whirled on him, anger distorting her features as she loudly said, "Dumbledore mislead us for years. Yes, the Death Eaters wanted to kill the Muggleborns but that was the first war. This is a different war. If you don't trust Hermione, at least trust Harry and Ron."

"He knew the whole time, Molly. Mad-Eye and Sirius were aware of Dumbledore's lies," Severus said.

"So were you, Snivellus," Sirius sneered.

"Enough! Severus chose our side over yours, Sirius. You knew you were in the wrong, but you did nothing," Hermione sneered. Harry struggled with himself. Sirius was his godfather and even though Hermione had told him the truth, he had trouble believing it. He saw it now, though. The cruelty of his godfather shone through and Harry saw it for the first time. It was appalling.

"Sirius, after everything you taught me, how can you say they're worse than you?" Harry asked. Sirius hesitated, unsure of how to respond. There was a time when he would have been able to convince Harry the Death Eaters were evil but it had long passed. Harry was right, though. His cousin had only ever done what she needed to survive, that's all anyone had done. They were all different though. Sure, they weren't very sane, but that could hardly be helped. Azkaban did that to people.

"I-I can't," he admitted, hanging his head in shame. The war was over, even if there wasn't a clear winner. They had a duty to make the world better than it was.

"Sirius, you can't possibly be considering?" Mad-Eye began.

"I'm not considering, I've decided. We have to make things better. For the kids. They never asked for any of this but here they are, coming up with solutions to problems we caused. It isn't right."

"So instead you're just going to listen to what they say."

"They're doing better than we are. Why shouldn't we?"

"They're children. They can't possibly know what's best for everyone!"

"That makes you a fool," Molly said.

"There are those that will agree with him. That's why we need to step up. We need to be better."

"I'm glad we've all come to our senses. Now, about Hogwarts. The acting Headmistress will be Minerva McGonagall until a Minister is elected and he or she will decide upon a permanent placement. With the destruction of the school, I offer my castle to the students and staff until it is repaired. I believe it should be properly outfitted for a temporary school," Hermione continued, turning to Fred and George. They nodded. In the time the trio had debated, they had moved their products to Hermione's island and did their best to make it feel like Hogwarts.

"Repairs will be headed by us with two full teams of Aurors and any volunteers," the twins said. Minerva paled but trusted the trio's decision, possibly against her better judgment. She hadn't been there for that decision.

"Did I miss anything?" Hermione whispered.

"Nope, you got it all. Good job," Ron whispered back.

"If you'll please separate into groups. There are six portkeys. Faculty with me. The rest of you, form equal groups. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry, and Ron have the others."

"I'll get Draco. I'm sure Narcissa is getting worried," Bellatrix whispered to Hermione.

"Thanks, I'll see you there," Hermione whispered back. Bellatrix turned on her heel, Disapparating with a _crack_.

The staff of Hogwarts gathered around Hermione, cramming together so they would all be able to hold the portkey. She waited until they were all ready before activating it, transporting them to her castle. They released the portkey and Hermione pulled Bellatrix's necklace over her head. Fred and George were waiting for them, followed shortly by the other arrivals. Bellatrix was last, and Hermione relinquished the group to Fred and George. She took Bellatrix's arm, the dark witch Apparating them home. Their room was dark and Hermione immediately gravitated to the bed, throwing herself unceremoniously on top of it.

"Merlin, I'm so tired," she breathed. She faintly registered Bellatrix crawling into bed next to her, until the dark witch yanked the covers out from under her.

"At least get under the blanket. Or let me have it," Bellatrix mumbled.

"How about we share," Hermione whispered, moving closer to the dark witch.

"I'm okay with that."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's waist, laying her head on her chest. Their armor wasn't comfortable, exactly, but they were both too exhausted to care. Bellatrix snaked her arm around Hermione's waist, humming contentedly as she quickly descended into sleep.


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N I'm a bit late, but whatever. I will not be updating tomorrow because I have a paper to write for class. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up on Wednesday but if I'm being realistic, it'll probably be Thursday evening or Friday afternoon. I'll do what I can and thankfully school is almost out for the rest of the year. For those of you also reading Monsters, an update is coming, I promise. I don't know when but it's getting there.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy another chapter.**

Hermione did not want to get up. She did not want to leave the bed she shared with her soon-to-be-wife. The young witch was exhausted and would much rather sleep than deal with reporters. Harry and Ron could deal with it. Quietly, she cast her Patronus, sending a message to the two wizards, The world still believed her to be a Death Eater. Besides, there was no way she was going to leave her bed until she had slept for an entire day. Beside her, Bellatrix shifted, tightening her grip on Hermione's waist and rubbing their cheeks together. Hermione smiled adoringly at the dark witch, placing a faint kiss near her ear.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione immediately knew it was Narcissa. The young witch burrowed further under the covers, hiding her face in Bellatrix's neck. Maybe if she pretended to be asleep, the blonde would leave them alone. It didn't work. Instead of knocking again, Narcissa slipped into the room, walking over to the bed.

"Hermione, I know you're awake. Harry and Ron are here asking for you," she said, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Nooo, I don't want to go," Hermione whined. She envied Bellatrix's ability to sleep so thoroughly after missions.

"You have to. Come on. Up." Narcissa hooked her arms under Hermione's, dragging her out of bed.

"No," Hermione protested childishly. She tightened her grip on Bellatrix, trying to use the dark witch as an anchor against the force that was Narcissa.

"Hermione, stop this nonsense. You have a duty to the people to tell them what happened. Go wash up, you're filthy. I can't believe you two have been sleeping like this."

"But Cissy, I'm so tired. Let me sleep longer."

"Absolutely not. You can sleep when you get back." Narcissa succeeded in prying Hermione out of bed, against her grip and her sister's.

"Fine," Hermione grumbled. She cast a quick cleansing charm, ridding herself of dirt and dried blood.

"That'll do, I suppose. Tell me you aren't wearing that," Narcissa said. She ran her thumb over the cut on Hermione's cheek, watching as it closed.

"Okay, I'm not wearing this," Hermione said, pulling Muggle clothes out of the dresser, "I'm wearing these."

"I take it back. Stick with the armor, at least it looks more respectable than those." Narcissa didn't try to hide her disgust of the Muggle clothes. Hermione laughed and Narcissa realized she had never intended to wear them. She shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"Sometimes I envy Bella's ability to sleep so deeply," Hermione whispered. She placed a light kiss on the dark witch's cheek, looping her arm through Narcissa's. Her muscles protested the movement, aching from the battle and she leaned against Narcissa for support.

Harry and Ron were waiting in the entryway. They tried not to fidget as they noticed Hermione descending the stairs, Narcissa keeping her upright. They could see the restrained expression of pain on the young witch's face with every step down. They could only somewhat relate. Harry's chest was sore from the impact of the curse. The blast had knocked them all down and they had various bumps and bruises but they hadn't been fighting like Hermione had.

"Trying to get out of talking to the newspapers, 'Mione?" Harry asked a smile on his face.

"I was hoping you guys could handle something without me," she grimaced, letting go of Narcissa when they reached the bottom.

"Never. There's one thing I still don't understand, though. How come Harry survived the Killing Curse but Voldemort died?" Ron asked.

"Harry's a Horcrux. I suppose when the D-erm, Voldemort hit him with the Killing Curse it didn't kill Harry's soul, it killed his own. Since that part of his soul was killed instead of rebound to him, I guess he couldn't live without it. And when he was killed, the part of Harry's soul that was bound to Voldemort's was freed and returned to him."

"Part of my soul was in Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Yes. That's how you had the mental connection. I'm not sure of the particular details about how that happened but I'm sure there's something in one of my libraries."

"As much as we'd love to see the places you call heaven, we should be going. Wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting," Ron interrupted.

"Right. Where are we going, again?" Hermione asked, offering her arm to the boys.

"She can explain complicated subjects but can't remember where the meeting is, unbelievable," Ron whispered jokingly.

"The Ministry," Harry said, stifling a laugh. Hermione was brilliant but sometimes she was too brilliant.

The gut-twisting sensation of Apparating overtook them and suddenly the world righted. "Did I splinch you, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Damn it," Hermione teased.

"Alright, you two. We have work to do," Harry mediated.

"Right. Is anyone else nervous?" Ron asked.

"Terrified," Hermione and Harry admitted.

The trio stepped forward, coming into view of the journalists and reporters. They were immediately bombarded with questions, most of which they ignored for the moment. The Minister of Magic had followed Voldemort's instructions and had announced his resignation with the trio's preliminary statement. Tonks and the other Aurors had already begun implementing the new procedures until a new Minister was chosen. It was military-like, but it wasn't oppressive. The rules were fair and Tonks didn't let any of her Aurors abuse their power. Three of them were posted around the trio in case they were needed. Sirius Black and Molly Weasley were on either side of them, providing a face of unity.

"Thank you all for gathering on such short notice. If you'll please hold all questions until the end we can all go home a lot sooner," Harry began, addressing the assembled crowd.

"As I'm sure you all know by now, in the early hours of the morning, Voldemort's followers, including myself, initiated an attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as the Ministry of Magic. We do have control of the Ministry until a new Minister is elected. In the interim, Nymphadora Tonks has been chosen alongside Alistair Moody to oversee an implementation of new protocols. These protocols were agreed upon by Harry, Ron, and myself. They are for the benefit of the public and will decrease corruption and inequality within Ministry doors. An evaluation of all criminals in Azkaban prison will be done by Bellatrix Black and myself, and we will be actively working to make it more humane. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been temporarily relocated to le Fay Castle as a result of structural damage during the attack. All parties, save for Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, are exempt from punishment for crimes committed during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. Unfortunately, both wizards perished at Hogwarts," Hermione announced. Murmurs rose from the crowd, some disapproving but they held their questions.

"The Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters have hereby been disbanded. Fred and George Weasley are overseeing repairs to Hogwarts, with teams of Aurors and volunteers. It should be suitable for classes next school year. The damage to the school was caused by a collision of magic and no party will be held accountable. It is our goal to build a world of forgiveness and acceptance. That being said, Head Auror Tonks will now outline the temporary laws," Ron continued.

"Thank you. It is my duty to announce that Azkaban Prison will not be considered a prison until the assessment is complete. Anyone that breaks a law will be held elsewhere. The previous laws will still be in effect, but for the sake of war reparations, we have made additions. They are as follows: With the abolition of the Order of the Phoenix and Death Eater groups, it is illegal to declare yourself as a member of either. Any acts to forcefully destroy the temporary government will be seen as treason. Any attempts to seek justice against a member of the Death Eaters or Order of the Phoenix will be punishable by imprisonment for a length of time dependent on what occurred. If there are any issues with these laws you can speak to Alistair Moody or me," Tonks announced.

"Thank you, Tonks. Now, are there any questions?" Harry asked.

"Is it safe for the students of Hogwarts to be residing at le Fay Castle?"

"Of course. There are no threats greater than those at Hogwarts," Ron said.

"What about Dumbledore and Voldemort? How did the two perish?"

"Voldemort was killed in a duel with Harry. Dumbledore was killed in a duel with Bellatrix and me," Hermione said, shooting a look at Harry. She saw he wanted to answer the question but she thought it was better if she answered it.

"Which one of you killed Dumbledore?"

"It doesn't matter. No one is being charged for what occurred. All crimes and actions are forgiven," Harry quickly said.

"Why has everyone been forgiven? Surely it would be better for some form of punishment to be enacted?"

"The war was between Voldemort and Dumbledore. There is no need to punish those that were used as pawns. When the king falls, the game is over. Both kings have fallen," Sirius said, "Now, I think it's time for us to get going. We've all had a long night. If you have any further questions, please address them to Tonks or Moody."

Hermione sighed, thankful Sirius had stepped in. She nodded to Harry and Ron, stifling a yawn as she turned on her heel. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of her room. Bellatrix had taken up a new position, her arms and legs wrapped around a pillow Hermione had been using. Hermione smiled, wrestling the pillow out of the dark witch's grip before sliding into bed to replace it.

"There you are, love," Bellatrix mumbled, pulling Hermione closer.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to wake you. I was at the press meeting. Cissa made me go. It was horribly boring and now I just want to go back to sleep," Hermione whispered. She snuggled closer to Bellatrix, nuzzling the dark witch's neck with her nose.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"You were asleep the whole time," Hermione laughed.

"Doesn't mean I didn't know you weren't here. I can miss you in my sleep."

"I know. I'm just teasing."

Bellatrix hummed tiredly, yawning as she rolled onto her back, pulling Hermione with her. Hermione mirrored her yawn, settling comfortably on Bellatrix and closing her eyes. The rhythm of Bellatrix's breathing and heartbeat together lulled her to sleep faster than it ever had before. Bellatrix smiled at her young soulmate, kissing the top of her head before closing her eyes again.


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N It feels so good to be back (even though it was only a few days). The only important thing I can think of is I'm going on vacation for a week (I leave Tuesday) but I should still be able to update. There may be a few days where I don't have wifi but I should still have service so I'll be able to post chapters from there. My laptop has been having some issues so I've had to switch to my backup until my friend can tell me what's wrong with it. Or until I get a new computer.**

 **Enjoy!**

Light filtered through the window, illuminating dust motes as it landed directly on Hermione's face. She grumbled, rolling over and pulling the blankets tighter around her. Her muscles protested the movement and she groaned, burying her face in the mattress. She had no idea how long she had been asleep, but it had certainly been a while if the stiffness of her muscles was anything to go by. Arms circled her waist, pulling her to close to a body that wasn't Bellatrix's but bore a familial resemblance. She mumbled a protest, trying to sink further into the mattress against the pull of arms.

"Hermione, don't be difficult," Narcissa chided, "I'm trying to help."

"Where's Bella?" Hermione asked, ceasing her fight against arms that shouldn't be as strong as they were. She frowned at them.

"In the garden. She asked me to stay with you." Narcissa released Hermione's waist as the young witch relaxed. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

Hermione eyed the bottle Narcissa held in front of her. The liquid was a sickening shade of green and Hermione felt nauseous just looking at it. "That looks disgusting."

"It probably is," Narcissa said, swirling the liquid, "But it'll help."

Hermione grimaced as she reached for the bottle. She looked at its contents again, closing her eyes as she downed it. She almost spat it out, but under Narcissa's watchful gaze she forced herself to swallow it. Hermione grabbed the waiting glass of water from Narcissa, chugging the entire glass before handing it back to the blonde witch. Narcissa said nothing, merely looking amused.

"Merlin, I totally forgot about Aurion. Is he okay?" Hermione asked, throwing off the blankets and jumping out of the bed. She was nearly at the door when a hand on her arm pulled her to a stop.

"Slow down, Hermione. He's fine. Whatever you did healed him."

"Can I still see him?" Hermione asked, looking at the blonde.

"Of course. You do not need permission. This home is as much yours as it is mine. You just can't be rushing around for a few hours."

"Where is he?"

"You were going to run out the door without knowing where he was?" Narcissa arched a brow, an amused smile playing on her face.

"It's not like I wouldn't have found him, Cissa."

"Fair enough. Andy had him moved to a room on the second floor. I'll go with you." Narcissa looped her arm through Hermione's, controlling their pace.

Andromeda and Aurion were actually in the library together, as Hermione and Narcissa quickly discovered. The elf was admiring their collection, gingerly thumbing through books. Andromeda was in a chair pretending to read but both Hermione and Narcissa noticed her watching Aurion. Narcissa arched a brow at her sister, a knowing smirk on her face. Andromeda shook her head vehemently, quickly turning back to her book when Aurion turned around.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Hermione said, removing herself from Narcissa and rushing to hug the elf. He smiled gently, laying his arms on her shoulders. For just a moment, Hermione had looked exactly like Morgan.

"I wouldn't have been if it weren't for you."

"You can't do things like that. You don't owe me that. Or anything." Hermione pulled away, settling on the arm of the couch and crossing her arms.

"It would have killed you." Aurion looked at Andromeda for help. The witch just shrugged, turning to Narcissa now sitting in the chair next to her.

"It nearly killed you. My life is not more important than yours."

"Hermione, there is much you do not understand. You are so much like her sometimes, yet you are distinctly different. There is a...bleeding of your magics to me. When you healed me, it was not you I felt, it was her. She is part of you and I owe my life to her. I failed once already, I won't do it again." Aurion put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, his eyes burning with determination.

"What do you mean you failed once?" Andromeda asked quietly. She was curious, couldn't help it.

"I vowed to protect Morgan because she saved me. The day she died, I wasn't there. I couldn't keep her safe, but I can keep this part of her safe." Aurion gestured to Hermione, blinking the tears away.

"You loved her," Narcissa whispered.

"Yes." Aurion's voice cracked as he hung his head to hide his face. Hermione chewed her lip, looking at Andromeda and Narcissa.

"Aurion. You have fulfilled your life debt by saving me. Anything you do from now on will be of your own choosing. You are no longer bound to serve my house. Should you choose to, that is a different story," Hermione said. Narcissa and Andromeda nodded their approval and Hermione looked back at Aurion. His sapphire eyes were watery with unshed tears as he met hers. He nodded, his jaw clenching and unclenching repeatedly to keep the tears from falling.

* * *

Frank and Alice Longbottom were finally home. Well, it wasn't the home they remembered, but it was the one Frank's mother had made for Neville. That was enough for them. They had regained their Auror positions, too, after a quick assessment from Tonks and Moody. The witch and wizard were glad to be doing what they loved again. For the time being, they were assigned to the teams working on rebuilding Hogwarts but that suited them just fine. They knew they needed time before they were ready to be full-fledged Aurors again. The Weasley twins really had a knack for planning the reconstruction, too. It was incredible how seamlessly they worked together.

Faces they recognized assisted with repairs. Molly and Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Greyback, and Dolohov. There were others, but the Longbottoms didn't recognize their faces. Some of them were younger, too young for them to have ever met in school. It was nice to be outside and conscious enough to enjoy it. Frank and Alice shared a look as they worked together to place a large stone in its place. A smile passed between them, full of love and admiration for each other and the world that was coming about.

* * *

The students of Hogwarts had no trouble adjusting to le Fay Castle. The Weasley twins had done well with making it feel like Hogwarts. It was still discernable as a new place and the students found it refreshing. The new surroundings did them well. They had new places to explore and the grounds were magnificent. The weather was mild and many students would gather outside and wander the unfamiliar grounds. Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Draco was one such gathering, occasionally joined by Harry, Ron, or both of them. It was a tenuous friendship, but it was getting there. The four Hogwarts students sat in one of the more open areas, soaking up the sunshine and enjoying their free time.

"I tried to convince Hermione to build a Quidditch pitch," Draco said.

"That's a fantastic idea. I'm gonna ask her, there's no way she'll say no," Ginny said, smiling at the Slytherin.

"If we ask together, we'll definitely get a yes. We should do it over summer." Draco leaned to look at his companions. "Speaking of, what plans do you guys have?"

"Dunno," Ginny shrugged.

"I'm going to spend time with my parents. Maybe help rebuild Hogwarts if it needs it."

"I think I'd like to see a wedding," Luna said wistfully.

"Funny you mention it, Luna. Hermione asked me to extend an invitation to all of you. She'll send ones, of course, but she didn't want to wait."

"That's wonderful!"

"Are you kidding? Of course we're gonna be there!"

"Awesome. She'll be so thrilled."

"Are Harry and Ron going to be there?"

"I don't know. She hasn't really decided who all to invite, aside from you three."

The group descended into a comfortable silence, staring at the sky. A gentle breeze settled over the four of them, driving them inside. It was nearing dinnertime anyway and they were getting hungry. Together, they walked into the extended dining room that currently served as the Great Hall. There wasn't any strict table for any house, allowing people to sit wherever their friends were. A lot of students were still grouped with their housemates but it wasn't so pronounced.


	81. Chapter 81

Azkaban sat on an island in the North Sea, always dark and stormy. The building was imposing, its grey walls continuing up and out of sight. The dismal structure was cold and damp. The constant waves and rain eroding the walls despite the magical reinforcements. Wails and desperate moans that had once been cries for help echoed through the empty halls. The noise echoed into a roar, bouncing of stone and amplifying itself. The Aurors were absent, as were the infamous Dementors. Lightning flashed occasionally, lighting up the dim building in white light. The wind seeped into the building, whistling through the halls and bringing a deathly chill with it.

Bellatrix had tensed as soon as she was in the building. She gripped Hermione's hand tightly, feeling the young witch squeeze reassuringly. When Bellatrix had been imprisoned, she was a contributor to the noise that never ceased. It was disturbing. The dark witch squeezed Hermione's hand tighter, feeling the young witch's ring against her finger. Her own ring was a solid presence in an unstable environment.

"Are you sure, Bella? We don't have to do this today," Hermione whispered. She understood Bellatrix's reaction to the prison. It was Hermione's first time seeing the truly horrible conditions of Azkaban, but Bellatrix had lived this. For years.

"I can do it," Bellatrix softly said. She took a deep breath, focusing on the faint walnut and rain scent of Hermione. It was different from Azkaban's rain scent. Hermione's rain was that of springtime, bringing new life and the smell of damp earth. The prison's rain that of sickness and decay, both of which it caused.

"I'm half tempted to close it down right now. Maybe burn it to the ground for good measure."

"Merlin, I love you," Bellatrix mumbled, looking at Hermione. The young witch grinned at her brightly. They gazed at each other, and for a moment, they forgot where they were, lost in the nearness of each other.

A piercing shriek echoed through the prison, causing Hermione to jump and Bellatrix to wince. It went on longer than a person should ever be able to scream. The two witches shared a final look before taking off toward the source. It took some time before they finally found it, the echoes leading them the wrong way. They skidded to a stop upon seeing a Dementor feeding from a prisoner. Bellatrix froze, her body shaking in fear and her hand gripping Hermione's as tightly as she could. Her brain forced her back to when it had been her. The emptiness. Despair. She could feel the shackles that had bound her wrists, the chafing they had caused. Hermione knew the moment Bellatrix froze, feeling the terror through their connection. She looked back at her soulmate. Tears streamed down pale cheeks, her eyes wide with terror and memories.

Hermione turned back to the Dementor. It discarded the prisoner, turning its attention to the two witches in the hallway. A chill ran up Hermione's spine but she straightened, facing the Dementor and drawing her wand as it approached. She trembled visibly, Bellatrix's terror mixing into her emotions. She stood between the dark witch and the Dementor, one arm stretched behind her to hold Bellatrix's hand. The cold invaded her body and she squeezed Bellatrix's hand, shaking off the terror.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ " she shouted. Her panther burst from the tip of her wand immediately, pouncing on the Dementor and viciously ripping it to shreds. The shriek had reduced itself to whimpers, largely ignored by Hermione as she focused on Bellatrix. Her Patronus sat at her feet, keeping a lookout for any other threats.

"Take a message to Nymphadora Tonks and Alistair Moody. Azkaban Prison is to be immediately shut down. All prisoners are to be transported to St. Mungo's with as many teams of Aurors they deem necessary until further notice. The Dementors are to stay in the prison. Under no circumstances are they allowed to leave," Hermione said. Her Patronus nodded, slinking off to deliver the message. The young witch turned her full attention to Bellatrix, engulfing her in a tight embrace and Apparating them to their room.

"Bella, you're safe, I promise. Okay? Look at me, Bella," Hermione whispered. Her hands framed the dark witch's face, keeping her head up. Dark eyes settled on hers, their depths filled with terror and shining with tears. Hermione ran her thumbs over Bellatrix's cheeks, gently wiping away the tears as she mumbled soothingly to her soulmate. Bellatrix choked out a sob, burying her face in Hermione's neck as she regained her ability to move. She still trembled with fear and a chill that invaded her very bones, clutching tightly to the young witch.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered, her voice breaking. She held Bellatrix tightly, gently guiding her to the bed. It was a difficult task, but she managed. Even under the heavy blanket, the dark witch still trembled. Hermione felt her shoulder grow wet as she held Bellatrix as close as she could, the blanket wrapped around them tightly. She rocked them back and forth slowly in an attempt to soothe the distraught witch.

Bellatrix held onto Hermione as if her life depended on it. She struggled to take full breaths, to find Hermione in the cold and dark and emptiness. She could hear soft noises, ones she knew were from her witch, and she let them guide her as she slowly came back to herself. The dark witch couldn't stop her cries or let go of Hermione, but the young witch held her just as tightly, if gentler, and whispered nothings in her ear. Bellatrix felt warm skin against her cheek, a hand stroking her back calmingly, the steady heartbeat of Hermione. She latched onto it tightly, clawing through the remaining darkness back to Hermione.

"Hermione," she whimpered, pressing her face against the young witch's shoulder.

"I'm here Bella. I've got you," Hermione whispered, placing loving kisses to her hair.

"I can't go back. I can't."

"You don't have to. It's being shut down as we speak. Tomorrow it will be destroyed, along with all the Dementors." Hermione's voice was soft against the harshness of Bellatrix's breathing. The dark witch struggled to normalize her breaths, choking down sobs to force them away.

"Bellatrix, my beautiful witch, you can't force it away. I've got you, I promise," Hermione whispered, tilting Bellatrix's chin up so their faces were level. The dark witch leaned her forehead against Hermione's, forcing herself to focus on the walnut and springtime rain. Hermione's hand rubbed circles on her back and she trailed soft, loving kisses slowly over Bellatrix's face.

"It was so horrible. Being there. Alone. It sucked the life out of me. I thought I could go back since I wasn't a prisoner but seeing it there, remembering how it felt. It was awful," Bellatrix whispered.

"Can I see?" Hermione asked, nudging the dark witch's jaw with her nose.

"I don't want you to. It's not pleasant."

"Okay." It was barely a whisper as she pulled back, positioning them so they were sitting. Bellatrix's back was against Hermione's front and the young witch summoned a glass of water. She held it to Bellatrix's lips with one hand, the other stroking her side. The dark witch pushed it away when she was finished, letting her head fall back. She turned it slightly, her temple on Hermione's cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered, blinking away the remaining tears.

"I'm always here for you, Bella. I love you." Hermione turned her head, kissing Bellatrix's cheek gently. Bellatrix leaned back against Hermione, feeling arms around her waist and the rhythmic rise and fall of her lover's chest as she breathed. She closed her eyes, hands resting on Hermione's. Hermione absently rubbed her cheek against Bellatrix's temple, humming softly. It wouldn't be long before reporters caught wind of her shutting down the prison soon, but she would deal with that later. Hermione moved Bellatrix so she was laying with her head in her lap. She stroked ebony curls lovingly, picking up the book on the nightstand. Flipping through the pages, Hermione found her eyes drawn to Bellatrix more than the book.

A gentle smile painted Hermione's face as her eyes traced the lines of Bellatrix's defined cheekbones and jawline. The pale skin was smooth and youthful, creased only slightly at her brow from her current expression. Her nose was regal and her ruby lips were full and turned down. Hermione ran the backs of her fingers over Bellatrix's cheek softly, tracing the pronounced bones. Her thumb smoothed the creasing of her brow and she traced ruby lips with her fingertips. Bellatrix's full lashes tickled the inside of her wrist. Hermione brought her fingertips to her lips, pressing a kiss to them before moving her hand back to Bellatrix's lips. She lightly touched her fingertips to the dark witch's lips, watching the frown turn up the slightest bit.


	82. Chapter 82

**A/N Happy Sunday! I hope you all enjoyed your weekend. I also hope you're enjoying the holiday season. Happy holidays and here's another chapter!**

The next morning had Hermione waking up in the same position she was in when Bellatrix fell asleep. The dark witch's head was still on her lap and she was cradling Hermione's leg. Smiling, Hermione ran her hands through dark tangles, gently coaxing her fingers through the knots. Bellatrix hummed, squeezing her leg lovingly. Hermione stifled a yawn as she trailed her fingers over Bellatrix's back, tracing her scars through her shirt. The dark witch stirred, nuzzling into Hermione's stomach.

"Did you sleep like that, 'Mione?" she mumbled, her voice muffled by the fabric of Hermione's shirt.

"Mhm. But it's okay, Bella." Hermione's hands returned to Bellatrix's hair, massaging her scalp.

"That feels nice. Why didn't you lay down?"

"I was reading. I guess I fell asleep. How are you feeling?"

"Like I never want to get out of bed." Bellatrix relinquished Hermione's leg, wrapping her arms around the young witch's waist.

"You always feel like that, Bella."

"I know, but I don't want to talk about yesterday. Did you mean what you said?"

"Of course, Bella," Hermione whispered, sliding her hands to Bellatrix's shoulders.

"You don't even know what part of it I was referring to."

"I don't need to, I meant everything. Are you hungry?" At Bellatrix's nod, she called for the house-elf, asking for a bowl of fruit. The house-elf obliged, returning a few seconds later with a bowl of strawberries, sliced apples, pineapple, and blackberries. She set it on the nightstand before disappearing with a _pop_.

"Hermione?" Bellatrix moved closer to the young witch, pulling at her waist until she was lying down.

"What is it, Bella?" Hermione asked, cupping Bellatrix's cheek with her hand.

"Are you-is it really going to be gone today?" Bellatrix's voice was small, her eyes wide as she looked at Hermione uncertainly.

"For as long as we have control of the Ministry, a place like that will never exist again. I promise." Hermione leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Bellatrix's lips. When Hermione pulled away, Bellatrix leaned forward, not letting her break the kiss. Hermione smiled, pulling Bellatrix closer. She let Bellatrix pull away, resting their foreheads together.

"When are you going?"

"After breakfast. They should be finishing up soon. I want that place to be less than a pile of rocks as soon as possible."

"Please be careful," Bellatrix whispered. Her eyes had a haunted glimmer to them as she looked at Hermione.

"I will." Hermione pulled them both back into a sitting position, placing the bowl of fruit on the bed beside them. Bellatrix leaned back against Hermione, intertwining their fingers. Hermione rested her chin on Bellatrix's shoulder, her free hand on Bellatrix's waist. She used magic to levitate the fruit into their mouths, making them do maneuvers just for fun. By the time the bowl was empty, the mood was significantly lighter.

"I guess you should get ready," Bellatrix mumbled, turning her head to face Hermione.

"I can stay a bit longer." Hermione nudged Bellatrix with her nose, softly kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, but that just makes it harder for you to leave. If you go now, you'll be back earlier."

"What will you do while I'm gone?"

"I'll find Andy and Cissy. We can spend some time together while you're out."

"Can you do me a favor while I'm gone?" Hermione asked.

"What is it, love?"

"Cissa has access to my vault, right?"

"Mhm."

"Can you ask her to transfer some money to St. Mungo's? Let her decide how much. We're keeping the prisoners there and they're being given basic treatment until I figure out where to move them to."

"Sure, love. We'll take care of it." Bellatrix kissed Hermione's cheek, leaning forward so Hermione could get up.

"No wedding preparations without me," Hermione said, slipping out from behind Bellatrix and searching the room for suitable clothes.

"I will make no such promise. You know how Cissy is," Bellatrix said. Her eyes followed Hermione as she moved around the room, watching her with amusement.

"Fine." Hermione quickly changed, striding back to the bed and kissing Bellatrix. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you, too. Be safe."

"Never," Hermione joked, winking at Bellatrix as she turned on her heel and disappeared.

Hermione appeared in front of a pair of Aurors, their Patronuses at their sides. They pointed her to Tonks as soon as they noticed her. Hermione's own Patronus leaped from her wand, padding alongside her as she navigated the cold, dark hallways of Azkaban. It was eerily quiet without the noise of its prisoners and she stifled a shiver. She swirled her fingers through her Patronus lazily, feeling her magic tingle.

"Wotcher, Hermione!" Tonks greeted. Her Patronus hopped beside her as the metamorphmagus approached.

"Hey, Tonks. How's it going?" Hermione asked, coming to a stop in front of her. Hermione's Patronus touched its nose to Tonks's, sniffing inquisitively before deeming it acceptable.

"We're doing a final walkthrough to make sure we haven't missed anyone. We haven't had much trouble with any of the inmates, not surprising, really. The reporters caught wind of it earlier this morning and they've been a bit of a nuisance. Moody is handling them at the Ministry but they're going to want to talk to you."

"I figured as much. I'll deal with it while you finish up here. Are the Dementors secured?"

"We're doing our best to keep them all in one spot but we have no idea how many there are. How should we proceed once we clear the building?"

"I want everyone in the air around the building. You and I will do a walkthrough together and then we're turning this place to rubble. I'll think of somewhere else for a prison."

"Sounds good. I'll come get you when we're done." Tonks put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, nodding and sending her Patronus to relay the message. Hermione turned on her heel when Tonks removed her hand.

Outside the Ministry was crazy. Moody was fielding questions from reporters as best as he could. He could only do so much to give them proper answers, but Hermione was the one they really wanted to talk to. He hoped she would be here soon. He heard a _crack_ and he turned, relieved to see Hermione standing a few feet away.

"Thank Merlin. I can't keep answering their questions. I'll be here to help you out if you have any difficulties," he whispered as she walked over to him.

"Thanks. Let's get this over with." Hermione turned to the reporters, raising her hand in greeting and for silence.

"Ms. Granger, what can you tell us about the decision to close Azkaban and move the inmates to St Mungo's prison?"

"Upon consideration of the conditions of Azkaban, I have deemed it unfit for status as a prison. The building is unsafe and the people are subjected to cruel treatment. The Dementors are inhumane and will be destroyed, along with the entirety of the building."

"Do you expect St. Mungo's to treat the prisoners without compensation for their work?"

"Of course not. Compensation to St. Mungo's is being determined and the money will come from my personal vault."

"What will be done with the prisoners when they're done at St. Mungo's?"

"Alternatives to Azkaban will be considered while the prisoners are being taken care of. I can say with certainty that I will not be establishing another Azkaban. If that happens, it will be under someone else's decision. We are building a new world, if we continue to drive criminals into barely conscious states from constantly being fed on by Dementors, we are not worthy of a better world. I will take full responsibility for the condemnation of Azkaban and the installation a new prison system. I will keep you all informed." Hermione caught sight of Tonks out of the corner of her eye. She was whispering to Moody and nodded to Hermione when she finished.

Hermione took Tonks's arm, the metamorphmagus Apparating them back to Azkaban for one final walkthrough. The steady dripping of water punctuated the silence, while the steady glow of their Patronuses lit the dark hallways. The Dementors were contained by walls of light. They were clustered in the center trying to avoid the wall, writhing like a mass of tentacles. The two witches couldn't hide their disgust with the creatures, or the shiver that ran down their spines.

"Merlin, I hope this is all of them," Hermione muttered.

"It has to be. We went through this building so many times, there's no way any of them are still lurking around."

"Okay. Were there any that weren't here at all?"

"I'm not sure but I can put out an order to destroy any sighted Dementors."

"Sounds good. I think we're done here."

Tonks nodded, leading Hermione to the roof of the building. She groaned at the sight of two broomsticks waiting on the roof. Tonks laughed at the younger witch, shaking her head and tossing her a broom. Hermione managed to catch it, frowning at the monstrous thing before tossing it off the building.

"Absolutely not. I have a better idea. Are they all in position?" Hermione shielded her eyes from the rain with a hand, scanning the skies. She could make out the faint, distorted shapes of Aurors on brooms.

"Yes. On your signal, 'Mione," Tonks said, taking to the sky on her broom.

Hermione concentrated on her magic, suddenly regretting throwing the broom of the edge. The magic that had allowed them to use a smoke form was connected to the Dark Lord and since he was dead, it hadn't worked. Hermione channeled the feeling she felt when she as flying through the air. Her magic would respond, it had to.

She felt the beginnings of the magic, the fading sensation, the lifting from the ground slightly. Hermione focused on it, letting her magic amplify itself. Her feet lifted completely from the ground, her body becoming entirely smoke. She waited, making sure the magic was sturdy before she took off, circling around the prison once before holding her position.

The signal was obvious, even in the dark and rain. When Hermione's spell hit the building, a boom sounded and a bright light flashed. The building shuddered, large chunks of stone plunging into the water, sending waves crashing into the foundation. The magical reinforcements were down and the Aurors fired spells at the building.

Volleys of powerful spells slammed into the building, knocking off huge pieces of the prison. It began collapsing on itself from the spells and waves. Hermione let one last spell hit the building, knocking it into the water. She promised Bellatrix it would be less than a pile of rocks and it was. The Aurors disappeared one by one and Hermione looked at the place where the prison had stood for a moment longer. She wanted to show it to Bellatrix when she got back.


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N A chapter a day keeps the boredom away. Supposedly. I still feel like there's so much more I have to do to solidly wrap up this story but it's getting there, I swear. I think I'd like to have the last chapter up on Christmas to make it a nice, even three months. We'll see how that works out.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Did you see? Hermione shut down Azkaban. Everyone has been moved to St. Mungo's," Ginny said, sitting down next to Luna at breakfast.

"She didn't just shut it down, she completely leveled the place. Aunt Bella wrote me last night," Draco said.

"By herself?" Neville asked.

"No, there were Aurors there, too. I'm sure she did a good bit of the work herself, though."

"There's gonna be a lot of backlash for that," Neville mumbled.

"I don't know. I think once she proposes an alternative it'll be alright," Ginny said through a mouthful of sausage.

"I think you're right, Ginny. Most everyone knows Hermione always thinks of something," Luna said.

"Do you think everyone will elect Hermione to be Minister?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know but I can tell you she definitely doesn't want it. She never did," Draco said, portioning eggs onto his plate.

"Yeah, but if they pick her what could she do?"

"I mean, she could just reject the position. Right?"

They all shrugged, unsure of how choosing the Minister would work. They let the topic fall, enjoying their breakfast. Harry and Ron joined them, picking up a conversation again. It was strange to all of them how comfortable they had gotten with each other. They were willing to put aside their animosity for the sake of Hermione. They would all be key to helping the new world come together.

* * *

Bellatrix skimmed her fingers across a sleeping Hermione's exposed stomach. The young witch stirred slightly and Bellatrix placed light kisses along her jaw. "Good morning, love."

Hermione hummed, tilting her head to the side. She ran her hands down Bellatrix's back, prompting the dark witch closer. "Morning, Bella."

"So, I was thinking we could enjoy each other for a bit before joining the outside world," Bellatrix husked, sliding her hands up Hermione's sides.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Hermione whispered, rolling so she was straddling Bellatrix. The dark witch smirked, sliding her hands to Hermione's breasts and squeezing gently. Hermione arched into the touch, grinding down on Bellatrix. She leaned down, trailing love bites down a pale throat and stopping at pronounced collarbones.

"I hope you're thinking what I'm thinking," Bellatrix whispered, running her thumbs over Hermione's nipples.

"If you're thinking about what a nuisance these clothes are then yes, I'm thinking exactly what you're thinking." Hermione traced the hollow of Bellatrix's throat with her tongue, their clothes banished. They both sighed, sinking into each other.

Bellatrix flipped them, positioning herself between Hermione's legs as she traced her collarbone with her tongue. Hermione hummed, moving her hands to Bellatrix's waist as the dark witch kissed lower. A skilled tongue circled her nipple, eliciting a moan from the young witch. Bellatrix smirked as she lightly caressed the inside of Hermione's thighs. Hermione's hips bucked, body arching into Bellatrix's mouth. A moan slipped past her lips as Bellatrix ran her fingers teasingly through her center.

"Bella," Hermione panted, winding her hands into dark curls. She pulled lightly, guiding the dark witch back up. She captured ruby lips, wrapping her legs around Bellatrix's waist. Teeth nibbled her bottom lip, immediately followed by a tongue. Hermione deepened the kiss, taking Bellatrix's moment of distraction to roll them so she was sitting on Bellatrix's hips.

"You little sneak," Bellatrix playfully whispered.

"Is that a complaint?" Hermione asked, her tongue marking Bellatrix's prison tattoo.

"Fuck, no" the dark witch breathed, clutching Hermione's waist. Hermione smiled, dragging her nails down Bellatrix's sides. The dark witch shivered, hands traveling over the expanse of Hermione's back. Hermione kissed down Bellatrix's chest, stopping to flick her tongue over each nipple. She felt Bellatrix slide a hand between them brushing her clit before two fingers slid into her. She pressed her head against Bellatrix's chest, moaning as she ground down against slender fingers.

"Fuck, Bella," she managed, looking up at Bellatrix. The dark witch had an amused smirk on her face as she steadily thrust into Hermione.

"You can't distract me that easily, love. I have a way of getting what I want." Bellatrix kissed along Hermione's collar, eliciting a series of gasps and moans from the young witch.

"As if I would ever deny you anything, Bella," Hermione whispered. She sat up, sliding one hand behind her and up Bellatrix's inner thigh. She heard soft gasps as her fingers reached their target and she wasted no time sliding them into the dark witch. Bellatrix tipped her head back, her eyes closing at the overwhelming sensation of Hermione grinding down and thrusting into her drawing a moan from her lips.

Bellatrix teased Hermione's clit with her thumb as she thrust, curling her fingers each time. In turn, Hermione increased her pace, rhythm becoming more erratic as she approached her climax. Hermione's walls tightened around Bellatrix's fingers at the same time Bellatrix's tightened around hers. Panting, Hermione leaned against Bellatrix, removing her fingers from the dark witch. Her breath fanned across Bellatrix's chest, sending shivers down her spine. The dark witch removed her own fingers from Hermione, lazily wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist.

"I love you, too, Hermione," Bellatrix whispered.

Hermione looked at the dark witch, brows furrowed in confusion. "I didn't say anything, Bella."

"You don't have to. I know what you're thinking."

"Well damn, that's gonna make surprises hard," Hermione joked.

"You know what else is hard?" Bellatrix asked, wiggling her eyebrows and smirking at Hermione.

"Don't say it, Bella."

"My dick," Bellatrix whispered, laughing at Hermione's playful eyeroll.

"I can't believe I'm engaged to you," she teased.

"Neither can I. But I'm still glad you are," Bellatrix whispered, nudging Hermione with her nose.

"Me too, Bella," Hermione whispered back, kissing the dark witch tenderly.

"I don't want to get up," Bellatrix mumbled childishly, burying her face in Hermione's neck.

"You never do. Unfortunately, I have to. I need to talk to Aurion to see if he has any ideas for a new prison."

"If we must," Bellatrix sighed, prodding Hermione until she moved. The two witches dressed and made their way downstairs, finding Narcissa, Andromeda, and Aurion just starting breakfast.

"Oh, look. We didn't even have to fetch you. Good, I didn't want to be the one to interrupt," Andromeda said, smiling as she buttered a slice of toast. Hermione's face colored slightly.

"For your information, Andy, I would've hexed you before you knocked on the door," Bellatrix quipped.

"Bella," Hermione scolded, pulling her into the seat next to her, "We don't hex family."

"Yeah, Bella," Andromeda said, sticking her tongue out at the dark witch.

"So, Hermione, I transferred a decent sum to St. Mungo's. They were very pleased with your consideration," Narcissa interjected, smoothly shifting the conversation.

"Thank you, Cissa. Aurion, is there any way one of my properties could be converted into a prison?"

The elf tapped his chin thoughtfully, mulling over a response. "I suppose it's feasible. It depends on the property and the wards. I would suggest the island because of how isolated it is but I think it would be too enjoyable. We can go through all your properties this evening to see if we can find one suitable enough."

"You could always build one in place of Black Manor," Andromeda said bitterly.

"It's true, that place has horrible memories for all of us. None of us want it," Narcissa said.

"You can keep it in mind, love. It's as much yours as it is ours. It wouldn't be missed by any of us," Bellatrix mumbled, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"I'll consider it," Hermione said, returning the squeeze.

"The wards may be tricky but it shouldn't be impossible to change. If we can't come up with anything else, it's nice to at least have an option," Aurion said.

"The wards would have to prevent all the prisoners from using any type of magic while still allowing the Aurors to." Hermione nibbled a piece of toast, looking at Aurion for a response.

"I'm sure out of the five of us we'll come up with a solution," Narcissa said, sipping her pumpkin juice.

The four witches and one elf enjoyed the rest of breakfast with companionable conversation. They kept the topics light for Hermione's sake. They could all see the stress of so many decisions weighing on her and they wanted to do what they could. Even though the war was over, they still weren't done. They had all expected Voldemort to survive and take care of everything and Hermione and Bellatrix would assist as necessary. They would make it work, though. They always did.


	84. Chapter 84

**A/N Could it be? A semi-early update for your reading pleasure? Yes! It is! We have some nice moments between Hermione and Minerva and Hermione and Draco. It's been a while. Let's get to it then, shall we?**

The school year wrapped up nicely for Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Draco. Harry and Ron had some trouble on their exams but they managed. They never realized how much Hermione had done for them with school until they didn't have her anymore. Some of the students were sad to go. Hermione's castle was more fun than Hogwarts, even if it was smaller. They had come to realize that the concept of house rivalry was a bit silly, especially the older students. The teachers had noticed, too, and Minerva was considering alternatives. She wouldn't get rid of the houses entirely, but maybe she could allow for more mingling of the students. Mealtimes hadn't been disastrous at all, despite her initial expectations.

"Remember, students, next year you will be returning to Hogwarts, not here. I look forward to seeing you all again. Have a wonderful vacation," Minerva said, watching as her students disappeared via floo and portkey. It was strange not to see them boarding the Hogwarts Express, it almost made it feel like it wasn't summer.

"Hello, Minerva," Hermione said, appearing next to the Headmistress.

"Hermione, good to see you. You look well." Minerva smiled, turning to Hermione.

"I'm glad I don't look a wreck. Everything is crazy. I was hoping when the battle ended my part in this would be over but, clearly, I was wrong."

"I take it you don't plan on being Minister, then?" Minerva asked.

"Merlin, no. I want to enjoy my life with my family, travel with Bella, that sort of thing," Hermione sighed.

"That's understandable. You've done so much already, but just now that people will demand certain things from you because of your part in all of this."

"I know. I don't suppose we could talk inside?"

"It's your castle, Hermione."

"That's actually part of what I came to talk to you about." Hermione led Minerva inside, the two taking seats in the library.

"So, what's this about the castle not being yours?" Minerva asked, crossing her ankles and leaning back.

"No, it's mine. I mean, Morgana left it for me. I just-I don't see myself using it between Bella's properties and all of mine. I was thinking maybe Hogwarts might have a use for it, maybe for expanding herbology or just having somewhere else for the students."

"I think that would be nice. The students loved being in a new place and it would be a benefit to do herbology research. Thank you for the offer, Hermione. I'll think about it and let you know my decision. Now, what else is on your mind?"

Hermione chewed her lip, tucking her legs under her. "You heard what I did to Azkaban?"

"Yes. Personally, I think it's a great decision. Let me guess, you need somewhere else to put them?" Minerva's eyes glimmered in amusement as she watched the young witch.

"Yes. Aurion and I have been going through all my properties to see if any of them might work but Merlin it's so boring," Hermione groaned, slumping in her seat.

Minerva chuckled, leaning forward to put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You'll think of something, Hermione. You always do. What can I do to help?"

"I don't know. I just want to be done with all this but I can't seem to get there."

"You'll get there. Surely it won't be too much longer."

"Hopefully. I guess once I solve the prison dilemma everything will be in order for a new Minister. Then I can finally get married to Bella and we can just be together without worrying about all this crap."

"I don't suppose you'll be returning to Hogwarts for school?" Minerva asked.

"No. I feel like I've learned all I can from the school. Bella and Cissa have been great teachers. I'm sure Aurion and Andy have plenty to teach me, too. Maybe I can go around the world learning new magic from different people."

"That sounds perfect for you, Hermione. And congratulations on the engagement."

"You'll be invited to the wedding, of course. Cissa has been trying to talk to me about it but I just haven't had the time."

"Isn't that all the more reason to come up with a solution?"

"I suppose you're right, as always. Thank you, Minerva. I've missed you," Hermione said, hugging the older witch.

"I've missed you, too. Feel free to visit anytime. Bring Bellatrix, too." Minerva squeezed Hermione tightly.

"I'll be sure to," Hermione said with a smile. She turned on her heel, leaving the Headmistress alone in the library.

"Welcome home, Draco!" Hermione greeted as she engulfed him in a hug which he returned.

"Thanks. I'm so glad it's finally summer. It's nice to have a real break from all the craziness of the last year."

"Wish I could say the same. I had no idea the world was no needy."

Draco laughed, feeling Hermione begin to pull away. "What do you have left to do?"

"I don't even know, Draco. Right now I have to find a place for a new prison but I'm sure something else will come up," Hermione lamented.

"If you don't think of something soon, people are going to start protesting."

"I know. I know. I'm trying Draco. I'm trying so hard." Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder, just now realizing how tall he had gotten.

"You need a break. Let's do something fun."

"Actually, there is something I need your help with. It's for your mum, Bella, and Andy. It'll go much faster if I have your help."

"What is it?"

"I'll show you. Ready?"

Draco nodded, feeling the sensation of Apparating overtake his senses. They stood in front of Black Manor, the large building just as intimidating as the first time Hermione had seen it. Draco stared up at the imposing grey facade, feeling dread flood his body. It was overgrown and untamed, the building crumbling from age and the crushing vines growing up the sides.

"What are we doing here?" Draco whispered, afraid to break the silence.

"I want to fix it up, make it a place they might actually want to come to. I know it holds bad memories for all of them but I thought maybe if they make good memories, I don't know, they'll like it more?" Hermione hadn't meant for it to come out as a question, but her uncertainty was too strong.

"How do we start?" Draco asked, ignoring Hermione's uncertainty because he felt it was the best way to keep it at bay. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and he smiled softly at her.

"The garden. Once we get it under control we can work on the building. I brought some plants from my gardens to make it a little less...creepy. I'm not sure if they'll grow but the climate is pretty much the same so they might."

"Right. So, do we just start hacking at it with our magic?"

"It requires a little more tact than that, Draco."

"Does it?"

"No, not really," Hermione admitted.

The duo drew their wands, casting whatever spells they could think of to get the garden under control. It was slow-going. A lot of the plants would immediately grow back and they had to try several spells before it was tamed. Even working together their progress was slow, but not so slow that it wasn't noticeable. Sure, it would take a while just to do the garden but it was worth it. It wasn't entirely boring, either. They took short breaks where they would each make a pile of leaves and jump into it, not speeding up the cleaning process, but they were just leaves. It was easy to get rid of them with a simple wand gesture. What mattered was that it broke up the routine and would send them into fits of laughter so strong they needed entire minutes just to breathe without giggling.

They were filthy when they returned to Malfoy Manor. They knew if Narcissa saw them, she would have a fit, so they quickly parted to clean up before joining the family. They each crept through the hallways, moving stealthily to avoid the house's other occupants. Draco was entirely successful, making it all the way to the bathroom without being seen. Hermione made it as far as her shared room with Bella. As soon as she stepped inside, she was face to face with the dark witch, and she put on her most innocent smile.

"Merlin, you're filthy, Hermione," Bellatrix said, wiping her thumb over a smear of dirt on Hermione's cheek.

"Don't tell Cissy. I was just about to bathe," Hermione whispered.

"I won't. Go wash up, it's almost dinnertime." Bellatrix gave Hermione a chaste kiss, pulling away with a smirk when Hermione tried to deepen it.

"Fine," Hermione said, moving past Bellatrix to the bathroom. She waved her wand, watching the tub fill with steaming water before she undressed and slipped in.

Hermione sighed as the hot water met her skin. The temperature was perfect, as always, and she leaned her head against the edge of the tub. The young witch closed her eyes, using magic to move the water in small currents. The dirt came right off, turning to mud in the tub. Hermione made a noise of disgust, realizing she could have just cleaned herself with a charm and saved herself the trouble.

Stepping out of the tub, Hermione wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself, all traces of dirt gone. She dressed in a pair of robes Narcissa had chosen for her to buy, knowing the blonde witch would approve. Draco arrived in the dining room just as she did, the two sharing a look before sitting at the table. Tonks strode in a few seconds later, joining the family at the table. It was the first dinner of summer, and the first dinner they all shared since the war had ended.

The mood was light as they are and talked. For the moment, they were able to push all worries away. They always did better when they were together and it was about time they all got to eat together again. Hermione held Bellatrix's hand, playing with her fingers as she listened to the conversation at the table. This is what she wanted to be doing instead of solving problems. A newfound resolve swept through Hermione to find a solution to the prison and let someone else fine-tune everything. She just knew she didn't want to be in charge this way.


	85. Chapter 85

**A/N Hello, my dear readers! It has been so long. We left earlier than we planned to, which is why I haven't updated, but I am back. The nice thing about having absolutely nothing to do was that I got a good bit of writing done. I hope you all had a nice Christmas (or Hannukah).**

 **Enjoy!**

"Bella," Hermione whispered against a pale cheek, "Wake up. I need your help with something."

The dark witch mumbled something incomprehensible, turning away from Hermione and pulling the blanket tightly around her shoulders. Hermione sighed, trying to loosen the blanket so she could get closer to Bellatrix. It took several tries, the young witch's frustrated tugging finally working. She wrapped her arms around Bellatrix's waist, scooting closer and nuzzling her shoulder.

"Bella, come on." Hermione's breath fanned out across Bellatrix's neck, causing a shiver to travel down her spine.

"Why? I want to keep sleeping," Bellatrix mumbled, hugging a pillow tightly to her.

"You always want to keep sleeping," Hermione argued.

"You sound like Cissy."

"I do not. Come on, Bella. I need your help," Hermione pleaded, tugging on Bellatrix's waist.

"You're lucky I love you. I don't get up for just anyone, you know," Bellatrix said, turning in Hermione's arms.

"I know. And I love you, too. It won't take long, I promise."

"I've already said yes, love." Bellatrix blinked sleepily as Hermione kissed from her cheek to the corner of her lips. The dark witch turned her head slightly, capturing soft lips in a lazy kiss. Hermione pulled away before Bellatrix could deepen it, quickly kissing pouting lips.

"You're beautiful," Hermione whispered, running her thumb along Bellatrix's cheek.

"So are you, love." Bellatrix placed her hand against Hermione's, leaning into the young witch's touch. "What do you need my help with?"

"Well, Aurion has helped me narrow down some possibilities for a new prison location, but I was hoping you could help me pick one. Since you've, you know," Hermione trailed off, biting her lower lip and not looking Bellatrix in the eye.

"You can say it, Hermione. It's okay." Bellatrix slid her hand to Hermione's cheek, hazel eyes flicking up to meet her own.

"I don't want to," she whispered.

"It's all over now. There was nothing you could have done to change any of it." Hermione opened her mouth to object but was quickly silenced by Bellatrix. "Don't you dare say you could've done something. Hermione, you didn't even know."

"But if I had known I could have done something."

"You didn't know, Hermione. You couldn't have. Besides, would you have believed it was true?"

"I-I don't know." Hermione looked away, focusing on the ring around her finger.

Bellatrix kissed Hermione's forehead softly before rubbing her nose against Hermione's. "It doesn't matter, Hermione. Okay?"

Hermione nodded, whispering, "Okay."

"That's my witch. I'll help you pick a place and then we can put this whole ordeal behind us." Bellatrix smiled, earning a soft smile from Hermione.

"It'll be nice to not have to worry about what I need to do to fix this bloody mess," Hermione murmured, leaning her forehead against Bellatrix's.

"You don't have to fix everything, love," Bellatrix whispered.

"I know, but this is my mess. I'm not going to make someone else take care of it."

"So responsible," Bellatrix teased. She ran her hands over Hermione's back, gently massaging the muscles as best she could.

"One of us has to be, otherwise we'd never get out of bed." Hermione sighed, pushing into Bellatrix's hands. "That feels so good."

"You need to relax. Maybe we should go to the waterfall and have a few hours to ourselves."

"Maybe later. We should get this done so we don't have to think about it anymore."

"It's settled, then. When we're done today we go to the waterfall. We'll stay for a week if that's what it takes but we aren't leaving until I deem you suitably relaxed."

"Bella," Hermione began.

"Nope, I don't want to hear any objections. You'd work yourself to death and still keep going."

"I was going to say thank you. For taking care of me." Hermione kissed Bellatrix's chin, smiling in amusement at the older witch.

"Oh. Well, of course, silly. You're my soulmate, I'd do anything to keep you alive and well."

"I guess we should get up, then."

"Yes. The sooner we're done the sooner you can relax," Bellatrix said. She slid out of bed, tugging on the first thing of hers she picked off the floor. Hermione watched her for a moment, admiring the older witch before doing the same.

Bellatrix snaked her arms around Hermione's waist, nibbling on her earlobe before resting her chin on the young witch's shoulder. Hermione smiled, leaning back against Bellatrix slightly. Arms tightened around her waist and lips traveled across her neck. Humming, Hermione turned in Bellatrix's arms, draping her arms over the dark witch's shoulders. Tilting her head up, Hermione kissed Bellatrix tenderly, Apparating them as she did so.

"Definitely not this place," Bellatrix said as she looked around. It smelled of earth and wood and was cleared as far as she could see save for a few bushes. It was on the warmer side but not unpleasant and definitely far away from anything else.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, mirroring Bellatrix.

"It's too nice. The whole point of Azkaban and the Dementors was to keep us in a state where we couldn't fight our imprisonment. The rain, the cold, the damp, it all kept us too weak to do anything. If you put people here, they might try to escape." Bellatrix shielded her eyes from the sun, taking in the rich green of the foliage.

"That's the whole point of the wards, though. The whole point is for it to not be like Azkaban."

"I understand, love, trust me. But wards can only do so much. It doesn't have to be like Azkaban but you don't want it to be the exact opposite. You need a place that has a choking atmosphere but livable conditions." Bellatrix dragged her foot through the rich earth, smiling at the insects she revealed. "Besides, I like this place for us."

"Okay. Not this place, then. Shall we?" Hermione held her arm out to Bellatrix, Apparating them as soon as they touched.

"This is…better. The atmosphere is definitely depressing enough. It's not as horrible as Azkaban either. Are there other places like this one?" Bellatrix wrapped her arms around herself, moving closer to Hermione as she looked at the grey sky. It was cool, but there was plenty of space in the middle of nowhere. There were trees and rocky structures scattered about.

"Not really. I'm pretty sure this is the closest to what you told me it should be."

"I think it'll work just fine. If you think this is the closest to what I said then I'll take your word for it. Aurion can do the wards, right?"

"Yeah, but I should help him. We'll need to build somewhere for the prisoners to stay, too. But with magic that'll be easy," Hermione said. She looked at Bellatrix, moving her hair out of her face before wrapping her arms around the older witch.

"The two of us could probably have something up in a few hours, especially if we get help from the Aurors." Bellatrix leaned into Hermione, resting their temples together.

"They're busy guarding the prisoners and helping rebuild Hogwarts, not to mention their regular duties. Do you think we could manage on our own? I don't know what it should look like, though."

"It's a prison, love. It'll just be a plain building with cells and such. Anything else can be added later."

"I guess."

"Are you wanting to do this all today?" Bellatrix asked.

"I want to get this over with, Bella. I'm tired of this."

"I know, love. Let's get this over with, then. Maybe we can recruit my sisters and Draco to help."

"We should get Aurion, too. He'll have to be here for the wards, anyway," Hermione mumbled. She conjured her Patronus, shivering as Bellatrix ran her fingers through it while she relayed the message. It took off to deliver the message, leaving the two witches leaning against each other lovingly.

Their family appeared as a group, all with a hand on Aurion's arm. Bellatrix moved out of Hermione's arms, slinging an arm around Narcissa and Andromeda's shoulders. "Glad you could join us."

"We're always happy to help. What do we need to do?" Narcissa asked.

"We need to build a suitable prison and get wards up," Hermione said, arching an eyebrow at Draco. He nodded subtly, hiding his smile.

"Today?" Andromeda asked, looking between Hermione and Draco.

"Preferably. How should we do it, Cissy?" Bellatrix asked squeezing her sister's shoulders.

"I would think if Aurion, Andy, and I place the wards, Draco can help the two of you with the building. I think that's the best way to do it."

"That works for me," Draco said, shrugging.

"Me too," Aurion added. Hermione nodded, along with Andromeda.

"Excellent. Let's get this done," Bellatrix said, releasing her sisters and clapping her hands together. Hermione rolled her eyes, making Draco chuckle.

"What area are we encompassing with the wards?" Aurion asked.

Hermione hesitated, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked around. "For now, I think a quarter of the property will do. We can always extend it, right?"

Aurion nodded, mentally going over the layout of the property. "Yes, that's doable. Shall we?"

"Let's," Andromeda and Narcissa chorused.

Draco stepped forward, moving between Hermione and Bellatrix. "How are we doing this?"

"Bella and I can probably get the majority of a building set but we'll need your help in case we miss something."

"Everybody ready, then?"

"I was born ready, Draco," Bellatrix said. Hermione just nodded, looking at Bellatrix nervously.

The dark witch gave her a reassuring smile, summoning stone to form the base of the building. Hermione followed suit, pouring her magic into Bellatrix's, speeding up the process as they worked together to summon a building piece by piece. Draco fidgeted, feeling the magic in the air grow. He kept a watchful eye on the building, releasing his magic where Hermione and Bellatrix missed something. It grew wider and taller, somewhat resembling Azkaban but less decrepit and depressing. Through the haze of their magic, they could feel the wards slowly settling.

The sun arced across the sky as they worked, trailing a blazing path through the clouds overhead. They worked tirelessly, their magic draining slowly. Sweat ran down their brows, coating their skin and giving them a faint sheen. The last stone appeared in place and once they were sure the building would stay, they breathed a collective sigh of relief, slumping against each other tiredly. They felt the wards tingling against their skin but still not sealed over the property.

"Hermione, Bella, for the wards to seal we'll need a drop of your blood. The two of you will have full access and control over the wards until you appoint a warden," Andromeda said, sitting on the grass next to the wizard and two witches.

"Take it so we can be done," Hermione mumbled, flinging her hand up. Narcissa caught her wrist, chuckling at the younger witch. Aurion replaced Narcissa's hand with his, turning Hermione's palm to face the ground. He took a small knife from his forearm and pricked her finger. A drop of blood dripped from her finger to the ground, hissing as it made contact with the dirt. He muttered a quick healing spell before doing the same with Bellatrix.

"The wards are set. Any immediate relation to either of you will have access to the property but as long as one or both of you live, only the two of you will have complete control over the wards," he said. The family felt the wards snap firmly into place as they looked up at the prison they had built. It was large, much larger than Azkaban, though not as tall. The grey stone blended in with the sky but kept the cold out of the building. It spread over three acres and was ten stories tall, with an intimidating façade.

"I can't believe we did it," Bellatrix murmured, suppressing a shudder.

"Me neither. I'm so tired," Hermione said, leaning against Bellatrix.

"Same here," Draco said.

"We should head back. The two of you will have to take us," Aurion said. He seemed more energetic than the rest of the group, but Hermione could see the heaviness of his limbs. The soulmates groaned, grabbing whoever was nearest them and Apparating to the Manor. They landed in a heap in the drawing room of the Manor, untangling themselves from each other.

"Thanks for your help everyone. If you'll excuse us, Hermione and I have somewhere to be," Bellatrix said, pulling Hermione to her feet. The dark witch snaked an arm around the young witch's waist, Apparating them to the waterfall.

"Is it me or does the depth change depending on what we're doing?" Hermione asked once they were fully immersed in the warm water. She sighed as her muscles began to relax, leaning back against Bellatrix.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did. This whole place just oozes magic," Bellatrix mumbled. Her fingers played at Hermione's waist, drawing the young witch closer.

"I think this is my favorite place. Look at the stars." Hermione pointed at the sky, her finger tracing constellations before settling on one. "There's yours."

"I like how peaceful it is. The healing properties are definitely a bonus."

"It certainly has its uses."

Bellatrix hummed, resting her chin on Hermione's shoulder. They fell into a comfortable silence, trading smiles and tender kisses. A gentle light emanated from the water, casting a greenish glow over the two witches. The moon was a sliver in the sky, barely providing any light to see by but they didn't need it. Hermione turned in Bellatrix's arms, wrapping her legs around her waist and looping her arms over her shoulders.

"I wouldn't trade this moment for anything, Bella," she whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

"Neither would I, Hermione. I do think we should head inside, though. I'm feeling pickled." Bellatrix placed a quick kiss on Hermione's lips, chuckling at her expression as she pulled back. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you. Now, I believe there was mention of going in? I'm exhausted."

"Me too, love." Bellatrix held Hermione firmly against her as she made her way out of the water to the cottage. She had a feeling Hermione was right about the depth as her feet met the dry ground. Hermione cast a drying charm over both of them as Bellatrix carried her inside. They collapsed on the bed, lazily crawling under the blanket and gravitating to each other.


	86. Chapter 86

Hermione groaned sleepily, turning and burying her face in Bellatrix's shoulder to hide from the morning light streaming in through the gap in the drapes. She felt Bellatrix hum as the arms around her waist tightened. Hermione moved closer to Bellatrix, lazily kissing along her collarbone. Hands traveled over her back, making swirls and patterns as they skimmed over her skin.

"Good morning, Bella," Hermione whispered, her lips brushing against her collar.

"Morning, love," she murmured, gently massaging Hermione's shoulders.

"Merlin, that feels amazing," Hermione sighed, relaxing into Bellatrix.

"Merlin, Hermione, you should not be this tense."

"I don't know how to relax."

"No kidding," Bellatrix murmured, "Let me show you how."

"I won't object to that," Hermione breathed as Bellatrix applied more pressure.

"Good. Now, I want you to pick a muscle and focus on it until you feel it relax, okay?"

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes and doing what Bellatrix instructed. Hands continued to massage her shoulders and back, kneading the muscles until they relaxed. Hermione hummed into Bellatrix's neck, sending a shiver down the dark witch's spine. Bellatrix turned Hermione around, massaging her neck and scalp. She peppered Hermione's shoulders with kisses, lingering behind her ear and over her pulse point. Hermione bit her lip, pushing back into Bellatrix. The dark witch chuckled, her breath fanning over Hermione's neck.

"Bella," Hermione gasped, winding her hands into Bellatrix's hair and tangling their legs.

"Yes, love?" Bellatrix flicked her tongue over Hermione's neck, delighting in the shiver that ran down Hermione's spine.

"You feel like magic," Hermione moaned as Bellatrix slid her hands down her side and nibbled her earlobe.

"I am magic," Bellatrix whispered, letting her magic flow through Hermione. Hermione gasped, pushing into Bellatrix and gripping dark tangles tightly. The dark witch smirked, running her hands lightly over Hermione's breasts. She arched into the touch, silently urging Bellatrix's hands lower. The older witch obliged, placing love bites along Hermione's neck and shoulders as one hand traveled lower. Hermione turned her head into the mattress, moaning as Bellatrix's skilled fingers teased her clit. Bellatrix chuckled lowly, her breath sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Bella," Hermione moaned, "Please don't tease me."

"Patience, love," Bellatrix murmured, running her fingers through Hermione's folds. She smirked as Hermione pushed into her fingers.

"Bella," she nearly growled, tugging on dark curls.

"Since you asked so nicely," Bellatrix whispered as she slid two fingers into Hermione. The dark witch hummed, shifting her legs slightly. Hermione met her thrust for thrust, her body sliding against Bellatrix's. Fingers curled inside her and teeth nibbled on her shoulder, followed by a soothing tongue. Bellatrix ignored Hermione's attempts to increase her thrusts, holding a steady pace. She flicked Hermione's clit with her thumb, smirking when hands tightened in her hair.

"Bella," Hermione panted, hips bucking into Bellatrix.

"I know, love," she whispered, sliding her free hand down Hermione's side. Walls fluttered around her fingers and she added a third, curling them as she flicked Hermione's clit with her thumb. Hermione's breath caught, replaced by a moan as her back arched and every muscle in her body tightened before relaxing. Bellatrix withdrew her fingers, kissing behind Hermione's ear. She released Bellatrix's hair, turning in the dark witch's arms.

"And that, my love, is what I call a total body relaxation massage," Bellatrix whispered, drawing Hermione closer.

She laughed, wrapping her arms around a pale waist and laying her head against Bellatrix's shoulder. "I can see why."

"Are you sure you don't feel it instead?" Bellatrix teased.

"Oh, I definitely feel it, Bella."

"And here I was worrying it wouldn't be enough."

"You're always enough." Hermione pulled her head away from Bellatrix's shoulder, resting her forehead on Bellatrix's chin.

"You're so cute," Bellatrix whispered, kissing Hermione's forehead.

"Don't forget dangerous," Hermione husked, tilting her head and nipping Bellatrix's bottom lip.

"Never," Bellatrix breathed, her breath catching.

"Good." Hermione rubbed her nose along Bellatrix's throat, resting her head under Bellatrix's chin. "I love you, Bellatrix."

"I love you, too, Hermione." Bellatrix smiled, pulling Hermione flush against her.

"Can we stay here forever?" Hermione whispered.

"A small forever. I still haven't deemed you suitably relaxed and until I do, we aren't leaving."

"I think you just want an excuse to stay here," Hermione laughed.

"Nonsense. I hardly need an excuse."

"Right, because we don't have responsibilities back home."

"We don't speak of such things here, Hermione."

"You're ridiculous, Bella," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway," Bellatrix said, squeezing her sides.

"Of course, it just makes you more attractive," Hermione said, rolling them until she sat on Bellatrix's waist.

"Oh really?" Bellatrix asked, raising a brow at Hermione.

"Mhm. Not to mention your other attributes," Hermione whispered, leaning in and nibbling Bellatrix's earlobe.

"As much as I'd love for you to enlighten me, little witch, I'd much rather you be under me," Bellatrix said, flipping them easily.

"Bella, that's not fair."

"What are you talking about, love?"

"You flipped me so easily, it isn't fair," Hermione pouted.

"Well, I do have more practice," Bellatrix laughed, lazily nibbling Hermione's bottom lip.

Hermione hummed, kissing Bellatrix fully. The dark witch sucked Hermione's bottom lip into her mouth, running her tongue along the inside. Hermione sighed, melting into Bellatrix. Bellatrix released her lip, breaking the kiss and watching Hermione's dazed blinking.

"It seems you have more practice in a lot of things," Hermione whispered.

"I am a good deal older than you."

"Fair point, but I know one thing I have more practice with."

"And what would that be?" Bellatrix asked as she rubbed her nose against Hermione's.

"I think you already know," Hermione whispered, lightly moving her hands up Bellatrix's sides.

"No, Hermione, don't," Bellatrix said, stifling laughter.

"Don't what?" Hermione asked, smiling mischievously as she tickled Bellatrix's sides.

"Tickle me!" she squealed, jumping off a laughing Hermione.

"Okay, okay. I won't tickle you. Come back, I'm cold," Hermione said, holding her hands up.

Bellatrix held Hermione's wrists as she laid back down on top of her. Hermione laughed at Bellatrix, squirming to free her hands. Laughing, Bellatrix released Hermione's hands slowly, sliding her hands down Hermione's arms. Hermione leaned up, capturing Bellatrix's lips with her own. She eased herself into a sitting position, moving Bellatrix to straddle her lap. Bellatrix wound her hands into Hermione's hair, running her tongue along Hermione's bottom lip.

Hermione broke the kiss, moving her head to Bellatrix's neck. She kissed Bellatrix's tattoo lovingly, her fingers dancing over her sides. Bellatrix's breath hitched as Hermione bit down, soothing it with her tongue. She trailed kisses down Bellatrix's throat to her breast, wrapping her mouth around her nipple. Bellatrix moaned as Hermione circled it with her tongue, one hand tracing the scar down Bellatrix's side. She ran her other hand over Bellatrix's thigh, teasing pale skin.

"Hermione," Bellatrix panted, tugging on her hair.

"Hmm?" Hermione intoned, releasing Bellatrix's nipple.

"Kiss me," she whispered, pulling Hermione's head up. Hermione laughed, obliging the dark witch with a tender kiss. She ran her tongue over ruby lips, sliding it against Bellatrix's when she opened her mouth. Her fingers ran over Bellatrix's thigh, skimming pale skin as she moved it higher. Bellatrix broke the kiss, tilting her head back and gasping softly as Hermione's fingers teased her clit. She slowly kissed a path down a pale throat as she thrust two fingers into Bellatrix, using her thumb to flick her clit. Bellatrix ground down on Hermione's fingers, clutching brown hair tightly.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," Hermione murmured against Bellatrix's neck, letting her set the pace. Hermione thrust in time with Bellatrix's hips, wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her upright. Bellatrix bit her lip, stifling moans as she ground down on Hermione's fingers. Hermione chuckled, curling her fingers and speeding her thrusts. Bellatrix's walls tightened around her fingers and Hermione slowed her thrusts, supporting Bellatrix with her arm.

"Fuck, you're incredible, Hermione," Bellatrix panted, leaning her head against Hermione's.

"I learned from the best," Hermione said, laying them down so she could remove her fingers.

"You certainly did," Bellatrix laughed, rubbing her nose against Hermione's.

"Do you think Cissa is busy planning the wedding?"

"We haven't even picked a date, but probably."

"Can we have it in the winter?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea. We can do it in December. I think that's plenty of time for everything to settle down."

"We should tell Cissa so she knows," Hermione mumbled, turning and scooting closer to Bellatrix.

"When we get back," Bellatrix said, splaying her hands across Hermione's stomach.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too. There should be something here."

"No, don't get up, I'm comfy. Use magic," Hermione said, holding Bellatrix's arms so she couldn't get up.

"You lazy witch," Bellatrix laughed, summoning a bowl of fruit. Hermione laughed too, nibbling on an apple slice.

"Bella?"

"Yes, love?"

"Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Hermione turned again, leaving enough room between them for the bowl.

"Don't you worry about that, love. I've got it taken care of." Bellatrix took a small bite of Hermione's apple, earning a playful slap from the young witch.

"I don't get to know?"

"It's a surprise. You'll love it, though. I promise."

"I believe you, Bella."

A comfortable silence descended over the two of them as they finished the bowl of fruit, taking bites of each other's food. They stayed in bed the whole day, napping and playing with each other. It was exactly what they needed, just the two of them. No responsibilities, no interruptions, just each other and the bed.


	87. Chapter 87

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter!**

 **BlackNo1, I'm so glad you asked. Hermione and Bellatrix didn't just fix Hogwarts with basically a flick of their wands because they want to keep the actual extent of their powers hidden from the public. Not maliciously, of course, but more for their own privacy. If people knew how powerful they actually are, they'd never be left alone. People would live in fear of what they're capable of without even trying (they built an entire building in a day, think of what would happen if they decided to destroy something). Only their family was present and they already know that Hermione and Bellatrix are powerful, and they're all powerful in their own right. Outside of them, nobody has to know that it was done in a day by six people. For all they know, the building was already there or it's been in the works by countless Aurors since Hermione shut down Azkaban. They don't want to be targets of fear because of their power. They want as normal a life as they can.**

 **TL;DR: They want to keep their power on the down-low so people don't go after them out of fear of what they might do.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hermione and Bellatrix stayed away for a week, enjoying each other and the waterfall. Neither of them were quite ready to leave but they had to get back to the world. They had a wedding to plan and announcements to make. Their responsibilities and duties of the two witches couldn't be avoided any longer, especially if they wanted to be done. So, they returned to the Manor, parting ways to take care of their responsibilities. Hermione found Tonks in the library, sitting with Andromeda and Aurion.

"Wotcher, 'Mione," Tonks greeted, waving at the young witch.

"Did you enjoy your week away?" Andromeda asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hey, guys. It was wonderful," she said, ignoring the slight heating of her cheeks.

"Mum said you found a spot and built a prison?"

"Yeah. I'll take you if you want to see it. We can start moving everyone today. Aurion, I might need your help. I've never controlled wards before."

"Of course," he said, nodding.

"That sounds good to me. There's only a few Auror teams available to help. I've sent a bunch to speed up Hogwarts repairs. They should be done by the end of the week," Tonks said, standing from the couch.

"That's good. I feel bad about not helping but I have so much else to do. I might pop by later today or tomorrow." Hermione held out her arm to Tonks and Aurion.

"Oh, that reminds me. Minerva stopped by the other day looking for you. I told her you were away for a while but I'd tell you when you got back," Andromeda said.

"Thanks, Andy. I'll owl her when I get home."

"Have fun. I'm gonna find Bella and Cissy."

"Thanks, mum," Tonks said. Aurion and Hermione chuckled as she Apparated them to the prison. Tonks took a step back, turning and craning her neck to look at the large building.

"It is big enough, right?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, it's huge. I don't think space will be a problem. Mind if I look inside?"

"That's what we're here for."

Hermione and Aurion followed Tonks as she wandered the corridors of the prison. She ran a hand along the wall, walking slowly and taking in every detail. The stones were cool, but not freezing, and kept out the damp and wind much better than Azkaban did. The cells were modestly sized, lining either side of the corridor. It wasn't the most beautiful place, but it was livable. Compared to Azkaban, the new prison was a retreat.

"It's incredible. I mean, I wouldn't want to be here, but it's a huge step up from Azkaban. I can't believe you built it all in a day. No wonder you took a week away," Tonks said.

"It was exhausting, for sure. I almost couldn't believe we did it. Aurion, Cissa, and Andy set the wards while Draco, Bella, and I built it."

"It was an exhausting day, to say the least. If Bellatrix and Hermione didn't have such a close bond, it wouldn't have been possible. They're incredibly powerful, especially when they both pour their magic into one thing," Aurion interjected quietly.

"No kidding," Tonks snorted, her face becoming slightly pig-like.

"So, what's the verdict, Tonks?"

"I think it's about time we started moving everyone. You'll have to make a statement. They haven't exactly been patient."

"Brilliant," Hermione muttered under her breath. Tonks laughed, patting Hermione's shoulder in an attempt to console her.

"You'll be fine. You always are."

"I agree, Hermione. You have a talent for always coming out on top," Aurion said.

"Doesn't make it any more pleasant."

"I suppose not. But someone has to and they want to hear from you."

"Let's get it over with, then." Hermione turned to Aurion. "How do I lower the wards while they're moving everyone?"

"Can you feel them?" he asked, continuing after Hermione nodded, "It's like drawing back a curtain, or opening a cabinet. Picture in your head the wards opening to allow Aurors to Apparate in. Slowly. Very good."

"That felt weird," Tonks said, suppressing a shudder.

"I don't suppose you have a suggestion for a warden?" Hermione asked, turning to the metamorphmagus.

"I mean, the Minister might appoint a new one when they're chosen. You may as well choose me or Moody. We don't actually have to be here, do we?"

"No, the only time you would be needed would be inspections or special transports," Aurion answered.

"I don't mind doing it for now. Moody takes care of most everything at the Ministry, anyway."

"Perfect. How do I?" Hermione began, turning to Aurion.

"You just did," he interrupted. Hermione reached out to the wards, feeling the slight change to it.

"I'll get the Aurors started with moving everyone. The reporters been waiting for you outside the Ministry for the last few days. Do you mind helping, Aurion?"

"Not at all. Good luck, Hermione."

"Thanks," she groaned, turning on her heel.

The outside of the Ministry was packed with reporters trying to get a word from anybody. A few Aurors helped keep them under control, urging the Ministry workers inside before they could say anything. Hermione straightened her robes as she stepped forward, causing the reporters to clamor for her attention. The Aurors moved closer to keep anyone from slipping through but stopped when Hermione signaled them to. Instead, they moved to flank her, their watchful eyes scanning the crowd for any threats.

"If you'll all quiet down, I can answer your questions in an orderly fashion," Hermione spoke, her words sending a hush over the crowd, "Thank you. Now, I'm sure you're all curious about what is happening to the Azkaban prisoners in St. Mungo's. Currently, they are being transported by Auror teams and the prison warden to the new prison. Its location will be kept secret until a new Minister is appointed, and they will make the decision to release its whereabouts. Nymphadora Tonks is the temporary warden and has full control over the wards, as do Bellatrix Black, and myself."

"Ms. Granger, will you be running for Minister?"

"I don't plan to."

"Do you feel you aren't qualified? Is that why you aren't running?"

"My reasons for not running are personal. I'd appreciate if it were left at that," Hermione said curtly.

"Ms. Granger, are you confident in the security of the new prison?"

"For the moment. There will be regular inspections conducted to assess any potential threats."

"Even though you aren't running for Minister, do you plan to still be active in the Ministry?"

"Possibly. If there are no more questions, I'll be taking my leave." Hermione stepped away, allowing the Aurors to fill her place. The reporters began to disperse, finally having answers to their questions. Hermione turned on her heel, Apparating to St. Mungo's to help transport the prisoners.

* * *

Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda lounged in the library, flicking through books absently. They were working on the fine details of Bellatrix's honeymoon plans while Hermione was busy. Progress was slow since they kept getting distracted, but they had time. Bellatrix discarded the book in her hands, placing it gently on the table. She would have tossed it, but Narcissa already scolded her. The blonde witch's eyes flicked up at Bellatrix's movement, closely watching the dark witch.

"Thank you, Bella, for not throwing my book this time," she said.

"I didn't throw it, Cissy. I tossed it," Bellatrix retorted childishly.

Narcissa opened her mouth to say something, but Andromeda cut in before she could. "Cissy, how's your gift to Hermione coming along?"

Sighing, Narcissa tossed her head back dramatically. "I'm thoroughly stuck. Snape and I haven't been able to make any headway in reversing it."

"Aurion has been teaching me some new healing methods. Maybe I could give it a shot?"

"A new approach would be wonderful. Even if it doesn't work, we might be able to come up with something."

Draco chose that moment to open the library door, poking his head in and asking, "Where's Hermione?"

"She's with Tonks and Aurion. They're moving the prisoners to the prison today," Andromeda answered.

"Is it anything we can help you with?" Narcissa asked.

"No, I wanted to ask her about building a Quidditch pitch on one of her properties."

"She hates Quidditch," Bellatrix said, picking up another book.

"I know, but Ginny and I thought if we both ask her there's no way she'll say no. Then we can practice over the summer. Or host tournaments for professional teams." Draco grew more excited as he talked, even though it wasn't the real reason he was looking for Hermione.

"I like the sound of that. If she says no to both of you, let me know. I'm sure I can persuade her," Bellatrix said, looking up from the book she was holding.

"Thanks, Aunt Bella. I'll keep you posted." Draco shut the door, breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't been caught in his lie. He made his way to the drawing room while he waited for Hermione.

It didn't take long for her to come back. At least, it didn't feel like it, but when Draco looked out the window, it was late in the evening. Hermione sat across from him stretching her legs and waiting for Draco to speak.

"Can we have a Quidditch pitch?" he asked, his eyes flicking to the door.

"Where?" Hermione asked, leaning her head back.

"One of your properties."

"I'll think about it," Hermione said, turning her head to the door.

Draco watched the door, leaning closer to Hermione and whispering, "I made good progress while you were gone."

"Draco, you don't have to work on it by yourself," she whispered.

"I know, but you have a lot going on, I figured I'd do what I could to make it easier."

"Thanks. After today, I'm all done unless something comes up between now and the new Minister taking office. After that, it's not my problem." Hermione smiled tiredly, looking away from the door as Draco leaned back in his chair.

Draco passed the evening talking to Hermione about the Quidditch pitch he wanted to build, trying to wear her down until she gave in. She stubbornly resisted, though he came close to breaking her. If Narcissa hadn't interrupted with a dinner announcement, Draco might have gotten her to say yes. He had plenty of time to convince her, and he had Ginny. If all else failed, he could ask Bellatrix. There was no way Hermione could deny her.


	88. Chapter 88

Black Manor looked much better. It was less intimidating, but not by much. The building retained its imposing qualities, but the garden was tamer and made it less creepy. It almost looked like a home, and it would be, once the Manor was repaired. Some of the plants Hermione had put in the garden seemed to be doing well.

"Wow. It looks great, Draco. You did all this by yourself?" Hermione asked, looking around in awe.

"Well, I did have a week to do it. But you and Aunt Bella aren't the only powerful ones. I mean, I can't summon a building in a day but I sure can clean up a garden." Draco nudged Hermione, urging her to walk forward. "There's a bit more to do out here before we can do whatever it is you plan to do for the house."

"I'm not sure if we should repair it or just start from scratch," Hermione said, looking at the house as she made her way through the garden.

"Honestly, I don't think it matters either way. Just make sure you save the books and such."

"Like I would ever destroy a book, Draco," Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes as she stepped over a particularly large root.

"I was just saying there are important things in there."

"I know, Draco. Maybe we should repair it and make a few changes. Make it a bit more like a home instead of a creepy abandoned mansion."

"It is kinda creepy. I can't imagine growing up here," Draco admitted, stopping next to Hermione.

"Me neither. I'm not sure what we'll do with this place but it would be nice to have it for something."

Draco nodded, drawing his wand as he looked out at the rest of the garden. "Has McGonagall written you back, yet?"

"Yeah, she did. I'm going to her house in a few days so we can discuss a few things. I offered my castle to the school," Hermione absently said, beginning to magically hack away the overgrown plants.

"You did?" Draco asked, hesitating mid-spell before shaking himself out of it.

"Yeah. I already have more places than I can use and Bella has a few places, too. I don't think she cares about them but still. I mean, it's just the two of us and it isn't as if we need so many places. Besides, I figured it would be cool if the students had somewhere else to learn and maybe it could be used as for research or something. It's just an offer right now." Hermione shrugged, continuing her spells with barely a thought.

"That's cool. I guess the Quidditch pitch won't be built there, then."

"Unless Minerva decides she doesn't want it. But there's always the island."

"Does that mean I can have one?"

"That is not a definite answer and you know it. I told you I'd think about it and I have been."

"Fine. If anything, I'll just ask Aunt Bella to convince you."

"That's cheating, Draco."

"There are no rules in Quidditch, 'Mione," Draco said with a smile.

"There are 700 fouls, Draco," Hermione said, halting her spells to look at him.

"I thought you hated Quidditch?"

"Doesn't mean I don't know the rules."

"I think you just like to say you hate Quidditch because you're shite on a broomstick." Draco turned to her, grinning broadly.

"Shut up." Hermione's face colored and she turned back to the overgrown garden, flinging spells at it again.

"You can admit it, Hermione. I won't tell anyone."

"I do not like Quidditch, Draco!"

Hermione's stubborn refusal didn't make Draco believe her, but he let the subject drop before she turned her spells on him. "We haven't dueled in a while, 'Mione. I could use some practice, do you think we could go for a round when we get back?"

"You know, I think I'd like that very much."

Draco gulped, Hermione's almost predatory gaze settling on him. "Are we- are we finishing this today?"

"We could. There isn't much left to do out here."

"I'm up for it if you are," Draco said, a hint of challenge in his voice.

"Oh, you are so on," Hermione whispered. Draco gave a sigh of relief, glad that Hermione didn't want to throttle him anymore. They worked seamlessly, clearing the overgrown garden and removing vines from the building. They didn't get as filthy as last time but they had just as much fun. They even planted more of the plants from Hermione's gardens to help bring it to life. With the garden tamed and tidy, Black Manor was almost civilized. If it weren't for the obvious disrepair of the building, Hermione might have believed it was inhabited.

"Bella or Cissa?" she asked as she held her arm out to Draco.

"Aunt Bella," he said, placing his hand firmly on Hermione's arm. She nodded, Apparating them back home after casting a quick cleaning charm over both of them.

Bellatrix was in the garden, lounging under the willow tree with her eyes closed. Hermione put a finger over her lips, signaling for Draco to be quiet. He nodded, noticing the mischievous twinkle in Hermione's eyes and grin. Soundlessly, she shifted into a leopard, prowling toward Bellatrix silently. Her grin was slightly disturbing because of her long, sharp teeth. Her tail swished playfully as she approached Bellatrix, crouching lower to the ground with each step.

She leaped, shifting back to her regular form in midair so she didn't slam into the dark witch with so much force. Hermione collided with Bellatrix's side, narrowly missing the tree as she knocked them to the ground. Bellatrix let out a rush of air as Hermione collided with her, getting an arm out to keep them from falling to the ground.

"Bella, will you be the referee for me and Draco while we duel?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course. You didn't have to tackle me, love," Bellatrix chuckled, wrapping her arm around Hermione.

"I know, but I couldn't resist." Hermione pulled Bellatrix to her feet, kissing her on the cheek quickly.

"Thanks, Aunt Bella. I'm out of practice," Draco said, watching the witches with an adoring smile.

"I don't know if you want to duel Hermione, then. She can be vicious."

"You're no better, Aunt Bella," Draco pointed out.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Bella. I'm not gonna hurt him."

"That's comforting. Anyway, I won't get better if I don't duel someone better than me."

Bellatrix nodded, releasing Hermione and leading them through the garden to their dueling spot. "You both know the rules. Begin when ready."

Bellatrix stood with her arms crossed, watching as Draco and Hermione bowed to each other. Her eyes lingered on Hermione, admiring the slim, muscled figure of her soulmate. Shaking her head slightly, she watched Draco, taking note of his stance and form as he cast spells at Hermione. She dodged them all easily, returning spells Draco barely managed to block and dodge. Draco rolled to avoid a stunner, the spell flashing over his head. He panted, hastily deflecting Hermione's next spell.

"Compose yourself, Draco. You're getting sloppy," Bellatrix called. Hermione held her position, eyes dilated from adrenaline. Her chest heaved but she waited for Draco's next attack before moving.

Draco grit his teeth, forcing himself to stand. He whirled, flinging a _Bombarada_ at Hermione's feet. She covered her face with her arm, holding a _Protego_ to block Draco's subsequent spells. Hermione returned a volley of her own spells once the dirt had cleared. Draco narrowly avoided them, looking for an opening in Hermione's defense. He knew he would have to send multiple spells at once if he wanted to hit her, but between dodging and flinging his own spells here and there, he couldn't gather the energy to do it.

"You're getting frustrated, Draco. Calm down and focus." Bellatrix's voice cut through their spellcasting, distracting Draco enough that he missed dodging a spell. His breath left his chest in a rush, and he staggered. Hermione didn't follow through, giving him time to pull himself together.

"I know you're going easy on me, 'Mione," he panted.

"Maybe you're better than you think you are," she retorted.

"Please, you could have easily finished it there."

"Maybe I don't want it to end yet." Hermione ducked as Draco threw a spell at her. She laughed, spinning further away. He almost had her because she was distracted, but he couldn't afford to be distracted, too.

"Nice try, Draco. You almost had her," Bellatrix said, chuckling as Hermione glared at her.

"Aunt Bella, you'll never guess what I learned today," he said, deciding to switch tactics.

"What did you learn?" she asked, keeping an eye on Hermione.

"It's about Hermione and Quidditch." Draco threw himself to the side, narrowly avoided a strong stunner from Hermione.

"Draco, don't you dare," Hermione hissed. She deflected Draco's returning spell with a lazy flick of her wrist, advancing on the young wizard.

"Aunt Bella, if I tell you do you promise you won't let Hermione kill me?" he asked, backing away from the brunette.

"She wouldn't kill you, anyway. But yes, I promise."

"So, I found out today that Hermione hates Quidditch because she," Draco's other words were muffled by his mouth refusing to open. His eyes widened and he moved his hands to his face, ensuring that his mouth was still there.

"Hermione!" Bellatrix shouted, glaring at her soulmate.

"It's not the truth!" she said stubbornly, glaring at Draco. She watched as he struggled to open his mouth, his hands furiously trying to pry it open.

"Hermione, undo whatever you did," Bellatrix chided.

"Fine," Hermione muttered. She flicked her wand and Draco's mouth opened. He looked relieved and wasted no time in finishing his sentence.

"She's shite on a broom."

Bellatrix laughed, moving to stand in front of Hermione so she wouldn't hex him. Draco put his wand away, acknowledging his defeat. His tactic hadn't worked but it was worth it anyway. He moved inside while Bellatrix had Hermione's attention.

"Relax, love. He was just trying to distract you to try to land a spell. He's not being serious," Bellatrix soothed, rubbing Hermione's shoulders.

"That's not why I hate Quidditch," Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Okay, love. Just let it go, yeah?"

Hermione nodded, leaning into Bellatrix. "Fine."

"Let's sit under the tree. You can tell me why you really hate Quidditch." Bellatrix guided Hermione to the tree, an arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"I just think it's silly. We have magic but we use it to chase things on broomsticks." Hermione sat down, scooting into Bellatrix's side.

"That's not all we use magic for. Besides, even Muggles have sports. It's something to do."

"I know. I just think it's boring to watch."

"I bet you wouldn't find it boring if I were playing," Bellatrix said, nudging Hermione's side playfully.

"I just like to look at you."

"Aren't you charming?"

"I like to think so," Hermione said, grinning at Bellatrix. She kissed the dark witch's cheek lovingly, interlacing their hands.

"I think so, too," Bellatrix whispered. Hermione leaned her head on Bellatrix's shoulder, inhaling the gentle scent of cinnamon and pine. They sat together as the sun arced across the sky, sitting in silence or sharing stories.


	89. Chapter 89

Hermione knocked on Minerva's door, holding an envelope in her hand. She shifted her weight, backing away from the door when it opened. Minerva smiled at Hermione, briefly embracing the young witch. Hermione hugged her back, squeezing her tightly.

"It's so good to see you, Hermione," Minerva said, resting her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"It's good to see you, too, Minerva. This is for you," Hermione said, handing Minerva the letter.

"Thank you. Come in." Minerva took the letter, stepping aside so Hermione could enter. They sat on the couch, a tray of tea and cookies on the table in front of them. Hermione tucked her legs under her, facing the Headmistress as she held her tea in both hands. Minerva opened the letter, smiling when she finished reading it.

"Congratulations, Hermione. I look forward to attending the wedding."

"Thank you. We're glad all this is almost over. Once the new Minister is appointed, we'll be able to live our lives in relative peace."

"I can imagine how frustrating it is. Have all the plans been finalized, then?"

"Not quite. Well, not at all, really. I've been so busy we haven't really had time. Bella and I chose the date last week and Cissy has been on us about planning. That's what we'll be doing, I imagine." Hermione took a sip of her tea, feeling the warmth spread through her body.

"I have no doubt it will be interesting. Narcissa is the best person to plan your wedding, though."

"She's the best to plan any party, I imagine."

"I imagine you're right about that." Minerva took a sip of her tea, watching Hermione over the rim of her cup. She was clearly nervous about something.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

The young witch tapped her index finger against the rim of her cup, biting her lip as she looked into the dark liquid. "Would you walk me down the aisle? My parents had their memories erased and, well, you're the closest thing to a mother I have. I mean, Narcissa and Lucius are fantastic, but it's more of a sibling relationship than a parental figure one. It would just mean a lot to me if you did."

"You're the closest thing I have to a daughter, Hermione, I would be honored to walk you down the aisle." Minerva's green eyes gleamed with joy and she placed a hand on Hermione's arm.

"Thank you." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, smiling tentatively at Minerva.

"Absolutely, my dear. Now, let's get to the matter at hand, shall we?"

"I think it's about time."

"I've given your offer a lot of thought and I've decided to accept. I think it will be beneficial for the school to have another place for students to work, maybe do independent research. The extra land is also quite nice, though, I will have to implement a boundary. Thank you, Hermione."

"Of course. Like I said, Bella and I will hardly be using all our properties. We may as well make it useful. There's just one thing. Maybe you could build a second Quidditch pitch? It's big enough and two teams could practice without being in each other's way. I'll even pay for it."

"I thought you hate Quidditch?" Minerva's tone held a hint of amusement, and she smiled slightly at Hermione.

"Not everybody does, though. Just something to think about, you don't have to." Hermione set her empty cup on the table, trying to find something to do with her hands.

"I'll let the students decide. Have you seen the repairs to Hogwarts?"

"No. Everything was so hectic and I've been working on something for Andy, Bella, and Cissa. Draco's been helping me. It's finished, isn't it?"

"Yes. I was a bit surprised at how well Fred and George did. They're usually the ones causing destruction, not fixing it."

"About that. I'm really sorry I destroyed the school." Hermione twisted her ring around her finger, looking sheepishly at Minerva.

"I can't exactly say it isn't your fault, but the blame isn't solely on you. You defended yourself and others from an attack. Your safety is more important than a building. Besides, you provided an alternate location and the damage is repaired. There was no harm done." Minerva patted Hermione's knee, smiling gently at the young witch. Hermione nodded absently, picking up her now full teacup. Minerva looked about to say something when a jackrabbit Patronus bounded onto the couch between them.

"Hermione, I need you at the prison. It's urgent." Tonks's voice from her Patronus carried worry masked by forced calm.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, Minerva. I'll be back when I have a chance," Hermione said, standing and placing her cup on the table. She smiled at Minerva before turning on her heel and Apparating to the prison. Tonks was giving orders to Aurors but quickly stopped when she noticed Hermione.

"What's the problem?" Hermione asked, striding toward Tonks.

"Well, I was thinking about the guards because at Azkaban the Dementors weren't corruptible but Aurors are, so we need to address that before something happens."

"Oh. Erm. How about a dragon and Aurors? You know, additional security?"

"Kyndet?"

Hermione nodded, reaching out to her felt his magic curl around hers in response, and she knew he would be there soon. "He's coming."

No sooner than the words left her mouth, Kyndet landed in front of them. Twin jets of air shot from his snout, nearly knocking them to the ground with the force. He pressed his nose to Hermione's stomach, making her take a few steps back. She scratched under his chin, earning deep chirps. He let his weight fall onto Hermione, making the young witch stagger backward to keep her balance. Tonks steadied her with a hand on her back.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled. She looked at Kyndet, his giant gold eyes wide and apologetic.

"No problem." Tonks stared at Kyndet, wary of the large dragon's movements.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite unless I tell him, right Kyndet?" Hermione smiled fondly at the large dragon, and he nodded slowly, careful not to hit anything.

"That's comforting." Tonk's voice was sarcastic but she still believed Hermione.

"Would you mind acting as a guard for the prison?" Hermione scratched his chin again, her hands tiny against his massive head. He nodded again, gently and his eyes scanned the building.

"That's settled, then. Thanks, 'Mione. It's not that I don't have faith in the Aurors, it's just that I'd rather be on the safe side, you know?"

"I totally understand. We aren't infallible. Let me know if you have any other problems."

"Will do. I'll be home in a bit, I'm almost done here."

Hermione nodded, preparing to turn on her heel. At the last second, she decided to Apparate to Black Manor instead of home. She walked straight into the house, glancing briefly at the garden. It still looked tidy and the plants were doing well. The halls were dark and Hermione felt like she was being watched from the shadows. Suppressing a shiver, she walked toward what she hoped was the library. It took her a few tries to find the right door but she did. Her fingers skimmed the leather covers of the books. At random, she pulled one off the shelf, examining the black leather cover. Hermione sat on a chair, ignoring the dust that rose around her and opened the book.

 _The Black Family Curse_

 _It is an unfortunate side effect of receiving our magic that the eldest Black will always go mad. Our human bodies are incapable of hosting such strong magic in our bodies. To alleviate the pressure, it will all be placed on the firstborn, protecting the younger children from insanity. The siblings can act as conduits, easing the pressure on the eldest without taking any themselves. The family bond is strong enough to slow the onset of insanity in early years unless the child is particularly troublesome. In the case of soulmates, the burden will be shared, having minimal effects on either. If the eldest Black dies, the burden will be shifted to the soulmate, assuming they have not perished, and upon their death, it will be transferred to the next eldest. Should the soulmate die before the eldest Black, the Black will descend into madness more intense than before._

Hermione set the book on the table, leaving it open to the page she had just read. After some thought, she made note of the page and closed it, tucking it into her robes. She ran her fingers along the spines of the books once more, a faint smile on her face as she turned on her heel. She appeared in her bedroom, placing the book on the bed and removing her outer robes. She crawled into bed, curling under the blanket and closing her eyes for a quick nap. She'd tell Bellatrix about it later, when she woke up.


	90. Chapter 90

**A/N Happy new year! That is all, enjoy!**

Ginny stood in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, looking around in awe of the large room. She shifted her weight, resisting the urge to run her fingers over everything in the room while she waited for Hermione. The house elf had said it would only be a few minutes but it felt like hours. Ginny heard echoing footsteps and straightened, taking a step forward, expecting it to be Hermione. It wasn't, but she wasn't disappointed at the sight of Tonks. Even if she did have to force her eyes not to wander.

"Wotcher, Gin. What's up?" Tonks greeted, slightly startled by the redhead's presence.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Hermione." Ginny shuffled her feet awkwardly, trying not to squirm under Tonks's gaze. "How's it been? Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks, it's been busy. We've got everything at the prison all settled and the new Minister should be elected soon unless something happens. We're hoping it doesn't, especially Hermione and Aunt Bella."

"I'm sure they're ready to put all this behind them."

"Yeah. What about you? How've you been?"

Ginny shrugged. "School went well. It's nice to be able to see Fred and George again, but I still don't really like to be at home. It's a bit weird."

"That's understandable."

Ginny nodded as the conversation came to an awkward halt. Both witches fidgeted, neither quite ready for it to end but not sure what to say. Ginny silently cursed Hermione for taking so long. She felt awkward enough just standing in the large house but the silence between her and Tonks made it so much worse. Tonks shuffled her feet, thinking back to the conversation she had with Hermione.

"So, erm, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to grab lunch sometime?" Tonks asked, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"I'd love to," Ginny said quietly, smiling softly.

"Great. Awesome. It's a date. Or, not a date. Whichever you prefer." Tonks clamped her mouth shut, cheeks burning. Her hair matched her cheeks, and she willed it back to its normal color.

"A date, then," Ginny whispered, blushing faintly. Tonks nodded, quickly leaving the room to save herself from further embarrassment. She almost tripped but caught herself just in time, sheepishly looking back at Ginny. She saw Hermione lean out from behind a corner, smiling innocently as she walked toward Ginny. Tonks shook her head, a grateful smile on her face.

"Hey, Ginny. Sorry I took so long." Hermione stopped in front of Ginny, examine the slightly dazed expression on her best friend's face.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it, Tonks kept me company for a bit." Ginny shook the expression on her face, narrowing her eyes at Hermione. "Wait. You totally set that up."

"What? That's ridiculous, Gin." Hermione struggled to keep her face innocent, but she knew Ginny saw right through it.

"Don't lie to me."

"Fine. I heard the two of you talking and I hid to see which of you would give in first."

Ginny punched Hermione's shoulder playfully, if a bit hard, before hugging her. "Thanks."

"No problem." Hermione rubbed her shoulder, gesturing with her head for Ginny to follow.

They walked through the Manor in silence, Ginny absorbed in their surroundings before asking, "Where's Draco?"

"He's in the garden, I think."

"Is he choosing flowers for the wedding?"

"No, he might be practicing with Bella or Lucius." Hermione turned into the drawing room, flicking her wand to open the drapes. Sunlight streamed through the glass, lighting the room with soft light.

"So, the wedding. I assume I'm your Maid of Honor?" Ginny sat on the chair Hermione gestured to, reaching for the cup of tea on the table.

"Funny you ask. Draco asked this morning if he was my Best Man."

"There's no reason you can't have both. Fair point, but you have to wear matching colors."

"Oh, that's a total deal breaker, then," Ginny joked.

"I figured as much." Hermione smiled at Ginny over the rim of her cup, the two bursting into fits of laughter.

"Okay, seriously, have you told Harry and Ron, yet?"

Hermione shifted her weight, shaking her head. "Not yet. We're still on the mend and I don't know how they'll take the news."

"Well, just so you know, they're already aware of your relationship with Bellatrix."

"How?"

"One of the Order meetings. It was the one where Tonks and the twins left, actually. Plus, you're kinda obvious, 'Mione."

"I guess I'll have to talk about it with Bella, then. Anyway, how are things going? How was school?"

"They're going. Being in the house is better now that everything is kinda worked out. It's still awkward but not so much. And school was fine. I really like your castle. It was cool to end the school year there."

"It's not my castle anymore. I gave it to Hogwarts as another location."

"You did? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I suggested Minerva use it as a place for research and maybe build a new Quidditch pitch."

"You? Suggesting a Quidditch pitch? You hate Quidditch." Ginny raised a brow in disbelief.

"Not everybody does, though. Besides, if there's two it's easier for teams to practice without being in each other's way."

"Oh, so it's the rational side of you."

"Don't let her fool you, Ginny. Hermione secretly loves Quidditch, she just won't admit it," Draco said, entering the room with a broad smile. He ignored the glare from Hermione, sitting on the couch.

"No, she hates it. She knows all the rules and stuff because of me and Harry."

"I bet if she tried it, she wouldn't hate it so much."

"You know, you might be right." Ginny and Draco shared a conspiratory grin.

"We've got some extra brooms. Hermione, I'm sure Aunt Bella won't mind if you use hers." Draco and Ginny stood, each grabbing one of Hermione's arms to keep her from getting away.

"Fine. I'll give it a try. But we don't have enough for a game."

Ginny and Draco blinked in surprise, their grip on Hermione loosening. "We've got a set of stuff. We don't have to play a game, you can just try each position."

"If you insist," Hermione sighed, "We can go to the island once we grab the brooms."

Draco and Ginny made noises of celebration, dragging Hermione along with them as they trekked to the broom shed. Draco handed them each a broom, but Hermione could have easily guessed which one was Bellatrix's. It was made of dark walnut wood and a bit on the older side but that was to be expected. Draco gave Ginny his, a sleek, polished, black broom. It was clearly new and well cared for. Draco held a plain brown broom, one typically reserved for guests but he didn't mind. He also held a chest, presumably filled with Quidditch stuff. Draco and Ginny each put a hand on Hermione's forearm, feeling the tell-tale nauseousness of Apparating.

Kneeling, Draco set the chest down, opening the lid and revealing a Quaffle, two Bludgers, two bats, and the Snitch. Ginny grabbed the bats, passing one to Hermione and keeping one for herself. She mounted her broom, easily lifting off the ground. She let out an approving whistle, familiarizing herself with the broom. Hermione sighed, mounting her broom and kicking off the ground. To her surprise, the broom responded easily, barely requiring a thought. She figured it had something to do with the broom belonging to Bellatrix and the connection of their magic.

"Nice. I thought that might work. Ready?" Draco asked.

"Erm, ready for what, exactly?"

"A Bludger. Maybe just one, Draco. They're pretty awful," Ginny said, adjusting her grip on the bat.

"That was the plan." Quickly, Draco undid the latch keeping the Bludger secure, throwing himself completely against the ground to avoid it. Hermione ducked, narrowly avoiding the Bludger.

"You're supposed to hit it, Hermione!" Ginny yelled, batting the Bludger a good distance away from them.

"I'm a little more concerned with not being hit by it!"

"Don't be such a drama queen, love. It doesn't hurt that bad." Bellatrix was sitting near where Draco was, watching them with an amused expression on her face.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, ducking away from the Bludger again.

"I thought I'd be a spectator. Hit it, Hermione, before it hits you." Bellatrix flashed a grin at Hermione, momentarily distracting the young witch.

Hermione turned away, spotting the Bludger from the corner of her eye. She shrieked, holding the bat in front of her as a form of protection. Her eyes were closed tightly, her body tensed in preparation for the impact. The Bludger ran into her bat, bouncing off and veering away.

"Well, that's not exactly what she meant, but good job," Draco encouraged.

"Why would anybody do this?!"

"It's thrilling. Think of it like a duel."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Bellatrix's words but listened to her advice anyway. It's not as if she could ignore her soulmate. Hermione steeled herself, calming her breathing and adjusting her grip on the bat. She had seen a little bit of baseball to understand the logistics, and this was basically the same. Except the ball was enchanted and bigger and so much scarier. Hermione shook the thought out of her head, watching the ball as it careened around the island. She saw her opportunity and swung as hard as she could, almost expecting to meet empty air. The impact of the Bludger and the bat shook her arms, but it sent the Bludger flying away from her. Bellatrix, Draco, and Ginny clapped, staying wary of the Bludger. It swiftly changed direction, heading toward them again. Ginny batted it into the chest and Draco jumped on it, struggling to keep it in place while he locked it in place.

"That was nothing like a duel, Bella," Hermione said, landing shakily next to the dark witch.

"I never said it was, I just said think of it like one. I figured you would focus better."

"See, that wasn't so bad, 'Mione," Ginny said, tossing her bat to Draco.

"No, but I'm done for the day. No more for me."

"That's fine. We'll just have to do more another time." Draco smiled at Hermione as he took her bat, stowing it and closing the chest.

Hermione laughed tiredly, sitting heavily on the ground next to Bellatrix. "Maybe."


	91. Chapter 91

**A/N: Yes, they tried the most dangerous one first. But Ginny and Draco are plenty capable, nevermind the fact that Bellatrix would never let Hermione get hurt.**

 **Enjoy!**

Hermione and Draco stood in the Black library, going through all the books and making sure they weren't in disrepair. So far, they had been lucky enough that all the books were in near perfect condition, but some of the books were older than Hermione could guess and it never hurt to be sure. She knew they were probably magically preserved, but no one had been living in the house for decades and whatever magic kept them in good condition might have worn off.

They had already cleaned out the room, opening the curtains and window to let in some fresh air. They had removed the dust from every surface they could see and cleaned out the fireplace. A small fire was burning, even though it wasn't necessary. The crackling of the fire put them in a meditative state as they idly flipped through books.

"Do we seriously have to check every single one? They've all been fine, Hermione," Draco said, putting a book back in place and leaning his head tiredly against the shelf.

"Just because they've been fine so far doesn't mean there aren't any damaged books. You can take a break if you need." Hermione's focus never left the books in front of her. The ones they had already checked were notable from the charm they put on them so they wouldn't recheck books over and over. There was a trail of bright books through the muted colors of the library.

"I don't understand how you can spend hours just flipping through books. Don't get me wrong, I love books as much as the next guy, but this is kinda boring." Draco sat on the couch, the springs creaking under his weight. He tensed, ready to stand if it seemed like it would break.

"Think of all the information this library contains, Draco. This is the result of generations of collecting and caring for books. Some of these probably aren't anywhere else. It could be beautiful again, it just needs some tender loving care."

Draco watched Hermione place another book on the shelf. His eyes followed roamed the room, tracing the bright spines. Hermione's progress was steady and organized as she went shelf by shelf, working across and down. She spent the same amount of time on each book, reverently stroking the pages within. Draco's own progress was more chaotic. He had picked up books at random, which is what prompted them to do the charm in the first place. Here and there, bright spines stood out amongst the drab covers, in no order other than the one Draco had decided on.

The young wizard rose to his feet with a sigh, again pulling a book off the shelf and checking it. He would feel bad if he didn't help, even though he knew Hermione had no problem going through all the books herself. She had asked him for the sake of company but it also went faster if they worked together. They had been at it for a few hours already but they were just about halfway finished. They had known it would be a large task and they had brought food with them in case they needed to eat. Draco heard his stomach rumble, quickly echoed by Hermione's. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, I guess that means we should take a break," Hermione said, putting the book in her hands back on the shelf.

"Should we eat in the garden?" Draco grabbed their basket of food, hesitant to open it in the library.

"That's a spectacular idea. It'll be nice to be outside for a bit. Even with the window open it's still stuffy." Hermione extinguished the fire with a flick of her wand.

"It's probably because it's been closed for so long. Maybe it'll be better when we get back." Draco offered his arm to Hermione as they exited the room. She took it and together they walked through the Manor to the garden.

"So, how would you feel being my Best Man with Ginny as my Maid of Honor?"

"I'd feel like that's an awesome idea. Just don't pick a color that's too girly," Draco teased.

"Light pink it is, then. I don't know if I can talk Ginny into it, but we'll see." Hermione laughed as they exited the Manor, finding a spot in the shade of a tree to sit.

"I'm sure with a little convincing it'll be fine." Draco opened the basket, pulling out sandwiches and fruit, followed by water and pumpkin juice.

"Maybe if I promise to build a Quidditch pitch she'll agree."

"I could see that working. But, seriously, what color will we be wearing?"

"I have to talk to Cissa about it. She'd be able to help me pick a color that looks good on both of you."

Draco nodded, biting into his sandwich. They sat in silence while they ate, enjoying the warm weather. The gentle tweeting of birds could be heard in the distance, something Black Manor hadn't experienced in decades. The building was still an imposing sight, but the garden offset it, providing a refuge from the glaring house. Hermione and Draco had just started working inside the house. The library was the first room they had cleaned in its entirety, but they had opened most of the windows and did a cursory clean. The other rooms probably wouldn't take as long as the library, but they expected the room to take most of the day.

* * *

"Cissy, do you think Hermione would want to visit the Muggle world on our honeymoon?" Bellatrix asked, sitting on the counter in Narcissa's potions room. She watched her younger sister examine different ingredients, swinging her legs as they dangled off the edge of the counter.

Narcissa let out an exasperated sigh, keeping her back to Bellatrix as she set aside what she needed. "Honestly, Bella, I think Hermione will love whatever you do with her. You already have a plan, why are you thinking about changing it?"

"I just want it to be perfect."

"It will be, but if you're that worried then don't make it a surprise. And get off my counter." Narcissa turned to glare playfully at Bellatrix until she sheepishly got down.

"You're thinking way too hard, Bella. Just stick with your plan, it's already perfect," Andromeda said, putting her hand on Bellatrix's shoulder.

"But what if she wants to see things and do things?"

"Bella, it's a honeymoon. The whole point is to be together and enjoy yourselves. After this whole thing, I guarantee you the only thing Hermione wants to do is relax." Narcissa hefted a cauldron onto her worktable, following it with the ingredients she had picked out.

"What's this I hear about a wedding and honeymoons?" Severus asked, descending into Narcissa's workroom.

"Oh, you received your invitation, good!" Bellatrix exclaimed, giving in to Andromeda's pulling on her shoulder to move her away from the counter.

"Yes, I am very excited to attend. It's about time." Severus gave the three sisters brief hugs before examining the ingredients Narcissa had set out.

"Do you think it'll work, Severus?" Narcissa asked, watching as he examined each ingredient.

"It's worth a shot, right? Andromeda gave it her best shot and this is looking to be the best thing we can all come up with." Severus set the ingredients down, turning to Narcissa. "I'm sure if this doesn't work, we'll come up with something that will."

"Not exactly the encouragement I was hoping for, but it's better than nothing," Narcissa mumbled.

"It's not as if this has ever been done before, Cissy. You have to play with the magic to understand how it works. This is one of those cases that requires a lot of playing."

Narcissa found Bellatrix's words more encouraging than Severus's had been, but then again, Bellatrix always knew how to make her feel better. "Thanks, Bella. Let's get started, then."

Bellatrix did her best to stay out of their way, providing a fourth set of hands if they needed it. Potions weren't her specialty, not that she was hopeless, but Narcissa and Andromeda always displayed the patience necessary. Severus had always had an affinity for potions. Bellatrix, on the other hand, had always been too wild and untameable. Potions required delicacy and order, something Bellatrix had struggled with during school. It was easier now that she had Hermione to help calm her, but it always lapped at the surface, just as it did in Hermione. Bellatrix watched as Narcissa divided the contents of the cauldron into two vials, handing one to Severus and setting the other to the side.

"Here's hoping," Severus murmured, raising the vial and turning on his heel.


	92. Chapter 92

Hermione and Bellatrix sat on the couch in the library, pressed close together while they waited for Narcissa. They were reading through the book Hermione had found in the Black library, skimming the pages. The only useful information they found was the first passage Hermione had shown Bellatrix. The rest was gibberish, almost as if the writer had been the one with the curse. They could look at the family tree but they were both too comfortable to get up and it wasn't a pressing matter.

"Bella, what if the Bridge is your sanity?" Hermione sat up, rummaging through the books on the table until she found the one with her prophecy. She flipped it open to the page, holding it next to the book she had found in Bellatrix's library.

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix reached for Hermione, mourning the temporary loss of warmth.

"The Bridge, Bella. 'The estranged Black shall place the last stone in the Bridge.' We know it's Andromeda but what if it's not that she places the last stone, what if she is the last stone? See, your book says when you're all together it eases your burden. You're saner when you're with them," Hermione said, gesturing to the text. She spoke faster and louder toward the end of her spiel, excitement palpable in the young witch.

"That makes sense. These," Bellatrix pointed to the eagle and lions, "Could be referring to Hogwarts houses. A Ravenclaw and four Gryffindors. Your friends and Potter and Weasley."

"Do you think all of this has come to pass?"

"Probably. I mean, Tonks would be the badger, right? She was a Hufflepuff, and that night at the Ministry she kept you safe after Potter cursed you. That could be it. The rest just seems like war gibberish."

"Bella?" Hermione put the books back on the table, leaning back against the dark witch and turning her head to look up at her.

"Yes, love?"

"About Harry and Ron. Ginny said they already know about us. And you know we're kinda trying to fix our friendship." Hermione paused, biting her lip as she stared lovingly at Bellatrix.

"We'll have to give it some thought, Hermione. I guess it depends on how the three of you are doing closer to the wedding. I mean, you still haven't actually spent time with them. Letters only do so much." Bellatrix stroked Hermione's hair, smiling adoringly at the young witch.

"I know, but so far the letters are okay. I just don't know if I can handle seeing them in person. I mean, I know I should but I just don't want things to go to shit, you know?"

Bellatrix kissed Hermione's forehead, resting her hands on her stomach. "You'll be fine, love. I'd offer to go with you but this is something you need to do for yourself."

"I know. Thanks, though." Hermione put her hands over Bellatrix's, playing with her fingers.

"Sorry to keep the two of you waiting," Narcissa said, smiling at Hermione and Bellatrix as she sat across from them.

"That's okay, Cissy. We've been reading," Bellatrix said.

"I'm sure you've been enjoying your downtime, Hermione. I know you've been busy. Bellatrix hasn't let me do much planning without you but now that we have time we can get to work."

"Are Andromeda and Aurion going to join us?" Hermione asked, stretching her legs out in front of her.

"I'm not sure where they are." Narcissa set a sheaf of papers on the table, flicking her wand to make space for them.

"Probably getting busy," Bellatrix whispered to Hermione, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Bella," Hermione chided, stifling a laugh.

"Hermione, I haven't come across any of your family traditions for marriage, I'm not sure if there are any. I guess it's up to you to make traditions. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

"I don't know if it counts, but I'd like to have a Maid of Honor and a Best Man. Ginny and Draco."

"That's possible. We'll have to choose a color for them. Do either of you have a preference for flowers? I think some Amaryllis flowers would look great. Or maybe a mix of red and white roses," Narcissa trailed off, mostly talking to herself and this point and making notes on the papers in front of her.

Bellatrix groaned, throwing her head back, "Merlin, I forgot how much I hate planning things like this."

"Hush, Bella. You're always saying how you want things to be perfect. This is how you make them perfect."

"I want things to be perfect but this is so much work."

"We haven't even gotten started." Narcissa looked up from her papers, looking her sister dead in the eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Cissy. I've never had the patience for this stuff."

"I think I'd like the roses with a touch of Amaryllis, Cissa," Hermione interjected, quickly shifting Narcissa's attention from Bellatrix.

"Hmm. Yes, that's a good idea. Bella? What do you think?"

"I like that idea. I think it'll look nice." Bellatrix did her best to appease her sister with a dazzling smile, earning an eye roll in return.

"We'll go to Madame Malkin's, of course. There's hardly any other suitable place. Unfortunately, Bella, you won't be able to wear black, lest people think it's a funeral." Narcissa began trailing off again, flipping through her papers.

"Actually, Cissa, I'd like to wear a Muggle dress. I mean, my parents are Muggles. I'd like to hold that tradition for them."

Narcissa chewed her lip, nodding repeatedly. "Okay. I don't know much about Muggle fashion, so Andy can help with that. I'll help Bella with hers."

"Why don't we both do Muggle dresses, love?" Bellatrix asked, ignoring the vaguely shocked look from Narcissa.

"You would wear a Muggle wedding dress? What about your traditions?" Hermione asked, tilting her head back to look at Bellatrix.

"I've already had a wedding with my traditions, I don't need another. It's part of who you are, Hermione, I won't ignore that. I might not completely understand it but I'll try."

Hermione gazed at Bellatrix with adoration, lost for words. Narcissa smiled sweetly at the two, making notes on her papers to give them a semblance of privacy. Bellatrix smiled at Hermione, tightening her arms in a hug. Hermione leaned into Bellatrix, pressing a kiss to her jaw.

"I love you, Bella," Hermione whispered.

"I love you, too."

"I guess that's enough for today. We have plenty of time, after all.," Narcissa said, quickly organizing her papers and leaving the room. It wasn't that she felt like she was intruding, she just knew Hermione and Bellatrix didn't get to spend as much time together as they wanted to.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Bella?" Hermione asked, gazing out the window.

"That would be lovely." Bellatrix urged Hermione off her, intertwining their fingers as she stood.

Hermione sidled closer to Bellatrix, sliding an arm around her waist. Bellatrix chuckled, draping an arm over Hermione's shoulders. They strolled through the garden slowly, not really talking but not really needing to. They were attuned to each other, reading the subtle shifts and changes in each other easily. Their magic danced lazily around them, a calming aura against the chaos their lives had been for months.

As the evening progressed, they made their way inside so they wouldn't be late for dinner. It was one of the few nights no one had any other pressing responsibilities. It would be this way more once things returned to normal. It would take some time but they already knew that. They were prepared for it, had been prepared for it since the war started. Technically, it was over, but there's more to war than fighting. There's always the politics of it after the fighting is done. They were getting there, though. For now, they would enjoy what time they could spend together.


	93. Chapter 93

Hermione sat in a secluded corner at the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Harry and Ron. She chewed her lip and bounced her leg up and down, eyes darting around the room as she looked for Harry and Ron. She was early and she knew they would probably be late, if they came at all. Hermione banished the thought from her head. Harry and Ron would be here, she just had to be patient. Unfortunately, patience hadn't been her strong suit since she had met Bellatrix. She let her mind wander to Bellatrix, resting her chin on her hand.

"Hermione. Hermione!" Harry called, waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I was thinking," Hermione said, standing and giving each of them an awkward hug.

"We were trying to be early but it looks like you still beat us," Ron said, sitting across from Hermione.

"You are early. I was honestly prepared for you to be a little late."

"So were we. Ginny is the only reason we aren't," Harry said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"So, how have the two of you been?"

"Fine, I guess. School was fine. It was kinda weird without you. Are you coming back this year?" Harry asked.

"No. I feel like there isn't anything else for me to learn there. Besides, there's still a lot I have to do."

"Yeah, that makes sense. I heard about what you did to Azkaban. Are you sure it's a good idea?" Ron asked in an attempt to keep them from falling into an awkward silence.

"Yeah, I think so. Bellatrix helped me pick a spot and design the building, the wards are only responsive to three people, and a dragon is guarding them on top of Aurors." Hermione sat back a little as three butterbeers were placed on the table in front of them.

"The same dragon that was at Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

They descended into silence, sipping their butterbeers and trying to think of something to say. Nothing came to them so they sat and played with their mugs. When they finished and paid they stood up, parting ways with awkward waves. Hermione turned on her heel as she stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron, Apparating to Black Manor.

She glanced at the garden as she went into the house, dragging her fingertips across the cool stone. The library was the only room she and Draco had completely cleaned, but they had gotten rid of all the dust. The portraits were still covered with white cloths and Hermione planned to leave them like that until Draco was with her. Hermione let her feet carry her through the Manor, taking random turns until she stood in front of a black walnut door at the end of the hall.

Hermione ran her fingers over the door, feeling faint traces of magic in the wood. It wove around her fingertips with a sense of familiarity. This had to be the door to Bellatrix's room. Hermione applied a light pressure to the door, surprised when it swung open soundlessly. She couldn't see into the room from where she stood. Hesitantly, Hermione stepped into the room, lighting the room with a pale white glow.

Bookcases lined the walls in Bellatrix's room, empty of anything to read. There was a small desk pushed against one wall, lopsided and almost looking like it was charred. It was hard to tell in the low light, but now that Hermione thought about it, the bookcases seemed the same. The bed and sheets were covered in what looked like dust but on further inspection was ash. Hermione let the light fade as she backed out of the room. Bellatrix's magic had sealed this room closed and had mistaken Hermione for her. Bellatrix hadn't talked about her past very much and she definitely hadn't talked about this. Hermione closed the door, feeling the magic seal it closed again. Another time.

Hermione ran her fingertips over the door before she turned away, heading back the way she came. She chose a room closer to the library to clean. It seemed like a drawing room, but Hermione couldn't be sure. She still wasn't used to all the rooms houses could have. The room was free of dust but she set about opening the windows and repairing the furniture. It didn't take her very long to finish. She left the windows open to air out the room and made a mental note to remember to close them.

She repeated the process in a few more rooms, only spending a few hours in the Manor. Her mind kept drifting to Bellatrix's room and what she had seen so far. Curiosity made her want to go back and look around more thoroughly but it wasn't her place. Bellatrix hadn't talked about it for a reason and as much as she wanted to ask the older witch about it, she wouldn't. She knew the memories were painful for Bellatrix and she wouldn't make her relive them to sate her curiosity.

Hermione made sure all the windows were closed before she left. The Manor was so large it could use more of them, or doors leading out into the garden. It was something Hermione could work on to make the Manor more like a home. Hermione took a quick stroll through the garden to check on how things were growing. It was lush and green, flourishing without being overgrown. There were traceries of magical creatures but Hermione didn't see any. It didn't bother her, she was just glad to know they were back. From what she could tell, it had been a long time.

Hermione turned on her heel, Apparating to her room. Bellatrix was in their room, half-dressed as Hermione appeared. She turned to the young witch, smirking as hazel eyes trailed over her chest. She stepped closer to Hermione, tilting her chin up so their noses touched. Hermione smiled, tenderly kissing Bellatrix as the dark witch's hand slid from her chin to tangle in her hair.

"How did it go, love?" she whispered, nibbling on the younger witch's lip.

"Awkward. I expected it to be, but still. It's been so long since we had a real conversation, we didn't know where to start." Hermione leaned into Bellatrix, resting her hand on Bellatrix's waist. Her skin was warm and soft under Hermione's hands.

"You were gone for a while, though, so I guess you managed."

"I actually was running some other errands. We had a glass of butterbeer and that's about it."

"Did you have fun, though?" Bellatrix pulled away from Hermione, removing the rest of her clothes.

Hermione couldn't help but track the dark witch's movements with her eyes. "Yeah. What are you doing, Bella?"

"Well, I was thinking you and I could go somewhere tonight, so I was picking out an outfit."

"Where would we go?"

"At first I thought we should go eat dinner somewhere, but we might attract a lot of attention. How does a picnic sound?" Bellatrix looked over her shoulder at Hermione, holding two outfits in her hands.

"That sounds wonderful, Bella. Should I get changed?" Hermione opened her wardrobe, looking through the clothes she had.

"I've already got something picked out for you. Where is it? Here, wear this, love." Bellatrix handed Hermione a set of robes in her wardrobe, turning back to hers and rifling through it.

Hermione put on the set of robes, watching as Bellatrix flicked through her outfits. She saw a set of blue robes and she pulled it out, holding it up. Hermione nodded at the dark witch, watching as she dressed. Her own robes were red, matching the color of Bellatrix's lips. Bellatrix held out her arm to Hermione, smiling softly as the young witch placed a hand on her arm. Bellatrix pulled her close, placing a chaste kiss on her lips as she Apparated them away.

The sound of falling water greeted Hermione before anything else and she knew they were at the waterfall. Bellatrix whisked her to the cave, still decorated from the night she had proposed. They both smiled at the memory, looking at each other with adoration. Bellatrix led them to the blanket and unpacked the food while Hermione poured drinks. They sat down next to each other, one side of their body pressed together as they fed each other bites of food and sipped champagne. They peppered each other with loving kisseswhile they talked, hands playing lazily.


	94. Chapter 94

**A/N: Hello, I am very late. Just to let you all know, updates for this story will be moved to once every week or so because I'm taking extra classes. Most likely, I'll be posting on the weekend so if you don't get updates, that would be the best time to check. I hope you're all doing well and wish you luck with whatever you're doing. PM me if you have any questions or leave it in the reviews if you can't and have a wonderful week!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Easy, love. Find your center and balance," Bellatrix whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione shivered as Bellatrix's breath tickled her neck, wobbling slightly on the broom.

"Bella, I can't focus with you doing that," she said, gripping the broom tightly.

"Doing what?"

"Distracting me."

"This is hardly me being distracting, Hermione." Bellatrix tightened her grip on Hermione's waist as they started to drop, halting with a jerk

"I can't believe I agreed to this. Your broom was so much easier to fly, can't I just use that one?"

"That one is mine. You gotta fly your own broom," Bellatrix said, pouting slightly.

"Okay, well I don't see why I have to learn in the first place." Hermione tensed as her balance shifted, easing only under Bellatrix's guidance.

"It's a useful skill. Just trust me, okay? I won't let anything happen. You have to actually move, though, not just hover."

"Of course I trust you, Bella. I'm just scared."

"That's okay, Hermione. Breathe, focus on control. You can do it." Bellatrix squeezed Hermione's sides reassuringly. She rested her chin on the younger witch's shoulder, gently guiding her movements.

Hermione took a deep breath, following Bellatrix's directions. She still felt uncomfortable on a broom but she was easing into it with Bellatrix's help. Her movements were jerky but at least she could get off the ground. Bellatrix whispered encouragement and advice until Hermione let her take over. She easily flew them around the Manor's grounds, smiling into Hermione's neck.

The wind pulled at their hair, chilling the two witches as Bellatrix increased their speed. Hermione gripped Bellatrix's forearms tightly, her nails making pale crescents in Bellatrix's skin. The dark witch chuckled, kissing Hermione's neck. She slid an arm around Hermione's waist, steering the broom with one hand. Bellatrix whispered reassurance into Hermione's ear, feeling the young witch gradually relax. She smiled, gripping the broom with two hands again and angling it sharply to the ground.

"BELLATRIX!" Hermione squealed, squeezing her eyes closed and holding onto Bellatrix's arms as tightly as she could.

Laughter bubbled from Bellatrix's lips, trailing after them as they plummeted. She eased the broom to a stop and dismounted, holding Hermione up by her waist. The young witch stood on shaky legs, panting and twisting her hands into Bellatrix's sleeves. Bellatrix kissed her forehead tenderly, scooping her into her arms and carrying her inside.

"Please, never do that again, Bella," she whispered, burying her face into ebony curls.

"I won't, I promise. You did good, love. You'll have the hang of it in no time."

"You don't have to carry me," Hermione said, rubbing the tip of her nose along Bellatrix's jaw.

"Do you want me to put you down?"

"No. Unless you want to." Hermione laced her arms around Bellatrix's neck, smiling into dark hair.

"In that case, I'll never put you down," Bellatrix said, carrying Hermione up the stairs, "You'll be mine forever."

"I already am, Bella. Nothing is going to take me away from you."

Bellatrix smiled, laughing as she opened the door to their room. "Nap?"

"I was thinking something else that involves the bed," Hermione whispered into Bellatrix's ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Cuddling." Hermione kissed Bellatrix's cheek.

"I'd like that, Hermione." Bellatrix laid them both on the bed, adjusting Hermione so they were against each other. Hermione tapped Bellatrix's nose with her finger, laughing when the dark witch scrunched her nose. Bellatrix chuckled, kissing Hermione on the nose.

"Tomorrow I'm meeting Ginny. What are you gonna do while I'm gone?" Hermione asked.

"I'll probably help Cissy stock her potions. Maybe we'll go shopping, she always enjoys that."

"I've been meaning to go shopping for books. If you see any about magical theory would you mind getting it for me? If you go, of course."

"Absolutely. Any specific title?" Bellatrix ran her fingers through Hermione's hair, somehow avoiding the tangles.

"Not really. Preferably something we don't already have." Hermione wiggled in Bellatrix's arms, scooting lower and pressing her forehead into a pale neck.

"That would be the point, love. Tired?"

"No. Will you tell me a story?"

"About what?"

"I don't know. Whatever comes to mind."

"Okay." Bellatrix rolled onto her back, pulling Hermione on top of her and waiting until she was comfortable. "A long time ago, there was a girl made of fire. Her parents tried everything they could to calm her, but the girl could only take so much. For a time, the girl would be an ember, relatively calm and mannered, but there were times where her energy was stoked and she became a brilliant blaze. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but burn the ones she loved. It was difficult for the girl to distinguish between friend and foe, she was held to very high expectations by everyone, and she couldn't control her fire. She was too determined to be wild and untamed, like the very thing she was made of. She didn't start learning control until she was older, after she hurt someone she cared about."

Bellatrix paused, swallowing the lump in her throat and blinking away the tears gathering in her eyes. Hermione moved her head back, tilting it up and frowning slightly. She gently stroked the dark witch's cheek and whispered, "You don't have to keep going, Bella."

Bellatrix caught Hermione's hand with her own, bringing it to her lips and pressing a kiss to it. "It's okay, I can. The girl made of fire took one look at her injured sister and vowed to control the flame that burned in her very soul. She tried to keep it obedient and only let it out when she was alone so she couldn't hurt anyone. The girl grew famous for her fits of solitary rage, but everyone seemed to forget about the fire that burned her, even as it was her. She fought this battle so no one got hurt because of her. And then she met a fire that burned as bright as her own while and it soothed her because she knew she wasn't alone anymore."

Hermione was quiet for a moment, letting Bellatrix's words hang between them. Her hand was still in Bellatrix's and she swam in the depths of onyx eyes. "Thank you, Bella. For the story."

Bellatrix nodded, still fighting back lingering tears. Hermione gently freed her hand, stroking Bellatrix's cheek tenderly. The young witch leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Bellatrix's cheek, conveying everything she didn't have the words to say. Bellatrix gave her a small smile, moving her hand so it was at Hermione's waist. She knew the story Bellatrix told her was true, that much was obvious. She let the story roll through her brain as she let her fingers play along Bellatrix's sides.

"Now it's your turn to tell me a story," Bellatrix whispered.

"Okay." Hermione rolled off of Bellatrix, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. She hummed, chewing her lip while Bellatrix repositioned herself so her chin was on her chest.

"You're so cute."

"I'm trying to think, Bella," Hermione playfully chided.

"Well, you're cute when you're trying to think," Bellatrix said. She tangled one hand into Hermione's hair and rested the other on her waist.

"Hush, you," Hermione giggled, "Okay. There used to be a girl who tried her best to convince herself she was more than ordinary. She took it upon herself to learn as much as she could, hoping to impress people with her advanced knowledge, but it only drove them away. They were intimidated by how much she knew and afraid of her because weird things always happened when she was around. Since she was alone, she had plenty of time to learn, but she always felt like part of her was missing. Many hours were spent staring wistfully up at the sky, dreaming of more than there was. And then the day came where she discovered she was more than ordinary. She was placed with those who value bravery and courage, even though she never understood why because she had always sought knowledge.

"There were two boys in need of her help and she did, even though they often broke the rules. And as she grew and their adventures continued, that missing space inside of her gradually filled, but there was still a small part left. She grew older and began to realize why she was placed among the brave. Even though she did not consider herself brave, she had always been one to strive to do right by others, even when it was the hardest thing to do. Then, she was faced with a life-altering decision, one that required bravery, and she knew she could do it because she had already done so much, and that still-empty part of her screamed at her to do it." Hermione stopped, smiling at Bellatrix as the dark witch watched her with admiration.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked.

"Well, what?"

"Is that the end?"

"No, Bella. There isn't an end, yet." Hermione lifted Bellatrix's chin, pulling her up until their faces were even and kissing her tenderly. "The end doesn't matter, so long as I have you."


	95. Chapter 95

**A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful week and weekend (it was way too short T_T). January is passing so quickly I almost can't believe it. It feels like yesterday was the beginning of the year but I hope everything is going well for you all.**

Ginny couldn't get out of the Burrow fast enough. No one was awake when she left but no one would think anything of it. She usually found a reason to not be home. It wasn't because she couldn't stand everyone, it was just weird. The twins felt the same way and ended up in their store for the majority of the day. She understood why, it was awkward to be around everyone now that they knew she had worked against them. Sure, they were on the same side now, but there was a hint of betrayal still left in their eyes. Ginny knew that even if she had sided with her family and the Order, the outcome wouldn't have been different. Hermione and Bellatrix were strong enough to win the war on their own, but they had chosen a different route. A better one.

Stepping out of the fireplace, Ginny brushed off the lingering soot. She would hopefully learn to Apparate this year, but until then she had to use the Floo. Hermione still hadn't been to the Burrow and Ginny didn't blame her. Her family wasn't quite over everything. The brunette also needed some time before she went back. Ginny understood and respected it, so whenever they wanted to meet, they usually went to the Leaky Cauldron. When Ginny arrived, Hermione was, of course, already waiting for her at a table in the corner. It had almost become their table.

"Hey, Hermione. How's it going?" Ginny asked, sitting across from Hermione.

"It's alright. How about you? How's everyone?" Hermione sat up straighter, playing with her fingers on the table.

"I'm okay. Everyone's pretty good. It's still kinda weird being home, you know? Fred and George spend a lot of time at their store, most days I go with them. They might be getting their own place soon."

"That's great, I'm really happy for them."

"Alright, spill. What are we doing today?" Ginny asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"We're going shopping. In the Muggle world, unless you'd rather do something else?"

"Are we wedding shopping?"

"Not really. If you want to come when we go dress shopping you're more than welcome to. I'm looking for some things I can't get here for different purposes."

"Sure. I'm ready when you are."

"So, have you seen Tonks yet?" Hermione asked, looking smugly at the redheaded witch.

"How did you- Hermione!" Ginny blushed as several people turned to look their way, ducking her head as Hermione chuckled and continuing at a normal volume, "I thought your timing was too perfect. You were there the whole time, weren't you?"

"I may have caught part of the conversation and didn't want to interrupt," Hermione said, choosing her words carefully.

"You are such a horrible liar." Ginny shook her head, working to hide her thankful smile until the brunette admitted it.

"Fine! Yes, I was there the whole time. I really didn't want to interrupt though. It's so obvious you two like each other."

At Hermione's words, Ginny stopped hiding her smile. "Thank you. The date went great by the way. We have another one in a few weeks."

"I'm glad to hear it, Gin. What do you say we get going? We can walk and talk," Hermione said, standing from the table and striding to the door, Ginny a step behind her.

Both witches blinked as they stepped out into the bright street. Well, brighter than The Leaky Cauldron had been, anyway. Grey clouds blanketed the sky, threatening rain or, at the very least, a dreary day. Hermione sighed, cursing the weather under her breath. Ginny laughed, tugging Hermione's arm to keep her walking. Hermione offered no resistance, allowing Ginny to pull her through the busy streets of Diagon Alley. They wove through groups of people, some getting a head start on school shopping and others just running errands before the weather turned foul.

"Ginny, do you even know where you're going?" Hermione called, still following the redhead's lead.

"That's a good question." Ginny slowed, releasing Hermione's wrist and looking around. "No, no I don't."

"We have to go back to the Leaky Cauldron. The exit is near there." Hermione chuckled, nudging Ginny's shoulder playfully.

"Can't you just Apparate us? It's not like magic doesn't work in the Muggle world," Ginny said.

"I could, but I'm a little worried about what might happen if someone sees, or we Apparate onto someone, or any number of things," Hermione's voice steadily rose and she took a deep breath, "My point is, it's probably better if we don't Apparate."

"Okay, lead the way, then." Ginny followed Hermione through the packed streets, grabbing her shoulder as she nearly ran into someone as they exited a store.

"Sorry," she mumbled, stopping short thanks to Ginny.

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't paying attention. Oh, hey, Hermione, Ginny. I thought it was someone else. I, erm, I heard about your upcoming wedding. Congratulations." Harry stood awkwardly, jostled by the passing shoppers.

"Thanks, Harry. I was going to tell you myself when I got the chance," Hermione mumbled. Ginny just waved, not sure what to say to the wizard.

"I get it, 'Mione. Things haven't exactly been the way they used to be." Harry paused, considering his next words. "Ron and I are happy for you, by the way."

"Don't think you aren't invited, Harry. Bella and I are still discussing it. You guys were my best friends and I regret a lot that happened between us that made everything so...awkward."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We're trying, that's what matters. I have to finish shopping, but just so you know, I regret a lot of it, too." Harry gave them a small smile, leaving the two witches to continue their journey back to the Leaky Cauldron.

They made it without any other distractions, stepping out into Muggle London. Ginny looked around as Hermione pulled them into the crowd. Cars rushed past on the street or crawled by, depending on the driver. Hermione and Ginny were swept up in the crowd of people but Hermione expertly guided them to their destination. Ginny stared in awe at the storefront, different than the ones in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. It was much larger than what she was used to seeing.

"Come on, Gin. If you think that's impressive wait until we're inside," Hermione whispered to the awestruck witch. Ginny shook her head, following Hermione through the glass door, only to be even more awestruck, and slightly confused.

"What are these things?" Ginny whispered, leaning close to Hermione and gesturing to the moving pictures displayed on flat-looking boxes.

"That's a television. It's playing a movie. We aren't here for one of those. We're here for a laptop so I can do some experiments." Hermione said, striding purposefully to the laptop section of the store. Ginny followed behind her at a slower pace, taking her time and absorbing everything.

"So, what exactly are you trying to do?" Ginny asked, waving off a sales clerk.

"I want to see if I can get Muggle technology merged with magic. I mean, let's face it, there haven't been any technological advances in years. I understand we have magic, but that's not all there is. We need to keep up with Muggles in case something happens. We need to be prepared and I think this is the best way to start," Hermione said, browsing the laptops studiously.

"Right," Ginny said hesitantly, watching Hermione. She wasn't surprised with Hermione's forethought. She was curious about what Hermione had planned, too.

The brunette browsed through the laptops pensively, wanting to ensure she chose a suitable one. Ginny waited patiently, waving off sales clerks when they tried to help. She knew Hermione didn't need their help, but more importantly, the young witch probably wouldn't appreciate the disturbance. It wasn't as if they could explain what they were looking for without exposing themselves, anyway. Hermione was in the zone and Ginny knew it was only a matter of time before Hermione made a decision. She couldn't help Hermione choose but she enjoyed watching her work. Hermione was always most like herself when she was this way and Ginny knew everything else had been taxing for her friend.

Ginny was right in thinking Hermione wouldn't take much longer. Not ten minutes later, she had picked out the one she wanted. It was an older model, but Hermione wasn't concerned about that. It was the one she felt would last against her experiments the best. It was on the heavier and larger side, and when she set it on the counter to pay for it, the guy tried to talk her into buying a newer model with better specs. Hermione politely declined while Ginny stifled a smile. She shook her head at the guy when he opened his mouth to try again. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders and proceeded. Ginny blinked in surprise at the price and Hermione nonchalantly handing over the correct amount. That earned them a strange look but Hermione just smiled as he handed her the receipt. They strolled through the glass door, emerging from inside the building to find it drizzling.

"Stupid weather," Hermione muttered, grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling them out of sight before Apparating them to Malfoy Manor.

"Hey, 'Mione, Ginny. What are you up to?" Draco asked.

"We were just doing some shopping. What about you?" Ginny asked. Hermione banished her purchase to her bedroom, turning her attention to the wizard in front of her.

"Not much. I'm kind of bored, actually."

"Is it raining?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"How about a duel? Ginny is pretty good and I can referee since Bella isn't here," Hermione suggested.

"I'm fine with that. Draco?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. It would be nice to practice against someone else," Draco said, leading the two witches to the dueling spot in the garden. The sky threatened to rain but the three continued anyway.

Draco and Ginny drew their wands, bowing to each other before turning and walking in opposite directions. They spun simultaneously, each starting with a basic _Expelliarmus_. It was a warm-up, Hermione could tell. It had been a while since they both dueled, so they started with simple spells, but they certainly weren't weak if the collision was anything to go by. The two students blocked and dodged each other's spells, evenly matched for the most part. Draco had more practice than Ginny and a great teacher, but Ginny was stubborn and not afraid to get a little dirty. They could both hold their own in a fight, but Hermione could see from the beginning who would win. She wouldn't say anything about it though. Maybe she would be surprised.

Ginny stumbled out of a roll, casting a hasty shield as she climbed to her feet. She had refrained from her signature move so far, hoping she might be able to do without it. She had managed this far, but there was nothing wrong with having a trump card. She'd wait a bit longer. Ginny dropped her shield, sidestepping Draco's spell and sending a flurry of her own at the wizard. He deflected them all, almost getting hit by a few. There was a pause as they both caught their breath and considered their next move. Draco knew he needed to beat Ginny before she decided to cast a Bat-Bogey spell if he wanted to win. He was getting tired but so was Ginny.

They straightened at the same time, a spell on each of their lips but already leaving their wands. Hermione cast a hasty shielding spell around the spells when they collided, keeping the force contained. She grunted with the effort as the energy slammed into her magic. Ginny and Draco stood facing each other, wand arm at their side. They acknowledged the draw before Hermione said anything, but waited for the official call before moving.

"I do believe that would be a draw. Nice job. Both of you," Hermione said, releasing her spell and smiling at her two friends.


	96. Chapter 96

**A/N Wow, it's been awhile! Sorry about that. This one is a bit of a short chapter but the next one should not take so long to write. I'm going to work on making time to write instead of procrastinating so much. For those of you that also read "Monsters," I should be updating today or tomorrow. Again, sorry for taking so long to update but I hope you enjoy some Hermione and Narcissa time.**

 _Sirius Black Announces Minister Candidacy!_

 _Sirius Black has officially announced he is vying for the position of Minister of Magic. The wizard claims it is time to take an active role in shaping the future. Although previously against Ms. le Fay, he has proven himself to be a competent ally. We were unable to contact Ms. le Fay for an endorsement of Mr. Black, but it is the opinion of this reporter that Ms. le Fay will support Mr. Black, considering not only their alliance, but Ms. le Fay's connection to the Black family. Needless to say, Mr. Black will no doubt make an excellent candidate, and we certainly look forward to hearing other announcements._

Narcissa hummed, folding the newspaper and tossing it onto the table. She wasn't surprised exactly but she hadn't been expecting Sirius to go for the position of Minister. He wasn't the least qualified person to be Minister, all the Blacks had extensive exposure to those situations. Still, there was something about her cousin running that seemed unlikely. Perhaps Sirius's change of heart had been greater than she thought, seeing as he had never cared for politics before. Narcissa knew the press would be putting pressure on Hermione to announce an endorsement and she decided to find the young witch to let her know. She had never seen Hermione read the newspaper and she doubted that Sirius would have told her beforehand. He probably hadn't thought about an endorsement from Hermione.

The chair slid soundlessly over the floor as Narcissa stood, trying to determine where Hermione would be. It wasn't terribly early, but the young witch had taken to waking early and disappearing until noon. For the life of her, Narcissa hadn't been able to figure out what Hermione was doing. Draco sometimes went with her, but she wouldn't ask him to tell her what was going on. She trusted both of them. Besides, Hermione had always revealed her projects once they were done. It was only a matter of time. Muffled sounds of discontent echoed through the halls of the Manor and Narcissa followed them to the source. As she got closer, there was no mistaking the sound of Hermione muttering angrily to herself. Narcissa smiled to herself, stifling a chuckle as she knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, there's something you should know- what are you doing?" Narcissa asked, looking curiously at the laptop in front of Hermione.

"I'm trying to integrate magic and technology. Say what you will about Muggles, they are quite inventive," Hermione said, not looking up from the computer. The shell was opened, revealing its components. Narcissa's mouth formed a tight line, watching Hermione fiddle with them.

"Hermione," Narcissa tried after a few moments. She hated to interrupt Hermione's train of thought but she had to tell her what she had read.

The young witch looked up, blinking at Narcissa as if just realizing she was there. "Sorry. What is it?"

"Sirius is trying to become Minister of Magic. The press published it this morning." Narcissa observed Hermione's face for any sign of surprise, but the young witch's expression didn't change.

"He sent a letter yesterday saying he would announce it tomorrow. I must've forgotten to share the news." Hermione smiled sheepishly at Narcissa as she blinked in a subtle manner of surprise.

"I was a little more worried about the political pressure on you because of...familial ties. Although I must admit I'm a little surprised he had the courtesy to tell you first." She sat delicately on the arm of Hermione's chair, running her fingers through the tangled mane of brown hair. "Where have you been running off to almost every morning? And taking my son with you sometimes?"

"In due time, Cissa," Hermione murmured, leaning into the absent touch. "Nothing dangerous, I promise."

Narcissa hummed. "Well, that makes me feel so much better. I can't even have a hint?"

"No. It's supposed to be a surprise. If I give you a hint I run the risk of you figuring it out and then it won't be a surprise." Hermione pouted, the expression almost identical to Bellatrix's.

"Fine, fine," Narcissa chuckled, "No need to channel your inner Bella."

"That's all me, Cissa," Hermione laughed.

"Okay, I won't ask anymore. Back to more serious matters, what are you going to do about Sirius? People will be waiting for you to announce whether you're endorsing him."

"I don't know. I don't even know who else is going to run. To be perfectly honest, I don't want any part of it. Why is my endorsement so important? I mean, it's not as if I even have any idea what I'm doing!" Hermione threw her head back against the chair, sighing discontentedly.

Narcissa was quiet for a moment, stroking Hermione's hair affectionately. "You may not know what you're doing but other people seem to think you do. And, for the most part, they agree with what you've done. I know you're ready for this to all be over, I don't blame you. If you don't want to endorse anyone, don't. But know that people will be pressuring you for it because they want someone to look to. They trust you, and if you say someone is good enough, they'll believe it."

"Cissa? Can we do something fun today?" Hermione asked, turning her head to look at the blonde witch.

"You hardly need my permission, Hermione. But I think that's a wonderful idea. We can go dress shopping for the wedding," Narcissa said, smiling brightly at the young witch.

"I think we have different definitions of fun," Hermione teased.

"Oh, hush. Go wake Bella, she'll take it much better coming from you."

Hermione stood from her chair, leaving the laptop on the table and making her way to her room. She slipped in silently, hearing the sound of Bellatrix's gentle snoring. An adoring smile appeared on her face as she crept toward the bed. Bellatrix was on her stomach, dark hair spread wildly around her in messy curls. Her face was turned toward Hermione, ruby lips parted slightly. Hermione admired the pale face, tracing her fingers lightly along sharp cheekbones. Bellatrix fidgeted, groaning incoherently and Hermione stifled a laugh.

She leaned down, placing her mouth right next to Bellatrix's ear. "Bella, wake up."

The dark witch hummed, and Hermione watched dark eyes flutter open. "Morning, love."

"We're going dress shopping today," Hermione said, placing a soft kiss on Bellatrix's cheek.

"How fun," Bellatrix mumbled sarcastically, moving Hermione back and rolling out of bed. Hermione watched the dark witch randomly select clothes and pull them on. She pushed off the bed, looping her arm through Bellatrix's when she was finished.


	97. Chapter 97

**A/N: Okay, so, wow, has it been a lot longer than I expected. I have been struggling to write this chapter, I actually had something entirely different planned and then I started from scratch. But, at long last, here we are. Wrapping up this story is difficult because I don't want to rush to an end and leave things open or make things feel unsatisfying. I don't want to make a huge time jump to where everything is fixed and everyone is happy because I feel like this part of the story is so important. This is the part of the story where reparations are made, and you get to see the creation of the post-war world. To me, it feels too important to skip over.**

 **When I started this story I had no idea it would end up this long, but I hold endless gratitude for all of you. Thank you so much for your continued interest and support and encouragement. Even when I don't update for long amounts of time it always brings a smile to my face to see followers or favorites or reviews and motivates me to continue. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get an update to you all, but I promise to see this story through because you all deserve it. Keep on shining, dear readers. You all truly make the story worth writing.**

Minerva waited in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, unintimidated by the massive and expensive decor. That's not to say she wasn't impressed, she was. Narcissa had always had a keen eye for what worked well together. She waited for the youngest Black, mulling over her conversation with Severus. Minerva did not have to wait long, within seconds, Narcissa was greeting her.

"Hello, Narcissa. It's wonderful to see you," Minerva returned.

"What can I help you with?" the blonde witch inquired curiously, leading Minerva to the library.

As they sat, Minerva continued, "I'm sure you're aware that Hermione has generously donated her castle to Hogwarts. Considering some of the plants there I agree with her that research should be conducted there. I was discussing this with Severus and he suggested I talk to you about being in charge, or at least a part of it."

Narcissa sat in silence for a moment, a faint blush on her cheeks from the praise. Draco would be back at school soon, and Hermione and Bella were busy with sorting everything out. Now that she didn't have the preoccupation of treating a horde of Death Eaters, she would have to find other ways to spend her time.

"I think that sounds wonderful, thank you," she finally said, smiling widely at Minerva.

"You are welcome to whatever help you need."

"At the very least I imagine I'll need a research assistant, but why not offer the students a chance to conduct research of their own under my supervision?" Narcissa suggested.

Minerva hummed thoughtfully, "That sounds like a great idea. I'll have to reach out to the older students to let them know the option is available. Thank you, Narcissa."

"Thank you, Minerva. I hadn't even begun to think about what I might do with myself when school starts."

"We'll be glad to have you," Minerva said, standing to take her leave when Hermione burst into the room.

The young witch didn't process the two people already in the library, focused entirely on the shelves as she searched through them, looking for one book in particular. She was certain the Malfoy family book would be here. It seemed as though she had never come across it, even though she had spent countless hours here and had never seen it. She wasn't quite sure why, but she was sure that if she found it she could make sense of the thoughts clamoring for her attention. The two older witches were frozen in stunned shock for a moment, before coming to their senses. Narcissa cleared her throat, catching Hermione's attention somehow.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Cissa, Minerva I didn't even see you here. Sorry to interrupt, " Hermione apologized, face reddening.

"It's quite alright, Hermione. We had just finished, though you should pay more mind to who might be in rooms before you come barging in channeling my sister," Narcissa gently scolded.

"It's nice to see you, Minerva," Hermione said, smoothly changing the subject.

"You as well, Hermione. Though you seem quite preoccupied trying to find something," Minerva said with a soft smile on her face. She had missed Hermione immensely, and the focus that put her in her own world when she was in deep thought.

"Yes, the Malfoy family book. Does it exist? Or do only some families have one? Or are they not supposed to be in the library?" Hermione fired off questions so fast Narcissa and Minerva had a hard time following.

"Hermione!" Narcissa interrupted before the young witch started asking questions about a totally different subject, "Most family books are kept in the library, however, the Malfoy family keeps theirs on the mantle in the master bedroom."

"Oh." Hermione plopped onto a chair, somewhat embarrassed she hadn't just asked for the book, but it hadn't occurred to her.

"I'll fetch it for you. Minerva, thank you for the offer, I look forward to working with you and the students when the school year starts."

"So, you offered her the job?" Hermione asked once Narcissa was gone.

"I did. I could hardly ignore the suggestions of you and Severus," Minerva said, finding her seat again.

"I'm glad. She'll need something to do once things quiet down."

"How are you, Hermione?" Minerva asked, carefully studying the signs of exhaustion around the younger witch.

"Busy. Exhausted. Overwhelmed. But I'm glad I have you and my family."

"And how are things with Harry and Ron?"

Hermione hesitated, not sure how to put it. "Not...that great, to be honest. It's just so awkward. Like they don't know how to act, I don't know how to act. I don't know. Part of me still wants to be friends but part of me isn't sure we can be. I'm not entirely sure I want to be. I mean, I was so ready to just be done with them, and they were ready, and now no one is, or we're just pretending-"

"Hermione, take a breath. I can't say I know everything that happened between you three, but you'll work it out. Don't stress so much over it. It's possible your friendship has run its course, and that's okay."

"It's just- there's so much pressure. To be their friend, I mean. Everyone expects us to be the Golden Trio because we were but we just aren't anymore, and I don't know if we ever will be."

"It's a difficult decision, Hermione, but it's yours. Don't let other people make it for you. You can't force yourself to be friends with people just because it's expected. Maybe it's time for other friendships."

Hermione sighed, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms. "I know. I just can't bring myself to do it. They're acting so much more like friends and I don't know if they're just pretending. It would look really bad if they acted the way they had been."

"Whatever you decide, I'm sure it'll be the right thing for you."

"Thank you, Minerva."

As Minerva was about to respond, Narcissa entered the library once more, a book tucked under her arm. Hermione sat up, leaning forward eagerly, if a bit tired. Minerva took that moment to leave, giving the two witches privacy as she made her way back to the foyer to floo home. She enjoyed Hermione's company immensely but the young witch clearly had a lot of things to sort out and take care of before she could have proper downtime.

Narcissa pulled Hermione up from her chair and onto the couch with her. Pulling Hermione into her side, she opened the Malfoy family book, allowing the brunette to scan the pages at her own pace. Hermione soaked up the words in the book, flipping through the pages to more current entries. She stopped on the last one, blinking slowly, hoping it would be her answer. It wasn't, and Hermione sighed, leaning into Narcissa and closing her eyes. Narcissa set the book down, turning to stroke Hermione's hair.

"Take a walk with me, Hermione," she whispered.

Hermione nodded, taking Narcissa's hand as she stood. Narcissa laced her arm through Hermione's, her other resting on the young witch's elbow. She led them to the garden slowly, waiting for Hermione to start.

As they were passing the willow tree, Hermione began, "I'm trying to find a connection between the Blacks and the other families. Other families had to get their magic from creatures, too, but only the Blacks have a curse because of it. I'm trying to figure out why. It just doesn't make sense that only one family would have a curse. Shouldn't every family? I mean, magic is incredibly powerful and it has to come with a price. For the Black family it's the curse, but from what I've found no other family has to deal with anything."

Narcissa thought for a moment, processing Hermione's words. "It's true no other family has had such...extreme cases of hereditary madness. There are isolated cases of madness, but not because of magic. The Black family bears a heavy burden, more than any other family. Perhaps this is something you should talk to Kyndet about."

"I guess. I just really wanted to find the answer myself."

Narcissa moved her arm from Hermione's and draped it over her shoulder instead. "You'll still find the answer."

Hermione nodded, moving closer to Narcissa. They continued their walk in silence, interrupted when Draco wandered out. Upon seeing his mom, he knew he would need another reason to steal Hermione away. Thankfully, he didn't need to come up with an excuse because Narcissa removed her arm from Hermione, gesturing towards her son. Hermione smiled, hugging the older witch before running over to Draco and Apparating them away. Narcissa turned back to the manor with a smile, wondering when they would reveal their secret project.

Draco and Hermione's footsteps echoed through the empty halls of Black Manor, creating the sensation that they were not alone. Thanks to the work they had done separately and together, they were nearly finished with the inside. All that would be left after that was the facade of the building, which they had begun to brainstorm. ideas for. They were hoping to at least get started on it today, but they were growing anxious to finish, the weight of the surprise become oppressive.

"I think we should split up. We'll cover more ground and the remaining rooms weren't too bad since we already went through and did basic cleaning," Draco suggested.

"I think that's a brilliant idea. How many rooms are left?"

"It's hard to say but if I had to guess, maybe three or four. Just the bedrooms, I think."

"Sounds about right to me. I'll take the West Wing, you take the East?"

Draco nodded, parting from Hermione as they reached the top of the stairs. Hermione made her way down the halls, towards Bellatrix's sealed room. She was ready to see it this time, and knew Bellatrix was ready, too. As she approached the end of the hall, the magic sealing Bellatrix's childhood room gave way, allowing Hermione to enter. Knowing what happened within these walls didn't make the room any less disturbing, but Hermione found it easier to be inside. She ran a hand over burnt, cracked wood, restoring the door as she did. It was strange, being in the room Bellatrix grew up in, but she was grateful to see this part of her soulmate. She pondered over what she should do with it as she traced the burn marks in the walls, letting her magic mend the damage. With a smile, she let her magic do the work, transforming what used to be Bellatrix's old room into a peaceful nursery. She bit her lip, hoping it would be the right choice, but then shook her head, knowing it was. She had opened her mind and let the magic decide, the magic that was hers and Bellatrix's. She trusted it to lead her in the right direction.

* * *

Ginny looked over the list of school supplies for the next year, rummaging through what she owned already to see what she could reuse. There would be a few things from her brothers, too, but she wasn't sure how much she would need to buy. She couldn't believe how much time had passed since she started school. It had been even longer since her brothers, aside from Ron, had finished school, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to continue using their things. She didn't mind in the slightest, never had, but she was worried about the state of the supplies. Her older brothers were rowdy, except Percy, and by the time she got them, they were barely held together. She knew her family didn't have the money for new supplies, had struggled to even get this far. She briefly considered if she should start working somewhere like the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks just to have a little money to help her parents out. She even supposed she could work in her brothers' store, but it didn't entirely appeal to her. Besides, they did well enough with just the two of them. Ginny frowned, lost in thought until a knock on the door startled her out of her reverie.

"Gin, mom said dinner is ready," Ron said, leaving as quickly as he had appeared.

With a sigh, Ginny set the list on her nightstand, deciding to continue her train of thought another time.

* * *

Neville was grateful to have his parents back. He had missed out on a lot of things, growing up without them, but now that he had them, he was eager to experience what it was like. It was a little strange since he was almost an adult himself, but he would prefer the strangeness over not having them at all. He had been so happy to wake up on Christmas morning and see them there, to know that they were really there. Even though rebuilding Hogwarts was a lot of work, he didn't mind because he got to spend time with his parents while doing it. He loved the school, too, though not as much as Hermione had. He even heard about her offering her own castle to the school. He was excited for the coming year, there were so many plants to study in his free time and he had his parents to come home to over the holidays. He didn't have any regrets about following Hermione through the events of the past year and he knew he would do it again if he had to. He was just happy everyone was safe and where they belonged.

* * *

Luna lay on the grass outside her home, staring up at the sky. She had taken to wearing the boots Hermione had given her because they were the only pair of shoes she owned that never went missing. She was barefoot now, though, usually tended to be when she was outside. It puzzled her, why the Nargles never seemed to hide the pair of boots, but it was also kind of a relief. It grew exhausting to constantly look for her shoes. Now, she had time to focus on other things. She had taken to borrowing books from Hermione's library, trying to find information on the creatures only she seemed to know existed. She hadn't found much, yet, but she was certain she would in time. Even still, the books were fascinating and nothing like she had ever found before. She supposed there wouldn't be much of anything like it in the world since they were all ancient and a lot of them appeared to be written by Morgan herself.

"Luna," her father called, beckoning her inside for dinner.

"Coming," she airly responded, deciding she would look for her shoes after dinner. Maybe once she found them she would read more of Hermione's books before going to bed.


	98. Chapter 98

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! (If you've read the most recent chapter of Monsters, skip this A/N). I have been toying with the idea of a collection of one-shots inspired by you. This is to show my appreciation for all your support. Feel free to send any prompts or things you'd like to see within this collection and I will begin compiling and writing. I love you all so very much! Enjoy!**

Ginny sat across from Tonks, nervousness making her stomach flip even though this wasn't their first date. It was their second, and Ginny couldn't help the overwhelming nerves that seemed to take over her whole body when she was near the older witch. She had been through so many more terrifying things. She was Ginevra Weasly, dammit, and she would not let her feelings for the incredible, beautiful, amazing, wonderful, Tonks make her nervous! Ginny steeled herself, pushing her nerves down violently. She adored the clumsy witch across from her, wanted nothing more than to experience life with her.

"Thanks for coming out with me again, Tonks. I really enjoyed our last date," she said, breaking the silence between them. It wasn't an awkward silence, more like a nervous one. Neither really knew what to say they just knew they wanted to say something.

"I-me too, Ginny. It was wonderful. I'm really glad you wanted to see me again. I wasn't sure you would, considering," Tonks trailed off, not needing to finish the thought. Her hair and face were tinged with pink.

"Considering how you tripped into the waiter as we were leaving and ended up with a roast chicken on top of you?" Ginny asked, her eyes bright with laughter.

"Yeah, but, you know, it could've happened to anyone," Tonks said, tapping her fingers nervously together.

"That's fair but it definitely wouldn't have been adorable on anyone else, just you," Ginny admitted quietly.

They both blushed, looking down at the table and sneaking peeks at each other. Neither of them was sure what to talk about. So much had happened and was happening that they weren't sure where to begin.

"So, what do you want to do after you finish school?" Tonks asked, curious if the redhead would pursue a Quidditch career.

"I actually haven't given it much thought, to be honest. I love Quidditch a lot but I'm not sure if I could go pro. I suppose I could also try to be an Auror or something. How did you know you wanted to be an Auror?"

"Well, I always wanted to protect the people I cared about. My mom, mostly. Before I knew the truth about my aunts I was worried when Bella escaped she would try to hurt mum, so I became an Auror so I could learn to keep her safe."

"And what about now?"

"Well, things are a lot different now. I have a lot of people to protect. With the way things are changing, I want to make sure I keep protecting my family."

"That's really admirable, Tonks."

"Thanks," Tonks whispered, blushing. She was nervous the redhead wouldn't want to continue dating her, even though this was only the second time they had been out together. It was different to be alone with her, just the two of them. They sipped their Butterbeer at the same time, giggling as they set their mugs down. Being together outside of Order meetings was better, they were able to talk freely without having to worry about giving their alliance away. Now, they didn't have to worry about that at all, since the war was finally over. They could focus on each other, and see where life took them. Both of them secretly hoped life would take them to each other, but neither witch was ready to voice that yet. It was too early for either of them to admit their feelings, afraid it would be too much too soon.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Gin. What's on your mind?"

"This whole thing with Sirius and Moody. It just seems too convenient that they were so ready to give up the war. And now Sirius is running for Minister and Moody is basically taking care of the Ministry. It just makes me a little worried. I mean, can people really change so quickly?" Ginny chewed her lip nervously. She hadn't wanted to bring up the subject but something about the whole situation didn't sit right with her.

"That's actually a really good point. I've been so busy with other things. Hermione, too. It didn't even occur to me that there might be more to it. And I know Hermione and Bella are just ready for the war to be over. But, yeah. It is a little suspicious that they both were pretty quick to drop everything they stood for and then help rebuild the Ministry. I actually haven't even been part of anything regarding the Ministry." Tonks tapped her chin thoughtfully. She had been too happy that the war was over to question the motives of Sirius and her former partner, but it was unlike either of them to change their minds so quickly.

"I just can't help but wonder if it's part of Dumbledore's plan. I mean, once he lost Hermione he had to know the Order would probably lose. What if this is like a contingency plan? I'm sorry, I think I just ruined our date."

"Not at all, Ginny. I'm actually really glad you brought it up. I think it might've gone completely overlooked if you hadn't mentioned it. I guess we were a little too quick to celebrate the end."

"I just don't want anything to happen to anyone. I care a lot. And I really hope I'm wrong, but I'm worried I'm not."

"It's okay, Gin. We'll figure it out. You were with the Order almost to the end, and I trust you. I should send a message to Hermione, but I can wait if you'd like."

"No, it's okay. The sooner, the better. I'm enjoying our date but we can always pick it up another time. Our safety is too important."

Tonks nodded, summoning her Patronus and sending a message to Hermione. The young witch appeared a few minutes later, more frazzled than usual.

"Hey. What's going on?" She asked, breathlessly. She had been in the middle of a run but was concerned about the news her two friends had to share. They relayed the conversation they had earlier, taking turns sharing the story. They made sure to stay quiet so they wouldn't be overheard by anyone nearby. Hermione's mouth had formed a tight line by the end of it, her face grave.

"Thank you for telling me. It hadn't even crossed my mind, I've had so many other things to worry about and I just wanted this war to be over. We'll have to confirm everything first, but I have the feeling you might be right, Ginny. I just don't want to act before we know anything for sure. It would create too much controversy if we made a move against them." The wheels in Hermione's head turned, forming half-thoughts and ideas. Ginny nodded, knowing Hermione didn't see. She was glad Hermione believed her and agreed with her. It was also worrisome because it meant they might not be as finished with the war as they thought they were. Still, she wished she was wrong, for the sake of her friends.

"What should we do?" Tonks asked, unsure of how they should proceed.

"I'm not sure. For right now, carry on, as usual, I suppose. If they are planning something, it's better they think we don't know. In the meantime, Ginny, I know you need supplies for school. Let me take care of whatever you need. And I'd like to get you both new wands."

They both opened their mouths to protest, deciding against it in the end. Hermione was too stubborn to change her mind, and they knew this. Hermione would have ignored their protests, anyway, mind clearly focused on the news they had just told her. They walked alongside each other, meandering through Diagon Alley until they reached Ollivander's. A tinkling bell broke the silence as they entered the cluttered wand shop, organized in a way only Olivander understood.

"Hermione, welcome back. I hope your wand isn't giving you trouble already?" The wand-maker greeted, eyes bright as he looked at each witch.

"No, it's perfect. I'm actually here to get them new wands if they need it."

"Excellent!" Ollivander beckoned each witch to hand their wands over, studying each with careful consideration, "Hermione, I feel I must thank you for keeping your word and protecting my store. This is my entire life."

Hermione was slightly taken aback at the unexpected gratitude. "Of course. I gave you my word and I intend to always keep it. You gave me the greatest gift you could, it was only fair I do the same."

Ollivander nodded, not quite paying attention. He set the wands on his desk, careful not to lose them in the mess, and browsed the wall of wands, mumbling to himself as he inspected each. He would occasionally shake his head and shove it back into its spot, moving through the endless stacks of wands in a way that was almost dizzying.

"For you, Tonks, an alder wand with a unicorn core, 11 inches, and rigid flexibility. And you, Ginny, a spruce wand with a unicorn core, 10 inches, and rigid flexibility." Ollivander handed each witch their wand, waiting expectantly for them to try it.

They each gave their wands a wave, suddenly feeling an empty part of them fill. Ollivander made a satisfied sound at their realizations, pleased with his work. Hermione paid him generously, wanting to make sure he was fairly compensated for his time, expertise, and product. It was no secret that he was among the best wandmakers in the world, and Hermione valued his willingness to properly equip witches and wizards. He didn't seek to provide anyone with a wand that would not respond to them because he was an honest man, something Hermione had always admired about him.

The three witches left the crowded wand store, continuing their shopping for Ginny's supplies. Hermione also bought her new Quidditch equipment for the upcoming year. She hated seeing her friend have to make do with what she had. Education meant a great deal to Hermione, and Ginny always took her studies seriously, so she deserved new things for the upcoming school year. Hermione didn't care much for Quidditch, but it meant a lot to Ginny, so she was more than happy to provide anything she thought Ginny could use. She didn't understand much about Quidditch, but she had been a careful observer of her friend whenever she talked about equipment. She never thought she would have the money, but now that she did, she was going to make sure her friends and family were well provided for, no matter how much protesting they did.

"Ginny, for the last time, you are accepting all of this because you deserve nice things. You are my family and now that I have the means, I'm going to take care of anything I can, especially school," Hermione said, growing exasperated. She loved Ginny to death, but sometimes her stubbornness was annoying. She could only imagine how everyone felt about her.

Ginny looked to Tonks for help, earning a shrug in return. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime," Tonks smiled, morphing slightly into a pig to make Ginny laugh. It worked, and Hermione was able to complete her shopping without further protestation. As the last item was purchased, Hermione sent everything they had purchased to Ginny's room at the Burrow, hooking her arms through her friends'.

"How would you two like to join our family for dinner?" She asked.

They both nodded, feeling the sensation of Side-Along Appartition almost immediately. They were just in time for dinner, Narcissa giving Hermione a pointed look at her near tardiness. Hermione blew her a kiss, taking up her usual seat next to Bellatrix. Ginny sat on her other side, flanked by Tonks. It was the first time Ginny had joined them for dinner, but the young witch didn't feel out of place in the grand home. The Burrow was nothing compared to this, but she didn't feel left out. She was, after all, among family. It was an odd thought, but she felt more at ease with Hermione in Malfoy Manor than she did with her actual blood family, aside from Fred and George. She just hoped her mum wouldn't be too upset she had missed dinner.


	99. Chapter 99

**A/N: Greetings my dear readers! I've missed you all and I have a feeling you've missed me, or the continuation of this story. I've been working on this chapter for a while now, trying to get the events to flow the way I wanted them to. I was stuck until an idea was thrown at me that I couldn't resist. As I'm sure many of you are aware, Hurricane Dorian is inching closer to the US, and its impact and landfall may affect future updates. If any of you are predicted to be affected by it, I hope you are prepared and stay safe.**

 **As always, thank you for your continued support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Lupin paced the small hallway of Grimmauld Place, debating with himself. Sirius and Moody were his friends, but he was concerned by the actions they wanted to take. Hermione had done nothing but good since the end of the war, and he was surprised at everything she had done. His companions, however, were convinced she was planning something more sinister. Lupin couldn't find it in himself to agree with them. He had taught Hermione and she had always been a bright student searching to make things better. Even knowing of his...affliction she had done him no serious harm even when he almost ate them at the end of the year. So no, he wasn't concerned about her actions and he saw no reason he should be. As much as Sirius and Moody did not want to admit it, Hermione was on the right side of the war, as much as a war could have a right side. This brought him to his current dilemma. Sirius and Moody wanted to take control and reverse what Hermione had done, possibly making it worse. He had evidence of this in his own memories of their meetings. He hadn't necessarily been entirely privy to the two wizards' meeting, but he had managed to overhear bits and pieces. Slowly, he had been collecting the pieces of their plan and debated telling Hermione. He was afraid to betray his friends, even though they would turn on him in an instant if it suited them. He knew he had no reason to fear Hermione or anyone in her company so long as he told the truth. He knew that with Hermione in charge, however much she wanted to deny it, he would not be discriminated against for being a werewolf. Hermione needed to know the truth, the question was whether he was ready to go against everything and everyone he thought he knew.

With a heavy sigh, Lupin conjured his Patronus, sending a message to Hermione. He Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, retreating to the shadows to wait for the young witch. Minutes passed and he almost thought she wouldn't come, but just as he was about to stand, she appeared in front of him, grabbing his arm and Apparating them to Malfoy Manor. Lupin blinked in surprise, regarding the library Hermione had brought him too carefully. He was a little grateful it was just him and Hermione, he wasn't sure if he could handle other people. Hermione gestured to the chairs, offering her former professor a seat. He took it graciously, seeming to collect his thoughts before speaking.

"Sirius and Mad-Eye are planning on winning control and undoing what you've worked for," he confessed at last.

"I recently started suspecting that, but I don't have any proof," Hermione said, settling into the chair across from Lupin, "Out of curiosity, why are you telling me? Aren't they your friends, don't you agree with them?"

"Well, if I'm being honest, they don't treat me like a friend very much anymore. And I like the direction you're taking. People with my...condition are usually discriminated against and it's difficult to keep a job and go out in public. Werewolves aren't exactly beloved. But watching what you've done, and having experienced your kindness and fairness firsthand, I think I'm right to place my trust in you. This world needs to be better, and you're the one making it that way. I don't know how much help it'll be but I can extract some memories for you to use."

"I don't know if that will be enough for whatever I should do with them."

"You should challenge them, run against them or endorse someone else," Draco said as he entered the room.

"I don't suppose you're the only one listening just outside the door?" Hermione asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"I think you already know the answer to that," he answered before continuing, "Rather than going through the trouble of collecting evidence or whatever, just beat them. After that, it'll be so much easier to get what you need. They're technically traitors, right? They'd go to Azkaba- I mean, prison."

"I don't want to be Minister, Draco."

"Well, it doesn't have to be you, Hermione. Whoever you endorse would easily be the favorite," Lupin said, understanding where Draco was going, "Even if that person happened to be a werewolf."

Hermione hummed, nodding slowly, "There would definitely be a lot of people that won't like that."

"Well, sure, but once you show your support it wouldn't be a problem. For whatever reason, 'Mione, everyone wants you to lead them. Choosing whomever you support is the next best thing," Draco shrugged.

"This could be...either catastrophic or revolutionary," Hermione whispered.

"Or both," Draco added cheerily.

"Thanks, Draco," Hermione laughed before turning to Lupin and asking, "How do you feel about running for Minister?"

"Intimidated. I think, though, if you support me, I could do it."

"This won't be easy. But, it should be somewhat fun, maybe," Hermione said.

"That's the spirit!" Draco cheered.

"I'll be with you to announce it, Lupin. Whenever you're ready. You can stay at any of my properties if you don't feel safe with them. I know you don't have many places to go."

"I'll be sure to let you know when I'm ready. I'll have to gather my courage," Lupin said with a smile, trying not to show the worry he felt.

Before he was about to turn on his heel, Hermione added, "Thank you. For coming to me."

He nodded with a smile, turning on his heel and disappearing with a loud _crack_. Draco sidled over to Hermione, slinging an arm around her shoulder. He offered his other hand, waiting until she took it to Apparate them to Black Manor. When she reoriented herself, she saw Ginny and Tonks waiting for them. Seeing them arrive, the pair walked over, hugging them both before waiting for their instructions.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked, laughing.

"We're here to help. Honestly, Hermione, I thought you were the brightest witch of our age," Ginny teased jokingly.

"Wouldn't be the first time _The Daily Prophet_ got something wrong," Hermione responded.

"That's too true. So, where do we start?" Tonks asked.

* * *

"What do you think the surprise is?" Bellatrix asked her sisters, each of them lounging in the library.

"I don't have a clue," Narcissa said, "Despite how hard I've tried to get one."

"I don't know either. Out of all of us, I'd think it would be you that would know, Bella."

"As easy as it would be to use my connection to Hermione to find out, it would kind of ruin the whole thing. And I hardly track her magic or thoughts. I'll know when she's in trouble. She's my soulmate, my equal."

"We know that, obviously. I meant it like she can't deny you anything, so if you asked she'd probably give you a hint at least."

"There's no way. Hermione loves Bella, but when it comes to surprising any of us she'd never let anything slip. Whatever it is, it has to be big, she and Draco have been working on it for a long time," Narcissa added.

"Even if we guessed right, do you think she'd tell us?" Andromeda asked.

"She'd try not to, but she'd give it away on accident," Bellatrix said.

"Well, what could it be? Certainly, something that requires a lot of work," Narcissa mused.

Bellatrix's eyes lit up as an idea flashed through her mind. It was brief, but she knew it was right. "Something like restoring a property?"

"You don't think they would really do that? What am I saying, that's exactly like Hermione," Narcissa said.

"What else could it be? If it were one of her properties, she'd have asked us to help. What better surprise than restoring where we grew up? We all hate it, sure, but we could never hate it after they worked so hard," Andromeda added.

"Hermione would never leave that place the same as it was. If that is what she's doing, it won't be the same place we grew up in. It'll be something new."

* * *

Minerva held the sealed letter in her hand, debating whether to send it or talk in person. The proposal she had for Bellatrix was urgent. She had already discussed with the other members involved. Briefly wondering if she was crazy, Minerva sent the letter via owl. She wanted what was best, and she knew this was the right decision. Bellatrix was stubborn, and a little unpredictable, but there was no better person for the job. She had changed immensely over the years, and she was most definitely capable. All Minerva had to do was get her to agree.


	100. Chapter 100

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. It's been ready for a while I just haven't had time to sit and go through and post it. There will be a good bit of time between future chapters until I can take a break from school and actually work on my stories for more than a few minutes here and there. I'll get you chapters when I can and I will finish all my stories.**

Lupin stood at the podium in front of the Ministry nervously, trying not to show it. Lights flashed as his picture was taken dozens of times. Hermione stood right behind him, a reassuring presence, especially considering what he was about to do. Aurors kept the reporters at bay, a strong line of protection, not that it eased his nerves. He inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself before he spoke.

"Good morning, and thank you all for coming. It is with great pride that I am announcing my candidacy for Minister of Magic."

The noise of the reporters rose exponentially, the Aurors standing their ground against the rush forward.

"Why do you feel you're qualified to be Minister?"

"You are known to be friends with Mr. Black, why are you running against him?"

"Why have you waited so long to announce that you are running?"

Other questions were yelled over the din, but he couldn't make them out.

"I know this is big news for everyone," he began, "All your questions will be answered in time, if you will all settle down, please. We are building a world based on forgiveness and equality, and I can't think of a better way to begin than by electing someone previously looked down on for something he has no control over. Someone like me understands what it is like to be the target of discrimination and unfairness."

"When you say someone like you, can you clarify what you mean by that?"

"By that, I mean a werewolf," Lupin answered plainly.

"Given this information, why do you think you're still a viable candidate?"

"Because it does not affect my ability to carry out my duties as Minister."

"You expect the people to be comfortable with a werewolf at the head of their government?"

"I will not ask anyone to do something they don't believe in, but I am asking for a chance. I cannot make endless promises, nor can I say for certain that I am the best option, but there are people who believe in me to begin a new society." With that, Lupin moved over, making room for Hermione at the podium. The reporters clamored for her attention, going into another small frenzy.

"Good morning. It was with my support that Mr. Lupin was able to make a final decision on whether or not to run. He was my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in my third year, and in that time he showed nothing but genuine concern for all his students. Despite being a werewolf, he never gave us a reason to fear him and he was always fair with us. He protected and guided us with compassion I have seldom seen. In my mind, I can't imagine a better person to lead us into the new world." Hermione ended her impromptu speech, waiting for the questions she knew would come.

"Ms. Granger! As you have familial ties to Mr. Black, why are you choosing to support Mr. Lupin instead?"

"As capable as Sirius is, I believe Remus is better suited to the position. As we transition into the new world we must keep in mind that the old ways caused an entire war, spanning years and resulting in the loss of many. Reverting to the old ways will be catastrophic and will only serve to set us back. It is my opinion that Remus will best be able to counteract our tendencies to stick with what we know, and I give him my full support."

"Would we be correct, then, by stating you are officially endorsing Remus Lupin for Minister of Magic?"

"Yes." Hermione's voice was laced with conviction, daring anyone to challenge her. She stepped back, allowing Lupin to move back in front of the podium and making her position clear. She stayed with him as he answered questions, not trusting someone not to act against him if she wasn't there. She paid no attention to the questions of the reporters, staying alert for threats to either of them. The news would spread quickly and she wasn't sure what would happen when Sirius and Moody caught wind of it. She couldn't be sure if they would act against either of them, as it would expose them and almost guarantee they would never have control of the Ministry. Still, she worried about their safety.

Remus handled the questions well, if a bit awkwardly, and after the reporters were satisfied, they dispersed. He turned to Hermione, receiving a small smile and finding himself mirroring the action. She looked distracted, eyes not quite focusing on anything. He knew she had a lot on her mind, so he didn't say anything, taking her arm when she offered it. When he blinked, he was standing on an island with pale sand and the bluest water he had ever seen. He released a breath of awe, taking in the sight.

"You can stay here if you don't feel comfortable at Grimmauld Place. There are plenty of houses, or you can make your own," Hermione told him, relaxing significantly now that they were in a more private space.

"Thank you, Hermione. For your support and this," he said graciously.

He received a smile before Hermione vanished, effectively left to his own devices. Hermione reappeared at Black Manor, eyeing the new facade of the house. It was much less intimidating and much more like a home. They still had some work to do, so Hermione found a place in the garden to lay and wait for their little construction crew.

* * *

Bellatrix knocked on the door to Minerva's cottage, a little nervous about the coming conversation. She had discussed it with Hermione, and they both agreed it would be good for Bellatrix. Bellatrix fidgeted as she waited for Minerva to open the door. She didn't know why she felt nervous, she had no reason to be. Lost in thought, she startled when Minerva finally opened the door, though it had only been a few moments since Bellatrix knocked.

"It's good to see you, Bellatrix. Even though I don't think I ever imagined myself saying those words. Come in," Minerva greeted, gesturing for Bellatrix to take a seat in front of the fireplace.

"I can imagine. I never imagined you saying that either. But, a lot has changed, I guess," she said, sitting.

Minerva sat across from her, pouring tea before speaking, "I think that might be a bit of an understatement."

Bellatrix hummed, leaning forward to grab her tea. "Considering you've asked me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, I would say so. Are you sure?"

Minerva couldn't help but notice the uncertainty in Bellatrix's voice. "I am. I've already talked to Severus, and he is more than willing and capable of taking over Potions again. He wouldn't relinquish the position to anyone but you."

"I mean, are you sure it's the best idea that I, a previous Death Eater and Azkaban prisoner, teach students? Aren't you worried about parents protesting the decision?" Bellatrix tapped her fingers against the teacup, eyes shifting nervously.

"It is the best decision for my students. I can't think of anyone more suited to the position, except Hermione, but she made it clear it should be yours. You are probably one of the best duelists alive, and you have expertise with dark magic. Who better to teach students about it?" Minerva had no doubt in her mind that Bellatrix should hold the position, and she knew Bellatrix wanted to. She was touched, and a little surprised, that the former Death Eater was showing so much concern.

"I would love to. But only if you're certain you can handle everything that comes with me being a professor."

"I am. It'll be wonderful to have you at Hogwarts. Though I do understand if you'd rather spend your nights with Hermione. I will be offering her a position though."

"What position?" Bellatrix couldn't help her curiosity.

"Well, I was thinking of making her a researcher. I need a new Head of Gryffindor and she's the one I want." Minerva sipped her tea, watching as Bellatrix relaxed considerably.

"I highly doubt you'd be able to have just one of us. I know everyone will feel better if she's there with me. I tend to get a little...irritable." Bellatrix smiled, genuinely. "She'll love it."

"I'm glad you think so. When things calm down a little more, I'm going to offer it to her."

"Thank you, Minerva. For your confidence in my ability to do this. It's new to me."

"Hermione means a lot to me, so everyone she cares about does, too. She believes in you, so I believe in you." Minerva busied herself as Bellatrix struggled to hide her tears, allowing the witch to compose herself.

* * *

Sirius growled as he threw the newspaper as far as he could. It didn't go as far as he thought, the paper catching the air and fluttering down almost directly in front of him. Moody picked up the paper, scanning over the article that had caused Sirius so much discontent.

"Well, this complicates things," he said.

"No shit," Sirius grumbled.

The two wizards sulked in silence, knowing they needed to do something to eliminate the threat against them taking control. This was Dumbledore's last plan, their only hope was to gain control of the Ministry and halt progress as long as they could. The forward motion Hermione inspired was temporary, as soon as nothing was done to change things, everyone would settle into their old ways. They believed this. They believed that as soon as people settled down again, all thoughts of change would be forgotten. All they had to do was bide their time until people forgot about the changes. People always forgot.


End file.
